Alexis Lestrange and Dumbledore's Army
by Keith the Evil Dark Lord
Summary: 5th to Alexis Lestrange Series: As far as Alexis is concerned the war has already begun and her love ones have only been the first of the casualties. Now with enemies even amongst her friends, Alexis wants nothing more than to keep Harry safe but when the Ministry starts interfering and prisoners escape Azkaban, Alexis finds her job at protecting her best friend even more difficult
1. The Granger's Guest

5 Chapter 1: The Granger's Guest

This is the fifth book to the Alexis Lestrange series. If you have not read the first four you really should before reading this one. My belief is that the books get better the farther you read into the series but that's the writers opinion. You can form your own.

**_Disclaimer_**: I'm own going to say this once so listen up! I own nothing but the characters you are unfamiliar with and the personalities that are OOC. Everything else is J.K. Rowling.

Now without further delay, I give you the first chapter to _Alexis Lestrange and Dumbledore's Army_!

* * *

Ms. Bean was your typical gossiping neighbor. Her husband had died twelve years prior and to fill in the gap because of her dear Jim's absence Ms. Bean had taken it upon herself to know every little detail about her neighbors' lives. She knew who was having an affair or when the young West couple was fighting again. She knew that the Douglas's oldest son, Jackson, was secretly dating all three of the O'Shay daughters and their second eldest son. She even knew when Mrs. Gibbin was pregnant with her third child before anyone else, and she even knew that Old Man Hester had started taking old shoes from everyones' trash cans late at night and why.

Yes, if anyone wanted to know anything about their neighbors they simply had to ask Ms. Bean because she knew everything about everyone... except for the Granger's two houseguest, more specifically the one they called Hex Lee-Strange.

Hermione Granger, Doctor and Doctor Granger's only daughter, had brought her friend home from the prestigious boarding school she went to in Scotland called Hogwarts and along with her had come the girl's bubblegum pink haired cousin Tonks. Hex, as that was the only name Ms. Bean ever heard the girl called other than perhaps the most bizarre nickname of Padfoot, was a rather fair looking girl - in Ms. Bean's opinion - with long, wavy black hair and piercing green eyes that went perfectly with her aristocratic facial features on her ivory skin. The looking as if she belonged in an upperclass society, however, the girl spoke with a sailor's mouth half the time and a strong Yank accent.

"The way that girl speaks her mind will make it impossible for her to get married," said the elderly Mrs. Baker, who, like several other older women in the neighborhood, had taken her usual spot on Ms. Bean's front porch with an ice tea in her hands. The six had started a book club several years ago but hadn't read a book since 1983 and instead used their time to gossip. "What's the girl's name again? Hex? Hex Lee-Strange?"

"I believe it's pronounced La-strange, Missy," said Ms. Warnke matter-a-factly. "And I heard from Mrs. Roads who heard from Mrs. Grey that Dr. Granger said her real name was Alexis and that Hex was just a nickname."

"What a dreadful nickname," said Mrs. Smith, fanning her face. "You know, the other day, I saw the William's third son, Randy, trying to tease Hermione while she was showing her friend around and the girl went off on him. She had the boy close to tears!"

"No!" said Ms. Warnke, sipping on her tea.

"It's true!" confirmed Mrs. MacKenzie with a strong nod. "I saw it as well! And afterwards, when the boy called her a mean witch, the girl turn to him and said, 'And proud of it, Muggle.' I've never heard such an insult!"

Mrs. Baker shook her head.

"Never going to get married," she repeated. "And neither is Hermione if she doesn't get her head out of those books! She finally has straight teeth and somewhat tamed hair but she still won't win a man if she doesn't stop learning and start focusing on proper edict!"

"Well she's always talking to her friends about these boys at their school," said Mrs. Graves. "Usually about this Harry boy, though. Potter I think, and a Ronald Weasel."

"Weasley," corrected Ms. Warnke. "I hear it from Mrs. Andrew who heard it from Mrs. Williams who heard it from Mrs. Quinn that Dr. Granger said his daughter's best friends at school are Harry Potter, Alexis McPherson and a Ron Weasley who passed away not so long ago."

"Pity," said Mrs. Baker perhaps a little too emotionlessly after having outlived four husbands going on five at this rate. "But McPherson you say?"

"Oh yes," said Ms. Bean, taking over everyone's attention the moment she used her I-know-something-you-all-don't tone. "As it would turn out, Hermione's guest, this Alexis Lee-Strange-"

"Lestrange," corrected Ms. Warnke. "You pounce the first e like an a."

"That's what I did," said Ms. Bean, waving Ms. Warnke off before continuing. "Anyways, she is the same person as Alexis McPherson."

"No!" said Ms. Warnke as if Ms. Bean had revealed an unbelievable secret.

"Nonsense, Greta," said Mrs. Smith.

"It's true!" said Mrs. MacKenzie with another fierce nod but before she could add anymore Ms. Bean continued.

"I heard it from the horse's mouth!" she said rather proudly. "As it would turn out the girl's parents are famous murders!"

"No!" cried Ms. Warnke again.

"It's true!" retorted Mrs. MacKenzie almost habitually.

"Yes, it's true," continued Ms. Bean. "The girl's parents were locked up about fifteen years ago and only a few months into their sentence out popped the girl!"

"The girl was born a jailbird!" stated Mrs. Graves for everyone else.

"Than why the two different last names?" asked Mrs. Smith.

"Because the girl was raised in America by her late guardian under his last name and didn't discover her until about a year ago," stated Ms. Bean matter-a-factly. "Kept the whole thing hush-hush until she was told by, and you'll never believe this, her uncle Serious Black!"

"No!" cried Ms. Warnke along with Mrs. Smith and Mrs. Graves.

"What dreadful heritage!" exclaimed Mrs. Baker. "The poor girl will never get married if knowledge like that is known. How ever did the girl escape that madman's presence with her life?"

"Yes, Greta," said Mrs. MacKenzie, nodding her head once again, "how did she escape?"

"All I know for certain is that her escape cost the Weasel-"

"Weasley," corrected Ms. Warnke.

"That's what I said," said Ms. Bean. "Anyways, it cost the boy his life."

"How dreadful!" cried Mrs. Smith. All of the other woman nodded solemnly in agreement.

Suddenly loud music escaped from the Granger's open living room window.

_"This is how we do it!"_

"Hex, turn that down!" called the voice of Hermione Granger from another room. "The neighbors will hear it!"

"So what?" said Alexis Lestrange with a laugh in her throat at her friend's worry. "It's Muggle music!"

"But it's-"

"_This is how we do it!_" shouted Alexis over her friend along to the radio.

"Hex!"

"Moony!" Alexis called back. Ms. Bean could see, while craning her neck, that the green eye girl was now dancing with a crazy smile on her face- a crazy smile that seemed to be contagious as it slowly appeared on Hermione's face as well.

Suddenly a third figure with bubblegum pink hair entered the room tripping over the sofa.

"I love this song!" exclaimed the older girl Ms. Bean remembered being called Tonks.

"Then dance with us!" laughed Alexis, grabbing hold of both her friends hands and pulling them towards the center of the living room.

Hermione seemed to be giggling up a storm as both Alexis and Tonks seemed to be attempting to rap with the song and although they did so rather poorly, Ms. Bean found them entertaining. Her guest, however, did not.

"Let's go inside, Greta," said Mrs. Smith, fanning herself again. "It's hot and those children are being so rude playing that noise loud enough that the whole neighborhood can hear it."

Ms. Bean would have argued that the reason it was so loud is the fact that they were sitting directly next to the Granger's living room window and that Mrs. Smith always had her hearing aid on full so that she could hear everyone's secrets, but decided against it in the end. Instead, she sent one last look towards the strange girls before leading her party inside her home.

What Ms. Bean didn't know, however, is that had she had stayed just a bit longer she would have heard perhaps the greatest gossip in her life time for the school Alexis and Hermione attended was not just any school. It was in fact a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and both Alexis and Hermione along with their friend Tonks were witches.

"Alright," said Alexis, turning off the radio when the song ended. "What is it you wanted to talk about Hermione?"

Hermione, out of breath from dancing so much flopped down on her couch next to Tonks who's hair was now a bright purple. Alexis smiled down at her bushy haired, bookworm friend before nodding towards her Metamorphmagus cousin.

"Do you know what she wants to talk about?" she asked Tonks who nodded.

"It's about Harry," she replied.

"And the Order," Hermione added before turning towards Tonks. "Would you-"

"Got it," said Tonk. She withdrew a long wooden stick that was undoubtedly her wand before pointing it at the window. It suddenly closed. "Continue."

"Right," said Hermione. "Hex, we don't think you should be there when we go pick up Harry."

Suddenly the living room filled with a loud laughter that escaped Alexis's lips. Her eyes were filling with tears she was laughing so hard.

_'Err, Hex,'_ said the voice of Ron Weasley inside Alexis's mind. He, along with Cedric Diggory and Alexis's late guardian Tomas McPherson were all able to communicate with her even after their deaths. _'I don't think Moony was joking.'_

_'Me either, girly,' _added Cedric, cutting off Alexis's laughter.

"You can't be serious," said Alexis almost asking Hermione not to be. Neither Hermione nor Tonks made any attempt at a reply. "Hermione, he's my best friend!"

"And Voldemort is after both of you," retorted Tonks who since Hermione's mother had made perhaps the most sound argument as to why she shouldn't be afraid to call the Dark Lord - the same Dark Lord that attacked Harry when he was a baby and killed Harry's parents before somehow failing to kill Harry with the killing curse - by his name, though only Alexis and Harry called him by his real name of Tom Riddle. "Having the two of you in the same place at the same time outside of Hogwarts is an incident waiting to happen."

Alexis huffed, crossing her arms.

"And who is this we," she asked angrily, "that thinks this?"

"The Order," said Hermione. "We'll be joining them today so you can ask them-"

"And what did Remus and Sirius say about this?" Alexis growled.

The fireplace in front of the three girls suddenly roared to life with bright green flames, scaring Mrs. Granger, who had only just been walking into the living room from the kitchen with cookies, and causing her to throw the tray into the air in surprise. Mr. Granger, who had unfortunately been walking in the room behind her, was hit by the falling tray on the top of his head. He let out a loud 'oof' before falling on his bum. He let out another 'oof' when he's wife screamed and fell backwards in surprise as two men stepped out of the flames.

"Personally, I told the Order they were crazy if they thought you'd listen to them," said the scruffier man with shoulder length black hair, a small amount of stubble, and coal color eyes. He was wearing a grin almost identical to the one Alexis had been wearing as she was dancing only minutes ago and it was directed right towards the green eyed witch. "Miss me, pup?"

"Sirius!" said Alexis, becoming temporarily distracted by her uncle's presence. She practically tackled him with her embrace.

The man named Sirius, or rather, the man named Sirius Black who was both Alexis and Tonks' cousin and an escape prisoner from the Wizard prison Azkaban where he had been wrongly sentenced to for murder, chuckled into his more niece-than-cousin's hair.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," he said with a smirk. He tossed a look over his shoulder at the man who had arrived with him through the Floo Network's newest fireplace. "Beat that, Remus."

But if Sirius had thought Alexis would hug the man by the name of Remus with any less mirth than she had hugged him then he had been sorely mistaken. Alexis embraced the slowly greying brown haired man with eyes an almost perfect match to her's in an almost bone crushing hug which Remus returned in full force.

"Hello, Alexis," said Remus squeezing Alexis one last time before releasing her.

"Hello?" said Alexis in mock hurt. "Remus Lupin, you old wolf! I haven't seen you since June and all I get is a hello?"

"It's only July," said Remus.

"Fourteenth," added Hermione.

"You saw me on the twenty-eighth," Remus stated.

"That's over two weeks!" said Alexis. "At least Sirius asked if I had missed him!"

Remus rolled his eyes in a manner Alexis found familiar because it was the same as her own. She wasn't sure if he had picked it up from her or if she had inherited it from him. It depended on whether or not Remus was her father and that was not something either of them knew for a fact quite yet. Alexis's father could also be Lord Voldemort, an insane lunatic by the name of Barty Crouch, or perhaps even her mother's husband Rodolphus Lestrange. She didn't know and it wasn't as if Alexis could ask her mother who was currently serving a life sentence in Azkaban for countless murder and the torturing of Alexis's friend from school Neville Longbottom's parents with the help of her husband, brother-in-law, and Barty Crouch Jr.

"Did you miss me?" Remus asked, his lip twitching towards a smile.

Alexis grinned and said, "Absolutely not but do you know who I did miss? My best friend Harry Potter, which is why I'm coming with you to pick him up."

"Told you," chuckled Sirius.

Remus rolled his eyes again.

"We'll discuss this later," he said before looking over at Tonks. "Have they finished packing?"

"Of course, Remmy," said Tonks in mock insult. "I'm not a child, you know?"

Everyone except for Alexis and Sirius seemed to miss Remus tense up at the nickname Tonks had taken to calling him. It was the same nickname Alexis remembered her mother using for him before... before her mother had changed.

"But you all aren't leaving until tonight," said Mrs. Granger, who had finally returned to her feet along with her husband.

"Did plans change?" asked Mr. Granger who discretely ate one of the many cookies that had fallen on him.

"Yes," said Sirius. "Sorry, cousin but we're leaving with your charges immediately."

Tonks nodded her head understandingly before hurrying up the stairs to grab Alexis and Hermione's trunks without another word. Alexis and Hermione, however, had a few words of their own.

"But we were told we weren't going to be leaving until tonight," said Hermione. "At nine!"

"The sun hasn't even gone down!" Alexis pointed out.

"Exactly," said Remus. He pulled an old button up shirt out of his pocket and tossed it to Alexis. "I know it's last minute but plans have changed greatly. We need to get you two out of here before the sun goes down. Now, Alexis, put that shirt on."

Alexis did as she was told and pulled the adult male shirt on over her clothes. It smelt exactly like chocolate and dog.

"Is this your shirt?" Alexis asked, sniffing the shirt again while Sirius walked the Grangers into the kitchen to mostly explain what was going on.

"Yes," said Remus absentmindedly before looking towards Hermione. "Now, Hermione, you should be fine without my scent. Forgive me if I offend, but I can smell the wolf in you so that should musk your natural sent."

"Thanks?" Hermione said awkwardly before her eyes widened considerably. "He already has them on his side?"

Remus nodded grimly while Alexis tilted her head in confusion.

"He has what on his side?" asked Alexis, already knowing he was Voldemort.

"Werewolves," said Remus but he said nothing else as Tonks returned to the room with two trunks, a small bird cage with Alexis's tiny owl Guy inside it, and Hermione's basket for her cat Crookshanks floating in front of her.

"That's everything," said Tonks. "I'll go watch the Grangers before Sirius scares them to death."

"Good idea," said Remus. However, he grabbed Tonks' arm gently before she could fully leave. "Be careful, Nymphadora."

Tonks, who had at first looked as if she was going to blush when Remus had grabbed her arm, scowled when he said her first name.

"I'm a big girl, Remus," she said, her scowl slowly fading. Alexis smirked, knowing full well that Remus was one of the only people besides Alexis and Alastor 'Madeye' Moody Tonks couldn't stay mad at for long. "You watch yourself out there."

Remus nodded before pointing his wand at Alexis and Hermione's trunks. The two trunks shrunk considerably before becoming the size a wallet which each witch pocketed wordlessly.

"Werewolves?" Alexis asked quietly as Remus disappeared into the kitchen to grab Sirius.

"Yes," said Hermione. "Remember what Professor Dumbledore said at the end of the school year? Voldemort has been recruiting all kinds of dark creatures."

"Yeah," said Alexis, thinking back only briefly to her and Harry's meeting with the newly reborn Dark Lord, "I remember him saying something on those lines but what do werewolves have to do with us leaving early?"

"Everything," said Sirius, reentering the living room with glamour charm on him now. His hair had sprouted grays and his beard had lengthened considerably. He also seemed to have aged at least ten years with the amount of wrinkles that now covered his face. "We can explain when we get back to... Well, you'll see."

"We have to leave now," said Remus, looking down at his old wristwatch. "The sun sets in eight minutes and then Greyback will send out his pack."

"But-" started Alexis only to be cut off by Hermione elbowing her.

'_Later_,' Hermione thought with a stern look at her friend.

Reluctantly Alexis nodded. She grabbed Guy's cage and turned towards the fireplace.

"No, we're apperating," said Sirius. "The Floo Network connection was only for emergencies. Not that this isn't an emergency but it was a one way thing. Come on, pup. We need to get outside."

"Right," said Alexis. She walked past Hermione, who was quickly saying her goodbyes to her parents while Sirius put Crookshanks in his basket, and over to Remus. He took her by the shoulder and led her outside.

"You need to stay as close to me as possible, Alexis," Remus said quietly as Sirius and Hermione hurried after them. "They have your sent so as long as I'm near by it should be mostly covered, especially with how close we are to a full moon."

Alexis nodded her head even though she didn't understand what Remus was saying had to do with anything. Why were werewolves a problem? She knew that they would probably side with Voldemort in the war but what did that have to do with her? Were they tracking her? Why?

"What about Harry?" she asked suddenly as Remus directed her hastily towards the apperation point. "Are there werewolves after him as well?"

"Harry's safe," said Remus with a small smile before it fell from his face completely. "It's only you that Greyback is after."

"Who the hell is-"

"Hold on tight, Hex," ordered Sirius suddenly. Instinctively Alexis tightened her grip on Remus's arm. Her eyes caught sight of two shimmering blue eyes and she heard a rather frightening growl before the feeling of side-along apperation hit her full on.

Landing along with a loud clapping noise similar to thunder, Alexis suddenly appeared on a dark, London street in the middle of a rain storm. She was only standing still for five seconds and was already drenched as the rain poured mercilessly from the dark clouds above.

"Everyone alright?" yelled Remus over the loud, howling wind.

Alexis nodded her head in the rain, very glad she had on an extra layer despite it did nothing to keep her dry. She wasn't sure if Remus saw her nod, however, considering Alexis could barely make out Hermione and Sirius standing next to her.

"Both of you read this quickly and memorize it," shouted Sirius, sticking a piece of paper in front of them.

The ink was smearing on the paper fast but Alexis read:

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

_'Grimmauld Place?'_ Alexis thought to herself. _'Well doesn't that sound cheery?'_

McPherson chuckled, "_Wait 'till you see the inside.'_

Alexis shook her head.

"When on earth have you-" Alexis started before stopping suddenly when she not only remembered that she was talking out loud but when another large street house started to appear between eleven and thirteen. Despite being hard to see through the buckets of rain pouring down on them, Alexis could see the dreary house fully appear just as they ran up its stone steps to its black door. The door looked as if a big dog had tried to claw it down. It had no mail slot and no key, leaving its only decorations to be a silver doorknob and a silver door knocker shaped like a twisted serpent.

"Get them inside, Remus," said Sirius as they all huddle as close as they could to the door in a vain attempt to get out of the rain. "They're shivering like leaves!"

"And all of you smell like wet dogs," Alexis muttered.

"You currently smell like me," said Remus casually as he raised his wand to the door. His blatantly ignored Alexis's scowl, though his lip did twitch towards a smile, in favor of tapping his wand once on the door leading to a series of lock turning sounds coming from inside.

Suddenly the door swung open and Remus and Sirius quickly ushered both girls inside, who were, in fact, shivering like leaves.

"Where the hell are we?" Alexis asked the moment the door closed behind them. She had only taken one look around the dark, gloomy house and already decided she liked it. "And what's that smell? It smells like mold and soap."

"Hex!" reprimanded Hermione while both Remus and Sirius smiled.

"We're in the Headquarters of Order of the Phoenix," answered Remus. "And that smell is the house and Molly's attempt at cleaning it."

Alexis nodded her head, still looking around.

"The same Order Hermione and Tonks have been getting letters from all summer but haven't told me anything about except Dumbledore is in charge?" Alexis asked unsure if her frustration had stayed out of her voice or not. She hadn't liked how Hermione and Tonks had been keeping secrets from her when she had asked them about the constant owls they had been receiving outside as the usual ones from friends. Alexis tilted her head at the sight of the dark drapes covering the center of one side of the hall. "Isn't this place a little... dark?"

"But safe," said Sirius, stopping Alexis from moving the drapes on the wall by grabbing her hand. "Mostly. It's the old Black family home. No ones lived here in years and I inherited it so I offered it to Dumbledore as headquarters."

"So this is the house you two and Arthur were cleaning out last year," said Alexis, slowly drifting down the hall without the others.

"Hex, where are you going?" Hermione called as Alexis began off.

"I don't know!" Alexis called over her shoulder suddenly feeling devious.

"Alexis!" Remus and Sirius called together when the green eyed girl suddenly took off in a run.

Alexis for some reason suddenly felt like exploring. She didn't care that she was still soaking wet from the rain nor did she care that she had no idea where anything was in this place. Alexis just wanted to explore.

And she would have... if something hadn't collided with her before wrapping itself around her legs.

"What the h-"

"Mistress has returned!" cried what Alexis could only hope was a house elf.

Having only met a handful of house elves, the creature that had fastened its boney arms around Alexis's legs, was perhaps the strangest house elf Alexis had ever seen. Covered in wrinkly skin from head to toe and with long bat ears that had white hair sticking out of them even Alexis was having trouble seeing the beauty in the thing until it looked up at her with its bloodshot sky blue eyes filled with tears.

"Kreacher has missed mistress! Kreacher has missed mistress so much!"

Alexis blinked down at the house elf before wrapping her arms around it and squeezing it tightly.

"Oh my god!" she shrieked spinning the house elf enthusiastically. "Sirius! Tell me we get to keep it!"

Paying no mind to the sudden shrieking that filled the air as if Alexis's raised voice had woken someone - or something - up, Alexis waited patiently for Sirius or Remus to catch up to her while she squeezed the life out of the house elf in her arms.

"Kreacher is not worthy of affection!" shrieked the house elf that called itself Kreacher, "Mistress should not waste emotions on Kreacher!"

"But you're adorable!" said Alexis. Her odd taste in what was cute or adorable had not changed since she had started attending Hogwarts. Dragons, which were normally seen as terrifying were cute to her while giant, three headed dogs were adorable despite their desire to eat her and her friends. Even Crookshanks, who was perhaps the ugliest ginger cat in the world in- Ron's opinion- thanks to his smushed in face, was the cutest thing Alexis had ever seen.

"Mistress Bellatrix!" cried Kreacher, torn between embracing Alexis in her hug and pulling away in fear of shaming her. Alexis, however, upon hearing her mother's name, froze.

"You know my mother?" she asked in more of a whisper. The shrieking coming from down the hall had ceased and now all Alexis could hear was footsteps heading her way from both ends of the corridor but Alexis's eyes stayed glued on the house elf. That is, they did until a surprisingly familiar voice filled the air.

"Of course he does. Kreacher has been serving the Black family for over forty years and your mother _is_ a Black."

Looking up, Alexis's eyes fell on perhaps the last person she had been expecting to see. With his brown hair once again long enough for it to be worn in a ponytail and his eyes only slightly duller than their usual silvery-grey, Alexis didn't know whether to frown or sneer at the man leaning on the doorway in front of her, the same man that had been her late guardian's best friend and murderer.

She decided to keep a blank expression before saying his name:

"Swine."

* * *

And the fifth book of the Alexis Lestrange story has begun! Werewolves after Hex, and both Swine and Kreacher have made their first appearances all in one chapter!

I want to know how many people noticed that Ms. Bean's husband's name was Jim Bean. I did that for my dad because I'm pretty sure my sister and my constant bantering about Harry Potter has drove him to drinking.

Please review!

DCF


	2. House of Black

In honor of the 365th day the Alexis Lestrange has been on Fanfiction, I giv you a very long, emotional, funny, strange chapter two!

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

5 Chapter 2: House of Black

"Lestrange," said Swine just as if not more neutrally than Alexis had.

There was a pause where the two seemed to be silently examining the other. Alexis knew it had only been a few weeks, not even a full month, since the two had last saw each other the night of the Third Task in the TriWizard Tournament and knew she hadn't changed much in appearance since then but Swine was a different story. The loyal until death Ministry worker seemed to have lost several pounds since their last encounter and had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"Kreacher doesn't understand why he stares at Mistress Bellatrix's daughter like insect to be dissected," grumbled the house elf that Alexis still had wrapped in her arms. "She is Pureblood while he is swine. She is his better. He is worm to her."

"Perhaps so," mused Swine quietly before taking a sip from the bottle in his hand Alexis had failed to see until now. His words stunned her and before she could ask what he had meant Remus, Hermione, and a now normal looking Sirius arrived from down the hall.

Sirius nodded to him, a look of concern crossing the ex-prisoner's face.

"You alright there, Carter?" Sirius asked, his eye falling on the bottle in Swine's hand.

"Oh, I'm dandy," Swine said with a cold chuckle that didn't reach his dead eyes. "But you won't be once Molly gets ahold of you. She's furious that you left the house. Been creating a storm in the kitchen. Apparently she cooks when she's angry."

"Right," said Sirius, still eyeing Swine with a worried look. Swine noticed too.

"I'm fine, Sirius," stated Swine a little more forcefully. His lip twitched when he added, "Seriously."

Swine's joke, despite how awful it was, seemed to have led Sirius to relaxing a bit. Remus, however, was a different story.

"Carter," he started but stopped when he glanced down and remembered that Alexis and Hermione were present and shivering from the rain. "Never mind. Girls, upstairs, the Weasleys are already here. They should be able to show you where your rooms are. Fred and George can enlarge your trunks so you can shower and change, now that they're of age. Apparently dinner will be done soon thanks to Sirius."

Sirius rolled his eye but said nothing. Alexis, however, stood still for a moment, unsure what she had just seen and, more importantly, what to do with the house elf in her arms.

"Kreacher will show mistress's daughter to her room," said the house elf proudly. He took the bird cage were Guy was shivering into his boney hands and waited for Alexis excitedly.

"Kreacher," said Sirius in a cold voice. Both Alexis and Kreacher's head snapped towards him at his tone. "She's staying in Bellatrix's old room for when she came to visit."

Kreacher, who Alexis was starting to get the feeling hated Sirius by the way he was glaring at him and kept muttering rude things about him none too quietly, nodded his head almost violently in agreement.

"Go on, then," said Remus with a soft smile. "Molly will probably retrieve you for dinner herself. We have to report in so we'll see you then, alright?"

Alexis nodded her head, though rather reluctantly. "Yes, Remus. Come on, Hermione."

Hermione nodded, sniffing softly because of still being soaked. She followed in step behind Alexis and Kreacher who seemed to becoming overwhelmed with Alexis's kind attitude towards him.

"Kreacher, huh? I like it. It's a cool name, something I would use, I think. I don't know 'cause I've never had a house elf before to name. So my mom use to stay here, right? When she was a kid I'm guessing..."

Remus shook his head as Alexis's voice faded up the stairs before turning towards Swine who had also been watching the girls leave.

"Well that was fun," said Swine with another swig from his bottle. "She seems happy."

Sirius frowned before snatching the bottle out of Swine's hand. Swine didn't argue but did give Sirius and Remus the look of a hurt puppy.

"It was only one," Swine muttered. "I just got off guard duty."

"No excuse," said Sirius.

"Does Molly know you were drinking?" asked Remus, causing Swine to scowl.

"Come on," he growled, pushing off the door and heading down the hall without another glance at the two Marauders. "They're waiting for you two to report... and to skin Sirius for leaving the house."

.

After perhaps the greatest bath in her life, Alexis stepped out of her personal bathroom and into her mother's room. It looked very much like her room at the Malfoy Manor where she had spent her first summer after Hogwarts, though she figured she had Narcissa Malfoy to thank for that. She was, after all, her mother's younger sister. Sitting on her queen sized bed covered with an almost perfect copy of the silver comforter at the Malfoy's (or perhaps the one at the Malfoy's was the copy?), down to the very last star in the Orion constellation, Alexis let her mind drift to her Slytherin best friend.

Draco Malfoy was the first friend Alexis had made at Hogwarts... well technically second but Peeves the Poltergeist wasn't a living being as far as Alexis could tell so Draco was first. He had rode with her across the Black Lake to the castle the night of their sorting and had treated her as an equal since day one. Despite not knowing he was her cousin until the end of their third year, Alexis had always felt close to the silver-blonde haired Slytherin. She had even felt like part of his family when she had spent the summer with them. Narcissa had been very kind too her and had even treated Alexis how she had grown to expect a mother to while Lucius...

Alexis shook her head with a frown. No, she would not think about her cousin's father and her aunt's husband. As far as Alexis was concerned the man was dead to her the moment he arrived in the graveyard with all the other Deatheaters.

_'He did heal you, Hex,'_ said McPherson.

Alexis's frown deepened.

"He also nearly killed me with Riddle's diary my second year, tricked me into believing it was an accident, and then turned out to be a follower of Voldemort," Alexis sneered. She laid down on her back and glared up at her ceiling.

'_Yes,' _said McPherson_, 'but he also let you escape and afterwards came to check on you.'_

Alexis snorted in disgust.

"No, he came to make sure I wouldn't talk," she huffed, still glaring at the ceiling. It was actually a beautiful view. Though rather dusty still, there was a clear view of moving constellations on it dancing around.

"Mistress Bellatrix's daughter talks to herself like mistress did," muttered the voice of Kreacher.

Alexis sat up immediately to find the house elf in her room dusting her wardrobe. As it would turn out, the thing was not supposed to be black but grey.

"Mistress's daughter talks friends, Kreacher thinks," Kreacher said, continuing to mumble to himself as he dusted unperturbed by Alexis's raised eyebrow towards him. "Mistress use to talk to sisters. Always arguing with sisters, never getting along when she talk to them without their presence. Always mad mistress angry or sad, never happy."

"Err, Kreacher?" said Alexis. The house elf turned to her obediently.

"Yes, mistress?" said Kreacher. "May Kreacher help you, mistress?"

"Yeah," said Alexis, "I actually have a few things to ask you, actually starting with, how did you get in my room?"

"Mistress's daughter never closed door," answered Kreacher before muttering louder than Alexis thought he meant, "mistress never closed door either. Mistress never mind Kreacher coming in though."

"I don't mind you coming in," said Alexis quickly, "just, uh, just knock if I'm in here, alright?"

"Yes, mistress," said Kreacher bowing low. "Kreacher will knock." He then added as if he were thinking out loud, "Kreacher has never knocked before. Mistress's daughter is odd but Kreacher will respect her wishes."

"Err, thank you?" Alexis asked more than said.

"Mistress's daughter speaks improper," Kreacher said, continuing to speak out loud what Alexis was sure we're supposed to be his thoughts. "Kreacher does not under stand why mistress's daughter says 'err' and 'yeah' like some kind of Muggle. Mistress's daughter is Pureblood and should speak like one."

"Right," said Alexis, slightly miffed by Kreacher's words, "you do know I have a name, right? It's Alexis."

"I'm sorry, mistress," said Kreacher, "but Kreacher can not call mistress's daughter that. Mistress must have wizard name given by parents. It would be on tapestry if mistress had name, Kreacher knows. Kreacher was there when mistress's mother's name appeared on tapestry and when blood-traitor, Master Sirius's name appeared- Before mistress blew it off, that is."

"I'm sorry," said Alexis, "what tapestry?"

"Mistress does not know tapestry," said Kreacher in disbelief. "Kreacher will show mistress tapestry. Kreacher has watched after tapestry for many years. Kreacher has kept it clean and away from Master Sirius. It is important, Kreacher knows."

"Okay," said Alexks, shrugging her shoulders. "Why the hell not? Lead the way, Kreacher."

And Kreacher did. Alexis was actually surprised by how quickly the little old house elf could move when motivated and could barely keep up with him as he weaved in and out of long hallways and corridors, down several stairs, and through even more halls before finally stopping in front of a grand black door in with a fancy silver doorknob on it and the words '_Toujours Pur' _written on the top of it's doorframe also in silver. It was perhaps the cleanest thing in the hallway until you reached the far end of it where the kitchen was located. Alexis could hear voices coming from it and someone saying her name but instead of heading towards the kitchen she followed Kreacher into the room.

Alexis whistled.

"Damn, Kreacher," Alexis said in awe. "Is this my family tree?"

"Yes, mistress," said Kreacher as Alexis's eyes scanned all four corners of the room.

Every inch of the walls were covered with a thick, carpet looking fabric which in turn was covered with several faces and names connected to a very artistic tree. Even the ceiling was covered with names and faces, going farther and farther back that Alexis lost count on how far when she reached the Middle Ages before whistling again.

"Am I on it?" she asked, looking for her mother's name and face to see if she was below it.

"Not yet."

Alexis nearly jumped at the sound of Sirius's voice. She turned towards the door to find him leaning on its frame with a forced smile. It was clear to Alexis that he did not enjoy the sight of the room, perhaps because of bad memories.

"What do you mean, not yet?" she asked when he made his way over to her. She paid no heed to Kreacher as he slowly made his way back into the corner of the room.

"Well," said Sirius, slowly examining the wall with Alexis, "you haven't been officially added to the Black family yet. To do that, you have to feed this blasted thing."

"Feed it?" Alexis asked, unsure if she had heard her uncle correctly.

Sirius nodded his head.

"Usually we would do it when you were a child," he said casually, as if feeding a wall tapestry was normal. "Right before your naming ceremony the matriarch of the family would take a knife, prick you, and feed a bit of your blood to the tapestry. Lovely, right?"

"Oh, absolutely," said Alexis sarcastically. "But than what?"

"Well, than your birth date would appear on the tapestry underneath your mother's," said Sirius. "Then when your mother said your full name it would appear as well as your picture."

"Why can't my father be the one that says my name?" asked Alexis.

Sirius smirked deviously at her.

"Pup," he said with a chuckle. "The Blacks are an ancient as well as dark family. We don't always act as faithful as we should, at least our heritage didn't. That's why the child appears underneath the mother instead of the father because if it were the other way around this family tree would look very different, right Kreacher?"

"Master speaks so poorly of his heritage," muttered Kreacher. "Kreacher hates master for his disrespect. Kreacher wishes master had stayed disowned."

"You were disowned?" Alexis asked, surprised.

"Yes," said Sirius, pointing towards his own name and face on the tapestry. There was a thick burn mark behind his picture. "At sixteen when I ran away from home. And I was hoping to stay disowned until my mother removed my disowning when she 'discovered' I had secretly been working with Voldemort the whole time. I still have no idea how she was able to get a vial of my blood so she could. It's rather frightening knowing she did though."

Sirius sighed loudly. "Still, if she hadn't I never would have inherited this 'lovely' home and Kreacher to go with it, now would I? You alright, pup?"

Alexis blinked, having gotten lost in her study of the tapestry. She had discovered her mother's name and face on it along with her mother's sisters. Narcissa's was connected to Lucius's and below both of their names was Draco along with his name and birthday. However, Bellatrix's older sister's face was burned off and all that remained was her name: Andromeda Tonks née Black.

"Yeah," said Alexis, barely taking her eyes off the black mark on the otherwise beautiful tapestry. She pointed to it. "I'm guessing that's what happens if you get disowned."

Sirius nodded.

"Personally," he said with a Black family smirk Alexis also had, "I think that's the best picture kind of picture on here and I'm sure Andy will agree. Though, I'm guessing you still want to be added to it."

Alexis shifted awkwardly.

"Kinda, yeah," she said almost guiltily.

"Well," said Sirius with a sigh that quickly turned into a smirk, "we can't only have one good Black on the bloody thing. I'm going to have to cut your arm though."

"Just don't nick an artery and I'll by fine," Alexis teased. She glanced behind her to see Kreacher tearing up.

"Kreacher never thought he'd see true heir name on tapestry," he said aloud to himself. "Kreacher never thought himself lucky enough. Kreacher is very happy."

"Well, now you've done it," grumbled Sirius. Alexis rolled her eyes at him as he drew a small pocket knife. "This might hurt a bit."

"Can't be worse than the Cruciatus," Alexis muttered but noticed Sirius visibly stiffened. "Sorry."

"It's alright, pup," Sirius tried to say with a smile but it never reached his eyes. He then looked down and very carefully nicked Alexis's arm. A small amount of blood began to pour from it that he covered the knife with before healing her wound. He then gave the knife to Alexis.

Sirius nodded towards her mother's name.

"Just press the knife under Trix's name and you'll officially be a Black," he said.

Alexis lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Is it really that easy?" she asked with a smirk.

Sirius merely shrugged.

"Well it couldn't be too challenging considering it was usually done when we were babes," he said with a smirk of his own. "Hurry up before the blood dries and I have to clean that thing again. I just cleaned it this morning."

Rolling her eyes, Alexis placed the knife against the tapestry just below her mother's name. She then watched in complete amazement as the blood on the knife seemed to crawl it's way onto the tapestry before slowly crawling downwards while forming a connecting branch between Bellatrix and Rodolphus's name only to stop just a few inches down. The brownish-red tree then began to bleed gold words that read: _November 1, 1980-_ . In the place where her name was supposed to be was an elegant question mark that made Alexis grin for some reason.

"So now dear old mum," said Alexis in a terrible British accent, "has to name me and I'll officially be a member of the Black Family."

Sirius rolled his eyes before throwing an arm over Alexis's shoulder.

"You'll be the first person to know if she does," he said with a chuckle, leading Alexis out of the room. "Well, after Remus who'll have to tell you while I'm laughing at whatever ridiculous name she gives you because I highly doubt she'll be pleased with a Muggle name like Alexis for the heir to the Black and Lestrange families' fortune."

"Which reminds me," said Alexis, "how does that work? I'm probably the youngest Black on that tapestry and I know at least half a dozen Lestranges thanks to Draco."

"Yes," said Sirius, "but your mother is the eldest Black with an heir and who hasn't been disowned. If I were to have a child, which I have no intention in ever doing, thank you very much, you and Harry are enough, it would be my child. After me it goes Bellatrix because there aren't any living male Blacks and she's the eldest girl. The same goes for the Lestrange family. Rodolphus is the eldest son of the Lestranges late Patriarch, making him heir and you, through marriage or blood, his heir. Make sense, pup?"

Alexis shrugged before smirking at her uncle.

"Yes, surprisingly seeing that you said it," she teased earning her a laugh and a hair ruffle from her uncle.

"Come on, brat," Sirius said with a chuckle, "Molly made dinner and there's a few people who want to say their hellos."

"Like who?"

The was a loud CRACK! and suddenly two identical red heads were standing right in front of Alexis.

"Well-"

"-for starters-"

"-us!" said Fred and George Weasley together before hugging Alexis mercilessly.

"Hey guys!" squeaked Alexis through a crack in the twins' bone crushing hug. "Can't breathe!"

"And serves you right, too," said Fred with a grin.

"Not saying hello to us when you first arrived," scoffed George in mock anger.

"The nerve," added Fred.

"Even Hermione said hello to us- well," said George, a strange glint filling his eyes, "she said hello to one of us, right Freddie?"

Sirius let out a bark of laughter while Fred elbowed his twin none too gently in the stomach.

"Anyways," said Fred, his ears for some reason turning as red as his hair, "lots of people are here to greet you."

"Yeah," said George, throwing his arm over Alexis's shoulder just as Fred did so that there was a twin walking on either of her side while Sirius took up the rear. "Mum, Bill, Charlie-"

"Dad just got off work so he's here too," threw in Fred.

"- Kingsley Shakelbolt-"

"He's just about to go to work."

"- Tonks -"

"Who just got here after 'werewolf proofing' the Granger's house."

"- and Fleur Delacour," finished George. "To name a few. Oh, and Amos Diggory. You know-"

"Cedric's dad," said Alexis quietly. There was a pregnant pause before she smiled a reassuring smile at the twins. "So what's for dinner?"

"Soup."

Alexis's smile slowly enlarged as she entered the kitchen only to be greeted by a slightly heavy set witch with fiery red hair and motherly blue eyes. Molly Weasley sent Alexis a loving smile.

"I thought, with how the weather was today, that a big bowl of chicken noodle soup would do everyone some good," she said before Alexis nearly tackled her in a hug. "Hello, dear. How are you?"

"Great," said Alexis, looking up at the mother figure in her life. "I missed you though, all of you."

"Well, we missed you too," said Mrs. Weasley, patting Alexis on the back. "Now, get to the table. I sent Sirius to get you a while ago and apparently he thought _this_time he could wait long enough for someone else to go looking for you."

"Oh, give it a rest, Molly," moaned Sirius. "We had to leave straight away or else we might not have made it on time."

"Dumbledore told you-"

"Dumbledore can eat his socks if he thinks I was going to leave my niece in danger a second longer than necessary," snapped Sirius bluntly.

There was a soft chuckle and everyone's head turned towards the entrance to the dinning room. Standing there with an amused twinkle in his eye was none other than Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster to Hogwarts and leader of the Order of the Phoenix, in perhaps the strangest attire Alexis had ever seen, only second to the man in the kilt and poncho at the Quidditch World Cup last year. Dumbledore wore a white button up with pale pink flowers all over it, khaki dress slacks, a navy tie with the face of a monkey on it, and shining, white loafers that left his purple socks covered in silver moons visible. He wore his long white hair under green bowler hat and had his equally long beard tucked behind his black belt.

There was a moment where Alexis thought that perhaps Dumbledore was colorblind before she remembered he could read minds. Nonetheless, Dumbledore sent her an amused smile.

"I must say, I'd rather not eat my socks," he said in his usual serious-but-not-really voice as he joined them in the kitchen. "They were a Christmas gift a few years ago-" Alexis smirked, remembering when she and Harry gave the socks to him, "- and I'm rather fond of them so I must agree that Sirius's actions were justifiable."

"Thank you," exclaimed Sirius, triumphantly but Dumbledore wasn't finished.

"However, it is best it doesn't happen again as it may not always end in our favor."

Sirius scowled but said nothing. Alexis could tell he was not happy with what Dumbledore was implying and that was that Sirius had to stay inside.

"Will you be staying for dinner, Albus?" asked Mrs. Weasley when the kitchen suddenly became very quiet.

"Alas, I cannot," said Dumbledore. "But before I go, I must speak with Alexis. If you wouldn't mind..."

Taking the hint, Mrs. Weasley hurried her sons and Sirius out of the kitchen so that it was only Alexis and Dumbledore. Alexis looked up at her headmaster with a curious look, unsure at what he had wanted to talk about.

"Yes, sir?" Alexis asked. "Is something the matter?"

Dumbledore smiled shaking his head softly.

"No dear, I must simply ask a few favors of you, that's all."

"Alright," said Alexis, lifting an eyebrow. What exactly could Dumbledore need from her?

"First," he said quietly, as to not be overheard, "I must ask or rather, implore, that you refrain from using Legilimency at all while here, do you understand?"

"Um," said Alexis, surprised. "Yes?"

"Until you have stronger shields, Alexis," said Dumbledore, "it is best that you know very few facts about what is going on here. I'm sorry if that is seen as unfair but it is a necessity if you wish to keep everyone here safe. You do, don't you?"

"Of course!" said Alexis, suddenly taking offense to what Dumbledore was implying. "Everyone here-"

Dumbledore raised his hand, silencing her.

"I did not wish to offend you, Alexis," said Dumbledore carefully. "It was merely a question. I have one other request that I must insist you follow."

"And that is?" Alexis asked, still not entirely happy with Dumbledore at the moment.

"That you refrain from telling Harry any and all things you learn here and where here is exactly."

Alexis blinked. Dumbledore couldn't have just asked her to keep a secret from Harry. No, the old man was smart enough to know that was a stupid idea. He must have been joking. Yet, the look in Dumbledore's eyes told Alexis that he was not joking.

"No."

Now it was Dumbledore's turn to blink but he did not. In fact, it seemed as if he had been expecting Alexis to answer this way.

"Sadly I had expected as much," he said with a sigh. "That is why I asked everyone else to prevent you from doing so. I am sorry, Alexis, but it is for Harry's own good that he knows very little on what is going on here."

"I don't believe that and neither will Harry," said Alexis. "I'm sorry, professor, but if I can tell it to Harry and he asks I will tell him. I'll refrain from sharing this location but I will tell him any and all things he wants to know about besides that. He's my best friend and . Him. Everything."

Alexis stared boldly into Dumbledore's eye, having an unexplainable desire to hit him. She didn't understand it but for some reason her mind went back to last year when she had caught Rita Skeeter and discovered she was an Animagus. Suddenly Alexis remembered the good feeling that had filled her system when she had attacked the reporter woman and Alexis wondered if it would feel as good if she casted the spell on Dumbledore. Her hand twitched.

'_Alexis_,' warned McPherson but his voice was barely a whisper. It was as if something was blocking his voice from reaching her. '_Alexis, breathe_.'

And Alexis did. She took a deep breath and looked up to see Dumbledore still looking at her calmly but there was no twinkle in his eye. Instead, he looked almost worried and, more importantly, despite it being only partially visible, Alexis could tell he had his wand in his right hand.

"Professor?" Alexis asked, her voice showing just how shaken she was.

"Alexis," said Dumbledore very slowly. "I suggest you listen closely to the voices in there," he pointed up at Alexis's forehead with his wand free hand, "and try very hard to remain calm. I know this will be stressful but Harry will be joining you all at the end of the month and you can tell him everything then."

Alexis merely nodded her head, still shaken by what had just happened. She had been about to attack Dumbledore. Dumbledore!

"What's wrong with me?" she whispered.

Dumbledore patted her shoulder gently, his usual grandfather personality suddenly returning.

"Get some food, Alexis," he said softly but there was no arguing with him. "And then, perhaps you should get some rest."

It didn't sit well with Alexis that Dumbledore had not answered her question but she said nothing when the headmaster silently made his way out of the kitchen. Several minutes later, Alexis did the same only instead of heading towards the front door she went into the dinning room.

"Well, it's about time," teased Tonks the moment her cousin came into view. "Wotcher, Hex!"

Alexis forced a smile that must have been rather real looking because no one questioned it.

"Sorry," she said before sheepishly taking her seat in between Sirius and Remus and across from Hermione and the twins. "How's the soup?"

There was a choirs of praises that led to a blushing Mrs. Weasley and a grinning Mr. Weasley who kissed his wife on the cheek in gratitude. Alexis was actually able to genuinely smile at that.

"Afternoon, Alexis," said the deep voice of Kingsley Shakelbolt who smiled at Alexis from across the table.

"Hiya, Kingsley," Alexis said cheerfully.

"Enjoying your holiday?"

"As much as you can with Voldemort out to get you and your best friend," Alexis deadpanned without looking up from her bowl. The table fell silent. Someone let out a chuckle and Alexis was surprised to see it had been Swine.

"Did you pick up your sense of humor from Tom?" he asked just as dryly as Alexis.

Alexis's eye twitched.

'_Alexis_,' warned McPherson. '_It's not worth it.'_

"What exactly is _he_ doing here?" Alexis asked in the most neutral tone she could muster.

"Would you rather it be Snape?" asked Sirius. Alexis didn't hesitate to say yes making Swine laugh again.

"Wonderful," he said with a chuckle. "I'm lower on the list than a Deatheater."

"I don't want to severely maim Snape, so yeah, you are."

"At least I never served the Dark Lord."

"At least Snape never killed his best friend."

Several spoons dropped. Swine's eyes locked with Alexis's and there seemed to be a moment were no one knew what was about to happen when Swine suddenly looked away towards a short, shady looking man Alexis had never met before but reminded her of a bulldog.

"Mundungus, did you ever find out what happened to all those illegal dragon eggs?"

The man Swine called Mundungus jumped, clearly surprised by the sudden change in conversation.

"Err- no, bu' a friend of mine thinks the fellow in Lancaster sold them fo' a small fortune. What I would have given to be in that wizards shoes."

Despite the fact that now conversations were once again picking up at the table, Alexis's eyes stayed glued on Swine who wasn't paying her the least bit of attention. In fact, he had suddenly become very interested in his soup and Mundungus's stories.

"Are you ready for school to start back up, Hex?"

Alexis turned to the left of the table to answer only to be greeted by the sight of a slightly pale looking Amos Diggory.

"Not really, sir," Alexis answered once she was able to re-find her tongue. She had not expected to ever have a conversation with Cedric's father after Cedric's death.

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because I have a few questions I want answered first and I haven't gotten to spend time with all of my friends yet."

Amos nodded his head understandably making Alexis very confused.

'_Dad deals with things different than most,'_said Cedric, answering Alexis's unasked question. _'He likes to pretend everything is okay until it is. He did this when my mum died a few years back too.'_

Alexis, understanding, nodded her head slightly before falling into a conversation with Amos for a little while. The rest of the table began to really converse as well. Tonks was using her Metamorphous abilities to change her facial much to Hermione and the twins delight; Bill and Fleur- who had demanded a proper hello after dinner, which made Alexis smile- were conversing quietly about work; Charlie was in a heated discussion with his father and Kingsley about the Ministry's laws on dragons; Mrs. Weasley and Remus were bantering back and forth about Hogwarts; while Sirius and Swine were having a strange conversation consisting of choppy sentences on a topic Alexis didn't know.

"Don't," said Sirius firmly.

"I wasn't," said Swine.

"I mean it."

"I said I wasn't."

"You said that last time."

"And?"

"Then you did it anyways."

"Well this isn't last time and it was only once."

"Once is enough."

"I'm only-"

"Remus, tell him."

"No, Carter," said Remus without even looking away from Mrs. Weasley. He then returned to his earlier conversation.

"See? You're not allowed," said Sirius triumphantly.

"You make it sound like I was going to do something horrible," Swine grumbled.

"To her, it is," said Sirius and suddenly Swine shut up for the rest of dinner.

When dinner drew to an end, Swine was the first to excuse himself from the table followed by Kingsley, who had to work the night shift at the Ministry that night, and Amos, who said he had to relieve Moody of guard duty. Alexis looked up at the mentioning of her legal guardian. She hadn't seen or heard from him since the last day of school and the two hadn't parted on friendly terms. In fact, after spending an entire year getting to know an imposter of Moody, Alexis was certain that the term friendly would never describe their relationship and she'd be lucky if it ever reached amicable acquaintances. For now, the two were aliens to each other.

"How is... Moody?" Alexis asked, refraining from calling her guardian and once uncle Al like she use to.

"Working like the devil," said Amos with a chuckle. "Don't know where that man gets his strength but he's done more work than most of us combined and it's not from lack of trying on our part. Well, I'm off. Goodnight everyone!"

There was a choirs of goodbyes before Amos Diggory disappeared in the fireplace like Kingsley had before him.

Tonks was the next to stand up. She yawned loudly, her hair turning silver and curly.

"Well, I'm off to bed," she announced, ruffling Hermione's hair across the table as she made her way out of the corner she was boxed in. "Werewolf proofing a house as you called it Sirius, takes a lot of energy."

Tonks then suddenly tripped over the back of Alexis's chair and fell into Remus's lap.

Several people snickered at Tonks' usual clumsiness including Tonks herself though she stopped when she saw Remus smirking down at her with an amused look. Her hair turned a lovely violet shade.

"I think you missed one, Tonks," Charlie teased.

Tonks looked at Charlie before finally standing up and saying, "Yeah, but I like this one so I think I'll keep it."

Barks of laughter escaped the two oldest Weasley boys while Sirius was laughing so hard there were tears coming out of his eyes. Alexis had perhaps the biggest grin ever on her face that Remus took one look at before he rolled his eyes and looked away, a light blush crawling up his neck.

"I'm too old for you!" Remus called hastily after Tonks' retreating backside, which only led to more laughter.

"Be careful, Remus," said Sirius between his laughter. "My cousin is a Black, estranged or not, and Blacks always get what they want."

"Which is why you all are going to tell me why werewolves were after Hermione and I in the first place," said Alexis, seeing this as the best opportunity for some answers.

The table fell quiet again. Mrs. Weasley shifted in her seat as if she was just about to say something but Sirius beat her to it.

"Don't bother, Molly," he said shaking his head. "Hermione already knows, which in turn means the twins know, and everyone else here in the Order even though one of us is asleep."

Sirius said the last part a bit louder than the rest when a snore escaped Mundungus's piglike mouth.

"But what if she tells Harry before he gets here?" Mrs. Weasley asked anyways.

"Well, I'm going to tell Harry anyways unless you stop me," said Alexis. "Dumbledore knows that Harry and I don't keep secrets from each other."

"Which is why we confiscated Guy," said Sirius. "Sorry, pup."

Alexis merely shrugged. Letters weren't the only way she and Harry were able to communicate and it would seem that Sirius and Remus had forgotten that.

"So why were there werewolves after me and Hermione?" Alexis asked again.

Remus pushed his bowl of soup back and folded his hands on the table. He let out a sigh before beginning.

"Fenrir Greyback," started Remus.

Immediately, Alexis's eyes widened. She knew who he was because of Draco. He was a foul werewolf leader that took to attacking children and, if they survived, kidnapping them to make them part of his pack. He had attacked Draco on his eighth birthday for unknown reasons but Draco had escaped without any physical damage. Draco had, however, earned a healthy fear of werewolves that day though.

"I'm guessing you've heard of him?" Remus asked but already knew the answer with one look at Alexis's face.

"The reason werewolves have such a bad reputation," answered Alexis anyways. "He also attacked Draco when he was little but failed to get to him."

"Well, consider your Slytherin friend very lucky," said Remus grimly. "Because only a handful of people can say they escaped without being bitten by Greyback and I am not one of them."

Alexis avoided the pained look in Remus's eyes as he continued, "In the last war, Greyback was used as a scare tactic in both the Wizard and Muggle world. Snatching children, attacking entire families even, anything that Voldemort saw as dirty work Greyback was put in charge of."

"But what does that-"

"I'm getting to that," said Remus calmly. "When Voldemort returned and regained Greyback's allegiance, he was, I suppose you could say, rewarded."

"With?" said Alexis, slight impatient.

"You."

There was a pause. Alexis blinked up at Remus, her eyes going wide.

"Me? But what about Hermione? They were after her too!"

"No, Hex," said Hermione. "I might not be a full werewolf like Profes- like Remus but I'm still enough for me to be protected by Greyback's pack laws, no matter how twisted those laws are. Unless I prevented them from getting to you, which I would have in a heartbeat, I wouldn't have been touched."

"You, on the other hand," said Sirius, "are a different story. Voldemort gave Greyback special orders to retrieve you alive, unbitten, and unscratched. He doesn't want Pureblood blood going to waste because its turned into a werewolf."

"So how exactly is 'retrieving me' a reward, then?" Alexis asked. "And how did you know Greyback was after me?"

"Because I know Greyback," said Remus in a dark voice, "and he can do a lot more horrific things to you other than biting you, Alexis. That's where I've been the last two weeks. I've been trying to infiltrate his ranks and the things I saw there, Alexis, were not pretty. I would not wish any of it to even be done on some of the vilest of Deatheaters, which is why when I found out that he was after you I immediately came back to the Grimmauld Place to get help in retrieving you before he could. I may have blown my cover but at least you're safe."

"But what makes you so sure I was in immediate danger?" asked Alexis. "He may do horrible things, Remus, but I'm just-"

"The problem is that Greyback has taken a liking to you," said Sirius, his face scrunched up as if he had said something completely vile. "And I hope you understand we're not exaggerating when we say that's a bad thing, a very bad thing."

"Greyback has a lot of ill feelings towards your relatives," said Remus. "Sirius angered him back in the last war-"

"All I did was cut off the tip of his ear," grumbled Sirius beef muttering quietly, "He's lucky I didn't get a chance to neuter him."

"- Lucius has been making laws against werewolves for years," continued Remus. "Though I'm guessing he's also angry because your cousin Draco escaped him when he was younger."

"There's also your mother, who probably did Merlin knows what to piss the werewolf off when they... 'worked' together," said Sirius.

"And now me," said Remus. "And though I am not related to you-" Alexis added the 'probably' silently in her head "- he knows that you're important to me if I was willing to openly defy him to protect you."

Smiling softly at Remus's sweet words, Alexis nodded her head before falling grim.

"Is Harry-"

"Greyback was given orders not to even let his pack within shouting distance of Harry," said Sirius. "Voldemort wants to kill Harry himself."

"Or try to," growled Alexis making Sirius beam.

"Exactly," said Remus. "But remember, Hex, Greyback doesn't want to kill you- well, he won't kill you because of the Dark Lord wanting you still. Severus says he has... plans for you."

"Riddle has plans for me?" Alexis asked, raising an eyebrow. "What the hell does he want from me?"

Sirius opened his mouth to answer when Mrs. Weasley stood up abruptly. She clearly thought that the discussion was over.

"That's enough!" she hissed loudly. "Alexis, dear, you're just a child. You don't need to worry about things like this right now."

"But I want-"

"No, she's right, Alexis," said Remus with a sigh. "We've told you enough for now. It may be best if we wait until Harry is here anyways, that way we won't have to repeat ourselves."

"Or have to worry about you telling him everything before he gets here," added Sirius with a smirk. Alexis rolled her eyes at him.

"But now, I think it's time for bed," said Remus. "Why don't you show Hermione you room before going to tucking in?"

"I thought Hermione and Alexis were sharing a room?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Err, no Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione. "Hex is staying in her mother's old room in the west wing."

"But we haven't even finished cleaning out the east wing!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Alexis, dear, aren't you uncomfortable staying in that wing alone?"

"My room is in the west wing," said Sirius.

"And Kreacher seems to like to visit me so I'm not alone," added Alexis.

"And Harry's room will be right across the hall from her's when he arrives," finished Sirius. He then looked at Alexis and added, "He'll be in Andy's old room. It's the only room other than mine with red so I thought he'd like it."

"Really? I'd like to see-"

"Is it appropriate for the two of them to be sleeping on the same floor, unsupervised?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Again," said Sirius, sounding a bit annoyed, "my room is on the same floor as her's. So is Remus's and Moody's when he decides to stop by. Buckbeak is even on the same floor if that makes you feel any better," added Sirius his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"And besides mum," said Fred, a giant grin spreading across his face.

George continued for him, "It's not like Hex and Harry-"

"-haven't slept together-"

"-before, remember?" finished George.

Hermione was the first to fall into a fit of giggles at the twins mentioning of the awkwardest conversation Alexis had ever been apart of before her third year. Mr. Weasley joined in after her, along with his eldest sons, but he quickly sobered up when his wife and the two remaining Marauders glared at him.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat.

"Best you all go to bed," he said rubbing his neck. "I suppose I'm going to have to play messenger for that conversation. Molly, Hex will be fine in the west wing."

Alexis grinned, suddenly feeling very thankful towards the Weasley Patriarch. She jumped to her feet and kissed his temple cheerfully.

"Thanks, uncle!" she shouted before darting out of the room. If she had stayed, Alexis would have seen the beaming look Arthur sent her, but she did not become Alexis had work to do.

Rather proud that she didn't get lost on her way, Alexis hurried down the many halls and corridors that just didn't seem like they should fit inside the apartment building she had seen outside until she made it to her room. She already knew what she was going to do. With a devilish smile, Alexis retrieved her notepasser from her second year and smiled even wider. Harry had one of the four that existed so all Alexis would have to do was wait until everyone else was asleep before writing to him. Than she could tell him everything that was going on!

'_Hex, that's a terrible idea,' _said Cedric. '_Dumbledore told you-_'

_'You'll get into trouble!' _cut in Ron. _'If Dumbledore- when Dumbledore finds out-'_

_'Shut up, both of you,'_ snapped McPherson. Although he didn't raise his voice, both Cedric and Ron did as he had ordered. '_This is Hex's decision. Hex, I'm not going to tell you no because you'll do it anyways but at least think about it? I've never led you astray before. This will have repercussions if you do this and it will if you don't. Think first, alright?_'

Alexis nodded her head, not missing how tired McPherson sounded when he spoke to her. It was if he had aged another thirty years while inside her head all of a sudden. He seemed to sound like that for a while after whenever Alexis has a confrontation with Swine.

"I'm going to tell him," said Alexis quietly. "He's my best friend and not even Dumbledore can make me keep secrets from him."

McPherson didn't say anything, leaving Alexis to her own devices as she listened quietly from bed pretending to be asleep as everyone went to bed. Remus was the last to pass down the hall before going into his room whistling to himself. The moment his door closed, Alexis threw her cover over her head and retrieved her notepasser from underneath her pillow. She rested her hand on it and whispered:

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The blank parchment began to become not-so blank as words from previous conversations passed appeared. Alexis quickly laid her hand in the paper the same way Harry would with his wand and her message began to form as if it were written in an invisible pen.

_Prongs, I don't know what else to say other than Hermione and I have been moved to a different location last night. I can't say where but we're with the Order. You know, the one I told you Hermione and Tonks kept getting letters from? I saw Dumbledore and he tried to get me to promise not to tell you anything until we picked you up but I told him no. Then something happened but I'll tell you about that later. Right now you need to know that I'm going to do my best at keeping you informed-_

Alexis jumped in surprise as the blanket that had once been over her head was suddenly snatched away, revealing a livid Remus.

"Alexis!" he hissed, snatching the notepasser out of her hand before she could protest. "Are you insane! What if Harry doesn't have the other notepasser? What if someone else has it? What if a Deatheater has it! Do you have any idea how foolish this is?"

"Remus, I can't not tell him!" Alexis snapped back. "He's my best friend!"

"And not telling him is for his and your own safety!" barked Remus. "We're trying to protect you!"

"Kind of like you protected my mom?"

Alexis covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide. She had no idea what had just come over her. She had just been so angry. Something inside her had been egging her on, whispering all of the reasons why she should be mad at Remus: that he should have looked for her when McPherson saved her, that he should have known she was alive, that he should have told her he could be her father sooner, until finally Alexis had snapped.

"I'm sorry," Alexis whispered, horrified. Remus was looking down at her as if she had just physically hit him in the face. "I didn't mean to, I didn't- I don't-"

"It's alright," said Remus in his usual calm voice but Alexis could see the pain in his green eyes. "Just get some sleep, Alexis."

He turned towards the door but Alexis chased after him.

"I didn't mean to!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his waist like a child. "I swear, I didn't!"

Remus patted her back, trying to calm her.

"It's alright," he reassured.

"No it isn't!" said Alexis, shaking her head violently, tears threading her eyes. "I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to say that. I don't blame you for anything. I just- I just got so angry! I would never blame you! I-I-I don't know why-"

Alexis's words were cut off when her face was buried into Remus's chest. Remus had fallen to his knees and was hugging her mercilessly, rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her because she was crying. No, Alexis wasn't crying. She was sobbing. Her shoulders were shaking and she was leaving a nice tear stain on Remus's shirt as he whispered softly to her.

"It's alright," he cooed softly. "I know you didn't mean it. I understand."

All of a sudden Alexis felt very tired as if her rapid change of emotions had stolen what little energy she had left. She snuggled her head a little more into Remus's chest and sighed.

"I wish I knew if you were my father," she murmured, her eyes closing slowly. "Then I could call you dad and you'd know I love you like I love Harry and Hermione and Sirius and... and everybody..."

Remus stayed still for a long while after Alexis fell asleep in his arms. Despite almost being fifteen and looking older than even the twins, when Alexis was asleep all Remus could see was a fragile, little girl living in a world too big for her to handle alone.

"You should put her to bed, lad," grumbled a voice from the doorway.

Remus looked up to see Alastor 'Madeye' Moody standing in it, leaning on his staff while his magical blue eye scanned the room. His real eye was locked on Alexis's small form looking saddened only for a second but it was enough for Remus.

"How long have you been," croaked Remus, standing up on shaking legs, Alexis in his arms.

"Standing here?" finished Moody. "I could hear you two as I was coming down the hall. Something about Potter and a notepasser. And then, well, you know what happened after that. Neither of you seemed to notice me."

"My apologies," said Remus, lowering Alexis onto her bed. He then gently tucked her under her blanket. "I seemed to have let the motto Constant Vigilance slip for a moment."

"A moment is all it takes," growled Moody.

Remus nodded solemnly, kissing Alexis goodnight on the forehead.

"Is Viktor with you?"

Moody's magical eye swiveled downwards before returning to scanning all around him.

"He's still downstairs scavenging himself a meal," Moody replied. "He didn't hear anything."

"Good," said Remus simply. "She wouldn't have been pleased if he had."

Moody snorted, backing out of the room.

"The lass has enough things not to be pleased with other than a boy."

"A _boy_," whispered Remus, making his way out of the bedroom, "is the main reason she isn't pleased."

"She'll have to deal with it," said Moody plainly. Remus lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Must you always be so cold?" Remus sighed. "She's been through more than any of us had at her age."

"Exactly," said Moody. "The lass needs to to grow up and realize that playtime is over and monsters do exist."

"What Alexis _needs_," snapped Remus before gazing over at the sleeping from of the green eyed girl in question, "is her best friend."

Moody said nothing. He made his way down the rest of the hall before disappearing into his room without another sound. Remus started to follow him before looking back one last time at Alexis.

"I wish I knew too..."

* * *

So, lots of stuff happened in this chapter if you can't tell. For starters, Swine. What the hell is his problem? This book is going to have a lot more of him and his struggle. In fact, this book is going to hopefully have a lot of people's struggles in it but should focus mainly on Alexis and Harry's. Anyways, Swine is a member of the Order and will be a recurring character a lot more than he was beforehand.

Kreacher is also going to be shown in a different light but only around Alexis because, unlike Sirius, Alexis is very interested in her heritage and Kreacher knows that she's the daughter of a 'respectable' Black family member.

Speaking of Sirius, he _**is**_ still a member of the Black Family because if he had been disowned by his mother there is no way on God's green earth he would have ever inherited the Black family house. It just doesn't work that way people! Read a law book sometime!

And now, speaking of law books, be ready for Harry's trial which will still be happening but probably completely differently from how it went in the book. Or not. Opinions...

I know I'm an absolute monster with all the Alexis/Remus father/daughter stuff but I can't help it! You need to understand the importance of it! Alexis wants a werewolf dad because she hates her other choices but THIS DOES NOT MEAN Remus is her dad. It simply means Alexis wants him to be.

Moody is back and I'm not exaggerating when I say he and Alexis are practically strangers to each other thanks to Barty. Alexis knows nothing about Moody while Moody knows everything Barty knows because of his magical eye. Nonetheless, Moody isn't attached to Alexis as he had been before but he still cares for her I promise. Their relationship is just... awkward now.

Lastly, Alexis is now almost officially a Black. She also become very emotionally unstable and doesn't know why. Is it puberty? Stress? Both? Something different entirely? Or a combination of all three? My money is on the last option but again, opinions, you know, who needs them?

I thinks that's everything except for review responses so here you go!

Review Responses:

**Winter Frosts**: I hope so! And yes, I plan on posting more to the Chimera Tattoo! Yes, Swine is an Order member again (that's a hint) and so was a certain someone he was friends with. You don't have too many questions! In fact, you need more! Lol I thought Kreacher was going to be cute too but merely because his description in the book made me think of Gizmo from the Gremlins with just a bit less fur. Thanks for being this book's first review!

**534667lc**: You're welcome! I'm very excited about this book too! Werewolves, Deatheaters, and aToad! Oh my!

**HazelVex**: oh, well you find out who Hex's dad is in *evil house elf returns after being tied up in closet thanks to past reviewers just to delete answer* Kidnapping? Maybe. It be a spoiler if I told you;) That's another spoiler on whether Harry will be mad but if he is don't expect Alexis to take it sitting down like Hermione and Ron did. Lastly, yes. Barty will be back. I wouldn't have let him live if I wasn't planning on making him recurring. If you have anymore questions, please ask!

**EmoOwlQueen**: lol that's good! I'm glad you like Kreacher as much as I do! Promise that more Swine/Hex arguments to come but probably no cake! But If there is you will be mentioned!

**mwinter1**: and here's some more!

** 91**: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter too!

**Spottedmist**: That's what I'm saying! Those three words describe Alexis and Swine's relationship perfectly!

**caring16**: I liked writing in a Muggle point of view for once so I'm glad you liked it! Each old lady is based off of real people I know with the same last name. Warnke is my personal favorite because I love the old lady to death but she's always correcting people! And yes! Hex has to deal with Swine again! The question is how much of a slimeball will he be as the story progresses?

**Guest**: That's the best two reasons to like this story ever! I wish my name was Alexis! Can I call you Hex? Oh please, can I call you Hex?

**Applejax XD**: I'm glad you did! It was very her in my opinion!

**jessica02**: Again, Sorry if I confused you! Glad you liked the last chapter!

**WheresDaBeef**: I'm glad you liked the classic Muggle old ladies and their gossip club. Hope you liked this chapter!

**Goddess of Leo**: Absolutely not a bad thing! Liking Swine is wonderful news for you because you're going to get a lot more of him in this book!

**LilyiLovexxxxx**: Yep! Kreacher and Hex are gonna be buddies but he's still going to hate everyone else. Am glad you're excited about our future mother/daughter first meeting in fifteen years 'cause I am too! I can't say anything about Sirius because it's a big deal in this book and I can't help but leaving you all to squirm over Alexis relationship with Harry so no comment on that either! As for if I'm hinting at Remus being Alexis's father, well yeah. Just as I'm hinting at Barty, Snape, Rodolphus, Antonin, Voldemort, Rabastan, and Amycus at being her father as well. =D

**RAINBOWNEMESIS**: Thanks! And yes, Kreacher is cute! Lol Tell me what you think of this chapter too!

**InLuvWithCandy**: Well, Guy her annoying owl is precious and Moody looks 'cool' in Alexis's opinion so we can probably add them to the list of Alexis's Weird Taste. Lol

Thanks everyone for the reviews!

**IMPORTANT**: _I have placed a new poll on my profile for who is Alexis's father and have dropped Evan Rosier from the list. Why? Because Rosier is dead as a doornail and it would be very anticlimactic if I made him Alexis's father. Also, for ever new book I will be dropping someone from the list and right before the seventh book there should only be five choices left unless I decide that I want to only take one away before the seventh book and then there will be six but it will probably be five. Anyways, please revote! I love seeing how much everyone's opinions change as the series progresses! _

_PS Three votes each but you can vote on only one if you want!_

Please _**REVIEW**_!

DCF

Sent from my iPad


	3. Talking Portraits and Fireplaces

5 Chapter 3: Talking Portraits and Fireplaces

Alexis woke up the next morning feeling numb. The night before had been far too emotional for her liking. To make matters worst, Alexis had started having strange dreams of long, almost endless, corridors spaced by grand marble bookshelves but, instead of books, every inch of the shelves were covered by these strange glowing orbs. The dream frustrated her to no end because no matter how long she walked down a corridor she could never reach its end despite it always being insight.

Sighing in frustration, Alexis stretched before getting out of bed.

"I bet I look like a mess," Alexis grumbled aloud as she dragged her feet towards her bathroom.

_'Since when have you ever cared what you look like?_' asked Ron. McPherson smacked him.

_'The ginger does have a point,'_ said Cedric and Ron groaned.

_'Not you too!' _he grumbled making Alexis smile before she washed her face.

"At least you three won't change," Alexis muttered to herself as she brushed her crazy hair. She began to whistle to herself before finally singing instead. "_Now I have loved you like a baby- like some lonesome child... And I have loved you in a deep way-_"

"Vhy do you not tell me how you really feel, cheren?" said a thick, accented voice.

A smile formed on her lips as Alexis turned around and found a tall, dark, and very handsome Bulgarian with dark eyes and even darker hair leaning against her doorframe. Viktor Krum, half a summer older than when Alexis had last saw him, his hair long- well, longer than his usual buzzcut- and a very light beard of stubble on his face was grinning at her looking very amused.

"You could have knocked," said Alexis.

Viktor let out a chuckle while shaking his head.

"The door is open," he stated. Alexis crossed her arms at him and he sighed.

Knock. Knock.

"Yes?"

"May I come in?" Viktor asked, still grinning.

Alexis bit her lip to hold back her own laughter.

"If you say please."

"Please, cheren?"

Alexis nodded and within a second she found herself in the air being spun in a tight hug. Alexis hugged Viktor back, pleased to finally have him back in her company.

"I have missed you, Alexis," whispered Viktor, not letting Alexis go yet.

Alexis grinned deviously up at him.

"Prove it," she whispered and Viktor did.

Kissing her gently on the lips at first, Viktor slowly began to kiss her deeply, an action Alexis returned in for force, suddenly realizing just how much she had missed him.

"So-"

"-as much as we enjoy-"

"-watching you two snog-"

"-we really do, truly-"

"-we were sent up here to remind you-"

"-that mum made breakfast," finished Fred and George together. Alexis broke away from Viktor's grasp instantly and took a step away from him gingerly when she saw the twins grinning widely at her and Viktor. Viktor seemed unperturbed by their presence.

"'Ello, Fred," he said, and it was the first time Alexis realized that his English had improved, "'Ello, George."

"Morning, Werewolf Food!" said Fed cheerfully.

"I thought we agreed his name was Strange Smell Coming from the Black Family Basement?" asked George.

"Nah, too long," said Fed to his twin.

"Yeah, but it's better than Werewolf Food," bickered George. "Even Missing Seeker and Next Maiming Victim were better than that one."

Fred shrugged.

"We'll work on it," he said before looking towards Alexis and Viktor again. "Hurry breakfast before Sirius and Remus realize you two are the only ones missing."

"Yeah, even Mundungus is there," chuckled George. "But you know-"

"-it is food," finished Fred. The two twins cackled before disappearing with a loud CRACK!

Alexis blinked several times in surprise while Viktor chuckled.

"Come, cheren," he said, offering his arm to her. "I vill take you to break-fast."

"Sounds good to me," said Alexis with a smile as she took his arm. They had started their way to the stairs when she asked, "So how's your Auror training going?"

"It is finished as of two days ago," said Viktor. "I am officially an Auror in your country and mine. Now I have year of apprenticeship."

"And then what?"

"Then I vill have the option of staying here as Auror or return to home country," said Viktor. "I may return to Quidditch there if I vish."

"Do you?" asked Alexis. "Miss Quidditch, I mean."

Viktor smiled. He spun Alexis close to him and whispered, "I have good distraction from Quidditch here."

Alexis let out a laugh as Viktor spun her again only for her laughter to be cut short at the sight in front of her. Sirius and Remus were standing a little ways ahead of them in the hall. They were both glaring at one Bulgarian Seeker.

"Ah, there you are Viktor," said Remus, his voice quite calm but Alexis knew better. Remus's eyes had a very noticeable yellow gleam to them, something Alexis knew from experience only happened when he was angry or about to change into his werewolf form.

"We were just talking about you," growled Sirius, his lip curling every now and again like a dog's when it's angry.

"Care to join Sirius and I in the library for a little chat before breakfast?"

"Um, I really don't-" started Alexis.

"Please, I insist," said Sirius, cutting her off. "I promise it will be a very interesting discussion, one we should have had a long time ago."

"Of course," said Viktor, inhumanly calm about the situation in front of him. "Alexis, I vill see you at breakfast, yes?"

"Don't bet on it," growled Sirius quietly, making Remus's lip twitch and Alexis frown. Viktor either didn't hear him or pretend not to.

The three men disappeared down the hall before Alexis cursed aloud:

"Fuck..."

"Mistress's daughter uses same foul language as mistress did when she was child," muttered a voice behind Alexis.

Alexis spun around to find Kreacher lurking in the shadows. An idea suddenly occurred to her.

"Morning, Kreacher," Alexis said cheerfully.

"Morning mistress," said Kreacher with a low bow.

"Can you do me a favor?" Alexis asked, approaching the house elf that seemed quite comfortable in the shadows of the room.

"Mistress's daughter asks Kreacher question as if it were not his duty to do as she says," muttered Kreacher. "Why does mistress's daughter do this? Kreacher does not understand."

"Right," said Alexis, "can you deliver a message to a friend of mine? He lives in Surrey-"

"Kreacher is not allowed to leave house," said Kreacher. "Master Sirius ordered Kreacher never to leave so Kreacher may not. Kreacher must listen to Master Sirius's orders first because he is Black family heir. Kreacher is sorry, mistress."

"Oh," said Alexis, crestfallen. "No, it's okay. I-I understand. Thank you, Kreacher."

Kreacher bowed but began muttering to himself the moment Alexis began walking away.

"Mistress's daughter is sad but thanks Kreacher. Kreacher does not understand this. Kreacher does not understand mistress's daughter."

Alexis entered the dinning room to find breakfast already at full swing. Hermione was sitting beside Tonks, who was changing her facial features with every bite of her pancakes, making Hermione laugh, while the twins were sitting on either side of a tired but amused Kingsley, showing him Muggle magic tricks. Mr. Weasley was in deep discussion with Mundungus and his two oldest sons about illegal, fire breathing, rubber ducks while Mrs. Weasley shook her head disapprovingly at them. At the head of the table, sniffing every bite suspiciously before eating it, was Moody, watching everyone with his magical blue eye as his real one watched his food defensively. There was an empty seat between him and Hermione.

_'He doesn't bite, Hex,'_ said McPherson.

_'Yeah, but-'_

_'You're not going to fix the problem if you don't try,'_ said McPherson. '_So try talking to him._'

Sighing quietly to herself, Alexis sat down next to her legal guardian, who, for the briefest moment, looked at her with both eyes before returning to his constant eye swivel.

"Morning, Hex," said Hermione cheerfully.

"Morning, Hermione," said Alexis before glancing back over at Moody.

'_Talk_,' repeated McPherson.

"Morning, Al," Alexis said. Moody grunted in acknowledgement. "Is there anything I should avoid eating because of poison?"

"Not that I can tell," grumbled Moody. "But Con-"

"Constant Vigilance," said Tonks with a sighed. "She knows, Moody. We all do."

Moody grumbled incoherently under his breath and Alexis shot Tonks a glance. Tonks winked at her.

"So..." Alexis started again. "When are we picking up my best friend, Al?"

"_We_ aren't," said Moody before sniffing another bite of his pancakes. He ate it slowly. "The Order will. You will be staying in the house."

"Right," said Alexis, rolling her eyes. "So when do I get to see my best friend then?"

"Soon," Moody grunted and Alexis sighed. She sent a pleading glance towards Tonks who nodded in understanding.

"Madeye," said Tonks. She was the only person besides Alexis that seemed to have a close relationship with the ex-Auror. "You know it's past even your level of paranoia not to talk to your own niece, blood or not. What do think she's going to do, read your mind and steal all your dirty secrets?"

Very discretely, Hermione facepalmed. Alexis found her best female friend's actions justifiable considering Moody knew Alexis could preform Legilimency and knew his dirty secret just as much as he knew her's thanks to Barty Crouch.

"Is it excessive paranoia, Tonks?" Moody asked with a eerie chuckle. Tonks rolled her eyes at him. Moody's real eye turned to Alexis. "What do you think, lass? Do you think, knowing what I know about you, what you can do, what you will do and have done, that this is excessive paranoia?"

The table had fallen silent. All eyes were on Alexis whose eyes had lowered to her plate. She knew what Moody was referring to, in fact, she still had nightmares because of it. She would wake up crying silently during her stay at the Granger's, the memory of what she did to Rita Skeeter the year before fresh on her mind.

Moody leaned over towards Alexis and whispered so quietly that only she could hear, "She may not remember because he obliverated her, but _I_ do remember and if it had me that had found you, lass, you would be in Azkaban like you thought."

Then, very casually, Moody sat up straight and went back to eating his pancakes. The table was painfully quiet. Alexis was shaking, her eyes still glued to her empty plate. A familiar feeling was building up in the pit of her stomach and something was whispering in her ear.

_'Hurt him... Hurt him... Hurt-'_

Alexis snapped up, her chair falling to the floor as her plate shook when she slammed her fist down on the table. Everyone but Moody jumped and Alexis shot him a violent glare worthy of her heritage.

And then, something very strange happened.

Alexis smiled.

It wasn't a sweet smile nor was it a pretty smile. It was a smile only Hermione recognized from her third year when Alexis faced a Bogart and it turned into her younger self at first. The same smile the seven year old Alexis had smiled was on the real Alexis's face and it was perhaps twice as sadistic now.

"You know," Alexis said with a insane giggle, "I think I understand why Karkaroff was so surprised when you told him we were family. I mean, last time I checked family is made up of the people you care about and everyone you care about is dead, aren't they Al?" Alexis let out a loud, uncharacteristic cackle. "Well, I'm not dead so I can see why he was so confused! Isn't that funny? Doesn't it tickle you pink?"

Moody said nothing. He simple acted as Alexis wasn't there and continued to eat his pancakes. Alexis growled in frustration before storming out of the room. She wasn't even halfway done the hall before she heard Tonks say:

"Nice one, Madeye. Now you pissed off a genuine Black heiress. We'll be lucky if she doesn't poison your next meal... What the bloody hell did you say to her?"

Alexis took off in a run down the hall unsure to where she was going until she saw the front door ahead of her. She decided then that she would go to Surrey and find Harry. That way she could tell him everything without there being a chance that her message would be intercepted. It was a fool proof plan- or at least, it was until she tripped over the extra hanging of the black curtain on the wall, grabbed it to catch herself, and pulled it clean off the wall in one full swoop.

Alexis landed with an 'oof!', the black curtain covering her, as the loudest shriek Alexis had ever heard filled the air.

"_Filth! Vile, disgusting scum! You dare defile the noble and pure house of Black! The house of my fathers!_"

Alexis scrambled out of the black curtain only for her eyes to widen at the sight before her. A great, life-size portrait of an old woman, who was undoubtedly a witch by how she dressed, was screaming bloody murder. Her eyes were on a constant swivel, as if trying to find who she was screaming at, giving her a very crazed look.

"Why are you screaming?" Alexis cried, covering her ears as she climbed out of the fallen curtain. The old witch head snapped towards her and for a moment Alexis thought she was about to scream again when the portrait spoke almost calmly to her.

"Bellatrix? Is that you, my dear?"

Alexis blinked.

"Err, no," said Alexis rather hastily. "Daughter, I'm her daughter."

The witch's eyes narrowed.

"Bellatrix never had children," she said suspiciously. "Not before she was unjustly thrown in Azkaban!"

"She tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom to the brink of insanity and left their infant son parentless," Alexis deadpanned.

"For her Lord!" cried the witch as if her words justified everything.

"Right," said Alexis sarcastically though the old woman missed her sarcasm. "Well I'm what you would call a surprise baby. See? Surprise!"

The old witch's eyes narrowed again.

"I have a son with your poor sense of humor. He tricked me into leaving the Black family fortune to him. It should have gone to his younger brother, Regulus. Oh, was he the perfect son! Nothing like Sirius, the little swine. Sirius was always hanging out with Mudbloods and Blood-traitors and half-breeds, but Regulus knew better. Regulus only conversed with high ranking Purebloods."

"Oh," said Alexis awkwardly. "Well, I don't know about any of that. I'm kinda new to my Pureblood heritage. In fact, I didn't know I was a Lestrange, let alone a Black until I was thirteen. I knew my parents were Deatheaters though."

"You didn't know you were a Black?" the portrait said in disbelief. "Why besides your eyes you're a carbon copy of your mother. I highly doubt no one told you that."

"Well, it's not like I grew up around the Wizarding World or even in England," Alexis grumbled and the old woman's eyes widened.

With a sigh, Alexis explained as best she could her upbringing to the portrait. To her surprise the portrait, who turned out to be her Great Aunt Walburga, was a very good listener. However, she did get a little crazy when Alexis told her she had been sorted into Gryffindor.

"If it helps," Alexis said cringing a bit when her great aunt began a rant about Gryffindors, "the Sorting Hat debated forever on which one I should be sorted into and I have Slytherin friends."

Great Aunt Walburga crossed her arms and huffed.

"If Bellatrix is anything like I remember, she won't be pleased either," she huffed. Before Alexis could retort, however, a stunning spell hit the portrait. Alexis turned around only to duck as the black curtain zoomed over her head. The curtain reattached to the wall, covering the portrait once again.

"Do you know," said a voice from behind Alexis, "that Walburga Black can speak seven different languages?"

Alexis glared at Swine, who was casually holding his wand in his left hand as he leaned against the opposite wall from the portrait.

"Well, she cursed at me in seven different languages the first time I had the misfortune of seeing her portrait anyways," Swine said with a shrug. "Maybe eight if you count gibberish but that would be ridiculous, don't you think?"

"What are you doing here, Swine?" Alexis said, getting to the point.

"Looking for you," he said simply, pushing off the wall. He offered Alexis, who had been sitting crisscross in front of her great aunt's portrait, a hand up which she declined. "Nearly everyone is after your breakfast episode. Emotional much?"

"Of course not," said Alexis sarcastically. "I'm just a teenage girl who witnessed two people she saw as brothers get murdered, was tricked into trusting a psychopath pretending to be my legal guardian, isn't allowed to talk to her best friend, and is having daddy issues or lack of. Oh, and, not to beat a dead horse or anything, but I'm also having to explain all of this to the murderer of my first friend and parental figure, so of course I'm not emotionally. It's probably just puberty."

"And here I thought we were getting along so well," sighed Swine, his voice dripping with just as much sarcasm as Alexis's had. "I was even going to name my first born after you- The Bitchy One."

"Did your mother teach you that?" Alexis spat.

"Actually, your mother did, you know, before she turned into a homicidal maniac with an unhealthy obsession with Dark Lords," Swine shot right back.

Alexis glared at him and Swine stared right back.

"Asshole," Alexis said standing up.

"So is that a no to baking a cake together?" Swine called as she walked off.

_'He can't bake,_' said McPherson.

"Tom said you can't bake," Alexis called over her shoulder. She was pleased to see that Swine did not follow her after that.

.

Two weeks had passed since Alexis and Hermione had been moved to the Grimmauld Place and twice Alexis had been caught trying to send Harry letters about what was going on at Headquarters. She had tried several other times as well but none of her other attempts had made it as far as a few lines before someone, usually Hermione or Remus, caught her. Luckily, Alexis had Viktor, who had found her after Swine with his nose surrounded by a slowly healing purple bruise (apparently he had 'tripped' into Sirius's fist when they were 'talking'), to keep her company whenever Hermione frustrated her by taking her letters to Harry away.

But whenever Viktor was forced to go with Moody to work or when he had guard duty- Alexis could only assume it was watching Harry- Sirius kept her company. The two spent the majority of their imprisonment- as they had come to calling their time at the Black Family house- in the library playing chess or with Buckbeak in Great Aunt Walburga's bedroom.

The 30th of July was no different to Alexis's usual bonding time with Sirius. The two were playing their fifth game of chess after dinner in a comfortable silence when Sirius spoke.

"So," he said, taking another of Alexis's pawns.

"So," Alexis repeated, taking one of Sirius's pawns as well. They were both equally dreadful at the game.

"Getting along with Carter yet?"

Alexis's eyes narrowed at her uncle before she forced a smile on her face.

"Oh, yeah," she said sarcastically. "We're getting along swell. I'm even going to name my third son after him but only the middle name. Don't want to give him a big head or anything."

Sirius shook his head before grinning.

"And how many children are you-"

"Five," Alexis said before she could stop herself. Sirius raised an aristocratic black eyebrow at her.

"Have you been thinking about this-"

"God no," said Alexis blushing profusely. "And before you start, Tonks gave me the talk before you were even out of Azkaban so we can skip that awkward conversation."

Sirius chuckled nervously.

"That's good," he said awkwardly making Alexis smile. "I don't think there's enough firewhiskey in the world to make me comfortable with _that_ conversation."

"Yes, Harry was redder than the twins' hair last time," said Remus, walking in with a large tome in his hand. He took a seat in the large armchair across them and in front of the fireplace. "And how are you two?"

"Personally I'm thinking about dying my hair red," said Sirius with a straight face. He winked at Alexis. "What do you think, pup? Think I'd make a good ginger?"

"Oh yes," laughed Alexis, "you'd make a marvelous ginger."

Remus rolled his eyes without even looking away from his book.

"Honestly, you never answer me ser-" Remus stopped his sentence abruptly but it was too late.

"But Remus," giggled Alexis, "he always answers you seriously 'cause he's Sirius!"

The two Blacks roared with laughter making the portrait above the fireplace wake up before it grumbled in announce. He left muttering something about no respect for his name, and Remus couldn't help but to smile.

"Two Padfoots in the same room," Remus said with a overly dramatic sigh. "What did I do in my pass life to deserve this?"

But before Alexis could retaliate, the fireplace in front of the three residents of the Grimmauld Place lit up with green flames. The head of an old woman with her hair in a hairnet and wide, bulging eyes telling just how much of a panic she was in appeared in the flames. She looked all around, as if she couldn't see the three of them staring at her, before catching sight of Remus and gasping.

"Remus!" the old woman said frantically. "I just firecalled Dumbledore and sent and owl to Moody! Mundungus- oh, I'll kill! You need to get here straight away! It's Harry- Mundungus- the baboon! He left! I just sent him to Dumbledore but- oh! I'll kill that man, I will!"

"Calm down, Mrs. Figg," said Remus neutrally while Alexis felt a slight panic creeping up on her from when Mrs. Figg had said Harry's name. "What happened to Harry?"

"I'll tell you what happened!" Mrs. Figg shrieked. "Dementors are what happened! Mundungus left for Merlin knows what reason and two Dementors showed up in Little Whinging! I saw it all happen!"

"Is Harry alright!" Alexis cried, running towards the fireplace. "Tell me he's okay!"

"Oh, he's fine," said Mrs. Figg, "physically! The Ministry is demanding his wand and his cousin, Didley-"

"Dudley," muttered Alexis.

"- is in a right state! A Dementor nearly kissed him but Harry casted a corporal Patronus and saved him! Dumbledore is already on his way to the Ministry- they're accusing him of underage magic and improper use of magic in front of a Muggle- but I won't be able to keep the boy in the house! I need your help, Remus!"

"I'll be right there," said Remus. Mrs. Figg nodded her head before disappearing from the flames. Remus turned to Sirius. "Write Harry. Tell him not to leave. He'll listen to you. I'll tell you everything when I get back."

"Alright," said Sirius, hurrying off.

Alexis quickly hugged Remus.

"Promise me he'll be okay?" she whispered and Remus patted her back.

"He'll be okay," and with a fatherly peck on the top of her head, Remus hugged Alexis one last time before disappearing in green flames.

Alexis didn't waste a second. She raced out of the library to find Sirius. He was in his mother's room opening a window to let out an owl.

"Let me send one," said Alexis.

"You were told-"

"Please, Sirius," begged Alexis. "He's my best friend. I just want him to know I'm still there for him, that I'm not going to let him get away with doing something foolish... Please."

Sirius sighed.

"Very quickly," he said in defeat.

Alexis began writing immediately.

_Prongs, if anyone tries to take your wand I want you to blast the to smithereens. Do not leave the house and do not trust anyone from the Ministry. I'm here for you._

Alexis moved to tie her note to Guy when she remembered something she needed to add.

_PS I bet your Patronus was killer, wasn't it? And Happy Early Birthday_

* * *

IMPORTANT: Swine's baking a cake line was inspired by **EmoOwlQueen** and its my sister's favorite line. In fact, she loves it so much that when she got into an argument with one of her neighbors she when, 'yeah, well, Tom said you can't bake' before walking off. I nearly cried I was laughing so hard when he called back 'Who the heck is Tom?' It was so funny, I wish I had video to so you'd all know why I love**EmoOwlQueen** so much right know. I'm still giggling because of it (it also only happened an hour ago so) Also, kudos to**mwinter1** for realizing Alexis could use Kreacher to get her messages to Harry. As you can see though it didn't work thanks to Sirius thinking ahead to prevent Kreacher from telling Narcissa or Bellatrix Order secrets.

Three chapters in three days reminds me of the second book. Hope you all like this one and my apologies for any grammar errors. My sister didn't get to read over all it before she left for Florida. The next few chapters might be rough as well if she's gone for long but they will be cleaned up later when she gets back.

Anyways, back to the chapter, I just wanted to give you an inside on how Alexis's life in the Black Family Home is going and show you why Alexis and Moody's relationship is really shattered. It's not just the fact that he saw her use and Unforgivable though. Moody is also just trying to distance himself from Alexis so that she doesn't get hurt and Alexis isn't taking that well. Alexis is also still moody (the adjective not the person) and snotty with Swine but Swine has earned a lot of the crap Alexis gives him.

Next chapter will have Harry! It will also probably have yelling, yelling, hugging, studying of law, and , what am I forgetting? Oh, yeah! Yelling! All at once, mind you, the yelling I mean. You'll see.

Review Responses:

**534667lc**: You're welcome! I personally love Dumbledore and how Rowling expresses him. He's forced to make the hard choices that no one else could because they think it isn't fair. He knew it wasn't fair, hated it, but did what he had to anyways and in a way taught Snape this as well. However, despite doing everything for the 'greater good' Dumbledore never forced anyone or manipulated them as everyone says he did. He always gave everyone choice/chance if he could. He gave Grindelwald one when they were kids and a second one to repent. He gave Draco a chance to walk away without darkening his soul by committing murder. He gave Harry the choice too. That's why he didn't tell him about the Horcux because he knew that Harry had a good heart and would choose self sacrifice if he knew. He still gave him a chance to live even though Harry would never choose to walk away from his destiny because of his love for everyone else. And lastly, he gave Snape a chance at repentance. It may not have seemed like it but Snape was the writer of his own fate the whole time he just made the hard choices like Dumbledore did. I mean, in many ways Snape is a younger Dumbledore (with snarky remarks instead of old man humor) that is only working towards the greater good. Was everything that the two of them did moral? I can't say really because I'm no philosopher but to love Snape is to love Dumbledore because they both believed in the same thing... Plus, Snape soo knew Harry was a Horcux. I swear he did. Dumbledore wouldn't just let him kill him without telling him something like that as a back up plan in case Harry didn't figure it out on his own... Sorry, fangirling...

**mwinter1**: I swear you have the Inner Eye! Tell me what you think!

**Spottedmist**: haha, me too! Oh, wait... ;D

**iciclefangAJ**: YOU'RE ALIVE! Glad you Kreacher!

** 91**: Updated soon for you! And everyone else! Lucius will be showing up soon also and a few more times to hopefully satisfy you all until Bellatrix's debut!

**gossamermouse101**: she really misses her best friend! Don't worry Hex! He'll be in the next chapter!

**HazelVex**: Great to hear! I was actually a little worried I over did it!

**EmoOwlQueen**: Glad you like it! Thanks again for the bake a cake line! Love saying it - not as much as my sister, but still- and still laugh thinking about it. Glad you liked Remus and Sirius! I'm excited about the trial too!

**jessica02**: _Ooorrr_, something else entirely. I promise there will be Alery moments this book but not exactly how everyone is thinking. There will also be Vex and Harry/TBA later too. And drama... Lots of drama and teenager stuff like, well, drama and a little green monster.

That's everything I think! I'm going to try updating a lot this week because it's spring break so check regularly! And vote on the poll!

Please Review!

DCF


	4. Childish but not Children

5 Chapter 4: Childish but not Children

When Remus returned to the Grimmauld Place very early the next morning, he discovered a barely conscious and very worn looking Alexis waiting for him in the armchair by the fire with several thick tomes surrounding her.

"Is he okay?" Alexis slurred sleepily.

"He's... frustrated," said Remus with a sigh. "He's not happy with the fact that I didn't take him with me but he won't be leaving the Dursley's until we pick him up next week."

"And the Ministry?" Alexis said before yawning loudly.

"Dumbledore convinced them to give Harry a trial," answered Remus.

"Good," said Alexis wearily. "I've been-" she paused to yawn again, "-reading up on Wizard law while you were gone. Most of these books are older than Dumbledore and this one-" Alexis held up a leather bond book with scratch marks on it for some reason, "- should be call, _How to Get Away with Using Magic on a Muggle_, instead of _Getting Along with Muggles_, but I found some interesting stuff. If Harry has a fair trail he'll get off. I'll make sure of it."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Remus asked, taking the book from Alexis's hand and placing it on top of her pile of other law books. "He doesn't get a lawyer, Hex."

"I know," said Alexis, standing up and stretching. She yawned again. "But being underage he can have a consultant and I checked, I can do that. All I need is a signed seal from the head of my family's house-"

"The Lestrange's?"

"- or Black," said Alexis. "So Sirius can do it."

Remus placed his hand on Alexis's shoulder and directed her to the library door. Alexis didn't fight him as he led her out.

"You maybe tired but I'm sure you haven't forgotten that Sirius's is a wanted criminal, Hex," said Remus as he led her through the hall.

"Doesn't matter," mumbled Alexis. "The law merely says head of the family. It doesn't matter if he's an escaped prisoner or not 'cause legally in Wizarding law he's the head. His permission is enough to let me help Harry."

"And if they ask you how you were able to retrieve Sirius's permission, what then?"

Alexis stopped walking and looked up at her ex-professor with a serious expression.

"Remus, I'm dying."

Remus blinked.

"What?"

"Don't tell Harry, but I have pink eye, a Muggle disease that shuts down the victims internal organs and makes them only able to see pink for the last four months of their life. I've been seeing pink for four weeks now."

"W-what?" whispered Remus in complete disbelief and horror.

"I'm lying," said Alexis. "Jeez, Remus. I said pink eye. It's only a minor Muggle eye infection that wizards and witches are immune to anyways. I was lying, just like I would if they asked me how I get a signed seal from escaped murderer."

Remus scowled at her.

"Don't you ever do that again," he huffed. "It wasn't funny."

Alexis shrugged and began walking again when Remus grabbed her shoulder.

"I mean it, Alexis," he said firmly. "That wasn't funny. Don't ever joke about death again, you understand me?"

"I'm not afraid of dying, Remus," said Alexis.

"But I'm afraid of _you_ dying," said Remus. "You and Harry and Sirius. So don't joke about it, understand?"

Seeing the seriousness in Remus's eyes Alexis nodded.

"Yes, sir," she said mournfully. "I'm sorry, Remus."

Remus sighed. He returned to waking Alexis to her room after saying, "It's alright. You didn't know."

The two continued on their way in silence. When they reached Alexis's room, Remus waited outside for Alexis to get change before tucking her in. Alexis, who hadn't been tucked into bed since she was ten, had actually come to enjoy having either Remus or Sirius tucking into bed every night despite almost being fifteen.

"Goodnight, Alexis," said Remus, ruffling Alexis's hair one last time.

"Night, Remus," yawned Alexis, snuggling into her silver comforter.

Remus smiled down at her once more before making his way to the door. He was halfway there when he turned around and asked, "Where's Sirius?"

"Molly came looking for him a little while after you left," Alexis mumbled into her pillow. "Said she needed his help because someone was 'at it again' and he took off towards the kitchen."

Remus frowned deeply before shaking his head. With a long sigh, he disappeared down the hall muttering, "When it rains, it pours."

.

The next week passed agonizingly slow for Alexis who spent most of her time in the library reading up on laws in the Wizarding World. Hermione would join her on several occasions, being just as worried for Harry's safety as Alexis.

"Here's something," said Hermione. She laid a large, black book that went up to Alexis's knee when closed in front of her. Alexis was more concerned about how Hermione had picked up the thing than what the bookworm was pointing at. "Hex, look! Here. Page 16,142. Yes, right side. This is the most recent copy of the _Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery_!"

"This book is 126 years old, Moony," said Alexis.

"And the law hasn't changed in over 137 years!" said Hermione gleefully. "Read here, under Clause seven."

Humoring her best female friend, Alexis read the clause aloud, "Clause Seven-_Magic may be used before Muggles in exceptional circumstances including and most definitely in situations that threaten the life of the wizard or witch himself, or witches, wizards, or Muggles present at the time of the life threatening situation_\- Moony you're brilliant!"

Hermione blushed but confidently said, "I know."

_CRACK_!

Both soon to be fifth years jumped. Alexis fell backwards in her chair, hitting her head on end of it while Hermione, who had been standing at the time, fell backwards into the waiting arms of a cackling redhead.

"All her brilliance has gone to her head, Fred," laughed George. Fred chuckled with him without letting Hermione out of his arms.

"I blame Hex," he chuckled. "She's gone and made my humble bookworm cocky."

"_Your_ bookworm, Fredrick Weasley?" Hermione asked with a dangerously raised eyebrow. Fred merely shrugged.

"I'm not very good at sharing," he said before looking at Alexis. "Which is why we're stealing her to help set up Harry's room. Alright, Hex?"

"Go ahead," said Alexis, not even bothering to look back up from where Hermione had showed her in the giant book as she took notes. She did find it strange that Hermione wasn't protesting over all the attention she was getting from Fred but realize their friendship must be like her and Harry's. "Tell me when he gets here, alright?"

"Will do," said George. "Ready Fred?"

"Always," grinned Fred.

"Don't you dare," said Hermione firmly. "Fredr-!"

_CRACK_!

Alexis chuckled before returning to her book and notes. She was sure she could win Harry's trial now so she began revising her notes and learning them by heart when a hand covered her eyes.

"Yes?" Alexis asked whoever it was in the room with her. "I can't really see right now, you know?"

"Vhat are you doing?" asked a Bulgarian accented voice that came from behind Alexis's right ear. She was somewhat disappointed that it hadn't been Harry's voice.

Lowering the hand from her eyes with both of her arms, Alexis smiled up at Viktor.

"I'm going over my notes for Harry's trial," she answered. "Vhat are you doing?"

Viktor laughed at Alexis's horrendous Bulgarian accent before picking her up and taking her seat so that she had to sit on his knee.

"I am, visiting my beautiful vitch," he answered, kissing Alexis's cheek. "Is that so wrong?"

Alexis sighed playfully before leaning back so that her head rested in the crook of Viktor's neck. She could still see the golden flakes that were permanently imprinted into his skin.

"I suppose not," she said quietly. "I think I have everything."

"Good," said Viktor with a chuckle. "Because I vould hate to distract you, yes?"

Alexis couldn't help but to roll her eyes at his word while smirking.

"You always distract me."

Viktor chuckled again before taking Alexis's face in his hand and turn it towards his.

"Good," he whispered before kissing her sweetly on the lips. Alexis kissed back very pleased with this kind of distraction when someone knocked on the wall of the library.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked a very familiar voice.

Alexis was on her feet in a second, much to Viktor's displeasure, looking directly at the entrance of the library. Standing there, with his arms crossed, was her best friend Harry Potter. He had grown several inches over the summer it would seem and so had his unruly hair. He still wore clothes that were several times too big for him but he seemed to fill them a bit more, making Alexis come to the conclusion he had either gained a few pounds or done a great deal of manual labor this summer, the latter being the most likely. What surprised Alexis, however, was the fact that her best friend looked as if he was fighting off a frown.

"I vill leave you two," said Viktor, standing up. He gave Alexis a quick peck on the cheek and Harry a nodded- one that Harry did not return- before closing the library door and disappearing down the hall.

Then there was a very, very long pause were the two best friend simply stared at each other.

"I missed you," said Alexis, breaking the silence.

"Really?" said Harry. Alexis was surprised by the amount of sarcasm dripping from his voice. "I never got a letter except the one."

"I sent you a letter every day when I was at the Granger's!" exclaimed Alexis defensively.

"And what?" snapped Harry. "You got here was too distracted by all the Order work?"

"I'm not a part of the Order," said Alexis. "I-"

"Oh, so you were having too much fun with my godfather and Remus?" said Harry, his voice rising.

"Sirius is my uncle as well as your godfather," growled Alexis, her voice rising in volume as well. "And I-"

"Oh, I get it," said Harry as if he had figured out a very difficult equation. "You were too distracted snogging your boyfriend to send you best friend a letter!"

"We were not snogging!" Alexis barked. "We just kissed-"

"ITS THE SAME THING!" howled Harry.

"NO ITS NOT!" Alexis howled right back. "And it has nothing to do with why I couldn't send you letters!"

"IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH IT!" yelled Harry. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND! I HAVEN'T HEARD ANYTHING FROM YOU SINCE YOUR HALFWAY FINISHED MESSAGE ON THE NOTEPASSER! I THOUGHT YOU WERE HURT! THAT THEY HAD GOTTEN YOU!"

"Remus took it from me!" Alexis shouted. "Dumbledore told me I wasn't allowed to -"

"I DON'T GIVE A BLOODY CARE WHAT DUMBLEDORE TOLD YOU!" roared Harry, his eyes wide with anger. Alexis's eyes looked very much the same. "WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BEST FRIENDS! BEST FRIENDS, HEX! BUT I'M STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS FOR A MONTH WITHOUT A WORD FROM YOU OTHER THAN THAT YOU PROMISE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING AND THEN YOU DON'T EVEN TALK TO ME!"

"I wasn't allowed!" said Alexis but Harry yelled right over her.

"AND THEN, WHEN I FINALLY GET TO SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU'RE SNOGGING-"

"I WASN'T SNOGGING!" Alexis bellowed, full of anger. How dare Harry yell at her! How dare he accuse her! "They wouldn't let me write you because I was GOING TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING!"

"I don't believe you."

"WELL THEN YOU'RE NOT MY BEST FRIEND!" snapped Alexis, crossing her arms defiantly. She added in an afterthought, "And I hate you."

Harry crossed his arms again.

"Well, that's just childish," he huffed, turning his head away from Alexis.

"So's saying that you don't believe me," Alexis grumbled back.

Harry shifted on his feet before muttering, "Then maybe we're both childish."

"You're more childish," Alexis muttered back. "Saying I didn't try to write you, psh. They took away Guy and my notepasser to keep us from communicating. I even tried using Kreacher, he's the house elf, to get a message to you. I had to _beg_ Sirius just to let me send the one after you were attacked by Dementors."

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled but Alexis wasn't finished.

"And the only reason I was brought here before you is because Riddle has werewolves after me," she said. "Remus had to blow his cover with them just to protect me and Hermione."

"I didn't-" Harry started while moving towards his best friend but Alexis still wasn't done.

"And I'm not even allowed to leave because of that," she continued. "And half the time I hate it here because Swine for some reason is a part of the Order and he's always bothering me and Moody I think hates me because of last year and... and what I did to Rita Skeeter."

"Hex-"

"I missed you, Harry," said Alexis. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her head into his chest, proving her belief that he had been doing manual labor this summer. "I don't hate you. You're my best friend! I'm sorry!"

Harry patted Alexis's back in an attempt to comfort her. He wasn't angry anymore and neither was Alexis.

"You're my best friend too, Hex," he mumbled into her hair. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. You didn't deserve it."

"Yeah, I did."

"No you didn't," said Harry firmly. He pulled Alexis back so she could look him in the eyes. "I was angry, but not at you. I'm so used to us talking about everything that when we couldn't it made me mad." Harry kissed Alexis on each cheek and smiled at her, their foreheads touching. "But now we can talk about everything again so I'm okay. We're always be best friends, alright?"

Alexis nodded cheerfully. She hugged her best friend close once.

"I've been having weird dreams," she said to him when they broke apart. "They're very... strange."

"They're not about Viktor, are they?" asked Harry with a grimace. "Because we may be best friend but you might want to talk about those with Hermione-"

"No!" said Alexis, blushing immediately. "No, Prongs, not... _those_ kinds of dreams... and not about Viktor."

"Oh," said Harry, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Good, because that would have been weird to talk about despite being best friends."

"Yeah," agreed Alexis with a nervous laugh. "Are you having... _those_ kind of dreams though? I mean like the ones you thought I was having about Viktor but with... girls?"

"No!" said Harry. It was now his turn to blush. "Jeez, the only girl that's ever been in my dreams is you, Hex."

Alexis blinked as Harry realized what he had said.

"I meant nightmares!" he exclaimed before realizing that he hadn't fixed his problem yet. "I mean... Okay, you're in my dream when I have nightmares about what happened last year after the Third Task. Not in... in _those_ kind of dreams."

"Oh," said Alexis blushing furiously. "That's... good?"

"Yeah," said Harry without making eye contact. And for the first time ever there was an awkward pause between the two best friends. "Sooo... Your, um, your dream?"

"Right!" said Alexis. "Uh, I keep having this dream that I'm in a room full of white, marble bookshelves that seem to go on forever and-"

"- instead of books on the shelves there are these weird glowing orbs?" asked Harry. "I've been dreaming about the room too."

"Oh," said Alexis. "Okay."

"Yeah," said Harry.

Another awkward pause and McPherson groaned.

_'I have three more years of this,'_ he complained with a moan.

"Shut up, Tom," Alexis grumbled. Harry looked at her with a smirk.

"Arguing with the voices in your head again?" he teased.

"Just dealing with Tom complaining," Alexis replied with a sigh.

Harry lifted an eyebrow.

"I don't think I've ever heard of him complaining before."

'_That because I've never had to witness such awkward flirting before,' _McPherson grumbled and both Ron and Cedric laughed. Alexis began to blush before catching herself.

_'Harry's my best friend!'_ she snapped back.

_'Which makes it twice as awkward, doesn't it?_' said McPherson. This time Alexis couldn't fight back her blush. What McPherson was hinting at, what he was insinuating- Alexis crossed her arms.

"Right, you three can go to hell," Alexis grumbled before returning her attention to Harry. "Prongs, if you let me, I want to be your defense advocate during your trial."

Harry blinked.

"My what?"

"Your defense advocate," repeated Alexis. "Your consultant. I've been studying Wizarding Law all week with both Moonys help and I'm sure I can wipe the grin off any one that tries to have you voted guilty. I even made notes!"

Harry couldn't help but to grin at the sight of several equally covered sheets of paper filled with scribbles.

"You won't be going into that trial alone, Harry," said Alexis seriously. "I'm going to be there for you."

"Always?"

Alexis nodded. She smiled widely at her best friend.

"Always."

.

Alexis and Harry made their way down to dinner later that night with their arms over the other's shoulder laughing.

"Having fun?" Mrs. Weasley mused as the two best friends settled into two seats side by side.

"Tons," said Harry. "Hex was telling me about some of her relatives names." He looked at Sirius who was sitting across from them next to Remus and raised his eyebrow. "Your mother's name was really Walburga?"

"Yes?" said Sirius, lifting an eyebrow of his own. "Why?"

"It sounds like Wall Burger," giggled Alexis. Harry snickered next to her.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"You two are so childish together," he said with a soft chuckle.

Meanwhile, Sirius and several others at the table looked confused.

"What the hell is a burger?" asked Sirius finally, leading to not only Alexis and Harry's laughter but Hermione and Tonks as well.

"I got this one," said Tonks, please to see that she knew something her older cousin didn't. "A burger is the most delicious Muggle sandwich ever. It's made up of this, this meat patty that they grill and season before throwing these two sesame seed buns with all sorts of nifty things like ketchup and mustard and lettuce and tomato and onions. The one I had had bacon _and_ cheese on it!"

Alexis began laughing so hard at the excitement in Tonks' voice as she explained a common Muggle meal that tears had started to fill her eyes.

"And it didn't even cost a full pound!" exclaimed Tonks. "That's really cheap in Muggle money. But Hermione said their bad for you."

"Anything greasy is bad for you, Nymphadora," said Swine as he took a seat beside Sirius. "And don't let her fool you. Burgers are good but they're nothing compared to Molly's cooking."

"Don't call me that," Tonks growled before brightening up. "But he's right. Molly's cooking is the best."

"And I third this," said Mr. Weasley before kissing his wife on the cheek. "But she's mine, Carter. So get your own."

Swine, to Alexis's never ending surprise, smiled. He put his hands up to show he meant no harm.

"I'd never dream of it, Arthur," he said with a chuckle. "As long as she keeps putting food on the table I'll be content."

Alexis snorted, drawing Swine's attention. However, Swine said nothing to her but instead turned to Harry.

"Didn't get properly introduced myself as a guard," said Swine offering Harry his hand, "but I'm Carter Swine."

"I know," said Harry, shaking his hand only out of politeness. "We've met. Multiple times, actually."

"Hmm," hummed Swine carefully. "You know Gryffindor's mascot should have been an elephant considering no one from that house seems to forget anything."

"That's not true," said Remus. "I dare say, Sirius can't even name half the women he's ever fallen in love with."

Sirius smirked.

"More like fallen into bed-"

"_Sirius Black_!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley while the rest of the table roared with laughter.

"Only joking, Molly," chuckled Sirius.

"Yeah," laughed Fred.

"Cause who would want to wake up to that ugly mug the next morning?" cackled George.

The table erupted again. Sirius mock scowled, shaking his fist.

"Oi! You two!" he said in mock anger. "I'll have you know-"

Remus reached over the table and covered Alexis's ears poorly.

"Honestly, Padfoot," he said with a sigh. "You do know there are two underaged witches at this table, right?"

"Why didn't anyone cover my ears, then?" asked Hermione, who was shaking with laughter still.

"It wouldn't have done anything, tail-chaser," laughed Fred. George began laughing at him when Hermione punched Fred's arm.

"You know I can still hear everything, right Remus?" said Alexis, who still had her ears partially covered. Remus removed his hands and sat back down.

"Now, everyone settle down and eat," said Mrs. Weasley. "Bill, how was work?"

"Great, mum," said Bill before taking a bite out of his meatloaf. "Fleur and I were assigned to work with Griphook."

"'e iz a very grumpy, goblin," said Fleur from Bill's side. "'e told Bill if 'e dropped one gall'on dat 'e-"

"Feed me to the dragon," finished Bill with a smile to Fleur. "I did t believe him until we saw it. It was huge, Charlie."

Conversations broke off all along the table. Bill and Fleur were telling Charlie their tale from work while Mr. Weasley was conversing with an old wizard Alexis remembered hearings name was Diggle about Muggle airplanes. Fred and George were discussing in low tones with Sirius about what Alexis could only assume we're old pranks by the amount of laughter while Hermione bantered with Mrs. Weasley over household spells. Alexis could only smile when she saw that Remus was deep in conversation with Tonks before returning to her and Harry's chat on Quidditch. Only Swine wasn't talk - though he did glance around the table every once and a while with a smirk when he heard something he found amusing - and instead focused on his meal.

Kingsley joined the table a little while later, along with Viktor, who said Moody had other work to do tonight and wouldn't be returning until early the next morning. The Bulgarian placed a chaste kiss on top of Alexis's head - which earned him a glare from Sirius - before joining Kingsley at the far end of the table to discuss their work at the Ministry. Swine joined their conversation a little later.

Everyone seemed to be having such a grand time talking together that they didn't leave even after they finished their meal. In fact, it wasn't until the third round of yawns escaped that anyone even seemed to notice just how tired they were.

"Nearly time for bed, I think," said Mrs. Weasley on a yawn.

"Not just yet, Molly," said Sirius, pushing away his empty plate and turning to look at Alexis and Harry. "We promise these two answers and I'm sure both of them have several questions about Voldemort."

The friendly yet sleepy atmosphere at the table suddenly vanished and was immediately replaced with an alert, and even tense, one instead. Everyone seemed to have sat up straighter all at once when Sirius mentioned the name Voldemort, gaining all the attention.

"Finally," said Alexis and Harry together.

"They're too young," said Mrs. Weasley, grabbing hold of the arms of her chair tightly. "They're not members of the Order either-"

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions?" asked Sirius. "Harry's been trapped in that Muggle house for a month and Alexis has been kept in the dark almost as badly. They've got the right to know what's been happening-"

"Hang on!" said George loudly.

"How come those two get to have their questions answered?" asked Fred hotly.

_"We've _been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a single stinking thing!" said George.

"'_You're too young, you're not in the Order,_'" said Fred, in a high-pitched voice that sounded uncannily like his mother's. "They're not even of age!"

"It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing," said Sirius calmly. "That's your parents' decision. Alexis and Harry, on the other hand-"

"It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley sharply. "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, have you?"

"Which bit?" Sirius asked politely, but with a hidden tone of aggravation.

"The bit about not telling either of the more than they _need to know,_" said Mrs. Weasley, placing a heavy emphasis on the last three words.

Hermione, Charlie, Fred, and George's heads were looking back and forth between Mrs. Weasley and Sirius as if they were following a tennis match. Bill was exchanging glances with Fleur while Viktor and Kingsley were doing likewise. Tonks looked slightly excited and a bit nervous with what was going on around her. Both Remus and Swine were looking directly at Sirius.

"I don't intend to tell them more than they _need to know_, Molly," said Sirius. "But as they were the ones who saw Voldemort come back" (again, everyone sat up straighter at the table when Sirius said Voldemort), "Alexis and Harry have more right than most to -"

"They are not a members of the Order of the Phoenix!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Harry's only fifteen and Alexis isn't even-"

"- and they've dealt with as much as most in the Order," said Sirius, "and more than some-"

"No one's denying what they've done!" said Mrs. Weasley, her voice rising. "But they're still -"

"They're not a children, Molly!" said Sirius impatiently.

"They're not adults either!" said Mrs. Weasley, jumping to her feet. "Harry isn't James and Alexis isn't-"

"I know perfectly well who they are," said Sirius coldly, cutting Mrs. Weasley's last sentence off.

"I'm not sure you do!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "The way you talk about them is as if the two of them are your best friends!"

"What's wrong with that?" asked Harry, Alexis nodding in agreement.

"What's wrong, Harry, is that you two are _not _your parents, however much you might look like them!" said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes still boring into Sirius. "You're still at school and adults responsible for you should not forget it!"

"Are you calling me a bad guardian?" asked Sirius, hotly.

"No, I'm calling you an irresponsible guardian!" corrected Mrs. Weasley. "You act too rashly, which is exactly why Dumbledore told you not to leave the house- which you did anyway-"

"To protect my niece!" shouted Sirius, now on his feet like Mrs. Weasley. "From the same bloody werewolf that scarred one of my best friends for his entire life!"

"It doesn't matter!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. "If you had been caught, can you imagine the pain those two would have gone through-"

"I wasn't going to worry about getting caught when worst things could have happened," growled Sirius dangerously. Alexis was staring at him with wide eyes as was Harry. Neither had known the trouble Sirius had gotten into because of leaving the house.

"Personally," said Swine in a calm, orderly voice that didn't at all fit in the yelling match that had just been going on, "as the third party in the room, I think it would be best if we were to answer Alexis and Harry's question."

"I second this," said Remus with a nod. "This way the two get the facts- not all the facts, Molly, but the general picture- from us, rather than a garbled version from... others."

Alexis watched in the corner of her eye as Fred and George exchanged glances.

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley, breathing deeply as she sat down and looking around the table for support that did not come, "well... I can see I'm going to be overruled. I'll just say this: Dumbledore must have had his reasons for not wanting Alexis and Harry to know too much, and speaking as someone who has got both of their best interests at heart-"

"They're not your children," said Sirius quietly as he too sat down.

"They're as good as," said Mrs. Weasley fiercely, standing back up again. "Who else do they have?"

Sirius was on his feet in an instant.

"THEY HAVE ME!" he practically howled. "I'm Hex's uncle by blood and Harry is _my_godson! Not yours! Remus is practically Hex's father-" Alexis looked anywhere but at Remus at that "- and loves Harry just as much as I do! You will not tell me how to raise my -"

"Sirius sit _down_!" said Remus sharply.

Immediately, the table fell quiet again. Sirius slowly backed down into his chair, his face pale with unshared anger. Mrs. Weasley did the same, her knuckles white as she returned to gripping the arms of her chair, her bottom lip trembling.

"Now," said Remus very calmly. "I think both Alexis and Harry have the right to have a say in this matter. They're old enough to make this decision on their own."

"We want to know," said Alexis without hesitation. "Tell us what Voldemort's up to."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"What's been happening since he returned?"

Both teenagers' eyes were locked on Remus waiting. They wanted answers and despite knowing Mrs. Weasley only was against them knowing because she cared about them, both Alexis and Harry were slightly peeved at her. They were _not_children no matter how childish they acted sometimes.

"Very well," said Mrs. Weasley, her voice cracking. "Hermione - Fred - George - I want you out of here, now.

There was instant uproar.

"We're of age!" Fred and George bellowed together.

"NO!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, standing up, her eyes overbright. "I absolutely forbid -"

"Molly, you can't stop Fred and George," said Mr. Weasley wearily. "They _are _of age."

"They're still at school-"

"But they're legally adults now," said Mr. Weasley in the same tired voice.

Mrs. Weasley was now scarlet in the face.

"I - oh, all right then, Fred and George can stay, but Hermione -"

"They're all going to tell me anyways," said Hermione matter-of-factly. "Just like I would tell them. We're in this _together_."

Alexis snorted.

"Ain't that the truth," she muttered aloud, earning her a few small smiles.

"Fine," said Mrs. Weasley, giving up entirely.

"Alright then," said Remus. He turned towards Alexis and Harry. "What do you want to know first?"

Harry went first.

"Where's Voldemort? What's he doing? I've been trying to watch the Muggle news and there hasn't been anything that looks like him yet, no funny deaths or anything- "

"That's because there haven't been any suspicious deaths yet," said Sirius, "not as far as we know, anyway... And we know quite a lot."

"More than he thinks we do anyway," said Remus. "Anyways, Harry, Voldemort doesn't want to draw attention to himself so he's been very careful with killing people. It would be dangerous for him. His comeback didn't come off quite the way he wanted it to, you see. He messed it up."

"Or rather, you two messed it up for him," said Kingsley with a satisfied smile.

"Because we lived?" asked Alexis.

"Well, because Harry lived," said Swine. "You messed it up by not being a mini psychopath, well, not the kind he was hoping for."

Alexis opened her mouth to retaliate but Remus cut her off.

"Voldemort had been convinced that once Harry was out of the way you would follow in your mother's footsteps," he said, looking at Swine as if giving him a warning. "But instead you turned out to be loyal to Harry."

"Why does no one understand the meaning of best friends?" Alexis asked aloud. "Of course I was loyal to Harry! Why wouldn't-"

"Barty Crouch seemed to have thought otherwise and informed the Dark Lord so," cut in Remus. "Voldemort thought you'd be persuaded eventually and thought you were worth the risk."

"Bet he's really kicking himself in the arse now, isn't he?" chuckled Fred.

"Actually, no," said Swine. "In fact, from what Snape has reported, the Dark Lord is still convinced that under the right... influence Alexis can still be persuaded."

"He also made mention of a diary," said Kingsley. "Any idea what that's about Alexis?"

Alexis and Harry, along with every remaining Hogwarts student visible stiffen at the mentioning of a diary. However, Alexis kept her cool and took Harry's hand underneath the table.

"I don't think so," she lied fluently. "At least, I don't believe so. Did he think it was mine? Because I've never kept a diary before."

"That's true," added Hermione. "If she had, Lavender would have stolen for gossip material."

Very few Order members were convinced by Alexis and Hermione's lies but they didn't question further.

"Hex said there are werewolves after her?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject and questions answered.

"Yes," said Remus. "Fenrir Greyback's pack. Voldemort has them out looking for Alexis so that they can bring her to him."

"Is she in danger?" asked Harry. "I mean, will they try to bite her?"

"Not if they want to survive the war," said Remus. "Voldemort wants Alexis brought to him unbitten and unscratched. However, bruised, battered, and broken is not a problem and if she were to fall into Greyback's hands-"

Remus paused. He seemed to have had to take a moment to breathe.

"It would be very bad," finished Sirius for his friend. "Extremely. Greyback is very fond of playing with his victims."

"And as it was said earlier," said Remus, calm once more, "Greyback is very fond of Alexis. Her... situation... interests him and that is a very, very bad thing."

Harry nodded while squeezing his best friend's hand underneath the table.

"And what about, Harry?" asked Alexis in a quiet voice. "You said Harry ruined Voldemort's return plan, right?"

"Yes, because he survived!" said Tonks. "No one but the blasted Deatheaters were supposed to know he was back but Harry made it back alive."

"And the very last person he wanted alerted to his return the moment he got back was Dumbledore," said Remus. "And you two made sure Dumbledore knew at once.

"How has that helped?" Harry asked.

"Are you kidding?" said Bill with a chuckle

"Dumbledore was the only one You-Know-Who was ever scared of!" laughed Charlie

"Thanks to you, Dumbledore was able to recall the Order of the Phoenix about an hour after Voldemort returned," said Sirius.

"And exactly, what do you do?" Alexis asked. "Because I get that you're gathering information and protecting us and all that but really, what are you all doing?"

"Well, if you want to be romantic," said Swine with a smirk, "you could call us the resistance. Like the Rebels in Star Wars and Moldy-shorts is Darth Vader. Which is funny, considering that means dark father in German and he might be your-"

"_Carter_," warned Sirius dangerously.

"What?" Swine asked innocently. Alexis could hear McPherson groan in her head.

_'I swear, he does that simply in spite of me,'_ he bemoaned. Alexis lifted an eyebrow.

_'But you're dead,_' said Ron.

_'Thank you, ginger,' _said McPherson with a sigh_. 'I'm also forever six-one and love the Eagles music. Anything else you'd like to point out?_

_'I swear you two go each other for no reason,' _grumbled Cedric with his own sigh.

_'Focus_,' said Alexis. '_Tom, did he really just make a Star Wars reference?'_

McPherson sighed again.

"But what does Dumbledore reckon he's planning?" asked Harry, bringing Alexis back to the land of the living.

"Well, firstly, he wants to build up his army again," said Sirius. "In the old days he had huge numbers at his command; witches and wizards he'd bullied or bewitched into following him, his faithful Deatheaters, a great variety of Dark creatures. You heard him planning to recruit the giants; well, they'll be just one group he's after and he already has the mass majority of the werewolves in England on his side. He's cetainly not going to try and take on the Ministry of Magic with only a dozen Deathaters."

"So you're trying to stop him getting more followers?"

"We're doing our best," said Kingsley.

"How?"

"Well, the main thing is to try and convince as many people as possible that You-Know-Who really has returned, to put them on their guard," said Mr. Weasley. "It's proving tricky, though."

"Why?" asked Alexis.

"Because of the Ministry's attitude," said Swine. "You saw Cornelius Fudge after you two told him Voldemort was back. It hasn't changed."

"He's absolutely refusing to believe it's happened," said Tonks.

"He's also convinced Dumbledore wants his job," said Swine. "In fact, he's convinced that Dumbledore has the two of you spewing lies about Voldemort's return just so that Dumbledore can be elected Minster of Magic."

Harry looked at Swine in disbelief.

"Just for the record," said Alexis, "I called Fudge an idiot before any of you did."

"Yes, you've been saying it for five years now," said Hermione, waving her hand impatiently. "We remember."

"We all remember," said Fred in agreement.

"But how can he possibly believe that we'd lie about Voldemort's return?" asked Harry.

"Because it's a great deal easier to say you two are lying than to have to deal with the panic it would cause if they admitted Voldemort had returned," said Sirius.

"And with the _Prophet_ in the Ministry's pocket, it's even harder," said Mr. Weasley.

"But you guys are telling people," said Alexis, "right?"

The adults at the table all smiled humorlessly.

"Well, as everyone thinks I'm a mad mass murderer and the Ministry's put a ten-thousand-Galleon price on my head, I can hardly stroll up the street and start handing out leaflets, can I?" said Sirius sarcastically.

"And I'm not a very popular dinner guest with most of the community," said Remus. "It's an occupational hazard of being a werewolf."

"And we'd lose our jobs at the Ministry if we said anything," said Tonks.

"And it's very important for us to have spies inside the Ministry," said Mr. Weasley, "because you can bet Voldemort will have them."

"But we have a good deal of Aurors on our side," said Kingsley. "Tonks, Alastor, Viktor and I have been recruiting members as best we can. Viktor has quite a few connections in Bulgaria that are on our side."

"My father is very popular back home," said Viktor. "He is also convinced Voldemort is back and has been vorking to convince others as vell. Most of Bulgaria never thought Voldemort left in da first place so it is not as hard there as it is here."

"And then we have Carter," said Remus, "who quite literally is the Minister's right hand man. Next to Severus, he brings in a great deal of our information."

"But I can't say anything against Fudge," said Swine. "Not like everyone else,uh and most definitely not like Dumbledore."

"That's why they've been trying to discredit him," said Remus. "They reported that he'd been voted out of the Chairmanship of the International Confederation of Wizards because he's getting old and losing his grip, but it's not true, he was voted out by Ministry wizards after he made a speech announcing Voldemort's return. They've demoted him from Chief Warlock on the Wizengamot - that's the Wizard High Court - and they're talking about taking away his Order of Merlin, First Class, too."

"But Dumbledore says he doesn't care what they do as long as they don't take him off the Chocolate Frog cards," said Charlie, grinning.

"It's no laughing matter," said Mr. Weasley shortly. "If he carries on defying the Ministry like this, he could end up in Azkaban and the last thing we want is Dumbledore locked up. While You-Know-Who knows Dumbledore's out there and wise to what he's up to, he's going to go cautiously for a while. If Dumbledore's out of the way - well, You-Know-Who will have a clear field."

"Fudge is too much of a coward to try and throw Dumbledore in Azkaban," said Swine loudly. "He knows he'd never get away with that, but he could easily get away with getting rid of you two."

"Excuse me?" Alexis said with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't be so surprised, missy," said Swine with a smirk. "There's only two explanations to why Dementors attacked Harry. One, Voldemort has made them his allies or two, Fudge ordered the attack. I say it again, the man is a coward and he would of had you attacked too if the Ministry knew where the hell you are."

"_Carter_," warned Sirius again.

"Oh, don't Carter me," Swine complained, waving Sirius. "You were the one that decided they should know the truth. I'm sure if it wasn't for the fact that Alexis was here, Fudge would have sent a whole herd of Dementors after Alexis. He hates her more than she hates me and that's saying something."

"_Carter_!" Sirius warned again, banging his fist on the table.

Swine rolled his eyes but shut up.

"So you think the Ministry sent those Dementors?" asked Harry. "Because they want me to be silenced?"

"It's only a theory, Harry," said Remus. "Neither of you two should read into it that much. It could have very much have been Voldemort as well."

Swine snorted in disbelief, crossing his arms. He mumbled incoherently to himself.

"So what's different about this war and the last one?" asked Harry, glancing occasionally over at Swine who currently looked like a moody teenager. "I mean, besides Hex and I. What is Voldemort after."

"Something he didn't have before," said Sirius.

"Like a weapon?" Alexis asked.

"Something worse than the Killing Curse," said Sirius, darkly. "Something-"

"That's enough."

Mrs. Weasley had spoken for the first time since Alexis and Harry were given permission to ask questions. She looked very pale and her age for the first time was showing.

"It's time for bed," she said firmly, though her bottom lip was still trembling. "Fred, George-"

"Mum!" the twins complained together.

"_Now_."

The tone in Mrs. Weasley's voice was rather frightening. It didn't surprise Alexis in the slightest when Fred and George apperated away along with an unknowing Hermione, who let out a 'eep!' before the sound of a familiar _CRACK_! filled the air.

"And you," Mrs. Weasley continued, looking directly at Sirius. "You've given them enough information. Any more and you might as well induct them both into the Order straightaway."

"Alright," said Alexis quickly. Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"We want to join," he said for them both. "We want to fight-"

"No," said a firm voice and Alexis was surprised to see that it had belonged to Sirius. "I believe in both of you and I know that you can survive almost anything together... but Molly is right. You both too young to be fully fighting in this war. Not too young to know what's going on or to be prepared for it but too young to be risking your lives more than you already do. Besides, you wouldn't be able to do anything while at school anyways."

There was a pregnant pause were no one said anything. Mrs. Weasley was looking at Sirius with both shock and appreciation as was Remus. Finally, Alexis nodded.

"Okay, Sirius," she said quietly. "We understand."

Harry nodded as well.

"Yeah, we get it. But don't think we don't understand there is a war going on."

"Wouldn't dream of it, pup," said Sirius with a proud smile. "Now off you two go. It's late and a few of us have some private- not Order stuff, Hex, don't look at me like that- things to discuss. Right, Carter?"

"You tell me," Swine muttered, his arms still crossed.

Alexis and Harry walked out into the hall along with several other so that the only people remaining in the dinning room were Sirius, Remus, Carter, and Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley closed the door behind himself before motioning Alexis and Harry to head up stairs, which the two tired Gryffindors did without much complaint.

"I swear," said Sirius, who was now pacing back and forth the length of the dinning room, "to Merlin and every other dead wizard, Carter-"

"Oh, real funny, that one," Swine muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes.

"You're being childish," said Remus.

"How very... poetic," said Swine, leaning back in his chair, "that you would say so."

"Do I really have to start locking my own firewhiskey cabinet?" asked Sirius as he paced towards Swine.

"Well it wouldn't do you much good, now would it?" said Swine. "I am an Auror trained specially in breaking curses and wards. Not to mention I know how to pick locks like a Muggle. Besides, I haven't had any today. That was one hundred sober me talking."

"You promised you wouldn't instigate her," said Mrs. Weasley, disappointedly.

"Yes, well I promised a lot of things," said Swine with a shrug. "I don't see why you care."

"Because we're your friends, you nitwit!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Well, that's not very good for your health," said Swine morbidly, "considering I killed the last one."

* * *

Well, isn't Swine peachy? He's also been getting drunk a lot though today was sober day it seems. And why is Swine drink? Well, I think the last line sums up that question nicely. I really want Swine's character to be developed so you can understand that he's not just some moody swing victim that goes from super angry, to calm and collective, to very sarcastic. He's in a really horrible life struggle because he's been lying to himself for so many years and those lies led him to killing his best friend. How would YOU feel if you were in his shoes?

Now, getting back to the chapter on things other than Swine, I still don't have my sister to revise my chapters so I'm sorry for any glaring errors. Again, it will be fixed when she gets home.

As promised, this chapter had a lot of yelling, awkward Alexis/Harry and more yelling! Next chapter should be the trial which should (again, no promises) consist of sarcasm, a frustrated Minister of Magic, Alexis's wit, and special guest appearance of everyone's favorite Malfoy- err, at least a Malfoy- Lucius! I'm just on a roll!

Review Responses:

** 91**: lol, that's great to hear how excited you are! Lucius should be making an appearance next chapter!

**mwinter1**: sorry, no Dobby. He's a Hogwarts employee and would only answer to Harry who never thought about using him.

**534667lc**: yeah, kinda got carried away. Can't answer that question with anything other than you'll see! And yes, my sister is the best!

**iciclefangAJ**: Well, you know, she is Bellatrix's daughter so... Lol glad you like her sadistic side!

**gossamermouse101**: Yep, Wall Burger- ehm, Walburga, likes having an heir, though Alexis doesn't exactly like her. She just needed someone to distract her and found a portrait of her Great Aunt to do the trick. Sorry you dislike Swine and Moody right now but hopefully I'll change your mind later.

**Spottedmist**: haha Yeah, it's a very Hex thing to do.

**HazelVex**: I won't yes or no to your theory but maybe. Now the question is why. As for Hex and her relationship with Moody, I promise there will be more of it but I can't say if it will be mending or not.

**EmoOwlQueen**: lol that great! Hope you like this chapter too!

**LyliLovexxxxx**: so I just noticed I've been writing your penname wrong this entire time... My bad... And I highly doubt it because Alexis is a very Muggle name. And man is their relationship going to be F. U. N. Fun! I can't wait! I also can't wait to write Rodolphus's character because he's the only other big shot with a chance at being Hex's dad that I haven't written anything about.

caring16: ... I feel... as if I may have struck a nerve with how controlling I made the adults in Alexis's life. Nonetheless, I think they'll make up for it in your book a little later.

I'm kinda sad that with how fast I'm updating I'm not getting as many reviews as I'm use to. I even thought about slowing down a bit but I won't until the break is over. The goal is to be back at Hogwarts by Tuesday!

Please Review!

DCF

Sent from my iPad


	5. A Trial Like No Other

You have no idea the amount of effort that had to go into posting this chapter. The internet at my house sucks so bad today and yesterday that it took me six hours to get this up so...

Enjoy!

* * *

5 Chapter 5: A Trial Like No Other

It was the morning of Harry's trial and Alexis only had one last thing to do before they could go: convince Moody to let her leave the house. Easy, right?

"No."

Wrong.

Alexis blinked before narrowing her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no," said Moody as he and Alexis made their way down the stairs to the dinning room where everyone else was saying good luck to Harry. "You are not to leave this house."

"I'm helping Harry!" Alexis snapped. "You can't stop me from going."

"Oh yes I can, lass," said Moody. "You're not going."

"Why can't you get it through your thick skull-"

"Why can't you get it that you. Are. Not. Going," said Moody firmly.

"You're not my father!" Alexis barked angrily. "You're technically not even my legal guardian now that I'm a Black even if Sirius is wanted for murder! You can't order me around like a kid anymore!"

"Don't you get smart with me, lass," said Moody, waving his finger threateningly as the two stood in the hall at a stalemate. "I said-"

"Tom would have trusted me!" Alexis snapped. "Even when I was ten he had more faith in me then you have in anyone!"

"Tom isn't here," growled Moody. "And he wouldn't trust you if he knew everything about you."

Alexis laughed coldly.

"Shows how much you know about me," she screamed, "because Tom knows everything! Just like Harry, just like Ron, and know just like Cedric! I'm going to the trial!"

Moody looked furious all of a sudden.

"ALEXIS LILIAN-"

"_Alastor_!" hissed the voice of Swine.

Instantly, Moody silenced. He gave Alexis one last narrow glance before storming off while grumbling, "Fine, go," under his breath.

Alexis turned when she heard Swine sigh loudly.

"You know," he started as she turned towards him. She wasn't surprised to find him leaning against a wall like usual. "Despite the yelling, and his bossiness, and his inability to listen... What was I talking about again? Oh, yes! Despite all that, the old geezer _does_ care about you. Heaven knows why, but he does."

"Riiiight," said Alexis, dragging out the word so she was sure Swine heard her disbelief. "Just as much as you care about me?"

"He almost called you Alexis Lilian Moody," said Swine, pushing off the wall. "So that should tell you something considering that's not your name."

For a second, Alexis just stared after Swine as he walked off in the same direction Moody had gone. Moody had almost called her his daughter's name? But...

_'Tom?'_

_'I told you he still cares,'_ said McPherson with a sigh. '_And Carter knows it too_.'

"But-"

'_Hurry up and get to the dinning room before they leave without you,' _said McPherson.

Nodding, Alexis pushed Moody and Swine into the back of her mind for later examination. For right now, she had to focus on Harry's trial. She hurried the rest of the way to the dinning room.

"There you are," said Sirius, who saw her enter first. "We heard you and Moody arguing. Everything alright?"

"Everything's peachy," said Alexis. "He just wasn't happy that I'm going."

"It sounded like he said you couldn't," said Mr. Weasley.

"Swine was there," said Alexis. "He heard Al finally say I could."

"Good," said Harry. "I was afraid I'd have to go without my best friend."

Alexis grinned at him.

"Not on the Minister's life, Harry," she said firmly before looking at Remus. "Hermione lent me some clothes because it's close to a full moon and all. Can you, um, can you smell me?"

"No," smiled Remus. "You smell like parchment instead of vanilla."

"I smell like vanilla?" Alexis asked, distracted. "Harry, why have you never told me this?"

"Err..." said Harry making the adults in the room laugh.

"She was joking, Harry," chuckled Sirius.

"Right," said Harry, blushing slightly. He fixed the cap on his head nervously which is when Alexis noticed his new haircut. Gone was his long, unmanageable hair and in its place was shorter, unruly hair that Mrs. Weasley probably told him to keep covered until they arrived at the Ministry. The cap also did a wonderful job at hiding his scar.

"Well, come on you two," said Mr. Weasley once goodbyes were finally finished. "We'll have to walk to the Ministry today. Charlie will be coming with us. He has work with the Ministry. Going to see if he can transfer over to the Wales Dragon Reserve. It's smaller than the one in Romania but closer to home and the Order. Charlie!"

"Coming, dad!" yelled Charlie from the top of the stairs. He hurried down with a letter in his hand. "Has anyone seen Carter? This address to him for the Minister himself. I think it's important."

"He was heading that way after Moody," said Alexis.

"Give it here, Charlie," said Remus. "I'll run it to him. It probably _is_ important. Good luck, Harry. Good luck, Alexis."

Remus heard down the hall after Alexis and Harry told him quick goodbyes. They hugged the last of their well wishers goodbye before finally following Mr. Weasley and Charlie out of the Grimmauld Place and into the misty, London streets.

"Bit nippy, aye, Charlie?" asked Mr. Weasley, both of his hands deep in his Muggle jacket. Alexis knew he clutching his wand, ready to defend them if necessary.

"A bit, dad," said Charlie casually. He spinning his wand -which looked suspiciously like a drumstick that Alexis actually thought it was- openly in his hand along with an actual drumstick.

_'My brother likes to pretend he's a Muggle dumber so he can carry his wand out in the open,' _explained Ron.

"Drummer," Alexis corrected aloud. Harry and the others looked at her. "You look like a drummer 'cause your wand looks like a drumstick."

"I am a drummer, Hex," said Charlie with a wink. "Well, as far as everyone needs to know. Makes up for the plan looking wand though, don't you think?"

Alexis nodded in agreement but said nothing else. Charlie continued to spin his wand and drumstick while pretending to beat on some air drums every now and again. It was rather amusing to watch as they made their way down the nearly deserted street.

"You don't normally walk to work, do you?" Harry asked Mr. Weasley a little while later.

"No, I usually Apparate," said Mr. Weasley, "but obviously you two can't-"

"Actually, I can Apparate," said Alexis. "By myself even. I just haven't done it since Hogwarts."

Mr. Weasley raised and interested eyebrow while Charlie grinned at her. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well, but the Order thinks it's best we arrive in a thoroughly non-magical fashion... makes a better impression, given what Harry's being disciplined for..."

The little group made it to a little underground station full of early morning commuters. Alexis couldn't help but to grin at how enthusiastic Mr. Weasley was becoming when he found himself in close proximity to Muggles going about their daily business.

"Simply fabulous," he whispered, indicating the automatic ticket machines. "Wonderfully ingenious."

"Dad, it's out of order," said Charlie, pointing at the sign with his drumstick.

"Yes, but even so," said Mr. Weasley, beaming fondly at them. They bought their tickets instead from a sleepy-looking guard (Alexis and Harry handled the transaction, as Mr. Weasley was not very good with Muggle money) and five minutes later the four were boarding an Underground train that rattled them off toward the center of London. Alexis and Harry were kept entertained by Charlie who was spewing his fake band information to a group of fawning teenage girls.

"I've never heard of a band called Romanian Dragons before," said ditsy fake blonde who was admiring the burn marks Charlie's arms as if they were most attractive thing ever.

"They're from America," threw in Alexis. It earned her a wink from Charlie. "They're on fire there. All the rage, right Harry?"

"Right," said Harry with a smirk. "The biggest thing since Quidditch."

"Oh, I've heard of them!" exclaimed one of girls.

"I'm sure you have," said Alexis, barely able to suppress her laughter.

When they finally got off at a station in the very heart of London, Mr. Weasley was shaking his head at them.

"Honestly you three," he said with a sigh as the emerged onto a broad street surrounded by imposing-looking buildings. "Charlie, you know better than to tease Muggles."

"That's Ripper, the lead drummer to the American band Romanian Dragon's to you, Mr. Weasley," teased Alexis as they hurried along the streets of London. She was surprised to see the same coffee shop she and Harry had stopped at two summers ago looked to be their final destination. Harry noticed it to and raised an eyebrow at her.

'_Coincidence_?' he thought, knowing Alexis would hear him.

'_Probably not,_' she sent back.

"Here we are," said Mr. Weasley brightly, pointing at an old red telephone box, which was missing several panes of glass and stood just to the left of the coffee shop. "After you, Harry, Hex. A warning, it'll be crowded."

He opened the telephone box door and for the life of her Alexis didn't know why she followed Harry inside it. Now quite cramp (Mr. Weasley and Charlie had followed in after her), Alexis was pressed against Harry's chest with the telephone digging into her back.

"Oh dear," said Mr. Weasley, trying to free his hands from his sides but to no avail. "Harry, be a sport and drop a Knut into the machine."

Harry attempted to look at Mr. Weasley with a puzzled look but couldn't turn his face as it was now pressed to Alexis's cheek.

"But it's broken-"

"Then hand Hex the receiver," continued Mr. Weasley over him. "And dial six, two, four, four, and another two. That should do it."

"But-" Harry started again.

"Just do it, Harry," said Alexis, her face so close to Harry's that she was quite literally talking into his ear.

"But I don't have a Knut!" said Harry into Alexis's hair.

"Oh," said Mr. Weasley. "Charlie-"

"No dice, dad," said Charlie.

"Hold on," said Alexis. "I think I have one in my pocket but my arm is pinned to the wall."

"Oh," said Mr. Weasley, "well then, Harry get the coin from Hex's pocket."

"But-"

"We don't have all day, Harry!" said Mr. Weasley.

Harry, who was now the same red color as Charlie's hair, wiggled his arm free from between Mr. Weasley and himself and looked at Alexis.

"Which pocket?" Harry asked without making eye contact.

"Back right," Alexis muttered, feeling just as awkward about the situation as Harry.

"Of course," said Harry, who now had to somehow snake his arm around Alexis to get to her pocket. The telephone box was shaking as he did so. "It's not funny, Charlie."

"I'm not laughing," squeaked Charlie in a higher voice then normal. He, however, continued to shake with a large Weasley smile on his face.

"I said right pocket!" said Alexis suddenly.

"Sorry!"

Charlie shook harder.

"Can you hurry up?" asked Alexis red as a tomato with Harry leaning over her to get to her pocket. "You smell like broom polish, by the way."

"Thanks," mumbled Harry before straightening up. "Got it! Now, just got to-"

Harry turned his head, which had returned to being pressed cheek to cheek with Alexis's, quickly to the left causing him to brush his lips briefly across Alexis's. Alexis thought nothing of it but Charlie-

"Did you two just-?" he started asking.

"NO!" Alexis and Harry both shouted together, turning more red than they already were and confusing Mr. Weasley with their outburst.

"Just... Just take the phone, Hex," Harry snapped before dialing the numbers as Mr. Weasley had said. Neither her nor Alexis moved another inch.

A loud, clear woman's voice filled the box, making Alexis feel very foolish for holding the receiver to her ear.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"That's you, Hex," whispered Mr. Weasley.

"Right," said Alexis. "Arthur Weasley is here from the Muggle something-

"Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office," suppled Mr. Weasley.

"- from Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, with Charlie Weasley, a Dragon tamer, Harry Potter, who has a disciplinary hearing, and me, Alexis Lestrange, whose Harry's best friend and defense advocate... We couldn't fit the hippo from the London Zoo, so he's waiting outside."

"Thank you," said the cool female voice. "Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes."

There was a click and a rattle from behind Alexis that sounded like the machine was giving them back money.

"Those are your badges," said Mr. Weasley before the woman's voice returned.

"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

The floor of the telephone box shuddered. They were sinking slowly into the ground. Alexis could only stand there awkwardly as the box became darker and dark as it lowered down until it was finally pitch black. And when light returned, Alexis yelped.

"Damn it, Harry!" she growled at her chuckling best friend, who had been making a very funny face when the light had came on, scaring her. "That wasn't funny!"

Charlie seemed to disagree and finally let out all the laughter he had been holding back.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," said the woman's voice. "Please, remember your visitor badges. Someone will be up to the street to retrieve your hippo later."

The door to the telephone box opened and Mr. Weasley and a still laughing Charlie exited it, giving Alexis and Harry enough room to break apart and retrieve their badges. Pinning them to their chest -Harry's read _Harry Potter, Disciplinary Hearing _while Alexis's read _Alexis Lestrange, Harry Potter's Best Friend and Defense Advocate_ \- the two best friends said nothing to each other before climbing out of the telephone box.

Then, Alexis whistled at the sight before them.

"Talk about fancy," said Harry. "It's like a Muggle stock market in here!"

"But look at that fountain!" said Alexis with a noticeable tone of disapproval. "I get the house elf, but from the three we've met, I highly doubt a centaur would ever look up at a wizard or witch adoringly. We're assholes!"

"Hex!" Mr. Weasley said warningly as Alexis and Harry were not talking quietly as they should. However, neither of the two teenagers noticed him or the curious onlookers.

"And the goblin!" exclaimed Harry, earning the unknown gaze of several Gringotts representatives. "That is the worst representation of a goblin I've ever seen!"

"With how many times we've attacked them just because they wanted equal rights," huffed Alexis, "the artist must have really been off his rocker to think any goblin in their right mind would ever show a wizard that kind of respect. I say it again, we're assholes!"

"Unbelievable," scoffed Harry. "What's the fountain for, anyways?"

"You know," said Alexis, her tone already sarcastic, "besides to hurt the Wizarding image even more."

"Oh, you two," chuckled Charlie through a nervous smile. "It's a good thing you don't work here."

"I'll say," said Harry.

"Can you imagine having to wake up early every morning, to come here and see that thing?" asked Alexis, still rather loudly despite Mr. Weasley hurrying her and Harry off. "Harry, I don't think I could ever- oof!"

Alexis, having been so distracted with degrading the awful fountain, tripped over someone, knocking herself and that person over. However, as it would turn out, that someone was not a someone at all but a goblin.

"I'm so sorry!" said Alexis, immediately hurrying to the goblin, who was dressed in a suit very similar to a wealthy Muggle, on the ground. "I should have been paying attention. Here, Harry, help me."

Alexis and Harry both stuck out their hands to the fallen goblin. There was suddenly a loud silence in the grand room that even the constant sound of apperation could not break. Several witches gasped. Alexis saw two older wizards stagger in their steps and nearly trip over their own beards. Three goblins off to the side of the fountain where the currently on the ground goblin had just been standing were staring unblinkingly. The goblin on the ground was staring as well but at the two outstretched hands in front of him.

"Are you offering me a hand, witch?" said the goblin with a scratchy, deep voice, his black beady eyes looking at Alexis with an unreadable expression.

"Are we not supposed to?" Harry asked the goblin very slowly.

"I mean, it was my fault," said Alexis. "You didn't do anything so yeah, I am offering my hand -and so is Harry- to help you up. I'm sure you have important things to do, probably more important than half the lazy buggers here, and a hand might help."

"Are you saying I need help?" the goblin asked icily.

"Why would I say that?" said Alexis. "You're a goblin, you're strong enough to take care of yourself and then some. We're just apologizing by offering a hand."

"But you don't have to take it if you don't want it," said Harry. "So it's your choice."

"No rush," said Alexis, although that wasn't exactly true. They did have a trial later.

There was another two second pause before, to everyone except Alexis and Harry's amazement -if the gasping told Alexis anything- the goblin took both hands and allowed the two teenagers to pull him to his feet. When he finished dusting his suit off and retrieving his briefcase the goblin bowed very lightly- so little that it was very much the same as a head nod in Alexis's opinion- to both Alexis and Harry.

"Merry met," said the goblin. Alexis found it wise to follow the goblin's lead.

"Merry met," said Alexis with a bow. Harry had done likewise.

"Staunchfang," said the goblin.

"Harry Potter," said Harry immediately afterwards. Thankfully, he added in thought, '_It's his name, Hex.'_

"Alexis Lestrange," said Alexis.

The goblin, or rather Staunchfang, nod-bowed one last time before continuing on his way unperturbed by the now very loud whispering. Once he was gone, Mr. Weasley was immediately moving Alexis and Harry onwards. Charlie was right at their side, grinning ear to ear.

"I can't wait to tell Bill," he said happily when they reached the gate that read_SECURITY_ in big bold letters. "He'll never believe both of you got a merry met out of a goblin, never in a million years! And you didn't insult him! Man, oh man... I'm taking you two out more!"

"I don't get it," said Alexis plainly but Mr. Weasley shushed her when they were approached by a wizard from the security booth.

"I'm escorting a visitor," said Mr. Weasley, gesturing towards Alexis and Harry.

"Right, wands?" said the wizard in a bored voice.

Harry handed his over immediately but Alexis stood still.

"I said wand, miss," said the wizard again.

"I don't have a wand," said Alexis.

"Squib?"

"_Excuse me_?" asked Alexis dangerously.

"Are you a Squib?" repeated the wizard more firmly.

"No," said Alexis. "And I'm not a Muggle, or goblin, or fairy either. I don't _have_ a wand. I did _not_ stutter."

"Every witch your age has a wand-"

"Every witch but me," said Alexis slowly, her voice resembling that of a growl.

'_Easy, girly,'_ said Cedric. '_He's barely making nine Knuts an hour. He's not worth your time_.'

'_Yeah, Hex,' _said Ron_. 'Harry needs you though.'_

_'So refrain from getting kicked out_,' said McPherson.

"Look, Eric," said Mr. Weasley, "she really doesn't have a wand with her. It's at home because she was misbehaving."

It was a lie- well, the wand being at home part was- but the wizard believe it. He examined Harry's wand quickly before letting them through without anymore hassle.

"You have them from here, dad," said Charlie as the four reached what looked like elevator lifts. "I'm going meet you after the trial, alright?"

"Alright, Charlie," said Mr. Weasley, leading Alexis and Harry onto the lift along with several other wizards and witches. "Stay safe!"

"Always!" Charlie called back before heading off.

The lift door were just closing when one last wizard squeezed inside.

"Cutting it a little close, Carter," chuckled a stringy old wizard who was missing most of his teeth. "Thought you worked the midday shift?"

"I do," said Swine, casually brushing his hair out of his face. "Bloody Weasley decided to send me a summoning only an hour before I needed to be here."

"Percy?" said the toothless wizard, making Mr. Weasley visibly stiffen. "What he summon you for?"

"Minister's orders," said Swine, examining his nail. However, he made eye contact with Mr. Weasley before saying, "He changed the time of someone's trial. It starts in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes you say?" said another wizard. This one was a good deal younger than the first and four times as wide. "Must be important if it was moved to this early. Think it will be long?"

"It better not be," grumbled Swine. "I don't think I have the patience for a long trial."

"Well, that what you get for being promoted to the Minister's Personal Guard," said a witch in violet robes with a matching hat.

"That was over four years ago," said Swine.

The lift stopped. Several wizards and witches got off including the three that had been talking to Swine.

"Good luck, Carter!" said the witch lazily, with a wave.

Swine barely hummed a response before the lift was off again.

"Looks like we're going straight to your trial," whispered Mr. Weasley.

Harry nodded grimly. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"We got this," Alexis whispered, taking Harry's hand. Harry smiled at her, feeling a great deal more reassured.

Four more stops before it was only Alexis, Harry, Mr. Weasley and Swine left on the lift.

"Let me off first when we get there," said Swine. "That way it looks slightly less suspicious, if any. Arthur, remember you can't go in there with Harry. Oh, and Lestrange?"

"What?" said Alexis.

"Try not to be a total bitch," said Swine with a smirk. "The members of the Wizengamot are still human and will cry if you hurt their feelings too badly."

Alexis almost smiled before muttering, "No promises."

The lift stopped. Swine hurried off of it without a second glance and head down a long corridor. Seconds later, Mr. Weasley directed Alexis and Harry the same way.

"Courtroom ten," he said pointing the way. "Hex, you still have your seal?"

"It's right here," said Alexis, lifting the parchment marked with the Black family crest up so that all three of them could see it.

"Then, good luck," said Mr. Weasley. "And remember to breathe. Carter meant it when he said that they're only human."

"Humans bite too," grumbled Harry but he took Alexis's hand and headed towards the directed door anyways. "Here we go."

"Allons-y!" said Alexis. Harry blinked at her. "I don't know. Should I have said geronimo instead?"

Shaking his head with a sigh- and a smile he couldn't quite fight off- Harry pushed open the courtroom door and stepped inside, hand-and-hand with his best friend.

Both of them couldn't help but to gasp. The courtroom in front of them was horribly familiar. In fact, not only had they both seen it before but they had both been in it. This was the same courtroom from the trials they had watched via Dumbledore's Pensieve - the same courtroom where Alexis's mother had been sent to Azkaban in.

"Visitors are not allowed at trials," said cold male's voice from across the room. "She must leave."

"But I'm not a visitor," said Alexis, sobering up quickly. "I'm here as Mr. Potter's defense advocate.

"His what?" said the same voice. As Alexis and Harry drew closer they realized it belonged to none other than the Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge. He was seated in the center of a group of forty or so wizards and witches all wearing plum colored robes with the letter W written in silver on their left chest.

"His defense advocate," repeated Alexis, this time saying her words extra slowly. "As Mr. Potter is underage, he is allowed a defense advocate as stated in the Law of-"

"Yes-yes, we know the law, girl," snapped Fudge rather rudely.

"That's Miss Lestrange to you, Minister," said Alexis with in polite yet lethal tone.

"Pardon me," said a witch with a monocle and greying hair, "Miss Lestrange, but a defense advocate must be of age-"

"You see!" said Fudge. "She's to leave-"

"-Unless given a sign seal of permission by his or her head of house," continued the witch, who did not look at all pleased that Fudge had tried cutting her off. "And as Octanius Lestrange sitting to my left, is the acting head of the Lestrange family-"

The witch stopped. Alexis had raised her hand as if she were in a classroom waiting for the teacher to call on her. Amused, she nodded towards Alexis to speak.

"Sorry," said Alexis. "But I didn't want to be rude-" Alexis sent a pointed look to Fudge "-and cut you off so I opted to raising my hand. Ma'am, Lord Octanius Lestrange may be the _acting_ head of the Lestrange family but he isn't the _actual_head, which is who the law specifically applies to. That role belongs to Rodolphus Lestrange."

Several members of the Wizengamot shifted awkwardly in their seats. Others began murmuring to each other. Octanius, who Alexis still remembered meeting at Draco's twelfth birthday party and seemed to remember her likewise, smiled, looking extremely amused.

"Is this to say you have been in contact with your father?" he asked.

"While he's in Azkaban?" asked Alexis before smiling. "That would be very difficult, don't you think?"

"It's the only way you could have gotten a signed seal," Octanius retorted.

"Well, that's not true," said the familiar voice of Swine. He was seated only a seat away from the Minister looking absolutely bored. "Miss Lestrange is not only a Lestrange after all. She's also a-"

"A Black," finished Fudge. "Which is no better as the only surviving member of that house that could give you a signed seal is-"

"Is Sirius Black, Mr. Potter's godfather, my mother's cousin, your seventh- or is it eighth?- cousin, and practically every other Purebloods cousin in this room," said Alexis lazily. "The point of the matter is, Lord Black is, well, Lord Black."

"And an escaped prisoner of Azkaban!" shouted Fudge. "And if you've been keeping contact with him-"

"I haven't been keeping contact with him, Minister," lied Alexis easily. "And you can ask me under truth serum if I know his location or if I have even seen him since he murdered my friend Ronald Weasley and tried to kill my best friend Harry here, but you'll need my legal guardian Alastor Moody's, permission." She then added in a loud whisper so that the court still heard her, "Though you didn't have his permission last time."

Fudge was already a dark red color and the trial hadn't even begun. Several wizards and witches in the Wizengamot were whispering again, this time about him. He was unable to speak so the witch with the monocle said, "The seal, if you will, Miss Lestrange."

Alexis raised the signed seal into the air so that the witch could summon it. She did so and began examining the seal closely with her monocle covered eye. She then handed the seal to Octanius who examined it thoroughly before saying, "Everything seems to be in order, but I must ask, for the court, how did you get it?"

"An owl crashed into my window with it tied to it," lied Alexis. "I wasn't going to simply not use it just because I don't know why I received it. That would be stupid."

Fudge was grumbling incoherently, obviously not pleased, before telling Harry to sit. Alexis stood beside him, leaning against his chair.

"Right then," he began. "Mr. Weasley, are you ready?"

Hiding her surprise at the sight of Percy Weasley, Alexis returned her attention to Fudge.

"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August," said Fudge in a ringing voice, and Percy began taking notes at once, "into offenses committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."

"And now everyone knows where you live, Harry," said Alexis in an annoyed tone. "It's a good thing thing that no one would ever want to harm the Boy-Who-Lived."

Fudge ignored her.

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, -" Fudge nodded towards the woman with the monocle "- Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley-"

"Defense Advocate, Alexis, doesn't have a middle name as far as she knows, Lestrange," said Alexis.

"And witness for the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," said a quiet voice from behind Alexis and Harry.

Dumbledore was striding serenely across the room wearing long midnight-blue robes and a perfectly calm expression. His long silver beard and hair gleamed in the torchlight as he drew level with the two best friends and looked up at Fudge through the half-moon spectacles that rested halfway down his very crooked nose.

The members of the Wizengamot were muttering. All eyes were now on Dumbledore. Some looked annoyed, others slightly frightened; two elderly witches in the back row, however, raised their hands and waved in welcome.

"Ah," said Fudge, who looked even more displeased than he had already. "Dumbledore. Yes. You - err - got our - err - message that the time and - err - place of the hearing had been changed, then?"

"Wish someone had sent us a message," muttered Harry to Alexis. "How on earth does anyone think to have a trial without the person their accusing?"

"Backwards politics, Harry," said Alexis. "I guess it's one of those things they say you'll understand when you're older but in all reality it'll never make sense."

"This would never happen in a Muggle court," grumbled Harry.

"Oi!" said Swine. He was trying to sound annoyed but Alexis could see that, like Madame Bones and several others, he was amused by their bickering. "Are you two done?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore cheerfully as he returned to Fudge's question. "I must have missed it. However, due to a lucky mistake I arrived at the Ministry three hours early, so no harm done."

"Yes - well - I suppose we'll need another chair -"

"Didn't offer me a chair," Alexis scoffed.

"- I - Weasley, could you - ?" asked Fudge, ignoring Alexis once again

"Not to worry, not to worry," said Dumbledore pleasantly; he took out his wand, gave it a little flick, and comfortable-looking armchairs appeared out of nowhere, one on either side of Harry. Dumbledore sat down in the left chair, put the tips of his long fingers together, and looked at Fudge over them with an expression of polite interest. The Wizengamot was still muttering and fidgeting restlessly; only when Fudge spoke again, which was after Alexis casually took a seat, did they settle down.

"Yes," said Fudge again, shuffling his notes. "Well, then. So. The charges. Yes."

He extricated a piece of parchment from the pile before him, took a deep breath, and read, "The charges against the accused are as follows: That he did so knowingly, deliberately, and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle, on July the thirtieth at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offense under paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1858, and also under section thirteen of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy.

"You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" Fudge said, glaring at Harry over the top of his parchment.

"Yes," Harry said.

"You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?"

"Yes, but -"

"And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the thirtieth of July?" said Fudge.

"Yes," said Harry, "but -"

"Knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside school while you are under the age of seventeen?"

"Yes, but -"

"Knowing that you were in an area full of Muggles?"

"Yes, but -"

"Fully aware that you were in close proximity to a Muggle at the time?"

"_Yes,_" said Harry angrily, "but I only used it because we were -"

Madame Bones suddenly spoke.

"You produced a fully fledged Patronus?"

"Yes," said Harry, "because -"

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"A - what?" said Harry, turning to Alexis.

"It had a shape," said Alexis. "Instead of wisps of smoke like mine, it took on an actual animal form."

"Of course," said Harry, turning back to the Wizengamot. "It doesn't work against Dementors unless it's in its full form."

"Learned that fast, didn't we?" laughed Alexis humorlessly. "Third year was. A. Joy."

"You said," muttered Harry dryly.

"Third year?" asked Madame Bones. "You've been able to produce a Patronus since your third year?"

"Yes," said Harry, not seeing where this was going.

"And you are fifteen years old?"

"Yes, and -"

"You learned this at school?"

"Yes, Professor Lupin taught me and Hex how in our third year because-"

"What form does your Patronus take?" asked Octanius, suddenly interested.

"Originally," said Harry, "it was a stag."

"Originally?"

Harry shifted slightly in his chair. It was not at all as comfortable as Alexis's, though the chains on it didn't help.

"When I first casted it," he said slowly, "and it took a form, it was a stag. But this time it took the form of a lion."

"Impressive," said Madame Bones, and she truly did look impressed, "a true Patronus at your age... very impressive indeed."

"It's not a question of how impressive the magic was," said Fudge in a testy voice. "In fact, the more impressive the worse it is, I would have thought, given that the boy did it in plain view of a Muggle!"

"Because of the Dementors!" Harry shouted angrily.

The court room suddenly fell silent.

"Dementors?" repeated Madame Bones, her eyes widening enough that her monocle was in danger of falling. "What ever do you mean, boy?"

"I mean there were two Dementors down that alleyway and they went for me and my cousin!"

"Ah," said Fudge again, smirking unpleasantly as he looked around at the Wizengamot, as though inviting them to share the joke. "Yes. Yes, I thought we'd be hearing something like this."

"Dementors in Little Whinging?" Madame Bones said in tones of great surprise. "I don't understand -"

"Why are you all so surprised?" asked Alexis before Fudge could speak. "It's not the first time Dementors have attacked magical folk that weren't in Azkaban. Or have you all forgotten Alexis Lilian Moody?"

There was a very tense pause before Fudge spoke for the Wizengamot.

"That was an unfortunate accident."

"Tell that to her father," Alexis shot back with such a dangerous tone that several wizards and witches recoiled, Fudge included. However, the Minister tried to play it off.

"It's very convenient that you would say there were Dementors," he said as if Harry's statement was a joke. "Seeing that Muggles can't see Dementors. It makes a very nice cover story. Highly convenient, highly convenient... so it's just your word and no witnesses..."

"I'm not lying!" said Harry loudly, over another outbreak of muttering from the court. "There were two of them, coming from opposite ends of the alley, everything went dark and cold and my cousin felt them and ran for it -"

"Enough, enough!" said Fudge with a very dangerous look on his face. "I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would have been a very well-rehearsed story -"

Harry looked furious when he couldn't get a word in as Fudge began degrading his explanation so Alexis coughed - loudly.

"Sorry," she said though it was very clear she wasn't, "but you seem to be forgetting yourself, _sir_," Alexis said the word as if it were an insult. "You see, as Harry was trying to say, he had a witness when he casted his lion?" Alexis asked and Harry shrugged in a way that told her he'd explain later, "Patronus. That is, other than his cousin Dudley Dursley."

Fudge suddenly looked more furious than Alexis had ever seen him. His eyes were narrowing down at her as if he hoped to make her explode. However, when he spoke, he spoke with a nearly normal, if not a bit too normal, voice.

"We haven't got time to listen to more taradiddles, I'm afraid, Miss Lestrange. I want this dealt with quickly -"

Dumbledore cleared his throat, silencing Fudge instantly.

"I may be wrong," said he pleasantly, "but I am sure that under the Wizengamot Charter of Rights, the accused has the right to present witnesses for his or her case? Isn't that the policy of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madame Bones?" he continued.

"True," said Madame Bones. "Perfectly true."

"Oh, very well, very well," snapped Fudge. "Where is this person?"

"I brought her with me," said Dumbledore. "She's just outside the door. Should I -?"

"No - Weasley, you go," Fudge barked at Percy, who got up at once, hurried down the stone steps from the judge's balcony, and hastened past Dumbledore, Alexis, and Harry without glancing at them.

A moment later, Percy returned, followed by Mrs. Figg, who Alexis had only seen from the neck up until now. She looked very scared at the current moment instead of angry and worried as she had before, and was wearing carpet slippers.

Dumbledore stood up and gave Mrs. Figg his chair, conjuring a third one for himself.

"Full name?" said Fudge loudly, when Mrs. Figg had perched herself nervously on the very edge of her seat.

"Arabella Doreen Figg," said Mrs. Figg in a quavery voice.

"And who exactly are you?" said Fudge, in a bored and lofty voice.

"I'm a resident of Little Whinging, close to where Harry Potter lives," said Mrs. Figg.

"We have no record of any witch or wizard living in Little Whinging other than Harry Potter," said Madame Bones at once. "That situation has always been closely monitored, given... given past events."

"I'm a Squib," said Mrs. Figg. "So you wouldn't have me registered, would you?"

"A Squib, eh?" said Fudge, eyeing her suspiciously. "We'll be checking that. You'll leave details of your parentage with my assistant, Weasley. Incidentally, can Squibs see Dementors?" he added, looking left and right along the bench where he sat.

"Let the record show that the Minster was very prejudice towards a Squib for entirely no reason," said Alexis, making Dumbledore's lip twitch.

"I was-" started Fudge before starting again, "who do you keep talking to?"

"Everyone," said Alexis. "You know, it's saying a great deal when Muggles have laws against having bias judges while wizards, who find Muggles as their inferiors, do not. Funny, no?"

"No," growled Fudge, though several other members of the court seemed to find Alexis's statement unnerving.

"Then fix it," said Alexis lazily. "Now, Mrs. Figg, unlike the Minister, I know that Squibs are perfectly capable of seeing all magical creatures that a wizard or witch can see. They can also use potions and are immune to Muggle disease, correct?"

"Correct," said Mrs. Figg softly. "We are also capable of being insulted."

Mrs. Figg sent a pointed look towards Fudge, making Alexis smile.

"Let the record show that the Minister did in fact offend a woman of magical heritage," said Alexis, making Fudge snap a quill in anger.

Swine, who was doing a wonderful job hiding his amusement whenever someone glanced his direction, then said, "Shall we continue?"

"Very well," said Fudge coolly. "What is your story?"

"I had gone out to buy cat food from the corner shop at the end of Wisteria Walk, shortly after nine on the evening of the thirtieth of July," gabbled Mrs. Figg at once, as though she had learned what she was saying by heart, "when I heard a disturbance down the alleyway between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. On approaching the mouth of the alleyway I saw Dementors running -"

"Running?" said Madame Bones sharply. "Dementors don't run, they glide."

"That's what I meant to say," said Mrs. Figg quickly, patches of pink appearing in her withered cheeks. "Gliding along the alley towards what looked like two boys."

"What did they look like?" said Madame Bones, narrowing her eyes so that the monocle's edges disappeared into her flesh.

"Well, one was very large and the other one rather skinny -"

"She meant the Dementors, Mrs. Figg," said Alexis kindly.

"Oh," said Mrs. Figg, feeling foolish. "They were big. Big and wearing cloaks."

"Big and wearing cloaks," repeated Madame Bones coolly, while Fudge snorted in disbelief. "I see. Anything else?"

"Yes," said Mrs. Figg. "I felt them. Everything went cold, and this was a very warm summer's night, mark you. And I felt... as though all happiness had gone from the world... and I remembered... dreadful things..."

Her voice shook and died.

Madame Bones' eyes widened slightly.

"What did the Dementors do?" she asked quietly almost.

"They went for the boys," said Mrs. Figg, her voice stronger and more confident now. "One of them had fallen. The other was backing away, trying to repel the Dementor. That was Harry. He tried twice and produced silver vapor. On the third attempt, he produced a Patronus, which charged down the first Dementor and then, with his encouragement, chased away the second from his cousin. And that... that was what happened," Mrs. Figg finished, somewhat lamely.

Madame Bones looked down at Mrs. Figg in silence; Fudge was not looking at her at all, but fidgeting with his papers. Finally he raised his eyes and said, rather aggressively "That's what you saw, is it?"

"That was what happened," Mrs. Figg repeated.

"Very well," said Fudge. "You may go."

Mrs. Figg cast a frightened look from Fudge to Dumbledore, then got up and shuffled off toward the door again. No one spoke until the sound of the door closing filled the room.

"Not a very convincing, witness," said Fudge loftily.

"Oh, I don't know," said Madame Bones in her booming voice. "She certainly described the effects of a Dementor attack very accurately. And I can't imagine why she would say they were there if they weren't -"

"But Dementors wandering into a Muggle suburb and just _happening _to come across a wizard?" snorted Fudge. "The odds on that must be very, very long, even Bagman wouldn't have bet -"

"No one said that the Dementors were there by coincidence, Minister Fudge," Alexis said calmly though she still said Fudge's name as if it were a personal insult. "And let the record show that the Minister has also slandered another wizard's name for entirely no reason."

"Will you stop saying that?" Fudge snapped hotly.

"Let the record also show that the Minister yelled at a fourteen year old girl for no reason other the fact that she said let the record show."

Fudge began to fume while a few members of the court actually chuckled loud enough so that Alexis could hear them. Suddenly, the witch sitting on Fudge's right and Swine's left, and who Alexis had not paid any mind to, leaned over towards him and whispered something in his ear. Alexis nearly gagged at the sight of her. The witch looked like a toad, with large, bulging eyes, a neck thicker than Harry's uncle's, and a broad, yet undoubtedly short, body. To make matters worse, the middle aged woman was wearing a dark bow in her hair as if she were still a child.

_'Some decided to play dress up with their pet frog,' _said Ron.

_'That's what I was thinking,' _agreed Cedric.

_'For once, a perfect description, ginger,' _said McPherson. Alexis could hear Ron scowl.

_'Bugger off.'_

_'Where?'_

"The Chair recognizes Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister," said Fudge.

The witch spoke in a fluttery, girlish, high-pitched voice that took Alexis and Harry aback; having both been expecting a croak.

"I'm sure you didn't mean to, of course," she said with a cold look despite her giggles "being a child and all-" Alexis's eye twitched "- but you seem to be implying something about Mr. Potter's supposed attack."

"I may be a... _child_, ma'am," said Alexis coldly, "but I did in fact know what I was implying, as did you."

"And your implication?" asked Fudge.

"Miss Lestrange," said Dumbledore, "as do I, believe this attack to have been ordered."

Several members of the Wizengamot gasped, others began muttering to each other. The toad woman was giving a cold look to both Dumbledore and Alexis.

"I think we might have a record of it if someone had ordered a pair of Dementors to go strolling through Little Whinging!" barked Fudge.

"Not if the Dementors are taking orders from someone other than the Ministry of Magic these days," said Dumbledore calmly. "I have already given you my views on this matter, Cornelius."

"Yes, you have," said Fudge forcefully, "and I have no reason to believe that your views are anything other than bilge, Dumbledore. The Dementors remain in place in Azkaban and are doing everything we ask them to."

"Then," said Dumbledore, quietly but clearly, "we must ask ourselves why somebody within the Ministry ordered a pair of Dementors into that alleyway on the thirtieth of July."

"Are you suggesting that the Ministry of Magic order an attack on this boy?" asked the toad-woman. She giggled a humorlessly giggle that made Alexis want to stab forks into her ears. "I laugh at the thought!"

"If it is true that the Dementors are taking orders only from the Ministry of Magic, and it is also true that two Dementors attacked Harry and his cousin a week ago, then it follows logically that somebody at the Ministry might have ordered the attacks," said Dumbledore politely. "Of course, these particular Dementors may have been outside Ministry control -"

"There are no Dementors outside Ministry control!" snapped Fudge, who had turned brick red.

Dumbledore inclined his head in a little bow.

"Then undoubtedly the Ministry will be making a full inquiry into why two Dementors were so very far from Azkaban and why they attacked without authorization."

"It is not for you to decide what the Ministry of Magic does or does not do, Dumbledore!" snapped Fudge, now a shade of magenta.

"Of course it isn't," said Dumbledore mildly. "I was merely expressing my confidence that this matter will not go uninvestigated."

"I agree," said Alexis and Harry nodded as well.

"As _children_," said Harry, "I believe we would sleep better knowing the Ministry was doing everything in their power to protect the people they are supposed to be serving."

"I would remind everybody that the behavior of these Dementors, if indeed they are not figments of this boy's imagination, is not the subject of this hearing!" said Fudge. "We are here to examine Harry Potter's offenses under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery!"

"But the Dementors are relevant!" said Alexis standing up boldly. "Because under Clause Seven of the Decree clearly states, that a wizard or witch may use magic in front of a Muggle or Muggles in the exceptional circumstance that said witch or wizard, the Muggle or Muggles, or any other bystanders, may it be magical or not, is in immediate danger-"

"We are all well aware of what clause seven states, thank you!" snarled Fudge.

"THEN WHY THE BLODY HELL ARE WE STILL HERE?" Alexis snapped before groaning. "Merlin save me, I've gone British."

She sat back down with her hands covering her face. Harry patted her back sympathetically. Several members of the Wizengamot were giving her strange looks while others, like Swine, Octanius, and Madame Bones, were smiling at her, clearly amused.

"An eye witness saw the Dementors attacking Harry and his cousin," stated Dumbledore, taking over for Alexis as she stared at the floor, contemplating her whole life over one word. "This leaves his use of underage magic as nothing but an act of defense-"

"If your witness was telling the truth!" exclaimed Fudge.

"If you still doubt her truthfulness, call her back, question her again. I am sure she would not object."

"I - that - not -" blustered Fudge, fiddling with the papers before him. "It's - I want this over with today, Dumbledore!"

"But naturally, you would not care how many times you heard from a witness, if the alternative was a serious miscarriage of justice," said Dumbledore.

"Serious miscarriage, my hat!" said Fudge at the top of his voice. "Have you ever bothered to tot up the number of cock-and-bull stories this boy has come out with, Dumbledore, while trying to cover up his flagrant misuse of magic out of school? I suppose you've forgotten the Hover Charm he used three years ago -"

"That wasn't me, it was a house elf!" said Harry.

"YOU SEE?" roared Fudge, gesturing flamboyantly in Harry's direction. "A house elf! In a Muggle house! I ask you -"

"The house elf in question is currently in the employ of Hogwarts School," said Dumbledore. "I can summon him here in an instant to give evidence if you wish."

"I - not - I haven't got time to listen to house elves! Anyway, that's not the only - he blew up his aunt, for God's sake!" Fudge shouted, banging his fist on the judge's bench and upsetting a bottle of ink.

"And you very kindly did not press charges on that occasion, accepting, I presume, that even the best wizards cannot always control their emotions," said Dumbledore calmly, as Fudge attempted to scrub the ink off his notes.

"His best friend is the child of a Deatheater!" exclaimed Fudge.

Alexis sat up straight immediately but before she could speak, Harry was at her defense.

"Yes, and Lord Octanius Lestrange is the cousin of two but you don't see him being belittled," he snapped aggressively. "The next thing you'll say is she a Squib like the guard did."

Though he had kept his calm demeanor at the mentioning of his name, Octanius Lestrange choked on air at Harry's last statement.

"A guard called her a _what_?" he growled threateningly. He, however, was ignored when Fudge continued his rant on Harry.

"And I haven't even started on what he gets up to at school -"

"- but as the Ministry has no authority to punish Hogwarts students for misdemeanors at school, Harry's behavior there is not relevant to this inquiry," said Dumbledore, politely as ever, but now with a suggestion of coolness behind his words.

"Oho!" said Fudge. "Not our business what he does at school, eh? You think so?"

"Duh," said Alexis. Fudge glared at her.

"The Ministry does not have the power to expel Hogwarts students, Cornelius, as I reminded you on the night of the thirtieth of July," said Dumbledore. "Nor does it have the right to confiscate wands until charges have been successfully proven, again, as I reminded you on the night of the thirtieth of July. In your admirable haste to ensure that the law is upheld, you appear, inadvertently I am sure, to have overlooked a few laws yourself."

"Laws can be changed," said Fudge savagely.

"Of course they can," said Dumbledore, inclining his head. "And you certainly seem to be making many changes, Cornelius. Why, in the few short weeks since I was asked to leave the Wizengamot, it has already become the practice to hold a full criminal trial to deal with a simple matter of underage magic!"

The uncomfortable shifting in their seats passed through the Wizengamot once more. Several members were looking at their neighbors questionably except for the toad woman at Fudge's side. She merely gazed at Dumbledore with an unreadable expression.

"As far as I am aware, however," Dumbledore continued, "there is no law yet in place that says this court's job is to punish Harry for every bit of magic he has ever performed. He has been charged with a specific offense and he has presented his defense. All he, Alexis, and I can do now is to await your verdict."

And with that, Dumbledore sat back down and did just that

.

* * *

Wow, that was long! I thought I'd get that done sooner but I had forgotten how long the trial was in the book and had to dial Alexis down a bit so that she wouldn't get kicked out. Also gave you some Charlie time! Next chapter will have the Wizengamot's verdict, Lucius and ... stuff.

Review Responses:

**534667lc**: Yep, Harry is smoooth with the ladies... _Right_. Glad you like the Vex relationship. There shall be more later!

**Spottedmist**: Is Dumbledore gay? Are flying, space narwhal awesome? Is it impossible to sing Mary Poppins songs correctly or without laughing when drunk?

**mwinter1**: here you go!

**HazelVex**: Harry and Hex will always make up! It's just a matter of how long it takes. Glad you like Sirius's character development and I'm also happy to hear how you feel about Swine! Can't wait until your next update!

**EmoOwlQueen**: Glad you like it! Hope this one was just as good!

** 91**: Well, here's more! Glad you like it!

**LyliLovexxxxx**: Well, Remus is living the life of a father with thirteen years to catch up on. Whether he's Hex's dad or not, he's trying to be there for her. And yes, Swine is feeling a crazy amount of guilt and other emotions right now so of course he's drinking. Hope you liked how Alexis handled the trial!

**aandm20**: First, I love how you made a Swine and Snape connection just like my sister did when I explained my plans for Swine to her. Second, I love how you were able to really see what Swine is going through. Honestly, your explanation is better than I could ever put it. He was in an unavoidable situation and he made the logical choice. Unfortunately it was the wrong choice and now he has to live with it. It's hard, and painful, and sometimes doesn't even feel like it's worth it but Swine _is_ living with his mistake. Now if only Hex would realize that and forgive him so he could move on with his life. But Alexis is stubborn and Swine is as well and will probably never openly apologize (flowers that mean I'm sorry are not the same assaying I'm sorry) unless Death is knocking on his front door... But yeah... That's how you get a drinking problem...

**caring16**: no need to apologize! I love getting strong reviews because you all get excited or angry or sad at a chapter! It means I did something right! (Unless I want you to be happy and you get angry or any of those combinations) I'm glad you liked the title because that's exactly what I was thinking when I picked it!

**WheresDaBeef**: His character is calming down a bit from the angry, headstrong Ministry loyalist and returning to how he actually would act- like a sassy jerk with a horribly morbid sense of humor. I really wanted him to be a character you hate and then love so I'm gonna guess that's working. Greyback is going to be fun and very freaky. I wrote a scene with him earlier as a practice first meet between him and Alexis and I had to stop because it was creeping me out whenever I thought about it. His book character is _soooo_ much better than the movie! Lucius is my favorite Malfoy because of his hair too but the main reason is because he turns on Voldemort for his family and I think that's very noble. Not that Draco isn't awesome but that levels on what Lucius saw as important, and made up for every bad deed he ever did in my book. Sorry, no tripping Umbridge but I did have Ron take a jab at her! Tell me what you think!

Thanks again for the reviews! Please write more! They're inspiring, especially aandm20's last one. Very deep if any of you want to read about their thoughts on Swine.

Please REVIEW!

DCF


	6. A Bloody Thank You

5 Chapter 6: A Bloody Thank You

Alexis began to nervously kick her legs back and forth as they waited and waited for someone, anyone, in the Wizengamot to speak. She had taken Harry's hand as well, and didn't know exactly who was squeezing who's hand tighter. Then, _finally_, Madame Bones spoke.

"Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?" she asked in her booming voice.

Nearly every hand seemed to raise slowly into the air, the last being Octanius Lestrange's, who practically shrugged at his fellow Wizengamot members when they looked at him in surprise. He nodded towards Alexis who kindly nodded back.

"And those in favor of conviction?"

Only six hands rose: Cornelius Fudge's hand being the first, followed the toad-woman. Swine was the last to raise hand and did so rather lazily.

Fudge glanced around at them all, looking as though there was something large stuck in his throat, then lowered his own hand. He took two deep breaths and then said, in a voice distorted by suppressed rage, "Very well, very well... cleared of all charges."

"Excellent," said Dumbledore briskly, springing to his feet, pulling out his wand, and causing two of the three transfigured armchairs to vanish. "Well, I must be getting along. Good day to you all."

Alexis and Harry barely noticed he had left before the two had even gotten to there feet, suddenly full of excitement and unused adrenaline.

"We did it!"

Alexis hugged Harry enthusiastically and Harry hugged her back just as tightly, paying no mind to the slowly departing Wizengamot. It had work. Harry was cleared!

"And this," started Harry kissing Alexis's left cheek, "is why," he kissed her right cheek, "you're my best friend. Alexis Lestrange, where would I be without you?"

"Dead or in prison," Alexis answered bluntly making Harry smile even wider.

"Yeah, well, it's a good thing I'm not without you then, isn't it?"

Alexis hugged Harry again laughing. The two were still hugging when someone cleared their throat. Standing in front of them was Octanius Lestrange.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said calmly and in an aristocratic tone that reminded Alexis so much of Lucius it nearly frightening, "but I would like to congratulate you both on your trial."

"Thank you?" Harry asked more than said.

Octanius smiled before leaning closer so that only Alexis and Harry could hear him say, "Despite our... different stands on some things, I too do not approve of some of our Minister's ways of dealing with what he sees as..." Octanius looked directly at Alexis as he spoke now, "... Problems. Especially if those problems are blood or they harm my relatives."

"That's... good to know," said Alexis.

Octanius nodded, stepping back.

"_Famille ne Première_."

"Family First," translated Alexis. Instinctively, her hand went up to her neck were she wore her first family heirloom with those exact words on it. Neither Octanius nor Harry missed her reaction.

Octanius smiled once more before turning to head off. However, he stopped and spoke one last time to Alexis, saying, "Has anyone ever told you that you have the exact same eyes as your father? The perfect shade of green."

"Once," said Alexis, remembering the first time she had met Octanius at Draco's party. He had tried to hint at her heritage. "The perfect shade because it looked like death, I believe is what he said."

Tipping and invisible hat, Octanius sent Alexis an award winning smile before continuing on his way. The two best friends followed his action and left the courtroom as well with each other's arm over their shoulders, grinning. By the time they had made it out, there were only a handful of wizard and witch left inside, none of which Alexis knew by name besides Swine and Madame Bones.

Mr. Weasley was waiting outside from them, although he wasn't looking their direction when they entered the corridor. Instead, he seemed to be mournfully following the fleeing head of his third eldest son.

"We won!" Alexis exclaimed cheerfully, earning her a small smile from Madame Bones as she passed.

"That's wonderful!" said Mr. Weasley. "Well, of course, they couldn't have found Harry guilty, not on the evidence, but even so, I can't pretend I wasn't -"

"What is this about you two helping a goblin this morning?"

Swine had spoken. Having been the last to leave the courtroom, - Alexis also noticed Swine had immediately changed out of his plum robes in favor of his normal Muggle clothes- he was able to speak to them freely.

"Um, so I knocked a goblin over," started Alexis.

"And Alexis and I helped him up," finished Harry.

"His name is Staunchfang," said Alexis. "Isn't that cool, Mr. Weasley? Staunchfang."

"It's funny to say too," said Harry. "Staunchfang."

"Staunchfang."

"Staunchfang."

"_Staunchfang, Staunchfang, Staunchfang, Staunch_-" Alexis and Harry chanted together until Swine covered both of their mouths with his hands.

"I swear, you were more mature in your first year," grumbled Swine.

"Yeah, but we were kids back then," said Alexis cheerfully, pushing Swine's hand away.

"Now we're teenagers," said Harry happily.

"With all these," Alexis leaned forward and whisper, "hormones," Alexis leaned backwards again, "that make are minds go cuckoo."

Harry spun a finger next to his head saying cuckoo over and over again.

"Plus, it pisses you off," said Alexis casually with a shrug. She turned to Mr. Weasley. "Ready to go, Mr. Weasley?"

"Right!" said Mr. Weasley, jumping a bit at the mentioning of his name. "Bye, Carter."

Swine merely hummed before waving lazily as the three walked off.

"I'm going to take you straight back so you can tell the others the good news," Mr. Weasley said, leading the two back towards the lift. "I'll drop you off with Charlie on the way to that toilet in Bethnal Green. Come on..."

Alexis and Harry exchanged looks.

"Um, toilet?" asked Alexis.

"Yes," said Mr. Weasley. "Someone jinxed a toilet to start biting people on the rump whenever they take too long while... using it..."

"And how do you plan on fixing that?" asked Harry in a high voice, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, it's a simple enough anti-jinx," said Mr. Weasley as they mounted the stairs, "but it's not so much having to repair the damage, it's more the attitude behind the vandalism, Harry. Muggle-baiting might strike some wizards as funny, but it's an expression of something much deeper and nastier, and I for one -"

Mr. Weasley broke off in mid-sentence. They had just reached the corridor containing the lifts, and Cornelius Fudge was standing a few feet away from them, talking quietly to a tall man with sleek blond hair and a pointed, pale face.

"Perfect," muttered Alexis as none other than Lucius Malfoy turn to face them.

"Ah," said Lucius with his signature aristocratic drawl, "Patronus Potter. The Minister was just telling me about your lucky escape, Potter. Quite astonishing, the way you continue to wriggle out of very tight holes... _Snakelike, _in fact..."

Harry's lip did a slight twitch very much like Sirius's right before he bared his teeth like a dog. Alexis wouldn't blame Harry if he did as well. Last year had destroyed her and Lucius's once loving uncle/niece relationship. She held no warm feelings towards the man who was going to watch her best friend get killed and do nothing about it.

"Well," said Alexis, "Harry is pretty good at escaping, right Harry?"

"Oh yeah," said Harry coldly, his eyes locked with Lucius Malfoy's. "Especially with help from my best friend. She's a saint at saving lives."

Fudge snorted rudely. Actually, everything about him seemed rude to Alexis, especially the look of disgust he was shooting the teenagers' way.

"I'd like to finish this discussion later, Lucius," said Fudge, standing up tall. "Perhaps after I deal with the rumors about children making apologizes for the Wizarding World to the goblins. Supposably it happened right under our noses this morning in the Atrium. Can you believe it?"

Fixing his plum Wizengamot robes, Fudge walked off, leaving Alexis, Harry, and Mr. Weasley alone with Lucius.

_'And now for the awkward pause,'_ sighed Ron.

_'You don't need to narrate, ginger,_' said McPherson.

_'Bugger off,' _grumbled Ron.

_'I swear,' _said Cedric_, 'if you two grow up...'_

_'You do know I'm nearly twice your and he'll forever be a fourteen year old boy, right?' _McPherson deadpanned so casually that Alexis nearly smiled.

Lucius cleared his throat.

"You should be careful who you let call you friend, Alexis," he said, giving Harry a disdainful look. "It may get you into all kinds of trouble if you're not careful."

"You do know I'm right here, right?" asked Harry.

Lucius gave Harry a sharp look before turning back to Alexis.

"Your aunt wishes to see you for her birthday," he said casually, as if Alexis and him were talking amicably, "as you weren't there for Draco's."

"Aunt Cissy will understand that my guardian said no," said Alexis simply.

"Why," said Lucius as if he found Alexis's words humorous, "you haven't even asked."

"It's Moody," said Alexis, as if that explained everything. She let Mr. Weasley lead her and Harry towards the lift when Lucius called after her:

"So that's where you've been?" he asked as though he already knew the answer, "staying with the paranoid old man?"

"Where else? And that's my uncle you're talking about," Alexis shot back.

"No, your uncle is standing in this hall with you," said Lucius calmly.

Alexis went to sneer at the Deatheater only to grin cruelly instead.

"You're right," she said before taking Mr. Weasley's hand. "Come on, uncle. Al's probably worried sick."

The trio then climbed into the lift and left, leaving a seething Lucius behind.

.

"You said what?" roared Sirius with laughter, nearly dropping his burger in the process.

After Mr. Weasley, who had a little extra skip to his step for seeing his rival put in his place, had left Alexis and Harry with Charlie, the trio had bought four dozen or so burgers to celebrate. Returning to the Grimmauld Place to share them with all their worried friends, Alexis and Harry then began retelling the trial.

"I said, 'Let the record also show that the Minister yelled at a fourteen year old girl for no reason other the fact that she said let the record show,'" said Alexis who had began giggling as the twins started chanting while they did some kind of war dance:

"_He got off, he got off, he got off -_"

"That's enough, settle down!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, though she too was smiling.

"Listen, Sirius," said Charlie, "Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry -"

"_What_?" said Sirius sharply.

"_He got off, he got off, he got off -_"

"Be quiet, you three!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. Charlie, however, seemed unperturbed by his noise siblings.

"Yes, dad said he saw him talking to the Minister after the trial. He asked Hex to visit the Malfoy's too."

Sirius looked over at Alexis, who had just taken a rather unladylike bite out of her second burger. Seeing the worry in her uncle's eyes, she smiled as best she could with stuffed cheeks leading to more laughter.

"Dad thought Dumbledore would want to know," chuckled Charlie.

"Absolutely," said Sirius. "We'll tell him, don't worry."

Charlie nodded.

"Oh, and mum, dad said he'll be home late. He's covering Tonks' guard duty so she can get some sleep, but Kingsley might stop by for dinner -"

"_He got off, he got off, he got off _—"

"That's enough - Fred - George!" said Mrs. Weasley.

There was a loud _CRACK_! from the hallway outside the dinning room. Seconds later, Swine walked in.

"Oh, hello there," he said cheerfully, not to anyone in the room but the food on the table. He happily took a burger and sat down next to Sirius and across from Alexis and Harry. "Whoever bought these is my hero."

Alexis and Harry exchanged looks but said nothing while Swine ate.

"Thought you liked Molly's cooking better," said Remus as he entered the dinning room. He smiled at Alexis and Harry in congratulations.

"Oh, I do," said Swine, "but I'm starving. Missed breakfast thanks to you, trouble."

He nodded towards Harry with a wink and Harry couldn't help but to smirk. Alexis felt as if she was going to go into shock.

_'He's trying to be nice,_' said McPherson.

'_But-'_

_'He's trying," _he said again. _'That's a lot from him.'_

_'I still don't like him.'_

McPherson sighed.

'_Fair enough_.'

"But I thought you wouldn't be back until five?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Swine swallowed the last bite of his burger before answering.

"Fudge gave me the day off because all he had left was a meeting with Malfoy," he said carefully. "Which, by the way, only strengthens my theory on the Ministry ordering the attack on Harry."

"Octanius seemed to think so too," said Alexis.

"Yeah, he told us after the trial," added Harry with a nodded.

Swine raised an eyebrow at them both.

"_He got off, he got off, he got off -"_

"Quiet!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "What did you hear, Carter?"

"Apparently Malfoy was assigned figuring out where _you_," said Swine to Alexis, "were staying this summer or at least that's what it sounded like. I suggest we put up some patrols around Alastor's place."

"Madeye wouldn't like that," said Sirius.

"But he'll be safe," said Swine.

"It will be up to him," said Remus. "I'll go Floo him right now but I highly doubt he'll want people watching him. He is paranoid, remember? Besides, he has Viktor."

Remus stood up to go but not before ruffling Alexis and Harry's hair.

"I knew the two of you would be fine," he said before disappearing down the hall.

"There's nothing those two can't do together," laughed Hermione.

"Except agree that they're fries and not chips," Alexis muttered under her breath but Harry heard her.

"We are _not_ starting that again," he said firmly, crossing his arms.

"Of course not," said Alexis, "because they're fries."

Harry went to retort when he was cut off by not only the twins but Charlie, Hermione, and Sirius as well chanting:

"_HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF -"_

"SHUT UP!" roared Mrs. Weasley.

.

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Alexis and Harry. The two, having spent almost all of it on an emotional high, and couldn't help but to feel jolly about everything they did. They were even giggling happily while cleaning an old and moldy China Cabinet for Mrs. Weasley.

However, their cheerfulness seemed to end all at once late into the night.

Alexis and Harry had stayed up passed their curfew and although this was normal as they did this every night with the other teenagers of the house, the two best friends had stayed up even later trying to name all of the star constellations on Alexis's bedroom ceiling.

"Orion," said Harry.

"We already found that one," said Alexis. "Twice now."

"Well, I don't know any other star constellations," scoffed Harry. "What about that one? The one next to Hercules."

"Ophiuchus?" asked Alexis.

"Err, is that the one that looks like a teabag?"

"No," said Alexis. "I think you're talking about Lyra and it looks more like a kite."

"If that's the one to the left of Hercules then yes," said Harry. "Err, just so we're sure, which one is Hercules again?"

Alexis rolled her eyes and Harry chuckled.

"It's the one-"

There was suddenly a loud _CRACK!_, followed by a _THUMP! _and scream from a voice downstairs and both friends jumped. The voice had sounded uncannily like Mrs. Weasley.

"Get Remus! Get Remus, quickly Charlie!" she was screaming.

Alexis was on her feet in a second and Harry was right behind her. They had only reached the hallway, however, when Remus, wide eyed and alert, charged out of his room taking strides.

"Go to bed, both of you," he said hastily as he hurried passed them. Sirius came running out of his room seconds later in just as much of a hurry.

"Bed," he repeated before running even faster to catch up with the quickly hurrying Remus.

The two friends stood frozen in the hall until they heard Charlie's voice. He must have met up with the two Marauders on the stairs.

"It's Madeye - Viktor brought him back - they attacked - Merlin, there's so much blood -"

Alexis's eyes widened. Something had happened to Moody? She couldn't believe it. Without a single step in hesitation, Alexis hurried down the stairs with Harry in tow. She had to see if he was okay, if he was alive.

However, what she saw would have had her screaming like Mrs. Weasley had she not covered her mouth. Swine, Remus, Sirius, and Kingsley were all working together to carry a very battle bloodied Moody. His magical eye was spinning lazily around while the other was sealed shut by two great bruises on his face, one covering the whole of his forehead and the other being a great gash that traveled from his ear passed the already missing part of his nose. His hair was caked in blood and what looked like plaster while his right ear seemed to be dripping blood still. Kingsley was being very gentle with Moody's right arm more than likely because of what gash he had under his sleeve that was turning his already dark jacket darker. His usual metal leg was missing completely and there was a very noticeable cut on the back of his good leg.

"Clear off the table!" barked Swine as he led the group carrying Moody into the dinning room. "Bill - Charlie - help get Viktor in here."

"I can valk," said a thicker than usual Bulgarian accent.

Alexis hadn't even noticed that Viktor was in the hall, her eyes having been looked on Moody's bruised body in horror. Thankfully he wasn't as bad as Moody, though he was still pretty torn up. His left arm looked broken and there were several large gashes on his back. His short hair was also covered in plaster, along with his dirty clothes and the back of his head near his neck looked as if someone had dragged their nails across it.

Viktor took one step from the wall he had been leaning on and nearly fell. Charlie and Bill had his arms in a second leading him into the kitchen with the others.

"Get him on the table, damn it!" Swine barked as he Remus, Sirius, and Kingsley lifted Moody up higher so they could.

"We're trying," huffed Sirius.

"Try harder!" snapped Swine and Moody was finally on the table. "Kingsley go firecall Dumbledore. Tell him they were attacked and we'll keep him updated. Then get some bloody Aurors over there."

Kingsley barely nodded before taking off for the kitchen.

"Viktor, sit."

"I am-"

"God damn it, I said SIT YOUR ARSE DOWN!" barked Swine, his silver eyes fierce. Viktor obeyed. "Molly, get started on Viktor's wounds. I'm going to need you and Remus's help but I don't need him bleeding out either."

Molly hurried over to Viktor. She cut off his shirt so she could get to his wounds before making him sit on the chair backwards so she could reach his back and he could lean his chest and arms on something.

Meanwhile, Swine and Remus were busy at removing Moody's blood covered clothes as well. When they removed his jacket and a small puddle of blood fell from it, Swine spewed out a new string of curse words. Alexis panicked and rushed forward before Harry could stop her.

"Al!" Alexis cried but she wasn't alone. McPherson had shouted as well, only adding to the growing panic inside of her.

"Al!" she cried again, running to her uncle, blood or not, as fast as she could. Sirius caught her.

"Hex!" he shouted, trying to pull her towards the door. Alexis was fighting him off like a child, her hand outstretched towards Moody like an infant's towards their mother. "Go back to bed."

"I need blood to give him blood," said Swine, ignoring both Alexis, Sirius, and now Harry who had followed his best friend into the dinning room. He waved his wand over one Moody's wounds quickly before pointing it at himself. "_Recipis mi sanguinem_."

A small prick of blood from on Swine's arm. It began lifting into the air and towards Moody, followed by another drop and another until a stream of it was going into the wound on Moody Swine had waved his wand over. After what felt like hours of Swine simply transferring blood, Moody, who hadn't made a sound or even a slight hint that he was still breathing, took a sharp intake of breath.

"Al!" Alexis cried out, reaching for him but unable to reach because of Sirius holding her back.

Moody's magical blue eye fell on her in what looked like hazy recognition of her voice. His right arm, despite its horrible gash and smashed state, raised slowly towards her's as if he were offering it for her to take.

"Bed, Hex," said Sirius again, who, like everyone, seemed to not seen have Moody's action. "You too, Harry."

"No," said Swine calmly, turning everyone's head towards him. "Let them stay."

"Carter," started Mrs. Weasley, "they're not a part of the Order-"

"I'm well aware of that," he said, his eyes focused on Moody's wound. He summoned a needle and string along with two potions Alexis knew from experience were blood replenishing potions. He put one of the potions to Moody's lips, lifted Moody's head up, and said, "Drink up you crazy bastard."

"But they're chil-"

"They're both here," Carter said as Moody only out of instincts, because Alexis was sure he was only partly conscious, slowly drank the potion, "and I can use the help. Kingsley should be getting things taken care of on the Ministry side so I'm short a few hands."

"But-"

"It is _not_ open to discussion," said Swine, chugging a blood replenishing potion of his own though it did nothing to get rid of the paleness of his face. "Sirius, get me some hot water and my tools. We're going to have to do a lot of this the Muggle way. Remus, start getting any and all metal you find in either of his legs out. Bill - Charlie, help your mother with Viktor. Harry."

Harry jumped. He didn't know anyone had even noticed him in the room with everything going on.

"Y-yes sir?" he asked rather lamely.

"Are you squeamish around blood?" Swine asked without even looking up from his needle which he had just laced with string.

"N-no?" Harry asked more than stated.

"Can you stitch?"

"Yes."

"Can you stitch well?"

"_Yes_."

Swine summoned another needle and string.

"Start stitching up his leg," said Swine so calmly that Alexis wasn't surprised the look of disbelief that crossed Harry's face for half a second before he took the needle and string from Swine and walked down to Moody's leg. "Today, Harry. Its not very safe to drink more than one blood replenishing potion and his wounds _are_ still bleeding."

"Y-yes, sir," said Harry, his voice only shaking slightly. He put on a determined face and began looping the string through the needle with only slightly quivering hands. Alexis knew why he was doing it too. They had asked for this, for the Order to treat them like adults, or rather not to treat them like children, and Swine was doing just that.

The begrudging amount of respect she had just gained for him did not go unnoticed in her tone.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked without any spite or sarcasm in her voice as there usually was when she talked to Swine.

"I need you to take his left hand," he said just as neutrally as Alexis has spoken, "before we start. I can't give him anything to numb the pain because of the potion."

Alexis knew Swine wasn't lying about the potion making it impossible for them to numb Moody before they started stitching him up but that didn't explain why she was supposed to take Moody's hand... unless... Unless Swine was doing that for her benefit.

"Got it," said Alexis, with a sharp nod. She was at Moody's side in a second, taking his much larger hand into her small one.

"I'm here, Al," she whispered quietly to her uncle. Moody, though rather weakly, squeezed her hand in acknowledgment.

.

Sitting in on a surgery was not at all how Alexis had hoped to spend her night and early morning but she had done so without complaint. Mrs. Weasley had finished patching up Viktor long before Swine had finished with Moody, and had ordered Bill and Charlie to carry Viktor, who - despite trying hard not to - had fallen unconscious before she finished, upstairs to get some rest. She had then joined in helping take care of Moody, going back to clean up the wound on Moody's leg that Harry, despite never having stitched up a person before, had done a fine job sealing, and all of the other wounds that she could clean.

Sirius, after returning with Swine's medical equipment and the hot water, had done his best to help as well. Unfortunately, he wasn't very adept with healing and had settled with holding the bowl Remus was putting metal shards into. Remus had been busy at that for most of the night.

Once Harry had finally stitching up Moody's leg, looking rather pale the entire time he did so, Swine had suggested he get some sleep as he was no use to them unconscious from exhaustion and Harry, being too tire to argue but not very sure on leaving his best friend alone, had sent Alexis a questioning look.

"Go to bed, Harry," she whispered, unable to raise her voice much higher. She had been sitting in the same spot for nearly three hours, holding her uncle's hand through the whole process. Every time Swine or Harry had stitched him or Remus had tried removing a piece of shrapnel or Swine had reset one of several bones, Alexis had felt Moody's hand tighten around her's and heard him grit his teeth in pain. Whether he did so because of the surgery or his other injuries she didn't know, but seeing him in pain until he had re-fallen into complete unconsciousness had done its toll on her.

Harry nodded before heading up the stairs on slightly shaking legs.

They had finally seen the results of the war. The two had been there when the war had begun and had been in its battles, they had even seen its first casualties, but they had not expected this. They had not been ready for this side of the war.

"What time is it?"

Alexis started at the words. She had fallen asleep a few hours after Harry had left. She remembered rest her head on the table next to Moody's, her left hand clutching his right hand for dear life while her right hand ran slowly through his caked hair to soothe both her and her uncle as Swine finally started fixing his shattered right arm. Looking around, however, she found herself in her own bedroom again, tucked in like always. For a moment she had thought it was all just a horrible nightmare.

"Nine-thirty I think," said a voice different from the first. This one was belonged to Mr. Weasley. "Molly feeding the younger ones."

"Has she -" started the first voice again. It was Swine.

"No," said Mr. Weasley. "No, she hasn't told them yet. She was going to wait until everyone was up."

There was a sigh of relief.

"Good," said Swine. "That's a good idea. This way they all get the same facts at the same time."

"And what are the facts?" asked Mr. Weasley. "All I've been told is that Moody's house was attacked. Is that true?"

"Yes," said Swine grimly. "Viktor was barely able to get him out of there and were damn lucky today is a full moon instead of yesterday or there wouldn't have been anything we could have done for them."

"So it was Greyback's pack?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"It was Greyback himself and a few wizards from what Viktor told me," said Swine. He then sighed angrily through his nose. "I said we should have put up patrols there."

"But why attack now?" asked Mr. Weasley. "Everyone knows that Madeye is her legal guardian. Why did they wait until last night to attack?"

"Only reason I could think of was that they wanted to make sure she was there," said Swine. "And the only way they could know that is if they physically saw her at his house or if-"

"She told them," whispered Mr. Weasley so quietly Alexis had to strain to hear him. "Carter, after the trial, Malfoy, he asked, in a very roundabout way, if Hex was staying at Madeye's."

"_Shit_!" hissed Swine.

"I should have realized," said Mr. Weasley. "Merlin, I should have realized!"

"Don't blame yourself," said Swine, his tone still pissed but not towards Mr. Weasley. "It's bad enough that Tonks is blaming herself because she was sleeping when it happened. Damn, she's going to be even worse than Tonks, isn't she?"

"Should we not tell her?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"She'll find out anyways," said Swine. He sighed again. "Damn it! She's going to blame herself!"

"But it wasn't her fault," said Mr. Weasley. "No one blames her for something she had no control over!"

"But if she's anything like Tom she will anyways," said Swine, his voice growing distant as he walked down the hall. "I'll see you later, Arthur. I have work to do..."

"But you just went to bed!" said Mr. Weasley. "I'm sorry, Carter, but you need sleep."

"Arthur, I have a job to do," said Swine.

"And apparently so do I," said Mr. Weasley. "It's called watching out after you while Madeye is bed written. Get to bed. I mean it. One day of rest won't kill you."

"But I don't," started Carter before pausing. "I don't sleep well, Arthur. My mind is too active."

There was a creaking noise as a bedroom door opened up down the hall.

"Carter you need some sleep," said the voice of Remus. "We all do, including you Arthur, but you especially Carter. I know you didn't sleep at all the night before because of guard duty. Get to bed before Molly whips you."

"She'll do it," said Mr. Weasley. "My wife will mother you to death Carter if you don't get some sleep."

Swine sighed.

"Fine," he said in defeat. "I'll get some sleep if it will shut you two up."

A door closed again and there were footsteps on the stairs heading down. Apparently Swine's word was all it had taken for Remus and Mr. Weasley to leave him alone. Hearing him sigh once more, Alexis climbed to her feet and moved towards her door. She didn't know what she was doing until after Swine walked past her room and she stepped out into the hall.

"Thank you."

Swine froze. Ever so slowly, enough to make Alexis have to fight back her desire to squirm, he turned around to look at her.

"Excuse me?" he asked quietly.

"Thank you," Alexis repeated. "For helping Al. Thank you for saving him. I-I don't know how- I can't imagine what it would have been like if the last thing I said to him had been... Thank you."

Perhaps it was her crazy hair or perhaps it was because she had started tearing up in front of him, Swine suddenly looked very uncomfortable, unnerved even, when Alexis thanked him. He fidgeted in place.

"You shouldn't... Don't... you shouldn't be thanking me," he said quietly. "I did my job."

"Your job involves letting frightened little girls hold their several bruised uncle's hand?" asked Alexis with a raised eyebrow despite still having a few tears in her eyes.

"Apparently," said Swine sarcastically without looking at her. "Besides, he asked for you."

"So thank you," said Alexis again.

"I don't- stop saying that," said Swine, turning on his heels. "I haven't done anything worth a thank you."

Alexis grinned suddenly at Swine's retreating backside.

"Well thank you for your honesty!" said called after him.

"Quit it," Swine grumbled before disappearing into his room, the door closing firm behind him.

Alexis smiled softly once more.

Moody had been attacked and so had Viktor in an effort to capture her and she blamed herself for it just like Swine said she would but something good had come out of the attack.

Alexis had found a new way to annoy Swine.

* * *

So I ended this chapter on a funnier note because there's only one or two chapters left until the gangs back at Hogwarts and I didn't want them to be depressing.

Lots of stuff happened in this chapter. The verdict to Harry's trial was reached, Lucius showed up (however only briefly), Wizards ate burgers, Harry showed his lack of knowledge on Constellations, Moody's house was raided by a werewolf leading a wizard filled gang, Viktor saved Moody's life so that Swine could save Moody's life, Harry got to be a doctor while Alexis had a cute/sad/what-the-hell-is-going-to-happen-next scene with her legal guardian, Swine was bullied into going to bed by a werewolf and a ginger, and Alexis found a new way to annoy Swine by saying thank you.

All and all, not my best and the saving Moody's life scene took forever to right but I got the point across.

Now...

Review Responses:

** 91**: Power to the people! Or if you ask Hex, Power to the People, Creatures, and Anything Cute (Alexis's definition of the world)! No Ministry can hold her down!

**tomwilliams1990**: it's actually Alery (like Valerie but without the V) for Alexis/Harry but I'm glad you like them! More of both to come! Glad you liked the Alexis influenced trial!

**534667lc**: maybe not for that reason but maybe. Umbridge is crazy, remember? She likes cats! Cats! And pink! PINK!

**mwinter1**: Well than Dick Van Dyke is my hero and deserves a special services award. Also, how do you know this? I mean it's on my level of weird facts and I know Marilyn Monroe had eleven toes

**jessica02**: That's great to hear!

**caring16**: hmmmm... Idea forming... This may happen but no promises ;) I'll tag you in it if it does though!

**RAINBOWNEMESIS**: Hex is growing up but, in the words of the Doctor, What's the point of growing up if you can't be childish sometimes? And yeah, Alexis doesn't want to go British. It's an American thing.

**HazelVex**: I'm glad you liked it! Here's some more!

**iciclefangAJ**: ! *house elf here... Mistress is shaking on floor with laughter... What do I do computer people?* ! Can't breathe... Laughing too hard... *Mistress... Why are you turning blue? Mistress? Miiiisstresss? Hellooo?...*

**aandm20**: Awesome to hear! Glad you thought Swine's warning was funny and that you caught the Doctor Who references!

**EmoOwlQueen**: Yep, that's Hex! She'll cut you off in a heartbeat but Merlin forbid you cut her off

**LyliLovexxxx**: Maybe they will... Or at least try to. Glad you liked Charlie! He will be in the series a lot more than he is in the original series

**LyraBlack22**: Glad you liked it! Let the record show that Alexis and Harry's bickering was my favorite part to write.

**Spottedmist**: Maybe... ;D you'll see. Glad you liked the trial!

**Goddess of Leo**: When I first read your review I thought it said mature instead of mutual and started laughing so hard my brother threw a text book at me so I'd shut up. If there ever is, which I'm not saying there will be, it will never be mature.

**WheresDaBeef**: Glad that made you laugh! Alexis had fun harassing Fudge! Sorry if Lucius's time was short but I'm probably going to have him show up on more time before Hogwarts to make up for it! Warning though, if he does show up Alexis will be pissed off at him. Lastly, Ron thanks you for the ten points!

**Kaylee13133**: No, Alexis has not casted a full Patronus yet. And right now all I can smell in the air is fishsticks and chocolate 'cause I'm eating fishsticks and chocolate. They didn't kiss (Charlie: Riiiiiiight). And no need to apologize! Real life comes first! Hope you did well on your test! Glad you like evrything Alery and have stood strong with your anti-Vex feelings. However, I won't tell you if hats a good or bad thing 'cause youl find out eventually. And I'm glad you like the Fred and Hermione relationship. Heres some more!

So I'm glad you all are liking Alexis's sassiness but sadly it's not always a good thing. Some of the things she says might come back to bite her on the rump like the jinxed toilet Mr. Weasley had to deal with. Ex, Moody and Viktor getting attacked.

On another note, I looked at the poll results on my profile and I added up all the votes to give you a total view on who everyone thinks is Hex's dad (Only showing top five)

1\. Tom Marvolo Riddle/Voldemort 48 - This was expected. It's the _Dark Lord, _and_ Bellatrix's Maste_r. There's definitely a chance that he made an adorable baby with a twisted sense of beauty and eyes the same color of his mother... Just saying.

2\. Remus Lupin 45 - It would make Alexis the child of a forbidden love story kind of like the one your school assigns you to read but instead you sparknote it. Yep, mother's looks, father's eyes, and a very instinctive attitude that gets her into trouble. Maybe she's a Black, _maybe her dads a werewolf_...

3\. Severus Snape 38 - I get it, guys. His true love is Lily. I know! But even if he didn't move on from her Alexis is still a possibility. Snape is smart and cunning and has awesome hair - NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY ROWLING! - and Bellatrix likes challenges. Snape would most definitely be a challenge.

4\. Barty Crouch Jr. 29 - The first love... Well second. It all depends on who's right, Remus or Barty, as I've never said which one knew the truth of what Bellatrix was thinking when she did what she did. Barty as he dead would definitely explain Alexis's sense of humor and her inability to say no to Harry like Barty couldn't for his Bell, though for different reasons (... Probably) Plus Crouch Sr. seemed rather convinced she was his granddaughter... You know... before he tried to strangle her to death.

5\. Rodolphus Lestrange 27 - It's saying something when the husband of Bellatrix makes fifth on the list. Honestly people, what do you think Bellatrix is, a ... point taken. But anyways, Octanius is convinced she's a Lestrange and Alexis very well maybe. She has the eyes but I really can't say much more in Rodolphus's case because he hasn't made an official entrance yet so bare with him a bit longer.

And those are the top votes! These are not the only candidates and I'd love to hear your opinions on who and why you think someone is Hex's dad!

Please Review

DCF


	7. A Reflection of Swine

5 Chapter 7: A Reflection of Swine

The rest of the summer passed rather quickly for Alexis who spent most of her time either with her friends or at Moody's bedside. The ex-Auror spent three days in a unconscious state while Swine healed his injuries, now that the potion wasn't an issue, with his wand. Moody woke up sore and grumpy and with his hand intertwined with Alexis's. The moment their eyes met, however, Alexis released his hand with one final squeeze and left.

"He's awake," she said quietly to Viktor when she found him waiting in the hall.

"How does he feel?" Viktor asked.

"I didn't ask," said Alexis. "He may have unconsciously asked for me but I doubt that's changed anything between us."

"Cheren," said Viktor, "you must not blame yourself. It vas not your fault he vas prisoned last year nor vas the attack."

"Right," Alexis muttered in response. She allowed Viktor to kiss her gently on the forehead before watching him disappear into Moody's room. She stared at the door for a brief moment before sighing and walking away.

_'So I'm confused,'_ said Ron. '_What just happened?'_

_'As always, ginger_,' sighed McPherson, '_you've missed so much.'_

_'You know, I'm getting real sick of your attitude_,' grumbled Ron.

'_Hex_,' said Cedric._ 'I was a good person in life, right? I don't deserve this, do I?'_

_'Oi!'_

Alexis, smiling at the bickering going on in her head, turned towards the east wing of the house. She made her way towards Hermione's room.

"Hey Moony!" Alexis called loudly from the end of the hall. "You awake?"

There was a loud yelp, followed by a _CRACK_! just as Alexis reached the bedroom door. She pushed the door open to find a red face Hermione looking breathless.

"Um, weird dream," muttered Hermione when she caught Alexis looking at her strangely.

"What, were you running naked through Hogwarts?" asked Alexis. "You look embarrassed."

"Yes, so, um, what did you want to talk about, Padfoot?" Hermione asked, her cheeks still flushed with unexplained embarrassment.

Alexis flopped into the armchair in Hermione's room and stretched out lazily in it.

"Nothing," said Alexis, kicking her legs over one of the arms of the chair and resting her head on the other. "Just thought we'd hang out 'cause we haven't really since we got to Headquarters. Oh, and there's an owl at your window."

Alexis pointed at the window were in fact two owls were pecking at, trying to get inside. Hermione, who looked rather happy to have a distraction from whatever 'dream' she had just been having, stood up and opened her window. The two barn owls swept into the room quickly, dropped two letters- one on Hermione's bed and one on Alexis's lap -before disappearing out the window they had entered through without so much as a hoot.

Alexis looked down at her letter. Written in gold ink was her name and along with it the letter was sealed with the familiar Hogwarts seal.

"Took their time getting these to us," said Hermione loftily. "We only have about two weeks left before school."

"At least we only need two more books this year," said Alexis as she read her letter. "_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5, _by Miranda Goshawk and _Defensive Magical Theory, _by Wilbert Slinkhard. Defensive theory? What the heck is defensive theory, Moony?"

Alexis looked over at Hermione but found her friend staring intensely at something in her hand.

"Hermione?" Alexis asked cautiously. "Are you ok-"

CRACK!

"Did you two get your new book list yet?" asked George. "Because this means Dumbledore has us a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"And about time too," said Fred.

"How so?" Alexis asked, dropping her letter to the floor.

"We heard Dumbledore was having some real trouble finding one," said Fred.

"Not surprising, is it, when you look at what's happened to the last four?" said George.

"One sacked, one dead, one's memory removed, and one locked in a trunk for nine months," said Alexis, counting them off on her fingers. "Yeah, I see where the job lost its appeal."

Harry came scurrying into the room, his letter clutched tightly in his hand.

"'Ello, Harry," said the twins together.

"Hex hasn't said anything about it, has she?" Harry asked out of breath.

"About?" asked the twins together, suddenly very intrigued.

"Is there something we should know about you too?" asked Fred with a Cheshire grin.

"Something.. _intimate_?" asked George with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

Harry flushed a bright red before sputtering, "N-n-no, I meant about the new teacher."

"Eh?" said George.

Harry sighed.

"Every year, she makes a prediction and it's always right," said Harry.

"I've only ever predicted last year's Defense teacher," Alexis huffed.

"Yeah, but you predicted he was crazy and well..." Harry trailed off. "You also predicted that the Weasleys would win the lottery and that my present from Hagrid would be a monster book so no predictions!"

Alexis opened her mouth but closed it. She was pretty good at making joke predictions that turned out to be real but that was purely coincidental.

"The new teacher will cats and the color pink and wear cardigans and make us write lines in detention and-" Alexis had said so fast that by the time Harry jumped at her it was too late.

"Hex!" Harry cried, trying very hard to throttle his best friend as he sat on her.

"What?" said Alexis innocently as she fought off Harry from getting his hands around her neck. "What's wrong with a teacher that likes cats and makes us writes lines?"

George was cackling up a storm at the scene in front of him while Fred was looking at Hermione, who hadn't moved or made a sound once the whole time, with a slightly worried expression.

"'mione," he said, touching her shoulder tentatively. "You okay?"

Hermione nodded her head very slowly before suddenly, and without any warning, hugging Fred, who nearly fell backwards by the unexpected impact.

"I made Prefect!" Hermione squealed, silencing everyone.

Harry, who was on top of Alexis still trying to strangle her, had widened his eyes to the size of his glasses, while Alexis was looking at Hermione as if she had grown a second head. George's mouth was opening and closing every few seconds, his entire face looking shellshocked. And then there was Fred. His eyes were wide, his mouth opened, and he seemed to be loosely hugging Hermione as if he wasn't all there. And then suddenly, to everyone's amazement, Fred grinned widely and squeezed Hermione tightly while exclaiming:

"That's amazing! Congrats, 'mione!"

"Yeah, great job," said Alexis cheerfully afterwards. "I don't think anyone is surprised though."

"Bu-" said George but he just went back to opening and closing his mouth.

"I can't believe it!" said Hermione. "I did it!"

"Well, you deserved it," said Fred, hugging Hermione one last time.

Finally George recovered.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER, WITCH?" he said loudly, backing away dramatically.

"Georgie," said Fred slowly. He took a step towards him. "What are you-"

"No!" George cried. "You've been contaminated! You've been... Been Prefected!"

George then disapparated with a loud _CRACK!_

"What's all that noise?"

It was Mrs. Weasley. She had a basket of clean robes in her arm and was looking into Hermione's room with a curious expression.

"Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione, running to the ginger woman and hugging her. "I made Prefect!"

Mrs. Weasley smiled down at Hermione, delighted.

"That's wonderful, dear!" she exclaimed. "We must celebrate, we just have to! Where's ..."

Mrs. Weasley, despite changing topics so quickly, was not surprised when her question was answered immediately by Fred.

"He disapparated so that he wouldn't get... Prefected," he said with a grin, his arm hugging Hermione who had finally released Mr. Weasley. "I was a lost cause in his opinion."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her son's words with a slight shake of her head.

"Never mind him then," she said with a sigh. "But we have to celebrate! Another Prefect in the family!"

Mr. Weasley wondered off happily. Hermione looked twice as happy.

"Guess who made it into the family," teased Fred. Hermione elbowed him.

"I'm not calling you brother," she growled but couldn't fight back her smile.

"Appreciated," chuckled Fred. "But you know what's funny?"

"What?"

"Harry's been straddling Hex for five minutes and neither of them have noticed."

There was a loud thud and Harry suddenly found himself on the floor, his face just as red as a certain green eyed witch.

.

As Mrs. Weasley had said, there was a celebration in Hermione's honor once Mrs. Weasley returned from Diagon Alley. A large banner hung in the living room that read: CONGRATULATIONS HERMIONE - NEW PREFECT and a grand buffet of food was lined on a table against the back wall. Mrs. Weasley had out done herself in everything, making Hermione almost as red with embarrassment as she had been earlier that day.

"Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione blushing. "I didn't need a party. I just made Prefect."

"Oh yes you did," said Fred before his mother could. "And you're going to enjoy yourself as well. Come on!"

He took Hermione by the hand and the two disappeared into the living room. Alexis and Harry followed them inside. Sirius, Remus, Swine, Kingsley, and George were already there and Viktor walked in with Moody while Alexis was getting a butterbeer.

"Oh, Alastor," said Mrs. Weasley brightly. "I've been meaning to ask you, could you have a look in the cabinet in the sitting room. The west wing's, that is. I'm almost positive it's a Boggart but it wouldn't be too much of a hassle to make sure."

"Sure, Molly..."

Moody's electric-blue eye swiveled upward and stared fixedly through the ceiling of the living room.

"Sitting room... " he growled, as the pupil contracted. "Cabinet in the corner? Yeah, I see it... Yeah, it's a Boggart... Want me to go up and get rid of it, Molly?"

"No, I'll get it," said Swine, standing up. "You need to take a seat because of your injuries, Alastor, and Molly needs to enjoy herself."

"Thank you, Carter," said Mrs. Weasley with a smile. Swine returned it before heading up the stairs.

"Hermione made Prefect," said Mrs. Weasley to Moody before beginning to brag about Hermione as if she were in fact one of her own children.

"I was never a prefect myself," said Tonks from behind Alexis. Her hair was long today and a very tomato red that made her look like she was a Weasley. "My Head of House said I lacked certain necessary qualities."

"Like what?" Alexis asked.

Tonks grinned toothily.

"Like the ability to behave myself," she giggled and Alexis laughed along with her.

"And that's why Harry and I aren't Prefects," Alexis said still laughing.

"Well, all Blacks misbehave," said Tonks. "It's genetic."

"Except, besides you, me, and Sirius, they've all been Prefects," said Alexis.

"And look how boring the other Blacks are?" snickered Tonks. "Come on cousin, you know it's true."

Alexis laughed, shaking her head. She loved talking to her cousin Tonks despite their age gap. She had even liked talking to Tonks before they had known they were cousins and Tonks had merely been Moody's apprentice.

"So you're close to Remus," said Tonks casually though she had a small amount of blush forming on her face and her hair was changing color on its own.

"I suppose so," said Alexis, smiling over at said werewolf who was just recovering from the full moon. "We're pretty close."

"Practically father and daughter," chuckled Tonks and Alexis smiled.

"Yeah, practically..."

"So what does he like?" Tonks asked, her blush returning.

"Chocolate," Alexis answered immediately. "He loves chocolate though he'll never admit it. He can literally eat pounds of chocolate and not be satisfied. And not gain a single pound from eating it all."

"Okay," said Tonks. She blushed before adding, "He kind of always smells like chocolate too."

"Yeah," said Alexis with a giggle. She couldn't help but to glance over at him again and this time he caught her doing so and he cocked an eyebrow. She looked back at Tonks, "Yeah, Remus smells like chocolate and dog."

"I like dogs," said Tonks. "I love dogs."

Alexis giggled.

"That-that's good with all things considering," she said trying not to laugh.

"And I don't have any problems with him being a werewolf," added Tonks. Alexis couldn't help but to frown.

"But he does," she said quietly. "He blames himself for everything his wolf form does. He hates being a werewolf and it's hurt his self respect. He doesn't trust himself."

"But he's a great guy," argued Tonks. "He's very sweet and I don't think he'd ever hurt anyone on purpose."

"So defensive," said Alexis with a grin. "Okay, that settles it. You have my permission."

Tonks blinked.

"I have you... Yes!"

Tonk punched her fist in the air making Alexis laugh again. She caught Remus looking at her in both curiosity and amusement. Sending him a Black worthy smile she turned back to Tonks.

"But you're going to have to be patient," said Alexis. "He never thinks he's good enough so it'll take a lot for him realize he is."

"I was more worried about me not being worthy of him," said Tonks. "He really is a great guy."

"Who's a really a great guy?"

Tonks tripped on air and fell backwards right into Remus's arms. He looked down at her with a concerned and amused look that also had a little something else Alexis couldn't help but to grin widely at. Tonks was blushing, her hair now short and a bright bubble gum pink.

"Err," stumbled Tonks, looking anywhere but up at Remus.

"I like hair this color," he said casually. Alexis realized that Remus had no idea he was still holding Tonks in his arms when she could stand on her her own now. "It suits you, fits your personality."

"You think so?" Tonks asked in a quiet voice.

Remus shrugged with a smile.

Alexis couldn't handle it. She was going to squeal with excitement if she didn't leave right then and there so she slipped over to Harry, Hermione, and Fred. George had also rejoined them, although he was continually sending Hermione mock glares that had the bookworm laughing every time she caught him.

"Isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Alexis asked her friends, pointing towards Remus and Tonks who were still oblivious to the fact that she had left and how close they were standing to each other.

"Tonks and Professor Lupin!" hissed Hermione in excitement.

"Remus," corrected Harry though his was chuckling.

"Oh, please let that be a thing," said Fred.

"Can you imagine the children?" said George. "They'd be smart but defensive like Remus-"

"- and crazy and fun like Tonks," continued Fred. "Merlin's beard! They'd be color changing-"

"-Hex's!" the twins finished together.

Just then, saving Alexis from having to respond to the twins' comment, Sirius threw his arm over both Remus and Tonks' shoulder, making the two jump. Only seconds after Sirius spoke, the two looked at each other and broke apart, Remus more so than Tonks. Like Sirius, several others in the room were laughing at the scene.

"It's like they're teenagers!" cackled George.

"They looked like us, cheren," whispered an accented voice from behind Alexis. She spun around to find Viktor smiling at her.

"Yeah, they did," giggled Alexis. She smiled at the two once more before turning back to Viktor. "How's Moody?"

"Back to being his grumpy old self, I take it?" asked Fred.

Viktor shrugged.

"More or less," he said. "You should talk vith him, cheren. I think it is best for both of you."

"Agreed," said Hermione. The twins obediently nodded after her.

"I-" started Alexis.

"You really should, Hex," said Harry. "He's your uncle, like you said, blood or not. If he's a prick we'll have Viktor hex him."

Viktor nodded firmly.

"I accept this duty," he said strongly. "But you must talk vith him, cheren."

Alexis sighed.

"I've been out numbered and although I don't think I have to surrender, I will because I love you all."

"Awe," said Fred, placing both of his hands on his heart.

"We wuv you too," said George in a horrendous baby voice.

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Fuck off," she said but stood up and headed over to her legal guardian.

Moody was standing with his back to a corner, both of his eyes on a constant swivel until he caught Alexis walking his direction and his normal eye looked on her. Alexis tried very hard to smile at him.

"Err, hi, Al," she said with an awkward wave.

Moody nodded stiffly.

"Lass," he said neutrally.

"Having, um, fun?"

Moody raised an eyebrow at her.

"Right," said Alexis. "You don't have fun, Mr. Grumpy-Pants."

Moody snorted, his lip twitching. Alexis couldn't help but to smile as well. She leaned against the wall and enjoyed his company, despite the fact that he didn't say anything, for a little while before speaking again.

"How do you feel?" she asked quietly.

"Sore," he answered. "That Potter lad did a spiff job stitching. He'll do well in the Auror survival training."

"Yeah," said Alexis. "He said it was a... interesting experience putting that talent to use."

"Well, thank him for me," said Moody.

"I will," said Alexis quickly. "Err, Al?"

"Lass?"

"I'm sorry I said what I did."

Moody turned towards her, both eyes looking directly at her's.

"Which time?" he asked casually.

"Both times," said Alexis. "The first night here and right before Harry's trial. I didn't mean it. I love you, Al. You're a great guardian and uncle and... And don't know what I would have done if you hadn't had made it. I would have missed you, Al."

Moody sighed through his nose. He looked at Alexis with a scrupulously look before sighing again.

"I'm not going down that easily, lass," he said before leaning back against the wall. "So don't you go worrying about me. I know what I'm doing."

Alexis nodded.

"Err, Al?"

"Lass?"

"Can I hug?" she asked tentatively. Alexis had never asked someone if she could hug them. She always just did. "Please?"

Moody looked at her for a long time. Alexis almost started squirming under his gaze but before she could Moody snorted.

"Just once," he grumbled.

"Yeah, right," said Alexis hugging him. "As if you have a choice in the matter now."

Moody snorted again before patting Alexis on top of the head.

"Go enjoy the party," he said when she finally let him go. "I have to live up to my name and be grumpy in my corner."

Alexis laughed before rejoining the rest of the party as her uncle had told her to do.

It was rather fun night. Alexis had talked with everyone at least once, including Mundungus, who she was a little sore with because he had left Harry alone. Kingsley had told her stories about his time at Hogwarts and the Ravenclaw house, which took Alexis by surprise when he said that was his house, and Bill and Fleur, who arrived a little later like Mundungus, talked her ear off about goblins at Gringotts who apparently were talking a lot about Alexis and Harry and their actions at the Ministry.

"All we did was help him up," said Alexis.

"No," said Bill, "you apologized."

"So? What's the big deal?"

"It iz a big deal becauz' no wizard or witch haz ever properly apologized to a goblin in years!" said Fleur.

"They always get offended," said Bill. "You and Harry did something very few have ever done and it impressed a lot of people. They're even starting to talk highly about you two and not just talk. That's respect!"

Alexis merely shrugged, still not getting why it was a big deal.

Charlie had been the most interesting person to talk to by far. He and Alexis spent a good hour talking about Chimeras, along with other magical creatures, and their symbolism to Muggles.

"Personally," said Charlie, "the dragon is my favorite. It has both a negative and positive meaning. In Europe it is a evil symbol but in Asia they see dragons as emperors and gods."

"At least both continents have the same creature though," said Alexis.

"That's true," chuckled. "I mean, look at the phoenix and the simurgh. They both stand for all the same things but a phoenix is a fiery bird while a simurgh is a wolf, lion, peacock thing that's looks like a rainbow attacked it with all the colors."

Alexis snorted her butterbeer out of her nose at that.

When the night drew to an end, Fred and George had inside fireworks go off. They were beautiful and hung in the air for several minutes while changing their color and shape.

Viktor walked Alexis back to her room and, with one last heated kiss, he bid Alexis goodnight and head back down the stairs. She sighed to herself, trying to wipe the smile off her lips but to no avail. Turning to her bedroom door, Alexis was about to enter when she heard a muffled noise coming from down the hall.

"Hello?" she said instinctively. No one answer.

Alexis's left hand twitched. She took a few tentative steps down the hall before stopping. Once more there was a muffled noise but this time she could tell that it was coming from the last room on the right. It was the West Wing's sitting room and one of the few rooms that Mrs. Weasley hadn't gotten to clean quite yet.

'_This is a bad idea, girly_,' said Cedric. Ron patted the Hufflepuff's shoulder.

'_You'll get use to that_,' said Ron.

'_On key, ginger_,' said McPherson. '_Do at least make an attempt to be careful, Hex._'

Alexis frowned at the voices in her head before moving cautiously closer to the door. It was partly open and giving off a dim light. Pushing the door open the rest of the way, Alexis wasn't nearly as surprised at the door not creaking as she was at what she saw.

Two Swines were in the room dressed in identical clothes but differed in everything else.

The Swine to the right of the room was standing tall, his brown hair up tight in his ponytail, and his silver-grey eyes looking rather emotionless as they stared down at the other Swine. There was a cold, knowing smile playing on his lips as he looked at his other self as if he thought of himself as better or knowing something that the other him didn't.

As for the second Swine, he was hunched on the floor, his lower back leaning against the wall while his right arm rested on his lifted right knee, his head in his right hand. His left hand laid limply over his outstretched matching leg, his wand on the floor an inch or so from his hand. The Swine to the left's shoulders were shaking, his hair only partly up, and he looked as if he was sobbing but the nose that escape him was not a cry, in fact, it was the last sound Alexis had expected to hear from a man in his broken state.

He was laughing.

"Very funny," the left Swine chuckled. "Oh so clever, you are."

"We seemed to have thought so," said the right Swine, crossing his arms rather proudly. "Or else I wouldn't be here."

"Yes, because I choose my fear," the left Swine said with a cold laugh. "I'm not allowed to be afraid... not allowed..."

"But we are," said the right Swine smugly. "If you like, I could take our old fears shape. It seems to be a close second."

"That hasn't been my fear in over fourteen years," chuckled the left Swine. "And four years ago, I caused it..."

The right Swine squatted down so that he was eye level with his left self. He cocked his head at an angle Alexis was sure wasn't humanly possible.

"That's why I'm here," he sang cheerfully and smugly all at once. "Because we're only afraid of monsters now, just like when we were little and mummy used to rock us back to sleep after our nightmares... Only, guess who turned out to be the monster, Carter?"

The left Swine's head suddenly shot up. He was smiling but it wasn't reaching his puffy eyes. He picked up his wand and in a clear voice said, "_Riddikulus_!"

The right Swine almost instantly transformed into a small little boy. He had great big eyes a lively silver and a lopsided haircut a child his age would get for not sitting still. He wore worn-down Gryffindor robes that looked as if they belonged to a Seventh year instead of the boy, who couldn't even pull off being seven let alone being a first year, and had mud smeared all over him especially his face. In his hand was a very ugly toad.

The remaining Swine seemed to genuinely chuckle at the scene and in a puff of smoke the boy disappeared. Swine continued to chuckle after the boy vanished but his chuckle quickly lost its mirth and started to sound more painful than anything. He dropped his wand and buried his face into his hands, his laugher still ringing in the air as his body shook.

Alexis couldn't look away despite knowing she should.

'_Help him,_' said McPherson in a quiet, pleading voice. '_Please, Alexis_.'

_'I-'_

_'Please.'_

Staring for a moment longer, Alexis nodded her head before taking a step forward and into the room.

"Did I miss a joke or something?" Alexis asked as casually as she could. Swine seemed to stiffen when she did. "It must have been pretty good if it had you tearing up."

Swine looked up at her cautiously. He wasn't afraid but Alexis could see that she had caught him unprepared. He smiled at smile that held no emotion at her.

"Oh yeah, you missed it huh?" he asked and she knew he was talking about what had just happened between him and the Bogart. "Shame, really. It's not as funny when I tell it."

"Well that's because you have no sense of humor," Alexis retorted.

Swine snorted.

"No sense of humor?" he asked almost in disbelief. "If you'd like, I could tell you a joke."

Alexis lifted an eyebrow.

"Really?"

Swine shrugged, his emotionless smile still sketched on his lips.

"Why not?"

Now it was Alexis who shrugged. She sat down crisscrossed from him.

"Alright," she said. "Try me."

"Knock. Knock," started Swine.

Alexis lifted her eyebrow again.

"Who's there?" she asked slowly.

"Not Tom," said Swine without a hint of any emotion whatsoever.

Alexis couldn't help but to look at him in disbelief.

"Huh," said Swine, leaning his back against the wall. He crossed his arms. "Would you look at that? I don't have a sense of humor."

Alexis's eyes narrowed.

"You're a dick," she spat. Swine nodded.

"I am."

"And an asshole."

"True again."

"I fucking hate you."

Swine clapped his hands together suddenly looking somewhat satisfied by Alexis's outburst.

"There it is," he said with a mock amount of cheerfulness in his voice. "Thank you, very much!"

"I can't believe I felt sorry for you," Alexis said in disgust. She went to stand only to be yanked back down roughly by Swine. Landing with a thump, Alexis found Swine unnecessarily close to her, his eyes looking fierce.

"Don't you ever feel sorry for me," he hissed. "Never, ever feel sorry for me. Don't feel sorry, don't apologize, and never, _never_ say thank you to me. Do you understand?"

Alexis winced. Swine's grip on her wrist was so tight she was sure it was going to bruise. She could smell a faint amount of whiskey on his breathe as he breathed heavily with anger.

"You're hurting me," she spat.

"Good," said Swine with a cold smirk. "Because that's all I ever do. I hurt you. And you don't thank people that hurt you, you don't feel sorry for them. You hate them."

"What the hell is your problem?" Alexis snapped. "You're hurting me!"

Swine, if anything, tightened his grip on Alexis's wrist.

"Maybe that will help you remember what I've told you," he growled. "Maybe you'll think twice of feeling sorry for me."

Swine released Alexis from his grip and shoved her roughly away. He crossed his arms over his knees and stared off at a wall while Alexis looked at him in complete disbelief. Her wrist was throbbing and she could feel something building inside of her, the same emotion she had felt when Dumbledore had told her she couldn't contact Harry. It wasn't anger. It was something stronger.

_'He hurt you... He has to pay... He has to... We know the spell... You've done it before... Do it... Hurt him... For yourself... For Tom...'_

_'Don't,_' whispered McPherson but he wasn't whispering. His voice was muffled by something. '_Don't listen to him, Hex. Be strong.'_

"Tom..." Alexis whispered aloud. Swine visibly stiffened. He locked eyes with Alexis and for a moment, however brief, she saw a hint of great sorrow that washed away the voice in her head telling her to attack.

Alexis climbed to her feet and left the room, the pain in her wrist just as numb as the pain in the rest of her body.

* * *

... Soooo I brought back asshole Swine though his reason for being one was shown. Now that doesn't justify his actions but it does explain it. Also, Moody! Him and Hex have finally made up! Wahoo! There was some Hermione and Fred, some Alery, a little Vex, and, my favorite, Remus and Tonks!

Next chapter should be the Hogwarts Express and might have some Lucius in it but that's still undecided.

Now, before we get to the review responses, I have to say I'm surprised by a lot of them but in a good way. A lot of you put a lot of logic into and seem very confident in your choice. Some of you make a great argument for someone that isn't it while others argue that it isn't the one it actually is and I loved reading them. I'm going to argue against all of them or of any of the ones you were against no matter if you are right or wrong though. So without further delay,

Review Responses:

**HazelVex**: Now, you said no to _Remus_ being Hex's father because she didn't have a werewolf sense of smell and because of Bellatrix and him 'doing it' at the beginning of the war but just because Hex is Remus's daughter doesn't mean she'd have werewolf abilities. Teddy didn't. And I never said beginning of the war, in fact I was very careful in my wording. I think what gave you this idea was the fact that I changed when Harry's parents died to when he was only a few months old instead of when he was one. So, as far as time goes, Remus is still a candidate. Now _Barty_: I'm glad you want Barty to be her dad but there are reasons for why he might not be. The main reason being, if Remus is right, is Bellatrix that didn't love him. Other than that, Barty is 100% positive that he is Hex's father. I'm sure that even if Bellatrix told him he wasn't he still would believe he was. Man, some people and their obsessions, Barty's being a dad, are crazy. _Voldemort_: let's see, he's strangely obsessive over Hex, he didn't kill Hex when she was being disrespectful, and as he says, always rewards his followers *cant decide whether or not to wink or dry-heave*. _Rodolphus_: Again, I really can't say anything in his defense at the moment because he hasn't appeared yet except never doubt Bellatrix finding time to 'do it' or the relationship between a couple in a forced marriage. They may not all be Narcissa/Lucius relationship but they could have a Princess Diaries relationship like the main girl's grandma had with her husband (best friends) and they still had a kid... I _can not_ believe I just referenced that movie... What's happening to me? Loved chapter 14!

** 91**: Yes, poor Moody, but hey, he's good now! And as for Barty, just because he's the one that's convinced he's Hex's dad doesn't mean he is!

**caring16**: just for you, there was more bickering with the voices in Hex's head!

**mwinter1**: again, I have no idea why or how you know this but it amuses me to no end! I'm considering making Swine's middle name Van, because it would be awful if I named him Carter Dick Swine. That's just mean. Funny, but mean and his life has been rough enough.

**gossamermouse101**: Glad you caught the Doctor Who references! I laughed when I read your post because sometimes I picture an Alexis posse Z snapping when ever she burns someone!

**Goddess of Leo**: it's okay! Luckily it was his math book and not his English textbook! I'm glad we agree on Swine and Hex never having a mature relationship but now it's even more complicated! There won't be anymore Swine for a while though so I hope this has satisfied you for now! And thanks again!

**534667lc**: I love you comment about Bellatrix always trying to get into Voldy's pants! Made my day! Glad to hear your opinion!

**Spottedmist**: But would it make more sense? Bellatrix would willingly give her life for Voldemort and in retrospect her body but Remus has broken her trust no matter the fact he hadn't meant to. You'd think Bellatrix would want Voldemort's kid first over Remus's with that logic. Glad you like Sirius!

**tomwilliams1990**: Not so daddy now though, is he? Poor Swine. And yeah, Alery! Hax is good too though!

**Em-x. everlasting**: Somewhat. Octanius will not be very big in the series but despite this Alexis is technically his charge just as much as she is Sirius's because he's the acting head of her family house but he will have some relationship with Hex.

**EmoOwlQueen**: lol, me too! Alexis and Umbridge arguing will happen soon!

**LyliLovexxxxx**: I do to but I also think he doesn't want to hurt her so he's trying to keep her away. He's suffering from a lot of self hate. And yeah, Lucius is messing up a lot but he means well.

**Applejax XD**: Glad you liked her! Very Hex like, you know? The Princess of sass as Swine is still the King.

I'll try to update soon but I don't know when cause school starts tomorrow!

Please Review!

DCF


	8. It's just a Bruise!

5 Chapter 8: It's just a Bruise!

"KREACHER DOES NOT WANT MISTRESS TO GO!" shrieked Kreacher, his tiny elf arms wrapped so tightly around Alexis's left leg that she thought she was losing blood circulation. Kreacher was sitting on her foot, clinging to her as best he could, sobbing his eyes out loudly as Alexis struggled with carrying him and her trunk down the stairs.

"I'll be back for the holidays, Kreacher," said Alexis, huffing a bit as she dragged her trunk and Kreacher. "You'll barely noticed my absence."

"Kreacher won't make it without mistress!" sobbed Kreacher. "Kreacher can't stand Master Sirius! Master Sirius is friends with halfbloods and halfbreeds and blood traitors! Kreacher needs mistress!"

Alexis didn't know if she was amused, touched, or annoyed by Kreacher's clinginess. She figured it must be a combination of all three as she huffed and puffed while dragging her trunk.

"Here, cheren," said Viktor, coming up from behind her and taking her trunk. "You have your arms full already vith elf."

"He just doesn't want me to go," said Alexis, patting the sobbing elf on the head.

Viktor smiled.

"I see this."

"Why must mistress leave, Kreacher ask," muttered Kreacher into Alexis's pants leg. "Why must all of Kreacher's masters leave him? Kreacher is good elf. Kreacher never dishonors Black family."

"I know, Kreacher," said Alexis, walking as best she could with the house elf attached to her. "You're a great house elf. You've never failed the Black family, never."

Viktor was grinning ear to ear as Alexis was slightly hunched over as she walked thanks to Kreacher grabbing her arm that she had been patting him with along with her leg. There was a loud and repeated thumping noise before Harry appeared from down the stairs, his trunk dragging behind him.

"We have to hurry, Hex," he said before taking a double take. "Err, why is Kreacher attached to you?"

"He does not vant his mistress to leave," answered Viktor.

"Okay," said Harry slowly, watching the house elf sobbed even more. Mrs. Weasley, who had been waiting at the end of the hall for them, however, was unperturbed by the weeping house elf.

"Hurry up you two!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Tonks and Remus just left with the twins and Hermione. I have to catch up. Viktor, dear, you're to wait for Carter."

"Why?" said Alexis. Her right wrist sudden started to ache at the thought of him. Despite it being over two weeks since her and Swine's incident, her wrist was not quite healed and still bore a rather nasty purple and yellow bruise.

"We have a guard," supplied Harry. "Suppose the Order is afraid old Voldemort will attack us on our way to King's Cross."

"Can't be too careful, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley before hurrying out the door.

"She is right," said Viktor, taking Harry's trunk and placing it on top of Alexis's. "Moody vill be bringing your luggage."

"That's great," said Alexis impatiently, "but that doesn't tell me why _he_ has to go with us."

"Because I'm the best at defense," said Swine as he entered the room.

Although, the man that entered didn't look like Swine. Instead of long, brown hair worn in a ponytail, the man standing in front of Alexis had short, dirty blonde hair that fell in front of his now dark blue eyes. His skin was tanner than Swine's usual pale and he was a good three inches shorter. However, despite his change in appearance, Alexis knew that the man was Swine because of what he said next.

"Plus, it pisses you off," he said repeating her own words. Alexis stared up at him with an unreadable expression. He had openly avoided her at all cost the last two weeks, even skipping meals just so that they wouldn't have to be in the same room as the other. But he was here now, talking to her as if they were back to bickering with only a light amount of hatred towards one another.

"Did you use a Polyjuice Potion?" asked Harry curiously.

"Yes," said Swine. "I had a hell of a time deciding who to be though. Did I want the surfer look or the scholar, jock or rocker? Oh, it was a toughie choosing, I tell you. Now, are we ready to go?"

"Yes," said Harry. "Err, almost. Hex, you got to let go of Kreacher."

"NO!" cried Kreacher. Alexis barely had time to catch him as he jumped into her arms, wrapping his puny arms around her neck. "Do not leave Kreacher, Kreacher begs! Do not leave Kreacher alone again!"

Alexis hugged the sobbing house elf close. She patted his back before placing him slowly down on his feet.

"Kreacher," Alexis said slowly. "I have to go but I'll be back. I promise you, Kreacher, your mistress will be back, okay? Now let go. You can stay in my room until I return."

Kreacher slowly, and rather reluctantly, released Alexis. He took a step back sniffling.

"Kreacher has dishonored-"

"Nope," said Alexis hastily. "No, Kreacher, you did no such thing, but I _have_ to go. I will be back though."

Kreacher nodded before heading back down the hall while muttering incoherently to himself. Alexis sighed.

"That was so cute it made me sick, Hex," said Harry. Blonde and shaggy haired Swine snorted in agreement while Viktor grinned.

"And now we can leave," said Swine. "Viktor, I'll lead. You cover- damn it Sirius!"

The moment Swine had opened the front door, a massive bearlike black dog had charged out of it and into Muggle London. He barked happily at nothing while chasing pigeons and his own tail.

"Molly _will_ kill you when she sees you with us," said Swine to the dog Alexis knew to be Sirius in his Grim form. "I better not have to deal with her fury because of you,_Grim_."

Grim barked in response, his tail wagging a mile a minute. It reminded Alexis that Sirius had not been out of the house since her and Hermione's arrival.

"Alright," said Swine, moving outside and motioning them to follow. "Let's get a move on."

With one final goodbye call to Kreacher and her Great Aunt Walburga's portrait, Alexis followed Harry out of the Grimmauld Place and into Muggle London.

The four walked to King's Cross quietly, the only noise coming from Grim as he barked at everything and anything he found interesting. Finally, Swine had enough and discretely conjured a leash and collar. Harry laughed at the growl that escaped Grim's lips.

"Hush," said Swine. "You should be glad I didn't give you a muzzle while I was at it, you inbreed mutt."

Harry had to look away so that he wouldn't laugh again, though Viktor chuckled without restraint. Alexis probably would have too if it had not been Swine making the jokes.

Swine gave the leash to Harry who took it in his left hand so that his right was still free to use his wand. He walked Grim all the way to King's Cross without much trouble until right before they reached the entrance of Platform Nine 3/4. Mrs. Weasley and the others were all there waiting for them outside. Alexis was walking on Harry's left side towards their friends when Grim suddenly veered left, dragging Harry with him. In his surprise, Harry let go of the leash and the two friends took off after their Animagus friend.

"I'll get them," Alexis heard Remus say as she and Harry followed Grim into an empty waiting room. Closing the door behind them, Sirius returned to his human form and promptly threw Swines conjured leash and collar into the garbage bin.

"Are you mad?" asked Harry. "What if someone-"

"What's life without a little risk, pup?" smiled Sirius. It sounded to Alexis as if he had been quoting someone, perhaps Harry's father. "I had to show you to this. I thought you'd like it. I only have one though, so you'll have to share it."

Before Alexis or Harry could ask Sirius what he was talking about, the Marauder removed a worn Wizarding photograph from his robe pocket. There were three rows of people, some young and some old, all bumping into each other while they laughed and smiled. Some of the people looked familiar only many years younger, including Sirius.

"What's this?" asked Harry. Sirius handed him the photograph with a smile on his lips.

"The original Order of the Phoenix," he said with a hint of pride. He pointed to a very familiar face first. "That's Moody, only slightly less scarred, and next to him is Dumbledore... That one there, you've met him but haven't been introduced, he's Dedalus Diggle... And that's, that's Marlene McKinnon... poor girl lost her whole family in a Deatheater raid. She die only a bit later..."

Alexis nodded her head solemnly, realizing that whoever this Marlene girl was that Sirius had known her well or at least have been friends with her. Trying to change the subject, Alexis pointed at a rather jolly looking young man, who had his arm around a kind looking woman's waist. The woman looked to be pregnant and was giving off a blinding smile whenever she looked at the man beside her.

"Who are they?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"That's Frank and Alice," he said, being careful to skip over their last names. Alexis, however, noticed.

"Longbottom," she said rather than asked. "They look so happy..."

Sirius shifted in his stance. He seemed to have been thinking that showing the photo may not have been that good of an idea after all. However, Harry got things back on track.

"Oh, I know her," Harry said rather hastily. He pointed at the woman standing on the left of Alice Longbottom. "Emmeline something, I think."

"Vance," answered Sirius. "She was one of your guards when they retrieved you. And next to her is, well, you can tell its Remus. Who else do you know that has a mug as ugly as that?"

"I can hear you from out here, Grim," said Remus from behind the door.

Sirius grinned. He returned to the photograph.

"That's Benjy Fenwick, we lost him too," continued Sirius. "In front of him is Edgar Bones."

"Is he related to Madame Bones?" asked Alexis.

Sirius nodded his head.

"Her brother," he said. "Left a daughter, Susan I think. Everyone else in the family was killed... That's Sturgis Podmore and that's Caradoc Darborn and that's-"

"Tom," said Alexis in a voice barely over a whisper. She reached her hand out towards the photograph and pointed at one particular man. He was younger than Alexis remembered him but slightly older than he was in the photograph she owned of him right out of Hogwarts. His hair was short and a light brown color that he kept having to brush out of his cobalt blue eyes. McPherson's arm was over the shoulder of another familiar man. Swine, over a dozen years younger, was rolling his silver-grey eyes at whatever McPherson was saying to him, a smile fighting to cover his face.

"Yes," said Sirius. "He had an unbelievable peppy personality when he didn't have to be serious, no pun intended, but I suppose you knew that."

"He was also a sarcastic bastard," added Alexis with a smile.

_'Raising a devilish child does that to a person,' _said McPherson in his own defense_. 'You were a monster.'_

_'Was not_,' scoffed Alexis.

'_You once flooded the whole house with bubbles because I wouldn't let you have a pet dragon_,' deadpanned McPherson.

Alexis ignored McPherson and instead returned to Sirius pointing out the people on the photograph.

"And that's Hagrid," he said. "He's Elphias Doge... These are the Prewett twins, Gideon and Fabian. They were Molly's older brothers... they went down as heroes- took half a dozen Deatheaters before they fell... And that's Dumbledore's brother Aberforth-"

"He's real?" Alexis said aloud. "Holy crap, he looks just like Dumbledore! Well, a grumpy Dumbledore..."

"Huh," said Harry. "Weird."

Sirius smiled and said, "Aberforth _is_ a grumpy Dumbledore. He was also weird, as you said pup... Now, that's Dorcas Meadowes-" he had skipped completely over Peter Pettigrew, not that Alexis minded him for doing so "- and right there is your very handsome and favorite Animagus, Sirius Black-" Alexis and Harry both rolled their eyes while a snort could be heard from behind the door "- and next to me is, well, I'm sure you know, Harry. James and Lily Potter, your parents."

Alexis saw the smile slowly appear on her best friend's face. It led to her smiling as well at the young couple on the photograph. James Potter was almost identical to Harry- or rather, Harry was almost identical to James Potter - but had hazel eyes behind his own pair of glasses. Lily Potter née Evans, however, only shared Harry's bright green eyes and cheekbones. She was an absolutely beautiful woman with long, red hair and a glowing heart shaped face that looked as if it always deserved to be smiling. Her small hands were over both of James's, one on her shoulder and one over the bump in her belly that could have been nothing other than an unborn Harry.

"They look so happy," whispered Alexis. "And your mom is lovely. Wish I had her looks."

"You're already beautiful, Hex," said Harry absentmindedly, his eyes never leaving the photograph but if they had he would have seen Sirius grin ear to ear. He did, however, hear the sudden choking noise from behind the door as Remus choked on his own saliva in surprise.

"Smooth, pup," chuckled Sirius, patting Harry hard on the back. Alexis was glad that his attention was on her best friend because she was forced to get rid of the blush that had somehow snuck onto her face. She didn't care if her best friend found her beautiful. "Inherited that from his dad, aye, Moony?"

Remus didn't answer Sirius's question but instead said after he finished coughing, "The pups need to get on the train. Let's go, Grim."

Sighing, Sirius returned to his Grim form. He let out a growl when Alexis retrieved Swine's conjured collar and leash from the trash and put it on him before they left. Then, very casually, the four walked through the column into Platform Nine 3/4.

"Took your time," said Mrs. Weasley the moment she saw them. "The others are already on the train waiting for you and_you_-" she pointed directly at Grim with a dangerous look on her face "- are going to be in big trouble when we get back."

"Take it easy on him, Molly," said the blonde form of Swine as he joined the group. "He just wanted to see his... owners off."

Sirius growled threateningly towards Swine but he was ignored by the man.

"Alastor already has your trunks on the train in an empty compartment," said Swine to Alexis and Harry directly. "He put a butt load of jinxes on them to that can only be broken if you tap them three times with a wand."

"Thanks for the heads up," said Harry and Alexis nodded, a smile crawling onto her face.

"Yeah, thanks," said Alexis cheerfully. "I really, really appreciate it! Thank you _so_much!"

Swine's eye twitched as if he was forcing himself to not react.

"You're welcome," he said through gritted teeth.

Alexis grinned triumphantly before continuing.

"No seriously," she said dramatically. "Thanks! I mean it! And I'm so sorry I haven't said thank you to you enough! You do _so_ much! Thanks, thanks for everything!"

Harry and the others were looking on the scene in front of them with confused expressions on their faces. Swine, however, seemed to be having a difficult time at not saying anything to Alexis in retort. Luckily for him, Viktor decided to show up at that very moment.

"Goodbye, cheren," he said before Swine could do something he would regret. Viktor kissed Alexis chastely on the cheek. "Write, yes?"

"Of course," said Alexis, hugging him tightly. Harry went over to say his goodbyes to Mrs. Weasley, Remus, and Grim without a word. "I'll miss you."

"And I vill miss you," said Viktor with another chaste kiss. "Try not to get into too much trouble. It is all I can ask."

"And the one thing I can't give," replied Alexis making Viktor's chest rumble as he laughed. He pulled her closer.

"Do not forget me, Alexis," he whispered into her ear.

"Why would I?" Alexis asked but Viktor made no response. He merely looked at her with a fond smile before kissing her one last time.

"_Shte mi lipsvash, priyatno patuvane, i obicham te_," said Viktor in perfect Bulgarian.

"I have no idea what you just said," said Alexis honestly, "but I'll miss you too and I hope you didn't just tell me I have something in my teeth."

Viktor chuckled, "Not quite, cheren. Perhaps I vill translate one day but today is not day."

"Damn," sighed Alexis. She bid Viktor goodbye before heading over to Mrs. Weasley, Remus, and Grim. She hugged Grim first, lowering herself to her knees so that she could hug the massive dog Remus was holding onto with the leash.

"Love you, Grim," she said scratching him behind the ears. "Take care of yourself... and Kreacher - for me."

She stood up and hugged Mrs. Weasley next and the Weasley Matriarch nearly suffocated her to death with her tight hug.

"Be careful this year, dear," she said to Alexis before releasing her. "And keep Harry out of trouble."

"No promises, mum," said Alexis practically making Mrs. Weasley burst into tears on the spot. However, Mrs. Weasley kept her cool and excused herself before Alexis could see the tears of joy forming in her eyes.

Finally, Alexis said her goodbyes to Remus, who perhaps received the longest goodbye out of everyone.

"Take care of yourself, Hex," said Remus, hugging Alexis tightly in their embrace. "Be careful especially at Hogsmeade. It's not a safe place for you to be alone at this year, understand?"

"Yes, Remus," said Alexis into the werewolf's shoulder. "For you, I'll be careful."

Remus smiled. He kissed her gently on the forehead before squeezing her shoulder.

"That's my girl," he said. "Now hurry up and get on the train. Harry's waiting for you, no doubt."

"Alright," said Alexis with a smile of her own. She took a step away before hugging Remus once more. "I love you."

Remus stumbled for words or even a response as he always seemed to whenever Alexis said those three words to him. Finally, he patted her back and said, "I love you too, Hex."

Alexis released the werewolf before running off towards the train without another world. She had to find Harry so they could look for their trunks and-

Alexis fell onto her bum as she ran into something or rather someone.

"Watch where you're going, Gryffindork," said the teasing voice of the one and only Draco Malfoy.

A summer older and his pale blonde hair now more free than gelled, the heir to the Malfoy fortune and Alexis's first friend stood over her with and hand outstretched. Alexis took it and, without a single thought of what her cousin would call proper Pureblood manners, hugged him.

"Draco!" Alexis exclaimed in her excitement of seeing her cousin. "You've grown way too much!"

Draco chuckled before lightly hugging Alexis back.

"And you haven't grown an inch," he teased before releasing her. Alexis stuck out her tongue at him.

"That is not the way a Pureblood heiress should act in public," said a voice that made Alexis stiffen. Standing behind Draco was his father, Lucius. "But I suppose your upbringing is to be blamed for that, isn't it?"

"Father," started Draco.

"Get on the train Draco," said Lucius without looking away from Alexis. "You have a Prefect meeting to attend."

"But-"

"A Malfoy never questions his superior, Draco," said Lucius sharply. Draco glanced nervously at Alexis.

'_Go_,' she said to him, knowing he would be in trouble if she told him so aloud. Draco nodded once before turning to leave.

"Yes, father," he said on gritted teeth before disappearing onto the train, leaving Alexis alone with Lucius. Well, she wasn't really alone. After all, they were on Platform Nine 3/4. There were several other witches and wizards around them that Alexis could call on for help in case things got out of hands- when things got out of hands because Merlin knew they would between her and Lucius.

"Surprised to see me in one piece after sending werewolves after me?" Alexis, being the first to talk out of the two, spat.

"I would never do anything to hurt you, Alexis," said Lucius simple, standing himself up even straighter. "Nor do I know why your legal guardian's house was attacked but I do wish my condolences."

"Why? He's not dead," growled Alexis. "Nor will he be anytime soon if I have anything to say about it... And he's not just my legal guardian, he's my uncle unlike you."

"I am your uncle," said Lucius firmly. "And I was wishing my condolence on the fact that I heard his injuries were rather... severe."

"Oh, nothing Al couldn't handle, I assure you," said Alexis through clenched teeth. "We were able to patch him up straight away."

"We?" asked Lucius, raising an aristocratic eyebrow. "We who?"

Before Alexis could respond a hand dropped onto her shoulder making her jump. She looked behind her to find Swine, his hair still blonde and his eyes still blue, standing there.

"Found you, Hex," he said in a cheerful manner that reminded Alexis of when he had found burgers on the kitchen table waiting for him. It was definitely not a tone she had expected him to use towards her. "You're going to miss the train if you don't hurry up. Oh, hello, mate!"

"Hello," said Lucius rather coldly. "May I ask who you are?"

Swine seemed to perk up even more at Lucius's question. He took the Head of the Malfoy's hand and started shaking it amicably.

"Names Van," he said with a wild grin.

"Ah," said Lucius distastefully. "Van?"

"Oh, my last name doesn't matter, mate," said Swine without releasing Lucius's hand. "Not to you anyways, considering I'm a Mudblood."

Alexis suddenly felt as if the air around her had cooled considerably. It was almost as if a Dementor had appeared when Lucius locked eyes with Swine. He seemed ready to jerk his hand back, as if Swine burned him, but could not. Swine was holding it firmly in a tight grip Alexis was all too familiar with.

"What's wrong, Malfoy?" Swine asked calmly but with something close to a tease on his tone. "Does the fact that you're shaking hands with a Mudblood hurt you? Are you afraid I might dirty you with me? Make you just as filthy as I am? Does it?"

"Of... course not," said Lucius dangerously.

"Well that's a relief," said Swine once more in his overly cheerful tone, releasing Lucius's hand. "But I'm going to have to steal Hex from you. Gots to say my goodbyes and all, you know?"

And without waiting for a response, Swine half dragged, half led Alexis away. He pulled her into the far corner of the platform before finally letting her go.

"Right," he said, his usual tone returning, "you're an idiot. I thought it would be common sense that you would avoid all Deatheaters, especially big time ones like Malfoy."

"Yeah, I walked right over to him," said Alexis sarcastically. She turned towards the train to walk away when Swine grabbed her wrist to stop her- the same wrist he had bruised weeks earlier.

Alexis hissed in pain before pulling her wrist free out of Swine's grasp. In return, Swine grabbed her upper arm and pulled back her sleeve to reveal said bruised wrist. He looked at it for a brief moment before dropping her jacket sleeve back over it and releasing her all together. He ran a hand through his hair while letting out a deep breath.

"I-" he started but stopped abruptly. He continued then on a different note. "The new Defense teacher is not to be trusted, alright?"

"Excuse me?" said Alexis. "The what?"

"The new teacher," repeated Swine. "Do. Not. Trust. Her."

"Her?" asked Alexis.

"Yes," said Swine. "And you've met her. Twice."

"Who-"

The train whistle sounded. The last remaining students on the platform scrambled onto the train with hasty goodbyes to their love ones.

"Go," said Swine, pushing Alexis forward. "You need to go."

Alexis nodded. She moved towards the train but stopped.

"Hey, Van?" Alexis called making sure that she used Swine's alias.

Swine raised an eyebrow at her and Alexis grinned wildly.

"Thank you."

After enjoying the uncomfortable look that crossed Swine's not-so-much-his-face face, Alexis hopped onto the train only to run right into Harry.

"Took your time," he said with a strange chuckle. "What, did you finally remember to stop snogging Vicky?"

"What?" said Alexis. She was rather surprised by Harry's tone.

"Never mind," Harry said waving his hand as if to make the conversation go away. "Forget it... Moony has a Prefect meeting so we're on our own until she gets back. Well, not really. Luna is sitting with us already and I'm sure Seamus and Dean will too later. Come on."

Harry offered his hand to Alexis, which she took, before leading her down pass a series of train compartments. As they walked hand and hand, Alexis couldn't help but to hear whispers coming from each compartment they passed. Several students were staring at them and some, mostly the younger ones, were even pointing.

"Thank you _Daily Prophet,_" muttered Harry as they reached the last compartment. "Come on in, Padfoot."

"Right behind you," Alexis mumble, her eyes finally looking away from a particularly rude boy who was pointing her out to her friends from the compartment right across from theirs. She walked inside and wasn't at all surprised to hear Harry slam the door shut with a loud BANG!

"Hello," said a dreamy voice from inside the compartment that made Alexis smile despite her annoyance towards her fellow classmates.

"Hello, Luna," she said, looking fondly at her dirty blonde, fourth year, Ravenclaw friend. "Have a good summer?"

"Oh yes," said Luna, her always wide silver eyes widening even more. "I couldn't find any Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, although Charlie did visit my father and I a few times to help. Why is your wrist that color?"

Alexis's hand immediately fell to her bruised wrist. Her jacket sleeve wasn't covering it up all the way. She quickly fixed this but not quick enough. Harry was at her side in a second and, in a very similar manner to Swine, pulled back her sleeve to see the bruise fully.

"What the-" Harry started before growing angry. "When the bloody hell did this happen!"

"It's nothing," Alexis muttered, trying to cover the bruise up but Harry wouldn't let her. "I fell-"

"That is a hand print," snapped Harry. "You did not fall, so don't you lie to me! Why didn't you tell me- Who did this?"

"Prongs, I'm fine," Alexis tried to reassure. "It's just a bruise!"

However, Harry tightened his grip on Alexis's arm. He suddenly had a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Did Viktor do this to you?" he growled.

"No!" Alexis shouted. "He would never-"

"Then who?"

Alexis bit her lip.

"Harry, please," she said quietly. "It's just a bruise. It happened weeks ago-"

"_What_?" growled Harry. "And you're just telling me?"

"There's nothing to tell!" said Alexis. "It's a bruise. That's it!"

Harry put his hands in the air.

"Fine," he said in a tone Alexis was very wary with. "Fine. Don't tell me. I don't care."

He took a seat next to the window without another glance at Alexis. Alexis, however, was staring at him in complete surprise and shock. What had just happened? Why had Harry gotten so angry over a bruise on her wrist? Did he not think that she could handle herself? Did he think that she was weak? He may have defeated Voldemort when he was a baby but every other great deed he had done she had helped him with. She was just as good as he was, in fact, she was better. How dare he be angry with her!

"Fine," Alexis huffed. She sat down as far away from him as she could. "I'm glad you don't care."

"Good," said Harry.

"Good," said Alexis.

"You two are very strange," said Luna dreamily without looking up from her copy of her father's magazine the _Quibbler_. Alexis would have snorted if she wasn't still angry with Harry. "Would either of you like to read a copy of the _Quibbler_?"

"No thanks," scoffed Harry.

"Pass, Luna," grumbled Alexis.

"If you two stay angry with each other much longer, the Wrackspurts will never leave you two alone," said Luna. "And you wouldn't want that. They're absolutely dreadfully hard to get rid of as it is."

"And what exactly would you suggest we do about it?" Harry asked rather sarcastically.

However, Luna seemed to miss his sarcasm and answered him, "Well, I would suggest talking to one another. That works best for me but everyone is different."

"Oh yeah, because he'll quit yelling long enough for me to talk," Alexis scoffed.

"I was only yelling because you wouldn't tell me who hurt you," muttered Harry.

"Because they didn't do it on purpose and I know you'll tell Grim and Remus," retorted Alexis. "And it wasn't Viktor!"

"Then who was it?" asked Harry, his tone soft and full of concern instead of anger.

"It-" Alexis started but stopped. She didn't want to be a hypocrite and not tell her best friend but she didn't want to say Swine's name in public when everyone thought he hated her. "Tom's best friend."

"What?" said Harry, the anger returning slightly to his voice. He gripped the chair tightly, trying to calm down. "When? Why?"

"After Moony's congratulations party," said Alexis. "He was drunk and had just faced his Boggart. He hadn't meant to, Harry, I swear. He tried apologizing before I had to get on the train."

"But why did he-"

"I can't explain it," said Alexis. "He's messed up in the head right now, Harry. Really messed up. I told him that I felt sorry for him and he got so angry- and you saw how he reacted to me thanking him. He told me I was only supposed to hate him. Not to feel sorry for him or to thank him or to apologize to him... I'm... I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Harry sighed. He slowly released his grip on his chair and shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry for yelling," he said before smiling. "But what's the point of a best friend if their not going to be over protective?"

Alexis smirked. She punched Harry in the arm.

"Well, they make good punching bags," she said cheerfully. Harry laughed and Alexis joined him. They both stopped suddenly when Luna let out a victorious cry.

"You killed all the Wrackspurts!"

At that precise moment the door of their compartment slid open.

"Oh... hello, Harry," said a nervous voice. "Um... bad time?"

Harry sat up straight at the sight of Cho Chang, a very pretty girl with long, shiny black hair and the Seeker on the Raveclaw Quidditch team standing in the doorway smiling at him. Alexis raised an eyebrow at her, having not seen the girl since Cedric, her boyfriend, funeral.

"Oh... hi," said Harry, standing up. His face was a bit red. "Hi, Cho."

"Hello, Harry..." said Cho again before growing flustered. Alexis's stomach tightened for some reason when Harry smiled goofily at the sixth year. "Well... just thought I'd say hello... 'bye then."

"Yeah," said Harry strangely. "I mean, bye, Cho."

Cho smiled at him one last time. She closed the door again, rather pink in the face, and departed. Harry slumped back in his seat and groaned.

"Did I sound like an idiot?" he asked Alexis.

"Yes," said Alexis before picking up a copy of the Quibbler and pretending to read it. She would not say another word until Hermione joined them.

.

Hermione joined the trio a hour or so later along with Neville Longbottom, a fellow Gryffindor in their year who, much to Alexis, Harry, and Neville's surprise, had been made a Prefect along with Hermione.

"So what did your grandmother think when you were named Prefect?" Alexis asked while she and Harry did their very best not to goggle at Neville's Prefect badge in bewilderment.

"Well," started Neville. He chuckled a bit to himself. "She didn't believe it at first or at all really. Professor McGonagall had to stop by and assure her it was real. I'm glad she did too 'cause I didn't believe it was true either. I thought Harry would be Prefect for sure."

"With the amount of trouble Hex and I get into?" laughed Harry. "Unlikely."

Neville, like everyone else in the compartment, laughed before saying, "Yeah, but still. Why me? Though, some good did come out of it. Gran took me to Diagon Alley as a reward and we ran into Crabbe's."

"How on earth is that a good thing, Neville?" asked Hermione.

"Well," said Neville, chuckling again, "Gran doesn't like the Crabbe family. In fact, she doesn't like most other Pureblooded families in England but she really doesn't like the Crabbe's. And Madame Crabbe was bragging about her son and how he was becoming a strapping young man and how she was out rewarding him for passing some of his final exams last year and it was driving Gran made so she shouted, 'Well, my grandson made Prefect and that's why I'm rewarding him. We act actually have standards in the Longbottom family,'" Neville finished in a high pitch voice that had an eerie resemblance to an old woman. "So she asked me what I wanted and she got it for me!"

Neville then reached into his pocket and retrieved his wand but it was not the same as his old one. This wand looked brand new.

"Thirteen inches, cherry wood with a male unicorn hair as its core," said Neville proudly. "And I tried it earlier when I first got on the train. Watch." Neville pointed his wand at Luna's stack of magazines, cleared his throat, and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Alexis's eyes widened in surprise as not only did Luna's magazine not catch on fire but they also began to levitate at Neville's will. He shuffled them before placing them back down neatly in a pile.

"I've never been able to do that before!" he exclaimed happily.

"Well, it's not that surprising," said a voice from the compartment door. "After all, you finally have your own wand."

Alexis blinked at the tall, brown haired Slytherin casually standing in the doorway. He looked rather bored but also seemed to have a way of disappearing into the background.

"Err, Theodore, right?" said Alexis.

"Theo," the Slytherin corrected. He took a seat across from Alexis without another word.

"Um, can we help you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, no," said Theo, shaking his head. "But thanks, Potter. I'm just looking for Draco."

"Well, he's not here," said Hermione.

"But he will be," replied Theo. "He'll be looking for Alexis because he's a worrywart and he'll bring Pansy and Blaise with him. Maybe Millie. She's a wild card."

Alexis suddenly remembered that Theo's fellow Slytherins had called him the Honest Slytherin. She could definitely see why.

"So what's it like to be slandered, Potter?" Theo asked lazily. He kicked his shoes off and seemed to be making himself comfortable in their compartment.

"Oh, it's a real joy," said Harry sarcastically. "Are you planning on staying in here?"

Theo, who had just stretched out across the remaining empty seats, sat up a bit to look at Harry.

"Of course," he said simply. "I already told you that I am looking for Draco and he'll be here sooner or later looking for Alexis so I might as well stay. Hello, Lovegood."

Luna nodded curtly.

"Nott," she snipped.

"Now Lovegood," sighed Theo, "my father may own most of the Prophet but I'm a dedicated reader of the Quibbler. I honestly believe that the Tutshill Tornados are winning the Quidditch League by a combination of blackmail, illegal broom-tampering, and torture - though I'm a bit skeptical on whether Sirius Black is actually Stubby Boardman. Maybe they're brothers but I doubt that they're the same person."

"What?" said Hermione and Neville together. They seemed genuinely surprised and confused by Theo's statement as well as shocked at his amicable tone. Harry just seemed surprised while Alexis and Luna were smiling.

"Bothering the Gryffindorks without us, Theo?"

Six heads shot to the compartment door where a slightly plump girl was standing with her arms crossed over her chest. She had very curly red hair but there was no mistaking her as a Weasley, especially considering she was wearing Slytherin robes.

"Why must you always bother me, she-demon?" sighed Theo dramatically. The girl- Alexis vaguely remembered her from last year and Theo calling her Millie - responded by sitting on Theo's legs. "Ouch! What the hell, Millie!"

"What is going?" asked Hermione. "Why are you to sitting with us?"

"Because of Alexis," answered Millie lazily. "We wouldn't just sit with Gryffindorks for any reason, of course."

"But she didn't invite-" Harry began but stopped. "Whatever. If you believe Voldemort is back you can stay, I guess."

Theo and Millie stiffened only slightly while Neville barely shivered at the name almost everyone seemed to fear. Everyone else didn't even bother reacting to the name.

"Oh, I know he's back," said Theo. "And I would also like to extend my offer to Alexis to you as well, Potter."

"He wants to know what you have to offer before he chooses a side in the war," explained Millie, earning her a death glare from Theo.

"You know, it sounds less shallow when I explain it," grumbled Theo.

"No it doesn't," said Alexis and Millie together. Millie sent Alexis a smile.

Harry, however, blinked a total of three times at the Slytherin before making any kind of response.

"Err, what do you mean, what I have to offer?" he asked slowly.

"What does your side stand for," said Theo. "What are you fighting for?"

"To kill Voldemort," said Harry.

"So you can become the next Dark Lord?"

"No!" snapped Harry angrily. "So he dies! I want to kill him because he kill my parents, because he ruined my godfather's life, because he ordered werewolves after my best friend, because he's killed one of my best friends, because-"

"But what do you believe?" asked Theo. "Equal rights?"

"Yes!" huffed Harry fiercely. "I don't think Muggleborns are any less than Purebloods. I mean, look at Hermione. She's the best witch in the whole class and Crabbe and Goyle, who are Purebloods, can't even transfigure their way out of a paper bag! And not all werewolves are evil, not all half giants, not all goblins and not all -"

"Slytherins?"

For a third time, the company inside the compartment turned their heads towards the doorway. Standing there, flanked by Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, was Draco Malfoy.

"I'm impressed, Theo," he said with a smirk. "I never thought your truthful approach would ever be good at getting information. And I'm glad to hear that not all Slytherins are evil, Potter."

"Stop," said Hermione, standing up. Every looked at her, including Luna who had buried herself in another copy of the Quibbler, completely unbothered by the situation in front of her. She looked as if she was concentrating on a difficult math problem. "I understand why you're here Malfoy. Hex is your cousin and you care about her, but your friends are a different story. Well, Parkinson I get because you two are dating or have some sort of thing going on between you two, but the rest of you I don't understand."

"We were waiting for Draco," repeated Theo. Millie nodded her head in agreement.

"And Alexis and I have been secretly dating since our second year," deadpanned Blaise.

Harry, along with every other Gryffindor in the compartment choked on air at Blaise's words. Luna started laughing like a lunatic while Alexis simply lifted an eyebrow.

"I didn't even know who you were until last year," she deadpanned right back.

"Then who did I snog under the stand at the Quidditch Pitch in out second year?"

"Not me," laughed Alexis and Blaise's lip twitched on his otherwise perfectly expressionless face. "He was joking by the way, guys."

"We-we know," said Hermione, though there was a noticeable amount of relief in her voice.

Alexis looked back at her cousin with a smile. He looked concerned but didn't say a word aloud.

'_Did he hurt you, Alexis_?' he asked immediately.

'_No_,' said Alexis. '_I'm fine, Draco. Always am_.'

Draco nodded.

"Come on you four," he said aloud. "We have a compartment waiting for us... Take care of my cousin, Potter."

"Always am, Malfoy," Harry called after him.

Only Blaise remained but only briefly. He approached Alexis, took her hand, and kissed it in a gentleman nature. However, he had taken her right hand and had unknowingly grabbed her bruised wrist in the process. Alexis held back her wince but she knew Blaise had noticed the pain he had caused her. He caught just a glimpse of the purple and yellow hand mark on her before he gently released her hand and stepped back. His face was its usual stoic look but he had a light in his eyes Alexis wasn't too sure of.

"_Arrivederla, Arabella_," said Blaise before he disappeared after his friends.

"Err, did he just call you Mrs. Figg's first name?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed.

"Don't be silly, Harry," she said shaking her head. "He called her a beautiful lion. Hex, what's that on your wrist?"

"It's just a bruise!"

* * *

Sorry it took so long guys! School is back in session and that means so are all my after school activities! Plus, my chapters keep getting longer! Not a big fan of this chapter but I gave you some Slytherin to make up for it! There will be a lot more of the snakes in this book!

Review Responses:

** 91**: Me too! Hex vs the toad will be fun to write. Sorry I took so long to update!

**Goddess of Leo**: You have no idea the amount of spoilers I want to give you right now about Alexis and Swine's relationship but can't! And yes, Swine and Alexis are a lot alike. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that I said their not, Swine and Alexis could be father daughter with their identical personalities and characteristics. I mean, if you made a list of their similarities it be a pretty good sized list! More on that to come though. Glad to hear your thoughts and theories!

**tomwilliams1990**: I promise Swine is not her dad despite their similarities nor is 'Jimmy Potter'. However, I loved your description of Bellatrix! "A sandwich short of a Picnic" made my day! I can't say anything else on her heritage other than, and you can quote me on this, that may have already or will make an appearance in this book. :P Haha, not much help, was that?

**534667lc**: Glad you liked it!

**mwinter1**: Well, your parents are awesome and for you I made Swine use the name Van as his alias. I also made it his middle name because Dick or Dyke were awful sounding between Carter and Swine!

**HazelVex**: no comment :P

**Kaylee13133**: it's chill. I'm glad you like the series so much! More Alery to come but not exactly how you're hoping. You've been warned. Also, you're halfway right on the Patronus but again, not exactly how you're hoping. I'm glad you did well on your test too!

**gossamermouse101**: lol it was PG13 promise! And yeah, Alexis is going to have f.u.n. when she sees the knew D.A.D.A. teacher

**Ingrid**: Yeah! *chibbie me fist pumps the air with giant eyes*

**Spottedmist**: No comment in fear of spoiling future events. Sorry!

**caring16**: That's great to hear! Because you may hate me later, idk! It happens!

**LyliLovexxxxx**: ...so you may or may not have quoted a line I was writing for a future chapter. I swear If your PMSing line does show up I had written it before I got your review!

**jessica02**: so if their main character can talk to dead love ones, is the daughter of Bellatrix, doesn't know who her father is, is best friends with Harry, can read minds, and is snarky or at least three of these traits I'm going to be slightly peeved.

**RAINBOWNEMESIS**: Yeah! Americans! A lot more Alexis being American raised will appear if I have my way but it's mainly to annoy a certain toad.

_**VERY IMPORTANT!**_

_A close friend of mine has started drawing fan art for the Alexis Lestrange series! She's only posted two as of right now but I've seen some of her work that's almost done and I'm so excited about it! She's a very talented artist but is really young so if you do look her up please don't be rude! She's on __ and her name is__**PinkTimelord**__! Check her out! I'll tell you whenever she posts new art as well!_

Thanks again everyone! Please _**Review**_and stay classy!

DCF


	9. A Toad with a Bow

Quick Note: I posted a Swine POV in the Chimera Tattoo!

more important note: my document manager is acting up so hopefully this came out right!

* * *

5 Chapter 9: A Toad with a Bow

Hermione and Neville hadn't questioned Alexis's bruise to the full extent like Harry but they had shared a worried glance when Alexis assured them it was from falling. Neither had said anything else on the matter, however.

The rest of the train ride had been moderately quiet though irritating. Being in the last compartment of the train made it very obvious to Alexis that anyone 'passing by' was actually trying to get a look at her or Harry. However, it was Hermione who had finally had enough of the constant goggling Alexis and Harry were getting and together with Luna oversaw covering the compartment windows with articles from the Quibbler. Their fellow Gryffindor classmates, Seamus and Dean, never did join them and they arrived in Hogsmeade with Alexis half asleep, her head rested in Harry's lap while her feet were on Neville.

"Better get up front to help," said Neville as the train slowed to a stop. "Hex, could you watch after Trevor?"

"Sure, Neville," said Alexis, dropping the toad in her robe pocket. Neville thanked her, straightened his Prefect badge, and then joined Hermione in helping the younger students off the train.

Alexis and Harry walked briskly from the train, trying to avoid some rather obvious stares. Luna skipped after them, humming a tone that didn't seem to have any actual rhythm to it.

"Threstrals, right?" said Harry as they reached the horseless carriages. Or, they use to be horseless drawn carriages. That had all changed last year after the two friends accepted witnessing Ron's death along with Cedric's. Now the carriages were pulled by some rather demonic looking, winged horses with black skin stretched tightly across their bodies so that their bones were very visible and eyes a pale white only those that had seen someone die found visible.

"Yep," said Alexis, popping the letter P. "There pretty cool, right?"

"Sure," said Harry with a head shake. "Shall we get going then? Hermione and Neville will meet us at the castle I suppose."

"Unless they don't want to," hummed Luna. "Though, that wouldn't make much since as they are your friends."

"Right," said Harry, a bit put off by Luna's strangeness. "Hex..."

Alexis rolled her eyes before climbing into the carriage.

"Come on, you two," she called out after them and the two quickly joined her inside the carriage.

No one spoke as the carriage began its trip up to Hogwarts but there was no uncomfortable silence. Trevor was croaking in Alexis's pocket and Luna was humming without a rhythm while Harry tried to touch his scar discretely. He winced once or twice before Alexis finally said something about it.

"You don't think old Tom is near by do you?" she asked jokingly. Harry's eyes, however widened considerably. "I was only joking. We're not going to be having another Quirrell epidemic."

"How can you be sure?" said Harry doubtfully.

"Because Swine said that I've met the new teacher twice," said Alexis. "And that she's a woman, though I don't know anything else about her."

"Except that she likes pink," Harry grumbled under his breath making Luna giggle.

"What a dreadful color," she snickered behind her hand.

Alexis smiled at the fourth year. Besides her fellow housemate Colin Creevey, Luna was the only fourth year she talked too. In fact, she and Colin were the only younger students she spoke to, along Colin's little brother Dennis, who was only a second year.

It was raining very lightly when the three friends' carriage arrived at the Hogwarts main entrance but the dark clouds over the Forbidden Forest suggested a worser storm to come later into the night. Alexis, Harry, and Luna waited in the Entrance Hall for Hermione and Neville to join them, while working very hard to ignore the whispers and stares they were receiving. Luna, who was receiving stares mainly do to her radish earrings and not at because of what the _Prophet_ had said, made this rather interesting by chasing down anyone with lingering eyes and asking them if they could see Nargles too. The excited blonde's questioning of rude students put a smile on her face before Hermione and Neville could even joined them.

However, when the Gryffindor Prefects did join the trio, Alexis was in such a good mood that she practically skipped into the Great Hall with her arm on Luna's shoulder. Harry too was smiling, just as glad as Alexis was for befriending the fourth year Ravenclaw.

In side the Great Hall, the four House tables were decorated extravagantly in their respective colors. On the far left, the Slytherin table was adorned in a beautiful emerald green tablecloth with silver lining and glistening silver goblets, plates and silverware. Ravenclaw, on the far right side, also had silver utensils but bore a blue and bronze table cloth. The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables were in the center of the hall, with Gryffindor on the left and Hufflepuff on the right. The gold dishes on the crimson Gryffindor table shined just as brightly on the yellow and black Hufflepuff table.

With a dreamy goodbye, Luna skipped away to her house table while the four fifth years joined their own house at the Gryffindor table.

"Where's Hagrid?" asked Harry before Alexis had even completely sat down.

Alexis looked up at the staff table, which was adorned in a rich purple color. The seat on the far right of the table where Alexis was expecting to see a jolly half giant had instead been filled by a slightly plump witch who looked as if she had only just made it inside from the rain. Alexis remembered the witch from last year. Professor Grubbly-Plank had substituted for Hagrid the year before after Rita Skeeter's nasty article on his giant heritage had been published. The old witch had been a decent teacher but Alexis highly doubted that Professor Grubbly-Plank liked her or Harry and Hermione after the unicorn incident.

'_Perhaps he's still on Dumbledore's mission,_' Alexis sent to Hermione and Harry. The two friends nodded in uneasy agreement.

Alexis, needing to put her thoughts somewhere other then her half giant friend, looked to the near end of the staff table. A man garbed in only black and with equally dark hair, was sitting partly to the left. His nose was crooked and his lips seemed to be in a constant sneer just as Alexis always remembered. Professor Snape's nearly solid black eyes made contact with Alexis's green eyes for only a brief moment before the Potion Professor looked away. Despite their understanding made at the end of last year, Alexis was still quite glad that she wouldn't be in his class this year.

An empty chair was between Snape and Dumbledore, who sat in his headmaster's chair peacefully. The empty chair belonged to Professor McGonagall, Alexis and the rest of Gryffindor's Head of House as well as the school's Deputy Headmaster and Transfigurations teacher. She was no doubt dealing with the first years Professor Grubbly-Plank had just brought across the Black Lake.

Alexis briefly glanced at Dumbledore - who she still felt guilty around after the near incident at the Grimmauld Place - before looking to his right. Her eyes widened at the witch she saw sitting beside him.

'_Not the toad again!_' Ron bemoaned but before Alexis could respond, Fred, who had already been sitting at the table with George before Alexis, Harry, Hermione, and Neville had arrived, spoke.

"Did someone dress up their pet toad?" he asked.

Alexis, remembering that Ron had said something similar at Harry's trial, let out a snort, earning her several looks from her fellow housemates.

"Inside joke," she muttered. Only Hermione seemed to understand what she meant.

"That's the Umbridge woman from my trial!" said Harry. "Oh, and she's wearing pink!"

Neville was the first to raise and eyebrow at Harry's remark.

"So?"

"Hex made a prediction on what our new Defense teacher would be like," explained George.

"And then Harry straddled her," said Fred.

Neville turned a bright crimson just as Alexis and Harry. Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor House Ghost, who just so happened to have appeared through the table at that very moment, started to choke on air, something Alexis didn't know was even possible for a ghost to do.

"I beg your pardon?" the gentleman ghost asked completely aghast.

"That's not what happened!" Alexis shouted.

"I was trying to throttle her!" exclaimed Harry.

"YOU WERE WHAT?" cried Nearly Headless Nick.

"Strangle! It means strangle!" yelled Alexis. She slapped Harry on the back of the head before saying, "You, shut up! Every time you explain things you make it worse!"

"I don't mean to!" Harry said, trying to defend himself, but Alexis hit him again.

Meanwhile, Hermione, Fred, George, and Neville were all laughing at the scene in front of them.

"Either way," said Nearly Headless Nick, who looked as if he was fighting away a blush - not that anyone could see it considering he was a ghost - fanning himself, "it is not proper for you to be 'strangling' a woman, Harry."

"Especially not this one."

Neville let out a loud yelp as he suddenly found himself being pushed away from Alexis by an invisible force. However, this invisible force quickly became less transparent as a certain Poltergeist appeared at Alexis's side on the bench.

"Peeves!" Alexis exclaimed before hugging the nonliving-person-that-refuses-to-have-the-term-ghost-used-to-describe-him on her left. Peeves hugged her right back, his orange, mischievous eyes filling with mirth as he did so. He winked cockily at Harry over Alexis's shoulder, confusing the bifocal wearing fifth year. "I thought you were banned from the Opening Feast."

"He was given permission to attend if and only if," said Nearly Headless Nick, "he remains at your side, does not throw anything - _anything_ at all, Peeves - and does not sing or exclaim rude or nasty remarks- no matter how truthful he may find them."

"And I had a really nasty and rude one about the toad lady," grumbled Peeves. He sighed dramatically. "Alas! My talents must be used at another time!"

"You poor thing," Alexis said, trying very hard not to sound sarcastic. She couldn't help but to smile at the antics of her first friend. "But why is it that you have to stay at my side?"

Peeves gave Nearly Headless Nick a look that told him it was the Gryffindor ghost's job to answer but Nick had barely opened his mouth when the Great Hall doors swung open. Silence fell in the hall as Professor McGonagall, who was carrying a stool on which sat an ancient wizard's hat, heavily patched and darned with a wide rip near the frayed brim, led a long line of scared-looking first years inside.

"Oh! Ickle Firsties!" exclaimed Peeves quietly, a wicked smile appearing on his face.

"No, Peeves," said Alexis, not knowing exactly what the Poltergeist was thinking but knowing it would be bad in the end. Peeves put on an over exaggerated face of disappointment while Nearly Headless Nick sent Alexis a look that told her she had just answered her pervious question.

The terrified first years reached the front of the hall and huddled together more than lined up in front of the house tables. Professor McGonagall then promptly placed the stool and Sorting Hat down in front of all of the school before taking a step back.

There was a small pause that was only broken when the hat's mouth- the rip above the brim - opened wide and the Sorting Hat began to sing:

"In times of old when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted:

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning,

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach!"

The four good friends decided

And never did they dream that they

Might someday be divided,

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffndor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Huffepuff and Ravenclaw?

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there and so can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry is purest."

Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name,"

Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,

And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light,

For each of the four founders had

A House in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning, just like him,

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff she took the rest,

And taught them all she knew,

Thus the Houses and their founders

Retained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

For several happy years,

But then discord crept among us

Feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four,

Had once held up our school,

Now turned upon each other and,

Divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school

Must meet an early end,

What with dueling and with fighting

And the clash of friend on friend

And at last there came a morning

When old Slytherin departed

And though the fighting then died out

He left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four

Were whittled down to three

Have the Houses been united

As they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

And you all know the score:

I sort you into Houses

Because that is what I'm for,

But this year I'll go further,

Listen closely to my song:

Though condemned I am to split you

Still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty

And must quarter every year

Still I wonder whether sorting

May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from within.

I have told you, I have warned you. . . .

Let the Sorting now begin."

Alexis blinked and she didn't seem to be the only one doing so. However, the customary applause was given to the Sorting Hat despite the confused look on several students' faces.

"Did the Sorting Hat just give us advice?" said Neville, asking the question everyone else was wondering aloud.

"Seems like it," Fred muttered.

"That or it's going senile," added George.

"Has it ever given warnings before?" asked Hermione to Nearly Headless Nick.

"Yes, indeed," said Nearly Headless Nick knowledgeably. "The hat feels itself honor-bound to give the school due warning whenever it feels-"

But Professor McGonagall, who was waiting to read out the list of first years' names, was giving the whispering students the sort of look that scorches. Nearly Headless Nick placed a see-through finger to his lips and sat primly upright again as the muttering came to an abrupt end. With a last frowning look that swept the four House tables, Professor McGonagall lowered her eyes to her long piece of parchment and called out,

"Abercrombie, Euan."

As the trembling first year made his way up towards the Sorting Hat and stool, Alexis thought, '_Did the Sorting Hat ever give advice when you were at Hogwarts, Tom?'_

_'Twice,_' replied McPherson. '_Once my fourth year and again in my sixth year. He was warning us about how our actions would shape our children's futures.'_

_'Why didn't you ever settle down and have kids, Tom?_' Ron asked curiously.

_'I was an escaped fugitive already raising a child while on the run,' _McPherson deadpanned._ 'I didn't have much time to 'settle down and have kids'. Besides, Hex was more than enough, thank you very much.'_

Alexis rolled her eyes.

'_Prat_.'

_'Oh, the love_,' muttered Cedric sarcastically. Before Alexis could make a retaliation to Cedric's remark, the Sorting Hat exclaimed:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted with applause as little first year Euan hurried away from the front of the hall. He sank into his seat blushing madly at the loud roars his fellow housemates were making his honor looking quite content with sinking through the floor and disappearing forever if it made the attention leave him.

Luckily for Euan, the Sorting continued and didn't finish until "Zeller, Rose!" was sorted into Hufflepuff. By the time it was over and Dumbledore stood up for his traditional opening remarks, Alexis could hear several of her fellow students' stomachs growling, her own included.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, his twinkling blue eyes looking cheerfully over the sea of students while his arms were outstretched in a welcoming gesture.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate - for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread, potatoes, sauces, and flagons of pumpkin juice.

Alexis immediately scooped a giant spoonful of mash potatoes onto her place before saying in a blissful voice, "Oh, it's great to be home."

Harry snorted in agreement before filling his own plate with a delicious meal.

"So what were you saying about the Sorting Hat's advice?" Neville asked before taking a bite of a lamb chop.

"Yes, you said the hat has given other warnings?" said Hermione.

Nearly Headless Nick nodded, his nearly severed head shaking a bit more than necessary.

"Indeed it has," he said. "Yes, Yes, I have heard the hat give several warnings before, always at times when it detects periods of great danger for the school. And always, of course, its advice is the same: Stand together, be strong from within."

"But how can a hat know if the school is in any danger?" asked Fred.

"It's a _hat_," said George.

"I have no idea," said Nearly Headless Nick, earnestly. "Of course, it lives in Dumbledore's office, so I daresay it picks things up there."

"And it wants all the Houses to be friends?" said Harry, looking over at the Slytherin table. Alexis didn't have to know rocket science to know he was looking at her cousin Draco who he had only just come to an understanding with. "In public?"

Alexis snorted.

"Well, now, you shouldn't take that attitude," said Nick reprovingly. "Peaceful cooperation, that's the key. We ghosts, though we belong to separate Houses, maintain links of friendship. In spite of the compet- itiveness between Gryffindor and Slytherin, I would never dream of seeking an argument with the Bloody Baron."

"Only because you're terrified of him," Peeves mock whispered to Alexis so that everyone heard him.

Nearly Headless Nick looked as if he had been physically struck.

"Terrified? I, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, have never been guilty of cowardice in my life! The noble blood that runs in my veins -"

"You're a ghost, Nicky!" cackled Peeves. "You don't have any blood!"

"It's a figure of speech!" Nick exclaimed, his head bobbing violently as he looked for something else to say in response.

"Aren't you a ghost?" Neville asked Peeves.

Seeing the orange eyes of her first friend twitch, Alexis quickly answered for him.

"He's a poltergeist, Neville. No, I don't know what the difference is."

"Is there a difference?" asked Harry. However, before Peeves could answer him- or pour gravy on his head -Nearly Headless Nick finally found a comeback.

"And you're terrified of the Bloody Baron too!"

Peeves shrugged.

"I simply respect the man and sympathize with his tragic life story," said Peeves so casually that it was a good three seconds before seven Gryffindors- Nearly Headless Nick included- shouted:

"WHAT?"

Peeves merely shrugged again before he began juggling spoons. He refused to say anything else on the topic so that the feast was forced to continue on with a different topic. Nearly Headless Nick floated down the table only a few minutes later to greet the new additions to the Gryffindor House leaving Alexis and her friends to the entertainment of Peeves.

The feast had reached its end just after Peeves retrieved Trevor, who both Alexis and Neville had forgotten about, from Alexis's robe pocket but before he could do anything to the toad, Dumbledore rose once again from his chair.

Talking ceased immediately throughout the whole hall as all turned to face the headmaster.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now too."

Alexis, Harry, and Hermione exchanged smirks, knowing full well Dumbledore's words were directed towards them specifically.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

_'So what does that mean for Hagrid?'_Alexis asked Harry and Hermione as they clapped politely with the rest of the school

_'I don't know,' _thought Hermione, '_but he didn't say when Hagrid would be back_.'

"I'm sure the oaf is fine," said Peeves while tossing Trevor around in his hands like a hot potato. He had clearly seen the worried look on Alexis's face. "He's... big. It takes a lot to knock down big things, you know?"

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the -"

Dumbledore stopped abruptly when a loud, "_Hem, hem_," filled the air. It had escaped the lips of Umbridge, who was now standing and looked as if she were about to give a speech.

"Who the _hell_ does she think she is?" Alexis asked a little too loudly. Harry elbowed her and Peeves cackled so hard that he fell through the bench he was sitting on while she caught sight of Snape glaring at her. She didn't need Legilimency to know she had just earned her first detention of the year.

Umbridge, "_Hem, hem_"ed again only this time a little more forcefully. Dumbledore sat back down smartly and looked alertly at Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as quick in accepting the situation. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair, and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as Alexis had ever seen it. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; clearly agreeing with Alexis that this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts. Alexis, however, followed in Dumbledore's action, and placed her elbows on the table with her chin resting on her hands as she watched the toad woman, who was garnished only in pink - including a foul pink bow in her hair - with mock attentiveness.

Umbridge sent Alexis a cold smile with sharp teeth before clearing her throat a third and final time before she began.

"Thank you, Headmaster," she simpered in her unnatural girly voice, "for those kind words of welcome."

Alexis could see several students raise eyebrows at the woman's words. Her welcoming hadn't been worth interrupting Dumbledore.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" Umbridge smiled, once more revealing her very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me! I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

"What are we, five?" Fred muttered under his breath earning him a halfhearted smack on the arm from Hermione. Other members of the house snickered amongst themselves.

Umbridge cleared her throat again with a, "_Hem, hem_," before she continued her speech with a more businesslike tone.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Umbridge turned towards each member of the staff and bowed politely. While she was turned around, Peeves, who had already become antsy at the beginning of even Dumbledore's speech, looked back and forth from Alexis and Umbridge several times before a wide smile covered his lips. Before Umbridge had even finished her bowing, he had stolen the red ribbon out of Lavender Brown's hair and used it to tie Trevor to Alexis's head strategically so that the toad was in the exact same spot as Umbridge's pink bow.

Trevor let out a loud _RIBBIT!_, no doubt in surprise that he had just become a hair piece, causing several heads to turn Alexis's way. Alexis, however, remained perfectly stoic even when several students began snickering, her eyes remains focused solely on Umbridge who had yet to notice Alexis's new hairdo.

Another "_Hem, hem_" filled the air, causing more snickers as it was in perfect unison with Trevor's next loud croak.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation..."

Despite keeping her eyes glued on Umbridge, Alexis's mind began to drift away from her words as Peeves began acting up again. He had taken to petting Trevor while he was on her head and even began talking to the toad.

"Good froggy, froggy," sang Peeves so that several students were now glancing over at the Gryffindor table. "Ribbit, ribbit."

Trevor let out an even louder _RIBBIT! _then before, leading to more laughter Alexis was having trouble ignoring. She could see Professor McGonagall's lip twitching towards a smile out of the corner of her eye and new Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling fondly despite the fact that he remained focused on Umbridge like Alexis. Snape had his hand covering his face as if he were surrounded by idiots - Alexis was certain he thought he was - while Umbridge, who at this point knew exactly what was going on but had been making a good show at ignoring it, had a very forced smile on her face as she continued.

"...because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and account- ability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

And then, with an icy look towards Alexis hidden behind a cruel smile, Umbridge sat down. Alexis was the first to clap- mostly because the rest of the school had been so distracted by her toad-bow that they didn't even know that Umbridge had finished -along with Dumbledore. The rest of the staff slowly followed their lead but before the student body could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most... illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now - as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held..."

"Yes, it certainly was illuminating," said Hermione in a low voice.

"What?" said George quietly.

"'Mione, are you ill, love?" asked Fred seriously. "You enjoyed that?"

"That was about the dullest speech we've ever heard, and we grew up with Percy," said George.

"I said illuminating, not enjoyable," said Hermione. "It explained a lot."

"Did it?" said Harry in surprise. "Sounded like a load of waffle to me."

"There was some important stuff hidden in the waffle," said Hermione grimly.

"Like what?" asked Neville.

"How about 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged'? How about 'pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited'?"

"What does that mean?" asked Harry impatiently.

"It means that the Ministry is getting their nose into Hogwarts business," said Peeves lazily. Five heads snapped his direction. "What? Just because I'm a Poltergeist doesn't me I can't figure out what's going on. Tell them, Hex. Hex?"

"Hmm?" said Alexis. After removing Trevor from her hair she had become distracted. Her mind had wondered to what Swine had said about the new Defense teacher before she had gotten on the Hogwarts Express this morning.

_"... you've met her... Twice."_

Alexis let out a yelp as Peeves suddenly pulled her to her feet. The Welcoming Feast was now over and everyone was leaving.

"Bye, Hex!" said Peeves before he let out another loud cackle and disappeared through the floor, no doubt to terrorize the house elves in the kitchen.

"Let's go, Hex," said Harry. Alexis thought he looked rather uncomfortable by all the terrified stares he was getting from the new students. "Come on. Neville gave me password."

"Right," said Alexis, her eyes falling on Umbridge one last time before following Harry out of the Great Hall.

The two best friends walked quickly and quietly up the stairs and away from the crowd of students. Alexis failed to suppress her yawn as she and Harry climbed to the seventh floor of the school. She yawned second time just as the Fat Lady asked for the password.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia," said Harry while chuckling at Alexis.

The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Harry led Alexis inside the Gryffindor Common Room.

"See you tomorrow, Hex?" said Harry as Alexis let out a loud sigh and stretched across the Common Room couch as she always did on her first night home. She yawned in response, making Harry chuckle once more. "Night, then."

"Night, Prongs," sighed Alexis, burying her head into the comfy pillows. She smiled softly to herself, content with being home. Her eyes fluttered shut and she could already see her dreams forming in front of her -

"He didn't mean it, Harry!"

Alexis shot up. Her feet barely hit the ground as she charged up the stair to the fifth year boys' dormitory.

"What the hell?"

Harry had Seamus pressed up against the wall, a poster of the entire Irish Quidditch Team from last year looking down at the two of them in terror and surprise.

"Get off me, you crazy-" started Seamus.

"Don't you ever-" growled Harry.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Alexis yelled over both of them. She had never seen the two of them so angry and most definitely not so angry at each other.

Dean quickly stepped forward.

"He didn't mean it," he protested quickly. "Seamus had just told him what his mother had thought about what happened after the Third Task and Harry got angry and so did Seamus and-"

"He insulted my mother!" snapped Seamus.

"You called me a liar!" hissed Harry.

"So you pinned him to the wall?" asked Alexis. "What the hell, Harry?"

Harry pushed away from Seamus roughly, a sneer still on his face.

"He wasn't the only one that had his mother insulted," Harry growled dangerously. He was giving Seamus such a glare that if looks could kill the Irishman would be six feet under.

"Only because-"

"No," snapped Alexis. "No, both of you are going to shut up. I don't care who started it but I'm ending it. Now apologize and go to bed."

"I'm not going to-" started Seamus.

"He's the one that-" argued Harry.

"Apologize!" Alexis barked, making Dean jump. "You two are acting like children!"

Very begrudgingly, Harry and Seamus apologized to each other. They then crawled into their respective beds and closed their curtains around them. Alexis sighed and Dean looked at her as if she were a saint.

"Thanks, Hex," he said quietly in gratitude. "I didn't know what to do. I've never seen either of them lose their heads like that before."

"Just tell me what happened tomorrow, k?" sighed Alexis. "Jeez... And they say girls are emotional."

Dean chuckled before bidding Alexis goodnight. Alexis walked down the stairs and into the Common Room. The first years had all arrived and Hermione was just telling them where everything was when she entered. Deciding it would be best if she slept in her dormitory if only to be a good example, Alexis slowly made her way into the fifth year girls's dormitory. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patel were already there getting ready for bed.

"Hi," Alexis said but did not listen for either of her roommates' responses. She dove onto her bed with a grunt before closing her curtains with magic.

'_Please tell me this year won't have too much drama_,' was her second to last thought before falling asleep. Her last one was telling McPherson to stop laughing at her.

* * *

Sorry guys! This was a crazy chapter because my muse has gone and run off without so much as a goodbye letter! So in other words, I was very uninspired while writing this but tried my best anyways! Peeves was the only thing I enjoyed writing but I'm not too happy with his parts. Sorry again!

Review Responses:

**HazelVex**: Glad to hear! Hopefully my muse returns in time for the next update!

** 91**: I hope it was funny! More to come next Chapter!

**mwinter1**: Here you go!

**aandm20**: *finally stops laughing after reading question* err... It depends on the person *falls back into a fit of laughter*

**jessica02**: Hopefully you remember! Thanks for the review!

**gossamermouse101**: And more to come!

**534667lc**: I laughed and felt bad for Kreacher too but for later reasons!

**LyliLovexxxxx**: Yes, clingy Kreacher ('cause he's lost so much!) and I have no idea what you're talking about! Hex has always had feelings for Harry! He's her best friend... Yeah...that's it... Glad you like the snakes! More to come!

**caring16**: lol you say that now. Roasting of toad will happen later but here's a small preview!

**Spottedmist**: Awesome to hear!

**iciclefangAJ**: Yes!

**Guest**: *offers to shake hand* welcome to my life! Being busy is the only way I can live! I'm glad you think the characters are cute and should only be in romances (though I must make you suffer and drag that around)! Blaise and Theo will be getting a lot of book time (Blaise more than Theo as of right now) but that's only if things work out the way I want them to. There will also be more Viktor (sorry?) and Swine (you're welcome) in later chapters too. Lastly, the Patronus. I've been hinting at what Alexis's is throughout all five books but I'm not disagreeing, or agreeing, with your theory. You'll just have to wait and see.

**EmoOwlQueen**: Thanks!

**Chittsu**: Well, here's some more! I'm glad you've enjoyed the series so much that you've read through them all in one day! Hex's predictions are always fun to write, so is her and Harry's 'friendship'. I have no comment about Cho (Cedric: Thank you) but I'm glad you like Swine! There will be some interesting Snape this year but I know the real excitement is all about Bellatrix and Alexis's first encounter! Fun fun fun!

**Raging Raven**: Yeah! Except for - *SPOILER LIST*

Thanks again everyone! Sorry again also! Next chapter will be the first day of lessons with special guest star Professor Trelawney! (If things go to plan!)

Oh! And the website my friend is posting Alexis Lestrange art on is deviantart. Her name is PinkTimelord!

Please Review!

DCF


	10. All in One Day

5 Chapter 10: All in One Day

The first day of school did not go at all like Alexis had hoped it would. She watched Seamus disappear in a blur out the Gryffindor Tower with Dean on his tail before Harry even entered the Common Room. He still looked rather sour from last night when he and Neville finally joined her but smiled faintly after Alexis threw her arm over his shoulder.

Hermione had already left with a large portion of the first years for breakfast so while Neville stayed behind to lead the stragglers, Alexis and Harry walked silently to the Great Hall. It wasn't until they had reached the Entrance Hall that Harry spoke.

"Moony said Lavender Brown think I'm a lair," he grumbled quietly when said girl and her best friend Parvati entered the Great Hall ahead of them.

"And I bet Moony also ripped her a new one for talking crap about you," said Alexis.

Harry smirked.

"She did," he said chuckling a bit. "Got to love Moony."

"So you admit!" said Alexis. "You and Moony are meant to be!"

Harry shook his head. "Not this again, Padfoot," he said. "It will never happen. Hermione and I-"

"Hermione and you?" said George Weasley. He had opened the Great Hall door from the inside. At his side was Fred and Lee Jordan, his and Fred's best friend. "Do tell."

"Hex thinks-" started Harry.

"Harry and Hermione are meant to be," said Alexis matter-a-factly. "But Harry here is in denial, no doubt afraid of rejection, which makes absolutely no sense. I mean, Harry, you're Harry freaking Potter. If that's not enough you're probably the bravest, most loyal, dedicated guy here."

"But Hermione likes funny guys," said Harry.

"And gingers," added Lee with a laugh.

"That break rules," continued George.

"And look good doing it," finished Fred with a smirk.

Alexis cocked an eyebrow.

"So George?"

Harry and George choked on air while Lee let out a roar of laughter. Fred's mouth was opening and closing with no noise coming out of it while his hands moved as if he were trying to explain something.

"Wha... I- what... You..." rambled Fred. He finally made a full sentence and shouted, "WHAT ABOUT ME?"

Alexis blinked at him several times before shrugging her shoulders.

"You too, I guess," she said before turning to the Gryffindor table without a second thought.

Alexis sat down across from Colin and Dennis Creevey. Colin was a fourth year Muggleborn with mousy hair and excited eyes who was constantly carrying a camera around with him. He was Harry's biggest fan and was smiling brightly when Harry took a seat next to Alexis. His brother Dennis looked a great deal like him only much smaller and even smaller than most his second year classmates. Dennis was practically shaking with excitement when he looked at Alexis.

"Angelina told me to tell you and Harry that you two will have to be at the Quidditch Pitch on Friday at five o'clock for Quidditch tryouts for the Gryffindor's new Keeper," said Dennis in all one long breath. He then added, "Do you think I can try out too? I'm a second year now and I've been practicing. Not on a Quidditch broom 'cause we can't have one in our house being Muggleborns and all but I've been practicing all summer!"

"On a normal broom?" asked Harry.

Dennis nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Oh please, Harry!" said Alexis. "Please let me keep him! The cuteness is too great to ignore!"

Harry rolled his eyes as Alexis practically climbed over the table to hug the little Creevey boy. Dennis did not protest, nor did Colin who instead took a picture of Alexis hugging his little brother.

"So do you think I can tryout?" Dennis asked although his words came out muffled with his head buried into Alexis's arm.

"You can do whatever you want," said Alexis without releasing the adorable second year. "As long as you never ever grow up."

Dennis nodded his head excitedly in agreement while Harry sighed. He turned to Colin.

"Doesn't this worry you slightly?" he asked the oldest Creevey boy.

"Should it?" asked Colin cheerfully. "Oh! Harry, Professor McGonagall gave me your and Alexis's timetables. Here!"

Colin handed Alexis and Harry each a long piece of parchment with their class schedules on them. Alexis, very begrudgingly, released Dennis and looked at her schedule.

"Double Transfigurations, Herbology, Charms, Double Divination," she read before looking over at Harry. "What do you have?"

Harry groaned before saying, "History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts." He banged his head on the table with another groan. "Binns, Snape, Trelawney and that toad woman all in one day."

"Talk about a great way to spend your Monday, right Potter?"

Harry shot his head up while Alexis looked behind her. Blaise was standing there looking rather nonchalant about being surrounded by Gryffindors.

"Hello," said Alexis rather awkwardly, surprised to see the Slytherin. She waved at him and was surprised again when he took her hand and kissed it.

"Hello," Blaise repeated, his face impassive except for the wink he sent her and the slightest twitch of his lip. He released her hand to retrieve something from his robe pocket. "This is for you," he said, handing Alexis a letter with the Ministry of Magic seal. "Draco asked me to deliver it personally to you while he fulfilled his Prefect duties."

"Did he also ask you to kiss her hand?" asked Harry darkly.

"Of course," deadpanned Blaise. "Why else would anyone ever kiss a beautiful witch's hand except for when her cousin tells him to?"

"And this is why we don't leave you to your own devices, Blaise," said Theo, joining his fellow Slytherin in the Gryffindors territory. "Your sarcasm is impeccable. Hello, Alexis."

"Hello, Theo," said Alexis. She decided against waving this time.

Theo smiled at her before looking at Harry. "Take care, Potter," he said seriously but without malice as Harry was used to receiving from Slytherins. "You're in for a rough day today, especially in Defense. She hates you."

"Good to know," said Harry with a snort. "I'm guessing Professor Umbridge reads the Prophet?"

"She's one of our biggest benefactors," said Theo with a smirk. He then nudged Blaise towards the Slytherin table. "Come on, Blaise. I'd rather not be here when she opens that letter. Goodbye, Alexis. Goodbye, Potter."

"Wait, what's wrong with the letter?" Alexis called after them but the two snakes kept walking without even glancing back. Sighing she looked down at the letter before looking up at Harry. "Should I read it?"

But Harry wasn't looking at Alexis. Instead his eyes had fallen on a certain Ravenclaw of Asian decent. Cho Chang was making her way to the doors of the Great Hall.

"Hey, Hex, I got to go," said Harry as he hastily climbed to his feet. "See you after Divination, alright?" he called out over his shoulder as he hurried off, leaving Alexis alone at the Gryffindor table.

"What the-" started Alexis but then stopped. She let out a dramatic sigh, before burying her letter in her bag for a later time. Whatever was going on, be it Harry or the letter, she'd figure it out later.

The first three of her classes seemed to pass in a blur that day. She spent most of her time with one of the twins joking or talking about their new prank products, her mind completely distracted until she reached Divinations. Her fellow fifth years had just finished their lesson. Harry was the first to descend the silver ladder leading to Professor Trelawney's classroom with a brown leather journal in his hand. He caught sight of Alexis and failed to force a smile.

"We have to keep a dream diary," Harry complained while waving the leather book in her face. "Good thing my dreams are child friendly."

Alexis snorted.

"I know the feeling," she said, patting Harry's shoulder. "See you at dinner?"

"Yeah, at least there's one good thing to look forward to," Harry grumbled before heading off down the hall with the rest of his classmates. Alexis shook her head before climbing the ladder into Professor Trelawney's classroom.

Professor Trelawney was a small, twig sized witch, with great owl eyes that looked even wider behind her glasses. She wasn't quite middle aged but she seemed to be close to Remus and Sirius in years. Professor Trelawney smiled fondly in her own overly dramatic way at Alexis, who had always seemed to be one of the Divination teacher's favorites.

"Good day, my child," Professor Trelawney said in her mystical voice. "I knew you were to be the first of my N.E.W.T. students to show up. I foresaw it, in fact."

"Me too," said Alexis and she truly had seeing that Professor Flitwick had let her out of class early for finishing her assignment.

"Because you and I, my dear, both possess the Gift," said Trelawney airily. "It is both a curse and a gift though, I suppose. But I knew, I knew you would have the Seeing Eye like myself ever sense we first met."

"Right," said Alexis because it was all she could think to say. In all actuality Alexis had high doubts either of them were real seers but we're instead very lucky guessers.

Class began shortly afterwards and Alexis's long time Divination partner and recently made friend, Felicia Fawcett joined Alexis in the far corner of the tower as the two went over a review for palm-reading. Fawcett talked Alexis's ear off about her summer and the letters her Hufflepuff boyfriend, Stephan Stebbins, had sent her. It was moments like that when Alexis wondered if befriending the Ravenclaw had been a good idea but she did enjoy listening to her talk about something that wasn't Voldemort or Deatheater related.

Fawcett had talked so long that, despite it being a double period, class ended before Fawcett was able to read Alexis's palm.

"I guess I'll read your palm next time," said Fawcett happily as she fixed her bag. Alexis had a feeling her cheerfulness was thanks to Alexis saying she would have a long and happy love life. "See you, Hex!"

Alexis waved after the Ravenclaw. She grabbed her bag and slowly made he way to the ladder with the last of her classmates.

"Alexis, do you mind helping me, my child?" asked Professor Trelawney, her voice muffled by the large pile of books in her hands. Alexis smiled.

"Sure, professor," said Alexis, quickly retrieving a large portion of the books from Trelawney. "Where would you like them?"

"Over there, I think," said Professor Trelawney, leading the way to a corner of the room. Alexis followed her with her pile of books easily. "Just place them down."

Alright," said Alexis doing just that. "There you go, professor. I'll see you later then?"

"Yes-yes," said Trelawney, nodding her head. She turned to leave only to spin around and face Alexis once more. "You know, Chimeras are very misunderstood creatures."

Alexis blinked.

"Err... I suppose," said Alexis slowly.

Trelawney nodded her head again before this time actually walking away. Alexis followed her example and descended the ladder out of the classroom. All of her classmates had already left so Alexis was forced to walk down to the Great Hall alone. She sighed, happy to be back at Hogwarts but tired after only one day of it... And confused, very, very confused. Harry confused her, Seamus and Dean confused her, the twins, Professor Trelawney, Swine's warning, the Slytherin's...

Alexis remembered the letter Blaise had delivered to her at breakfast. She opened her satchel to retrieve it.

"Miss Lestrange," said the high pitched voice of Professor Umbridge.

Alexis turned around to face her on the other side of the hall, the letter in her bag being all but forgotten.

"Yeah, ma'am?" she said. Umbridge looked personally insulted.

"You will address me as professor and will respond with yes," she scowled. "There will be no 'yeah'."

'Oh, we're playing that game?' Alexis thought with a cocked eyebrow.

'Girly,' warned Cedric.

'Make the toad cry, Hex!' shouted Ron. McPherson said nothing.

"K," said Alexis turning back around. Sharp claws dug into Alexis's shoulder. She looked up to find Umbridge digging her heavily ringed fingers into her skin to stop her.

"Very disrespectful," she said with a tut-tut and a cold smile. "I feel no sympathy for giving you two detentions, one for your lack of manners and another for missing class this morning, though you seemed capable enough to show up afterwards."

Gritting her teeth with the news of detention, Alexis scowled at the pink toad in front of her.

"Professor," Alexis said through clenched teeth, "I haven't missed your class. I don't have it until Thursday morning."

"Are you calling me a liar, Miss Lestrange?" Umbridge asked dangerously.

"No," started Alexis, "I'm simply-"

But before Alexis could say anything rude as she was planning to say, a cool, familiar voice filled the air.

"Miss Lestrange," said Professor Snape, appearing almost out of nowhere in a fury of black. "Might I ask what you are doing here when you should be at dinner."

"I suggest you ask Professor Umbridge, sir," said Alexis, spewing the word professor as if it were venom. "She's the one that stopped me in the hall and said I missed her class that I don't have until Thursday."

"Indeed?" asked Snape, not sounding amused in the slightest.

"Mister Snape," started Umbridge.

"Professor," grumbled Alexis. Umbridge looked down at her. She didn't have to look far. Despite Alexis being short, Umbridge, a fully grown woman, was barely an inch taller than her. "His correct title is professor, well, technically it's master as he's a Potions Master, but I'm sure professor would work too. Certainly not mister. He's not a student and heaven forbid you, a Ministry representative, be rude."

"That is another detention, Lestrange," sneered Umbridge.

Alexis tut-tut just as Umbridge had earlier.

"Such informalities," she sighed. "Professor, I would hate for people to think that you're favoring me."

Snape sighed through his nose.

"Professor Umbridge," he said in his usual cold tone that always sounded strange without a sneer present on his face, "I must protest your detention giving as Miss Lestrange has not missed your class. She is, in fact, correct."

Umbridge gave a girly giggle as if she couldn't believe Snape's words were anything but joking. Snape scowled at this.

"I fail to see what you find humorous in my words, professor," Snape said, pronouncing professor with just as much venom as Alexis had. "Miss Lestrange is in your N.E.W.T. Level class on Thursday."

"But she's a fifth year!" Umbridge all but screamed in reply.

"I'm well aware of this," said Snape unperturbed by the Defense teacher's outburst.

"There must be a mistake," said Umbridge trying to laugh girly again but failing. When Snape did not react by laughing as well, she added, "I demand to see Dumbledore!"

"If you must, but," said Snape, "if I may request you release Miss Lestrange so she may attend dinner. She has detention with me tonight at five on account of her outburst during the welcoming feast... Again."

Snape looked pointedly at Alexis who merely shrugged under Umbridge's grasp. It hurt but got her point across to the Potions Master that Alexis didn't regret her actions.

Umbridge finally released her slowly - and rather reluctantly- before joining Snape on his way down the hall. Alexis waited a total of two minutes before making her way to the Great Hall. She was greeted by the loud sound of her fellow schoolmates talking and eating. Harry and Hermione were already waiting for her at the table and Harry looked sour once more.

"Umbridge tried giving me a detention just now," said Alexis as she sat down.

"She succeeded in giving me a week full," grumbled Harry, stabbing his steak and kidney pie ruthlessly.

"What did you do, blow up her cardigan?" snorted Alexis.

"He talked out of term," said Hermione.

"Is it out of term," Harry growled, bending his fork, "when she calls me and Hex liars in front of everyone and says that Cedric wasn't murdered?"

"I didn't say you weren't right in doing so," said Hermione firmly. "It was simply her excuse to why she gave you your detentions. And I would very much appreciate it if you stopped acting as if I was against you like everyone else, Prongs."

Harry deflated. He looked to Hermione apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Moony," he whispered meekly. "I'm just angry."

Hermione nodded before returning to her food. Alexis sighed.

"Dumbledore isn't at dinner?" she asked despite already knowing the answer. She notice four seats that were usually always full were now empty. "And neither is Snape, McGonagall, and toad-lady."

"Where do you think they are?" asked Harry.

"In a meeting," said Alexis. "I guess she thought it couldn't wait until after dinner... Oh! Umbridge was throwing a fit in the hall about me not being at her class this morning."

Hermione huffed.

"We know," she said before sighing. "She made a big deal about it in our class about you skipping. She wouldn't let anyone explain that you weren't in our class."

"Well, Snape told her," said Alexis, "and then she demanded he take her to Dumbledore. So, that'll be fun."

Harry snorted, "You said it. Hey, what was that letter about from this morning?"

Hermione sat up straight, clearly curious about the letter she hadn't been told about. Alexis couldn't help but to roll her eyes at her bookworm friend.

"I haven't looked at it yet," said Alexis looking at her watch. "I haven't had the time and I still don't. Detention with Snape starts in twelve minutes." She stood up, grabbed a biscuit covered in gravy, and added on her way to the door, "We can read it together tonight! Promise!"

"Promises, promises!" Harry called after her making Alexis laugh. She hurried her way down to the dungeons were Snape's office was located and made it with three minutes to spare. However, the Potions Master was not there, nor was he there three minutes later. Alexis, growing impatient, began to pace the hall waiting for him.

When it was a quarter past five, Alexis was becoming restless. She had knocked on Professor Snape's door several times without gaining any response and highly doubted he was inside. In fact, Alexis was certain he was still talking with Dumbledore and Umbridge for whatever reason. At half past five she had sat down with her back against Snape's door and started on her Transfiguration's homework. She had finished it and was now levitating a quill in her boredom still waiting for the Potions Master.

'What is taking so long?' bemoaned Ron.

"You're telling me," snorted Alexis aloud. She suddenly felt as if ice water had been thrown on her. A ghost had passed through her and for the briefest moment she thought it had been Nearly Headless Nick until she looked up with a shutter.

Hovering in front of her was in fact a ghost but one she only knew by name. He wore a tunic that looked to be covered in a dark liquid, hunting pants, and boots that, though out of style now, were undoubtably very popular amongst the wealthy aristocrat a thousand years ago. On his arms were layer upon layer of chains and on his belt laid an empty sheath the perfect size for a dagger. His hair looked as if it had once been well groomed only to be recently befuddled by the constant running through of ones hand and his eyes were very dark even for a ghost, who, unlike Peeves, were always just shades of grey with no color.

The Bloody Baron paid Alexis no mind as he stood motionless and stared down the hall as if he himself had just seen a ghost.

"Hello," said Alexis. She was very bored and thought that perhaps attempting to talk to the ghost would cure her of that problem.

The Bloody Baron turned around slowly to face Alexis. It was very clear now that if the strange liquid on him was blood then it had been a great deal of it. He raised a very regal eyebrow at her.

"Alexis Lestrange," said the Bloody Baron, his voice deep and stoic, giving away no emotion.

"Yep," said Alexis, "that's what they call me, anyways. Glad to know that I'm popular in the ghost circles."

"Very few living are," deadpanned the Slytherin ghost in such away Alexis immediately thought of Blaise's sarcasm. "Professor Snape is not in his office."

"I know," replied Alexis, shifting in her seating position. "But I still have detention with him and heaven forbid I'm not here even if he isn't."

"Indeed," said the Bloody Baron.

"So what's your real name?" Alexis asked straight to the point.

"It matters not," answered the ghost. "Bloody Baron works just fine."

"Were you an actual baron?"

"Yes."

"What killed you?"

"A dagger to the heart."

"Who killed you?"

"Myself."

"Why?"

The Bloody Baron, who Alexis had fully expected to have left by now after her first two questions, looked down at Alexis with a strange look.

"Because," he answered simply. Alexis frowned.

"That is a horrible answer!" she pouted.

"'Twas better than the real one," said the Bloody Baron, standing up at his full height. Alexis smirked at him.

"I can see why Peeves respects you," said Alexis. The Bloody Baron simply nodded at her before disappearing through the wall across from her.

"Well, that was fun," sighed Alexis, quickly growing bored again. "Now what?"

'We could always make fun of the ginger,' offered McPherson. 'That always entertains me.'

'Bugger off,' grumbled Ron.

McPherson sighed dramatically.

'Ginger, for the last time, where? There isn't anywhere else to go.'

'I wish there was,' muttered Cedric quietly.

Alexis rolled her eyes. Looking down at her watch she saw that it was quarter to seven and Snape had yet to arrive. She stood up, packed up her things, and was just about to give up on waiting when the Head of the Slytherin House appeared.

"Would it be useless to ask that you at least spent your time doing classwork?" said Snape as he unlocked his office with an elaborate wave of his wand.

"I finished my Transfiguration's homework and talked to the Bloody Baron for a bit," said Alexis rather cheerfully. She couldn't help being so around Snape now that he didn't teach her. "He really doesn't make friendly conversation."

Snape hummed in acknowledgment.

"I'm afraid your homework is now useless, Miss Lestrange," he said impassively. He retrieved a piece of parchment from his robe pocket and hanged it to Alexis. "This is your new class schedule. As you've already served your detention by waiting for my return I suggest that you use your remaining time before curfew to speak with your Head of House. Goodnight."

And before Alexis could mutter so much as a goodbye, Snape closed his office door, disappearing behind it.

Alexis blinked before looking down at the paper given to her. She blinked again. Every class on the schedule was fifth year level, including Potions.

"You have got to be kidding me," Alexis bemoaned.

After explaining her class schedule to Harry and Hermione, which was only after Professor McGonagall explained it to her, Alexis found herself sitting in the Common Room working on homework from a class she had not taken in three years.

"Moonstone is milky white like the moon, Harry," said Alexis lazily, "not yellow like cheese. The moon isn't even made of cheese."

Harry groaned. He dropped his quill before burying his head in his hands.

"I hate potions," he grumbled.

"I love it," said Alexis, making a paper airplane out of her old Transfiguration's homework seeing that she wouldn't be needing it anymore. "It's Snape that's the problem."

Harry snorted in agreement. He looked up at Alexis with a sigh.

"Wonder how much longer until Fred and George get their ears chewed off by Hermione for selling their products."

"I just dealt with them," said Hermione, joining the two friends in the corner. "We've made a deal."

"A deal?" repeated Alexis, interested. "Do tell."

"I told Fred and George they could only sell to third years and above or else I'd write their mother," said Hermione with a victorious smile. "Obviously they excepted my terms. Neither of them are foolish enough to force such a thing as a howler from Mrs. Weasley."

Harry laughed.

"I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that letter either," he said still chuckling.

Alexis snapped her fingers, Harry's words reminding her of the letter still unopened and in her bag. She pulled it out of her satchel and broke the seal. Carefully, she removed the parchment that bore Ministry of Magic crest on it. It read:

_Dear Alexis Lestrange,  
It is the Ministry of Magic's greatest hope that this letter reaches you in good health._

Alexis snorted at this before continuing to read.

_Prior to fourteen months ago, the discovery of your true heritage was made-_

Alexis snorted again.

_\- and you were left in the care of one Alastor Moody, who until this discovery was believed to be your uncle._

"That's one way of saying it," Alexis mumbled aloud. Both Harry and Hermione were looking at her curiously but Alexis ignored them and continued reading.

_However, despite Mr. Moody's lack of blood relation to you, he was allowed to keep his guardianship over you as he was an outstanding member of society, known for his quality character and knowledge. He was in no way a character of questionable intentions or mind._

Alexis gulped.

_'Well, this can't be good,'_ said McPherson. Alexis nodded her head in agreement.

_This is no longer the case. Because of the occurrence of recent events- these events including, but not limited to, the self caused destruction of Mr. Moody's living place, his ten month isolation and imprisonment, and countless cases of using magic in plain view of Muggles so that the need for Oblivators were necessary- your current guardian is facing an inquiry on whether or not he is suitable to be living unsupervised, let alone with an underaged witch of no blood relation.  
The Ministry writes to you, however, not to frighten you with our doubts of Mr. Moody's sanity but to inform you of joyous news! As heiress to both the Black and Lestrange families, the duty of educating you and insuring that you are raised into a proper, socially acceptable witch falls to the acting head of each family: Lucius Malfoy and Octanius Lestrange. And it is with great pleasure that the Ministry announced to you that both Lords have accepted this duty!  
Another letter will be sent out shortly with more information on how your new guardianship will be chosen and-_

Alexis to failed to finish the rest of the letter as it slipped from her limp fingers to the floor. She was motionless, unable think or even breath without using a great deal of effort.

"Hex?" asked Harry while Hermione picked up the letter. "Are you okay?"

Hermione gasped.

"They can't do this!" she said. "Hex! This isn't right!"

Alexis, unable to raise her voice, was only able to say three words.

"What. The. Hell?"

* * *

... Soooo... Surprise! Now things can get interesting this year, starting with Moody's sanity being questioned AS IT FREAKING SHOULD HAVE BEEN! Seriously, his locked in a trunk for ten months and everyone immediately thinks he's chill. WTF? Life doesn't work that way (#abouttogoallhypocriticalinnextcomment)  
So, I refused to have Hex's letter come from an owl because I really wanted Blaise and Theo in this scene! I don't care if it doesn't make sense (#toldyou) to why Draco had the letter first, maybe his dad wanted him to personally delivered it so it wouldn't be known by everyone idk the point is I wanted Blaise and Theo in this chapter so they are!  
Sorry if the fact that Alexis is now in all fifth year classes was confusing. I had some trouble explaining it but I hope it makes sense that the changing of Hex's class schedule was the first showing of Umbridge's power.  
I'm also really thinking about making Dennis the Keeper because I think it will be as cute as hell if he is it. I can literally imagine him in a giant Quidditch uniform shaking with excitement so much that his broom looks as if it's vibrating. Soo Dennis.

Review Responses:

534667lc: yes, Umbridge is here!

gossamermouse101: but very Hex!

mwinter1: Thank you and your welcome!

Freckleforce01: Awesome!

91: Glad you liked it!

EmoOwlQueen: Here's some more than!

HazelVex: Sorry it took so long! Here you go!

jessica02: Wow! That's kind of awesome! I can totally see Hex with Selena Gomez's hair!

caring16: lol she updated more art!

Raven that flies at night: well check out Pinktimelord at deviantart . com.

aandm20: Me too! Hope you liked this chapter!

RAINBOWNEMESIS: Very good! You remembered! Now if only Hex would!

Hero's twin Blades: That's awesome to here! Sorry life was busy but I hope you liked this chapter and the Chimera Tattoo updates too!

Final Note: Pinktimelord has updated more artwork on deviantart . com for this series!

Please Review!

DCF


	11. He's My Best Friend?

Having difficulty uploading but there is a new chapter to the Chimera Tatto about Swine and McPherson's relationship!

An unavoidable - well, I could of avoided it but it was just perfect for this chapter - Starkids _A Very Potter Musical_ reference is in this chapter so I'm telling you all now that I own nothin

* * *

5 Chapter 11: He's My... Best Friend?

Draco Malfoy was enjoying a rather early breakfast on the second day of school. Pansy was on his left leaning heavily on his arm, she had stayed up late writing a letter to her father, while Draco read the _Daily Prophet_ Theo had finished. He was just about to start on a second pancake when someone grabbed his shoulder and tore him from his place on the bench. He was quick to catch himself from falling on his rear when the same person dragged him by his shirt collar out of the Great Hall doors, the _Daily Prophet_ still in his hands.

"I fear for his safety," said Theo mildly, taking a spoonful of porridge.

"I'm sure Alexis will not harm him too badly," said Blaise blandly. "After all, without him, Quidditch would be boring."

Pansy simply sighed before resting her head in her arms on the table.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," Alexis seethed at her cousin who's shirt acollar she still held in a tight grip. "What the fuck is this?"

She thrusted the envelope Blaise had given her into his face.

"First," said Draco, peeling Alexis's hands off his collar before straightening it, "watch your language. Second, that, my dear cousin, is a letter."

Alexis gave Draco a look that said, "I will kill you and make it look like an accident if you mess with me right now," ending any and all sarcastic comments Draco planned on saying.

"Father asked me to deliver it to you personally," said Draco. "He pulled some strings, thinking that if you were told by me instead of just getting the letter in the morning mail-"

"But you had Blaise give it to me," said Alexis. "And wait a minute, Theo said that they didn't want to be around when I opened the letter, so are you telling me that they both knew about the letter before I did!"

"Again," said Draco calmly. "First, I had Blaise give it to you because I highly doubted that it mattered who gave it to you. I knew you'd still freak out like this. Second, of course Blaise and Theo know. They're Purebloods and... Well, this will be a bit harder to say, but so does everyone else now."

Alexis cocked a dangerous eyebrow.

"What do you mean everyone else knows now?" she asked in a threatening tone.

Draco remained stoic while handing Alexis the Daily Prophet in his hand. She simply had to read the front article to understand what her cousin meant.

_ALASTOR 'MAD-EYE' MOODY: UNSAFE TO BE AROUND? THE SAFETY OF BLACK AND LESTRANGE HEIRESS QUESTIONED_ were in large bold letters above an unsavory photo of Moody and a long article that seemed to continue onto several more pages.

"The headline really says it all," said Draco. He patted Alexis's back sympathetically.

"So," said Alexis slowly, "the Ministry's playing hard ball and Lucius is pitching for them."

"My father's what?" asked Draco in confusion.

"It's an American sport thing," said Alexis, absentmindedly waving Draco's question off. "The point is, things are going to be getting interesting this year and as much as I love you and Aunt Cissy, I will not leave Al. This is bull-"

"Language," cut in Draco.

"-poop," finished Alexis. She stormed towards the Great Hall doors before turning on her heels so that she was refacing Draco. "And by the way, good morning!"

Draco smirked.

"Good morning," he said with a wave. Alexis nodded before disappearing through the doors.

It was going to be a _long_ day.

.

And it was a _long_ day.

It would seem to Alexis that only Professor McGonagall wasn't surprised to have her in the fifth year classes instead of her N.E.W.T. level ones. Professor Flitwick was very confused, especially having only had Alexis in class the day before. Alexis had to show him her new timetable just to stay in his class.

Only her Care for Magical Creatures wasn't different, though Alexis wasn't very fond of that class thanks to Professor Grubbly-Plank. She had nothing against the older witch but she grew very peeved under her constant eye. Apparently, Professor Grubbly-Plank had not forgotten Alexis from last year when the unicorn attacked her, Harry, and Hermione.

Professor Grubbly-Plank was very hesitant on letting Alexis play with any of the Bowtruckles despite the fact that the little tree-guardians seemed drawn to her.

"Can I keep one?" Alexis asked, holding a particularly adorable creature that looked like a stick man made of actual sticks.

"You can't just keep things just because they're cute, Hex," laughed Hermione before returning to her drawing of the Bowtruckle in her own hand.

"But-"

"It's not very becoming of a heiress to whine, Alexis," said Draco. Alexis stuck her tongue out at him.

Blaise snorted, "You sure told her. I dare say, you'll make a Pureblood out of her yet."

"You're sarcasm makes my day," laughed Alexis. "I appreciate it."

Blaise sent Alexis perhaps the first smile - and any true display of emotion - she had ever seen from him her direction.

"If it pleases the lady, it pleases me," he said with a wink before returning to his stoic attitude. Alexis smiled fondly at him when-

"OUCH!"

Harry had squeezed his Bowtruckle too tight and the tree-guardian had slashed at Harry with his long claws in retort. Harry dropped the creature and it took off in full sprint towards the forbidden forest.

"Why'd you squeeze it so tight, Harry?" Alexis asked while wrapping Harry's bloodied left hand. She sent a piercing glare towards Draco and Theo who were snickering, cutting the laughter off immediately.

"Got distracted," muttered Harry. He sent a dark look over Alexis's shoulder to someone but Alexis couldn't figure out who.

The bell rang and the three Gryffindors said their goodbyes to the Slytherins before making their way to Herbology. Neville met them there along with the rest of their fellow Gryffindors and the fifth year Hufflepuffs.

"Hey guys," said Neville waving at the three friends when they arrived.

"Hiya, Neville," said Alexis, throwing her arm around Neville. "Miss us?"

Neville, having always been uncomfortable when it came to physical contact, blushed making the trio laugh.

"Where's Professor Sprout?" asked Hermione, noticing that the greenhouse doors were sealed.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon," said Neville but neither Alexis nor Harry were listening. Lavender Brown was whispering to her friends a few paces from them while sending Alexis and Harry not so discrete looks along with the rest of the girls in her group.

Alexis scowled while Harry frown.

"You know, Harry" started Alexis loudly, "what I find really rude?"

"What, Hex?" asked Harry in a tone so that everyone could hear him.

"When people talk and stare at you as if you aren't there," Alexis all but shouted.

"Well, at least they're not pointing," added Harry sarcastically, firmly getting their point across. Lavender blushed madly and shut her mouth.

Ernie Macmillan, a very pompous though ironically kindhearted Hufflepuff, approached Harry.

"I want you to know, Potter," he said in a loud, carrying voice, "that it's not only weirdos who support you. I personally believe you one hundred percent. My family have always stood firm behind Dumbledore, and so do I."

"Er - thanks very much, Ernie," said Harry, taken aback but pleased.

Ernie then turned to Alexis.

"And I also want you to know, Lestrange," he said again in a loud voice, "that my family wishes you the best of luck in your struggle at finding a new guardian. My father always talks very highly of Mad-Eye Moody. He was very crestfallen to know his mentality has begun to slip."

"It hasn't," said Alexis coldly, making Ernie jump at the sharpness of her tongue. "Sorry, Ernie. I didn't mean to snap at you, but Al's 'mentality' hasn't slipped at all. He's always been crazy but not dangerous, not to me anyways. And anyone, _anyone_, who thinks that I'm just going to be handed off to the nearest relative I have because the Ministry wants to get rid of _MY_ uncle has a very rude awakening coming their way."

Ernie nodded his head understandably - though he clearly _didn't_ understand - before offering his hand for Alexis and Harry to shake.

"Good luck to the both of you, then," he said before rejoining his own housemates.

"Good luck to both of you, he says," snickered Hermione. "Good luck. He makes it sound like a game."

Alexis raised an eyebrow, surprised by Hermione's outburst. She exchanged an equally worried look with Harry.

"Um, Moony?" asked Alexis slowly. "You alright?"

Hermione ceased laughing immediately. She blushed, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I- it's..." Hermione trailed off, rubbing her arm. She looked pleadingly at Alexis when Professor Sprout arrived, telling Alexis that Hermione had more to say. In reaction, Alexis opened a connection between herself, Hermione, and Harry.

'_What is it?'_ Alexis asked as the three followed Neville and the rest of the class inside the greenhouse.

'_It was a full moon last night,_' thought Hermione meekly, '_and now I'm reacting to emotions a lot more. Plus...'_

_'Plus what?_' asked Harry, pretending to pay attention to Professor Sprout as she began the lesson.

_'Plus...plus the moon cycle lined up with my...'_ Hermione trailed off.

Cedric coughed awkwardly joining the conversation.

'_Awkward_,' he said aloud.

'_What's awkward?'_ asked Harry and Ron together. Alexis bit her hand to keep from laughing while Hermione blushed furiously. Neville sent them all a strange look.

'_Female things, ginger,_' said McPherson stoically. '_Female things.'_

_'What_?' asked Ron. Harry, however started blushing just as much if not more than Hermione. '_What female things?'_

_'Merlin, I wish I was as clueless as you,_' muttered Cedric, who, if he were alive, would be blushing a very Weasley red like Hermione and Harry were at the moment.

"What are you two blushing about?" Neville whispered through the corner of his mouth, not taking his eyes off Professor Sprout as she dictated the lesson.

"Nothing," hissed Hermione. "Hex, this conversation is over between the six of us."

Neville tried to lift a discrete eyebrow in confusion.

"There's only four of us and I don't even know what you're talking about," he muttered through closed teeth.

"Moon cycles," supplied Hermione, trying to cease her blushing.

Alexis grinned widely before adding in a not so quiet whisper, "Those weren't the only cycles we were talking about..."

Hermione buried her face in her arms while Neville began blushing as bad as Harry. McPherson chuckled while Ron seemed to be completely confused.

'_I don't understand!_' Ron cried while Cedric let out a mutter that sounded distinctly like "Lucky bastard".

Alexis smiled to herself. Maybe being in O.W.L. level classes again wouldn't be a bad thing after all.

.

Dinner, at long last, arrived. Alexis was very pleased by the amount food served and the conversations she shared with her housemates. The same thing could not be said for Harry, who, before having to leave early for detention, had his ear chewed off by Angelina for getting detention in the first place.

"You better try and get out of detention Friday," Angelina growled at the end of her rant. "I told you, I want the whole team there so we can find someone that gets along with everyone."

"Alright," said Harry, standing up. "I get it. Get off my back."

Surprised by Harry's words, Angelina sputtered while the fifth year walked out of the Great Hall for his detention.

"What the hell?" asked Fred for everyone because they had all been surprised by Harry's disrespectfulness.

"What's gotten his knickers in a twist?" asked George.

"Well, his parents are dead, his godfather is an escaped prisoner, Voldemort's back, and all of you won't leave him the hell alone," snapped Alexis, suddenly angry. She shook her head, trying to shake away the emotion. "Sorry... I- I think I ate too much or something. Harry's just stressed guys."

"Right," said Hermione, supporting Alexis excuse for Harry though she didn't look entirely convinced herself. "Angelina, you know Harry isn't like that normally."

Angelina nodded her head slowly before returning to her seat in between Alicia Splinnet and Katie Bell.

"Well," said Neville, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen across the table, "I'm heading up to the Common Room so I can get started on Snape's essay. Would anyone care to join me?"

"I'll come," said Alexis. She wasn't hungry anymore, not since she suddenly became angry seconds ago. She didn't know what had happened or what had triggered her anger but the emotion had consumed her unexpectedly before she could have done anything about.

Alexis stood up and forced a smile at Neville.

"I can help you with the essay too. I've only written it twice now so I'm pretty sure I can give you a few pointers."

Neville nodded and soon, after saying brief goodbyes to everyone else, the two friends were on their way back to the Common Room. They had just reached the foot of the grand staircase when something hit Alexis in the back of the head. It was a wad of paper and its thrower was a stoic snake.

"You dropped something," Blaise said in a bored tone.

"You threw it at her," deadpanned Neville. Blaise shrugged nonchalantly.

"No I didn't."

Neville opened and closed his mouth twice in disbelief before saying, "Yes you did!"

"Oh?" said Blaise. "Well, then my apologies. I don't have a clue why I would have done that."

Alexis let out a laugh.

"You're such a dork, Blaise," she said with the shake of her head. "You know that?"

Blaise shrugged. "But at least I'm not a Gryffindork," was his only reply before he disappeared down the hall towards the dungeons.

"What was that?" asked Neville, scratching his head in confusion.

"I don't know," said Alexis with another laugh. "I don't know the guy that well but he's funny."

She pocketed the paper to throw it away later before continuing on her way up the stairs with Neville. They did not stop again until they reached the Gryffindor Common Room. Neville retrieved his bag and went straight to work on his Potions essay with Alexis's help. By the time he finished it, Hermione and the twins, along with several other Gryffindors, had returned to the common room.

"Any idea when Harry will be back?" Alexis asked while absentmindedly doing her Charms homework.

"No idea," said Hermione, practicing the Vanishing Spell on one of her quills despite having gotten it down in class. "But I'm sure it won't be too late. He is a fifth year and Professor Umbridge should know the amount of homework we get."

But it would seem that Umbridge either did not know or did not care that fifth years received extra homework to prepare them for their O.W.L.s because Harry did not return to the Common Room until very late that night. By that time everyone else had gone to bed save for Alexis, who was dosing off on the couch.

"Hey," Alexis said groggily with a yawn.

"Hey," said Harry. He tossed his bag on the floor next to an armchair before flopping into it.

"I wrote you a 'dream' about playing 'Go Fish' with a herd of Hippogriffs for Trelawney," said Alexis, "and you can borrow my sketch of the Bowtruckle."

"Thanks," said Harry, flexing his right hand under his sleeve.

"So what did the toad make you do?" Alexis asked, sitting up.

"Lines," said Harry simply. Alexis nodded her head lazily.

"And what did she say about Qudditch?" she asked hopefully.

Harry gave her a look that told her he would not be at the Keeper tryouts on Friday. He let out a loud yawn.

"Can I borrow your Bowtruckle drawing tomorrow? I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Sure," said Alexis. She stood up and kissed Harry's cheek before turning towards the girls' dormitory. "Night, Prongs."

"Night, Padfoot," Harry called after her retreating form.

Harry waited until he was sure she was gone before he rolled up his sleeve and reexamined his hand. He flexed it once more, not at all enjoying the shot of pain that passed through his nerves as he did.

"_I must not tell lies_," he muttered before heading to bed.

.

The first week continued on in an almost consistent pattern of homework and Alexis staying up waiting for Harry to return from his detentions. It was rather tiresome - and not to mention boring to Alexis - with the only slightly unordinary thing that happened being Alexis sending a fifteen paged letter to Viktor that consisted mainly of her ranting about the Ministry trying to interfere with her family, so when Friday arrived along with Keeper tryouts, Alexis was shaking with almost equal amount of excitement as Dennis.

"Right," said Angelina eyeing the seven Gryffindors contending for the Keeper position. Dennis was by far the smallest of the group and the only one who wasn't past their fourth year. He was also trying out on a school broom. "This is going to be a tough tryout! I don't want any quitters on this team because Gryffindors don't quit! Understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" shouted Dennis enthusiastically while everyone else nodded their head. The second year was shaking again with excitement.

"Can I hug him please?" Alexis asked Alicia in a whisper while Angelina gave directions for the tryouts.

"If he keeps being that adorable, you'll have to fight me for him," giggled Alicia.

"My galleons are on, Hex," said George. Fred nodded fervently in agreement.

"Alright," snapped Angelina to everyone on the pitch. "Mount your brooms and take off! We'll fly some laps for warmups before starting. Let's go people!"

Alexis was about to jump on her Firebolt when she realized Dennis, though mounted on his broom, was not in the air. His eyes were shut, however, and he had the cutest look of determination on his face.

"Err, Dennis?" said Alexis slowly.

"Yes, Hex?" asked Dennis, his eyes opening wide with his usual happy smile.

"You do know that you have to kick off to fly, right?"

"Oh yeah!" said Dennis the same way one would if they forgot to close a door or flip on a light. He kicked off the ground and rejoined the rest of the Gryffindors trying out with just a little trouble because of his old broom.

Alexis watched with mild interest as one by one each of the seven candidates tried out. Angelina only had her throw for two of them, Vicky Frobisher and Geoffrey Hooper, as Angelina only had Alexis shooting if the candidate could block most of her and Alicia's shots. Neither had succeeded in blocking her, though it had been a surprise seeing that Oliver barely could and even he only succeeded sometimes.

At long last it was Dennis's turn. Colin could be heard from the stands cheering, his camera clicking a mile a minute despite the lack of light thanks to the quickly sinking sun.

"Take it a bit easy on him, Alicia," murmured Fred as the second lined himself up with the goalposts. He was shaking so much with mirth that he had to keep fixing his position. "He's a little."

"Who are you?" asked George with fake horror. "I can't even recognized you anymore Gred!"

Fred just shrugged.

"Women," George scoffed. "They mess with your mind."

"Hush you two," snapped Angelina, and George immediately obeyed leading to Fred's snickering.

Alexis ignored them both. She focused on Dennis's try out instead. She hoped that the second year wouldn't be too disappointed when he missed the Quaffle-

Alexis ducked instinctively, just narrowly dodging the Quaffle when it zoomed past her head and right into Fred's gut. Dennis had kicked it, blocking Alicia's shot.

"Again," said Angelina, fighting back the surprise look on her face.

Fred tossed Alicia the Quaffle and she threw it again, this time towards the left goal. Dennis caught it with ease. He tossed the Quaffle happily back to Alicia, who shot once more only to be blocked again. She than gave the Quaffle to Angelina who was also blocked all three shots, including the trick shot she took when she thought Dennis was distracted.

"Your turn, Hex," said Angelina, breathlessly. Alexis took the Quaffle and charged the goal. She shot for the right goal and-

\- it went in but not without Dennis knocking it slightly off course. Alexis expected him to frown at this but instead Dennis's smile grew.

"I almost had it!" he said excitedly as if 'almost having it' had been his goal the entire time.

Alexis shot again towards the left goal and this time Dennis did block it. He kicked it with his right foot, which Alexis noticed with a great amusement was dressed in a pair of soccer cleats, sending the Quaffle flying into the stands a few rows above his brother. George let out a yelp in disbelief while Fred retrieved it. Angelina and Alicia were just as surprised.

"One more shot!" shouted Angelina in the strongest voice she could muster.

Fred tossed Alexis the Quaffle. She charged the goal once more, this time aiming directly for the center goal, despite Dennis blocking it. Her hope was for him to be frightened by her fast throw and dive out of the way but instead Dennis head-bunted the Quaffle...

He...

He _head-bunted_ the Quaffle.

The shot was blocked but no one paid it any mind as Dennis, who had wore no helmet for tryouts as he had none, teetered off his borrowed broom. The twins were quick to stable the boy before he could fall while Alexis rushed up to him, nearly tackling him off his broom herself.

"I'm so sorry, Dennis!" Alexis exclaimed, squeezing the boy. She looked down at him to find him still grinning but with a hazy expression and eyes rolling all which-a-way.

"Iz kay," he slurred with a giggle, clearly dizzy or even, and more likely, concussed. "Did I do good, Hex?"

"Hex-tastic," said George, pulling Dennis's broom in between his and Fred's so that they could lower him safely to the ground and get him to the hospital wing.

"Rea'y?" said Dennis dreamily, his head resting on Fred's arm as they descended.

"Really," said Angelina. "I'm making you Keeper."

"Cooooool," giggled Dennis.

The team reached the ground only to be greeted by Colin, who was taking a million photos.

"Colin!" exclaimed Dennis without actually looking at his brother. He more than likely knew he was there by the constant clicking of Colin's camera. "I made da Quidditch team!"

"Amazing!" said Colin, unperturbed by the fact that Fred had slung Dennis over his shoulder and was now carrying him off to the castle with Angelina and George hot on his tail.

"Where did your brother learn to play keeper like that, Colin?" asked Alicia as she. Alexis, and Colin hurried after the others.

"Well, he was a goalie back in primary school," said Colin. "He was really good at it too, 'cept for high shots 'cause he's so small."

"What's his favorite candy?" asked Alexis.

"Chocolate frogs. Why?"

"Because I'm buying him a lifetime supply to make up for nearly killing him," deadpanned Alexis. "And a helmet, the best freaking helmet for Keepers ever... And maybe a broom... I have a lot of money..."

.

After making sure Dennis was okay - he was - Alexis and the team along with Colin returned to the Gryffindor Common Room to celebrate. However, despite the fact that they stayed up late in Dennis's congratulations party - for both making Keeper and surviving Alexis's throw - Alexis found herself the last one in the Common Room as she waited for Harry to return from his detention with Umbridge. She was growing rather bored waiting for him and had begun throwing waste paper into the fire to watch it burn. When she had ran out of paper, she looked for some more in her pockets. A familiar wad of paper was what she discovered and she immediately tossed it into the flames.

She regretted it instantly.

The moment the paper hit the fire, Alexis felt an unnatural pain sear in her arm. She pulled back her robe sleeve to see her memory tattoo, a perfect avatar of a dark chimera, roaring, hissing, and screaming noiselessly on her ivory skin. But as quickly as the pain had come it left and something quickly distracted Alexis from her pain.

There were words written on the crumbled paper she had thrown in the fire. Alexis made a hasty retrieval of it, singeing her robe sleeve a bit in the process. Uncrinkling the paper as best she could, as it had already been severely burned, Alexis found it scattered with words. However, the burns on the paper made it impossible to read save for a few words or phrases - not that this helped Alexis much, seeing that none of it was written in English. She did her best to read the last and least burned line aloud, "_Allor fui preso; et non mi spiacque poi, __sí dolce lume uscia degli occhi suoi._"

The words were lovely, despite Alexis's slaughter of the language, and seemed to have a sweet meaning she didn't know.

"Any ideas?" Alexis asked the three voices in her head aloud but before anyone could answer her the Common Room door swung open and Harry entered.

Harry was pale, out of breath, and when he saw Alexis, his eyes widened and he threw his hands behind his back.

"Everyone else asleep?" Harry asked as casually as he could despite panting a bit.

"Yeah," said Alexis slowly, rocking back and forth on her heels. She to had throw her hands behind her back to hide the paper. "Why wouldn't they be?"

Harry shrugged.

"So... How was tryouts?"

"Dennis made Keeper," said Alexis watching Harry move towards the stair with his hands still behind his back. "Why are you're hands behind your back?"

"Why are _your_ hands behind your back?" Harry asked back.

Alexis revealed the burnt paper in her hand.

"Burning rubbish," she said simply before dropping the paper back into the fire. "Your turn, Prongs."

"No, that's alright," said Harry, inching towards the stairs. Alexis hurriedly cut him off. "Come on, Hex. I'm tired."

Alexis didn't budge though. She crossed her arms and set up a stance in front of the boys' staircase. "Not until I see your hands Mr. Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes. He showed Alexis his left hand where the Bowtruckle had scratched him.

"Happy?" he asked dryly. "Will you move now?"

"Right hand too," said Alexis. Harry looked furious all of a sudden.

"Leave me alone, Hex," he hissed, annoyed. "Let me through!"

"Not until you -"

Surprised, Alexis stumbled into the wall as Harry tried to push pass her. Anger ran through her, and in her frustration she grabbed Harry by the back of the robe and pulled him back. The two best friends fell onto the floor of the Common Room and immediately went to blows.

"Get off of me!" Harry snarled, throwing Alexis off him as best he could.

"Let me see your hand!" Alexis growled back, struggling to get to said hand. She snatched it but only for a second before Harry tore his hand away from her.

It had been long enough.

Alexis quit fighting with Harry and looked down at her hands. Her palms were red and sticky.

"Why-" Alexis stuttered, her eyes wide. "Harry, is that _blood_?"

Harry said nothing and Alexis didn't speak either. The two sat in the center of the Common Room in complete silence, falling into a stalemate and, though it was doubtful either of the two stubborn Gryffindors realized this, it was an awkward stalemate to boot. Alexis sat saddle style on top of Harry while Harry's good hand was resting limp on Alexis's thigh where it had been before when he had still been trying to get her off of him.

Finally, in complete silence, Harry gave in and extended his right hand to Alexis. Alexis took it in both hands and gasped at the bloody words sketched into her best friend's hand.

"_I must not tell lies_," Alexis read aloud. "You said she was making you write lines!"

"She is," said Harry dryly, "with a blood quill."

"That's barbaric!" hissed Alexis, outraged. "_And_ illegal!"

"Well, she doesn't care," huffed Harry.

"Harry, you have to tell McGonagall!"

"No," said Harry firmly, removing his hand from Alexis's grip. "I have to do this alone, Hex."

"But you're not alone!" Alexis snapped, poking Harry angrily in the chest to get her point across. "Because you're here with me! Remember? And nothing's ever going to bring us down 'cause nothing can keep me from being here for you, Harry! Not even your stubbornness! And you know it's true! It doesn't matter what happens as long as we stick together!"

"Like when Swine hurt you?" growled Harry, sitting up without so much as a warning so that now Alexis was sitting awkwardly with her legs around Harry and on his own legs. "You didn't tell me! How could you possibly expect me to tell you about this?"

"Because you're better than me!" said Alexis. "You've never lied to me before!"

"And you think that's easy?"

"I know it isn't easy but it isn't so hard that we can't try!"

There were tears of anger and sorrow in Alexis's eyes. She buried her head into Harry's shoulder almost immediately to hide them. Harry, suddenly calming down, began rubbing her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, trying to calm her down. He picked her up before setting her down on the couch all while still whispering soothingly in her ear. "Hex I-"

Harry pulled Alexis closer. Her head instinctively buried itself against his chest as Harry rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I can't stand it when you cry, Hex. Please don't cry," said Harry. Alexis ignored the déjà vu moment with only a shutter. "Every time I see you smiling and... and I have you so close to me, I know you're right. I'm not alone. I can't find a reason why but..."

Harry placed his hand gently on Alexis's chin. He lifted it so that they were making eye contact.

"But all I need is to look in your eyes and I know," Harry whispered softly, his face so close to Alexis's that their foreheads were touching, "I know I'm not alone."

There was a pause. Normally, Alexis would have looked away from Harry or called him a dork but that was not the case. Instead they both sat there, their green eyes locked and their noses only an inch apart.

"Hex," whispered Harry, his voice low. Alexis closed her eyes and she felt Harry's hand move onto her cheek. She breathed slowly, despite her heart beating fast, and she felt Harry moving, his face growing closer to her's -

"Everything alright down there?"

Alexis's eyes snapped open in time to see Harry pulling his face away from here. The voice had come from the stairs and belonged to Angelina. By the sounds of it, the Quidditch Captain hadn't even walked the whole way down the spiral staircase but instead had stuck her head out of her dormitory and let acoustics carry her voice.

"We're fine," said Harry, slightly miffed. "Everything's fine."

"Good," yawned Angelina. "Practice tomorrow."

There was a soft click and the seventh year girls' dormitory door was closed once more.

There was another pause only this one was broken by Alexis's mind hitting her with a sledgehammer. She realized just how close she and Harry were. Their faces were only inches apart and her arms were wrapped around his neck. Her entire right side was pressed against Harry's chest and she sat on his lap with Harry's one arm wrapped loosely around her.

And to make matters worse Harry had almost kissed her.

And she had almost let him!

"We should go to bed," said Alexis quickly jumping off the couch. She fell on the floor with an 'oof'.

"Right," said Harry, offering Alexis his hand. Alexis didn't take it but instead began blushing furiously.

"I - I mean, to our beds, our own beds," Alexis explained unnecessarily, standing up. "To sleep... err... Night?"

"Night," said Harry slowly, looking about as awkward as Alexis felt. He went to kiss her cheek but Alexis ducked under him.

"Night, Prongs," said Alexis over her shoulder without so much as a glance back towards Harry.

"Night, Padfoot," Harry repeated, his voice sounding strained.

Alexis disappeared up the stairs quickly. The rest of her dormmates were already sleeping so she made an effort not to wake them. She did not waste anytime in preparing for bed before closing herself in by her bed curtains.

Alexis let out a breath of air she hadn't known she had been holding. Her mind was still swirling and her face was still hot with embarrassment. She had nearly kissed Harry, her friend, her _best_ friend. He was practically her brother - not to mention she had a boyfriend! Alexis lo- liked Viktor a great deal. So she wasn't ready for the 'L' word with him but she did like him a lot and Harry knew that... right?

"Of course he knows," whispered Alexis aloud. "He would never do that..."

'_But_-' started Ron but whatever he was about to say was replaced with a muffling sound that resembled that of someone trying to talk with a hand over their mouth.

"No," said Alexis firmly, ignoring Ron. "Harry would never kiss me like... Like that. I mistook the situation. Harry's a - a - gentleman? - and not to mention my best friend. And he knows I'm going out with Viktor... Oh shit, Viktor."

Alexis groaned into her pillow in frustration. She had been willing to let Harry kiss her without even a thought towards Viktor! Not that Harry would have kissed her, Alexis was sure that had all been in her head. Guilt attacked her because of her unfaithfulness in both her friendship to Harry and her relationship with Viktor.

"I'm such an idiot," Alexis muttered into her pillow. She began chanting to herself, "Harry's my best friend and Viktor's my boyfriend. Harry's my best friend and Viktor's my boyfriend. Harry's my best friend and Viktor's my boyfriend..." until the wee hours had past and she fell asleep.

Unknown to Alexis, however, a similar chant was being said in the fifth year boys' dormitory.

"Hex's my best friend and Viktor's her boyfriend..."

* * *

Quick (kinda) Notes for this chapter

So the Herbology scene had a bit of older kid humor in it simply to explain any and all of Hermione's present, past, and future mood swings as well as give you all an idea of what it's like to have a barely teenaged boy, an almost young adult, and a thirty-something year old in an almost fifteen year old girl's head.

I don't know how sports work in the school system in the UK but in the US we have a lot of younger soccer/football leagues for little kids and considering all my English friends- I have two so this isn't a census - say soccer is a bigger deal there than it is here I figured the UK would have something similar as well.

I gave Colin slurred speech because he was hit in the head, not because he had an accent.

The roaring, hissing, and screaming were for each part of the Chimera. The lion roared, the snake hissed, and the goat - looked this up just to make sure this is what the noise they make is called - screamed.

The words Alexis read are the last lines of a famous poem that I do not own but will not release name until a later date

As I said, I don't own Starkids song Not Alone but the lyrics have obviously been changed to fit conversation

And _FINALLY_, and perhaps the most important part, I just gave you the most horrendous, evilest Alery teaser scene ever along with some guilty Hex. There _will_ be more because I love/hate/secretly enjoy torturing all of you later.

PS do not hate on Angelina for ruining an almost moment between Hex and Harry

Review Responses:

**Goddess of Leo:** so if I gave rewards for the review most like my sister's reaction to the chapter, you'd be the winner. Almost identical to how the little sis reacted to Hex's next big challenge

** 91**: Only time will tell!

**534667lc**: Well, It is Umbridge...

**gossamermouse101**: cause it adds to the plot... And I said so ;P

**EmoOwlQueen**: Should I call 911?

**HazelVex**: Umbridge downgrades everything except the Ministry. I'm not sure what you mean by pick out of Harry and Cedric but I guess Harry and Harry again out of Harry, Cedric, and Draco.

**mwinter1**: probably not going to happen because I have a lot of plans for this book that take place at Hogwarts but it would be cool!

**caring16**: But it's entertaining for her at least! PinkTimelord has made more artwork for the series and is slowly finishing book one before moving onto book two artwork!

**Kaylee13133**: you lied to me *pouty face*

**LyliLovexxxxx**: Correct! Umbridge has no logic. But you have to admit she is loyal to the Ministry, but I refuse to believe she would ever make a good Hufflepuff. The Ministry sees the Malfoys and Lestranges as good, outstanding citizens that can keep Hex out of trouble... *sighs at the thought that people can be that stupid in believing that to be possible *

**InLuvWithCandy**: I'm glad you like Blaise and I hope Dennis was adorable enough for you! I'm glad your back too! Yes, the username has been changed and is more fitting if you ask me! Keith the Evil Dark Lord goes better with her partner in crime PinkTimelord. That isn't weird at all, though a bit strange. You'll either enjoy the books more now or less if you ever do read them. Lol, sometimes I do too! I didn't focus to much on the letter this chapter but hopefully I answered your questions on it! Hope you enjoyed the Alery ending!

**Raven that flies at night**: Surprise!

**jessica02**: I don't hate you! I just enjoy cliffhangers! Wow, my mind just shot back to when I was a really little kid and watched this tv about these lions that own a library or something and it had a small part in every episode about this guy hanging from a cliff. The theme song was like, "They call him Cliffhanger! Hanging from a Cliff!" That was weird...

**trakster24**: What's with all the music in my head? I went straight ACDC on this review singing "Back in Black"... I'm glad you like my Umbridge and she will get worse/better (you know what I mean) as the story goes! Maybe to the scene! And it will be interesting to see how things go for Alexis's guardianship, I'm sure, so be ready for the awesomeness/weirdness to come, Especially Lucius! Cho and Hex will be fun this book! Sorry Hex's hair color ruined your life but it's funny that you thought she was a blonde. I'd tell you why but it's a secret until later chapters dealing with a certain stoic snake. Tell me what you thought of the chapter!

**phoenixfelicis07**: They look identical... Though I hope Hermione disagree with that too else... Well things would be awkward. Blaise isn't doing nothing! (Cedric: um, that was a double negative McPherson: she knows Ron: but- McPherson: Shut up, ginger) Cho will most definitely be an interesting character especially when Alexis is around her and again I say there will be more Blaise and Theo to come! Glad you liked Fawcett's first name! Even though their friends now, Alexis wil always call her Fawcett. Will fix grammar, misspellings, and wrong words soon! More Bloody Baron too and not just for this book! And retaking her O.W.L.s again won't be too bad for Hex. In fact it might even benefit her grades, though they were already good, plus she gets to spend some time with Hermione and Harry, though her relationship with Harry may be strained now. But Fawcett and the twins will still be there just not in her class and don't get me started on potions (no really, don't. The spoilers are crazy). Alexis's guardianship will be dealt with later as I'm afraid you pull spoilers out of me if I tell you anything ;P As for Dennis playing Quidditch, do you think he'll help? Hope you liked it!

**aandm20**: Glad you agree with me on Moody but guess what? Dennis is a Keeper (Position and Personality!) Im giving him a Soccer/Football background so I don't have to make him just crazy good for no reason. I really think a good Muggle goalie would make an epic Keeper. He will be underestimated but unlike Ron, Dennis won't care so he gots this! And yes, lots of Hex-tactular hugs will be heading Dennis's way!

**RAINBOWSNEMESIS**: Lol I'm glad Alexis's guardianship worries you! More low blows from Umbridge to come with some very Alexis comebacks

_** IMPORTANT! This week and next week are preparation for exams and exam days! This means I will either post a chapter before Sunday or not until AFTER the next Thursday. Sorry everyone but I'm really trying to pass my exams and this series isn't good for my study habits. The good news is after that I'll be free to work solely on the series! **_

"'L' word" all of you, my lovelies! Please Review!

DCF


	12. A Letter and a Firecall

I know, I'm a horrible person for making you wait so long! Well, here you go!

Enjoy!

* * *

5 Chapter 12: A Letter and a Firecall

Alexis was the last to wake in her dormitory next morning. Despite her bed curtains having been closed when she went to bed, a small beam of sun light found its way through a crack and into her eyes leading to her awakening. That, and Hermione's not so quiet humming of the Eagles' _Life in the Fast Lane_.

'_You know, I always did like the bookworm,_' said McPherson in a much peppier tone than Alexis could currently muster.

Alexis groaned in annoyance, an action she almost immediately regretted as it led to Hermione pulling apart her curtains.

"Oh good," said Hermione with a cheery smile as the sun bathed Alexis, "you're awake."

"Indeed," muttered Alexis dryly. She was not at all feeling emotionally well at the moment, not that Hermione paid her any mind.

"Harry already headed off earlier this morning and Fred had things to do with George for their shop so you can go with me to breakfast," said Hermione matter-of-factly. "Come on, Hex! The sun is out and the birds are singing!"

"Well the birds can go fu-"

"Language," chastised Hermione.

"- themselves," Alexis finished in a mutter. However, she gave into the bookworm's request - though it seemed more like a demand to Alexis - and got ready.

Hermione practically dragged Alexis out of the Gryffindor Tower. She was talking Alexis's ear off about trivial things and although it improved Alexis's mood greatly, it failed to clear her mind of exactly what had happened last night. Finally, Alexis couldn't hold her secret in anymore. They reached the fifth floor and while Hermione was just getting started on discussing the likelihood of Gryffindor winning the House Cup, Alexis blurted, "I nearly kissed Harry last night!"

Hermione froze. Very slowly - too slowly in Alexis's opinion - the bushy haired bookworm turned and looked at Alexis. Wide brown eyes met green and Hermione, her voice barely audible, whispered one word.

"_What_?"

Alexis shifted nervously.

"I said, I nearly-"

"I heard what you said," said Hermione. "I just- _what_?"

"What do you mean what?" asked Alexis, confused.

Hermione threw her hands in the air, as if angered by the fact that Alexis didn't know what she meant, before pushing Alexis into the nearest classroom. It was empty and, with a quick wave of Hermione's wand, secure.

"What I mean by what," said Hermione, "is what the heck happened?"

"Well," started Alexis, rubbing her neck awkwardly, "last night..."

Alexis fell into an explanation of everything that had happened the day before, starting with the strange pain in her arm to her flight from Harry. She didn't skip a single detail nor did she forget to mention her complete self-hatred for not thinking about Viktor at all when the situation between her and Harry had occurred.

"So what should I do, Moony?" Alexis asked when she finished. She sighed in exhaustion.

Hermione pressed her lips in a straight line remarkably similar to Professor McGonogall. After a long pause she spoke.

"Talk to them," she said while squeezing Alexis's shoulder. "Both of them. Harry first because he's here but write a letter to Viktor and see if he can visit you during the first Hogsmeade trip. This isn't something that you can talk about in a letter, Hex."

Alexis nodded her head.

"Thanks, Moony," said Alexis with a smile. "You're the best."

Hermione shrugged. "I know," she said with her own cheeky smile. "Now come on. I want food and you have to hang out with you cousin Malfoy before Quidditch practice. Remember, it is Saturday."

"Right," said Alexis with another head nod. "Better get going then."

The two friends left the empty classroom and began to remake their journey down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Alexis was in a much better mood now, so much so that she was practically skipping when Hermione and her reached the Entrance Hall.

Cho hurried past both of them, her cheeks flushed as she softly touched her bruised yet smiling lips. She glanced Alexis's way for half a second before looking a bit guilty and picking up her speed on the stairs.

Harry entered the castle a few moments later, his cheeks a slight pink while his lips were pulled into a cocky smirk. He looked rather pleased with himself, though his pleasure faltered slightly when he saw Alexis and Hermione looking at him.

"Hi," Harry said softly.

"Morning, Harry," said Hermione.

"Hi," muttered Alexis weakly. She shifted on her feet a bit as did Harry.

"Mind if I join you two for breakfast?" Harry asked lamely with a nervous smile.

Hermione nodded her head enthusiastically. "That would be gr-"

"- Actually, I'm not hungry," said Alexis hastily. "I'm just going to go... do stuff... Bye."

Before either of her friends could stop her, Alexis hurried down the hall. She wasn't exactly sure where she was going but she couldn't stay in the Entrance Hall, not with Harry at least. She continued mindlessly down the hall, heading towards the dungeons area. Harry wouldn't follow her down here, she knew that for a fact, but Alexis still hid herself in a spare potions lab. With a loud sigh, Alexis sat on the cool floor, her back leaning heavily against a stool.

'_Hex_,' said McPherson.

"What?" Alexis murmured through her arm.

_'I told you your not allowed to be afraid.'_

"I'm not," said Alexis a bit miffed.

'_You're hiding in a lab instead of talking to your best friend,' _deadpanned McPherson._ 'That's called being afraid.'_

Alexis frowned but said nothing. Her stomach growled remarkably loud, making her begin to regret her decision on not eating breakfast.

"Usually," said a familiar drawl of a certain Slytherin, "when my stomach growls, I get food. Don't you, Blaise?"

"No, Draco," said Blaise from his place in the threshold of the door, "I prefer to sit on the floor in empty potion labs when there are perfectly good stools I could be sitting on instead."

"Oh, honestly," said Pansy. She pushed the two boys out of her way and approached Alexis. She had a large basket in her hands. "Alexis, would you like to join us for a picnic outside?"

"I-" started Alexis but than she shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Pansy let out a girlish squeal in excitement before all but throwing Alexis back on her feet. She then proceeded to drag Alexis out of the classroom. Draco and Blaise led the way while Alexis and Pansy followed in step behind them.

"And on the way you can tell us what's wrong," Pansy added mildly all while locking arms with Alexis as if they had been best friends all their lives.

"Nothing's wrong," said Alexis lamely.

"I believe her," said Blaise emotionlessly. "I know a great deal of people that run away and hide in empty potion classroom when nothing's wrong."

"I was not hiding, thank you," Alexis said sharply. "Hiding is for people who are afraid and I'm not allowed to be afraid."

"So you were there why exactly?" asked Blaise almost sounding curious as he glanced back at Alexis over his shoulder.

"Thinking," said Alexis defiantly and Draco smirked. He opened his mouth to speak but was beaten by Theo who joined the group when they reached the castle doors along with another Slytherin Alexis remembered from last year as Millie.

"Were you thinking about Potter and his lady friend?" he asked so casually that Alexis had nearly missed what he had said.

"Harry and his what?" Alexis asked with wide eyes.

"His-"

Millie smacked Theo harshly in the back of the head.

"Merlin you're an idiot, Theo," Millie muttered while pinching the bridge of her nose. "Morning, Alexis."

"Morning?" Alexis asked more than said. "Err, what was Theo-"

"Theo and I ran into Potter and Cho Chang in the Owlery this morning," said Millie dismissively. "They seemed rather... close."

"How close?" asked Alexis before she could stop herself. Theo smirked. He opened his mouth but stopped when Draco sent him a Malfoy glare.

"Just friendly, that's all," said Millie without looking at Alexis. "Shall we get going? I'm starving."

"You're always starving," muttered Theo, earning him another smack.

"Hush you two," said Pansy scoldingly. She then turned to Alexis with a bright smile. "Come on, Alexis."

The group made their way down to the lake all talking amicably save for Alexis. She was swimming in her own thoughts trying to assess the situation in front of her. Harry and Cho were close? She had never known that but it could explain why they both came inside around the same time. But... why were Cho's lips bruised as if she had been kissing someone? Surely Harry hadn't...

_'Um, Cedric?' _thought Alexis timidly. '_You don't think-'_

_'I'd rather not, girly,_' said Cedric his voice suddenly strained.

Ron whistled.

'_This is really awkward.'_

_'Shut up, ginger,' _said McPherson. '_Hex, Draco is talking to you._'

Alexis looked up. Draco was waving his hand in front of her face looking amused but also slightly worried.

"Yes, Draco?" Alexis said, forcing a smile on her face. Draco smiled back.

"Pansy wants to know if you want eggs or just toast."

"Both please," said Alexis. "With bacon... and peanut butter... Actually, I'll make my plate."

"And I'll have what she's having," said Blaise, stretching out on the grass. He let out a sigh in content. "It sounds delicious."

"You know," said Pansy, handing Alexis the things she had asked for, "just because I don't know if you're being sarcastic or not, you're not eating anything but whatever breakfast monstrosity Alexis is making."

Blaise sat up on his elbow and looked Pansy directly in the eye.

"But I'm never sarcastic with you, _sorella_," deadpanned Blaise without a hint of emotion.

Alexis couldn't help but to laugh.

"Well, at least you have Alexis laughing," muttered Draco with a sigh. "Else I'd be questioning why I'm still friends with you."

Theo snorted, "And they say I'm blunt."

"Are you telling me we're only friends because I amuse your cousin?" asked Blaise. His lip twitched upwards. "How very... Black of you."

Alexis laughed again.

"You have no idea how racist that sounded," she giggled.

Blaise cocked an eyebrow.

"Racist? No, it's not racist. As you know it's his mother's maiden name. I'm not talking about skin tone."

"And even if he were," said Draco, "there's no difference between a man because of his skin tone. A wizards a wizard-"

"- and a witch is a witch," added Millie.

"- no matter what color or heritage they have," said Draco.

"So you don't think a Pureblood is better than a Muggleborn?" asked Alexis. Draco sputtered. "Because you said a wizards heritage doesn't matter," Alexis continued, "so a Pureblood or a Halfblood is no better than a Muggleborn nor is a Muggleborn any better than a Pureblood or a Halfblood."

"I meant culture heritage," said Draco. "Where the wizard is born and raised, not who-"

"His parents are?" supplied Alexis. "Well, that's foolish. A wizard shouldn't be defined by his blood but by his skill. I mean, look at Hermione! She's a Muggleborn and is the smartest in our class, and no offense, but Crabbe and Goyle are the dumbest and their Purebloods. This isn't just an exception on Hermione either. Merlin, one of the greatest wizards of all time, was a Halfblood. And you've never heard of a Muggleborn squib, now have you? Of course not, but that's besides the point. And don't even get me started on Riddle-"

"Who?"

Alexis looked up at her quizzical Slytherin friends in surprise.

"You have got to be kidding me. _You_ guys don't know who Riddle is? Tom freaking Riddle?"

"Is he a Muggle?" asked Millie cautiously.

Alexis laughed. "No - well, yes - well, his dad was and they share the same name - but that's besides the point."

"I've heard of him," said Draco. Alexis raised an eyebrow in his direction so he continued, "Father mentioned the name once or twice a long time ago, when I was little. He also used to have a notebook with his name on it: Tom M. Riddle."

"It was his diary," said Alexis quietly.

Draco looked surprised.

"But father gave it to you-"

"Yes," said Alexis dismissively, "I know Draco. He gave it to me our second year and it's the reason the Chamber of Secrets were open that year too."

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Pansy growing a bit anxious. She glanced at Draco but his eyes were locked on Alexis.

Alexis took a deep breath. She didn't know the Slytherin that well save for Draco and Pansy, and Pansy she only knew a bit more than the rest. However, Alexis felt like she should trust them. That, of course, didn't stop her from asking McPherson for advice.

'_Slytherins make better friends than you think, Hex,'_ said McPherson.

'_Were you friends with Slytherins at school?_' asked Ron in a tone that sounded like he was afraid of McPherson's answer.

But McPherson didn't answer with words and instead chuckled. Filing this response away for later questioning, Alexis returned to her Slytherin friends and began telling them everything that had happened to her during her second year. She began with Lucius giving her the diary, to her first response from Tom Riddle's memory, to Riddle slowly becoming real, to her discovery of Riddle's real identity, and all the way up until Harry saving her. The only thing she had left out, though Draco already knew about it, was when she had talked to Tom inside her own subconsciousness.

Draco looked at her in surprise.

"Why didn't you ever tell me father's gift caused the attacks?" he asked sounding both saddened and a bit angry.

"Because I had thought it had been an accident then," said Alexis.

"But you nearly died!" exclaimed Pansy.

Alexis fumbled to explain but Blaise beat her to it.

"She trusted Lord Malfoy," he said simply, his voice still stoic but a bit cold. Blaise looked directly at Alexis as he continued, "You trusted him because he was family, even if you hadn't known at the time, you saw him as such and you trust your family. You shouldn't do that, _sorella_. Even your family can be untrustworthy."

"You don't know anything about my family," snapped Alexis viciously. "I would willingly die for my family - kill for them - and they would do the same for me. I've actually _seen_ them die for me, watched them get tortured because of me, and I will not sit here and let you insult those that are alive and the memories of those who aren't because of me. My family is the only thing trustworthy in this world."

Alexis stood up and turned to leave. She was furious, her body shaking with anger. How dare this - this boy insult her love ones! How dare he talk to her as if they were friends! How dare-

Blaise grabbed Alexis's right wrist. It was still slightly bruised thanks to Swine but Blaise grabbed it gently so if Alexis tried to pull away she could have. However, Alexis did not and so Blaise spoke.

"_Le mie scuse_," said Blaise softly. Despite being in Italian Alexis knew it was an apology. He continued. "_Sorella_, I did not mean to offend your family. I speak only from experience. You can not be so trusting with people if you wish to survive in the real world. The dark is everywhere and in everyone."

"Spoken like a true Slytherin," said Alexis, her anger deflating.

"And denied like a true Gryffindor," chuckled Theo. "Come on, Alexis. Blaise said he didn't mean it. Eat with us."

"At least for Blaise's benefit," snickered Millie. "Or else Pansy will beat him black and blue for running you off."

"Come on cousin," added Draco. "Blaise is just an ass but he apologized."

Alexis looked back at the Slytherin and couldn't figure out why she had all of a sudden gotten angry at Blaise in the first place. She started to feel embarrassed by her out burst. Why was she an emotional roller coaster? What was wrong with her?

Alexis let out a dramatic sigh and forced a smile on her face. She would worry about her own problems later. Right now she was going to enjoy her breakfast with her cousin and his friends who were slowly becoming her friends as well. Alexis looked over at Blaise and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," she apologized.

"And I'm sorry I provoked you," said Blaise, smiling much to Alexis's surprise. "Next time I will remember that you inherited the Black family temper."

Alexis stuck her tongue out at the Slytherin and he smirked before letting his face fall back to its stoic default setting.

"Now," said Pansy, looking rather pleased, "who wants to play Exploding Snap?"

Alexis grinned, letting her mind clear of all her worries.

.

Quidditch practice went without a hitch later that day and the awkwardness between Alexis and Harry melted slowly as the team practiced so that by the time Angelina called it quits, the two best friends were back to talking as they regularly would. The two spent the rest of their Saturday catching up on classwork although it was mainly Alexis helping Harry do so because of his detentions all week. However, they never spoke about the events that had taken place the night before and it would seem that they were both okay with forgetting anything had almost happened between them.

They probably never would have talked about it had it not been for Hermione late Sunday night.

"So have you two talked yet?" she asked, interrupting Harry and Ron's (through Alexis) chess match.

"About what, Moony?" asked Harry, half paying attention to the bookworm as he scowled at Alexis for taking another one of his pawns.

Hermione sighed.

"About what happened Friday night."

Alexis knocked over her knight on accident. It scowled back up at her, looking personally insulted, but she paid it no mind. She looked up at Hermione with a betrayed look. However, she was surprised to find Harry looking at the bookworm with the same expression.

Harry spoke first after clearing his throat.

"No," he said roughly. "Padfoot and I haven't but we can." He turned back to Alexis who fought back a gulp. "My scar started hurting when Umbridge touched it after my detention. Moony and I don't think she's possessed but it was weird."

"Oh," said Alexis, trying her best not to sound relieved. "My arm hurt when I threw Blaise's note in the fireplace, which I think we can assume was around the same time."

"Yeah," said Harry, who also looked relieved about something. "Wait, Zabini gave you a note?"

"No," said Alexis. "He threw a piece of paper at me with words on it. It wasn't to me, Prongs. It was in Italian. Something _sí dolce lume uscia degli occhi suoi _or another. I don't know what-"

"So sweet a light issued from her eyes," said Hermione. Alexis and Harry both blinked at her.

"You know Italian?" asked Harry.

Hermione shook her head.

"No, I know Petrarch," said Hermione. "He's a poet from Italy during-"

"Zabini gave you poetry?" asked Harry over Hermione's history lesson.

"No," said Alexis. "He didn't give me anything. He threw it at me. And besides, what does it matter? Blaise is just a-"

"Guy," said Hermione.

"Exactly!" said Alexis. "He's just a-"

"No," said Hermione, cutting in. "I mean, Guy is at the window. Look."

Alexis turned around to face the window. Not only did she find Guy her owl but she also found another owl with him. The unfamiliar owl was a great deal larger than Guy, with yellow eyes the size of Guy in fact, and she looked very annoyed by Guys's constant fluttering about.

Hermione opened the window; Guy and the grand other owl flew in, and both swooped down next to Alexis. The new owl had a letter on its leg and when Alexis took it from her she fluttered her feathers before making a quick retreat out the window before Hermione could close it. Guy remained soaring around Alexis's head while chirping proudly as if he had delivered the letter himself.

Alexis looked down at the letter. Her name, Alexis Lestrange, along with a middle initial of B she did not know she had, was written in cursive gold ink. She admired the beauty in the writing of her last name, no doubt by someone who had written it several times before, before flipping the letter over to find the Lestrange family crest pressed in gold wax elegantly on the seal of the letter.

Alexis's hand went subconsciously to her neck where her family heirloom rested. She looked back and forth at her name and the crest before looking up at Harry and Hermione.

"Should I open it?" Alexis asked aloud.

"It would be best,"said Hermione. "It is, after all, addressed to you and it might be important."

"Or it's an attempt to have me allow the Lestrange family adopt me or whatever it is the Ministry wants," said Alexis pointedly.

"Or not," said Hermione with a sigh.

"Come on, Padfoot," said Harry. "If it's bad at least you'll know now instead of later."

"Point," said Alexis with a shrug. She opened the envelope and retrieved a letter addressed to her.

Alexis cleared her throat and read aloud quietly:

"Dear Alexis, I can only assume that you open this letter with a healthy amount of suspicion to what it may contain. No doubt you're friends have finally convinced you to do so under the pretexts that this letter may contain something of value to you. Do not fret, my dear, for I only assume this because it is what your father would have done, or rather, any Lestrange."

"Someone is rather confident on your parentage," said Hermione. McPherson snorted in agreement.

"Octanius seems like a rather confident person," said Harry. He peered down at the letter. "It is from him, isn't it Padfoot?"

Alexis nodded her head yes before the three continued to read only this time quietly and to themselves while Guy took up resting in Alexis's robe pocket.

_Though you may very well already know, for I have no doubt Lucius took a great joy in telling you, the role of your legal guardian will be opening up in the very near future. Both Lucius Malfoy and I are acceptable for this role as it is our duty as the acting heads of your families. However, as much as I know this topic needs to be discussed, it is not the reason behind my letter. I have written you because I wish to warn you and indirectly your friend Mr. Potter._

"Warn?" said Harry. "Why would he-"

"Shhh!" hissed Hermione. "Read and find out!"

_To but it plainly, my dear, things will not be easy for you this year. Our Minister Cornelius Fudge acts as if he has a personal vendetta with you, one I am sure you have notice much earlier than now, but now Mr. Potter and you Headmaster's situations are just a few galleons shy of your own. He wants nothing more than to destroy the three of your images because of his fear in losing face and, more importantly, having to admit he is wrong. Luckily for you, Fudge is not foolish enough to try and slander the Lestrange and Black family names without thinking twice on what repercussions he might have to face. You see, we Lestranges especially seemed to have gained a reputation for those that dirty our name having unfortunate accidents though I have no idea why._

Alexis snorted. For some reason, she could only imagine the smirk Octavius had on his face when he wrote this looked like that of a cheshire cat.

_Unfortunately, this is not the case for your friend Mr. Potter or your Headmaster. _

_As you are obviously aware, a new staff member has joined you at Hogwarts, a one Dolores J. Umbridge. I am sure you have already discovered the woman's not so well kept secret that she detests you like a vampire despises sunlight. I would ask that you avoid her but it will do neither of us any good. She will go after you, the rumor is that she already has, and it will not always just be in school sanctioned ways. I implore you, use caution around this woman and anyone she deems as trustworthy. The woman is power crazy and will abuse any form of power given to her, which leads me to my last and finally warning. By Monday, Dolores Umbridge will have nearly equal power to your Headmaster. I can not explain in more details now, though you will understand once you read the morning post, but I can restate my plea that you are cautious around her._

_I cannot say much more other than that I will not send you another letter of this kind and that you cannot reply to this letter. Even code is not safe, as codes can easily be broken, and your mail along with Mr. Potter's will be being watched as of tonight by the Ministry itself. In fact, I request you burn this letter when you are done with it for both our sakes._

_Lastly, I bid you a goodbye and I wish you the best of luck in the dreadful situation you are about to find yourself in. We still must discuss your guardianship but that is for another time and another place. Until then, remember, __Famille ne Première__._

_Lord Octanius Lestrange _

Alexis looked up from her letter and blinked. She looked over her shoulder at Harry and Hermione and waited for them to finish reading as well.

"So this Lord Lestrange," said Hermione when she finished, "he's your uncle?"

"He's my mother's husband's father's younger brother's only son," said Alexis with a nod. "So I guess uncle is the right term though he might technically be my second or third cousin."

"Or he's not even related to you at all," Harry pointed out.

"He is in Pureblood standards," said Alexis. "Even if Fudge is my dad, I'm still a Lestrange."

Harry looked green.

"Is he an option?" he asked weakly.

Alexis frowned at him. Hermione crossed her arms.

"Honestly, Harry!" Hermione said, shaking her head. "Do you think a troll like that could possibly have children?"

"Or sleep with my mom?" asked Alexis. "It may not seem like it, but I'm sure my mom has standards."

"I'd say so," said Hermione with a mixture of a snicker and a huff. Alexis and Harry both raised an eyebrow at her. "What? Have you seen what Rodolphus Lestrange looked like before Azkaban?"

Harry squirmed uncomfortably.

"Err-"

"And Barty Crouch Jr, was a looker despite his homicidal tendencies," Hermione continued. Alexis shrugged, not very interested in what the men that could be her father ranked on the attractive scale.

"He does have nice hair," she admitted, earning her a baffled look from Harry. "So did Riddle."

"Exactly," said Hermione. "Tom Riddle was the ideal boy before whatever caused him to look like a walking snakeman."

Alexis nodded her head before adding in complete obviousness to Harry's growing awkwardness, "Alright, that's sadly true, even if he did try to kill me."

"Plus," continued Hermione, pleased that Alexis had agreed with her, "despite the fact that he's our ex professor, Remus isn't awful looking. He has caught Tonks' attention anyways."

"He has the adorable smart guy look," added Alexis with another nod. She and Hermione both ignored the squirming Harry next to them. "Can you imagine if we get him some glasses to wear?"

Hermione squealed.

"And grey hair does add character," she pointed out.

"I'll make sure to tell him that in my next letter," said Alexis with a laugh.

"No need, we heard you quiet easily from here, right Moony?"

Three heads snapped to the fireplace where two heads were clearly visible in the flames. The first was Sirius, who looked very amused, and the second was Remus, who seemed to be as uncomfortable as Harry had been.

"Sirius!" hissed Harry, hurrying to the fireplace.

"Hey guys," said Alexis, joining Harry with Hermione.

"How much did you hear?" asked Hermione with a growing blush.

"Enough so that I'm going to be having a talk with Remus," said Sirius cheekily.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Alexis. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, I'm just surprised to find my two favorite people in the Common Room fireplace."

"It's not even close to the weirdest place we've ever been," chuckled Sirius.

"Now isn't the time for story telling, Sirius," said Remus, though a fond smile had formed on his lips. "We're here to reply to Harry's letter."

"Without resorting to a code," added Sirius, "and codes are breakable."

"You sent them a letter and didn't tell me?" Alexis asked Harry accusingly.

"I told Hermione," said Harry. "I just, forgot to tell you. Besides, it was unbreakable, right Sirius?"

"As far as I could tell," said Sirius with a smirk. "It was very good."

"But don't forget," said Remus, "we have our notepassers. It would save us the risk if you just use those."

"Oh yeah," said Harry, feeling a bit foolish. "I forgot that too."

"Well it's too late to worry about that now," said Sirius. "We need to be quick just in case we're disturbed - your scar. Well, I know it can't be fun when it hurts, but we don't think it's anything to really worry about. It kept aching all last year, didn't it?"

"Yeah, and Dumbledore said it happened whenever Voldemort was feeling a powerful emotion," said Harry. "So maybe he was just, I dunno, really angry or something the night I had that detention."

"It's possible," said Remus, processing everything Harry said. "And now that Voldemort is back it will be happening a lot more."

"So you don't think it had anything to do with Umbridge touching me when I was in detention with her?" Harry asked.

"I doubt it," said Sirius. "I know her by reputation and I'm sure she's no Death Eater."

"You could have fooled me," grumbled Alexis darkly. Harry and Remus snorted in agreement. "The bitch is a sadist and I mean big time."

"Yes, but the world isn't split into good people and Deatheaters," said Sirius with a wry smile. "I know she's a nasty piece of work, though -"

"I hate that woman," said Remus with a bit of a feral growl.

"Wow," said Alexis. "She's worse than I thought if Remus will openly state his dislike for her."

"I didn't even know you were capable of hate, Remmy," laughed Harry, unintentionally hitting both Alexis and Remus in the face with a déjà vu moment. Evidently Sirius had one too as he added,

"What a Prongslet thing to say, pup," Sirius laughed. "James would have said the same thing."

Harry beamed with pride.

"But why do you hate Umbridge, Remus?" said Hermione to Remus, trying to get the conversation back on point.

"She's damn well made it impossible for him to get a job, that's why," grumbled Sirius before Remus could answer. "All werewolves, actually."

"What does she have against werewolves?" asked Alexis.

"She's afraid of us," said Remus. "And no, I don't know why. She also hates all half humans. She's even campaigned to have merpeople rounded up and tagged last year."

"Imagine wasting your time and energy persecuting merpeople when there are little toerags like Kreacher on the loose," grumbled Sirius. Harry smirked while Alexis frowned.

"You know, Kreacher _likes_ me," she snapped, "because I'm nice to him."

"Yes, it has nothing to do with the fact that you look like your mother, his previous mistress," said a new voice.

A third head appeared in the fireplace making it look awfully cramp. Alexis frowned at the new addition.

"Swine," she said in her best indifferent tone.

"Lestrange," replied Swine just as plainly. He than smiled in a friendly manner towards Hermione and Harry. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter."

Hermione waved while Harry nodded his head politely.

"Anyways," said Swine, continuing on, "if your elf tries to put one more strangling dress robe I my wardrobe, I will give him the most decorative socks I have. Maybe I'll even be creative and give him ones that will strangle him in his sleep if they need cleaning..."

"They sell those?" asked Hermione cautiously.

"I'll find out in the morning," Swine said trailing off and making Sirius laugh. Remus rolled his eyes but couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Now," said Remus over Sirius's laughter, "what is Umbridge teaching you in class these days?"

"How to kill half-breeds?" asked Sirius when his laughter had almost subsided. Swine snorted but Hermione spoke.

"No, she's not teaching us anything at all!" complained Hermione passionately. "All we do in class is read the textbook and supposedly that will be enough for our O.W.L.s."

"And I was moved back to fifth year Defense," grumbled Alexis. "Fifth year! I took that with you Remus and got a perfect score! They can't possibly think that making me redo my O.W.L.s will do anyone any good-"

"Well, we can't have you of all people in advance classes, now can we?" cut in Swine. "Miss Future Deatheater."

"You and the birds," said Alexis very calmly, "can go fu-"

"Honestly, Hex!" said Hermione.

"Yourselves," finished Alexis. Harry tried his best not to smile at Alexis's words.

"You two just need to hug out your problems," he said with a laugh. "Don't you think that will fix everything, Sirius?"

Sirius barked another laugh while Remus replied for him, "If by fix, you mean make it so only one of them was left standing than yes. Yes, hugging would fix everything."

"Why isn't Umbridge teaching us any real magic?" asked Hermione, once more trying to keep the conversation on course.

"Because the Ministry, more specifically Fudge, doesn't want you trained in combat," answered Swine.

_"Trained in combat_?" repeated Harry incredulously. "What does he think we're doing here, forming some sort of wizard army?"

"That's exactly what he thinks you're doing," said Sirius, "or rather, that's exactly what he's afraid Dumbledore's doing — forming his own private army, with which he will be able to take on the Ministry of Magic."

There was a short pause before Alexis said, "_Can_ we form an army and take over the Ministry?"

Five pair of eyes landed on her and only Harry's looked thoughtful of her idea.

"What? It's not like we're lacking the resources and honestly, Fudge is a moron. He wouldn't be able to stop us and we'd be able to put someone intelligent in his place so we could actually start defending this freaking island from the war that's coming anyways... Please- please stop looking at me like I just kicked your cat, Hermione."

"It's just," said Hermione before shaking her head. "Sometimes you worry me, Hex."

"Well, I think it's brilliant," said Harry with a beaming smile. "Fudge _is_ a moron. We could easily-"

"And this is why I worry about the youth of today," sighed Swine.

"Right," said Remus. "Harry, Hex, under no circumstance will we ever take over the Ministry of Magic by force."

"Just by back room politics and shady dealings?" asked Alexis.

"Err, no," said Remus.

"What about through political conversion?" asked Harry.

"We could use scare tactics," added Alexis.

"What? Like leaving a dragon in the atrium that has 'Vote Fudge out of office' painted on it?" Harry asked Alexis.

"Well, it's better than kidnapping," grumbled Alexis. "And it might get rid of that horrible water fountain.

"That is the worst water fountain ever," said Harry.

"I know!"

"Maybe we could just campaign that we'll remove it if we're elected."

"But we're not running for anything."

"Well, maybe-"

"Do they do this a lot?" asked Swine in a tired voice. Alexis and Harry both silenced when they realized they had forgotten the others in the room.

"You have absolutely no room to complain," said Remus with a chuckle. "Tom-Carter Conversations could give even those two a run for their money."

"So, err, has- has Hagrid returned yet?" asked Harry with a quickly growing blush.

"Ah..." said Sirius, "well, he was supposed to be back by now, no one's sure what's happened to him." Then, seeing their stricken faces, he added quickly, "But Dumbledore's not worried, so don't you three get yourselves in a state; I'm sure Hagrid's fine."

"But if he was supposed to be back by now..." said Hermione in a small, worried voice.

"And his replacement teacher doesn't trust us after the unicorn incident..." said Alexis. The three adults raised their eyebrows.

"Err, we'll tell you later," said Harry, seeing the questioning look in their eyes. "We don't have much time."

"Yeah," said Alexis, "because I want to know what the hell is going on with Moody."

The three adults suddenly looked very grim.

"The Ministry," started Remus but Swine cut him off.

"Fudge had an ingenious moment after Alastor's house was attacked. Or at least he thought it was an ingenious moment. Anyways, he couldn't hurt you in the press because of your relatives but he still could hurt you."

Alexis's stomach flipped. Just as she feared, Moody's latest struggle was her fault again.

"Not to mention the fact that Al is widely known as Dumberdore's close friend and is very highly respected," continued Swine, "that hurting him would also hurt Dumbledore's chance at, what's the word Fudge said? Oh, yes! 'Recruiting more members to his army' if Al was marked too insane to be around."

"So they're just going to lock him up?" asked Alexis in a dangerous tone.

"That's barbaric!" exclaimed Hermione.

"There will be a trial," said Remus. "And you will have to be a witness in his defense, Hex."

"You make it sound like he's going to prison," scoffed Harry.

"It will be for Mad-Eye," said Sirius. "They be sending him to St. Mungo's if they find him unfit to be around."

"And they will be working their arses off to do just that," said Swine. "Fudge is expecting me to help as well, seeing that he was my sponsor through Auror training. I might even be questioning you, Lestrange, if Fudge has his way."

"Which he most likely will," said Remus grimly.

"But why the Malfoy's?" asked Alexis, trying not to think about Moody's trial. "And the Lestrange's? I get that their my family but they're both dominantly Dark Families. What could motivate Fudge to choose-"

"Do you know the amount of money both families donate to the Ministry each year?" asked Swine. "It's enough that I'd take one of their donations over ten years of my work pay and make over triple the galleons. Fudge trusts people who pay over people that are honest any day. As far as he's concerned, which isn't very much considering he hates you, either family would do you some good. They might even get you some manners."

Alexis growled in frustration but said nothing.

"And what's this about Umbridge getting more power?" asked Hermione.

Swine looked at her in surprise.

"How did you-"

"My uncle, Octanius Lestrange sent me a letter," said Alexis. She lifted said letter up so that the three fire-faces could see it. "It's mainly a warning about Umbridge and how she'll be coming after me and Harry. He told me to burn it once I was done reading it."

"May I see it?" asked Remus. "We might be able to know whether Octanius is recruitable or not."

"He won't be," said Alexis but she dropped the letter through the fire anyways. "He only sent it because of the Lestrange family code, _Famille ne Première."_

"Yes, but even so," said Remus. "It also may tell us where the rest of the Lestranges stand in the war."

"As for Umbridge's gain in power," said Swine. He shook his head. "The best thing I can tell you is watch your back and your teachers'. She will be going after everyone you care about."

"What do you-"

There was a noise on the stairs and all six heads turned its direction. Someone was heading downstairs from the boys dormitory. Alexis and Harry were quick to get on there feet while Hermione all but teleported to an armchair.

"For the last time, Prongs, theater is spelt t-h-e-a-t-e-r not r-e," improvised Alexis.

"You're mad," said Harry. "Who taught you to spell?"

"You're the one that's mad-"

Neville stumbled into the Common Room and the three friends sighed in relief. Alexis looked over her shoulder and was happy to find the fireplace empty of faces though a bit disappointed that she hadn't gotten a chance to say goodbye.

"We thought you were someone else," said Harry to the quizzical look Neville gave him. "Did we wake you?"

Neville shook his head.

"No, you didn't, but you do know it's three in the morning and we have Binns first thing?"

The three friends groaned in annoyance, not at all looking forward to the rest of their morning.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update! School is finally out but I'm busy with family things until the end of the month and I'll be away from the Internet until then.

I gave you Hermione and Hex bonding just because I love you all. Plus, Hermione is the (living) voice of reason in Alexis and Harry's lives/relationship. They both can go to her for anything.

Wonder what Harry and Cho were up to...

I had Alexis bonding a bit more with the Slytherins over her past and I couldn't help but to have her totally poke holes in their Pureblood supremacy ideology. Blaise had the misfortune of getting the moody Alexis that day though.

As Dennis isn't one for getting stage fright and the Slytherin already made their appearance, I skipped Quidditch practice this chapter.

Once again, you have all witnessed the amazing skills of Alexis and Harry at not talking about things that make them uncomfortable! #friendzonedsobad. #neverletmeusehashtagsagain.

The letter was fun to write despite it not sounding that great. I enjoyed pretending to have the mind of an aristocratic, family-oriented, socially-accepted sociopath. It was fun! Plus, I found the letter important because of all the things going on in Hex's life.

Now the fireplace conversation I did not like. I had way too much to say there and I was really crappy at organizing it all. The only thing I liked was having Sirius accompanied by Remus and later Swine. The rest sucked.

Lastly, I hated the chapter ending but couldn't figure out what else to say as I've been working on this chapter for so long it just wouldn't come to me.

Sorry guys again for how long I took to update!

**gossamermouse101**: haha, I'm glad you like Dennis! And yes, an almost kiss!

**aandm20**: me too!

**Raven that flies at night**: Hex and Harry are going to have a bumpy relationship if things keep up the way they are *hint hint*

**Goddess of Leo**: Well, I've done many things, including destroying your heart, soooo... Yeah. But fifth year classes with Hex will be fun! And no killing Lucius!... Yet... Maybe... This will be discussed at a later date...

**InLuvWithCandy**: lol yes, most of us would lose fighting Hex, especially when it's over Dennis!

**HazelVex**: then definitely Harry. We're both equally awkward at everything and super sassy. Seriously, his and my middle names should both be Sass (Takes a moment to say name with sass as middle name. Nods head in approval). It's ridiculous! My apologies for my Hex/Harry fluff as I suck at fluff but I do hope I got the emotions the two were feeling across at least! Hope you did well on your exams!

** 91**: Hex in Umbridge's class is next! It will be... Different... ;D sorry for the late update!

**EmoOwlQueen**: I apologize for the long wait!

**caring16**: Thank you! I passed everything!

**mwinter1**: here you go!

**jessica02**: while brushing your teeth, while pouring yourself a glass of milk or after giving someone a high five. Those are my guesses on how you broke your wrist.

**RAINBOWNEMESIS**: I'm glad you liked it! I'll try to give you more cliff hangers but there's only oh so much that is different from the original story so cliffhangers won't always seem cliffhangery (that is now a word). Thanks for the honest feedback!

**phoenixfelicis07**: mawahahaha... You know who is not who Harry was sending a dark look towards... No comment... Lol, poor Blaise isn't doing nothing! (Cedric: she used a double negative Ron: *sighs* you get used to it, mate Cedric: but that means- McPherson: kindly shut up, Puff) lol Harry Potter meets Star Wars- what a twist! And Dennis is used to prove to all Purebloods that Muggleborns are awesome in their own ways! Glad you enjoyed that... I couldn't help but make a Harry/Barty parallel that may or may not make a huge point later in the series... Lol, yes, poor Harry but now also poor, confused Hex... And Star Wars strikes again at the best time because denial is everywhere! (Mad Hatter: but not always where you think everywhere is McPherson: ... this isn't even your fiction)

**LyliLovexxxxx**: lol I'm glad you think so! And what's there to 'face up' about? ;P

**Kaylee13133**: lol holy mother of what in the hell is now my favorite thing to shout when confused. I'm super sorry I missed your birthday! I have no worthy excuses so I'll try to make the next chapter extra awesome just for you! But I might fail. It's a hit in miss these days. Again, sorry for the epic failure that was me missing your birthday! If I post a Oneshot soon I'll tell you ASAP

Guest: errr... No comment... Sorry, that's a spoiler like no other!

Again, sorry for the delay! I'm a horrible person, I know! Idk when the next update will be either but hopefully soon, the earliest Sunday. I'll try to post a oneshot by than at least!

Please review!

DCF


	13. A Moody Monday

Dedicated to **HazelVex**

Sorry guys but this chapter just would not come to me. Also, you'll notice a new OC character in this chapter that was not planned but is what inspired me to finish this chapter. Her creator is **HazelVex** and she has been added to my story in Hazel's honor. If any of you know **HazelVex** or were reading any of her stories, you'd understand why I'm doing this for her.

Please Enjoy

* * *

5 Chapter 13: A Moody Monday

Alexis had gotten a total of three hours of sleep (two technically as it had taken an hour to fall asleep), had taken thirty minutes to shower and prepare for the day, and had spent fifteen minutes walking down to the Great Hall with Harry and Hermione for breakfast. She, however, had only taken ten seconds to sit down at the Gryffindor House Table, take a sip of her goblet, pick up a copy of the _Daily Prophet_, and promptly spit her milk out.

"You have got to be kidding me," Alexis bemoaned, absentmindedly casting a cleaning spell on the unsuspecting second years she had just spit milk on. "Prongs, Moony, look at this nonsense."

Alexis slammed the paper down on the table and laid it flat, revealing a large photograph of Dolores Umbridge, smiling widely and blinking slowly at them from beneath the headline:

MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM: DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST-EVER "HIGH INQUISITOR"

"'High Inquisitor'?" said Harry darkly, his half-eaten bit of toast slipping from his fingers. "What does that mean?"

Hermione stepped in and read aloud:

"In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"'The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time,' said Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. 'He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve.'

"This is not the first time in recent weeks Fudge has used new laws to effect improvements at the Wizarding school. As recently as August 30th Educational Decree Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person.

"'That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts,' said Weasley last night. 'Dumbledore couldn't find anyone, so the Minister put in Umbridge and of course, she's been an immediate success —' "

"She's been a WHAT?" said Harry loudly.

"Who on God's Green Earth said she was a success!?" Alexis barked. She looked accusingly at the second years across from her and all three immediately started shaking their heads no hastily as to not receive the fifth year's wrath.

"Quit scaring the second years, Hex. There's more," said Hermione grimly. "'— an immediate success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts.'

"It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalized with the passing of Educational Decree Twenty-three, which creates the new position of 'Hogwarts High Inquisitor.'

"'This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the "falling standards" at Hogwarts,' said Weasley. 'The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post, and we are delighted to say that she has accepted.'

"The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts.

"'I feel much easier in my mind now that I know that Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation,' said Mr. Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. 'Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and will be glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation.'"

"The opinion of a Deatheater shouldn't count!" snapped Alexis. She stood up and yelled towards the Slytherin table, "What the hell, Theo!"

She was answered with several chuckles before Hermione continued:

"Among those 'eccentric decisions' are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the hiring of werewolf Remus Lupin, half giant Rubeus Hagrid, and delusional ex-Auror 'Mad-Eye' Moody, who as many of our readers know, is currently under review to be sentenced to St. Mungo's Mental Wards.

"Rumors abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts.

"'I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step toward ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repose confidence,' said a Ministry insider last night.

"Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts. "'Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office,' said Madam Marchbanks. 'This is a further disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore.' (For a full account of Madam Marchbanks' alleged links to subversive goblin groups, turn to page 17)."

Hermione finished reading and looked across the table at the fuming Alexis and Harry.

"So now we know how we ended up with Umbridge! Fudge passed this 'Educational Decree' and forced her on us! And now he's given her the power to inspect other teachers!" Hermione was breathing fast and her eyes were very bright. "I can't believe this. It's outrageous..."

"I know it is," said Harry. He looked down at his right hand, clenched upon the tabletop, and saw the faint white outline of the words Umbridge had forced him to cut into his skin.

But Alexis was laughing and not quietly either.

"What's so funny, Padfoot?" said Harry, staring at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Oh, I can't wait to see McGonagall inspected," said Alexis happily. "The toad won't know what's hit her."

Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn't help but to smile when Harry joined in on Alexis's giggling. However, the poor second years looked on the scene in complete puzzlement, wonder if when they too reached their O.W.L.s levels they would become emotionally unstable.

.

Professor Binns was the first teacher not to say anything about Alexis retaking his O.W.L. level class but then again, Professor Binns called everyone in his class Perkins. Snape, however, was a different story. Having been the one that told Alexis of her different schedule he had not bombarded her with questions as to why she was in his classroom but instead made her sit in front of the class and separated from everyone else.

He did not speak to her at first, other than to tell her where she was to sit, but instead went straight to handing out her fellow classmates graded homework.

"I have awarded you the grades you would have received if you presented this work in your O.W.L," said Snape. "This should give you a realistic idea of what to expect in your examination.

"The general standard of this homework was abysmal. Most of you would have failed had this been your examination. I expect to see a great deal more effort for this week's essay on the various varieties of venom antidotes, or I shall have to start handing out detentions to those dunces who get D's. Now get started on your Strengthening Solution - not you Lestrange."

Alexis sighed dramatically.

"You're no fun," she muttered and smirked when she saw Snape's lip twitch ever so slightly that it could have been easily mistaken as a muscle twitch.

"You may have passed your N.E.W.T. level in here but does not mean I am not your professor, Lestrange."

'_Actually that's exactly what that means,'_ Alexis thought and this time she was positive she's saw Snape's lip twitch.

"Make a batch of Wolfsbane, Lestrange," said Snape. "Without your book."

"Yes sir, professor sir," said Alexis before getting to work. She didn't have to look up to know that Draco was shaking his head at her.

After Potions, Alexis walked to lunch with Harry and Hermione. They were greeted by the twins who immediately went into detail about Umbridge's inspection of Charms.

"She just sat there, with her little clipboard, scribbling notes," complained Fred as if Umbridge had been cutting her toenails on his desk instead of reviewing his Charms class.

"And she kept interrupting," added George. "But you know what Professor Flitwick's like, he treated her like a guest, didn't seem to even bother him at all."

"His eye did twitch though when she pulled out the tape measurer," mused Angelina who took a seat next to George as she spoke.

Alexis looked up at Angelina with a horror stuck face. She was just about to let out a rant about Umbridge when Fred yawned loudly and threw an arm across Hermione's shoulders. The action itself confused Alexis so she stopped abruptly.

"So what class do you have next, 'mione?" Fred asked while casually squeezing Hermione's far shoulder.

"Arithmancy," answered Hermione, who seemed unperturbed by Fred's arm over her. "Harry and Hex have Professor Trelawney."

"There's a teacher that'll fail her evaluation," chuckled George.

"Trelawney is an excellent teacher," said Alexis, her eyes snapping away from the confusing sight of Hermione and Fred.

"She always predicts my death," deadpanned Harry.

"Yeah," said Alexis, "but nobody but the twins have ever failed her O.W.L. Exam and they only failed because they kept arguing over who was destined to be awarded Sexiest Wizard Alive in their future."

"If rather have her than Umbridge," muttered Hermione. "That woman treats us like children!"

"We could charm all of her clothes so they're pink but it be a waste of a prank," said a soft but unshaken voice. Six heads snapped towards the direction it came from to find a small, black haired beauty watching them all with unperturbed, almost amused, silver-grey eyes flaked with blue and black. The girl was very pale like Alexis but could not be older than thirteen, nonetheless she smiled up at the older student in her house as if they were on even ground.

When no one spoke in response to the girl's words, she continued.

"Perhaps we could change all the cats on her office wall into werewolves during the full moon" she continued. "Or swap her picture of Fudge with a picture of Bruce Willis. He's very popular this year even if he is a Squib."

The young girl waited patiently for a reply. Alexis, being the first one to recover from the shock of someone joining their conversation, shook her head and fought back a giant smile.

"I like you, kid," she said with an unstoppable chuckle. "What's your name?"

"Avril," stated the girl proudly. "And I already know who you all are. I'm in the same classes as Dennis and he told me - plus you spat milk on me this morning. So are we going to prank the toad or not?"

There was another small pause but this one consisted of everyone turning to the twins. Fred and George made eye contact before looking at the small girl and beginning a conversation between the two of them with broken sentences.

"Are you thinking-?"

"She has potential-"

"And we could use-"

"Not to mention she's small enough-"

"And her personality gives her-"

"Don't forget her creativity-"

"Werewolves and Muggles-"

"So we're in agreement?"

"Oh yes, brother," finished George with a grin. "We're in agreement."

"You don't think we're being rash do you?"

"Of course not! Do you?"

"Never," chuckled Fred. He nodded once before he and George both stood up and surrounded the second year.

Avril looked up at the twins with both amused and curious eyes. No fear showed despite the fact that Fred and George were grinning Cheshire grins behind her. The twins both placed a hand on the girl's shoulders. Fred spoke first.

"We have decided-" he began.

"-that is Fred and I-" added George.

"- that you have shown your potential today," continued Fred. "And made yourself worthy of our gift. We mark you as our squire."

"Our apprentice," added George. "We shall take you under our wing-"

"-and teach you all there is to know about pranking-"

"-hassling, tricking, teasing- "

"- etc, etc, -"

"- because you have shown potential-"

"- and because everyone else has been lacking -"

" -so you're our last option-"

"- but also because we need some one to carry on our legacy when we go into the great big world and leave Hogwarts behind," finished Fred. "What do you say, kid?"

Avril blinked up at the twins three times. She smiled widely before saying with a shrug in attempt to hide her excitement:

"Sure, sounds like fun."

Hermione's forehead then thumped to the table with a loud groan. If anything, Alexis saw Fred grin wider.

.

After lunch, Alexis and Harry made their way up to the Divination Tower along with the rest of their classmates. Lavender Brown kept a safe distance from them while keeping a sheepish expression even when she was surrounded by the twins Parvati and Padma.

Alexis pulled up a pillow next to Harry and Neville, who had been partners in Professor Trelawney's class since Ron died.

"You'd think Professor Trelawney would have foreseen you being moved to our class and had an extra seat set," laughed a Hufflepuff boy Alexis was unfamiliar with.

"No," said Alexis, "I wouldn't think that, because I know that having the Inner Eye doesn't mean you know everything. But you wouldn't know that child, because you don't have the gift."

Having said her last sentence in a horrendous attempt at a mystical tone, both Harry and Neville laughed while the Hufflepuff boy sneered.

"Like you can make predictions," huffed the boy.

Harry shook his head.

"If you know what's good for you," he said seriously, all laughter gone, "you won't ask her to."

"Because she hasn't been wrong yet," added Neville just as Professor Trelawney entered the room. However, Trelawney wasn't the only teacher to enter, for at that very moment, Umbridge's toad face appeared out of the trapdoor.

"Good afternoon, Professor Trelawney," said Professor Umbridge with her wide smile that reminded Alexis of a frog with piranha teeth. "You received my note, I trust? Giving the time and date of your inspection?"

Professor Trelawney nodded curtly and, looking very disgruntled, turned her back on Umbridge and began giving out copies of _Dream Oracle_. Still smiling, Professor Umbridge grasped the back of the nearest armchair and pulled it to the front of the class so that it was a few inches behind Professor Trelawney's seat. She then sat down, took her clipboard from her flowery bag, and looked up expectantly, waiting for the class to begin.

_'This is going to be a long class period,'_ Alexis mused to Harry who nodded his head in agreement.

"So what did you dream about, Harry?" Neville asked, opening up his book. "And don't say nothing again. I had to make up s dream last time."

Harry frowned obviously not happy with Neville. Alexis's eyes were following Umbridge, who had abandoned her chair to follow Trelawney around the room as she spoke to her students. Umbridge seemed to be ceaselessly writing notes, much to Professor Trelawney's annoyance.

"But I didn't dream of anything," hissed Harry, all too aware of how close the two teachers were drawing to their table.

"Sure you did," said Alexis, prompting him. "You said something this morning about dreaming you were having tea with a herd of centaurs and a friendly giant before joining me, Hedwig, and Fluffy for sweet rolls in the kitchen. Dobby was there in a pair of Dumbledore's socks and our waiter was a werewolf in a pink apron. Remember?"

Harry blinked at her. He shook head before looking at Neville.

"Did you get all that?" he asked and Neville failed to hold back his snort just as Umbridge and Professor Trelawney reached the table closest to them consisting of Lavender and Parvati. Professor Umbridge was making another note on her clipboard and Professor Trelawney was looking extremely put out.

"Now," said Umbridge, looking up at Trelawney and cutting her off from her conversation with Lavender about her latest dream, "you've been in this post how long, exactly?"

Professor Trelawney scowled at her, arms crossed and shoulders hunched as though wishing to protect herself as much as possible from the indignity of the inspection. After a slight pause in which she seemed to decide that the question was not so offensive that she could reasonably ignore it, she said in a deeply resentful tone, "Nearly sixteen years."

"Quite a period," said Professor Umbridge, making a note on her clipboard that for some reason bothered Alexis immensely. "So it was Professor Dumbledore who appointed you?"

"That's right," said Professor Trelawney shortly.

Professor Umbridge made another note. The scratching of her quill on the paper could be heard over the loud silence of the room where everyone was watching the two teachers.

"And you are a great-great-granddaughter of the celebrated Seer Cassandra Trelawney?"

"Yes," said Professor Trelawney, holding her head a little higher. Another note on the clipboard.

"But I think — correct me if I am mistaken — that you are the first in your family since Cassandra to be possessed of second sight?"

"These things often skip — er — three generations," said Professor Trelawney.

Professor Umbridge's toadlike smile widened.

"Of course," she said sweetly, making yet another note. "Well, if you could just predict something for me, then?"

She looked up inquiringly, still smiling. Professor Trelawney had stiffened as though unable to believe her ears.

"I don't understand you," said Professor Trelawney, clutching convulsively at the shawl around her scrawny neck.

"I'd like you to make a prediction for me," said Professor Umbridge very clearly.

It was at that moment Alexis had had enough.

"The Inner Eye does not work on command!" Alexis snapped in Trelawney's defense. In all actuality she didn't believe in Divnination but she would do anything to argue with Umbridge. "More importantly, Professor Trelawney is too skilled to be wasting her time on a simple prediction. Professor, if you wouldn't mind, may I try a prediction?"

Harry bit back a smile, as did the rest of the Gryffindors in the classroom. Lavender had to bite her fist behind her book to keep from making sound for she, along with the other Gryffindors all knew of Alexis's unnatural gift to guess (as Alexis refused to let it be called predict) what was going to happen. Professor Trelawney, who was looking at Alexis as if she were her saving grace, didn't hesitate to agree.

Umbridge looked crossly at Alexis and sniffed as if she had smelt something foul.

"Very well," she said before taking a seat. "Make your prediction, Miss Lestrange."

Alexis fought back a smile and instead tried to look very serious. She took Umbridge's pudgy, ring covered hand into her own and began saying the first things that came to her.

"I see," said Alexis slowly as if to draw effect, "I see something dark in your future... something cold to the touch and dark. And I see, I see horses? No, not horses. I see centaurs inviting you to tea. Be warned, they do not take to rejection lightly. And... And... No... It can not be!"

"What is it that you see my child?" asked Trelawney, her mystical voice only adding to the comedy the other children saw.

"It is too dark!" said Alexis dramatically, her free hand pressing against her forehead as she sighed looking aghast. "Professor, it is best I not say!"

"What is it?" the Hufflepuff boy from earlier asked.

"Tell us, Alexis," soothed Trelawney, who was either believing Alexis's act a bit too much or was merely playing along. Alexis couldn't tell. "Tell us so that we may help our fellow ... teacher in her struggle to come."

"Yes, hurry up and tell me, Lestrange," said Umbridge, not at all sounding amused.

Alexis hid her smile only barely then. She leaned closer to Umbridge as if to tell her a secret.

"I see... In your very own office... I see, on the next full moon -"

"Spit it out already," snapped Umbridge.

"Werewolves!" Alexis cried and several students fell out of their chairs gasping for air. Harry and Neville both did, though they were gasping for air, having had fought the urge to laugh the whole time Alexis spoke and had finally cracked.

Trelawney gasped accordingly too, only adding to the great 'prediction', but what had really sent the whole thing over the edge was that for the split moment Alexis's eyes met Umbridge's, she saw an unfiltered amount of fear in them. The pink wearing toad suddenly looked terrified but as quickly as her fear had come it disappeared and was replaced with a sour look.

"And this is what you teach your students?" Umbridge asked dryly. She immediately returned to taking notes. "Hardly beneficial to their learning."

"Just because you don't understand it doesn't mean it's not beneficial, you pink wearing toad," Alexis snapped and this time her classmates actually did gasp. It was clear to everyone Alexis had finally crossed the line.

Umbridge stood up with a dangerous look on her toad like face. If looks could kill, Alexis would have been Avada Kedavra'd into next week as would Umbridge from the look Alexis was shooting back at her. Professor Umbridge went to speak, no doubt something venomous, when someone else beat her too it.

"Miss Lestrange, see me after class so that we can discuss your punishment for misbehaving," said Professor Trelawney in stern, ask-no-questions tone for perhaps the first time in history. Umbridge looked back at her with a cold smile.

"No need, professor," she said smiling a sharp smile back at her. "I have a punishment perfect for our little foul child."

"And whatever it is," said Trelawney firmly, "I will take it into consideration but as I am the teacher responsible for any and all wrong doings in _my_ classroom, I will decide and choose Miss Lestrange's punishment. Excessive punishment is forbidden at Hogwarts and as I plan to punish 'our little foul child' for her actions I must remind you that you may not."

The amount of glaring passed between Umbridge and Trelawney was almost awkward for the rest of the class. Finally, it was Umbridge that broke eye contact first with a loud huff before she returned to her seat and scribbled several lines down on her notes.

When class finally ended, Professor Umbridge was the first to disappear down the ladder.

"Good riddance," spat Alexis once the Defense teacher was out of sight before she approached Professor Trelawney at her desk. Trelawney did not look up at her right away but instead straightened a few piles of books before turning her owl eyes onto Alexis when the rest of the class had left.

"Alexis," she said, dropping the Miss Lestrange she had only ever used today and going back to Alexis's first name. "I'm afraid I will have to take fifty points from the Gryffindor house for your actions today."

Alexis bowed her head. She had never had points taken from her by Professor Trelawney. Trelawney's lip twitched as she continued,

"But I will also be giving you twenty points for excelling in today's lesson," she said, making Alexis look up, surprised, "another twenty for volunteering to make a prediction, five for making sure Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom paid attention in class, and five more successfully frightening the pink wearing toad."

Alexis couldn't stop herself from snickering at Trelawney's last comment and the Divinations teacher did not attempt to hide her smile.

"And another five," Professor Trelawney added lightly, still smiling fondly at Alexis, "for being exactly the kind of woman Tom and I hopped you'd be."

Alexis froze, her laughter dying in her throat as confusion swept over her. Professor Trelawney didn't seem to notice as she patted Alexis's cheek affectionately before turning around to fix the book on the shelf behind her desk. Alexis simply stood there, mouth agape as she tried to piece together what her teacher had just said. Trelawney eventually noticed her and turned around with a quizzical look.

"Shouldn't you be heading to class, dear?" Professor Trelawney asked sounding confused.

Alexis still gaped, trying to find words.

"Oh yes," said Trelawney suddenly realizing something. "Detention for two weeks. Although I know you participate in that Quidditch sport so we shall make sure to work around it, alright dear? Now, off you go."

Unable to argue, Alexis descended the ladder out of the Divination Tower and hurried herself towards the Defense classroom but not without a one on one conversation with her late guardian.

"You and Professor Trelawney were friends?" Alexis hissed, skipping several steps as she made her way down flight after moving flight of stairs.

'_Yes_,' said McPherson almost lazily. '_Sybill and I were friends in school and after_.'

"And you didn't tell me?" she asked sounding rather offended.

'_Oh, you're so going to get it,_' snickered Ron. Cedric groaned.

'_What will she do?_' he asked with a sigh. '_Give him the silent treatment? We're in her head_.'

'_Thank you pretty boy,'_ said McPherson. Cedric, unlike Ron, didn't even bother acting offended by the older man's words. '_Hex, there's a lot of things we never got to talk about and some of it was for the best.'_

_'Like the fact your best friend killed you,' _snorted Ron.

_'Or the fact that you named Hex after your cousin,'_ added Cedric.

"Or what my parents' names were," said Alexis, reaching the fourth floor.

'_First_,' started McPherson, '_I took an Unbreakable Oath not to tell anyone who your parents are, including you. As for the other two, they were my business._'

Alexis stopped in her steps. She crossed her arms with a glint in her eyes as she stared at the wall across from her as if it were a person she wanted nothing more than to throttle to death.

"They were your business?" she asked dangerously. "Your business is _my_ business. I was the one you raised, fed me, clothed me, cared for me. I saw you die- I saw Swine kill you. How is that not my business?"

McPherson was not slow on the reply.

'_Is it any of my business who you fantasies kissing at random moments of the day?_' he asked coolly.

Alexis sputtered, her ears turning a bright red as her cheeks blushed violently.

"That- that is completely different!" she protested.

'_Sure, Hex,' _McPherson chuckled along with Ron and Cedric. '_Whatever you say._'

Alexis frowned before storming down the hall.

"Damn you three to hell," she growled as she unknowingly pasted the second year Avril who had seen the whole on going from her place on the stairs. She watched Alexis disappear inside the Defense classroom before shaking her head.

"Fifth year does something to you, I swear," she muttered before skipping away.

.

In all retrospect, Defense Against the Dark Arts could have gone better but for that to have happened Alexis and Harry couldn't have been there. The problem all started when Hermione raised her hand in class.

"What is it this time, Miss Granger?" Professor Umbridge asked quietly after assigning her students to read the second chapter of _Common Defensive Theories and Their Derivation_. Alexis had a feeling she had missed something with how quietly Umbridge was speaking, as if not to draw attention to whatever Hermione was going to ask about.

"I've already read chapter two," said Hermione.

"Well then, proceed to chapter three."

"I've read that too. I've read the whole book."

Professor Umbridge blinked but recovered her poise almost instantly. Alexis almost snorted at the sight.

"Well, then, you should be able to tell me what Slinkhard says about counterjinxes in chapter fifteen."

"He says that counterjinxes are improperly named," said Hermione promptly. "He says 'counterjinx' is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable."

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows, looking impressed against her will.

"But I disagree," Hermione continued.

Alexis had to look away then when Professor Umbridge's raised higher, almost to her bow, making her look like a comical frog.

"You disagree?"

"Yes, I do," said Hermione, who, unlike Umbridge, was not whispering, but speaking in a clear, carrying voice that had by now attracted the rest of the class's attention. "Mr. Slinkhard doesn't like jinxes, does he? But I think they can be very useful when they're used defensively."

Oh, you do, do you?" said Professor Umbridge, forgetting to whisper and straightening up. "Well, I'm afraid it is Mr. Slinkhard's opinion, and not yours, that matters within this classroom, Miss Granger."

"But —" Hermione began.

"That is enough," said Professor Umbridge. She walked back to the front of the class and stood before them, all the jauntiness she had shown at the beginning of the lesson gone. "Miss Granger, I am going to take five points from Gryffindor House.

There was an outbreak of muttering at this

"What for?" said Harry angrily.

"Don't you get involved!" Hermione whispered urgently to him.

"For disrupting my class with pointless interruptions," said Professor Umbridge smoothly.

"But you can't just teach us solely on opinions," threw out Alexis, "especially a bias one. We're supposed to be taught facts."

"You did not raise your hand, Lestrange," hissed Umbridge dangerously. "And you dare insult the opinion of a world renown and credited author?"

Alexis, with her right hand now raised, added, "My most humble apologies. I'll be sure to write you and Mr. Slinkhard a personal apology letter once I finish my two weeks of detention."

_'She won't be really writing them apology letters, will she?_' asked Ron.

'_With the amount of sarcasm she just used?_' Cedric countered.

'_Get your red head in the game, ginger,'_ said McPherson leading to a scowl from Ron.

There was, in the far corner of the room on the Slytherin side, a noise made that sounded similar to a snort but was quickly covered with a cough. Alexis turned slightly to see Blaise and Theo out of the corner of her eye looking anywhere but her direction as they both coughed while Draco sat across from her with Pansy pleading with his eyes for Alexis to shut up.

As luck would have it, Professor Umbridge either did not notice Alexis's sarcasm or she ignored it and instead went int a speech.

"I am here to teach you using a Ministry-approved method that does not include inviting students to give their opinions on matters about which they understand very little. Your previous teachers in this subject may have allowed you more license, but as none of them — with the possible exception of Professor Quirrell, who did at least appear to have restricted himself to age-appropriate subjects — would have passed a Ministry inspection —"

"Yeah, Quirrell was a great teacher," said Harry loudly, "there was just that minor drawback of him having Lord Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head."

Alexis did not hold back her groan when the rest of the class fell deadly silent.

"I think another week's detentions would do you some good, Mr. Potter," said Umbridge sleekly. "And you, Miss Lestrange, may see me after class."

"Wonderful," Alexis muttered once Umbridge turned her back to the class. She waited until she was sure Umbridge would not look they're way before she hit her best friend on the back of the head with her hand.

'_You will tell Professor McGonagall what that toad is making you do in detention before you attend it tonight,' _Alexis ordered.

'_It doesn't matter, Hex,_' Harry scowled, looking back down at his text book.

'_Tell her or I will.'_

There was a pause and then -

"Fine," Harry whispered quietly.

Alexis smiled to herself before spending the rest of the class staring at her textbook.

When class finally did end, Harry and Hermione promised to wait outside for Alexis who waited very calmly in her seat as her other fellow fifth years left. Once they were all outside and the classroom door were closed, Umbridge, finding that Alexis had absolutely no intentions of moving from her own desk except to leave the classroom, approached Alexis in what the Defense teacher probably thought was a menacing March. She leaned forward on Alexis's desk with both hands, her eyes narrow and her face looking almost uncannily like that of a toad about to croak.

"Let us get something straight, Miss Lestrange," growled Umbridge in the scariest nice tone Alexis had ever heard. "You are nothing but a little speck of dust on the eyelash of the Wizarding world. A little piece of dust."

"Remember Professor," Alexis said smoothly. "Even a speck of dust can blind you if you're not careful."

Professor Umbridge looked dangerous for a long while without saying a word. Alexis simply stared at her, displaying a great deal of restraint when she didn't say any of the insults running through her head most being supplied by Ron.

"Are we done, ma'am?" Alexis asked as close to being polite as she could. "Students aren't allowed to skip dinner and Professor Snape said he'd give me another detention if I do."

"You are dismissed," huffed Umbridge reluctantly.

Alexis did not hesitate to leave.

.

"You're telling me," Alexis asked in complete disbelief, "that even after you told her, Professor McGonagall is still making you go to detention with that - that - that-"

"That no-good, soulless, pink-wearing, pencil-pushing, Minster's butt-kissing, sadistic, foul, toad-woman?" offered softly Avril from across the table next to Dennis and Collin.

"Yes!" said Alexis before turning towards the second year. "Wait a minute. If you're a second year, why the he-"

"Language," said Hermione absentmindedly.

"-heck haven't I met you until this year?" Alexis asked.

Avril shrugged.

"It might have something to do with your best friend having been in the TriWizard Tournament, or that you were distracted by your Bulgarian boyfriend, or the fact that Dennis is far more adorable than I am, or because you had no reason to get to know the first years last year," offered Avril before smiling. "That and I had Dragon Pox and was in the hospital wing most of the year."

"Well, if you had started school two years earlier, you and Hex could have been the best of friends," joked Harry. Alexis glared at him.

"You did not answer my question!" she snapped, stabbing her fork into her potatoes a little harsher than necessary and causing some of it to splat on the table.

Harry simply swallowed his next bite of food before smiling a smile that didn't reach his eyes at Alexis. He stood up, kissed Alexis on the top of her hair (which led to Alexis fighting back a blush for some reason), sent a strange grin towards the Slytherin table, and walked away without another word. The table was silent with his absence for a total of three seconds.

"Huh," said Avril, looking a bit surprised. "I owe you five Knuts Dennis, they _are_ dating."

"Told you!" cried Dennis proudly.

The rest of the table roared with laughter while Alexis sputtered incoherent responses to the newest member of the group's words. When the laughter did not die down, Alexis buried her head in her hands with a loud groan.

"Ever feel like we missed the joke, Blaise?" asked the familiar drawl of Theo from behind Alexis.

"Never," stated Blaise plainly.

Alexis snapped around so fast she gained a creak in her neck. She grabbed both of the Slytherin boys' arms and pulled them forward with so much force that Theo staggered to stay on his feet.

"You two," Alexis said quickly. "You two know I'm not dating Harry, right?"

"Of course," said Blaise without even a hint of sarcasm that it threw Alexis for a loop. Thankfully, Theo added after him:

"Potter and you could never be dating," he said with a smirk Alexis still wasn't comfortable with. "Not with how close he and that Chang girl are."

Alexis let go of the two Slytherins and turned back to her housemates.

"You see." She said victoriously, although she didn't feel very victorious. Instead she felt very confused.

.

It wasn't until just before eight o'clock and only a few minutes before curfew that Neville told Alexis that Harry had been lying to her. As it would have it, while Alexis and Hermione went inside to have dinner, Harry waited in the Entrance Hall to talk to Professor McGonagall about Umbridge's method of detention but that was not the case.

"Professor McGonagall walked right past him," said Neville, unaware of what Alexis had asked Harry to do like everyone else. "Harry was talking to Cho the whole time."

"What were you even doing waiting in the Entrance Hall, Neville?" asked Hermione.

"Oh," said Neville, "Parvati and Padma wanted to talk to me. They asked me if I would escort them to Hogsmeade."

"So they asked you on a date?" squealed Hermione.

Neville blushed, "It isn't a da-"

"That's wonderful, Neville!" sang Hermione. She then turned to her left to find Alexis not there. The raven haired girl was instead storming down the hall in the opposite direction. "Hex, where are you going?"

"To see Professor McGonagall," Alexis called back over her shoulder.

"But it's almost curfew!"

Alexis ignored her friends last remark and hurried herself to the Gryffindors Head of House's office. She barely knocked on the door before barging inside the room to find her Transfigurations teacher grading papers at her desk.

"Miss Lestrange," said Professor McGonagall, her lip stretched thin, "this is highly-"

"That toad woman is making Harry serve another week of detention because of speaking out of turn and like last week she's making him write lines with a blood quill that's scaring his hand to read 'I must not tell lies' and he was supposed to tell you about it but he didn't because he's stubborn but I know that there is no way blood quills are allowed to be legally used on students!" said Alexis all in one breath.

Professor McGonagall blinked for only two seconds before standing up from her desk and leading Alexis out of her office in a cold silence. They did not stop until they reached Professor Umbridge's office, and, very much like Alexis, McGonagall did not wait for Umbridge to reply to her knock before barging in. With one swift glance over the pink and cat covered room, McGonagall's eyes locked on Harry's steadily bleeding hand for only a second before she spoke.

"To bed, Mr. Potter," she said in a dangerously low tone even Alexis shivered at. "You as well, Miss Lestrange. Five points will be added to the Gryffindor House for you informing me of this clear disregard for student safety and proper student discipline and you will not be serving anymore detentions this week, Mr. Potter. Now go so I may chat with your... professor."

There was something in Professor McGonagall's tone that sounded far too similar to a lioness growling before she attacked so it was no surprise when both fifth years quickly made themselves scarce and left the office. The door closed with a loud click but Alexis was unable to hear a single word shared between the two teachers before Harry was yelling at her.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Harry snapped before turning towards the stairs. He did not slow down his stride when Alexis failed to join him, to stunned to move.

"Excuse me?" Alexis finally asked once she was able to pick up her feet again. "_That_ was me getting you out of a situation you didn't deserve to be in."

"I could have handled it," Harry hissed to his left when Alexis caught up with him.

"Your hand is bleeding profusely," Alexis snapped back. "You expect me to believe that was you, 'handling it'?"

"It's not your problem," Harry fired back as they continued to climb the steps.

"You promised you'd tell McGonagall yourself," said Alexis. "You lied to me!"

"And you lied to me!" Harry sneered, grabbing Alexis's finally healed wrist. "Or did you forget that?"

"I didn't forget anything," growled Alexis, pulling her wrist free. "You're the one forgetting that we're best friends."

Harry laughed coldly.

"I'm forgetting?" he chuckled. "I'm not the one who told a secret to a teacher!"

"To protect you!" Alexis defended.

"It doesn't matter!" Harry shouted back. "It was a secret between us! You shared it! How would you like it if I shared one of yours?"

Alexis's blood ran cold. She sneered dangerously at Harry.

"Don't you try to threaten me," she growled, pushing Harry roughly once they reached the seventh floor. "I was helping you."

"You didn't help me at all!" Harry barked back, pushing Alexis just as roughly.

Alexis, growing far angrier than ever before, slapped him harshly against the cheek in response. Harry's hands covered his cheek in response and for a brief moment Alexis feared she might have done the same thing to him that she had down to Barty last year, leaving his cheek permanently damaged. However, Harry removed his hands to reveal only an angry, red hand mark and a very feral grin on his lips. His eyes lit up with something sinister that wasn't at all like Harry and it was at that moment that Alexis was truly terrified of her best friend.

She took a step back only to have Harry throw her over his shoulders and carry her towards the Gryffndor Common Room.

"Put me down!" Alexis ordered but all it did was result in Harry chuckling an off character chuckle.

"Oh, I will," he said dangerously before turning to the Fat Lady and saying, "Mimbulus mimbletonia."

The portrait swung open to reveal the Common Room and Harry stepped inside. Alexis could not see inside, however, as she was hanging over Harry's shoulder with her face towards the closing portal. She could, however, hear awkward shifting of feet and Harry growling.

"What?" Harry snapped to whoever it was in the Common Room.

"Harry-" the voice of Hermione started.

"I want to apologize for last week, Harry," said Seamus's voice suddenly. "I didn't mean to insult you or your parents. I should have asked for your side of the story first. I'm sorry, mate."

Harry shifted his feet seemingly oblivious to the fact that Alexis was still on his shoulders.

"Finally decided to gain some sense?" Harry asked but his voice lacked spite.

Seamus did not respond aloud so Alexis could only assume he had nodded his response.

"Anything else?" Harry asked, the snap in his tone returning.

"Oh, I have a question," said the voice of Fred.

"Why is your hand bleeding?" asked George.

"And your cheek look like you've been slapped?" asked Dean's voice.

"And why is Hex on your shoulders?" added Alicia.

"And why did you get another week of detention?" threw in Angelina's voice sounding miffed.

Wordlessly, Harry lowered Alexis carefully to the ground but did not release her immediately. With his arm still over her shoulder and their backs to the crowd, he whispered quietly to her, all anger towards her gone, "Should you tell them or should I?"

* * *

OMG Harry, why are you so moody?! Poor Hex is confused by all the mood swings.

Anyways, this chapter had a lot in it including: the first appearance of Avril, confusion thanks to Trelawney, Alexis's first real verbal fight with Umbridge, some of our favorite Slytherins' opinions, hints at McGonagall going ham on the toad, and ANOTHER fight between Hex and Harry that ends abruptly and unexpectedly for Hex. Oh, and Neville missing something completely.

What should next chapter contain? A few things but mostly *drumroll* _Dumbledore's Army_! Also Viktor and my personal favorite character tied with Alexis and a long list of others in this story.

Again, apologies for the long wait but this chapter would not write for a long time. Next chapter will not take as long.

Review Responses:

**gossamermouse101**: lol poor Cho. She didn't do nothin'!

**RAINBOWNEMESIS**: glad you liked it! The letter was tough though and will play more of a role later on. Hope this was cliffhangery for you!

**53466lc**: thank you! Shame they fight more than they bicker in this chapter.

**InLuvWithCandy**: lol sorry but the series isn't over yet!

**phoenixfelicis07**: Actually, whenever I hear _Life in the Fast Lane_, I think of Remus and Bellatrix because Remus is handsome but covered in scars and Bellatrix is pretty but terminal, as in, she'll kill you without hesitation and just for fun. Alery is more _Desperado_ especially right now and Vex is more of _The Best of My Love_ in Vikotr's stand point (hint hint). Poor Hermione is stuck in the middle of Alery and despite wanting to do nothing more she can't just shove the two of them in a closet, locket, and shout over they're protesting "I'm not letting you out until one of you professes your feelings for the other!" before laughing manically and snogging Fred in the corner. No, Hermione has more class than that but she might just have to for those two lol. Again, poor Cho, getting all the hate. The Slytherins will be having a lot more fun with the Gryffindors too thanks to Hex ;) Glad you love Octanius, (more of him to come!) and he should have a good feel for Umbridge and Fudge as he's a sneaky Slytherin with a way with words. Glad you liked it over all!

**caring16**: lol I did have fun and visited Universal Studios Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. Loads of fun there talking to complete strangers about everything and anything Potter related. Sorry Swine is bothering you but it's in his nature to be a prick (or it has been since Hex). Glad you liked the chapter!

**mwinter**: Thank you! Here's some more!

**HazelVex**: This chapter was for you. I'm so sorry it took so long too. I'll be taking good care of Avril for you and making sure there's a bunch of Hex/Slytherin moments. God bless

**EmoOwlQueen**: lol it's not bad unless you're around little kid. Glad you liked the chapter!

** 91**: Well, here's more! Glad your team Lestrange (I think everyone is) and that you can't wait for her to meet her mom. Glad you liked the chapter!

**Raven that flies at night**: When are Fred and George not up to something? And now they have an apprentice much to Hermione's dismay!

**LyliLovexxxxx**: Lol More Dennis to come!

**jessica02**: ...Wow *slow clap* that's beautiful on both! Hope this was the drama you were looking for! And tomorrow I'll be getting Internet back on my phone so I'll finally be able to upload your cover! I really do like them it's just my home internet doesn't like me having nice things.

**Kaylee13133**: Active imaginations are what we need to keep our sane friends on their toes lol. I'm glad you love Hex/Harry banter unlike their friends +Swine. I agree on your spelling of theatre but only for plays. If I go and watch a movie I call (spell) it a theater. It's out of respect because they're are too many crappy movies these days in theater. Sorry for my lack of Star Trek love (raised a Star Wars fan only) but I don't dislike it. My buddy at school lives off Stark Trek and HP fan like no ones business but she's an even bigger Creepy Pasta fan. Lol sorry for the lack of hints at the moment. I'll send you a hint after you review this chapter, deal?

**Guest**: why does Octanius send Hex a message? Many reason (probably) because she's a Lestrange and to a Lestrange Family is always first. He probably has other reasons and he does want guardianship over Hex but we don't (well, ya'll don't) know way exactly yet. Could be innocent reasons. It also could not be. You'll find out ;D

**Applejax XD**: Lol, like you and your best friend haven't schemed on how to take over the ministry before?

**Lumarose 13xx**: ... Hmmm... Yes?

** .love**: Excellent job, dearie! Glad you love Alexis and Blaise. I love them too! I'm also glad I was more original than most with making Aleixs Bellatrix's daughter and Bellatrix friends with the Marauders. I really saw no other way to make her character work as I don't understand people that have always been bitches

Well, that's all the reviews! Damn. Again, I plan on updating sooner!

Please Review!

DCF


	14. From Playboy to Lord

So some special Father's Day gifts for all my lovelies! First, on devianart the amazing PinkTimelord has made a special tribute to the top five choices (based off of the poll on my profile) on who Alexis's dad is. An excellent piece of artwork in my not so humble opinion. Also, I've written you all a special oneshot in the Chimera Tattoo that consists of the five top choices (again, based solely on poll) on who's Alexis's dad. I will post it first thing this Sunday! Don't forget to check it out!

* * *

5 Chapter 14: From Playboy to Lord

Alexis had forgone staring at Harry as he easily brushed off the questions their fellow classmates had asked him by either lying or completely skipping over them. She had already been in a state of confusion before by his uncharacteristic actions that him doing more so did not faze her. However, she did fail to hold back a laugh when he blatantly lied on to how he received a hand print on his cheek.

"Hex does not enjoy being chased by a bloodied hand," he said simply and fluently. Alexis could not remember a time where he had lied so well. Harry grinned at her before adding, "Isn't that right, Hex?"

"Right," Alexis said without looking her other fellow Gryffindors in the eyes. After finally being able to face them all, or released from Harry's grasps so that she could, Alexis hadn't been surprised by the few that were in the Common Room.

Sitting on the couch was Hermione, Fred, George, and Avril - who happily sat at the top of the couch with her feet in between the twins - while Neville and Angelina had taken rest in the armchairs by the fire. Katie Bell and Alicia Splinnet were leaning on either side of Angelina's armchair as Dennis and Colin sat on the floor by the couch. Only four were standing: Seamus and Dean, who were both shifting awkwardly on their feet in between the portrait out and the stairs to the dorms, and Alexis and Harry, who were standing in their same place by the entrance.

"Well, if that's all," Harry said with a yawn while covering his bleeding hand with his sleeve, "I'm going to bed."

"Me too," said Alexis, exhausted by everything that had happened today.

The two friends made a break to the stairs only to stop when Hermione called out:

"Wait!"

Slowly, Alexis and Harry turned to their bookworm friend who had stood up from her place on the couch. Alexis cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Um..." fumbled Hermione.

"Is there a reason we shouldn't go to bed?" Harry asked, also crossing his arms. "Did you do something to our beds?"

"Did you catch them on fire?" Alexis asked.

"Should we have caught them on fire?" Avril asked sounding a bit too keen to do just that if given permission.

"No," said Hermione hastily. "No, we haven't done anything to your beds nor should we." She gave Avril a look before glaring at Fred and George as if it were their fault. Finally she looked back at Alexis and Harry. "I- we all, have been thinking. It's only been a week and it's easy to tell Professor Umbridge won't be teaching us any real magic."

"Really?" said Alexis sarcastically.

"You don't say?" added Harry, equally sarcastic.

"Oi! Turn down the sass you two," said Fred. "'Mione has something to say."

He sent Hermione an encouraging smile which the bookworm returned. Taking a deep breath, Hermione continued.

"We've all decide it's time we do something about," she finished.

"Do what exactly?" said Harry suspiciously.

"Learn Defense Against the Dark Arts ourselves," said Hermione. "It's like you said on the first day, Harry. Defense Against the Dark Arts is about preparing ourselves for what's waiting out there. It's about making sure we really can defend ourselves. If we don't learn anything for a whole year -"

"And we can't just go looking up jinxes in the library every day," added Neville. "We need a teacher, a proper one, who can show us how to use the spells and correct us if we're going wrong... Maybe even two."

"Like who though?" asked Harry. "Remus is..."

"Preoccupied," filled in Alexis. "And Al sure as hell won't-"

"We're not talking about them," said Fred.

"Yeah," added George, "we would only be able to have them teach us during Hogsmeade weekends anyways."

"And that's not enough time to learn anything," said Neville.

"Plus Dennis and I wouldn't be able to learn anything," complained Avril.

"Then who?" Alexis asked.

There was a long silence were no one spoke but twelve pairs of eyes stared loudly at the two fifth years in front of the door. Alexis blinked and Harry seemed to have the same reaction.

"You're kidding," said Alexis, frowning.

Harry shook his head and added, "You can't possibly - Hex?"

The two best friends looked at each other with equal disbelief before looking back at their fellow Gryffindors. They both expected someone to yell 'Just kidding!' and everyone to laugh but no such thing happened.

"Why would you want us to teach-" started Harry.

"Because you're both the best at Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione.

"Harry, you're even beating Hermione at Defense," said Neville. "No offense, Hermione."

Hermione looked completely unaffected by his words and instead nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," said Angelina, "and Hex, you've always had the best scores in our class."

"But grades aren't what's important," said Hermione. "Just look at what the two of you have done!"

"First year you two saved the Stone from You-Know-Who," said Seamus.

"Not really," said Harry. "It was all luck-"

"All we did was tackle the guy," said Alexis. "There was no skill-"

"Second year," interrupted Colin, " you two killed the basilisk and stopped You-Know-Who from coming back."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know-"

"Harry killed a basilisk," cut in Alexis. "All I did was stab a book."

"And if Fawkes hadn't turn up -"

"Third year," said Dean over Harry, "you two fought off about a hundred Dementors at once-"

"That was just Harry," protested Alexis. "I can't preform a-"

"And it wasn't really me-"

"Last year," Avril all but shouted over the two, "you two both fought and survived You-Know-Who by yourselves-"

"Listen!" snapped Harry, growing rather angry at the smiling faces around him. Alexis could easily see why.

"You guys are making it sound like we're storybook characters," huffed Alexis. "You're, Merlin help me because I'm quoting _him_ of all people, making it romantic, like we're heroes right out of an adventure novel."

"But we're not," said Harry. "Half the time, maybe even most of the time, we didn't have a clue what we were doing, and if it wasn't for pure luck, the two of us would be dead by now!"

"We're not geniuses or anything," growled Alexis, not at all liking the fact that her friends were grinning knowingly at her and Harry.

"We're just lucky," stated Harry.

"But luck runs out," said Alexis. "And - and STOP LAUGHING!"

The fire in the fireplace whipped violently and Avril fell off the couch with a yelp as a wave of wind left Alexis. She clenched her fist so tightly she felt her nails pierce her skin. Harry seemed to have snapped out of his anger long enough to give her a surprised look, however, Alexis paid him no mind.

"You all don't understand what it's like!" she spat venomously. "Facing the man that ruined any chance you had at a normal life, at a real family! You couldn't possibly understand. You think spells and curses will help you or keep you and your loved ones safe but the whole time, the only thing between you dying or losing someone you care about is your own strength - your own will - because you can't think straight when your seconds away from death, or torture, or having to watch another one of your friends die because you weren't strong enough to save them! The real world isn't taught in class - they never prepare us for all the pain you'll have to go through, the suffering you'll receive! You think everything is black or white and that we're so clever because we're alive while Ron and Cedric were idiots because they died - you don't understand the fact is we only survived because we were needed only for a little while longer, not because we're better! You -"

Alexis muffled her own words into Harry's chest when he pulled her against him in a hug. Her sobs were still audible as Harry calmly ran his hands through her hair in an attempt to soothe her. The rest of the Common Room was stricken with silence. No one seemed capable of speaking after Alexis's emotional outburst, and some seemed to even be questioning their decision to confront the two best friends. None of them, save for Hermione, had ever seen Alexis cry before, at least not at this caliber.

"That..." started Hermione but even she couldn't find words to say.

"That's not what we meant, Hex," said Neville to everyone's surprise. "The thing is, everything you said, that's why we need you two. We need to learn from people that atually know what it's really like to face him," he paused, took a breath, and then, "to face Voldemort."

Alexis couldn't see the reactions of her fellow Gryffindors to Neville's words but she heard at least two gasps and a yelp. Neville had never used Voldemort's name, in fact, no one save for Alexis and Harry in the room did. All of a sudden Alexis realized how emotionally unchecked she had just been acting. She felt embarrassed for her sudden outburst and even more so because of how uncharacteristic it was of her to turn so emotional.

'_Just breathe, Hex,_' soothed McPherson calmly, though there was clearly a hint of worry in his voice Alexis had only ever heard once and that was on the day her Hogwarts letter arrived.

"Please," said Dennis's voice over the silence. Alexis looked up from Harry's chest to see him standing. "It's not just for class. We want to be ready to fight too."

The silence returned. Alexis looked up at Harry and Harry looked down at Alexis. There was a moment were both sets of green eyes twinkled and their decision was made wordlessly.

"I guess we get that army after all," mused Harry.

Alexis smirked.

"In your face, Swine."

.

Nearly three weeks had passed since Alexis and Harry agreed to teach their fellow Gryffindors Defense Against the Dark Arts but the agreement had not been acted upon. Alexis had finished her detentions with Professor Trelawney, which had turned absolutely no knew information on McPherson much to Alexis's disappointment, and Harry had finished his detentions from Umbridge with Filch but no news was given as to what had happened between Professor McGonagall and the toad. Alexis did, however, notice that occasionally the two professors would enter a stare down, or rather, Umbridge would glare at Professor McGonagall as she walked by trying not to smirk victoriously but not always succeeding. It was not until during breakfast Saturday morning that Hermione approached the topic of Defense lessons again.

"Don't get mad," she said to Alexis and Harry as she sat down at the Gryffindor table. "But we've been having discussions about your lessons."

"Oh yeah?" said Alexis, only half listening as she watch Avril nimbly slip a few fake mice into an older Slytherin girl's pocket. Alexis had heard Avril talking to the twins about the fake mice exploding when someone screamed, covering everything closed to them with bright paint that took weeks to get off.

"We would like to invite students from other houses," Hermione finished. Alexis turned her attention away from the snickering second year to Hermione while Harry looked up from his breakfast. Having both of their attention, she continued, "We are talking about defending ourselves from V-" Hermione looked around herself for a moment before deciding against finishing that word "-Riddle. If others want to learn, it wouldn't be fair if we didn't invite them as well."

Harry looked at Hermione with a serious face.

"You do understand that almost everyone thinks I'm a nutter, right?" he deadpanned. "People won't want lessons from me."

"And I'm the daughter of at least one Deatheater," said Alexis. "They'll think I'm teaching just Dark Arts and not Defense at all."

"You'd be surprised," said Hermione. She sighed before adding, "Look, you know the first weekend in October's a Hogsmeade weekend? How would it be if we tell anyone who's interested to meet us in the village and we can talk it over? The rest of the team is in on this."

Alexis looked over at Dean and Seamus who both looked as if they were trying not to give away that they had been listening in on the conversation. Dean chuckled nervously.

"Ah, well," he said rubbing his neck. "We did all agree."

Alexis and Harry looked at each other before nodding their heads.

"Fine," said Alexis, paying no mind to the high pitch scream that came from the Slytherin table followed by a splattering noise and laughter. "But I'm inviting Draco and his friends."

"But he's a son of a-" stated Seamus but trailed off when Alexis sent him a glare and Dean elbowed him hard in the gut.

"You're not planning on inviting Zabini, are you?" Harry asked.

"Well, he is one of Draco's friends, so yeah," said Alexis before raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

Harry did not answer but instead returned to his breakfast. Alexis did so as well, or, at least, Alexis would have had a envelope not dropped right in her lap and an owl not landed on her shoulder.

"Hello," she said to the owl, looking it over. It was very familiar looking, not to mention handsome, but it wasn't until Alexis looked at who her letter was from did she know why. "Lord Lestrange has sent me a letter," she said opening it up.

Out of the envelope fell a letter printed on only one side. What surprised Alexis was not the shortness of the letter but of its formality.

"_To the heiress of the Lestrange and Black families, daughter of Lord Rodolphus Fabron Lestrange and Lady Bellatrix Irma née Black Lestrange, this letter is bequeathed to Alexis Bellatrix Lestrange._" Alexis blinked. "Well that's formal."

"Just a bit," said Harry, peering at the paper.

Alexis continued reading aloud as Harry and Hermione, along with Seamus and Dean, listened.

"_Lord Octanius Iolyn Lestrange requests your presence the first Saturday in October at the Three Broomsticks at noon along with the presence of one of age witch or wizard on the account of necessary discussion on your guardianship. The delivery owl will remain until you send you response and whom you wish to have present, preferably with haste. Respectfully, Gipsy, the Lestrange family's faithful house elf._" Alexis looked up. "House elves can write?"

"Apparently," said Hermione with a huff.

"Wait, why didn't Octanius write the letter himself?" asked Harry. "Why did he have his house elf write it?"

"Err," said Seamus, not sure if he could interject or not. "Normally he would but Hex is in a weird situation because of the guardianship thing."

"How so?" said Alexis, returning the letter to its envelope.

"Well," said Seamus, "it's weird and I don't know too much on the topic but-"

"Neither Lord Lestrange nor Lord Malfoy may make contact with you directly or without another of age witch or wizard of your choosing until your guardianship has been settled," filled in Avril before taking a seat next to Alexis looking overly satisfied.

"Why?" asked Alexis.

"The law says it's to keep you from being persuaded by false promises made by the candidates," said Avril, "but it's really protecting you from being Impero'ed into choosing a guardian against your will."

"So they can't even write to me?"

"Nope," said Avril taking a slice of bacon right off of Dean's plate and eating it. "But they can have others write for them and you can write them all you want. Technically they can't schedule meetings with you except for ones agreed upon by the Ministry but it looks like Lord Lestrange found a loophole by simply asking for you to be present somewhere with a trusted witch or wizard. Very sneaky."

"Huh," said Alexis, impressed. "Thanks, Avril."

"I try my best," said Avril, before standing on the bench and doing a dramatic bow. She then hurried over to Dennis and Colin down the table without getting off said bench. Alexis watched in amusement for a few moments as Avril climbed and stepped over fellow Gryffindors eating their breakfast before turning to Hermione.

"So let's have the meeting sometime after one," she said while retrieving a quill, ink, and piece of paper to write a quick reply. "I'm meeting up with Viktor first anyways so he can be my plus one-"

"You're meeting up with Krum at Hogsmeade?" Harry asked. Alexis was surprised by him calling Viktor by his last name.

"I was planning on it," Alexis said her brow furrowing. "Why?"

"No reason," said Harry a bit too hastily. He stood up with a mirthless chuckle. "Make the meeting after two, Moony. I have plans with someone too."

He turned and headed towards the door.

"With who?" called Alexis after him but Harry did not reply and something about that irritated Alexis. "Fine then. Moony, Seamus, Dean, I'll see you. Saturday is Snake Day."

"Now doesn't that make me feel loved," deadpanned Blaise behind Alexis, making her nearly jump out of her seat. "Did I scare you?"

"No," said Alexis firmly although no one looked convinced especially not Blaise. "What do you want, Zabini?"

"You wound me by calling me my last name," said Blaise neutrally. "I thought we were on a first name especially considering we've been dating since our second year."

"Again," said Alexis, "no we have not. I thought we already established that?"

"Hmm," he said, looking completely impassive still, "looks like I'll have to take you to Madama Pomfrey instead of Draco. Evidently someone has wiped your memory and made you delusional."

Alexis let out a laugh, shaking her head.

"Right, come on snakeboy. I have a question to ask Draco and company," said Alexis heading towards the door.

"Are you going to ask them permission to marry me?" asked Blaise plainly. "Because if you are, you'll have to ask my mother instead."

Alexis laughed again before disappearing out of the hall with Blaise on her tail. Hermione looked over at Seamus and Dean who were looking at her questionably.

"I get that she's oblivious to Harry," said Dean, scratching his head. "But really?"

"Just promise me all girls aren't that oblivious," Seamus all but begged.

"They're not," laughed Hermione. "Hex is just special."

"I don't know how Harry handles it," sighed Seamus. Dean whistled in agreement. "How did Krum even get her to realize-"

"Oh, he was very blunt about it," said Hermione casually spreading jam on a slice of toast. "He pestered her constantly before kissing her and seeing how she reacted - do_ not_ follow his example."

"Yeah-yeah," said Seamus. "We know. He's lucky survived."

"Yes he is," mused Hermione with a chuckle. "Yes he is."

.

Alexis's Hogsmeade weekend was off to a rough start. She had planned to walk there with Harry and Hermione but found both of her friends already gone. So she had to make the trip by herself, or, at least, for a little while.

"Hex! Wait for us!"

Alexis turned around and her eyes widened with surprise.

"Avril?" she asked, surprised by the second year's appearance along with Colin and Dennis. "What are you doing here? You and Dennis are second years!"

"Uh-huh," said Avril, nodding her head enthusiastically. "We couldn't miss the meeting so we snuck out while Filch was sniffing Harry. Um, _why_ was Filch sniffing Harry?"

"I'm so excited!" squealed Dennis, his entire frame shaking with said excitement.

Alexis turned to Colin for an explanation but received a giant grin instead.

_'Somehow, this is my fault, isn't it?' _Alexis thought.

'_Ninety percent probability, yes_,' said Cedric.

'_You're a bad influence, Hex,' _snickered Ron_. 'Which means it's actually your fault, Tom.'_

Alexis all but heard McPherson shrug in her mind_. 'I accept that. At least I influenced something in the world before I died, ginger.'_

Cedric sighed,_ 'Here we go...'_

_'I was only fourteen!'_

_'You could have at least come up with a good pun, before kicking it.'_

_'Bugger off!'_

_'Where, ginger? I'm in the mind of a teenage girl.'_

Alexis rolled her eyes before shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright, you three," she said, throwing her arms over Dennis and Avril. "To Hogsmeade?"

"To Hogsmeade!" cried Avril and Dennis together before falling into giggles. Alexis and Colin laughed along with them.

The trip to Hogsmeade was a great deal better now that she had company. She and Avril got into a very heated debate over fries and chips just like Alexis and Harry used too the group parted ways.

"See you at two!" called Avril over her shoulder before taking off down the snow covered road towards Zonko's Joke Shop.

Alexis waved after them before heading towards Spintwitches Sporting Needs where she agreed to meet Viktor. She walked down the snow covered road, smiling at a few classmates she recognized but she couldn't get rid of the awful feeling that someone or something was watching her. It gave her a very déjà vu moment, reminding her of her first encounter with Sirius, only she doubted she was being followed by her uncle in his Aminagnus form.

She picked up the pace as she drew closer to the store but not too much as to draw suspicion. As long as she got somewhere crowded she'd be -

Alexis let out a yelp as a hand fell on her shoulder, or would have had another hand not immediately clamped over her mouth. In one swift motion she went to cast a stunner at whoever had grabbed her when the hand on her shoulder grabbed her left wrist instead and pinned it to her side.

"If I were out to kill you, you'd be dead," said an all too familiar voice.

Alexis sent a piercing glare at Swine, or rather, Swine under the same form he had used when he guarded Alexis and Harry on their way to King's Cross. He was smirking a victorious smirk at her despite looking a bit disappointed, as if his easy victory had not been all he had been hoping for.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Alexis hissed once she shoved Swine's hand away from her mouth.

"My job," replied Swine plainly. He released Alexis completely before taking a step back. "With certain... Undesirables after you, the Order thought it was best that someone kept an eye on you outside of Hogwarts."

"So they sent _you_?" Alexis asked dubiously.

Swine shrugged, making his not-so-much-his dirty blonde hair fall in front of his face.

"Remus and Grim aren't allowed to leave the headquarters," started Swine, "Weasleys are all working same with Kingsley and Tonks, Mundungus isn't trusted with babysitting anymore, Al can't be seen in public right now, and Amos just got off his shift. They had to send _me_."

"Well, shouldn't _you_ be working?" Alexis hissed, crossing her arms. Again, Swine shrugged.

"It's my off day," he stated simply.

"I'm meeting up with Viktor and he's part of the Order," said Alexis before realizing what Swine had said earlier. "And I don't need a babysitter!"

Swine smirked again when Alexis turned around and continued on her way to Spintwitches.

"Yes you do," he argued cheerfully, catching up to her by taking long strides. "You have a pack of hungry wolves after you, remember? Besides, Viktor doesn't count as much of a sitter, he's barely eighteen."

"Then I want to trade sitters with Harry," huffed Alexis.

"Harry doesn't have a sitter," Swine all but sang, clearly enjoying the fact that he was annoying Alexis. "Again, you're the one with the wolves out to get you. Voldemort doesn't want Harry dead yet. That would involve letting the Ministry know he was back and that wouldn't be very beneficial, now would?"

"If I told you I hate you, will you leave me alone?" Alexis asked annoyed as Swine continued to walk down the busy streets with her.

Swine chuckled, "Come now, Hex. I thought we were becoming such good friends. What went wrong?"

"The last time I tried talking to you, you nearly broke my wrist because I told you I felt sorry for you," deadpanned Alexis. Swine stopped in his tracks. "And don't call me Hex," she called over her shoulder before entering Spintwitches.

Relieved to find Swine had not followed her, Alexis sighed happily at the warm environment she had just entered. Spintwitches Sporting Needs was still a little store, filled with all of your Quidditch needs, from brooms to broom polish, and from Keeper gloves to toy Snitches that flew around their owners. It was own by a petite witch with red hair always in a messy bun named Helen who was either in a relationship with or married to Rylan Troy, the famous Chaser on the Irish International Quidditch team. Judging by the fact that Helen was at the counter currently showing Viktor a certain diamond on her finger while Troy stood a few paces off grinning like he had just won the Quidditch World Champion again, Alexis would guess married.

"It is very nice," said Viktor, looking up. "How long have you -"

"Two years since August," answered Troy, proudly. "Right, luv?"

"Ry, quit leaning on my goods," Helen scolded but a smile fell on her lips.

Viktor chuckled when Troy moved over to Helen to give her a kiss only to be swatted away.

"Ry, I'm working," she complained but her smile grew.

"Yes luv," sighed Troy but he did not release her from his grasp. Viktor chuckled a bit more. "Witches, they'll keep you whipped, they will."

"Very," agreed Viktor with his chuckle still audible.

"Hey!" said Alexis. All three heads turned her direction before laughing.

"Oh, you're in the doghouse now, mate," chuckled Troy. He didn't understand why Alexis and Viktor found that line so funny.

"It's good to see you two again," said Alexis, smiling. "How's Dani?"

"Just like her uncle," said Helen. "Always getting into trouble. She's nine now, you know? Two more years and she'll be at Hogwarts."

The four talked for a little while longer Alexis excused herself and Viktor. Troy made a few suggestive comments about that only to earn a few smacks from Helen for each one. By the time Alexis and Viktor had made it out of the store, Troy had been smacked more times than Alexis could count.

"I think he likes being hit," mused Alexis once out in the street.

"It vould seem so," agreed Viktor with a smirk to prevent his chuckle.

Viktor took Alexis's hand and laced her fingers between her own making her smile. She leaned against his arm before her stomach dropped. She still had to tell him about her almost kiss with Harry.

"So vhen are ve meeting vith Lord Lestrange?" Viktor asked as they slowly made their way through the streets. Swine was nowhere in sights, thankfully, but Alexis was still feeling uneasy.

"In a bit," said Alexis. "Um, Viktor?"

"Yes, cheren?"

"Something... happened during the first week of school," she said carefully, trying to find the right words. "Something that involves Harry."

Viktor stopped walking and looked down at Alexis. The gold on his neck was barely visible but still shined in the sunlight as Alexis looked up at him.

"Vhat happened?" he asked calmly, which only made Alexis's stomach drop lower. She gulped.

"I- he- Umbridge used a blood quill on him," said Alexis's so quickly she was surprised the Bulgarian heard her at all.

Viktor looked as if he had suddenly relaxed all of his muscles at her words and even though Alexis hadn't told him what she had meant to tell him, she was much happier with this result even if it did leave a nasty taste in her mouth.

"Minerva told us this," he said, squeezing Alexis's hand. "She vas very... loud about it."

"She would be," said Alexis before looking back up at Viktor sharply. "You're on a first name basis with my professor?"

Viktor chuckled, "It is easier vhen you are not a student, cheren."

"I suppose so," she said. "How's Al?"

Viktor frowned a bit.

"He is not good, cheren," he answered honestly. "I am no longer his apprentice, not by choice but because the Ministy has removed his title of sponsor. Now I train under Kingsley. He has also been put under house arrest. This is bad because only Arthur is allowed to visit him vithout causing suspicion. I believe he is becoming stir crazy, yes?"

"Well, he was in a box for ten months and now he's locked inside his house," said Alexis, as she and Viktor began walking again. "Could you just, could you tell him I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"He does not blame you, cheren," said Viktor. "Your Ministry is very backvatered, yes?"

"Err, backwards," Alexis corrects. "And you have no idea. Next thing you now they'll have us color coded by our magical ability."

Viktor shook his head.

"Let us hope not," he said just as they reached the Three Broomsticks.

Viktor opened the door for Alexis who smiled at him before heading inside. Cozy, warm, and uplifting, the Three Broomsticks was the perfect place for wizards and witches of all ages and class to enjoy a cold - or warm - drink and a friendly conversation. Alexis smiled, remembering all the times she had done just that, before scanning the room.

In the far back, Alexis could see Neville sitting with both Parvati and Padma Patil completely oblivious to the fact that both girls were blushing at him and several other boys were glaring. Seamus and Dean had taken a booth nearby along with three Ravenclaw boys Alexis didn't recognize. At the bar, either ignoring or blissfully unaware of the odd looks they were getting, was Avril and Dennis who were being treated to their third round of butterbeer by Colin and we're practically pouncing off their stools thanks to the first two. In another booth was Angelina, Fred, George, and Hermione where Angelina and George laughing up a storm at while Fred was blushing a new shade of red at whatever Hermione was telling him.

And there, near the far window, sitting elegantly in a chair with one ankle resting on his opposing knee, his hands folded together gracefully in a pair of fancy dragon leather gloves on his lap, and a glorious charcoal black wizard hat rimmed with a thin gold sash- that gave it even more style than Alexis thought possible for a pointed hat to have - resting on the table, was Octanius Lestrange. He was, without a shadow of doubt, the pinnacle of wizard swagger and Alexis had half a mind to tell him so if it were not for the fact she was already sure he knew it.

When he saw Alexis and Viktor enter, he flashed them a smile that would have challenged every single one of Lockhart's supposed Witch Weekly's Charming Smile awards before rising to his feet to greet them.

"My dear Alexis," he said joyously before surprising Alexis when he took her into a hug. It was from years of experience with other Purebloods, especially the Malfoys, that she had come to the understanding that physical displays of affection were not a norm.

"I'm glad you could join me," Octanius finished before finally releasing her with two kisses, one for each cheek.

"Glad to be here," Alexis very nearly asked instead of said. Octanius smiled her another award worthy smile before turning to Viktor.

"And you must be Viktor Krum," he stated, offering Viktor his hand to shake. "You're the one that stole my cousin's heart."

"I am," said Viktor, who, unlike Alexis, was not surprised at all by Octanius's more intimate form of greeting and shook the man'a hand firmly. "It is good to meet you, Lord Lestrange."

"Call me Octanius," chuckled Octanius while still shaking Viktor's hand. "The Lord title gets rather old as I'm sure your father would agree."

"He vould," said Viktor. "But I am not my father so I vould not know for sure."

Octanius smiled, somehow finding Viktor's words amusing, before motioning to the table for them to sit. Alexis did so first, having had her chair pulled out by Viktor and Octanius watched this action carefully, as if he were trying to catch every detail.

In her seat, a Alexis had an excellent view of the door just as it opened and Swine walked in. He did not look at Alexis, but she didn't doubt that he knew she was there, before he sat down at the bar right next to Avril. For a brief moment she hoped Avril still had a few exploding mice on her and would use them on Swine but he didn't look the type to freak out a such small creatures.

Octanius ordered the three of them drinks - two butterbeers and a liquid Alexis had never heard of served in a steel mug that only added to the swagger the acting Head of the Lestrange Family had - before turning his attention once more on Alexis.

"Enjoying Hogwarts?" he asked as their meeting today was one at of social origin and not business.

"My Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is a pink wearing, toad face bitch," deadpanned Alexis.

Octanius smiled behind his steel mug. He looked at Alexis with an amused look as his smiled turned into a toothy grin.

"I see you picked up more than just an accent in America," he teased but Alexis appreciated the fact that he failed to correct her on her language. "But I did warn you that Dolores would be out to get you and Mr. Potter."

"She permanently scarred my best friend's hand by making him use a blood quill," Alexis deadpanned again.

Octanius bent his head to the side thoughtfully all while taking another sip of his drink.

"Really?" he said, sounding a bit surprised though not at all disturbed by what Alexis had just told hi,. "Hmm, she usually saves that one for later. She must hate the two of you more than I presumed. Shame you tattled on her for using the blood quill. She won't have anything to relieve all of her sadistic tendencies with now and that will not bold well for you, my dear."

Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"How do you-"

"Know all of that?" finished Octanius with a cheshire smile. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "The same reason I know that Viktor is in England to finish his Auror train without publicity and that you have a pack of mutts after you. I am a Lestrange. I have ears everywhere despite what most like to think." He then added, as if in an afterthought, "It also helps having a Minister as malleable as Cornelius."

"You have moles?" Viktor asked.

"I have money," Octanius corrected. "And connections, yes. You don't have to follow the Dark Lord to have connections."

"But do you follow the Dark Lord?" Alexis asked, getting straight to the point.

_'I suppose the forward approach will have to do,' _sighed McPherson.

_'What's wrong with the forward approach?'_ asked both Ron and Cedric.

McPherson sighed again. Alexis could all but see him pinching his nose.

_'This is why having Slytherin friends is an advantage,'_ he muttered.

_'So you _were_ friends with snakes?'_ Ron cried, aghast. McPherson made no comment.

"I have no master but my family," Octanius answered diplomatically.

"Sorry if I don't jump on the train for that one," said Alexis before sipping her butterbeer from its bottle. "You're telling me you don't have a side?"

"My dear, that's exactly what I'm telling you," said Octanius. "As of right now, we remain neutral towards the war building behind the scenes."

"All because of _Famille ne Première?" _Alexis asked doubtfully.

Octanius smiled at her like one would at a little child asking a silly question.

"I wasn't supposed to ever be Lord Lestrange," he said suddenly, taking Alexis by surprise. "Your father was and if not he then his brother, and that was something I was very inclined to let happen. After all, I would still be a wealthy young bachelor while Rodolphus ruled as head of the family. I had little, if anything to complain about." He paused to take a swig from his drink before continuing. "But as you know there was another war before this one, which resulted in plans being changed. The acting head of the family was sent to Azkaban along with his brother and heir - as you were not known until several years later, I'm afraid - leaving myself in charge of one of the most influential family lines in all of Europe. Every Lestrange was looking to me for leadership, to see if I could get our great name out of the mud it had been thrown into. That is why I learned very quickly that _Famille ne Première _is the only reason to do anything and your father knew that too."

Despite Octanius's speech, Alexis couldn't help herself.

"You know there's a chance he's not my father, right?"

Octanius sat up straighter at that. His smile lessened before returning when a strange spark lit his green eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't count against him," he all but chuckled. "Your mother was a Black and cousin Rodolphus's middle name is Fabron."

Suddenly Viktor choked on his butterbeer while Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"What does that-" Alexis started but Viktor stopped her with a hand over her mouth. Octanius actually looked a bit put out that Alexis hadn't finished her question.

"_Sir_," said Viktor in a tone of complete disbelief that had Octanius chuckling up a storm.

When he finished, Octanius wiped a tear from his eye before continuing.

"Either way, Alexis," he said, his chuckle still slightly audible, "you are a Lestrange. Family duty has you bound to us so as acting head it is my responsibility and pleasure to offer you asylum with your kin. Considering your choices, I cannot fathom how your decision could be difficult."

"'cept that I want Moody as my guardian," said Alexis.

"I'm afraid that isn't an option anymore, my dear," sighed Octanius. "The Ministry has no intentions on letting Alastor Moody escape conviction. Be glad he can serve as a scapegoat for the punishment they want you to receive."

"How could I possibly be glad that my uncle's life is being ruined because of me?" Alexis hissed. "He's my family and has been long before I discovered my heritage. He's my guardian."

"Yes, but he never legally adopted you," said Octanius, leaning over the table. "It is another fault the Ministry has against him even though it is their fault in the first place. In all reality, you've been an orphan for nearly five years living under the roof of the uncle to the man that kidnapped you ten years prior to that."

"Tom didn't kidnap-"

"What Tomas did and did not do does not matter when words can twist the truth," said Octanius. "The point is, my dear, the Ministry can and will twist the truth in their favor and the more you fight the worse Alastor Moody will suffer for it. Your consent or no, you are an underaged witch with no real guardian and Alastor Moody is an old man with no blood relation to you. They can, have, and will use this to destroy him. All you can do is minimize the damage."

Alexis glared at Octanius with unfiltered fury. She wasn't mad at the acting Head of the Lestrange Family, oh no. She was mad at the fact that what he had said, everything he had mentioned about the Ministry, had been spot on and true. She was a bit agitated, however, with how impassive he was about the situation.

"Isn't there a slight chance," asked Alexis, her voice softer than she wanted it to be, "that Al could win his hearing? Isn't there something I could do? They'll let me be a witness on his behalf, right?"

Octanius sighed, he leaned forward in his chair once more and looked Alexis dead in the eyes.

"My dear," he said, placing his hand on Alexis's own in comforting gesture that felt strange coming from a man like him. "I am about to say something that you may never hear again from a Lord, and if you do it may never share the amount of sincerity I am using today, and that is I'm sorry."

Alexis was indeed surprised by the sincerity in Octanius's words. She was angry that he would not help her fight for Moody, but somehow her anger was lessened by him squeezing her hand.

Of course, whatever heartfelt moment Alexis was sharing with her cousin was ruined when Swine stumbled over to their table.

"Hey," he said with a slightly slurred voice and a firewhiskey clutched in his hand. "You're that Seeker!"

Viktor blinked, obviously as confused as Alexis at what Swine was doing.

"May I help you?" Viktor asked warily.

"Autograph," muttered Swine. Viktor's eyes widened at his words. Swine began rummaging through his pockets for something before teetering dangerously to the side. He tried to catch himself by grabbing the back of Alexis's chair but still managed to fall on his face, knocking himself unconscious.

"Look Dennis!" exclaimed Avril excitedly.

"Cool!" cried Dennis. "Quick, Colin, get a picture!"

There was a loud click and flash from Colin's camera as Alexis watched in complete confusion, trying to figure out what had just happened. She watched as Viktor rose to his feet and hurried over to Swine.

"I vill take the man outside," he said, lifting Swine's much smaller, Polyjuice effected body up. "He vill need air to vake up. Cheren, I vill be back soon, yes?"

"Alright?" Alexis asked more than said as Viktor disappeared out of the Three Broomsticks with an unconscious Swine.

'_What just happened?_' she thought to herself, before turning back to Octanius.

Octanius had an amused look on his face as he tried to figure out the goings-on as well. He lifted an elegant brow at her, a smile sketching itself on his lips.

"That was interesting," he said, taking a sip of his mug.

"It was something," muttered Alexis. "Though, judging by your casual attitude, this wasn't your first experience with drunks, was it?"

Octanius laughed.

"It is not," he said with mirth. "As I said, I was perfectly happy with being a rich, young bachelor from an important family. That title, however, did involve dealing with a few... less than sober men and women. Though, I must say, my most interesting experience was the first and only time your father became inebriated."

Alexis took a swig from her butterbeer while Octanius continued his tale.

"The interesting thing wasn't that Rodolphus had been drunk, no, Rabastan had played the good little brother and took him home before anyone could notice." Octanius leaned forward and whispered, "The interesting thing was it had happened at the Black Family's London house."

Alexis's blood ran cold. She suddenly wish very much so that Viktor were here as Octanius continued on.

"Funny how, after visiting said house so many times a year for years on end, I had thought I had memorized how to get there only to discover all of a sudden I can't even remember it's address," he said softly, still leaning over the table. "Even my associates fail to find it. It's simply as if the Black Family house has ceased to exist."

"You're right," said Alexis calmly. "That is funny."

Octanius smiled a strange smile at her before dropping his voice low and barely audible.

"I know you've been to the house, my dear," he whispered quietly so that Alexis was now leaning over the table to hear him. "It is the only way you could have retrieved your mother's necklace and Black Family ring. I know it is where you really were when Alastor Moody's house was attacked and at the very least you were there on the fourteenth of July."

Alexis's mouth ran dry, "How-"

"Family trees flow together, my dear," he explained in a normal tone as he sat up straight. "Just be glad the Malfoys don't have one as well, or else your little Order would be in trouble."

A frown formed on Alexis's lips and her eyes narrowed.

"Is this supposed to help your case?" she hissed. "Blackmailing me?"

Octanius laughed, "It's supposed to prove just how much _Famille ne Première _matters. I won't blackmail you, my dear - your money is my money, after all - but I am bribing you I suppose, for I have no master but my family. Lucius is a different story. Do remember that."

* * *

I know, this isn't at all a great place to end a chapter but I had to. The chapter was way too long so I cut it in half here so the next chapter is all about the forming of the DA, promise! I forget how long this book is sometimes, geez.

Anyways, what the hell is up with Harry in his mood swings? Do you think he knows about them and is just trying to force normality for his friends' sakes? And why is Alexis being such an emotional ninny? I've made Harry and Hex far more accepting of the DA in this series because, well, neither of them could say no to Dennis really. Plus, secretly, who doesn't want to form an army?

Yes, there will be Slytherins in the DA. Yes, this was my plan the entire time. No, things are not exactly as they appear nor will they remain that way.

Lastly, I want to talk about Octanius. Imagine Chuck Bass from Gossip Girl (a show I swear I don't watch but know about thanks to my little sister) having to become Michael Corleone from the Godfather (this one I did watch but the third was insulting) because his cousins go to prison. That's basically Octanius life story. Throw in some vulgarity like Reaver from the Fable video games and wha-la!

Review Responses:

**534667lc**: Probably just stressed... Probably...

**jessica02**: lol, and that's why we all should love Journey

**mwinter1**: *grins widely* something like that

**Raven that flies at night**: Sadly, sometimes I'll be running over a scene I just wrote where they fight and I do just that.

**caring16**: you know, I feel like you might not like the chapters after Christmas with your opinion on Swine and Umbridge...

**Kaylee13133**: I'm sure you and Hex could confuse the world together. Hex and Harry are acting weird although they're only noticing each other's weirdness and not their own for some reason... Lol I'm laughing with you as you laugh at yourself. Sorry, but Harry kissed Alexis on the head for someone else *hint hint*. I'll tell my buddy you called dibs on Chekov but I thinks she's a Bones fan or a Spock, not sure honestly.

**EmoOwlQueen**: lol, yes long live the rebellion!

** 91**: here's some more!

**HazelVex**: please tell me how you think about Avril in this chapter. I hope I kept her in character because I see her as the this-is-my-world-I'm-only-letting-you-live-in-it kind of person who really enjoys life and isn't afraid of anything. More attention hogging to come from her!

**LyliLovexxxxx**: if only he knew...

**Raging Raven**: Smiles

**RAINBOWNEMESIS**: thanks for the feedback! I tried adding more content to this chapter, which is why I had to break it in half.

**missocrates**: He isn't too bad. Dumbledore does have his reasons even if they're hard to understand

**phoenixfelicis07**: I could never forget her! That's actually how I see her too, though I'm leaning towards Alexis's little sister figure. Perhaps;) Perhaps again ;) Yes, McGonagall and Umbridge had an interesting showdown though clearly Alexis was not given the details to what exactly happened. DA next chapter! Poor Cho and the hate... Poor Cedric and the awkwardness. Glad you see what I mean about the Eagle songs. Hermione and Fred snogging?! Why would that ever... Yeah, okay, that may happen later...

**gossamermouse101**: it is a bit funny but don't hate Cho! She's not bad, she's just misguided and easily jealous!

**Misunderstood Slytherin**: That's awesome to hear! Sorry it took me a week to update but like I said this chapter was taking forever because of its length so I broke it in to. I hope to keep it interesting enough for you to still read it until it's finished!

**aandm20**: ...Err... What was Harry planning to do? Well, Harry doesn't know either soo...

**Guest**: That's really an honor to hear! I promise Swine is NOT Hex's father though it would be interesting... Hmmmm... No, bad Keith, no changing the father again! Octanius really cares about his family, and Alexis _is_ family, though his reason why may not be exactly what you think. And yeah, she will lose a lot of loved ones but the question is who? And yes, Bellatrix and Alexis will have their first meeting before the end of this book.

Again, sorry for the long wait!

Please Review!

DCF


	15. The Forming of an Army

5 Chapter 15: The Forming of an Army

The meeting with Octanius Lestrange didn't last much longer after that. Viktor returned to find the Lord smiling a Cheshire grin at Alexis as she mulled over his words while staring back at him. Soon afterwards, the three had a quick lunch and Octanius graciously paid their tab before bidding Alexis farewell with another embrace and Viktor with another hand shake. He disappeared out the tavern door and the couple followed his example minutes later.

_'Why was Lestrange so... touchy?' _asked Ron as Viktor motioned for Alexis to follow him.

_'He's French,'_ supplied McPherson simply.

_'Ah_,' said Ron but Alexis had no idea what that had to do with anything. She followed Viktor down a more deserted street before stepping into the mouth of an alleyway. Swine was there waiting for them, hidden partly in the shadows and looking like his normal self.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Alexis asked. "What, Viktor get you a sober-up potion?"

Swine smirked before saying, "You think I'd get drunk off of half a bottle of firewhiskey? Such low standards you hold me at."

"You fell flat on your face," dropped Alexis.

Swine didn't say anything. Instead, he wordlessly grabbed Alexis's hood and reached inside of it. Before she could demand to know what he was doing, Swine retrieved a small contraption Alexis immediately recognized.

"When did you put a tape recorder in my hood?" she asked in bewilderment as Swine hit the red button on said tape recorder to stop its recording.

"When I fell flat on my face," he replied dryly, making Alexis scowl.

"Who do you think you are, James Bond?" she asked sarcastically.

"Who-" started Viktor.

"I'll have you know my hair is much better than Bond's," retorted Swine, pocketing the recorder before running his hand arrogantly through his hair.

"Your hair is not better than Bond's" argued Alexis but she didn't know what else to say. "Your hair is-is... is lame."

Swine raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is that really all you had?" he asked sounding half amused and half disappointed as he crossed his arms. "You had better insults when you were ten."

"I didn't pity you when I was ten," Alexis shot back. A victorious grin crossed her face when Swine's eye twitched at her words. He went to retort when Viktor spoke.

"It is almost time for meeting," he said to Alexis. "Ve have to go, cheren. Carter-"

"Yeah-yeah," said Swine, waving Viktor off. "Go. I'll be there shortly after I return to looking like Van, the new town drunk."

Unable to help herself, Alexis shot, "Different name, same occupation?"

Swine smiled humorlessly at her.

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically. "At least that's an improvement to the lame hair line."

"Oh, go die in a gutter," Alexis spat.

"Will an alleyway work?" asked Swine dryly.

"The sewer would work even better," said Alexis. "That way you can die with the other piles of-"

"- and ve are leaving," said Viktor. He took Alexis's hand and began leading her down a new snow covered road away from Swine. Once they we a good distance away, Swine squeezed Alexis's hand and said, "You two have strange friendship, stranger than even you and Harry, yes?"

"Swine and I are not friends," said Alexis a bit too firmly. "He hates me and I pity him. That is not friendship, it's hardly a mutual agreement not to strangle the other on sight."

Viktor hummed, clearly in disagreement, but didn't argue. The young couple did not talk much after that, except for when Alexis asked Viktor if he knew where they were going, and before long they arrived on the outside of Hog's Head.

Alexis looked up at the sign for the tavern with mild interest. It was battered and wooden and hung from a rusty bracket over the door baring a picture of a wild boar's severed head leaking blood onto a white cloth around it.

"Hmm," said Alexis, tilting her head and paying no mind as Viktor looked around them cautiously. "I like it."

"Me too," said Avril as she, Dennis, and Colin - who stopped to take a picture of the creaking sign - joined Alexis and Viktor. "Who's the big guy?"

"That's Viktor Krum!" exclaimed Dennis.

Avril looked up at Viktor with an appraising look. Finally she spoke to him bluntly.

"Hex should be with Harry."

"Avril!" Alexis cried aghast.

"What?" said Avril innocently. "Everyone thinks it. Come on! Fred and George are already inside."

Before Alexis could reprimand the second year, Avril ran inside the store while dragging the Creevey boys along with her. Alexis looked up at Viktor with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry," she said sheepishly. "I don't-"

Viktor hushed her with a chaste kiss.

"Do not apologize, cheren," he said with a smile although it seemed a bit forced in Alexis's opinion. "You have done nothing."

"Right," said Alexis, a pang of guilt running through her as she remembered what she hadn't told Viktor yet. "Viktor, I-"

Before Alexis could continue, her eyes fell upon a wisp figure approaching them in the form of a lynx. It ran around them twice before disappearing into thin air. Now it was Viktor's turn to smile sheepishly.

"I must go," he said apologetically. "Kingsley needs me. Goodbye, cheren."

"Bye, Viktor," said Alexis. He kissed her chastely before taking a step back.

"Shte mi lipsvash, cheren," he said before apparating with a CRACK!

With a sigh, Alexis went inside the tavern alone.

The inside of Hog's Head was very different from the inside of the Three Broomsticks. While the Three Broomsticks was warm and welcoming, the inside of Hog's Head was dark, dirty, and smelt distinctly of goats. However the difference Alexis noticed almost immediately between the two was their patrons. All sorts of people seemed to belong to the atmosphere of the Three Broomsticks but it would seem all the rejects, the strange and most definitely out of place, dark looking witches and wizards were inside Hog's Head.

Several of the few patrons of Hog's Head were shrouded in black with their faces either partly or fully covered. One patron sitting at the bar had his whole face wrapped with dirty, grey bandages but still succeeded in chugging his strange drink - no doubt a strong liquor that could knock most on their rear - all while eyeing the group of students forming strangely.

Harry, Hermione, Fred and George, along with Lee Jordan, Seamus, and Dean, and now Avril, Dennis, and Colin. Alexis headed over to them. Hermione was questioning Harry on something with a small, disapproving frown on her face.

"So where's -"

"Marietta made her go shopping for quills," answered Harry.

"Quills?" asked Hermione. She raised an eyebrow, which Harry shrugged at.

"I don't think Marietta likes me much," he said.

Alexis snorted, revealing her presence to everyone else in the group save for Avril, Dennis, and Colin who had already known of her arrival.

"Marietta doesn't like anyone," she chuckled, adding her two cents. "If I didn't know any better I'd say she has a lady crush on Cho." She paid no attention to the surprised looks she was getting before adding, "So where's the barkeeper?"

Not waiting for an answer, Alexis left the group as quickly as she had joined it. She approached the bar but was hesitant to touch it as it had a fine layer of dust. The bartender stood behind it with his back to Alexis as he grumbled to himself. He was very tall and thin with long grey hair.

"Excuse me," Alexis said and the bartender turned around.

Alexis blinked.

The man in front of her had a long stringy grey bread like his hair. He wore spectacles over familiar, bright blue eyes and grumpy expression.

"You do exist," she whispered once her eyes had processed who she was actually seeing as not an illusion. She had never met the man personally but could not bring herself to believe he was anyone other than Dumbledore's brother.

"What do you want?" he grumbled, sounding annoyed. When Alexis simply stared at him, he added, "Well, speak up! I don't have all day, girl. I have a bar to run."

"Sirius was right," said Alexis, still in awe of the man in front of her. "You are a grumpy Dumbledore. I can't believe you're real!"

"Well, believe it," huffed the grumpy Dumbledore dryly. "Now what do you want?"

"A photograph of you ," said Alexis before adding in afterthought, "and a butterbeer."

She only got the butterbeer before being very politely told to shove off. She was heading back to the group when Swine walked in under his Polyjuice Potion. Out of the corner of her eye, Alexis saw him sit down at the bar. He stuck his hand out towards the grumpy Dumbledore and without so much as a grunt grumpy Dumbledore deposited a bottle in his hand which Swine proceeded to sip from.

'_He comes here often, doesn't he?' _Alexis asked. She couldn't help but to feel slightly worried about that. Obnoxious or not, Swine still was McPherson best friend. But before Alexis could think any more on the matter, the tavern door swung open and a new crowd of people entered, all being Hogwarts students.

First came Neville with Parvati and Padma Patil, followed closely by Lavender Brown with Cho and Marietta, then Luna escorted by five cloaked figures (Alexis could easily tell they were her Slytherin friends); then Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, and Susan Bones; the three Ravenclaw boys that Alexis remembered seeing with Seamus and Dean who Alexis was pretty sure were called Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, and Terry Boot; and bringing up the rear with his nose turned upwards was the Hufflepuff Zachary Smith.

"Is there anyone you didn't invite?" Harry whispered harshly to Hermione.

"Yes, well, the idea seemed quite popular," said Hermione happily. "Fred, George, do you two want to pull up some more chairs?"

"And we'll get the butterbeers," volunteered Seamus while dragging Dean with him towards the bar. The two came back a moment later juggling over two dozen bottles between them.

"Cough up, everyone," said Dean as they handed out the butterbeer. "We haven't got enough gold for all of these..."

Alexis watched quietly as a circle of chairs soon formed around her, Harry, and Hermione. Draco and his friends sat on the outside of it but still managed to draw little to no attention to themselves, apparently blending quite well with the patrons of the tavern. Several of the other students were chatting mildly as they waited for whatever they thought was about to happen.

'_What exactly do they expect to happen?'_ Alexis asked, forming a connection between herself, Harry, and Hermione.

'_Yeah_,' said Harry, '_what have you all been telling them?_'

'_I've told you, they just want to hear what you've got to say,_' said Hermione soothingly; but Harry and Alexis shared unconvinced looks so she added aloud, "You two don't have to do anything yet, I'll speak to them first."

Soon the chatter died down. Alexis had been distracted trying to figure out what Swine was doing that she nearly jumped when Hermione spoke.

"Hello," she said, waving shyly. "Err - well - hi."

The few students who's eyes were darting between Alexis andHarry joined the rest of the group with staring at Hermione. She gulped before taking a deep breath and being again.

"Well, you all know why you're here. A few of us had an idea that we begin a group to study Defense Against the Dark Arts - and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is trying to pass off as Defense to us - "

"Here, here," said Anthony Goldstein and Hermione looked heartened.

"- and we, that is myself and the majority of my fellow housemates here today, thought it was time to take matters into our own hands."

Alexis caught sight of Swine perk up a bit at Hermione's words She suddenly realized that through all the planning, they had all forgotten to tell the Order what they were exactly planning on doing. Even Viktor, who Alexis had told personally about their plans, seemed to have forgotten to fill in the rest of the Order.

'_Opps_,' Alexis thought. She could hear Cedric and Ron snort.

Hermione continued, "and by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theory but the real spells -"

"You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. too though, I bet?" said Michael Corner.

"Of course I do," said Hermione at once. "But I want more than that, I want to be properly trained in Defense because..."

"Because Lord Voldemort is back," said Neville boldly.

Several yelps filled the tavern. Marietta shrieked and spilt butterbeer down her robe, both of the Patil twins gasped, and behind her cloak Alexis saw Pansy shudder before grabbing Draco's hand. All of them, however, locked the gazes onto Alexis and Harry.

"Well, that's the plan anyway," said Hermione, nodding at Neville in appreciation. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to -"

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" said Zachary Smith in a rather aggressive voice.

"You mean, besides Dumbledore believes it?" asked George sarcastically.

"You mean, Dumbledore believes _them_," said Zachary, nodding towards Alexis and Harry.

"And who are _you_?" asked Fred rudely.

"Zacharias Smith," said the boy, proving Alexis that she did _not_, actually know his name, "and I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes _them _say You-Know-Who's back."

"Look, Zacharias," said Seamus, "that's not what this meeting is supposed to be about-"

"That's alright Seamus," said Harry.

Alexis looked at him, meeting his gaze with an unasked question. She realized, without having to read his mind, that the reason so many people had turned up wasn't for lessons on Defense but rather that they hoped to hear their firsthand story of what had happened the night of the Third Task.

"Yeah, Seamus," said Alexis before breaking eye contact with Harry. "Harry and I can handle this." She looked at Zacharias calmly. "You want to know why we say Voldemort's -" Alexis ignored the series of shudders again "- back? Harry?"

"Right," said Harry. "It's rather simple really. We say he's back because we saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you don't believe us, and we're not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

Zacharias said dismissively, "All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you two brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered, I think we'd all like to know -"

"- how Voldemort murdered Cedric?" Alexis spat, her temper rising. "Well sorry to say I don't give a damn that you like to know how it happened. There's only one person in this entire tavern who deserves to know that and it sure as hell isn't you, so if that's why you're all here, you might as well clear out."

Alexis, and no doubt Harry as well, had expected at least half the people to stand up and leave but no one, including Zacharias, moved from their seats. They instead continued to look at Alexis and Harry as if they were waiting for something extraordinary to happen.

"Anyway," said Hermione, trying to resteer the conversation to the actual topic, "if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet, and where we're going to -"

"Is it true," interrupted Susan, looking at Harry, "that you can produce a Patronus?"

There was a murmur of interest around the group at this.

"Yes," said Harry, nearly asking Susan instead of telling her.

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"Er — you don't know Madam Bones, do you?" he asked

Susan smiled and Alexis nudged Harry.

"Her name is Susan Bones," Alexis said nodding towards Susan. "Hello?"

"She's my auntie," clarified Susan. "She told me about your hearing with Hex being your defense advocate. So - is it really true? You make a lion Patronus?"

"Yes," said Harry a bit more firmly than before. "Hex and I both practice-"

"Hex can cast a corporeal too?" asked Dennis in awe.

Alexis went to respond when Lee cried, "Blimey, you two! I never knew that!"

"Mum told us not to spread it around," said Fred, grinning at the two best friends. "She said you two get enough attention as it is."

"She's not wrong," mumbled Alexis and Harry as one and a couple of people laughed.

"And did you two kill a basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" demanded Terry Boot. "That's what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year."

"Harry did that," said Alexis.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Hex was a bit busy destroying a diary that possesses people while slowly sucking out their life force."

Alexis and Harry paid no mind to the awestruck looks several of their classmates were giving them as they bickered.

"Second year," sighed Alexis with false fondness. "Good times."

Harry snorted, "Not exactly what I would say."

"And in our first year," said Neville to the group at large, "they saved that Sorcerous Stone -"

"Sorcerer's," hissed Hermione.

"Yes, that, from You-Know-Who," finished Neville.

Hannah Abbott's eyes were as round as Galleons.

"And that's not to mention," said Cho, much to Alexis's surprise, "all the tasks Harry had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year - getting past dragons and merpeople and acromantulas and things..."

There was a murmur of impressed agreement around the table. Harry shifted awkwardly is his chair looking at Alexis.

"Yeah, but all of that I couldn't have done without help," he started. "I-"

"Not with the dragon, you didn't," said Michael Corner at once. "That was a seriously cool bit of flying."

"But if it wasn't for Hex, I would have went into that task clueless," said Harry. "She gave me the idea I use my broom, without her-"

"But I didn't help you with the Dementors this summer," countered Alexis, pleased to see Harry squirm in the limelight. Harry sent her a betrayed look.

"Well, you sort of helped," he said. "But, no, okay, I did bits of things without help, but the point I'm trying to make is -"

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" said Zacharias Smith.

"Here's an idea," said Alexis, having finally had enough of the annoying Hufflepuff and had yet to fully forgive him for his comment in Trelawney's class a few weeks ago, "why don't you shut your mouth?"

Zacharias flushed.

"Well, we've all turned up to learn from him, and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it," he said.

"That's not what he said," snarled Fred Weasley.

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" inquired George, pulling a long and lethal-looking metal instrument from inside one of the Zonko's bags Alexis has failed to notice until now.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this," said Fred.

"Yes, well," said Hermione hastily, "moving on... the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry and Alexis?"

There was a murmur of general agreement. Zacharias folded his arms and said nothing, though perhaps this was because he was too busy keeping an eye on the instrument in George's hand. Marietta, however, did speak.

"Why would we take lessons from _her_, though?" she all but spat.

"You mean, besides all the things we already listed?" asked Dean, sarcastically.

"Maybe the fact that she was the best in our N.E.W.T. level Defense class until Umbridge moved her down two years?" said Fred, his voice dripping with just as much sarcasm as Dean's.

"But she's the child of a Deatheater," argued Marietta. "If You-Know-Who is back, she's probably working for him."

"You don't know Hex like I do," said Harry defensively. "You weren't there to see what she had to go through just to say alive during the third task. I trust her with my life even more than I trust Dumbledore. If she was working for Voldemort, I'd already be dead."

"She could just be stalling," countered Zacharias.

Alexis, for the life of her, failed to suppress her laugh as did Harry.

"Did he just imply Riddle being patient?" she asked breathlessly.

"I think he did," chuckled Harry. He looked between Zacharias and Marietta, wiping a tear from his eye. "Anyways, Hex isn't working for Voldemort nor would she, but if you have a problem with her, there's the door. Don't let it hit you on the way out."

Neither Zacharias nor Marietta moved though Marietta looked tempted to.

"Right," said Hermione before anything else could be said. "Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week —"

"Hang on," said Angelina, "we need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice."

"No," said Cho, "nor with ours."

"Nor ours," added Zacharias Smith.

"I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone," said Hermione, slightly impatiently, "but you know, this is rather important, we're talking about learning to defend ourselves against Voldemort's Death Eaters -"

"Well said!" barked Ernie Macmillan, whom Alexis had been expecting to speak long before this. "Personally I think this is really important, possibly more important than anything else we'll do this year, even with our O.W.L.s coming up!"

He looked around impressively, as though waiting for people to cry, "Surely not!" When nobody spoke, he went on, "I, personally, am at a loss to see why the Ministry has foisted such a useless teacher upon us at this critical period. Obviously they are in denial about the return of You-Know-Who, but to give us a teacher who is trying to actively prevent us from using defensive spells -"

"We think the reason Umbridge doesn't want us trained in Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Neville, "is that she's got some mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as a kind of private army. She thinks he'd mobilize us against the Ministry."

Nearly everybody looked stunned at this news; everybody except the Slytherins and Luna Lovegood, who piped up, "Well, that makes sense. After all, Cornelius Fudge has got his own private army."

"What?" said Harry, completely thrown by this unexpected piece of information.

"Yes, he's got an army of heliopaths," said Luna solemnly.

"No, he hasn't," snapped Hermione.

"Yes, he has," said Luna.

"What are heliopaths?" asked Neville, looking blank.

"They're spirits of fire," said Theo suddenly, being the first Slytherin at the meeting to even reveal himself. "Great tall flaming creatures that gallop across the ground burning everything in front of -"

"What is _he_ doing here?" asked Lavender.

"Working up the nerve to ask you to the next Hogsmeade trip," deadpanned Blaise, removing his hood as casually as Theo had before speaking. "Clearly he was too nervous to do so this time around, but Theo always has been a shy individual."

Millie snorted but didn't even bother removing her hood before saying, "Right, Theo and Brown. That will end in a worse train wreck than the Hogwarts Express in thirty-two."

"Honestly, you three," huffed Pansy. She pulled her hood down with a frustrated look. "Be quiet."

The three Slytherins all obeyed but now had everyone's eyes on them. Finally Theo raised his eyebrow curiously.

"Yes?" he asked as if it weren't strange at all to have five Slytherins joining group of normal students of a different house. When no one answered he sighed before looking at Hermione. "Granger, weren't we trying to decide how often we're going to meet and have Defense lessons at?"

"Yes," said Hermione at once, "yes, we were, you're right..."

"Well, once a week sounds cool," said Lee Jordan.

"As long as -" began Angelina.

"Yes, yes, we know about the Quidditch," said Hermione in a tense voice. "Well, the other thing to decide is where we're going to meet..."

This was rather more difficult; the whole group fell silent.

"Library?" suggested Katie Bell after a few moments.

"I can't see Madam Pince being too chuffed with us doing jinxes in the library," said Harry.

"Maybe an unused classroom?" said Dean.

"Yeah," said Neville, "McGonagall might let us have hers, she did when Harry was practicing for the Triwizard."

Alexis and Harry both shared a doubtful look at this. They both doubted Professor McGonagall would allow them to use her classroom for a project such as this, study group or not.

"Right, well, we'll try to find somewhere," said Hermione. "We'll send a message round to everybody when we've got a time and a place for the first meeting."

She rummaged in her bag and produced parchment and a quill, then hesitated, rather as though she was steeling herself to say something.

"I-I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think," she took a deep breath, "that we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge - or anybody else - what we're up to."

Fred reached out for the parchment and cheerfully put down his signature, but Alexis noticed at once that several people looked less than happy at the prospect of putting their names on the list.

"Er..." said Zacharias slowly, not taking the parchment that George was trying to pass him. "Well... I'm sure Ernie will tell me when the meeting is."

But Ernie was looking rather hesitant about signing too. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"I — well, we are _prefects,_" Ernie burst out. "And if this list was found... well, I mean to say... you said yourself, if Umbridge finds out..."

"You just said this group was the most important thing you'd do this year," Harry reminded him.

"I — yes," said Ernie, "yes, I do believe that, it's just..."

"Ernie, do you really think I'd leave that list lying around?" said Hermione testily.

"No. No, of course not," said Ernie, looking slightly less anxious. "I -"

Ernie stumbled over slightly as he was pushed out of the way by Draco, who, like Millie, had not removed his hood. He sent Alexis a Black family smirk before signing his name elegantly. The four Slytherins followed after him with the same amount of lack in hesitation.

"Now," said Draco to the group as a whole, "I do hope you understand that five slimy snakes have more faith than the lot of you. What exactly does that mean about your house honor?"

No one else hesitated to sign the paper though a few eyes did widened when they saw Draco's name. Once everyone was done signing, the group slowly began to leave in twos and threes. Draco, gave Alexis a brief hug before doing so as well.

"You owe me, cousin," he whispered in their embrace before releasing her. Pansy hugged her next before hurrying after Draco towards the door. They locked arms before disappearing outside with Theo and Millie who waved amicably before leaving. Blaise, however, remained a bit longer as the remaining group dwindled down to Alexis, Harry, Hermione, Avril, and the Creevey brothers. Everyone else had left Hogs Head happily discussing what had just gone on in hush tones.

"Join me for a butterbeer, _arabella_?" he asked with a small smile that barely broke his usual bored look.

Alexis shook her head.

"I think I've had more than my fair share of butterbeers for the day, but thanks for the invite," she said with a returned smile.

Without even a sliver of disappointment, Blaise nodded his head in understanding before kissing Alexis's hand and walking away. Alexis watched him go with a raised eyebrow.

"He's an oddball," stated Avril, who had watched the whole encounter from her new seat at the bar. She turned around in her stool and blinked when she saw Swine next to her. She gave him a scrupulous look before poking him. "Hey."

Swine ignored her but Avril persisted. She continued to poke him while saying hey. Alexis watched, waiting for Swine to snap when Hermione and Harry approached her.

"Well, I think that went quite well," she said happily.

"'Cept for that Zachary guy," said Alexis.

"Zacharias," corrected Hermione but she didn't disagree. "But he overheard me talking to Ernie and Hannah at the Hufflepuff table and he seemed really interested in coming, so what could I say? But the more people the better really - I mean, if it wasn't for Dean trying to start a soccer team our first year and befriending the Ravenclaw boys you saw here in the process-"

"What?" Swine finally snapped, distracting Hermione. The three fifth years turned towards the bar where Avril and Swine were sitting.

"Aren't you supposed to be face down unconscious from drinking too much earlier?" Avril asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Hogwarts?" Swine fired back.

Avril shrugged.

"What are you going to do, tell my dad?" she asked taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"Well, I can't exactly tell your mum," scoffed Swine making Avril choke on her drink. She opened and closed her mouth three times before Swine smirked. He stood up, and began making his way to the tavern door.

Avril was still gaping like a fish until Swine reached the door when she shouted after him, "Hey!"

Swine turned on his heels and looked at her, his not-so-much-his blond hair fell in front of his eyes and he brushed it out of the way.

"Thou is an impertinent half-faced strumpet," she shot at him leading to a raised eyebrow on Swine's part.

"You don't even know what a strumpet is, Avril," he said before disappearing out the door without so much of a second glance.

"I do too!" Avril called after him anyways. She ran after him (as did the Creevey brothers who seemed to be following her today), leaving Alexis, Hermione and Harry alone in the tavern. Alexis was simply staring at the door, trying to figure out what had just happened between Swine and Avril.

"We should head back," said Hermione quietly.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Ready, Hex?"

"Sure," said Alexis, still trying to figure out what had just happened. She decided to file it away for later dissecting as she, Harry, and Hermione made their way once again down the busy streets of Hogmeade. There was a comfortable silence before Hermione spoke.

"Padfoot?" she asked.

"Yes, Moony?" Alexis hummed.

"Why was Swine here?" Hermione asked.

"Babysitting," Alexis scoffed. "He said the Order wants someone watching in Hogsmeade at all times because of Greyback."

"But that doesn't-"

"How do your meeting with Octanius go?" asked Harry over Hermione. He sent the bookworm a sharp look that silenced her immediately. However, Alexis paid no mind to it as she was distracted by Seamus and Dean laughing at each other in a petty snowball fight.

"What did you say, Prongs?" Alexis asked, looking away as Seamus tackled Dean into a pile of snow leading to the laughter of several onlookers. "Oh yeah, meeting. Well..."

* * *

So, DA has begun! Only, they have no name at the moment and now Slytherins are involved.

Octanius is becoming one of my favorite characters. I mean, he already was, but the more I write him the more I enjoy him. How many people want him (and Lucius maybe) at the first Quidditch Match? Raise your hand!

Very brief Viktor in this chapter and only a little mentioning of Cho. We focused mainly on the DA in this chapter.

Sorry for the delay everyone but my friends love the beach and despite my hatred for socializing (unless it involves being unnecessarily sarcastic) they had me come with them. It's a struggle, I know, but I'm trying to work on the chapters as much as I can in my free time.

Review Responses:

**HazelVex**: Avril will be enjoying herself some more later but I had to give some hints to what she was like and who she knows in this chapter. I'll tell you some more details in a PM okay?

**Raven that flies at night**: All for Hex, of course...

**LyliLovexxxxx**: if it helps, Krum knows he's not the favorite. Alexis and her mother's first encounter can't be until after Christmas but you never know!

**gossamermouse101**: fair enough. Cho _is_ annoying but right now it's really not her fault. As for her and Harry, well, remember a relationship takes two ;) I agree though, no one can resist Dennis

**Hazem Moughraby**: Thank you for the sweet review! I like you guesses on who Hex's father is. I can promise you it isn't Dumbledore, although I can see how that would make a lot of sense... Wow, it actually make way too much sense, but no, it's not Dumbledore. Now, does Bellatrix really love Voldemort? Fantastic question, only, hard to answer. I can tell you now that she has never ceased her infatuation with him but I can't say much else as it may lead to spoilers. And your from Lebanon?! That's awesome! My dad's been there but only to the capital Beirut.

**jessica02**: I'll be on an actual computer on Monday so until than! Can't wait to see the new cover!

**534667lc**: Welcome!

**Kera**: Straight to the point on who the daddy is, I see. I will neither deny nor confirm this statement, however, I will poke holes in it as I would any declaration on Alexis's father. Alexis only discovered she could speak Parseltongue her second year, which means it could have easily been a side effect from the diary. Voldemort's mother was practically a squib but Voldemort turned out very powerful. That could easily be the same story used for Alexis. In the books, Riddles eyes are dark. They're the only trait that makes Harry and him not look exactly the same (that and Harry's crazy hair). Again, I'm not saying Voldemort isn't Alexis's father, but there are still other candidates. I do care about my readers opinions and I know for a fact, as I've read every review, that several of them do not like Alexis and Viktor together. I understand that but you have to remember Hex is emotionally challenged at times and Harry is too good of a best friend to say anything. They want the other to be happy too. I promise to make up for all the games later though if that helps but I will not change my plans for this story. What is written is what is written and what is done is what is done.

**Guest**: thank you for your suggestions. I apologize if I don't take any of them to heart.

**caring16**: lol green and orange is going to clash like crazy but throw in the lizard suit and things get real! Glad you liked the chapter!

**Guest**: Viktor dating Hex = Viktor should be killed off... Quid? Geez, I hate to see what you think we should do about the guy that steals your ice cream...

**Guest**: okay, so do you want a cookie or something? I can't control your feelings

**Guest**: oh just wait, it gets worse, don't worry, though your next review tells me you already know that...

**Guest**: oh, you're back. Wow, for a complainer, you really don't know when to cut your loses. Err, gonna throw this one out there, but you do know I'm a heterosexual female right? I don't get 'hard on's for woman especially not Cho. And forcing isn't a very accurate word unless I've taped you to your computer and hacked it so that all you can do is read my story. _You_ clicked it.

**Guest**: Pedophile= someone sexually attracted to children. Rated T= mild violence and swearing but **_no_** sex. Alexis Lestrange series = Rated T... So how am I making Viktor a pedophile by having him date Hex? And break them up now? Who are you, Bellatrix? You can't tell them how to live their lives! That's my job via Avril!

**phoenixfelicis07**: Yes! An army led by Harry and Hex! *shudders with excitement and terror* And Harry's not exactly with Cho, they're just... close... But not in the weird way or out of rating. I do believe you are right about an explosion coming though, or at least a moment worthy of all of team Alery suddenly jumping out of their chairs yelling 'FINALLY!' so loud they wake their neighbors cat even if it's short lived. Hermione is the go to expert on girls for team Harry. But what is up with Swine indeed... Octanius, despite all his class and proper mannerism is still a bit of a manipulative wizard. He wants Hex to trust him but he isn't going to be perfect at getting that trust. Lol, I'm glad you caught the blood quill bit. That will be... fun? (McPherson: you did not just - Me: I didn't know what else to say! McPherson: not fun!) Glad you enjoyed the exploding mice and Hex and Bella is coming but slowly. My apologies.

**Kaylee13133**: I think she'd enjoy that too much. I understand you don't like him but you can't deny that the reason for your dislike is because of him dating Hex when you want her to date Harry though. Lol, it's like you're the Ron to the relationship and Hex and Viktor are the Ginny and Michael. The kiss on the head was for someone in the Great Hall, as in Harry is getting territorial. (Hint hint). She said you can keep him as long as you name your first mini-Chekov something worthy of a Russian, the more creative the better. Actually the name Fabron was an inappropriate joke made by Octanius that Alexis missed because she doesn't speak French like Viktor (I doubt he would only know English and Bulgarian) and Octanius. If you still don't get it, PM me and I'll explain it but I promise it's not that big of a deal. It was simply showing that Octanius isn't as mature as one would expect a Lord to be.

**RAINBOWNEMESIS**: Thank you so much for that! I hope to keep on improving and to keep things interesting still!

_**Don't forget, I put up a Father's Day special on the Chimera Tattoo consisting of the top five candidates (voted by you all) for Alexis's father. Check it out!**_

Please Review!

DCF


	16. To Stupefy a Toad

5 Chapter 16: To Stupefy a Toad

Author's Rant: I really do need to apologize for taking so long on this update but my life turned to shit and hit the fan over the last month. I know I don't really have much room to bitch but it's been rough. First I lost Internet, which really isn't that bad but I've had this chapter done since the 1st and couldn't updated until the tenth when my internet renewed. Clearly you can see this isn't the tenth though and the reason I'm just now updating is because someone finally yelled at me to get my shit together and get over my problems. Major family problems have begun plaguing my life that I won't go into detail on account that some of my readers actually know me in real life and to top it all off I just had to bury my best friend. His death was very sudden and without any warning whatsoever and I'm still so mad at him for why he died because what he did wasn't fair to me or anyone else that loved him. I'm so angry that his death was his own fault and could have been avoided had he not been so foolish and I miss him so very much. The good news is now I can relate more with Swine. Fuck, that was a horrible joke, never let me joke again. Anyways, I'm sorry guys for the long ass wait and also for the colorful rant but I curse when I'm moody. I promise to finish this book before the summer is over though!

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Crystal, who wrote a calm and well argued review on why she's anti Vex (Viktor/Hex). I do see where you are coming from and would agree with you had Rowling and I both not made Viktor the definition of a modern gentleman. It actually wounds me a bit (not of your doing but in general) that it has become the common consensus that teenagers always expect sex. How society has fallen. You, of course, have Sirius and Remus on your side though so to appease you and all other antiVex readers how about I make a promise? Things will be changing soon, you're just left figuring in what way

* * *

Alexis had been having a rather pleasant morning on Monday. People believed Alexis and Harry weren't lying and were willing to joined them for Defense lessons, not to mention Sirius had sent her and Harry a message via notepasser that he wanted to speak with them tonight. Yes, it was a pleasant morning...

Until Alexis saw what was posted on the center of the usually bare wall in the Entrance Hall. Pushing her way through the crowd of students surrounding it, Alexis looked upon the message with unfiltered destain.

_By Order of The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded.  
An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.  
Permission to reform may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).  
No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.  
The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four. Signed:  
Dolores Jane Umbridge High Inquisitor_

Alexis growled in frustration.

"You're kidding me," she sneered as she stormed into the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry and Hermione were already waiting for her there. When they saw her coming, they both jumped to their feet.

"Someone had to have told," said Harry in a harsh whisper once Alexis was close enough.

"Well it wasn't anyone who- Hex," said Hermione, changing gears suddenly.

"It wasn't me!" said Alexis sounding affronted.

"No," said Hermione hastily before pointing discreetly to her own head.

Alexis's lips formed a perfect 'O' before she quietly sat down with her friends and continued their conversation via mind all while eating their breakfast.

_'I would have known had it been anyone that had signed the paper,'_ said Hermione firmly. _'I bewitched it.'_

_'To do what?'_ asked Harry.

_'Well, put it this way,' _said Hermione_, 'it'll make Eloise Midgen's acne look like a couple of cute freckles.'_

Both Alexis and Harry had to hid their grins in a spoonful of cereal.

_'Well it wasn't grumpy Dumbledore,' _said Alexis, paying no mind to the confused looks her friends sent her_. 'And despite being a total ass, I highly doubt it was Swine.'_

_'But it might have been him,' _said Hermione, casually spreading jam on her toast_. 'If the Order doesn't support -_'

"You three are really quiet."

Alexis's head shot up as Avril happily took a seat next to her. The calm second year stared at her expectingly all while nibbling on a biscuit.

"Just... brooding," offered Hermione.

"We're still going to have the club, right?" Avril asked. "Because Seamus and Dean are waiting for an answer so they can tell the Puffs and Ravens." She beamed before adding, "I've got snake duty."

Alexis looked at Harry who met her eye with the same questioning gaze. Were they still going to have a Defense club? Was it still a good idea now that it might lead to expulsion? To Alexis, the answer was simple and by the way Harry grinned at her he was on her side.

"Spread the word," said Alexis smiling widely, "we're still on."

"And we'll get news as to when the first meeting will be as soon as we can," added Harry.

Avril grinned a grin of her own.

"Excellent!" she exclaimed before taking off for the Slytherin table. Alexis cocked her head when she all but jumped into Theo's lap with excitement.

"Why is Avril so friendly with the Slytherins?" Alexis asked aloud, confused by how cheerful Avril looked as she chatted with Theo, Blaise, and Millie, the only current three of the five Slytherins from the group present at the table. Alexis took a long gulp of her milk after a bite of bacon.

"Perhaps it's because Theo's her brother," said Hermione matter-a-factly, paying absolutely no mind to Alexis as she coughed and spit bacon and milk everywhere.

"What?" Alexis choked out. "What could possibly make you think that-"

"She signed the list Avril Elladora Nott," cut in Hermione. "So it's reasonable to assume that they are either siblings or close cousins but judging by they're facial makeup they have to at least share one parent so brother and sister is more likely."

"Huh," said Harry with mild interest. He opened his mouth, most likely to change the subject, when he saw Angelina charging towards him and Alexis.

"You realize she's including Quidditch in this?" Angelina said and it took Alexis a moment to realize she was talking about Umbridge's decree. "We have to go and ask permission to re-form the Gryffindor team!"

"What?" said Alexis and Harry together.

"She can't-" started Alexis but Angelina spoke over her.  
"You read the sign, it mentions teams too! So listen, you two... Please, please don't lose your temper with Umbridge again or she might not let us play anymore!"

"Okay, okay," said Harry, for Angelina looked as though she was on the verge of tears. "Don't worry, I'll behave myself."

But Alexis made no promise. Instead she glared daggers up at the staff table directed at one specific witch dressed in a horrific, pink cardigan.

The day went down hill from there. Alexis was the living embodiment of the Oncoming Storm everywhere she went. Students cowered away when they saw the dangerous look on her face including several Seventh years and twice Harry had to grab her hand and lead her away from a innocent bystander that had aggravated Alexis simply by being in the hallway with them. When they reached Potions, Alexis was on the verge of snapping with all her anger and very well might have had it not been for Neville.

While waiting outside for Professor Snape to let them in the classroom, Alexis and Harry joined her fellow Gryffindors on the left side of the hall while the Slytherins lined up on the right. The problem was noticed immediately when Alexis spotted two Seventh year Slytherins, Cassius Warrington and the Slytherin Quidditch Captain Alexis only knew as Montague, talking loudly to Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Yes, Umbridge gave the Slytherin Quidditch team permission to continue playing straightaway," said Cassius loudly with large, triumphant grin. "We asked her this morning."

"Didn't even hesitate once I dropped a few names," said Montague, showing off an official looking paper. "Apparently your father and her know each other really well, Draco."

"It'll be interesting to see whether Gryffindor are allowed to keep playing, wont it?" said Cassius, catching sight of Alexis and Harry. "I mean, if it's a question of influence with the Ministry, I don't think they've got much chance."

"Blood traitors and Mudbloods," laughed Montague, finding his list amusing. "And let's not get started on Potter."

"Yeah," cackled Cassius, his eyes locking with Alexis's, a malevolent look in them. "Rumor is its only a matter of time before the Ministry has him carted off to St. Mungo's go the mental wards."

Alexis lunged forward, he mind not only focused on defending her best friend's honor but on Moody's current state and the fact that she wanted to blow off steam from Quidditch being cancelled. However, Hermione, and what looked like Seamus, caught her. She turned her head to snap at them to let her go when she saw Harry and Dean holding Neville back as well.

"Fighting are we?" asked the familiar drawl of Snape but Alexis paid him no mind.

"You shallow filth!" she snapped venomously over Hermione's shoulder. "You inconsiderate, lowlife, bottom feeder! Just you wait until the first Quidditch game! I'll frighten you so badly that your grandchildren will wake up screaming because of me, you vile, disgusting, worthless excuse of-"

"Shall we have class in the hall today, Miss Lestrange?" Snape asked over Alexis, silencing her immediately.

"May I use Warrington's useless limbs as potion ingredients?" Alexis asked without breaking her death glare from said Slytherin.  
There was a pause, a pause that spoke volumes for Snape's character and was long enough to have a certain Slytherin begin to squirm uncomfortably, before he spoke.

"I'm afraid not," he said finally much to the poorly hidden relief of the Slytherins. "Now, inside, all of you."

With one final glare that promised retribution, Alexis was released from Hermione and Seamus's clutches, took hold of one of Neville's shaking hands, and sat herself and Neville down at the front of the class. Snape made no attempt to move her and, only then, when she saw a familiar toad dressed in pink standing beside the blackboard, did Alexis groan in frustration.

"To hell with it all," she muttered and Neville huffed in agreement.

Snape closed the classroom door once the last fifth year made it inside before walking to the front of the class. He had a strained scowl on his face that Alexis could only assume was his way of fighting back a sneer when he looked Umbridge's way.

"You will notice," said Snape as he refaced the class, "that we have a guest with us today."

Rather disdainfully, Snape gestured towards Umbridge who, much to Alexis's displeasure, let out a girlish giggle. She waved to the class in what she probably thought was a sweet, girlish wave. Alexis had to resist the suddenly strong urge to bang her head repeatedly on her and Neville's table.

"We are continuing with our Strengthening Solutions today, you will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson, if correctly made they should have matured well over the weekend — instructions are" — he waved his wand again — "on the board. Miss Lestrange, you will be starting yours from scratch and may finish it in your detention tonight. Carry on."

Alexis almost protested - as she hadn't done anything to earn a detention yet - but stopped when she saw the look Snape was giving her. Whatever it was, Snape seemed to have a reason behind his words and Alexis could only assume they had to do with a certain elephant in the room.

'_But was a detention necessary?'_ Alexis thought as she retrieved her ingredients.

'_It draws attention away from the fact that you're a day behind everyone else,' _said McPherson.

_'But why does that matter? And I'm not a day behind, I'm two years ahead!'_

_'Exactly,_' supplied McPherson as if he had just explained everything.

Fighting back a groan in frustration, Alexis turned to see what Neville was up to. She just barely stopped him from making his cauldron explode.

"Salamander blood, Neville," said Alexis, grabbing the Gryffindor boy's hand before he could pour in any troll saliva. She nearly grimaced at the potion. "Err, Neville? Do you mind if I make this potion, err, less likely to kill someone?"

"Could you?" Neville asked, his eyes filling with an endless amount of hope.

"If you go get me some more dragon nails," said Alexis. She hadn't even waited for Neville's response before immediately setting to work on the close to exploding potion.

Thirty minutes later, Neville's potion was nearly done and easily worthy of an E - or A, considering it was Snape - while Alexis's Strengthening Solution was placed into a stasis. Neville was looking at Alexis as if she was Merlin's gift and constantly thanking her for her help when Umbridge ceased her writing in the corner to follow Snape around the classroom.

"Well, the class seems fairly advanced for their level," she said briskly to Snape's back as he examined Hermione's no doubt perfect potion. "Though I would question whether it is advisable to teach them a potion like the Strengthening Solution. I think the Ministry would prefer it if that was removed from the syllabus."

Snape straightened up slowly and turned to look at her. Alexis could almost swear she saw his eye twitch.

"Now... how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" she asked, her quill poised over her clipboard.

"Fourteen years," Snape replied. His expression was unfathomable though Alexis could only guess he was annoyed.

"You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?" Professor Umbridge asked Snape.

"Yes," said Snape quietly.

"But you were unsuccessful?"

Snape's lip curled.

"Obviously."

Professor Umbridge scribbled on her clipboard.

"And you have applied regularly for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post since you first joined the school, I believe?"

"Yes," said Snape in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistently refused to appoint you?" asked Umbridge.

"I suggest you ask him," said Snape jerkily.

"Oh I shall," said Professor Umbridge with a sweet smile.

"I suppose this is relevant?" Snape asked, his black eyes narrowed.

"Oh yes," said Professor Umbridge. "Yes, the Ministry wants a thorough understanding of teachers' - er - backgrounds..."

Alexis couldn't help herself then.

"And exactly what did you do before teaching Defense, Professor?" Alexis asked sweetly as she placed her and Neville's finished potions on Snape's desk.

_'Of course you did,_' sighed McPherson and Ron for once seemed to be in agreement with him.

_'Don't make her angry!' _he cried._ 'She hasn't given Gryffindor permission to reform the Quidditch team yet!'_

"I'm only curious," said Alexis, her sweet voice growing a bit louder as Umbridge glared at her like one would glare at a festering wound. "Because all of our other teachers have such impressive backgrounds."

"Is that so?" Umbridge said dismissively despite the clear tension in her voice. She turned back to Snape - who had done an excellent job at keeping a perfect poker face - when Alexis seized Umbridge's wording as an opportunity to continue.

"Oh yes," said Alexis, her voice now clearly echoing in the classroom. "Professor McGonagall has been teaching Transfiguration longer than any of us students have been alive and is a known master of even the hardest forms of it, including becoming an Animagus, which as we all know is so difficult that only a few hundred wizards in Europe can do so."

"Well -"

"And then Professor Flitwick is a Charms Master," continued Alexis over Umbridge, "and even holds the record for the highest score ever received on the N.E.W.T.s for Charms. Not to mention he's also a Dueling Master with an undefeated streak. Actually, he's very qualified to teach both Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Umbridge huffed, no doubt about to say something hurtful about Flitwick's size but Alexis wasn't done.

"Then there's Professor Snape himself who made history merely a decade or so ago for being the youngest wizard to ever receive his Mastery in Potions and, just as Professor Flitwick, holds the highest score ever received in his course's N.E.W.T. Not to mention the fact that he would also make a wonderful Defense teacher as well, seeing from his background he would be perfect at preparing this generation of witches and wizards for whatever danger lurks out in the world -" Umbridge looked ready to protest so Alexis continued in a very finely laced sarcastic tone "- not to say any danger lurks out there anyways but I am getting off track from my earlier question. What exactly makes you qualified to teach young witches and wizards Defense magic?"

Alexis finished her sentence with a cocking of her head to the side and innocent look despite wanting nothing more than to grin unbelievably smugly. The silence in the classroom was deafening. Every student had ceased in their potion making or cleaning up to watch and wait for Umbridge's answer. Said professor was glaring daggers at Alexis despite her sharp teeth being lined in an unpleasant smile while Snape stood behind her with his usual scowl though his lip was twitching.

Three full seconds passed and Alexis could feel her grin about to win out when Umbridge finally spoke. She cleared her throat with her usual 'hem, hem,' before speaking.

"The Minister himself appointed me to this position," she said with a girlish giggle. "I do believe that is far more qualification than anyone else teaching in this establishment. Furthermore, I do not appreciate the tone you have just used towards your superior and believe a punishment is in order."

"My apologies," Alexis said sarcastically while even throwing in a bow. "My accent always does come off as rather rude but one cannot be blamed by how they sound when they were raised that way. After all, I didn't choose to grow up in the States, now did I?"

Despite realizing then that she might have going a bit overboard, Alexis's sarcastic smile did not waver at the look Umbridge shot her. It was evident to everyone in the room that the two were secretly cursing the other to death in their minds. Alexis had half a mind to use her Legmency ability to scare the pink toad in front of her and probably would have had Snape not spoken then.

"That's another detention, Miss Lestrange," he said in his usual annoyed drawl. "Perhaps I should just make it a week, Merlin knows you'll do something soon enough to earn such a punishment."

'_Probably_,' Alexis thought and this time she could have sworn she saw Snape's lip twitch.

Umbridge went to speak, no doubt to demand Alexis received a stricter punishment, when the bell rang, signaling the end of the class. Without so much as a word, Alexis slipped out of the classroom and began her trek to Divinations. She didn't make it as far as the first staircase when someone grabbed her arm. With a quick tug, Alexis was spun into a hug by Harry.

"Oh, I could kiss you," Harry laughed, squeezing Alexis so tight she thought she would burst. "I could absolutely kiss you!"

Alexis laughed as well while Harry spun her in the hall, neither paying any mind to their passing classmates, which included a smirking Hermione and an eye-rolling Draco.

"That was beautiful, Hex," said Harry happily, taking the grinning Alexis's hand. He pulled her up the stairs with him. "Malfoy, tell it was beautiful."

"Don't tell me what to do, Potter," huffed Draco but his words held no malice. "Honestly as funny as what you just did was, the repercussions will not be as so. Umbridge is a force to be reckoned with and you won't always have a teacher protecting you, Alexis."

"Protecting me?" Alexis asked as they reached the Entrance Hall. "No one is protecting me."

"Right," said Blaise, who, up until now, Alexis hadn't even noticed was walking with them. It was probably because he, like Draco, were keeping a safe distance from the three Gryffindors as they usually did so not to draw attention. "No one is protecting you at all."

Hermione discreetly looked at Draco and asked, "Is he always sarcastic?"

Draco didn't even bother to word his response and instead sent Hermione a look.

"That must get annoying fast," Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"You have no idea," Draco grumbled. Blaise elbowed him just as they reached the fourth floor. It was were the group would split and, unlike the last few floors, was all but barren of other students.

"Alexis," said Blaise, taking Alexis's free hand just before she and Harry continued on their way to Divinations. She stopped but Harry did not, causing her to figure out what it a rubber band feels like as neither boy released her.

"Err yeah?" Alexis asked, swallowing down the 'ow' she had wanted to say. She could see both Draco and Hermione watching on in equal curiosity and confusion. "Need something, Blaise?"

"I too, like Potter, thought what you said to Umbridge was beautiful," he said simply.

Alexis cocked an eyebrow.

"Err, thanks," she said finally. "I'm pretty good at-"

Blaise brushed a kiss against the corner Alexis's mouth silencing her immediately. It was very short and ended before Hermione or Draco's books - which they both dropped in shock - hit the ground. Alexis blinked in surprise. She opened her mouth to ask what the heck had just happened when Blaise beat her too it.

"But unlike Potter I'm a man of action," he deadpanned with a sly smirk.

Alexis felt Harry's grip tighten around her hand. Harry stepped forward, pulling Alexis away from Blaise and behind himself. But before Harry could speak Blaise started turning on his heels in retreat.

"_Ciao, Arabella,_" Blaise said with a wave over his shoulder, his usually impassive face hindered by a small smile.

It took Alexis a few moments to figure out what had just happened and by then Blaise and Draco - who had been looking at his friend as if he had grown a second head - had already disappeared down the hall along with a frazzled Hermione following behind.

"What the fuck?" Alexis asked shaking her head. "Honestly, it's like no one here remembers I have a boyfr-"

Once more Alexis's words were caught off but this time it was by Harry. However, unlike Blaise's kiss, which had simply taken Alexis by surprise, Harry's assault on her lips threw her for such a curve that had he not stopped merely three seconds later Alexis might have accidentally kissed him back.

'_Accidentally_,' Cedric mused with clear amusement in his voice as Ron made audible whooping noises in the background.

Alexis blushed profusely despite her best efforts when Harry pulled back.

"I erm," started Harry, his face and ears just as red as Alexis's, "I didn't want you thinking I wasn't also a... Man of action."

"Right," muttered Alexis awkwardly.

"But, a, but it was only out of friendship," Harry explained hastily. 'I, a, I know you and Viktor-"

"Right," muttered Alexis again. Her eyes widened again. "Oh, right! Viktor... Viktor Krum... My boyfriend."

"Right," Harry said with an awkward laugh. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Err, so Divination?"

"Yeah," said Alexis numbly. "Divination... Err, let's never talk about this, okay?"

Harry smiled in relief. He started up the stairs looking as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Alexis couldn't help but to feel the same way. She knew Harry hadn't kissed her in a romantic way, of course not! Harry was her best friend. Best friends don't kiss, especially when they know one of them has a boyfriend. Besides, Harry and Cho seemed to be getting close, there was no way Harry-

"Cutting it rather close, aren't you two?" teased Seamus, pulling Alexis from her thoughts. She hadn't even remembered climbing the ladder to Professor Trelawney's classroom.

"Hush up," grumbled Harry, his ears flushing a bit as he and Alexis took a cushion each.

Alexis cocked her head again, curious to why both Seamus and Dean were smirking when her attention was immediately stolen by Professor Trelawney.

Professor Trelawney was handing out copies of The Dream Oracle to the class - or rather slamming them on tables and all but throwing them at some students. The usually calm and collected teacher - if a bit strange - looked furious. When she had finished handing out the books, she faced the whole class with a hostile look.

"Well, carry on!" said Professor Trelawney loudly, her voice high pitched and somewhat hysterical. "You know what to do! Or am I such a substandard teacher that you have never learned how to open a book?"

McPherson sighed, _'Oh, Sybill.'_

_'You're on a first name basis with Professor Trelawney?' _Ron asked bewildered.

_'And your mum,' _said McPherson mildly.

Ron made an off colored remark Alexis couldn't hear over Cedric's groan.

'_Here we go again...'_

Alexis, ignoring the fight breaking out in her head, said, "Professor Trelawney, if it's all the same to you, I would like to say that whatever bullshit -"

"Language," muttered the entire house of Gryffindor instinctively.

"- Umbridge has said or done to you or insinuated about your teaching, no one in this classroom agrees with her."

"Hex is right," said Parvati agreed loudly. She and Lavender had always idolized Professor Trelawney. "Professor Umbridge has no right to question your teaching ability."

Lavender nodded her head in firm agreement. Professor Trelawney looked pleased.

"Thank you, children," she said in a far calmer voice than before. "But the mere fact that she questioned whether Divinations was a class worth teaching anymore-"

"SHE DID WHAT?" shouted Alexis. "Divination is one of the oldest forms of magic known to wizard kind!"

"Hear, hear!" said Ernie rather suddenly from the usually quiet Hufflepuff corner of the room. "Why, my mother says that Divination is perhaps the firmest, most traditional form of magic there is - which, as we all know, is why it is so difficult to find those possessing the gift of sight, am I right?"

Alexis, who honestly didn't believe Divination had much in it for anyone not possessing the Eye, agreed with Ernie anyways.

"Exactly, Ernie," she said, making the Hufflepuff beam. "And just because Professor Umbridge doesn't posses such a gift like you doesn't mean she has any right to question it's worth!"

"Hear, hear!" cried Ernie again and Zacharias Smith had to pull him back onto his pillow to prevent another monologue.

"We should do something!" exclaimed Lavender, suddenly. "To defend our Magical Traditions!"

While most of the class truly didn't care for Divination, but knew that 'doing something' would usually result in free food of some kind for their efforts, cheered in agreement. Professor Trelawney beamed at them all.

"My," she said, looking touched. Her large, owl-like eyes seemed on the verge of tears behind her large glasses. She cleared her throat, trying not to smile. "As much as I appreciate that class, I must press through this struggle alone. I have seen it being done so, though I shall not forget your support."

Professor Trelawney, with one last proud smile directed to her class, then returned to her seat at the front of the room signaling the continuation of class. Alexis, with a satisfied grin, opened her and Harry's copy of The Dream Oracle and began reading. However, when she looked up at Harry and found him smiling fondly down at her, she stopped.

"Yeees?" she asked quietly with an amused look.

Harry grinned before whispering very lowly into Alexis's ear, "I could kiss you again."

And for some reason, Alexis had a very hard time focusing on her lesson the rest of class.

.

"No practice today," Angelina said, causing Alexis to knock over the ink bottle she had been putting away. It poured out onto the Common Room desk, covering the edges of her three paged letter to Viktor - that she had decided to write him simply because she missed him and had nothing to do with the fact that she had felt guilty for enjoying Harry's completely friendly kiss earlier that day whatsoever - and dripped down onto the floor, but she paid it little mind.

"What?" she asked, her voice impassive.

"But we behaved!" complained Harry, hotly.

"I know, I know," said Angelina miserably. "She just said she needed a bit of time to consider."

"Consider what?" asked Alexis angrily. "She's given the Slytherins permission, why not us?"

The moment she asked why Alexis knew it was most likely her and Harry's fault but it did not cool her anger. If anything it made it worse. Angelina apologized before walking away and Alexis was forced to cool down by cleaning up her mess.

"What bull-"

"Language," said Harry halfheartedly.

"It's not fair, Prongs!" Alexis complained, angrily dabbing at her paper to remove the spilled ink before remembering the spell to do so. "First she's all like 'You have to take fifth year classes' and then she's all like 'Voldemort never came back' and all 'No clubs without my permission' and it's just so-"

"Breathe, Padfoot," said Harry mildly.

Instead Alexis let out a frustrated growl.

"I hate pink, Prongs!" she huffed before tying her now cleaned up and finished letter to Guy's leg. The little owl hooted in delight, having had been waiting for a job since Alexis picked him up from the Owlery after dinner. "And toads, though I do like Trevor."

Harry smirked as Alexis continued to rant all the way to the window and back, paying absolutely no mind to their fellow Gryffindors also in the Common Room. He watched in amusement as the raven haired girl began working on her dream journal and couldn't help but to smile when he saw that her first dream consisted of drowning Umbridge in a cauldron of frog soup despite knowing Professor Trelawney would probably predict it meant he was going to die an agonizing death.

"Where's Moony?" Alexis asked suddenly, her head shooting up so fast that Harry was sure she got a creak in it.

"Hermione's in a broom closet with Fred," said George cheerfully as he took a seat next to Neville, who had remained quiet as he worked tirelessly on his Herbology homework, on the couch.

"Oh," said Alexis before returning to her work. Her head suddenly shot up again and Harry winced for her. "Why?"

"Ol' Freddie probably locked them in," grinned George, making Neville blush and Harry look scrupulously at his Transfigurations homework.

"Well, then why doesn't Hermione unlock it?" asked Alexis. "She's known the spell to do so since first year. It's not even that hard."

"I," started Neville, clearing his throat, "I don't think she wants out."

George laughed.

"That's a good one, Neville!" he cackled before standing up. "Now, if you all will excuse me, I promised Avril I'd tutor her in the fine arts of messing with Filch. Adios amigos."

Harry and Neville waved goodbye while Alexis stared at George's disappearing backside in confusion.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" she asked allowed but no one - in the Common Room or in her head - answered her with anything more than a groan of frustration.

Hours passed and eventually Hermione did return looking rather flush in the face for some reason and out of breath just before Alexis headed to her detention with Snape. She returned only minutes later after Snape telling her he didn't have time to 'babysit' and not wanting to look a gifted horse in the mouth, Alexis went back to the Gryffindor Tower. The Common Room was quickly dwindling in numbers as the night wore on and so was Alexis's patience. The green eyed girl had taken to playing with Harry's hair as he worked on the last of his dream entries while Hermione petted Crookshanks lazily, having already finished all of her homework. Finally the last of their housemates went to bed and it wasn't long until Sirius's head appeared in the flames of the fireplace.

"Hi," he said, grinning.

Three hi's and a loud meow greeted him in response.

"How're things?" said Sirius.

"Not that good," said Harry, moving from the couch to the fireplace with Alexis right on his tail. "The Ministry's forced through another decree, which means we're not allowed to have Quidditch teams -"

"- or secret Defense Against the Dark Arts groups?" said Sirius.

There was a short pause.

"Swine told you, didn't he?" said Alexis.

"Told is putting it mildly," said Sirius, grinning still more broadly. "More like ranted for hours on end about it... I ask you this though, Hog's Head?"

"Well, it was better than the Three Broomsticks!" said Hermione defensively. "That's always packed with people —"

"— which means you'd have been harder to overhear," said Sirius. "You've got a lot to learn, Hermione."

"So what?" asked Alexis, getting straight to the point. "Swine convince you and the rest of the Order that our idea was too dangerous? Too foolish?"

Sirius shook his head with a laugh.

"You know, you should lighten up a bit on Carter," he chuckled. "He isn't against your defense lessons at all only how you went about them. In fact, he defended the idea to the whole Order, rather passionately I might add. He also swore that if I told you, Hex, that he did so, he and I quote, 'would boil me alive and make me into soup that he'd then force feed to Kreacher' so if you wouldn't mind not telling him that I told you that I would very much appreciate it."

"And what does the rest of the Order think?" Harry asked.

"Well, Molly asked me to tell you that, though she accepts that she has no authority over any of you, simply begs you three to remember that she has your best interests at heart and advises that you do not proceed with forming such a group. She would have written all this to you, but if the owl had been intercepted you'd all have been in real trouble, and she can't say it for herself because she's on duty tonight."

"On duty for what?" asked Alexis.

"Never you mind, just stuff for the Order," said Sirius. "So it's fallen to me to be the messenger and make sure you tell her I passed it all on, because I don't think she trusts me to. Everyone else, however, seems to be wary of the idea but not enough to think it needs to end. To be quite honest, some of them even seemed impressed by the number of students that showed up."

"And what do you think?" Alexis asked.

Sirius's grin grew to its breaking point.

"I think it's a brilliant idea," he said proudly, beaming at the three fifth years.

"You do?" said the trio in unison.

"Of course I do!" said Sirius. "D'you think the original Marauders would've lain down and taken orders from an old hag like Umbridge?"

"But -" started Harry, "last term all you did was tell me to be careful and not take risks - "

"Last year all the evidence was that someone inside Hogwarts was trying to kill you, Harry!" said Sirius impatiently. "This year we know that there's someone outside Hogwarts who'd like to kill us all, so I think learning to defend yourselves properly is a very good idea!"

"And if we do get expelled?" Hermione asked, a quizzical look on her face.

"Moony, this whole thing was your idea!" said Alexis, staring at her.

"I know it was... I just wondered what Sirius thought," she said, shrugging.

"Well, better expelled and able to defend yourselves than sitting safely in school without a clue," said Sirius.

"Hear, hear!" said Alexis and Harry enthusiastically, laughing a bit.

"So," said Sirius, "how are you organizing this group? Where are you meeting?"

"Well, that's a bit of a problem now," said Harry. "Dunno where we're going to be able to go..."

"How about the Shrieking Shack?" suggested Sirius.

"It's too small," sighed Alexis. "Not to mention sneaking everyone over there would be a pain."

"Fair point," said Sirius, looking slightly crestfallen. "Well, I'm sure you'll come up with somewhere... There used to be a pretty roomy secret passageway behind that big mirror on the fourth floor, you might have enough space to practice jinxes in there -"

"Fred and George told me it's blocked," said Harry, shaking his head. "Caved in or something."

"Oh, I know!" said Hermione. "We could use the Chamber of Secrets. Only you two can open it so -"

"No," said Alexis firmly. "We're not using the Chamber."

Hermione looked surprised.

"But you and Harry both said it was huge-"

"I watched Harry nearly die down there," said Alexis simply. "In my arms. I nearly died down there and if it wasn't for Fawkes, both of us would be dead. I'm never stepping foot in that place again."

There was a very strained pause after Alexis's words only to be broken when Harry threw his arm around his best friend and pulled her close.

"I'm with Hex," he said, giving Alexis a small smile. "That place can lay forgotten for all I care. We'll find somewhere else."

"Agreed" said Sirius, with a understanding nod of his head. "But I'll have a think and get back to -"

He broke off. His face was suddenly tense, alarmed. He turned sideways, apparently looking into the solid brick wall of the fireplace.

"Sirius?" said Harry anxiously.

But he had vanished.

"Why did he -"

Hermione gave a horrified gasp, falling backward, still staring at the fire. Harry drew his wand, tumbling out of Alexis and his embrace and Alexis in her surprise, let out an uncharacteristic yelp. The back of Umbridge's head had appeared in the flames apparently looking for something that none of the three fifth years could see.

"Stupefy!" Alexis screamed just as Umbridge began turning around. Her fiery head seemed to be blown away as was the flames of the fire by the spell but neither Alexis nor her friends knew this as they were already running to their dormitories for dear life.

* * *

And done. Bit of a different ending to this chapter than that of the book but I couldn't pass up an opportunity for Alexis to stupefy Umbridge! Question is, how did Umbridge know there was a meeting going on in the first place? Hmm...  
Anyways, had a lot sassy/angry/confused Alexis in this chapter. Teenage mood swings are awful but at least only Umbridge suffered because of them. And you're all welcome! Not one, but two Alery scenes! Though, you should all really be thanking Blaise because it's all his fault Harry had to show he was a man of action.  
So yeah, totally threw in a Doctor Who reference in this chapter. First one to find it (hint: it's from the 9th) gets to make a oneshot request!

Review Responses:

caring16: Thank you! Here's more!

HazelVex: Oh, she realizes it's Swine. I'll send you the oneshot we were talking about, k?

534667lc: lol don't let Hex hear you say that!

Hazem Moughraby: Thanks! No, Octanius is not Hex's father, I pinkie swear - which is kind of a big deal. Now, for your questions, I'm sorry to say they'd all be spoilers if I answered you so I can't say. Sorry! Being pen pals would be awesome though! We could actually just chat via fanfiction if you make an account. I'm pen pals with a few people on here actually so the more the merrier and I would love to learn more about your country too! Plus, who doesn't want another Potter fan to talk to?

RAINBOWNEMESIS: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter so much! The Slytherins were my favorite part only second to Swine and his Muggle Culture references. As for what a heliopath is, I don't know much to be honest other than they're one of the many creatures Luna Lovegood believes in that may or may not be real.

Rave that flies at night: Glad you think so! I agree

EmoOwlQueen: lol, join the club

Guest: Merlin's beard, so am I! I've written the scene about a thousand times since the first book I'm so excited about it. It's taking forever to get to it! Grr!

Goddes of Leo: lol you might want to get that checked out or your heart might burst when the later chapters in this book arrive *winks with evil grin on face*

LyliLovexxxxx: so many things... Oneshot to explain it on the way!

jessica02: I'm just gonna give you my email. It's being a butt and not loading. Grr, oh well

Lyanna: *bows* I'm glad you found my responses funny. I do try

Crystal: like I said above, thank you for writing a compelling argument for your case and not just mindless ranting. The kiss scene was for you so excuse me as I do this... ATTENTION ALL ALERY FANS: PLEASE THANK CRYSTAL FOR THE KISSING SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER! Now you're a hero to at least half my readers.

Dora: Fair comment... Don't know what else to say to it though...

gossamermouse101: Slytherins got balls, ain't no one denying it now. And I don't like Marietta either. She seems like a backstabbing bitch with a girl crush on Cho... Maybe she is... Hmm... I love Luna but Fawcett is pretty awesome too, though she's only awesome in my series

phoenixfelicis07: nope. Alexis and Swine are secretly in love and I'm slowly hinting at it throughout this book before dropping it on all of you in the sixth. Lol just kidding, so just kidding. (McPherson: You damn well better have been) I'm glad everyone is enjoying the Slytherins joining the DA! Don't worry, they're so going to be there now doing pretty much exactly what you just said. Again, Draco &amp; co. steal the spotlight with their epicness (which is now a word). As for Avril's mom, you'll see...

Kaylee13133: Fair enough though it probably has to do with the fact that Rowling made him solely as a 'cockblock' character for Ron and no one loves those characters. And yes, Harry has become territorial over Hex. Too bad Hex doesn't know it. I'm glad you like Octanius and Swine 'cause I like them too! Hope you had/are having fun on the beach! Tell me what you think!

Luvlino9: Only gonna give you a maybe because I am an evil dark lord and that's what we do.

Thanks again everyone for your reviews and don't be afraid to leave more! Missing you all already! Next chapter will be Dumbledore's Army at its height!

Please Review!  
DCF


	17. Silver-Tongued to Bottoms Up

A couple of things to say before the chapter begins...

Thank you all for your remarks and well wishes. I really do appreciate them all! You all always inspire me to keep writing even when life gets tough! Ya'll rock!

I've put up a new poll for who everyone thinks is Alexis's father. I put it up right after the Fathers Day oneshot that hopefully helped you (or confused you more) on figuring out Hex's dad! You might want to check it out in the _Chimera Tattoo_ before you vote on my profile! Barty is currently who the majority of you think Hex's daddy is ironically (or not ironically. You know how much I love messing with you all about that)

Don't forget to check it out!

Warning: Alexis turned out very sassy in this chapter. From personal experience, I implore you all, DO NOT talk to authority figures how our lovely Hex does. It will not end well for you unless said authority figures are responsible for ruining your life without any real cause to do so and even then it's not a good idea.

Now enjoy!

* * *

5 Chapter 17: Silver-Tongued To Bottoms Up

"How did she know Sirius would be talking to us?" Alexis whispered for the fifth time that night. After fleeing the Common Room, she and Hermione had ran with Harry into the fifth year boy's dormitory to hide on Harry's bed. Luckily they had been quiet enough not to wake Seamus, Dean, or Neville but Hermione shushed Alexis anyways.

"We don't know," Hermione hissed back. "But it had to have been someone in the Order. How else could she have known to watch the fireplace? It isn't as if anyone other than you and Harry have a notepasser."

"Remus does," said Harry quietly. "But the chances of him telling Umbridge are about as high as Fudge adopting Hex."

Alexis involuntarily shuddered.

"Why did you have to give me that horrible mental image?" she whined making Hermione shush her again.

"We'll have to figure it out tomorrow," Hermione said, climbing to her feet. "Prongs, Padfoot and I should use the Cloak to get back. Umbridge may still be watching."

"Right," said Harry, standing up as well. He moved to his trunk, quietly opened it, and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak. He handed it to Hermione. "See you two in the morning then?"

"Are you kidding me?" Alexis said before getting shushed by Hermione once more. "I'm sleeping in here. I'm exhausted and probably wouldn't make it halfway down the steps before passing out."

Harry snorted.

"You're so lazy," he snickered. Hermione, however, did not looked please.

"Hex," she said in a somewhat scoldingly voice, "this is the boys' dormitory."

"So?" Alexis yawned. "The guys don't mind."

"Yeah, but," started Hermione before sighing in defeat. She then turned to Harry. "Behave."

Harry blushed a tomato red Alexis could see even in the dark dormitory lit only by the half moon outside.

"I wasn't - why are you telling - I'm not-" Harry fumbled bashfully. "Honestly, Hermione, jeez."

"Uh huh," said Hermione, for some reason not sounding at all convinced. "I mean it. And Alexis sleeps under the blankets. You don't."

"What?" said Alexis. "Moony, it's Harry. What do you think we'll do, cuddle?"

"Yes," said Hermione simply. She gave Harry another sharp, motherly look. "I mean it."

"Hermione," Harry whined, looking thoroughly embarrassed. "I get it."

"I don't!" complained Alexis getting shushed for the umpteenth time by Hermione.

"Right," said Hermione. "I'm going to bed. Don't make me regret this."

Alexis went to shout 'regret what?' but Hermione had already disappeared underneath the Invisibility Cloak and only moments later the dormitory door closed. Harry let out an embarrassed groan, hiding his red behind in his hands.

"I can not believe that just happened," he grumbled behind his hands.

"I don't even know what happened," complained Alexis. "And I don't really care, honestly. Come on, Harry. Let's go to bed."

Harry fidgeted awkwardly, what little blush he had left returning.

"Don't, don't say it like that," he muttered.

"Like what?" said Alexis impatiently. "Come on and sleep with me. Stop being such a weirdo we've done this at least a hundred times now. No need to be so shy- oh, now I get it..."

Harry chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah," he said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why do I have no filter?" Alexis asked aloud, smacking her forehead as she too began to blush. "At least I didn't say something like that in front of the Weasleys... Again."

Harry chuckled again though it was still awkward. He climbed into the far right side of his bed seeming to try his best to avoid touching Alexis, which Alexis was okay with, considering she was feeling far too embarrassed to care. Not that Harry was very successful, seeing that the bed was only made for one person in the first place so the to best friends simply decided to sleep back to back red as a Weasley's hair.

_'Why is it now that she gets it?_' Cedric asked with an audible sigh.

'_Because when she's tired she actually seems to notice how ridiculously oblivious she is,' _answered McPherson who sounded far too amused for Alexis's liking.

"Do you guys mind shutting up?" Alexis muttered quietly and rather embarrassed still, earning her a halfhearted raised eyebrow from Harry.

"Tom?" he asked before yawning.

"And Cedric," grumbled Alexis, burying her head into her half of the pillow.

"Well, tell them goodnight and Tails too."

"Hmm k," mumbled Alexis, her eyes closing as sleep began to creep up on her. "Night, Prongs."

"Night Padfoot," whispered Harry but Alexis didn't hear her. She had already drifted off into blissful sleep...

Now if only her morning could have been as blissful as her night.

Alexis woke up the next morning to her pillow saying an off colored comment to a laughing curtain.

"Language," Alexis muttered absentmindedly before snuggling deeper into her pillow only for it to 'oof' in protest and the curtains - because Alexis could swear it sounded plural - to laugh louder. Lifting her head up she found that her pillow was actually Harry's chest and the laughing curtains were really Seamus and Dean standing by Harry's bed.

"Sleep well, Hex?" Dean asked, biting back his laugh when Harry sent him a piercing look.

Alexis nodded her head, ready to go back to sleep only to remember she was using Harry as a pillow and shot up immediately. Seamus barked another laugh followed by Dean. Alexis and Harry blushed furiously.

"Right," sighed Alexis, trying not to look embarrassed about something she had done a thousand times before shamelessly. It made absolutely no sense to her why all of a sudden she was embarrassed. "So I'm going to get ready for breakfast."

Without so much as a glance at her male friends, Alexis retreated from the room to get ready for the day. As soon as she was gone, Seamus and Dean turned on Harry.

"So," started Seamus, grinning widely.

"Anything you want to talk about, Harry?" asked Dean.

"Yes, actually," said Harry. "I just wanted to say - shove off."

.

Alexis decided that, after her awkward morning, she would walk to breakfast alone. It seemed like a sound idea at the time, but of course, Alexis had been wrong in thinking so. She had only just made it to the third floor when piercing nails belonging to chubby fingers covered in rings dug into her shoulder.

"Miss Lestrange," said Professor Umbridge in her usual girlish tone. "A word?"

"Sorry, professor," said Alexis as impassively as she could. "I haven't the time if I want to make breakfast."

Umbridge's nails - which Alexis's noticed were painted pink, much to her displeasure - dug deeper into her shoulder, making her have to bite her gums to keep from wincing.

"I'm afraid you'll have to make time," Umbridge said in a clearly forced sweet voice. "You, my dear, are in a great deal of trouble."

"Is she really?" said an excited, mischievous voice.

Umbridge and Alexis both looked to their right where the voice had come from and at first found no one. And then -

"Boo!" said Peeves, making Umbridge yelp in fright. Peeves let out a loud cackle. "Jumpy, this one. Jumpy little frog. Rippit, rippit."

Once more Alexis bit her gums only this time it was to prevent herself from laughing. Peeves caught this and his orange eyes sparkled with clear deviousness.

"So what trouble has the ickle Hex gotten into today?" he asked with a Cheshire grin that seemed to unnerve Umbridge. "Dungbombs? Fireworks? Dressing toads in bows - wait that was you, Dolores, though I'm pretty sure you called the toads family."

"Now see here-" huffed Umbridge. "This is a disciplinary matter that no ghost has any-"

"Ghost?" asked Peeves, the sparkle in his eye being replaced with something far darker. "She didn't?"

"Oh she did, Peeves," said Alexis. "I heard her. She called you a ghost."

Umbridge suddenly looked very uncomfortable as Peeves' Cheshire grin grew to a remarkable size. She almost seemed to gulp when -

"What's going on here?" asked Professor McGonagall, entering the hall with a handful of books. Alexis could only assume this was the first time Umbridge had ever been happy to see her. "Miss Lestrange, why are you not at breakfast?"

"Hex is in trouble," sang Peeves before anyone could speak. "Did something really naughty, she did."

McGonagall raised an unamused eyebrow.

"And what was that, exactly?" she asked.

"No idea, professor," said Alexis honestly. "I haven't done anything... yet... to earn punishment though, or rather, anything that hasn't already earned me punishment."

"Oh yes she has," Umbridge argued. "I'm taking her to my office to be interrogated for her action right now. Then I shall call for Ministry officials to arrive and take her into custody."

Professor McGonagall did not look impressed.

"And on what grounds?"

"For knowing the location of the mass murder, Sirius Black!" exclaimed Umbridge smugly.

It took Alexis everything not to stiffen at Umbridge's words. She was thoroughly impressed by how well McGonagall kept a straight face and even frowned at Umbridge's accusation.

"That's a strong accusation to make, Dolores," said McGonagall sternly. "I assume you have proof?"

"I caught her red handed!" said Umbridge triumphantly.

McGonagall frowned deeper. She looked at Alexis with an unreadable expression before speaking again.

"Well, then I shall accompany you to the headmaster's office," she said, wiping the grin off of Umbridge's face immediately. "After all, Miss Lestrange is a student here and without a legal guardian at the current moment, which means, oh, what was it, Peeves?"

"That Hex is a ward to Hogwarts, or rather the headmaster, until a suitable legal guardian is established," Peeves supplied smugly.

"That's it," said McGonagall with a small smile. "And an underaged witch cannot be taken into questioning without the presence of her legal guardian, which in the case of Miss Lestrange, would be Albus Dumbledore. So, Peeves, if you would be so kind as to inform Professor Dumbledore-"

"Right-o!" cackled Peeves before flying away through the ceiling.

Umbridge suddenly looked furious. It was very clear to Alexis that Dumbledore was the last person Umbridge wanted to know about this situation. Umbridge looked as if she was about to snap violently but instead smiled an unpleasant smile at Professor McGonagall instead.

"Very well," she said through her sharp, piranha-like teeth. "We should be going then, shouldn't we?"

McGonagall nodded briskly before taking up stride on Alexis's right while Umbridge was on Alexis's left. They began their march back up the stairs Alexis had just gone down. Meanwhile Alexis was panicking inside her head. It was clear that Umbridge had seen Alexis or at least recognized her voice when she had stupefied her. Luckily, it would seem she hadn't seen Harry or Hermione but that still meant Umbridge had caught Alexis in a Firecall, which would mean she couldn't lie and say that she hadn't been doing so. But who could she say she had been firecalling... Viktor! He was her boyfriend after all, and people would easily accept that she had been talking to him privately late at night. It was something girls her age did, right? Alexis wasn't one hundred percent sure. But the Ministry could ask Viktor if they had been talking last night and Alexis had no way of warning Viktor of the questioning save for using her notepasser but she couldn't exactly do that in Umbridge's presence-

"Hey, Hex!"

Alexis caught sight of Avril hurrying towards her cheerfully along with the Creevey boys. Without having time to think about the consequences, Alexis pushed into her mind.

_'Tell Harry to send a message to Grim immediately. He has to tell Viktor that if anyone asks I was firecalling him last night. Hurry!'_

Avril, who's face had paled at the sudden sound of Alexis's voice in her head, quickly recovered. She nodded her head and without so much as a word to the Creevey brother took off down the stairs to hopefully find Harry.

'_Please let her find him in time_,' Alexis begged as Umbridge and McGonagall continued to lead her to Dumbledore's office none the wiser. She was dreading whatever Umbridge had in store for her. The thought made her want to panic, to run away in fear, to-

'_You're not allowed to be afraid,_' McPherson said softly in her head. '_Never, Hex_.'

Alexis nodded firmly. She swallowed her fear as best she could and hardened her gaze as they continued their march to Dumbledore's office. 'Show no fear because she isn't allowed to be afraid' was her mantra as they marched on. No fear.

They stopped once they were in front of the gargoyle leading to the Headmaster's office. McGonagall said the password.

"_Toffee Eclairs_."

The gargoyle in front of the door leading to Dumbledore's office slowly moved out of the way and once more Alexis was led about in a tense silence. After what felt like an eternity climbing the spiral staircase, they arrived at the door leading to the Headmaster's office. Professor McGonagall knocked.

"Come in," said the pleasant voice of Professor Dumbledore from behind the door.

Then the door was swung open and the Headmaster's commonly cluttered office was revealed" Dumbledore stood in the center of the room with a amicable smile and kind twinkle in his eye. However, Alexis noticed he did not look her way and if his gaze did fall in her direction he always seemed to be looking over her head.

"Ah yes," he said pleasantly enough. "Peeves has just informed me of your coming though in his excitement he seemed to have failed in telling me what this charming gathering is for. Pray, Dolores, shall you enlighten this old man?"

Umbridge seemed all too glad to do just that.

"This student was caught scheming with an escaped mass murderer!" Umbridge exclaimed proudly.

Dumbledore raised one large, bushy, grey eyebrow up from behind his half moon glasses. Alexis could only assume he was laying his fake surprise on rather thick in attempt to distract Umbridge. He was no doubt about to ask her how she could have possibly know such a thing or belittle her accusation in the most roundabout, grandfather-like way -

"I trust you've sent for Aurors to question her then?" Dumbledore asked and Alexis wasn't sure out of Umbridge, McGonagall, and herself who was the more dumbfounded.

"Pardon?" said Umbridge in bewilderment.

"Have you contacted the Ministry of Magic on your discovery?" Dumbledore repeated kindly. "It would be of the upmost importance that they were informed of such vital information, don't you think? Shall I-"

"No, I can do it myself!" Umbridge all but cried, sounding like a spoiled child refusing help. She all but ran to Dumbledore's fireplace before taking a pinch of Floo Powder and stepping inside. "I shall be right back."

Umbridge threw the powder down, shouted 'Ministry of Magic', and disappeared in a wave of green flames.

"Albus," Professor McGonagall started but Dumbledore silenced her with a simple raise of his hand. He closed a large tome that was open on his desk before walking towards a portrait just as a vaguely familiar, clever looking wizard appeared inside it. The man, who's hair, eyes, and beard were all a dark black, simply nodded at Dumbledore as if he were answering an unasked question that only Dumbledore seemed to know.

"Thank you, Phineas," Dumbledore said quietly before nodding his head as well at the man.

The wizard, or rather the man Dumbledore had called Phineas, nodded once more before letting his black eyes fall upon Alexis.

"Not even noon and you're already into trouble, aren't, child?" he asked with a snide tone in his voice.

"Well, I always was a morning person," Alexis snapped back, still rather peeved that Dumbledore seemed to have already given up on her. "Best get the trouble out of the way now instead of later."

Phineas let out a humph but said nothing more. He simply watched Alexis with an appraising look from his frame.

"Dumbledore," Alexis started but she didn't know what to say. She wanted to ask him what she was supposed to do, apologize, and ridicule him all at once. More than anything though, Alexis wished Dumbledore would look at her.

"I trust you will be willing to share who you were firecalling last night when Professor Umbridge returns with the Aurors, Miss Lestrange?" Dumbledore asked calmly, studying a pile of papers on his desk as he spoke.

The question surprised Alexis for several reasons beginning with the fact that Dumbledore had called her Miss Lestrange instead of his usual Alexis or even Miss Alexis. She also noticed Dumbledore seemed to know more than Umbridge had told him if the fact that he had spoken about her firecalling last night when Umbridge had not mentioned it at all said anything.

'_What is he doing?' _Alexis asked the three voices in her head all while trying to piece the situation together on her own.

_'I think he's warning you somehow,' _said Cedric_._

_'He's giving you control of the situation,' _corrected McPherson_. 'Hex, he's asking what you're going to say so that he can prepare for whatever he'll need to do.'_

_'But why doesn't he just say that?' _asked Ron.

_'He's being cautious,' _answered McPherson_. 'Or maybe he knows something we don't know. Perhaps there's a bug of some sort in his office that he hasn't removed so not to gain suspicion and to also confuse the Ministry. Whatever it is, he can't tell you his plans aloud.'_

_'So why doesn't he just let me read his mind?' _asked Alexis but McPherson made no reply.

Frustrated by this, Alexis finally answered Dumbledore.

"As... long as they don't ask _what_ Viktor and I were talking about," Alexis lied clearly, not at all missing how Dumbledore looked once more towards the portrait of Phineas before said portrait disappeared from his frame again, "I won't mind. But this is going to be mortifying, isn't it?"

Professor McGonagall, who had looked relieved for half a second before returning to a stoic look, coughed a laugh at Alexis's question. To Alexis, was the same thing as saying "Hell yes you will be mortified."

The flames in Professor Dumbledore's fireplace suddenly roared to life with a bright green color. One after one, a band of wizards and witches stepped out of the licking flames and into the spacious office. Swine led the parade followed closely by a man Alexis remembered vaguely from knocking her out for the Second Task last year, before Madame Bones, and Percy walked out of the fireplace. Percy had all but two seconds to move out of the way - which, Alexis noted in aggravation, he did so in a fluid motion that one only gained out of habit - before Cornelius Fudge himself entered followed by Lucius Malfoy and Octanius Lestrange. Only then, when everyone was fully inside the Headmaster's office and dusting soot off their expensive looking robes, did a victorious looking Umbridge return and the green flames dimmer to light red and yellow fire before dying out completely.

Dumbledore smile politely at them all, as if nothing would have pleased him more than to have so many people inside his office early on a Tuesday morning.

"Ah, Cornelius," he said kindly, sounding pleasantly surprised. "I had not known it was customary for the Minister of Magic to attend an underaged witch's questioning. Then again, you have always been so interested in Miss Lestrange's safety and personal endeavors, haven't you?"

Alexis and Fudge snorted in unison causing them both to send each other venomous glares. Alexis broke eye contact first to instead glare at Lucius. Without even attempting to be proper, she barked, "What the hell is he doing here?"

Though he did stand a little taller, Lucius showed no sign at being miffed by Alexis's harsh words directed his way. Octanius, however, did allow his regal decorum a break enough to have a triumphant smirk slip onto his face with a smug twinkle in his green eyes.

"As the acting heads of each of your families," said Madame Bones, "both Lord Malfoy and Lord Lestrange were immediately informed of your questioning as you are an underaged witch with no current active guardian.."

"Well, reactivate Al's guardianship and tell them to f-"

"_Miss Alexis,_" Professor McGonagall warned tiredly.

"-fudge off," finished Alexis. In after thought, she added, "Or just tell him too -" she jerked her thumb towards Lucius "- Lord Lestrange can be pleasantly told to go away. As far as I know he at least isn't a backstabbing, heartless as-"

"Alexis," McGonagall warned again.

"Asparagus eater," finished Alexis lamely. "You know, curse words were invented for a reason other than to be frowned upon!"

McGonagall sighed while Madame Bones, Octanius, and Swine all looked amused. Everyone else - save for Dumbledore, who still looked as pleasant as he had when Alexis had first entered the room - were not looking so at all.

"Miss Lestrange, do you understand why myself and two other trained Aurors are here?" Madame Bones asked, seeming to attempt at recontrolling the conversation.

"Well, besides the fact that Umbridge all but announced I was going to be having an interrogation to the entirety of the school, yeah," said Alexis with a bit more sass than she had meant. Despite now knowing Dumbledore had a plan of some sort, something inside of her was getting anxious, far too anxious, and Alexis didn't know if it was out of fear or excitement. "But she seemed to fail in informing me why I was being interrogated or why that would lead to me having to see _his_ -" she looked pointedly at Fudge "- ugly face again and I can't even fathom a reason as to why Percy's here and I've been told, by the Minister himself no less, that I have a _very_ active imagination so that's saying something."

'_Tone down the sass,' _said Cedric_. 'As amusing as it is, sometimes expressing your frustration isn't the direction you want to take.'_

_'Are you kidding?' _asked Ron in disbelief_. 'This is bloody brilliant, this is!_'

"Mister Weasley is here to act as this interrogation's scribe as unlike in normal circumstances your interrogation shall not be taking place inside the Auror Headquarters in the Ministry," said Madame Bones while sending a wary glance at both Fudge and Umbridge. "If it is true that Professor Umbridge failed to explain to you what accusations have been brought up against you-" Umbridge looked ready to protest but Madame Bones's voice rose so she could not "- then I shall do so now. Accusations have been made against you that you, Alexis Lestrange, have been involved with notorious mass murder and escaped prisoner, Sirius Black."

"Is there evidence to support these accusations?" Professor McGonagall asked, looking stern.

"Enough for an interrogation to be requested," answered Madame Bones patiently. She then retrieved a small vial with a whispy liquid inside of it. "I hold in my hand one copy of Professor Dolores Umbridge's memory from last night. Three other copies have been made and filed away at the Ministry. This memory contains Professor Umbridge's witness to you speaking with an unidentified male of dark features who you identify as Sirius Black and is the man factor leading to your questioning today."

"Let me see it," Alexis tried to ask but in her anxious state instead sounded as if she had demanded.

The unnamed man snorted curtly.

"You don't get to make demands, girl," he chuckled in an eerily familiar manner that sent a chill through Alexis's body.

'_Oh, shut the hell up, Dawlish_,' snapped McPherson suddenly and Alexis agreed with him aloud.

"Yeah, no one asked for you opinion, Dawlish," spat Alexis, forgetting she wasn't supposed to know the man's name. Luckily no one but Swine seemed to notice her slip up. "Besides, the big kids are talking so go color in the corner or something."

The man McPherson had identified as Dawlish took a step towards Alexis.

"Why you little-"

Alexis raised but one finger and pointed it at him. Suddenly the tension in the room became so thick it could be cut with a knife. Nearly every witch and wizard had their wand drawn and pointed at someone. Alexis's hand and a defensive Professor McGonagall's wand were trained on Dawlish while Dawlish, and Fudge had their wands pointed at Alexis. Umbridge, hidden slightly behind a surprised looking and unarmed Percy, had her wand secretly trained on McGonagall completely unaware of Octanius's wand - which, Alexis would have pointed out in any other situation, was the perfect blend of stylish and regal as was to be expected of anything owned by her swagger filled cousin, blood or not - was lazily pointed at her back. Both Madame Bones and Lucius had also drawn their wands but neither seemed certain on who they were supposed to point it at while Swine had both his hands hidden in his sleeves no doubt as a confusion tactic for his opponent whoever it maybe.

Only Dumbledore had not drawn his wand or looked at all confused by the sight before him. Instead the old wizard watched on as a stalemate took place in his office, his blue eyes watching everyone calmly yet carefully all at once.

"You dare draw your wand on an Auror?" Fudge said, breaking the long silence that had filled the room.

"One," said Alexis, not daring to lower her hand from a man she knew for a fact would shoot first and ask questions later, "this is a finger, not a wand. It's one of the five extensions of a hand, which is an extension of an arm. You'd think that someone serving as the Minister of Magic would at least have a small understanding of the human anatomy, wouldn't you?"

"Now see here!" started Fudge. "I will not be spoken to in such a-"

"Two," Alexis said loudly over the complaining Minister of Magic, "I was in my right to draw a wand - if I had one - on this _Auror_," the word came out like an insult very clearly_ "_as he made me feel threatened. I didn't attack him, I gave him a warning. Another step closer and I will attack him as no arrest has been made so he has no reason to be entering my personal space... _Again_."

Madame Bones took Alexis's words in carefully before sending Dawlish a look that said he had better explain himself later and sheathing her wand. She gave Dawlish one last stern look - she seemed to be giving most of the Ministry workers with her stern looks, Alexis noted cheerfully - before speaking.

"My apologies for Auror Dawlish's brashness," she said professionally but in a tone that told Alexis she was right to assume most Purebloods didn't like to apologize. "Let us all put away our wands, everyone."

Without much resistance, though Umbridge and McGonagall stared each other down waiting for the other to lower their wands first until Madame Bones all but put Umbridge's wand away for her, everyone put their wands away.

"And Miss Lestrange," continued Madame Bones, once more sternly looking at Umbridge from the corner of her monocle. "If you would be so kind as to lower your... finger... that would be appreciated."

Alexis smiled a sweet smile.

"Of course, Madame Bones," she said politely, leading to Umbridge glaring jealous daggers into Madame Bones's back, no doubt loathing the fact that she had actually gotten Alexis to respect her authority. "Thank you for your professionalism. It seems to be so difficult to come by in the Ministry now days."

_'Merlin, you're my hero, Hex_,' said Ron in adoration, leading to Alexis having to hide her grin behind another sweet smile. Madame Bones was smiling as well but it was a small, barely visible smile that nonetheless succeeded in telling Alexis she found her amusing.

"Now, Miss Lestrange is in her right to demand seeing the evidence brought against her," said Madame Bones more to her fellow Ministry workers than anyone else. She then looked up at Professor Dumbledore. "Headmaster, would you happen to have a Pensieve in your office that we may use?"

Dumbledore smiled once more in a way that made him looked far too pleased with everything going on in his office. For some reason it bothered Alexis immensely.

_'Old fool...'_ a voice whispered through her mind as she watched him retrieve the same Pensieve she and Harry had fallen into only last year. Then a thought struck her. If she went into the Pensieve with someone else, there was a chance that that someone would see McPherson, Ron, and Cedric with her and that would only lead to even more questions.

"I can look at the memory on my own, I presume?" she asked quickly as Madame Bones removed the lid to the glass vial retaining the memory and poured it into the Pensieve.

Umbridge protested immediately, "She'll try to tamper with it!"

"While inside it?" McGonagall asked hotly. "Honestly Dolores, that is a rather ridiculous notion. Even if such a thing were possible, Madame Bones has already stated that three other copies of this memory were made and stored inside the Ministry. It would be quite obvious if this memory were different from the other three, now wouldn't it?"

Umbridge looked ready to bite back venomously when Alexis beat her to it.

"Can I look at the memory or not?" she snapped, her anxiety returning in an even stronger wave but now she was sure she was both nervous and excited. The nervousness Alexis understood but the excitement didn't seem to be her's at all. It felt as if she were excited on someone else's behalf.

Madame Bones however, simply nodded and motioned towards the Pensieve. Without so much as another word, Alexis approached the bowl looking object and let her hand touch the wispy liquid, pulling herself into the memory Madame Bones had placed inside.

With a quick jerk, Alexis was inside Umbridge's office if the sight of Professor Umbridge humming to herself as she scribbled at her desk on the parchment in front of her said anything.

"There are so many cats," stated Cedric's voice behind Alexis. The fifth year turned around to find said deceased Hufflepuff looking around the pink and furry office with a slightly disturbed expression written on his face. He wore his Hufflepuff Quidditch uniform and - when his eyes fell on Alexis - a cheerful smile. "Hiya, girly."

Alexis grinned at him.

"Looking good, Ced," she said cheekily though her smile fell a bit when she remembered that he was still dead and only her because she was just like -

"Didn't even say hi to me," Ron grumbled, a few paces away from Cedric, in his maroon Weasley Christmas sweater.

"That's because you're a ginger," stated McPherson simply. "And this is the Puff's first time seeing her again. Last time you decided to waste your time asking silly questions."

"They weren't silly!" exclaimed Ron, defensively. "I just wanted to know how it was possible that we were here - the toad's moving to the fireplace!"

Alexis spun around to find that Umbridge was in fact standing up from her desk - rather hastily, one might add - and moving towards the fireplace. Only briefly did Alexis realize that the woman's pinky ring had been glowing a strange green before Alexis hurried over to the fireplace as well. She timed herself perfectly with Umbridge and found herself looking inside the flames.

"Agreed! But I'll have a think and get back to -"

Alexis tried to turn her head towards the source of the words but found she could only do so at Umbridge's pace which seemed to have been rather slow, as if the Ministry worker was in complete disbelief as she did so. But just as Alexis caught a glimpse of Sirius's backside he disappeared instantly.

"Sirius?" said a garbled voice that was hard to make out but Alexis knew was actually Harry.

Umbridge moved towards it, her head pushing deeper into the fireplace like Alexis's.

"Why did he -"

Said another voice that sounded just clear enough to make out that it was a female's. It also, along with a sudden gasp, alerted Umbridge that she was facing the wrong way. She began to turn around when -

"_Stupefy_!"

As a red light shot at Umbridge and indirectly Alexis, Alexis pulled herself out of the memory feeling a great deal more confident in her situation. Umbridge hadn't seen enough to know for a fact that she had been talking to Sirius and she most definitely didn't suspect that Harry and Hermione had been there with her. Th voices in her memory had been to mumbled. All Alexis had to do was lie convincingly and she'd be out of this whole situation... that is, if Avril had gotten to Harry in time and delivered her message. Although there was a chance that Dumbledore had taken care of that himself, but Alexis for some reason wasn't willing to bet her life on the old wizard's reliability.

"Now will you confess to your involvement with a Deatheater?" Umbridge asked loudly when Alexis returned. Without even looking away from the Pensieve, Alexis knew that Madame Bones was sending Umbridge another stern glare.

Taking a deep breath, Alexis closed her eyes. She would have to be careful with her wording, very careful, but luckily she was allowed to look embarrassed. Or she was going to anyways, because Alexis Lestrange was not nor will she ever be one to talk about _those_ kinds of relationships.

Ron and Cedric chuckled at her as she readied herself.

'_Faces three headed dogs, man eating plants, and live chessmen,' _laughed Ron_. 'Not to mention Dementors and a Basilisk without so much as batting an eyelash.'_

_'But has to talk about her relationship in front of Ministry workers and she goes into a panic_,' finished Cedric with a cackle.

Needless to say, Alexis was very pleased when the next thing she heard from her three constant companions was Ron and Cedric yelping in pain and surprise when McPherson smacked them both on the back of the head.

"So this is going to be awkward," Alexis said, rubbing the back of her neck as she faced her interrogation squad. She really was nervous but it wasn't because she was lying to the Wizard equivalent to the Muggle police. "And really embarrassing. Like, a lot. I'd really appreciate only having to tell one of you."

"So you can lie or use some trick to convince whoever you tell that your innocent?" accused Fudge. He laughed shortly. "I think not!"

Alexis scowled at the man.

"Do you know what you would find if you looked up the word idiot in a Muggle dictionary, Minister?" Alexis asked as calmly as she could.

Fudge raised and eyebrow.

"What?" he asked clearly unamused.

"A picture of you!" Alexis snapped.

Her sudden snap actually startled the Minister for a moment. Unfortunately before he could recompose himself Swine stepped forward. He cleared his throat.

"Shall I begin questioning, ma'am?" Swine asked Madame Bones.

Madame Bones nodded her head.

"Yes, go ahead, Carter," she said in a businesslike manner.

With a simple nod, Swine turned towards Alexis. His face was empty of all emotion save for a stern look he was giving Alexis. Crossing his arms over his chest he began.

"This morning, at ten past midnight, where were you?"

Alexis cleared her throat.

"The Gryffindor Common Room," she said slowly.

"What were you doing there?" asked Swine.

"I was making a firecall."

"To who were you speaking to?"

"Err, see this is where it gets awkward," babbled Alexis.

"Who were you firecalling?" Swine repeated more firmly though Alexis noticed the twinkle in his eye. He was clearly enjoying making her uncomfortable.

'_Bastard_,' Alexis thought before saying aloud, "Viktor."

There was a pause in the room, making Alexis shift uncomfortably on her feet. Swine had an amused look in his grey eyes and his lip was twitching towards a smirk Alexis knew she wouldn't appreciate but she was the only one that saw it as his back was turned to everyone else. Fudge and Umbridge both looked ready to protest but held their tongues when Madame Bones sent them stern looks once again.

"Does Vicky have a last name?" Swine asked clearly mocking Alexis enough that Alexis failed to fight back her blush and scowl.

"Yes," Alexis said in the same mock tone Swine had used on her. "Viktor Krum. My... boyfriend."

"And what were you and your _boyfriend_ talking about at such an hour?" Swine asked.

"Personal... things," Alexis finished lamely.

Never had Alexis's desire to punch Swine been so strong than right then. As her blush deepened Swines faint smirk grew until it looked look more like a manically grin. However, once more, only Alexis saw how amused he was at her embarrassment, for everyone was distracted by Umbridge's outburst.

Umbridge had let out one of her girlish giggles before saying, "Is it not obvious that she's lying? Viktor Krum, the International Quidditch star? Dating _her_?"

Alexis's green eyes narrowed as did Octanius's.

"That's my cousin you're speaking of," he said calmly though there was a clear edge to his voice.

Professor McGonagall added one better, saying, "Clearly someone picks and chooses what they believe from the _Prophet_."

Umbridge looked ready to retort but was beaten by Madame Bones.

"Enough, all of you," she snapped in a voice that demanded no questioning. "This is an official Ministry interrogation. If you cannot act professional I will be forced to ask you to leave." With those words having been said, the room silenced immediately. "Now, Carter, if you would, continue."

"I'm afraid I can't, ma'am," said Swine, turning to reface his boss with half a smirk still on his lips. "Personal... things... is as far as I'm willing to on that line of questioning and as far as we're able to question while remaining in protocol. We'll just have to ask ol' Vicky" - Alexis blushed a deeper red while glaring daggers into Swine's back - "on the matter if we want more information."

"Excellent point, Carter," said Madame Bones with an approving look. She turned to Dawlish and the said sharply, "Dawlish!"

"Yes, ma'am?" Dawlish asked quickly, standing at attention.

"Find Auror Krum and have him meet me in my office," she ordered as Alexis would expect a military officer. "He should be with his sponsor Auror Shakelbolt this morning if they've even arrived yet."

"Aye, ma'am," said Dawlish before hurrying to Dumbledore's fireplace. He disappeared in a wave of green flames just as Fudge spoke.

"And what about the seal she received during the summer, hmm?" he asked with an anger laced voice. "Surely you do not plan on letting her go again?"

"Minister Fudge," said Madame Bones in a strained voice, "I am not letting anyone just go. We were all present for when Miss Lestrange explained how she received said seal."

"And she's a liar!" cried Fudge. "She's a filthy liar!"

"Again, that's my cousin," Octanius said in a much sharper tone but he was still ignored.

"Perhaps if Veritaserum was used," suggested Umbridge with an evil looking smile she tried to play off as sweet.

Alexis was ready to snap something at the toad woman, no doubt something that would have Umbridge in tears, when a hand touched her wrist. Unseen by his fellow Ministry workers, Swine signaled her to be silent. However, when Alexis tried to read his mind to find out why, she was met with a wall. Against her better judgement, Alexis decided to trust Swine.

"Alright," she said after Swine stopped touching her wrist so not to draw attention to his action. "I'll take Veritaserum but only if you swear you'll only ask about the seal."

The moment she said it, Alexis regretted it, especially with the look she received from Professor McGonagall. Had she been wrong to trust Swine or had she just mistook what he had meant?

'_I'm so stupid_,' Alexis thought, paying no mind Madame Bones as she agreed with Alexis's request nor to Swine as he retrieved a small vial of a clear liquid identical to water from his robe pocket. '_So freaking stupid_.'

_'Hex,_' warned McPherson as Swine approached Alexis with the vial. '_Listen to me carefully. When he hands you the bottle say bottoms up.'_

_'What?_' Alexis snapped, freaking out though her face remained cocky on the outside. '_Are you joshing me right now, Tom? This isn't funny!'_

_'Just listen,'_ continued McPherson as Swine twisted off the vial's top. _'Say bottoms up and if he replies with and down the hatch, drink it.'_

_'And if he doesn't?' _Alexis asked as Swine extended the vial to her. But McPherson didn't say anything else. '_Fuck you, Tom_.'

With a forced grin, Alexis took the bottle and looked Swine square in the eyes.

"Bottoms up," she said as cheerfully as she could, raising the vial in a toast.

Swine's brow raised in response. And then, after perhaps the longest, most frightening two seconds of Alexis's life, he replied quietly, "And down the hatch."

Feeling only slightly better, Alexis swallowed the liquid as if it were water. Which, after a moment, Alexis realized it _was_ water.

_'So let me get this straight,' _said Ron_. 'You and Swine had a code word for when you were going to give each other fake Veritaserum?'_

_'Obviously_,' said McPherson.

'_Why_?' asked Cedric. McPherson didn't reply aloud but Alexis could have sworn she heard him shrug.

"What is your name?" Swine asked, drawing Alexis back into reality. She quickly bowed her head so that her wavy hair covered her undilate eyes.

"Alexis."

"What is your full name," Swine corrected. Alexis was suddenly reminded of her Second Year.

"I don't know," said Alexis. "I am called a Lestrange but I'm not sure if the answer is that simple thanks to the Minister and the whole 'kill the Deatheater's child' thing a few years ago. It's mentally scared me for life."

McPherson sighed, _'A little too much honesty, Hex._'

Alexis mentally shrugged.

"Still a smartalec," Swine grumbled. He continued his questioning, "Do you know the location of Sirius Black?"

"No."

"Have you been in direct contact with him?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"At the end of my third year when he was at Hogwarts."

"Has he tried to contact you in anyway since then?"

"He sent me a signed seal this summer allowing me to stand in court as Harry's defense advocate but there was no explanation towards why he did so or how."

"How did you receive Black's sign seal?"

"An owl crashed into my window with it tied to the owl's leg."

Umbridge then asked, "what kind of owl was it?"

"A broken barn owl," Alexis lied fluently.

"That's all, correct?" Swine asked Madame Bones just as Umbridge opened her mouth again. Madame Bones nodded and wordlessly Swine poured another vial - full of more water - down Alexis's throat.

Coughing a bit, as Swine hadn't been as gentle as he could have been, Alexis said, "Are we good now?"

Madame Bones nodded her head yes once more but as she went to speak, Fudge shouted, "No we are not good now! This-this child is in cohorts with an escaped criminal and has somehow become immune to Veritaserum! She's a liar, a trickster, a-a-"

"A Hogwarts student that's missed breakfast and most of Charms because a teacher mistook her conversation with her boyfriend as a conversation with a mass murderer?" offered Alexis innocently, sending Fudge over the edge.

"You said Sirius Black's name!" he fired.

"I said serious," corrected Alexis. "As in, 'are you serious?' because one minute I was talking to someone and the next minute they disappeared halfway through a sentence!"

"And you attacked a teacher!"

"She scared the living daylight out of me!" Alexis shouted back. "I'm a very fight over flight person!"

"Nonetheless, detention with Professor Flitwick shall be served as a repercussion," said Dumbledore evenly. "Only one night, as I think this whole ordeal was punishment enough and it shall give Miss Lestrange time to catch up on what she missed in class today."

Fudge looked ready to do something foolish when Madame Bones spoke.

"Alright now," she said in her no-questioning voice, "I believe that's all. Headmaster, thank you for allowing us to use your office for this interrogation, but we must be on our way."

"Very well," said Dumbledore actually sounding a bit disheartened. "Goodbye then."

"Yes, goodbye," said Madame Bones before looking directly at Fudge and Umbridge. "You two will be coming with me as you and I, Minister, have important things to discuss and I know just how much Dolores has missed being at the Ministry. Thankfully, as she loudly announced this morning, she doesn't have a class until the afternoon so she can join us."

Umbridge went to protest but Madame Bones was not done.

"Carter, retrieve Umbridge's memory from Dumbledore's Pensieve before returning to duty," she ordered to Swine while leading both Fudge and Umbridge rather forcibly to the fireplace. "And I trust Lord Malfoy and Lord Lestrange will not mind if I let them wander back to wherever they were on their own?"

Both Lords bowed their heads in a wordless agreement.

"Well then," said Madame Bones after pushing Fudge and Umbridge into the fireplace before entering it herself. She turned to face the remaining few in the office. "I bid you all a good day and to Miss Alexis a sincere apology for this mortifying moment in your life."

Alexis bit back a chuckle.

"Thank you, Madame Bones," she said with a entertained smile, one that Madame Bones returned softly before disappearing with the Minister and Defense Professor in green flames.

Swine left shortly afterwards, only staying long enough to retrieve Umbridge's memory and walk past Alexis muttering, "Silver-tongued, and ready to lead like a snake..."

Alexis head snapped towards him at the realization from where she had first heard those words but Swine disappeared with the Floo before she could call after him and demand an explanation. Her eyes then fell to her remaining two guest.

"Well, that was eventful," said Lucius Malfoy, casually dusting air off his shoulders before raising his gaze to Alexis. "Alexis," he said simply.

"Lucius," Alexis stated back. She then turned to Octanius before smiling. "Glad you could make it, cousin."

Alexis may not be a big fan of Octanius, especially after their last meeting were he revealed just how much he knew about everything she and the Order had hoped to be secret, but he was on a much higher standing than Lucius. Not to mention it was very clear by the smug smirk Octanius sent Lucius in return for Lucius's sharp look that neither of the men like each other which meant being nice to Octanius would bother Lucius a great deal.

"Glad to be here myself, Alexis, my dear," he said with a smile. "I'm pleased to see you're not getting into too much trouble."

"No more then the Ministry can handle," Alexis said back with a shrug.

Octanius smiled again at her words, a look of amusement crossing his face.

"Well, I must be off," he said, fixing his pointed hat so that it sat perfectly on his black hair. "But before I go, I have been informed that you play on your house's Quidditch team. Is this true?"

"Yes," said Alexis, not exactly sure where Octanius was going with this.

"Well, that's excellent to hear," he said with another genuine smile. "Your father played as well, and your uncle, both as Beaters."

"I'm a Chaser," said Alexis.

"Well, I must see you play," said Octanius. "You have a match coming up on the first weekend of November, don't you, or has Hogwarts finally changed their scheduling?"

"The game is the first," said Alexis before adding, "it's against Slytherin though."

"Then I suppose until then and afterwards I will have to show my upmost Slytherin pride until such a time were I can be forgiven for cheering for you," Octanius mocked with a smile Alexis couldn't help but return. "Adieu, Alexis, my dear. Until then."

With a purposely pompous bow, Octanius disappeared from the fireplace in a wave of green flames. Despite knowing Lucius was still there - or rather, because Alexis knew Lucius was still there - Alexis turned to McGonagall and said clearly, "I like him."

McGonagall had to fight back a snort while Alexis turned towards Lucius once more. The Head of the Malfoy family stood tall across from her without so much as a hair out of place but his silver-grey eyes seemed to be speaking for him. He wanted to talk to Alexis but Alexis would not.

"Lucius," the fifth year said curtly one last time before looking towards Dumbledore. "Sir -"

"Minerva, I believe it is nearly time for you fifth year class," said Dumbledore without so much as a glance at Alexis. "Perhaps it would be best if you escorted Miss Lestrange to her class while I explain to Filius why Miss Lestrange was not present this morning." He then eyed Lucius, smiled, and added, "And perhaps Mr. Malfoy would like to join me?"

"He would not," said Lucius stonily before approaching the fireplace and disappearing like all the rest.

With their final guest departure, Alexis once more tried to speak to Dumbledore.

"Sir, how did you know-"

"Your students will be arriving shortly, Minerva," Dumbledore stated over Alexis.

"Yes, professor," said McGonagall before placing her hand on Alexis's shoulder. "Come along, Miss Alexis. You've missed enough of your classes today."

"But-" Alexis protested only to be silenced and marched out of the Headmaster's office without so much as a glance sent her way by Dumbledore.

She and Professor McGonagall walked in complete silence to the Transfigurations classroom as McGonagall refused to answer anything Alexis asked her. When they reached the hall where all of Alexis's fellow classmates were waiting, Alexis knew her chances at getting any information were next to none and resigned herself to the back of the classroom. Harry was quick to sit by her. He did not, however, as Alexis had expected, ask her if she were alright or even what had happen. Instead, in a very serious tone that held no room for joking, he said:

"You're going to need to talk to Avril."

Alexis blinked twice, realized what her best friend was talking about, and cursed.

"Fuck."

* * *

In case clarifying is needed, please read: Peeves did tell Dumbledore why Umbridge and McGonagall were bringing Alexis to his office he just said he didn't so that Umbridge thought she had the upper hand. Phineas Black, who we all know as a past headmaster and a member of the Black family, was then sent by Dumbledore to inform the Order what was going on and to warn Swine about the interrogation. As Swine is the Minister's right hand man, it only makes sense that he would be the one picked to preform the interrogation which is why Swine made sure to have a vial of water - as Veritaserum looks exactly like water - on him instead of Veritaserum to administrate to Hex. Phineas is returning from delivering his message just as Alexis and Co. arrive. Knowing that there's a bug of some sort in his office but not being able to communicate with Alexis via mind talk (reasons why to come!) Dumbledore asks her to tell him what she plans on saying. Clearly a lot of trust that Alexis will lie through her teeth but Dumbledore is a pretty trusting guy and he knows Alexis can lie so... Yeah... Phineas then leaves to inform Viktor of plan unaware that Hex has already made sure he was informed via Harry and Sirius/Remus. The rest should make sense from there.

Okay so this chapter wasn't supposed to be this long and was actually supposed to end with the first DA meeting but Alexis's interrogation just wouldn't shrink for me no matter how much I asked it to. Alas, we're now back a chapter but I made up for it by promising you all Octanius at the first Quidditch match! But seriously, this chapter feels like a big ball of wibbly wobbily, rambling... stuff. Sorry!

Also, I wasn't sure if you sheath a wand or not but it sounded really cool so Madame Bones sheathed her wand. This chapter also finally convinced me that my buddy PinkTimelord was right on who Swine would look like in real life because the only person I could picture smiling as manically as Swine did is Christopher Eccleston.

Review Responses:

**HazelVex**: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed Alexis's reaction to Avril's heritage. Now it's time for Avril's reaction to Hex

**jessica02**: Working on the upload still! God my computers all stink. But thank you!

**Goddess of Leo**: lol, I'm glad you enjoyed it! I swear, she will figure it out eventually!

**mwinter1**: you'll find out in this one though! Here's more!

**Raven that flies at night**: Butterbeer is yummy. It's a fact of life. I'm good now, and very glad you like my series so much!

**Ingrid**: Yes I am!

**LyliLovexxxxx**: Well, Snape is secretly a good guy, or at the very least a bad guy that doesn't like competition.

**Kaylee13133**: lol, well now Viktor just saved Sirius and Hex's butts. I agree with your view on sex before marriage though. I have no plans whatsoever for that to happen in this series though innuendos and inappropriate remarks on said topic will probably find their way into the story especially as the characters 'mature'. And yes, Harry is getting territorial. Viktor may not be at Hogwarts anymore but Blaise is, mawahahaha. And here's some Swine _and_ Octanius because I love them too. Thank you for your concerns and prays. I really do appreciate it!

**gossamermouse101**: lol now that's some hardcore praising. And I have this strange feeling you ship Alery

**phoenixfelicis07**: I appreciate your concern and would like to thank you for it. Thanks! You also found the Doctor Who reference first so you get one free oneshot request! This maybe following the Alexis Lestrange Story or an AU of the Alexis Lestrange story, just be sure to tell me what you'd like! I'll fix all the errors you spotted soon as well! I'm also glad Snape entertained you last chapter. Have a feeling you're n Alery shipper too for some reason... Okay, I'm almost positive you are... You so are ship Alery, maybe a Fremione as well, just maybe lol

**534667lc**: you're welcome!

Again, thank you guys for you condolences! I do appreciate! Hopefully the next chapter will be up by Friday! Fingers crossed!

Please Review!


	18. The Room of Requirement

Sorry guys! No excuse for the delay or for how poor this chapter is. I really don't like at all but it had to be written if I was to move on to the more interesting parts of the tale!  
Enjoy if you can!

* * *

5 Chapter 18: The Room of Requirement

As far as Alexis was concerned, Tuesday morning had been a disaster. What, with her embarrassing wake up call, Umbridge's attempt at having her arrested, and her mortifying fake confession about talking to Viktor late at night in order to protect Sirius, how could it not have been?

The afternoon wasn't much better.

To make up for missing Charms and to appease Umbridge's demand that Alexis be punished for her mouth during her interrogation, Alexis had spent her time in between dinner and Quidditch practice stacking books inside Professor Flitwick's classroom without magic. It wasn't a hard detention but it was long so by the time Alexis was done she was on the verge of falling asleep from boredom.

And then there was Quidditch practice itself. Or at least, Quidditch practice is what Angelina called it. Alexis thought of it more as swimming practice on brooms with how bad the weather was. The rain was pouring so hard outside that Alexis could barely see the Quaffle in her hand, let alone the Budger that nearly knock her off her broom three times. By the time Angelina gave in to the weather and ended practice, every member of the team was soaked to the bone and Dennis looked as if he had been drowned. He actually almost did drown when he landed in a mud-filled sinkhole and had it not been for George catching sight of his waving hand in the slushing mud the Gryffindor team would have been down a Keeper once again.

"I'm soaked in places no man should be soaked," muttered Fred darkly as the weary team reached the shelter of the castle.

"At least you're not covered in mud as well," grumbled George, who had all but dove in the sinkhole to save the now completely brown Dennis. Dennis smiled sheepishly at the twins, showing the only thing not covered in mud were in fact his teeth.

Alexis leaned against the Entrance Hall's wall as her teammates continued up the stairs.

"I'm taking a nap right here," she muttered aloud, leaning her broom against the wall next to her. "See you all in a few."

"Oh no you don't," said Harry just as Alexis's eyes began to flutter close. "You're coming with me, Hex."

"But I'm - wah!"

Just barely did Alexis remember to grab her broomstick when Harry began forcibly dragging her down the stairs instead of up, gripping her hand in a way that told her he wouldn't be letting go anytime soon. Alexis started to protest but shut up quickly when she remembered the last time Harry had held her hand had been right before he kissed her and the thought of that moment quickly had her blushing to the point she didn't want to draw Harry's attention.

Finally, when she had regained control of her skin color, she asked him where they were going.

"Where's it look like?" Harry replied cheekily as the stopped outside the kitchen entrance.

Rather than release Alexis's hand, Harry leaned his broom against the wall and tickled the pear in the painting. He retrieved his broom just as the door began to open and sent Alexis a bright smile she hadn't seen in a long time.

"What's gotten you so happy?" giggled Alexis as Harry dragged her inside the kitchen, paying no mind to the house elves that worked there.

"I don't know," said Harry, still smiling. "This morning, right before Avril told me your message, my scar hurt but since then I've been excited, almost even anxious with all my excitement. Is that weird?"

"Yes," deadpanned Alexis before smiling as brightly as Harry. "But so are you."

"Thanks a lot, Lestrange," Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"Anytime, Potter," Alexis shot back.

"She-demon."

"Scarface."

"Troll brains."

"Dragon dung."

Alexis and Harry made eye contact before shouting in unison, "Gryffindork!"

The two fifth years fell into a fit of laughter so great that by the time their cackles died down to soft giggles, Harry was leaning heavily on his Firebolt clutching his side while Alexis had opted to laying on the floor panting heavily in between giggles. As his giggles finally settled, Harry spoke.

"I'm miss this," he said, looking down at Alexis with a fond look on his face.

"Laughing until we can't feel our sides?" Alexis asked, sitting up on her elbows. "Life's been a bit too morbid for us to have a chance, Prongs."

"But I like your laugh," said Harry softly before offering Alexis a hand up.

Alexis took Harry's offered hand and was very pleased when Harry did not look at her once she was back on her feet as a small blush had graced her face. Instead he retrieved both of their brooms and leaned them against a back wall next to their usual makeshift table, speaking to her as he did so.

"Since fourth year I haven't heard it that much," said Harry without looking at Alexis still. "Well, really it's since you and Krum started dating."

"That's not Viktor's fault," Alexis defended, still unsure when Harry had begun calling the Bulgarian Krum instead of Viktor. "Last year was just..."

"Horrible?" offered Harry, finally returning his gaze to her.

Alexis smiled in response though it did not reach her eyes.

"That sums it up pretty well, yeah."

"Still, I've missed my best friend," said Harry, taking a seat at the table before motioning Alexis to do so as well. Alexis sat down across from him. "Have you talked to Krum yet? About what happened and what you had to say, I mean."

"Like you don't know," Alexis teased. "He had to use Remus's notepasser. Merlin was that embarrassing!"

Harry chuckled, "I bet! Have you talked to Avril yet too?"

Alexis frowned, looking down at her hands.

"No," she said before looking at Harry. "You don't think I've freaked her out too badly, do you? I mean, not everyone is going to react like you and Draco did. Just look at Tails-" 'Hey!' said Ron defensively "- maybe Avril will react even worse... but I had to get the message to you. Dumbledore might not have..."

There was a pause between the two friends.

"I don't trust him anymore," said Harry suddenly. He continued, explaining, "Dumbledore, I mean. It's like, it's like there's this voice in my head telling me he's dangerous... a threat, a-"

"Old fool?" Alexis offered. Harry nodded. "I hear it too. It's so weird, like someone is trying to convince me he's not an ally but Dumbledore's never failed us before, now has he?"

"'Suppose not," mumbled Harry. He looked ready to say something else when a familiar, squeaky voice spoke from his left.

"Harry Potter, sir!" said none other than Dobby the house elf cheerfully. "And Misses Alexis!"

"Hi Dobby!" the two fifth years said in unison.

Dobby - dressed in a pair of his mismatched socks (one being a checkered pattern of turquoise and violet while the other was neon green with sparkles, both gifts from Alexis and Harry last Christmas) and several other queer articles of clothing, including a scarlet scarf, an orange mail cap, and bright blue trousers that looked to have once been Muggle boy shorts before Dobby put them on - was going teary eyed at the two best friends. A happy smile was on his face.

"Surely Harry Potter and Misses Alexis have not come just to see Dobby?" he asked in a squeaky voice full of disbelief.

"Err, actually Dobby-" started Harry.

"We also came for hot chocolate," cut in Alexis before sending Harry a sharp look.

"Dobby will get it for you both!" Dobby exclaimed before running off purposefully. He came back moments later with two very large mugs of hot chocolate. "Here you goes, sir and misses. Here you go!"

"Excellent," said Alexis taking a greedy sip of her mug. "Thanks, Dobby."

"Yeah, thanks," said Harry, taking a swig of his own mug. "So, err, how are you Dobby?"

Dobby beamed again, looking as if being asked how he was doing was the greatest honor he could ever receive.

"Dobby is good, sir. He has missed his friends Harry Potter and Misses Alexis and wonders how much longer until Dobby can be nursery maid for twelve children?"

Alexis raised and eyebrow.

"Until you can be what for -" she suddenly shut up, remembering all too well that last year she had promised Dobby the role of her and Harry's nonexistent five children's nursery maid simply to shut the house elf up. The promise had been made rather dismissively then but now, as Alexis thought on it, she couldn't help but to grow embarrassed at the future problem she had caused. Immediately she went to rectify it. "Err, Dobby, about that... Harry and I, we're not, we're just-"

"Dobby, we told you," said Harry, shaking his head. "Hex and I are still in school. And besides, it was five, not twelve."

Harry sent Alexis a mischievous smile while she simply gawked at him, a steady blush appearing on her usually ivory cheeks. It occurred to her then that Harry, Harry freaking Potter, Mr. blush at the most innocent of innuendos, Alexis's best friend had just teased her and not in their usual from of teasing, no. Harry had just teased her like Viktor would have or even Blaise. Hermione had called that kind of teasing flirting and Alexis had never once Harry was capable of such a thing, especially not with her. What made it worse was the feeling Alexis felt towards the smile Harry was giving her.

"Not the butterflies..." Alexis muttered, poking her stomach rudely, as if it had just betrayed her somehow.

"What's that, Hex?" Harry asked, having not heard his best friend as he listened to Dobby ramble on his excitement for a wedding that had not - and as far as Alexis knew would never - happen.

"Nothing!" said Alexis surprisingly quickly, her ears red. "Just, just... trying to figure out where we could teach Defense Against the Dark Arts to thirty something people without being discovered by Umbridge."

Harry raised an amused eyebrow, unconvinced. However, before he could ask Alexis what she had actually been thinking, Dobby cried out.

"Dobby knows the perfect place, misses!" he said happily. "Dobby heard tell of it from the other house-elves when he came to Hogwarts, misses. It is known by us as the Come and Go Room, sir, or else as the Room of Requirement!"

"Why?" said Harry curiously, all but forgetting Alexis's awkwardness.

"Because it is a room that a person can only enter," said Dobby seriously, "when they have real need of it. Sometimes it is there, and sometimes it is not, but when it appears, it is always equipped for the seeker's needs. Dobby has used it, sir," said the elf, dropping his voice and looking guilty, "when Winky has been very drunk. He has hidden her in the Room of Requirement and he has found antidotes to butterbeer there, and a nice elf-sized bed to settle her on while she sleeps it off, sir... And Dobby knows Mr. Filch has found extra cleaning materials there when he has run short, sir, and —"

"- and if you really needed the bathroom," said Alexis, her thoughts suddenly trailing to what Dumbledore had said last year at the Yule Ball, "would it be filled with chamber pots?"

"You could just use the normal restroom," Harry muttered cheekily, causing Alexis to scowl at him.

"Dobby expects so, misses," said Dobby, completely oblivious to Harry's comment. "It is a most amazing room, misses."

"How many people know about it?" asked Harry.

"Very few, sir. Mostly people stumbles across it when they needs it, sir, but often they never finds it again, for they do not know that it is always there waiting to be called into service, sir."

Alexis grinned.

"It sounds perfect," she said tugging on Harry's arm in her excitement.

Harry was grinning too.

"Absolutely perfect," he said. "Dobby, could you show us where it is some time?"

"Dobby can show Harry Potter and Misses Alexis right now, sir!" said Dobby, looking delighted at the two excited Gryffindors.

"Brilliant," said Harry, already standing from his seat. Alexis followed his action, just as enthusiastic, before stopping.

"But our brooms-" she started only to be cut off.

"Dizzy will take them to your Common Room, misses!" said an old house elf Alexis recognized from last year. His name was Dizzy, and his beady yellow eyes looked all too happy to help as he limped the remaining way over to them.

Alexis had not noticed the house elf who had once told her that Swine had been a good man back when he attended school inching over towards them as they spoke and the idea of him listening in on their conversation suddenly made her feel uneasy. Dizzy liked Swine, so what if that meant by default he likes Umbridge for working with him? Would he inform Umbridge of their plans? But, then again, Umbridge seemed to detest all magical creatures so it seemed unlikely.

"Alright," Alexis finally said, handing the eager, old house elf her broom a bit too hesitantly. Dizzy didn't seem to mind her paranoia at all and Alexis didn't have much time to ponder her decision of trusting the house elf when she suddenly found herself being dragged out of the kitchen by Harry.

"This way Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby called over his small shoulders as he led them through secret passageways Alexis only vaguely knew thanks to the Marauder's Map.

Harry was laughing, paying no mind to the fact that they were running through the halls only a half hour before curfew. He seemed to be having the time of his life and the sight of her best friend enjoying himself so much had Alexis grinning ear to ear.

"Where are we even going?" she asked with a laugh but Dobby had not heard her so he did not reply. McPherson, however, did.

'_If_ _my hunch is right, the seventh floor_,' he said, a distant sound evident in his voice.

And sure enough, McPherson was right. They stood on the seventh floor, staring at a bare wall opposite to a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clobbered by trolls.

"Now what?" asked Harry, sounding ever bit the part of an excited eleven year old on Christmas morning.

"Now one must walk past the wall three times thinking of what it is they need in a room, sir," said Dobby matter-a-factly.

"Is that it?" Alexis asked, doubtfully.

"One must think hard, misses," said Dobby.

"Okay," said Harry, stepping forward. "Here goes then."

Alexis watched as her best friend paced the small bit of hallway. Nothing happened at first but on his third pace a highly polished door began to materialize in front of them.

"Wow."

Harry reached for the doorknob and turned it. He opened the door revealing a very large, and very spacious room with a ceiling much higher than Alexis thought necessary, several stacked chairs, and bright, flickering candles that lit the room perfectly. Foolishly, Alexis nearly asked aloud how the room could be as large as it was before she remember that she was in Hogwarts and nothing ever seemed to work logically around here.

"Bigger on the inside," said Harry. He looked at Alexis with a face that spoke his thoughts better than her reading them would have. It was a victorious look Alexis was certain she too was wearing as they had finally done it. They had found their meeting place.

Ten minutes later, Alexis and Harry were making their way back to the Common Room. Alexis knew that they should be hurrying, with curfew being in only a few minutes and all, but she and Harry continued to nosy down the hall at pace barely above the speed of a crawl. Harry's arm was over Alexis's right shoulder while holding Alexis left hand in a manner that would have been awkward if the two weren't so used to it. They were laughing, joking about nonsense like they used to, much to Alexis's pleasure. She had missed spending time with her best friend and today she had felt so excited - despite how terrible today had been - that it felt good to finally have a proper explanation for her good mood.

Harry too was in a giddy mood for what would seem as no reason but he made no attempt to figure out why. He was enjoying himself, walking, talking, and laughing with his best friend like they used to always do. Why would he question being in a good mood when it resulted in such a fun time?

Of course, it was not Alexis nor Harry's luck for a good time to last long.

"Hem, hem."

Alexis failed to suppress her groan when she met the gaze of a smiling Professor Umbridge standing at the top of the stairs.

_'Have I not dealt with her enough for today?_' she thought, allowing Harry to hear her as well.

Harry smirked at the thought while McPherson added, 'Alas_, you have a ways to go before earning your sainthood, Hex.'_

_'Her what?_' Ron asked but his question was ignored when Umbridge spoke.

"Out past curfew, I see," she said with one of her girlish giggles.

"No," said Harry, who's mood seemed untampered by the Defense Professor in front of them. "But we will be if you don't let us pass... professor."

The pause between her title said it all when it came to Harry's opinion on the Defense Teacher and Umbridge did not miss it. She gave an expression that looked as if she were fighting back a scowl but quickly turned it into an unpleasant smile.

"Public displays of affection are not allowed in Hogwarts," she said in a triumphant tone.

"Thanks for that information," said Harry cheekily. "I be sure not to snog anyone in the hallways, professor."

"That would include holding Miss Lestrange's hand," Umbridge said a bit impatiently.

"No it doesn't," said Alexis. "I've read the rule book, and it doesn't say a thing about hand holding. Besides, Harry's my best friend. We're practically siblings!"

"Let's hope not," Harry whispered none too quietly, making Alexis blush. Once more, Harry had flirted with her and this time in front of Umbridge, of all people!

"Sh-shut up," Alexis stumbled, elbowing Harry roughly in the gut. She ignored his mock cries of pain to speak to Umbridge, saying, "can we go? We have to get back to the Common Room before curfew."

Umbridge did not budge however. She crossed her arms over her chest and peered down at Alexis and Harry for perhaps the only time she ever would from her place at the top of the stairs with a scrupulous gaze.

"And why, might I ask, are you two not there already?" Umbridge asked in her sweet, girlish voice once more. "As I recall, the Gryffindor Quidditch Team's practice ended nearly an hour ago due to the weather being so dreadful."

"We were looking for Peeves," lied Harry smoothly. "But the Bloody Baron said he was busy messing with a room full of cat plates and pink... Isn't that your office, professor?"

And with that, Alexis watched in pure amusement as Umbridge scrambled down the stairs without so much as another glance in her or Harry's direction. The moment her vile pink bow disappeared from sight, Alexis let out a cackle in delight.

"That was fantastic!" she exclaimed as she and Harry finally began hurrying back to the Common Room now that they had little time to waste.

"Yeah, it was pretty good," laughed Harry as they reached the hall containing the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Pretty good?" Alexis asked, waving absentmindedly to the portrait of the Fat Lady at the end of the hall. "Prongs, that was the greatest thing I've ever seen! I could just- just-"

"Kiss me?" Harry supplied.

Alexis's head whipped Harry's direction so fast she heard it creak.

"What?" she asked, her amused tone completely gone and replaced instead with a surprised one.

"Would you kiss me for what I said?" Harry asked in a tone that despite its innocence sent a chill down Alexis's spin. He wasn't serious, was he? The excited part of Alexis hoped he was, it hoped more then anything, but another part of her, a part that felt more like her if that were even possible, yelled denial in her ears. He was joking, Harry had to be joking. He knew about Viktor and her just like everyone else - he would never -

Very gently, Harry placed his hand on Alexis's waist.

"Wha-" Alexis squeaked in complete surprised but her face wasn't turning a Weasley red in embarrassment as it usually would. The excited part of her - the unnatural part, Alexis realized - seemed to be preventing her from being embarrassed. Still, the real part of her screamed denial.

_'He's your best friend - something's wrong - think about Viktor - this isn't like Harry - he's your best friend - stop blushing so much -'_

"So would you?" Harry asked in a whispered voice, a grin on his lips Alexis didn't recognize. That wasn't Harry's smile. Harry didn't smile like a... like a snake.

With all the power she could, Alexis spoke in a shaky, yet clear voice.

"N-no."

And as quickly as Alexis had ever been able to run, she took off down the hall, barely stopping to wait for the Fat Lady to swing open after receiving the password.

"Hex, wait!" she heard Harry call after her but Alexis did not.

Instead, Alexis took the stairs to the girls dormitory two at a time without so much as a glance at her bewildered housemates sitting in the Common Room. She jumped on her bed the moment she was close enough to do so and pulled her curtains shut with so much force the made loud screeching on their beams that they were hooked to. She buried herself under her blanket, while still fully robed in her finally dry Quidditch robes, and buried her face into her pillow. Only then did Alexis let out the breath she had not known she had been holding.

_'Well, that was exciting_,' said McPherson simply.

"Shut up," said Alexis.

_'Hex_,' started Cedric.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," chanted Alexis, burying her head deeper into her pillow. "I never want to speak of what just happened ever, understand? Never ever, ever... Never."

_'But_,' started Ron.

"Nope," said Alexis firmly. "That never happened. None of it, understand? Never happened."

'Who are you trying to convince here?' McPherson asked, sounding a bit too smug in Alexis's opinion so she chose to ignore him.

"And goodnight," she said in a tone demanding no arguing. But it wasn't a good night at all - not just for Alexis but for a certain raven haired boy in the opposite dorms as well.

.

"This," said Hermione, her eyes wide as she examined the Room of Requirements with her large brown eyes -now slightly golden due to the full moon tonight, the only hint at her condition - like every one else, "is just so-"

"Fantastic?" offered Fred, looking amazed like his twin.

"Incredible?" threw in George.

"Impossible?" suggested an impressed looking Felicia Fawcett, Alexis's old Divination partner and newest Defense member.

"Bizarre?" said Seamus as he and Dean tinkered with a Sneakoscope on one of the many bookshelves that had appeared fully of trinkets and, of course, spellbooks on defense magic.

"Perfect," finished Hermione before turning towards Alexis and Harry standing by the door, waiting for the last of their pupils to arrive. If she noticed how the two best friends kept making sure they were at a least five foot distance from each other, she made no comment on it. "How did the two of you find this place?"

Harry began explaining how Dobby had shown them the secret room just as the last person they were waiting on to show up - a very apologetic Hannah Abbot - while Alexis watched him with an unreadable expression. When she had woken up this morning after... Whatever it was that had happened yesterday, she had been dreading dealing with Harry but her best friend had met her in the Common Room, along with Hermione and Neville, with a friendly smile and an everyday tease about taking forever to get ready for breakfast. Of course, the smile hadn't met his eyes and even as they walked down to breakfast together like they usually did the two had avoided each other by walking on the opposite sides of Hermione. It was if the moment in the hall had never happened... except it most definitely had and Alexis and Harry simply trying their best to pretend it hadn't despite how awkward their attempts were.

Alexis was more embarrassed about the situation than anything else. She had ran away instead of dealing with it, something no self respecting Gryffindor should ever do, and couldn't help but to feel self-conscious of that decision when she awoke. Of course Harry had been simply teasing her. Alexis had been the one to make it awkward by running away as if Harry had been being serious, she was sure of it. And now Alexis could only assume how Harry felt about the situation. He was probably surprised that she had mistaken his good natured tease as something else and blaming himself for hurting her feelings as it was in his nature to blame himself for things even when it clearly wasn't his fault.

With that last thought, Alexis let out a sigh through her nose, completely unsure as to what she would need to do to fix the very awkward situation she had caused.

"Alright," said Harry, clapping his hands together as he looked around the room at all of the students present. Alexis did as well, but she purposely avoided looking at Avril who she had yet to talk to still. "So Hex and I were talking-" 'Before that awkward moment yesterday,' Alexis added in her head, "-about what sort of stuff we ought to do first and - er -" Hermione raised her hand, "- yes Hermione?"

"I think we ought to elect a leader," said Hermione.

"Harry's leader," said Cho without so much as a hint of hesitation.

"No offense," said Draco, "but I'd rather have Alexis in charge over Scarface."

"You know, just because you say 'no offense ' doesn't make it not offensive," said Dean.

"And I thought we agreed Hex and I would both be in charge?" said Harry.

"Not properly," said Hermione. I just think we should vote because it makes it formal and gives you both authority. So - everyone who thinks Harry and Hex ought to be our leaders?"

Everybody put up their hands, even Zacharias Smith, though he did it very halfheartedly.

"Well, now that that's done," said Alexis when Harry looked too embarrassed to continue, "we should - yes, Hermione?"

"I also think we ought to have a name," she said brightly, her hand still in the air. "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

Alexis nodded, actually thinking the idea was a good one.

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" said Angelina hopefully.

"Or the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?" suggested Fred.

"I was thinking," said Hermione, frowning at Fred who returned her frown with a cheesy smirk, "more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings."

"The Defense Association?" said Cho. "The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"Or," offered Avril, a Cheshire grin quickly taking over her features, "we could keep the D.A. but make it stand for Dumbledore's Army instead because isn't that what the Ministry is afraid of?"

There was a good deal of appreciative murmuring and laughter at this. Alexis and Harry both grinned at the idea while Blaise whispered to Theo none too quietly, "Your sister is an angel, isn't she?"

"Shut up, Blaise," said Theo before speaking to the group as a whole. "No offense, but some of us don't exactly worship the headmaster."

"Again," said Dean, "just because you say 'no offense ' doesn't make it not offensive."

Theo simply shrugged.

"That's why we're voting on the name," said Alexis before looking at Hermione as if to que her to continue.

"Right," said Hermione, getting the message. "All in favor of the D.A. and it standing for Dumbledore's Army?"

Save for the Slytherins, everyone raised their hand.

"That's a majority," Alexis said, sending Theo a slightly apologetic look before smiling cheekily. "Welcome to Dumbledore's Army, snakes."

"Shut up, Alexis," said Draco, though his tone held no malice in it.

Hermione wrote in large letters at the top of the paper with all of their names on it DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY before pinning it on the wall.

"Right," said Harry, when she had sat down again, "shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is _Expelliarmus_, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful -"

"Oh please," said Zacharias Smith, rolling his eyes and folding his arms. "I don't think _Expelliarmus_ is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

"If it wasn't, Harry and I both wouldn't be standing here, now would we?" said Alexis hotly, folding her own arms.

"It definitely saved our lives last June," added Harry quietly, a very sad smile on his lips.

Smith opened his mouth stupidly. The rest of the room was very quiet.

"But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave," Harry said. Smith did not move. Nor did anybody else.

"Okay," said Harry, but he stopped, looking rather unsure as to what he needed to say next so Alexis took over.

"We think it would be best if everyone finds a partner," she said, pinching Harry's arm affectionately while at the same time trying to not think about the awkwardness that the two had between them at the moment. "That way we can practice the disarming spell in pairs, right Harry?"

"Right," said Harry, sounding more like himself. He even sent Alexis an assuring smile as everyone paired up.

Despite the there being an odd number of members in the group, everyone had a partner, including Neville who had all but been dragged by both Parvati and Padma into their group. Alexis shared a look with Harry at this and the two best friends grinned at each other, the awkward moment from yesterday finally behind them.

"You go right, I go left?" Harry offered.

"You just don't want to deal with the Slytherins," Alexis said with a smile that Harry returned.

"Guilty," he said with a chuckle. "Off you go, Padfoot."

"Right-o, Prongs," said Alexis with a mock salute before beginning her way around the room. She watched carefully as Colin and Dennis took turns disarming each, or at least attempting to. Both of their aim was off and Alexis had to correct the enthusiastic brothers after the fifth book was thrown off the bookshelf due to their poor aim.

After the Creeveys, Alexis help Luna and Justin Finch-Fletchley, who were both struggling with the pronunciation of the spell, before moving on to other in need of some correction. When she looked to the left side of the room, she caught sight of Harry trying very hard not to laugh at Fred, who was getting his butt beat rather soundly by Hermione in disarming. Her attention was drawn elsewhere, however, when a wand flew over her shoulder.

"Are you going to fetch your wand, Theodore, dear?" said a grinning Millie.

Alexis caught Theo scowling at his housemate but made no comment as he retrieved his wand from the floor.

"Look, Draco," said Blaise, narrowly dodging whatever spell - as it most definitely had not a disarming spell - Draco had sent at him, "my _Arabella_ has come to watch me crush you soundly."

"_My_ cousin," said Draco, adding emphasis on the my, "is not yours in anyway, Blaise. And you're not crushing at all. I've disarmed more than you've disarmed me."

At this, Blaise quickly disarmed Draco.

"And now we're even," the Italian Slytherin said with a hint of a smile.

"Nice one," said Alexis leading to an actual smile to light up on Blaise's face.

"Don't give him a big head, Alexis," teased Pansy before quickly disarming Blaise before he could no doubt make a sarcastic remark.

Alexis smiled at how well her Slytherin friends were doing, despite feeling disappointed at the fact they had isolated themselves from the rest of the D.A. Her smile faded, however, when she looked back over at the left side of the room. Harry was holding Cho's hand, showing her how to properly cast an Expelliarmus and something about made her stomach drop.

Theo whistled behind her. Alexis found that he and Millie were both watching her and Harry now as if they saw something Alexis didn't.

"Awkward," Theo stated before receiving an elbow from Millie.

"You're so insensitive," Millie muttered before smiling sympathetically at Alexis - not that Alexis knew why.

Suddenly a whistle blew and the room fell silent after the last few wands hit the floor. Everyone turned to look at Harry, whistle in between his lips.

"Well, that was pretty good," said Harry, "but we've overrun, we'd better leave it here. Same time, same place next week?"

"Sooner!" said Dean eagerly and many people nodded in agreement.

Angelina, however, said quickly, "The Quidditch season's about to start, we need team practices too!"

"Let's say next Wednesday night, then," said Alexis, walking towards Harry as she spoke, "and we can decide on additional meetings then."

Harry nodded in agreement before adding, "Come on, we'd better get going..."

He pulled out the Marauder's Map again and checked it carefully for signs of teachers on the seventh floor. He let them all leave in threes and fours, watching their tiny dots anxiously to see that they returned safely to their dormitories: the Hufflepuffs to the basement corridor that also led to the kitchens, the Ravenclaws to a tower on the west side of the castle, the five Slytherins to the dungeons directly bellow, and the Gryffindors along the corridor to the seventh floor and the Fat Lady's portrait.

"That went well," said Alexis, when it was only her, Harry, and a few Gryffindors remaining.

"It went perfectly!" corrected Hermione, looking extremely excited. "Both of you did excellent!"

"Thanks Moony," said Alexis, while Harry blushed with pride. Alexis went to say more when she caught sight of Avril looking at her. "Err, I got to go."

Harry nodded, having noticed Avril already and knowing exactly what Alexis was about to do.

"Take the map just in case Filch moves by the time you leave," he said handing Alexis the Marauder Map before moving towards the door where Seamus, Dean, Hermione, and Neville were waiting.

Alexis barely nodded at him, before smiling weakly at Avril. The second year smiled back, easing Alexis's nerves a great deal.

"So..." said Alexis as the door closed and it was only her and Avril remaining in the Room of Requirements. "Where do I begin?"

"I would prefer with the talking inside my head bit," said Avril rather casually.

"About that," said Alexis, rubbing the back of her neck a lot like Harry would whenever he was nervous.

"Do you have any idea how cool that is?" Avril said suddenly, grinning.

Alexis could only blink.

"You're- you're not freaked out?" she asked, not at all able to keep her surprise or relief out of her voice.

"Well, I was for maybe half a second when it first happened," said Avril, honestly. "But you can talk to people inside their heads! That's wicked!"

Alexis grinned, relieved beyond measure.

"I can also read minds," she said proudly. "It's called Legimency and I do naturally."

Avril looked up at Alexis with an awestruck expression.

"That's the coolest thing ever," she stated with an even bigger grin then before. Alexis grinned as well.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you."

* * *

And done! Again, short, crude, and not very eventful. Sorry but I'm stuck in a bit of a rut with everything going on guys. Good news, there was an Alery scene, the Slytherins were in this chapter, Avril is now Alexis's favorite new buddy, and next chapter will have Quidditch and Octanius! Hopefully that makes up for this mess above.

Review Responses:

**gossamermouse101**: lol, good to know! And yes, Avril is now in the know of the mind conversations

**mwinter1**: my apologies for the delay!

**Raven that flies at night**: yes I do! My favorite has always been Bellatrix Lestrange (even before my favorite actress played her) and Barty Crouch Jr. (even before he was played by another one of my favorite actors) but their also tied with about half the other characters in the book, including, but not only, Remus, Snape, Harry, Dumbledore, Sirius, McGonagall, Peeves, Flitwick (and yes, it only has to due with his height and goblin heritage), Voldemort, all of the Malfoys, Hedwig, every Deatheater ever, and Grindelwald. Though, if I had to choose I'd choose those two because of how they were betrayed in the movie even though I loved them better in the books, especially Barty. I have a thing for the crazy, driven ones lol

**HazelVex**: maybe I'll make a oneshot about it. Please let me know if I didn't portray Avril correctly!

**phoenixfelicis07**: (if you can keep up with what I'm talking about I'll be impressed 'cause I got confused a few times) lol that's embarrassing. And awkward... But very Harry, as in that could only ever happen when I'm writing his character lol. So many errors to fix, grr. I'm glad you love Peves (me too!) and yes, Harry was not the luckiest of guys that day once Avril was done with him. I'm also glad we both find the Lucius/Octanius battle for Alexis's favor amusing even though Lucius has no chance at all. Ron is definitely amused by it too. I love McGonagall too - and Octanius - and Swine - and Madam Bones too. Lol, thank for the amazing image of Sir John Hurt with crazy hair. I needed that. Maybe... *grins but says nothing more* maybe again... Sorry for the lack of Blaise provoking Alery but Theo does make a comment on it if that helps which it probably doesn't. Again, not very proud of this chapter. And originally I didn't see Eccleston as Swine either until this chapter where he was the only person I could even attempt at making the grin I pictured on Swines face. Now, don't forget your free oneshot! AU's allowed!

**EmoOwlQueen**: glad to hear you liked it!

**534667lc**: me too! And you're welcome!

**Hazem Moughraby**: that's alright! I have Internet trouble all the time here but I do hope you can fix your email account soon. As for your idea on Avril helping Alexis and Swine with their problems, I do have something similar planned but that's all I can say on that. Now, about Hermione... She isn't a werewolf exactly. Instead she's like Bill in the sixth book so that she has werewolf characteristics because she was scratched instead of bit. And just because I don't want to say spoiler I'll answer your question on Remus and Tonks. Yes but it will be very different from the book as now Alexis is involved as well, which is rather awkward for Remus if you think about it a bit. And I promise to stay strong but not just for you all but for myself as well. Err... Sorry I took so long!

**LyliLovexxxxx**: lol yeah, probably! Glad you liked it!

**The Viking Stranger**: N.1- I have no clue whatsoever as to why your penname is the Viking Stranger but I just wanted to say it's beautiful and yes I know I have a weird choice in beauty. N.2- lol that vex joke gave me a good chuckle so I thank you. I'm glad you like Alery as does almost everyone it seems. I'm also happy to hear you've read the whole series so far! That's awesome!

**Nightshade**: I know what you mean. This world is crazy right now. Lol that wasn't intentional, the food instead of cuss words, but they were the first things that came to my mind. Please don't die as I do plan on having more Alery scenes later on *hint hint* and I know what you're think. Do not, I repeat, do not throw Cho off a cliff for making Hex emotionally confused... again. Glad the chapter had you laughing!

**Kaylee13133**: ah, the classic, Hex response is always sass before class especially when dealing with Swine. And yes, Harry is very territorial but you see the thing with Harry being warned by Hermione to behave last chapter was embarrassing for Harry because he's such a good kid he hadn't even thought about anything inappropriate until Hermione mentioned it. That's actually pretty cool that you found both our series before they connected! I'll make sure to tell HazelVex that because I'm pretty sure she'll find it amusing too.

**Leonore Skywalker Kenobi**: That's awesome to hear! And I promise you will find out her father eventually but not yet! I can't promise you anything on Sirius but I can tell you this much. I made a list of everyone I plan on killing off in the series at the very beginning of it and it hasn't changed since I was working on the second book nor do I plan on changing it anytime soon.

And that's everybody! Once again, apologies for the short, rather lame, chapter! I'll try to make up for it next time! And hopefully (fingers crossed and prayers being made) I'll have the next chapter up very soon! Not gonna give a date though because all that ever does is jinx me.

Please Review!

DCF


	19. Baiting a Chimera

5 Chapter 19: Baiting a Chimera

Alexis shifted her feet, feeling rather awkward about the position she was in at the current moment. The entirety of the D.A. had their eyes on her, and although they were simply staring intently at her bare arm, it felt as if they were goggling at her naked.

"How long have you had that?" Seamus asked in a quiet voice, his eyes never leaving Alexis's arm.

"Since the summer after our second year," Alexis answer uncomfortably, regretting her decision to share even more now.

"And it's what again?" Fawcett asked, fixing her glasses as she leaned in closer.

"A memory tattoo," answered Alexis for the third time. "It holds my memories like a Pensieve, making it extra difficult for someone to use Legimency on me without my permission," _or it's supposed to,_ was added in her mind.

"In the shape of a Chimera?" asked George slowly.

"Well, it isn't a chicken," said Alexis impatiently.

Alexis hadn't expected this kind of reaction to her memory tattoo and if she had she probably wouldn't have even bothered showing it in the first place. But when Hermione had handed out the fake galleons she had charmed to reveal the date of each Defense practice the connection had been made to the Deatheaters and their Dark Marks, which had spiraled from there.

"Is it supposed to be that dark?" asked Susan Bones, curiously.

"Not really," said Alexis, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand free from gawking onlookers. "The shadow and darker pigments represent bad memories."

Somehow that made the silence grow even louder and Alexis saw several of her schoolmates shift on their feet awkwardly.

Finally the strained silence was broken by Avril, who was grinning brightly.

"Can I get one?" she asked, immediately sending Theo into a sputter.

"You most definitely can not get one-" he began.

"Yet," said Alexis. Theo was opening in closing his jaw at her with a mix between a betrayed and furious looked, all while Millie grinned triumphantly at him, but Alexis ignored them both. "The charm to make it can only be done with a wand and the only one living that can cast it is under house arrest."

"Figures the paranoid madman would make a charm like that," scuffed Zacharias. "There isn't even that many wizards in Europe capable of using Legimency for it to be any use."

"Unfortunately one of those wizards name just so happens to be Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort," said Alexis bluntly, pulling her sleeve down rather roughly while sending a glare at the Hufflepuff. "And Al didn't make the spell. Tom did."

There was another pause in the room where Alexis's sent Zacharias an icy glare. In the last few D.A. meetings, Alexis and Harry had shared a great deal of facts about the Ministry of Magic, including the truth about Alexis's childhood. Only a few had been told about Sirius though, including the Slytherins who had, unsurprisingly, already known he was innocent due to their relatives warning them of him during their third year. Alexis had not been happy at all about that nor had Harry.

"Besides," said Alexis, finally breaking her glare to look down at Avril with a smile, "you don't even know what it would look like yet."

"And how exactly would you know what it will look like?" asked Ernie.

"It's supposed to take the form of your talisman," said Alexis. She smiled before quoting McPherson when he had first explained it to her, "Your kindred spirit, if you want to be fancy."

"Like your Patronus?" Luna asked dreamily.

"Exactly like your Patronus," said Alexis, grinning again.

"So once we learn how to cast a Patronus," started Dennis before beginning to bounce up and down.

"I can't wait!" exclaimed Avril.

Theo found his voice then.

"You most certainly can too wait!" he cried. "Because-"

"I'll have to teach someone the charm first and we won't be working on Patronuses until after Christmas," said Alexis, once more over Theo, who was being silently laughed at by his fellow housemates and a few of the other members that had made progress in befriending everyone. Alexis, however, ignored this to smile at Harry. "Right, Harry?"

"Unless we get ahead of schedule," said Harry with a nod and a smile of his own. "Which just might happen if we ever quit standing around and get started on our Shied Spells. Let's go everyone, pair up!"

"You heard the man," said Alexis as everyone began pairing up with a new partner as was the rule Alexis and Harry had made during the second practice after Alexis became annoyed with the Slytherins outcasting themselves. So far the new partner every meeting had been a success and Alexis had seen Draco, of all people, helping Dennis with his wand work last meeting while Pansy and Padma had had a friendly debate on what wand flourish worked best with the Reductor Curse.

The meeting tonight, however, ended early due to the Quidditch Match scheduled for tomorrow morning but because there was still an hour before everyone needed to be back in their Common Rooms, some of the members of the D.A. lingered.

"I'm heading back," Alexis told Harry with a yawn. "See you in the morning?"

"Always," said Harry with his usual smile. He looked as if he was about to say something else when his name was called out.

"Harry," said Cho, smiling in what looked like a nervous manner. She paid little mind to her frowning housemate behind her. "May I talk to you?"

"Sure," said Harry happily and without so much as a second glance in Alexis's direction. For some reason, that did not sit well with Alexis.

"And he's an idiot," said Avril, taking her place at Alexis's side.

Alexis raised an eyebrow at her.

"How so?" she asked.

"Oh please, Hex," said Hermione, who had also joined the group, leaving a rather dejected Fred behind as she did. "You can't tell me you still haven't noticed."

"What?" asked Alexis as she and her two housemates began their walk back to the Common Room.

Avril sighed far louder than necessary, her hands rising above her head in defeat.

"How do you deal with this obliviousness?" she asked Hermione, completely ignoring the confused look Alexis shot her.

"It's a struggle," said Hermione evenly.

"But it's taking forever!" bemoaned Avril.

"And I've been at it for four years," said Hermione. "You haven't even made it to four months."

Avril let out a loud groan, earning her several sharp looks from the portraits on the walls.

"What are you two-" Alexis started before shaking her head. "Whatever. You two coming to the Quidditch game tomorrow?"

"Of course!" both Avril and Hermione said at once.

"The twins and I are testing our newest invention tomorrow," said Avril with a cheshire grin quickly forming on her face. "Theo will love it."

"Okay," said Alexis, failing to fight back her own grin. "That should worry me but for some reason it doesn't."

"It worries me," mumbled Hermione darkly before looking up at Alexis. "It's your birthday tomorrow too. Are you doing anything besides playing in a Quidditch match?"

"Merlin I hope not," said Alexis. "Every year something awful happens on my birthday or just before it so that I can't enjoy it. I mean, first year I slept through my birthday after nearly being crushed by a troll; second year I slept most of my birthday away in a haunted bathroom because the day before was the first time I was possessed by Riddle's diary; third year I woke in the hospital wing with a nasty headache after being stupefied by Sirius Black; and fourth year I was freaking out too much about my best friend being forced into a tournament against his will by, oh wait, a man that claims to be my father! Call me paranoid or lacking an imagination, but I really hope the only thing I'm doing tomorrow is playing Quidditch."

"What about opening birthday presents?" asked Avril, who seemed to have just ignored everything Alexis just said. "I got you one even."

"Is it a dress?" Alexis as while Hermione gave the Fat Lady the password to the Gryffindor Tower. "Because I never wear them but that seems to be what everyone sends me."

Avril laughed, "No, it's not a dress, Hex."

"Good," said Alexis before yawning once again as she entered the Gryffindor Common Room. "I'll open my presents after the match. Night everyone."

"Night, Hex!" replied a choirs of voices including Hermione and Avril's.

Alexis waved over her shoulder before trekking up the stairs leading to the fifth year girls' dormitory. It was empty when she arrived, as she had expected seeing that all her roommates were in the Common Room, and it didn't take her long to get ready for bed. Soon she found her head buried into her pillow and her mind drifting asleep.

And it worried her to no end when she woke up the next morning without so much as a nightmare to wake her up earlier than she wanted. Instead, Alexis woke up to her alarm clock on her birthday for the first time in her life, including when she lived with McPherson, who had always taken pleasure out of waking her up extra early on her birthdays growing up.

However, Alexis forced herself to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of anxiety she had because nothing had gone wrong yet and instead joined her team for breakfast in the Great Hall. She was able to completely relax only after she saw a now red and gold haired Theo chasing Avril with a spoon up and down the aisles, the little second cackling the whole time.

"Isn't anyone going to do anything about that?" asked Harry as he took his seat next to Alexis at the table. Alexis was not at all pleased when he shared a smile with Cho across the Great Hall.

"They're siblings," said Hermione, dismissively. "And as Theo is the one running around with the spoon and he's Slytherin-"

"So Snape's just going to sit back and enjoy his orange juice?" offered Fred innocently.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him but failed to hold back her smile. Fred seemed very pleased with this.

"Happy birthday, by the way," Fred said, still looking at Hermione with a strange expression Alexis was finding more and more normal between the two of her friends. The rest of her housemates quickly wished her a happy birthday as well.

"Thanks, guy. And how are you feeling, Dennis?" Alexis asked, peering over at the second year bouncing energetically in his seat so much that when George attempted to stop it by pressing his hand down on Dennis head, the second year began shaking the whole table so George stopped immediately.

"We're going to win right?" Dennis said enthusiastically. "I hope so. This so exciting!"

'_Never give him sugar_,' ordered McPherson.

_'Or coffee,' _added Cedric.

'_Does he ever stop grinning_?' asked Ron, tactlessly, earning him an audible smack on the head from McPherson.

"Glad you're not nervous," said Alexis, smiling more towards the fact there was an abused ginger in her head than towards her excited Keeper.

"Yes, being nervous wouldn't be very good, especially with all the Nargles flying around," said dreamy voice behind Alexis and Harry. Alexis looked up to see Luna wearing what looked like a real-life lion's head as a hat. Several students, including most of Alexis's teammates, were gawking at it, caught between laughing and grinning fondly.

George scratched his head before saying, "Aren't those the creatures your father said he saw all around Charlie and you whenever you two-"

"I'm supporting Gryffindor today," said Luna, uncharacteristically quickly and very unnecessarily as her hat had already told everyone exactly that. Look what it does..."

Luna reached up and tapped the hat with her wand. It opened its mouth wide and gave an extremely realistic roar that made everyone in the vicinity jump.

"It's good, isn't it?" said Luna happily. "I wanted to have it chewing up a serpent to represent Slytherin, you know, but there wasn't time. Anyway... good luck, everyone, and happy birthday, Hex!"

She had barely drifted away from the table before Alexis stated plainly, "I love that witch in the most heterosexual way I possibly can."

"Good-good to know, Hex," snickered Angelina, the only one on the team not in tears of laughter.

"But one question," chuckled Fred, trying to control his laughter while Hermione smothered her own giggles into his shoulder. "Just one."

"Do you love Harry-" started George.

"- In the most -" continued Fred.

"- heterosexual way possible -"

"- as well?" The twins finished together.

Needless to say, Alexis left early for the Quidditch Pitch and it had nothing _whatsoever_ to do with the sudden blush forming on her cheeks.

.

"Okay, I've only just found out the final lineup for Slytherin," said Angelina, once everyone was changed and ready for the game that was about to happen. "Last year's Beaters, Derrick and Bole, have left now, but it looks as though Montague's replaced them with the usual gorillas, rather than anyone who can fly particularly well. They're two blokes called Crabbe and Goyle, I don't know much about them -"

"We do," said Harry and Alexis together, though Alexis was paying more attention to the crowd growing outside in the stands. She wondered casually whether or not her cousin Octanius was actually going to be watching the match as he had said he would. She also wondered if the Order had someone watching them as well. And more importantly, Alexis wondered if whatever bad thing that always happens annually today would be during or after the game.

"Please let it be after the game," she begged in a nearly noiseless whisper before turning her attention to her team captain,who was still talking about Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, they don't look bright enough to tell one end of a broom from another," said Angelina, "but then I was always surprised Derrick and Bole managed to find their way onto the pitch without signposts."

"Crabbe and Goyle are in the same mold," Harry assured her, and Alexis snorted in agreement.

"Okay," said Angelina. She looked around the locker room one last time before taking in a deep breath. "It's time everyone... Good luck."

All seven players rose from their spots on the locker room benches, shouldered their brooms, and marched single file out of the locker room with Angelina in front. Fred and George followed after her, followed by Alicia, then Alexis, then Harry, and finally a shaking with (what Alexis was finally convinced was natural for him) excitement, Dennis. They marched proudly onto the pitch together, letting the already loud roar of the crowd grow even louder until Alexis was willing to bet every member of the crowded stands was shouting on the top of their lungs.

They met the Slytherin team in the center of the field. Montague, the new captain, was standing smugly in front of them all with Cassius right on his side as if to not look any less important. Behind them lurked Crabbe and Goyle with Beaters' bats, looking rather menacing until Alexis snarled at them, along with Bletchley and Pucey two other Slytherins Alexis didn't know by anything other then their names. Only Draco didn't seem to be looking at the Gryffindor team as if he was planning each of their deaths, but he still had a 'I'm going to kick you off your broom and laugh' smirk on his lips.

'_I hope us beating you today doesn't ruin your birthday, Hex_,' Draco thought, knowing full well his cousin would read his mind.

Alexis sent back a look of pure amusement.

'_Exactly when was the last time we lost to you_?' she sent him with a smirk that made him scowl.

"Captains shake hands," ordered the umpire, Madame Hooch, as Angelina and Montague reached each other. It was easy to tell that Montague was trying to crush Angelina's fingers, but she did not wince. "Mount your brooms..."

The moment Madame Hooch blew her whistle Alexis was off, but, for the first time in her Quidditch career, instead of taking hold of the Quaffle and flying to her opponents goal for an early goal, she took hold of a broom that nearly took out her face instead.

"Fuck you, Warrington!" she shouted as Madame Hooch blew her whistle for a foul.

Cassius shared a triumphant grin with Montague before smirking at Alexis.

"Better watch yourself, birthday girl," he said, looking far too pleased for someone who had just cost his team a foul.

Alexis growled dangerously at him before flying over to the Slytherin goals. Angelina flew up to her with the Quaffle.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, Hex," she murmured as she handed Alexis the Quaffle. "I think Montague has his team out to get you so watch your back."

Alexis tightened her grip on the Quaffle before looking Angelina dead in the eye.

"I'm not the one you should be worrying about," she said with a dangerous sparkle in her green eyes. Alexis then looked directly at the Slytherin Keeper, Bletchley, the same dangerous look making her eyes almost glow. "Say high to Poppy for me, when you wake up in the Hospital Wing," she added loudly.

The Keeper visibly stiffened in fear while someone in the stands behind him let out a loud - and surprisingly regal - laugh but Alexis didn't bother to figure out who it was that had laughed. Now feeling that she had to send a message, Alexis pitched the Quaffle with all the force she could muster directly at the Bletchley's head. With an audible and sickening crack, the Slytherin cried out, nearly falling off his broom in pain due to his now broken wrist.

Alexis frowned.

"Why'd you go and put your arm up?" she bemoaned in annoyance, but it was only halfheartedly. The Quaffle had still gone in so she did have too much to complain about.

As Madame Hooch checked on the Slytherin Keeper, Alexis heard the regal laugh once again and this time she turned towards it. She was pleasantly surprised, though Alexis realized she had no reason to be as he had promised to be there, to discover the laugh belonged to Octanius Lestrange. He looked as if he was enjoying himself immensely and when he caught Alexis's eye, he waved at her with a little red and gold flag despite the fact that he was wearing a very visible snake pin on his black robes and a green scarf that brought of his eyes. Alexis waved back only for her eyes to narrow at the man sitting on her cousin's left.

Lucius Malfoy looked to be enjoying the Quidditch Match at a far lesser rate then Octanius. His lip was drawn into a straight line of disapproval, one that Alexis did not appreciate in the slightest.

"_And so the first score or the game goes to Hex, who's birthday just so happens to be today, with her amazing score right through the Keeper_!" shouted Lee Jordan on his megaphone as Alexis returned to her position for the game to continue. "_As to be expected when someone messes with Hex. You should have thought before you blatantly fouled the scariest woman I've ever seen on a broom, you cheap, cheating -"_

"_JORDAN_!" yelled McGonagall.

"_Just saying it was a low foul, Professor, that's all - and back to the match_!"

Madame Hooch, after healing the Bletchley's wrist, blew her whistle and the match continued. Almost immediately Alexis had to dodge a Bludger aimed for her head before taking off down the pitch after Angelina. Montague tried to cut her off but Alexis avoided colliding with him at the last minute by diving down.

And it was a good thing she did as a Bludger hit Angelina right in the back, making her drop the Quaffle. Alexis snatched the ball from the air, just as Cassius reached for it and once more Alexis had to roll out of what would have been another foul causing situation. She dodged another Bludger before throwing the Quaffle into a goal.

"_And Gryffindor scores again!" _Jordan called over the roaring crowd_. "That's another amazing shot from - YOU CHEAP BAST-_"

Alexis let out an involuntary grunt as another flyer collided straight into her right side. She nearly fell of her broom, but was grabbed roughly by her injured shoulder before she could.

"Better watch yourself, Lestrange," Cassius said, still holding Alexis's shoulder and roughly straightening her on her broom. "I don't like repeating myself and I might not catch you next time."

Alexis growled at him. His hand was still on her shoulder, applying unnecessary pressure.

"Would you like me to break your wrist next, Warrington?" Alexis asked dangerously low, her green eyes sparkling with the promise of pain, but Cassius simply laughed.

"Enjoy your foul," he said, finally releasing her shoulder. "It's not the last."

Alexis did in fact very much enjoy her foul shot, especially the part were the Slytherin Keeper shook violently on his broom while he waited for her to throw again.

'_And that's why Keeper is the worst position,' _stated Cedric_. 'You become the Chaser's personal stress reliever.'_

_'I liked playing Keeper,_' said Ron.

McPherson snorted.

'_Figures you would, ginger_.'

Ignoring the argument about to breakout in her head, Alexis returned her focus to the match. Two more scores, one by Alexis and one by Angelina, and too many near fouls to keep count of, Alexis was getting beyond peeved. But she wasn't the only one.

As Alexis narrowly dodged a third Bludger that passed far to close to her ear for comfort, she saw a blur of scarlet charging towards Goyle. In a panic, her would be attacker who had the Bludger hit, dove down hastily, only to smack himself into the side of the stands. Harry hovered triumphantly were Goyle had once been, a satisfied smile on his face.

"My hero," Alexis laughed, with a mock swoon. "Now find the damn Snitch!"

And as if the word had been all it took, the Snitch zipped past Alexis, towards the Gryffindor goal. Harry dove for it just as Alexis dove after Montague, who had stolen the Quaffle - in a completely illegal way, one might add - from Alicia and was now heading towards Dennis with a menacing look on his face.

"_And the Seekers have both seen the Snitch_!" shouted Jordan

Alexis drew up on Montague until she was on his left side.

"_Montague looks in trouble now too- look out Hex_!"

Slamming into her left side, Cassius pinned Alexis's broom in between his and Montague's.

"Back off, warthog!" Alexis snarled, slamming back into Cassius before ripping the Quaffle free from Monatgue's hands.

"Don't think so!" shouted Cassius, as he went to re-slam into Alexis.

Alexis pulled up quickly, leading to Cassius smacking into her feet instead of her side again. However, in her attempt to break off from Cassius, Alexis completely forgot Montague, who in turn pulled on her leg so roughly, she was now hanging onto her broom sideways.

"_That's got to be a foul_!" Jordan yelled but despite Madame Hooch's whistle, the two Slytherins did not leave Alexis alone.

"Fuck off!" Alexis snapped before finally landing a good kick into Montague's face. He released her but it didn't matter to Alexis as Jordan began shouting again.

"_AND HARRY'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH! Gryffindor wins!_"

Alexis grinned triumphantly, dropping the Quaffle ungracefully onto Cassius's head before zipping out of the Slytherins' grasps and off to her best friend only a few feet above the ground, his fist in the air around a familiar winged globe. She was only halfway there when a Bludger hit Harry square in the back, sending him forward off his broom. Thankfully he was only about five feet off the ground but that didn't stop Alexis from nearly jumping off her broom to check on him.

"Are you alright?" Alexis asked, dismounting her broom a few feet in the air just so that she could get to Harry faster.

"'Course I am," Harry said cheekily, though clearly out of breath.

"Good," said Alexis before punching Harry's arm. "Because I didn't want to punch you if you were hurt."

"Oh, well thanks," said Harry, sarcastically, now clutching his abused arm. He accepted Alexis's offered arm and climbed to his feet. "Must you always hit me?"

"Must you always nearly die?" Alexis shot back.

"I don't always- okay fine."

Alexis shook her head at Harry before pulling him into a hug. Over his shoulder she could see Madame Hooch yelling at Crabbe.

"Are you two alright?" Angelina asked as she landed her broom next to the two fifth years. Alexis could barely hear her over the roar of the crowd that was slowly making its way down to the field. "Low life cheaters - but we won!"

Alexis let out laugh before releasing Harry who was chuckling also. They had won. The game was over and they had won. Better yet, nothing bad had-

"That was fun, wasn't it, cousin?"

Alexis growled in frustration when she saw Cassius standing with his arms crossed only a few paces from her on the pitch. She could see Montague and the other Slytherins flying his way as well making Alexis's stomach drop. Of course, she had to have spoken too soon.

"What do you want, Warrington?" Alexis snapped, feeling her anger rising. "Going to try and knock me off my broom again? Sorry, but I'm already on the ground."

"Now, cousin," said Cassius. He wore a satisfied smile when Alexis cringed at the term he was using for her. "There's no need to get fresh. I'm only congratulating you."

Alexis blinked.

"You're what?" she asked, sounding as bewildered as the rest of her now present teammates looked.

"Congratulating you," Cassius repeated as the rest of his teammates - save for Crabbe, who was still being chewed out by Madame Hooch, but including a confused and wary Draco, joined him as well. The crowd was still making their way down from the stands and had yet to join the players in the center of the pitch.

"After all," Cassius continued, with a grin quickly growing on his lips, "you've been having such a rough year, you know, with all lying and the boys you've been chasing."

Alexis's eye twitched. She looked directly at Cassius without so much as a glance at his snickering teammates.

"You're kidding me, right?" she asked, sounding completely unamused. "Are you trying to bait me or something?"

"Merlin no," said Cassius with a chuckle. "No baiting is when I insult the Weasleys' cow of a mother" the twins took a step forward but Harry and Angelina grabbed them, "or when I ask Potter what it was like not to have a mummy to hug away all his little fears growing up." Harry released Fred, who was quickly grabbed by Alicia. The fifth year boy took a dangerous step forward but was stopped by Alexis herself. "If I was baiting you, dear cousin, I'd be sure to mention Moody and his soon to be life sentence to the mental ward of St. Mungo's, but I would never bait you."

Alexis pushed Harry back roughly when he tried to take another step forward. He stumbled backwards and was quickly restrained by Seamus and Neville, who had run ahead of the rest of the students when they thought they saw trouble. The crowd was finally growing closer and if Alexis were to look she would have seen that both Lucius and Octanius had reached Draco, who was only a few paces from her looking rather worried. However, Alexis was not looking towards anyone or anything other than the ground. Instead Alexis was taking a deep breath, fighting back the anger rising in her.

_'Don't let him get to you_, Hex,' said McPherson. '_You know it's what he wants_.'

Alexis nodded, agreeing with McPherson's words, before once more looking directly at Cassius. She paid no mind to the crowd at all as she spoke.

"Do not speak to me like we're equal," she said firmly, glaring dangerously at the seventh year Slytherin. "Because we are not equal, not at all. You are below me - below all of us. You are just a fool-mouth, thick headed gargoyle. You think you can talk to me as if we're on the same ground but you are _nothing_!" Alexis stepped forward suddenly, jabbing her finger into Cassius's chest so hard that he stepped back. "Nothing but worthless," another jab and another step," self-centered," jab and step, "narcissistic," jab and step, "egotistical warthog," - one last firm jab that made Cassius stumble back once more without Alexis backing down a single inch. The crowd parted slightly as Alexis continued to move Cassius back - " who's biggest dream in life is to become Voldemort's" - several members of the crowd gasped - " errand boy! So screw you! Screw your family - especially you dead fucking uncle! I hope you find a nice pile of dragon dung to settle down with because all you are is an over flowing PILE OF SHIT!" Alexis jabbed Cassius's chest one more time before adding, "Now do the smart thing and leave those who are your superiors alone before I keep my promise and give the world a reason to fear my name."

And with that, Alexis turned and began walking away, slowly heading towards the Gryffindors in the crowd.

"I do wonder though," called Cassius, sounding not at all effected by what Alexis had just said to him despite having been manhandled by her only seconds ago. Alexis turned around to face him with a look daring him to make her angrier, a dare he took. "How is the mad man? Still having nightmares about the box your daddy put him in?"

There was a loud silence that filled the pitch. All eyes fell onto Alexis, waiting to see her reaction, but Alexis remained stoic. After a long moment, however, an eerie smile graced her lips.

"Okay then," she said in a remarkably calm voice. "Cassius Warrington, I retract my promise to make your grandchildren have nightmares about me in the years to come."

Cassius smirked almost triumphantly, as if he thought what Alexis had just said was a small victory. However, Hermione suddenly shook her head with a sigh while a knowing smirk made its way onto nearly the whole of the Gryffindor house present and several other students who personally knew Alexis

"I retract this statement," Alexis said slowly, her smile now growing into a frightening grin as she began drawing even closer to Cassius, "because now... I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU UNABLE TO HAVE KIDS, LET ALONE GRANDCHILDREN!"

With her words having left her lips, Alexis threw a punch directly into the Slyhterin's jaw, sending Cassius to the ground. She did not hesitate to jump on him as he grabbed his face in shock, but only delivered one direct knee to the Slytherin's jewels before someone roughly grabbed her hair.

"Don't touch her!" barked Harry. He threw his whole body into Montague, forcing him to release Alexis's hair in order to protect himself.

Almost immediately a battle royal broke out between the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams. The moment it looked like so, Bletchley charged towards an unsuspecting Angelina only to receive a Beater's bat to the right side from George. Fred went straight for Goyle before the gorilla sized Slytherin could help Cassius. Dennis moved to join as well but quickly found himself wrapped in Alicia's arms so instead he opt to giving advice and jumping about enthusiastically.

"Left hook, Harry!" Dennis shouted. "Give them a body slam, George! Watch out, Fred!"

"Thanks, Den," laughed Fred as he smacked a near successful Pucey with his Beater's bat. However, he received a surprise tackle from a newly joined Crabbe.

"Fred!" cried Avril in horror. She moved to join in the fight only to be swept off her feet by Theo, who refused to let go of the protesting second year. "Let me go, Theo! Let me go!"

But Theo did not. He whispered something into his little sister's ear that seemed to call her down enough so that she didn't continue to struggle with him.

Draco took a step forward as well, only to have a firm hand fall onto his shoulder. He looked up to find his father holding him in place, not only with his hand on Draco's shoulder but with the firm look his father was giving him. Sighing, Draco gave in to his father's silent demand just in time to see Harry, who had left a beaten Montague on the ground, help throw Crabbe off Fred.

The fight was raging on as teachers tried forcing their way through the dense crowd of now cheering students. However, as teachers pushed and shoved their way forward and Lucius led Draco out of the fighting, one adult wizard stood idly by watching the fight with an amused look gracing his regal face.

"Muggle style fighting is just so barbaric... Just like the old days, right, Lucius?" Octanius asked with a chuckle before removing his gaze from the scowling aristocrat to his cousin biting the panicking Cassius's shoulder so hard it drew blood. "Oh, would you look at that? She's a biter just like Aunt Josobelle. Rod would be so proud to know she took after his mum."

And although Octanius was clearly speaking about her, Alexis took no notice of his side commentary as she was too busy keeping her word to Cassius and it would be another five minutes before someone finally stopped her, which would turn out to be very unfortunate for one Cassius Warrington.

.

* * *

What's this? A chapter done in less than a week? What?! Good ol' times!

So, mainly Quidditch this chapter with a bit of memory tattoo and Cho earning death threats. I really enjoyed writing Octanius in this chapter so hopefully he was entertaining to ya'll as he was for me

Review Responses:

**HazelVex**: I'm glad Blaise amused you in his opinion of Avril. I have a little Theo/Avril sibling scenes in the chapter at the beginning and end but I do plan on having more. Glad you saw the DW reference!

**534667lc**: I love Dobby too! And you're welcome!

** 91**: that's alright! Glad to know you're alive and that you like Hex's attitude although I have no idea what lime means. The custody battle will be fun as will Hex's first real family gathering. In fact, it maybe too much fun. I'm actually worried for Hex and I'm the one writing this thing! Please review again!

**gossamermouse101**: Yep, the snakes are simply misunderstood. Still as insulting, rude, and annoying as everyone thinks they are but also misunderstood. And I know, flirting Harry. What's up with that?

**The Viking Stranger**: interesting story to the creation of your penname, I must say. Almost on the same level as mind but that's for another time and place. I am glad to know Alery is moving up in the world though. The obvious will soon reach unimaginable levels, I assure you and when that time comes, I'm most definitely quoting that beautiful speech and I'll make dang sure to tell everyone that it was yours. It maybe the finally step to what everyone is asking for... Or it may be the final step off the edge of a cliff. (I try to be both the optimist and the pessimist) glad you love the series!

**Raven that flies at night**: that's nice to hear and yeah, Sirius is pretty awesome

**Son of Whitebeard**: ooo, Yep!

**Leonore Skywalker Kenobi**: that's awesome to hear, thanks!

**Hazem Moughraby**: and I agree with you, the last chapter was lacking a lot. I am glad it had you laughing though but not that it got you in trouble. And I promise you, Alexis's father is one of the five men one the poll on my profile, which means that you've all at least known he's an he's an option since the fourth book but I've been leaving hints at least since the third even if said hints were very very small. Also, the only book I've read by Agatha Christie is Mousetrap and figuring out who the killer was in that book was easy once I took a step back and focused on the big picture, which now that I think about it, could work for Hex too... Anyways, yes Umbridge will be making her Inquisition Squad. I will not tell you if I'm killing Sirius or not because that is really the biggest spoiler in the series next to who Hex's dad is. So, sorry but I'm pulling a spoiler on that question. I will tell you however, I've already decided who lives and who dies in the rest of the series since the third book and have no plan whatsoever in changing that list. In fact, everyone that dies has already had their death scenes written so yeah... Thanks for the review and if you're still trying to figure out the messenger on fanfiction, try logging in, clicking on your name in the top right corner and going to private messaging. I already sent you a pm so it should be in your inbox.

**Nightshade**: OMG someone needs to write a oneshot of that! I'm glad the story has you laughing but I must once again ask you not to throw Cho off a cliff. It's not nice and it doesn't solve Hex's problem at all... Though it might entertain her at the moment

**mwinter1**: November but December will be here quickly

**phoenixfelicis07**: You have a very sharp eye, my friend. I feel as if you were to guess on Hex's father it would be done on a basis of all facts/hints I've thrown throughout the series. I'm also glad you realized why Hex skedaddled like she did but I expect as much from you. I'm working hard on your oneshot and I'm being completely honest when I say it's as hard as a solid steel block frozen to the ground and about as forgiving as one too. However, I'm enjoying myself immensely so it cancels out. Like I said earlier, really enjoy the Star Wars quote too!

**santosedanica**: it's been awhile, amica! I'm glad you liked the swine burn as much as I did! I also am glad you like Theo. And more Alery to come!

That's everyone I think! Please remember to review and vote! Next chapter should have some uncles, Hagrid and maybe some D.A.!

Please Review!

DCF


	20. Duck, there's Mistletoe

5 Chapter 20: Duck, there's Mistletoe

I'm sorry guys, I really am, but I could not pass up the opportunity to call Barty what I did at the beginning of the chapter. It was like saying no to a slice of cheesecake. Never gonna happen. Also, prays have been answered or at least they're about to be anyways. Your welcome.

Enjoy!

* * *

Alexis had never seen Professor McGonagall so angry. The middle aged woman practically had steam escaping her ears and her mouth was drawn into such a straight line it was barely visible. To make matters worse, her fury was directed directly at Alexis.

"What on earth were you thinking?" Professor McGonagall bellowed the moment she had Alexis, Harry, and the twins inside her office. "Starting a fight on the Quidditch Pitch! Mr. Warrington is in the Hospital Wing unconscious and bleed profusely from his shoulder - where you _bit_ him - !"

"Are those his only injuries?" Alexis asked disheartened, before she could help herself.

Professor McGonagall, if it was at all possible, drew her lips into a even straighter line.

"Warrington provoked her," said Harry, quickly.

"Provoked her?" shouted Professor McGonagall, slamming a fist onto her desk so that the whole desk and all of its contents shook violently. "He'd just lost, hadn't he, of course he wanted to provoke you! But what on earth he can have said that justified what you four -"

"He insulted our mother!" snarled Fred and George together.

"And Harry's," added George.

"And called Hex a liar, and a strumpet," said Fred.

"And insulted Moody," said Harry. "And mentioned..."

Harry trailed off but Alexis filled in what she knew he was going to say.

"And made mention of a certain madman with a box," she said without directly mentioning Barty's name. However, McGonagall caught the hint and although it did lessen her anger, it only did so much.

"Even so," she said, still sounding angry, "instead of leaving it to Madame Hooch to sort out, you four decided to give an exhibition of Muggle dueling? Have you any idea what you've -"

"_Hem, hem."_

Alexis was very glad that over her summers at Moody's she had picked up how to curse in German (and many other languages as well, but she was particularly fond of German) because she let a spew of curse words out when she turned around. Dolores Umbridge was standing in the doorway wrapped in a green tweed cloak that greatly enhanced her resemblance to a giant toad, and smiling in the horribly sickly, ominous way that could only be associate with imminent misery.

"May I help, Professor McGonagall?" asked Professor Umbridge in her most poisonously sweet voice.

Blood rushed into Professor McGonagall's face.

"Help?" she repeated in a constricted voice. "What do you mean, 'help'?"

Professor Umbridge moved forward into the office, still smiling her sickly smile

"Why, I thought you might be grateful for a little extra authority. After all, I've just returned for Professor Snape's office where he was dealing with the students his house and now I know both sides of the tale."

Alexis took it back. _This_ was now the angriest she had ever seen Professor McGonagall and it was directed towards Umbridge.

"You thought wrong," she said, turning her back on Umbridge. "Now, you four had better listen closely. I do not care what provocation Warrington offered you, I do not care if he insulted every family member you possess, your behavior was disgusting and I am giving each of you a week's worth of detention! Do not look at me like that, Potter, you deserve it! And if either of you ever -

"_Hem, hem_."

Professor McGonagall closed her eyes as though praying for patience as she turned her face toward Professor Umbridge again.

"_Yes_?"

"I think they deserve rather more than detentions," said Umbridge, smiling still more broadly. "As I said, I have just returned from Severus's office where his students told me-"

Professor McGonagall's eyes flew open. "But unfortunately," she said, with an attempt at a reciprocal smile that made her look as though she had lockjaw, "it is what I think that counts, as they are in my House, Dolores."

"Well, _actually, _Minerva," simpered Umbridge, "I think you'll find that what I think _does _count. Now, where is it? Cornelius just sent it... I mean," she gave a little false laugh as she rummaged in her hand- bag, "the _Minister _just sent it... Ah yes..."

She had pulled out a piece of parchment that she now unfurled, clearing her throat fussily before starting to read what it said.

"_Hem, hem..._ 'Educational Decree Number Twenty-five...' "

"Not another one!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall violently.

"Well, yes," said Umbridge, still smiling. "As a matter of fact, Minerva, it was you who made me see that we _needed _a further amendment... You remember how you overrode me, when I was unwilling to allow the Gryffindor Quidditch team to reform? How you took the case to Dumbledore, who insisted that the team be allowed to play? Well, now, I couldn't have that. I contacted the Minister at once, and he quite agreed with me that the High Inquisitor has to have the power to strip pupils of privileges, or she — that is to say, I — would have less authority than common teachers! And you see now, don't you, Minerva, how right I was in attempting to stop the Gryffindor team reforming? _Dreadful _tempers... Anyway, I was reading out our amendment... _hem, hem..._ 'The High Inquisitor will henceforth have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions, and removal of privileges pertaining to the students of Hogwarts, and the power to alter such punishments, sanctions, and removals of privileges as may have been ordered by other staff members. Signed, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, Order of Merlin First Class, etc., etc..."

She rolled up the parchment and put it back into her handbag, still smiling.

"So... I really think I will have to ban these four from playing Quidditch ever again," she said, looking from Alexis to Harry to the twins and back again.

"What?" said Alexis, her stomach dropping.

"Ban us?" said Harry, and his voice sounded strangely distant. "From playing... ever again?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I think a lifelong ban ought to do the trick," said Umbridge, her smile widening still further as she watched all four of them struggle to comprehend what she had said. "All of you. I will want their broomsticks confiscated, of course; I shall keep them safely in my office, to make sure there is no infringement of my ban. But I am not unreasonable, Professor McGonagall," she continued, turning back to Professor McGonagall who was now standing as still as though carved from ice, staring at her. "The rest of the team can continue playing, I saw no signs of violence from any of _them. _Well... good afternoon to you."

And with a look of the utmost satisfaction Umbridge made her way to leave the room but she had only just reached the door when Alexis found her voice.

"And what punishment is the Slytherin team receiving?" Alexis asked loudly. She was lucky Harry grabbed her hand when he did or she might have charged up towards Umbridge as quickly as she had Cassius.

Umbridge looked back at her with a mock thoughtful expression.

"Why, they didn't start the fight, now did they?" she asked in her sickly sweet voice.

"And neither did they," said Alexis, motioning towards her teammates. "I did, so I deserve the punishment. They were only protecting me from Warrington's teammates when they joined in."

Umbridge smiled widely at her, looking close to that of an ill toad.

"And they should have thought before they did such a thing, now shouldn't they have?"

"Are you fu-!"

Harry quickly clamped his hand over Alexis's mouth when Umbridge turned and walked away, looking far too satisfied for anyone in Professor McGonagall's office liking. It wasn't until a eerily stoic McGonagall closed her office door did Harry remove his hand and let Alexis vent.

"She can't just punish people because of me!" she shouted. "It's like giving Dennis a foul because I scored - it doesn't work! Professor, tell me there's-"

"There's nothing I can do," said Professor McGonagall. She took her seat behind her desk, her lip drawn into a straight line but less out of sadness and more out of stress. "You four are dismissed."

"But-"

"Come on Hex," said Harry, gently grabbing the protesting girl's arm.

"But-"

"It's alright, Hex," said Fred, though he didn't sound it. "It was worth it in the end."

"Yeah," said George, opening the office door before leading the group out into the hall. "I'd do it all again if it meant seeing Warrington cry like that again. It sounded almost identical to when he and Flint had been turned into -"

"Bouncing Warthogs," Fred finished, smiling a ghost smile. "And look at Harry. Not a scratch on him 'cept the black eye and scraped knuckles."

"Rather impressive," said George with a wink in Alexis's direction that confused the fifth year about as much as the blush on her cheeks.

"A bit," she mumbled quietly, earning her a few chuckles from the twins and a blush from Harry.

"Well, if they're laughing, the punishment couldn't have been to severe."

Four heads shot to the left. Octanius Lestrange stood across the hall, leaning patiently on the wall with a smile on his face. He looked as if he had been waiting for someone and it didn't take Alexis long to figure out who.

"I'll see you guys later," she said.

"Alright," said Fred, with a nod.

"Until then, milady," said George.

"Be careful, Hex," said Harry, squeezing Alexis's arm in such a way that Alexis had to once more fight back a blush for unknown reasons.

"I will," said Alexis. "And for what it's worth, I am sorry I got you guys in trouble. I didn't mean to."

"We know," said Harry while the twins nodded in agreement. "See you later."

He released Alexis's arm after one final squeeze before pausing in thought. Alexis was about to ask him what was wrong when Harry leaned over and kissed her cheek chastely before hurrying up the stairs with Fred and George grinning behind him.

Fighting down perhaps the strongest wave of blush Alexis had ever experienced, Alexis turned to face her cousin only to find him smirking with a raised eyebrow. Immediately, Alexis went on the defensive side.

"He's my best friend," she said quickly, making Octanius laugh.

"I'm sure," he said sounding not at all convinced.

"I'm dating Viktor."

"For now," Octanius replied, with a shrug.

"He likes someone else."

"Or he's simply trying to make you jealous," pointed Octanius.

"But he's my best friend," repeated Alexis.

"And you've already said that," chuckled Octanius. He shook his head. "I'm only your elder by a few years, Alexis. I do still remember the signs of having a crush and the first is usually repetitive denial."

"But I'm dating -"

"You're doing it again."

Alexis frowned while Octanius chuckled again.

"I do not have a crush on my best friend," Alexis stated firmly.

"Well he certainly has a crush on you," said Octanius before waving his hand dismissively. "But we're getting off track. Not that I mind, of course. The gossip flow now a days is so dull and lackluster. It's always more interesting here at Hogwarts. I remember my fifth year, the biggest bit of gossip was on whether or not Carter and Tom were married. It was quite comical because Carter was quick in the denial while Tom was always trying to figure out which one everyone thought was the wife."

'_Carter was always the wife_,' stated McPherson before Alexis could even ask.

'_And how did Swine feel about this?_' asked Cedric, sounding amused.

"Of course, after a while, Carter started complaining about never being given a ring so Tom had to be the wife when the gossip didn't die out. And the two could argue over that for hours at a time."

'_Merlin, you know what this reminds me of?'_ asked Ron.

'_Shut up, ginger_,' grumbled McPherson.

_'Hex and Harry arguing over fries and chips_!' exclaimed Ron, evidently ignoring McPherson's demand.

Cedric laughed, '_Brilliant, Ron_!'

"Were they a couple?" Alexis asked, unable to help herself.

"A good question," said Octanius. "But no. They were practically brothers though. Moody all but adopted Carter after his father passed and I'm pretty sure Tom had a thing for Sybil -"

'_Just because I was nice to her doesn't mean I liked her that way_,' McPherson muttered venomously, clearly sore about the subject.

"- but he'd deny it in a heartbeat," finished Octanius. Alexis could almost hear Ron and Cedric grinning at McPherson in her had. "Anyways, once more you've gotten me off track. I have a birthday present for you."

Octanius reached into the chest pocket of his robe and retrieved a small black box with the initials R.F.L. written on it in gold.

"Here you go, dear," he said, handing Alexis the box with a fond smile. "I thought, as you already have your mark for your mother, you might as well have your father's. I do hope you like it."

Alexis opened the small box carefully to reveal a black and gold ring baring the Lestrange family seal in its center.

"This is my dad's?" Alexis asked in a quiet voice.

"Was, technically," said Octanius. "He hasn't worn it in many, many years, even before you were born. It's the ring given to the heir, or heiress on the rare occasion such as this, of the family head."

"So it was my uncle's then?" Alexis asked, remembering Octanius saying something about Rodolphus's brother being the heir before she was born.

"No," said Octanius. "Rabastan never received this ring as he was only temporary heir. If you weren't born he would have simply received the Lord ring after your father's death. This ring only goes to the direct descendent of the Head of House so even if I were to have children - Merlin forbid - they would not receive this ring as I am simply the acting Head. Does that make sense, dear?"

Alexis nodded her head.

"I think so," she said. "But could you quit calling me dear? I'm not fond of it at all due to a certain... diary. And don't try dearie either."

Octanius quirked an eyebrow but smiled in amusement.

"Fair enough," he said, and Alexis could tell he was fighting back a chuckle. "How's Josobelle?"

"Why not Alexis?" Alexis offered innocently.

"Because, _not dear_," said Octanius, smiling, "you and I both know that's not your proper name despite it being what you have been called for fifteen years."

"Err, isn't that the definition of proper name?" Alexis asked. "And why would that make Josobelle a better choice?"

"Because Josobelle is your grandmother's name and knowing Rodolphus as I do, he'd probably want you called that," said Octanius, completely skipping over Alexis's first question.

Not for the first time did Alexis want to remind Octanius that there was a high chance that Rodolphus wasn't her real father but she bit her tongue. She liked Octanius a great deal more than Lucius so she wasn't going to say anything against him. Instead, she took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her hand. Immediately the large ring shrunk to fit her finger perfectly.

"Thank you," Alexis said, only partially looking up from the ring as she admired it.

Octanius smiled at her once more.

"Just make sure you don't lose it," he said, watching carefully as Alexis soaked in the shining gold that was her family crest.

.

Hagrid returned to the grounds later that night looking rather weatherworn and wearing more bruises than even Cassius (who stayed in the hospital wing for an entire week following the fight on the pitch and was limping well into December). He told Alexis, Harry, and Hermione all about his and Madame Maxime (who Alexis was sure Hagrid still fancied) adventures with the giants. He was still rather beat up when they attended his first lesson the following week, something Draco was quick to point out.

"Shut up, Draco," Alexis bemoaned as she and the rest of the class followed Hagrid, who was carrying a dead cow carcass over his shoulder, farther into the Forbidden Forest. "People don't go around asking Cassius what happened to his face, now do they?"

"That's because everyone saw you beat him to a pulp," said Blaise, as casually as one would mention the weather.

"Yeah, well they still don't ask," said Alexis.

Theo stuck his hands in the air and pretended they sparkled before saying, "Women Logic."

He then received a harsh punch in the arm from Millie.

Just then Hagrid stopped, dropped the cow carcass, and let out a shrieking cry that had the whole class jumping.

"Hagrid, what on earth was that for?" asked Hermione, clutching her chest.

"To call the Thestrals, of cou'se!" said Hagrid happily, gesturing towards the clearing in front of them.

Alexis grinned wildly.

"I love Thestrals!" she exclaimed before squealing in delight as the first of many stepped into the clearing. She was jumping up and down as she pointed at one saying, "Isn't it freaking adorable?"

"Err..."

"What is she..."

"Alexis, your idea of adorable has been diluted due to your prolong exposure to American culture," said Theo, eyeing the same Thestral Alexis was pointing at warily. "It's all... boney and... death-looking."

"Nice description," snickered Millie, earning her the stink eye from Theo.

"I don't see anything," said Pansy.

"And Thestrals are supposed to be really, unlucky!" said Parvati, looking alarmed. "Professor Trelawney once said-"

"But they're so cute!" said Alexis, bouncing on her heels. "Look, one of them is eating!"

And sure enough, the first of the Thestrals was eating the carcass of the cow. Alexis could only imagine how those unable to see the creature were thinking before she ran over to the Thestral and began petting it.

"Best lesson ever, Hagrid!" Alexis exclaimed, paying no mind to Harry shaking his head while he chuckled silently, or to Theo as he continued to eye the creatures warily, or even to Hagrid who was beaming with pride.

"Now..." said Hagrid, letting his eyes run across all of the students who were watching the Thestrals eat the cow carcass. "Put yer hands up, who can see 'em?"

Alexis, Harry, Neville, Theo, and Millie all raised their hands.

"Tha's more than I was expectin'" said Hagrid, seriously.

"What exactly can they see?" asked Pansy.

"Thestrals," answered Hermione. She looked at Hagrid and waited for his permission to continue which he gave with a smile. "Only people who have seen death can see them."

"Tha's exactly right," said Hagrid solemnly, "ten points ter Gryffindor. Now, thestrals -"

"_Hem, hem._"

Professor Umbridge had arrived and the class fell apart from there.

.

Alexis had been sure Umbridge had purposely failed Hagrid in his evaluation simply in spite of her. In fact, Alexis was quite sure Umbridge was doing a lot of things simply in spite of Alexis. The days passed quickly though, despite Umbridge's constant hassling and without Quidditch practice Alexis and Harry were able to focus more on their Defense lesson plans.

For the last D.A. meeting before Christmas break and the same day Alexis received her letter from the Ministry telling her that she would have her first official meeting with her guardian candidates over the break, Alexis and Harry agreed that the class was ready for the Patronus.

"So some of you may have trouble with this," said Alexis. "Even I can't get it yet."

"But a Patronus is a very basic spell that simply calls on a lot of emotion," said Harry. "You have to think about your happiest memory and I mean your happiest memory. Don't just think about a happy memory like your first ride on a broom -"

"- or the first time you ever made a potion," added Alexis.

Harry nodded, "Right, it has to be your happiest memory. So everyone think about your happiest memory and say-"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A perfect corporal Patronus appeared out of Theo's wand on his first try, flying around the whole of the Room of Requirements without stopping once until it reached Theo again. Once it was gone, Theo frowned.

"It's a duck?" he asked, his voice dripping with a mixture of annoyance, amusement, and disbelief. "Why is it a duck?"

"Because you look like one?" Millie offered slyly. Theo scowled at her.

"Your clever wit is still the bane of my existence," he scuffed while Millie smiled cheekily. "At least I can cast a Patronus."

"And Corporal one on your first attempt too," said Harry, sounding surprised. "How did you-"

"I followed your directions," Theo said simply. "I thought of my happiest memory, pointed my wand, and tada."

"What was your happiest memory?" asked Avril, approaching her older brother.

"Yeah," said Alexis, now very curious on how Theo had gotten the spell down before her. "What were you thinking about?"

"Was it of you and Millie snogging?" asked Blaise.

"I've never snogged Millie," said Theo. "I'm firmly against wizard-demon relationships."

"Haha," said Millie sarcastically. "Was it when Lovegood told you you weren't a total spineless brainwasher?"

"It was not."

"And I've never openly said that," said Luna dreamily.

"So what was it?" asked Alexis.

Theo shifted on his feet. It was perhaps the first time Alexis had ever seen him look uncomfortable about something before. Her rubbed the back of his neck as his ears went a little red.

"It was when I was younger," he muttered, looking anywhere but at the little second year waiting patiently - well, as patiently as Avril could - for his answer.

"Were you remembering when you were an only child?" Avril asked quietly.

Theo's eyes shot to her.

"No," he said firmly. "I was recalling when I got to hold my little idiot sister in my arms for the first time."

Much to the boys in the D.A.'s dismay, every girl in the room swooned in perfect unison.

"That's almost as adorable as the Thestrals," sighed Alexis, looking fondly at Theo as he squirmed when his sister hugged him. Eventually he broke down and hugged her back though, which only led to more swooning.

"Theo cease immediately," said Blaise, sounding alarmed. "Your being far to fluffy."

"It's making me nauseous," moaned Draco.

"I think it's adorable," said Pansy, leaning on Draco's arm.

"And would you look at that," muttered Draco. "My nausea gone."

"Traitor," scoffed Blaise. Seamus and Dean nodded in agreement.

"Err, alright," said Harry, looking the most uncomfortable out of all the boys present. "Let's get back to the lesson. Fondest memory is ideal especially if you want a corporal Patronus. You'll also find out your talisman like Hex was talking about a few weeks ago if you cast it successfully but that's not why we're learning it. After Christmas break, we're going to be working with Boggarts and mine is a Dementor so we'll be practicing our Patronus's on it, sound good?"

Class continued after that but very few students made as much progress as Theo. The majority did, however, succeed in at least casting wisp of silver, which Alexis saw as a success. When class ended and everyone said their goodbyes for the holiday to anyone not in their House or year. Alexis was still cleaning up while Harry discussed a few things with the twins when Blaise approached her.

"May I walk you back to your Tower, _Arabella_?" he asked, offering his arm to her as one would expect a gentleman of the late century to.

"You'll have to fight me for her!" shouted Avril, dramatically, jumping in between the two and pointing her wand at Blaise in a mock assault. "And I'll have you know, I can speak fluent Shakespearean... Or at least curse in Shakespearean, thou artless milk-livered hedge-pig!"

The usually stoic Slytherin grabbed his heart in mock hurt while Alexis let out a mirthful laugh.

"Oh, well I'd be honored to have the non-milk-livered one walk me back," chuckled Alexis. She glanced back to see Harry talking to Cho next to the wall of memory they had made only a few weeks ago. It had photos of all the people everyone was fighting for. Alexis remembered Susan putting a photo up of her aunt and her, and Harry had put the photo of the original Order up there as well. However, Harry and Cho were standing next to the photo of Cedric from the TriWizard Tournament.

"Then, come on, Hex," said Avril, pulling Alexis's sleeve.

Waving goodbye to Blaise, who smiled coyly in return, Alexis hurried out of the room with Avril at her side.

"I hope I can get the Patronus down fast," said Avril, wistfully. "I can't believe Theo got it down before me!"

"Well, he is older," said Alexis, making Avril scowl. "You'll get it down soon, Avril."

"I hope so," said Avril before grinning. "Because then I can get a memory tattoo like you and it will drive Theo crazy knowing I have one! He'd throw a fit!"

"Probably," smiled Alexis. "I can't believe his was a duck."

"They are the symbol of honesty," said Avril. "But what do you think mine will be? I'm betting a bird too. I bet Fred and George's will be the same too and that Hermione's will be similar to Fred's."

"Whys that?" Alexis asked as the reached the hall containing the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"'cause they say similar Patronus's mean people are meant for each other, duh," said Avril. She turned around when Alexis stopped walking beside her.

"Are you telling me," Alexis said slowly, "that Fred and Hermione's Patronus's will be similar because Hermione is meant to be with George."

Both Avril and the Fat Lady groaned.

"She's only teasing you, correct?" the Fat Lady asked Avril.

Avril shook her head side to side before burying it in her hands.

"If only," she muttered to the portrait before looking back at Alexis. "Hex, that's not even remotely close- okay so it's really close technically, but not how you think - but it's not what I mean. Hermione and George are a never ever thing, got it? As in, that's never ever going to happen. Hermione is mad for-"

Alexis patted her pockets.

"Shot, I forgot my letter from the Ministry," she said, ignoring Avril's - and the Fat Lady's - looks of protest. "I'll see you in a bit, alright, Avril?"

"But-"

Alexis was already taking off down the hall. If she was lucky, she'd run into Harry and he'd walk with her back. The thought made Alexis smile - and blush - for some reason. However, when she reached the Room of Requirements, she had not run into Harry which could only mean Harry was still inside and inside he was...

But so was Cho...

And so was more mistletoe than Alexis had ever seen in her life, hanging directly above the two of them...

Alexis didn't stay a second longer after that. Her heart clenched and for some reason, some unknown reason, Alexis suddenly felt like she understood what her classmates meant when they talked about hearts breaking. She was quite sure her's just shattered.

What made it worse, is she didn't know why.

* * *

So... That happened. Surprise! Um... I should probably warn you that next chapter will have a bit of emotional feels where Alexis and Harry have a long overdue heart-to-heart. Like a reeeeeaaally overdue heart-to-heart. Wonder how that will go down?

Anyways, the mentioning of Swine and McPherson being married was to give you all a better idea of the two characters personalities when they were younger. McPherson has always been rather carefree and able to brush things off while Swine is either scathingly sarcastic or too serious, which is why it was McPherson's job to keep him having fun. I think that if their personalities were able to have a baby it would be Hex, which is something a certain someone also noticed.

Also, to prepare Alexis for her inevitable eureka moment, I had Octanius give it to her as blunt as one possibly could. Let's face it though, we all have a cousin like that,

I skipped the conversation about the giants because I didn't like it really and I wanted to move on in the story. Simple as that so my apologies to anyone who found that conversation important and wasn't happy I skipped it.

Yes, Theo's Patronus is a duck. A fancy duck but still a duck because ducks are the symbol of honesty and he is very honest. I also made the reaction to his fondest memory based off of the stereotype reaction people expect from teenage girls though I don't know if it's a stereotype if it's true

Lastly, I keep wanting to put the Fat Lady into my chapters because I always see her as a perfect comical relief and she sees everything when it comes to relationships at Hogwarts but I never can find a place for her until now.

Review Responses:

**caring16**: they do think their doing it in their best interest though so go a bit easy on the but kicking. But do you really think Umbridge would ever have children let alone grandchildren? Anyways, her days are numbered

**Guest**: one of these is closer than you think!

**santosedanica**: yeah, Theo and Avril are adorable and so is Dennis! And yes, she's so close! So very close, but isn't there yet. And I have plans for Viktor.

**Raven that flies at night**: good to here

**mwinter1**: she did though

**gossamermouse101**: Glad to hear it! And yes, Cassius totally got what was coming to him and then some. That does seem to be the general consensus at least. More snakes, as you can see as well as more Cho (sorry about that one, but think about all the good that may or may not come from it)

**HazelVex**: I feel like this was a Theo as big brother winning scene. It was how I pictured his and Avril's relationship anyways. The reason Cassius was better at baiting the Gryffindors in my story though is because he has an unknown reason behind his baiting (other than the obvious). I think he may be my favorite character to hate to be honest. I'm glad you like my depiction of Avril in that chapter though and Lucius's fatherly sign language.

** 91**: technically Octanius is Hex's second cousin as he's Rodolphus's father's youngest brother's son. Or at least I think it's second cousin, it may be third. Anyways, he's her super awesome, good-humored, second or third cousin. I'm excited about the reunion too! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**LyliLovexxxx**: glad you liked it! I agree with the Muggle fighting being more entertaining. Can you imagine if the final battle was done in a whirlwind of fisticuffs? I'm glad you enjoy big brother Theo 'cause here's some more!

**534667lc**: Well, she did promise to cause him a world of hurt and Alexis doesn't lie... Well, unless when under fake Veriserum then she lies her butt off

**emilyh13**: it means a lot to me that you liked my story so much. I hope your feelings for it stay that way as the chapters progress into crazy

**The Viking Stranger**: that moment when you wonder if your reviewer has a fetish but decide it doesn't matter because fetishes are just another thing that describes our personalities. Zombie or not, still fetish but no judging here lol. Yeah, Avril is pretty awesome and you just can't help loving her. I'd have to PG rate that idea a bit before I could use it but I'll definitely look for a moment that it could be used. And again, I would make sure to quote you

Mezzem313: thank you! I love those guys too. There will always be more Octanius and Theo/Avril family moments. Also more Slytherins! Your prayers are finally being answered or so it would seem. P.S. I'm glad you like that I already wrote the death scene. It makes me less likely to take forever when posting the chapters with the death scenes due to crying

Review Response from the Chimera Tattoo:

**sasdfggfd**: that sounds like a oneshot challenge I'm all to happy to attempt!

Review Response from Boy Who Lived:

**hp and stargirl**: that may be so but amo tu is latin and it means I love you. It's not supposed to be Spanish

So, again, next chapter will mainly be Hex and Harry talking and whatever...

Please Review!


	21. Eyes of a Snake

I'm back! Sorry the update was so late. I just started college at and it's been crazy as hell. It's a military school too so I've been jammed packed with school work and Corps life and getting yelled at for everything and anything I do wrong. So no time to type and a horrible writer's block made this chapter take far too long to write but now it's done.

Just a quick reminder, this story is rated T and will remain rated T. However, the next scene may be seen as intense due to its arguing, roughhousing, and well, Horcruxy shit and such but it will remain within the T rated category. I was asked, however to let ya'll know though.

Enjoy!

.

* * *

5 Chapter 21: Eyes of a Snake

It was a very unpleasant feeling Alexis felt as she ran blindly through the abandoned halls of Hogwarts. She wasn't even sure what it was or where she was running. All she knew is that the sight of Harry and Cho kissing had been the cause.

Finally Alexis stumbled into an unused classroom only a few paces from the Gryffindor Tower. She wasn't ready to face anyone at the moment and she knew that Avril would be waiting for her inside.

With a shaky breath, Alexis leaned against the far wall of the room and sunk to the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them before taking in a slow, drawn out breath. She closed her eyes tight as if she was trying to forget what she had just seen despite not knowing why it had upset her so much.

"Tom?" Alexis whispered quietly, as if not to disturb the dust in the room with her.

_'Yes, Hex_?' answered McPherson.

"Why does my chest hurt?" Alexis asked, her voice still very low.

McPherson did not answer right away. In fact, there was such a long pause, Alexis almost thought he hadn't heard her but eventually McPherson did answer her in a very stereotypical McPherson way.

'_Why do you think it hurts, Hex?'_

Alexis sighed. She had no idea why she was upset. She should be happy for Harry, after all. He was her best friend and now he had someone special like she had Viktor. Was it perhaps the fact that she was jealous? Of Cho?

Alexis shook her head. She was not jealous of Cho, not like - Alexis's cheeks blushed involuntarily - _that_ anyways, but she was jealous of the fact that Harry had stopped hanging out with her as much... And she didn't like the fact that Cho, who Alexis knew had been head over heels in love with Cedric only last year, was using Harry to get through her heartache. Harry was _her_ best friend and she'd be damned if she let Cho ruin that.

"Because someone pissed me off," said Alexis, answering McPherson's question. She narrowed her eyes at the wall across from her as if it had personally offended her. "Because I'm sick of sharing my best friend. Because Cho's a twat -"

'_Hey now, girly_,' said Cedric.

"- that can't figure out her emotions," said Alexis, her voice rising like her temper. She climbed onto her feet again and returned to the Common Room. It was surprisingly empty. She had at least expected to find Avril waiting her, but it wasn't too great of a surprise seeing that it was the last day of school before Christmas Break and everyone probably went to bed early so they would be refreshed for the train ride home.

Alexis took an empty chair by the fire and got comfortable. She knew Harry wasn't back yet so she'd wait for him. It was time the two of them talked whether Harry liked it or not. Minutes ticked by and all it did was fuel Alexis's aggravation.

_'Hex, what exactly do you plan on saying when Harry gets here?'_ asked Ron.

"That he's an idiot," stated Alexis simply.

'_And what do you think that will accomplish?_' asked Cedric.

"Letting him know he's an idiot," Alexis stated simply again.

_'Well, it's times like this that I miss popcorn,' _said McPherson with a loud sigh. '_Might as well take a seat, boys. We're entering uncharted territory in a moment and believe me, none of us need to be involved in it_.'

'_Why_?' asked Ron.

'_I think we should just trust him on this one, Ron,_' said Cedric, sounding skeptical about something or another. '_Something tells me he's right.'_

_'But -'_

"Will you three shut up?" Alexis snapped impatiently and the three voices in her head immediately fell silent.

The Common Room door finally opened several minutes later and by that time Alexis was steaming with aggravation. Harry walked in looking rather pleased with himself before flopping on the couch. He sent Alexis a loopy grin that made Alexis scowl.

"Everyone else already in bed?" he asked, paying no mind to Alexis's glare.

"Yep," said Alexis shortly.

"Brilliant," he said, with another loopy grin. He smiled up at the ceiling for a few moments with his hands behind his head as a pillow before finally noticing Alexis's fierce look directed towards him. "Something wrong?"

"You're an idiot," stated Alexis as promised.

Harry sat up on his elbows with an amused look.

"I'm a what?" he said, chuckling a bit.

"You are an idiot," Alexis said again slower. "Do you really think that was a good idea?"

"Think what was a good idea?" asked Harry innocently, his smile never fading but if anything his smile grew.

"You know what," Alexis snapped, irritated.

"No," chuckled Harry, lying back down with his hands behind his head, "I actually don't. You're the mind reader, not me."

There was something about his smile and laugh that bother Alexis, something that seemed strange, but in her irritation she ignored it.

"Snogging Cho in the Room of Requirements."

Harry chuckled again, once more in an unfamiliar way.

"You saw?" he said between his laughter. "And snogging is it? I thought you didn't like that word, Hex."

"Well, it was what you were doing, wasn't it?" Alexis shot back icily.

"What?" said Harry with a now mirthless laugh. "Are you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous," said Alexis a little too firmly for her own liking. "Prongs, she's confused. You dating her -"

"We're not dating," Harry cut in. "We're just... close, that's all."

"Like we used to be?" snapped Alexis. "Harry, we're supposed to be close. We're best friends! Now you and Cho-"

"Oh, don't give me that rubbish!" scowled Harry, sitting up straight on the couch. "Cho has nothing to do with us. We're still the exact same. We're still close as always. That is, when you're not keeping secrets."

"What secrets?" Alexis said. "You know everything about me!"

"Yeah, well if it wasn't for Luna, I never would have known Carter abused you," scoffed Harry.

"It was an accident!" argued Alexis

"You still didn't tell me!" snarled Harry. "I bet Krum even knew before me!"

"Don't bring Viktor into this," said Alexis. "He has nothing to do with this."

"Oh yes he does," Harry disagreed. "He has everything to do with this- this problem."

"Problem?" Alexis growled, sounding offended because she was. "What problem is that, _Prongs_?"

Harry, noting the venom in Alexis's voice when she said his nickname, replied in kind, "The problem being your attitude, _Padfoot_."

"I don't have an att-"

"And," said Harry over Alexis's voice, "considering you spent half of last year running around with Vicky and now you're complaining that I'm hanging out with Cho. It's like your jealous!"

"I'm not jealous!" Alexis barked.

"Yes you are!" Harry barked right back. "You jealous that I'm spending time with Cho and not you!"

"We're best friends!" hissed Alexis. "We're supposed to do everything together, Harry. Everything!"

Harry crossed his arms and muttered, "Not everything."

"Yes, everything," said Alexis firmly, rising to her feet. "Everything, no matter what. Together. We. Do. Everyth-"

In a blur of speed, Harry was on his feet and in front of Alexis, making the girl fall backwards into her chair in surprise. It didn't matter to Harry, however, as he filled the small gap so that he was leering over her. Alexis froze underneath Harry's gaze as she noticed an undeniable change in his appearance. A tinge of violent red surrounding the natural green in his eyes.

"Look at me!" Harry ordered, grabbing Alexis's chin roughly when she tried to look away. "You're wrong!"

Anger bubbled inside Alexis at the unnatural aggressive touch of her best friend quickly replacing the small ounce of fear she had felt seconds ago. She growled in anger at the boy in front of her.

"No, you're wrong," she spat, ignoring the tight grip Harry had on her chin. "If we're such great friends, if we really are best friends, then there's nothing we can't do together. Nothing."

Harry didn't speak. The red in his eyes were glowing, almost absorbing all of the color, and he was smiling the twisted snake smile Alexis had seen once before but Alexis didn't care. She was angry, the same unnatural anger she had felt towards Dumbledore and Swine back at headquarters. She wanted to hurt Harry, hurt him really bad.

With a quick and uncomfortable jerk, Harry ripped Alexis out of her chair, so that she was standing chest to chest with him. The nails of his hand pricked into the skin of her neck as he pressed her forehead to his own, leading to Alexis baring her teeth at him in a way that would make Grim proud.

"If you insist," Harry said, his voice lower then Alexis had ever heard before. It frightened her, so much so that the anger she had only just felt towards him drained away as quickly as it had come.

"Harry," Alexis started but her words froze in her mouth when Harry's free hand rested itself gently on her waist and then, in one final jerk at her neck, his lips covered her own in a fierce, power struggling kiss that sent Alexis for a loop.

Alexis didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to think - if she was even supposed to think. Her eyes were wide in both a mixture of surprise and disbelief but the moment she found herself about to enjoy it, Harry pulled back, releasing her and taking several steps back. His eyes were once again their natural green and now wide with shock, as he looked at Alexis as if he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Hex," he started, out of breath, his face quickly turning red. "I'm so sorry - I didn't - I don't know why I - Hex, I-"

His rambling was cut off when Alexis grabbed him by his unloosened tie, and pulled him forward towards her.

"Shut the hell up, Harry."

And with that, Alexis threw whatever sanity she thought she had left away, shut off her brain, forgot about the world, and kissed Harry. It didn't cross her mind that she should be thinking about Viktor. Alexis couldn't even tell you who he was at the moment. Nor did she remind herself that Harry was her best friend and although she said they were supposed to do everything together, kissing was not actually part of that list. She didn't even remember what her and Harry had been fighting about earlier. She just kissed Harry because she wanted to and Harry kissed her back for the exact same reason.

The height difference became more noticeable as the kiss continued and although it wasn't as great of a difference as Alexis and Viktor, it was still over half a foot. Harry seemed to have noticed this before Alexis because instead of leaving Alexis to stand on her toes and he to bend over, he slowly led Alexis over to the couch so they could sit down. When the two final broke apart, it was only with their lips as Harry refused to release Alexis from his arms.

With her face still red and her lips now chapped, Alexis buried her head into Harry's arm and shoulder to hide her smile while Harry, with an equally red face and chapped lips, rest his head on Alexis's. Minutes passed by in a peaceful silence, full of contentment before Alexis spoke.

"Okay, I was a little jealous," said Alexis, making Harry laugh, which she felt vibrate in his chest. "But to be honest, I didn't know I was."

"I can't even be surprised by that statement," Harry chuckled, his hand running slowly through Alexis's long black hair in a soothing manner. "I still don't think best friends are supposed to do that."

"Yeah, well," said Alexis, letting out a yawn. "Shows what you know."

Harry smiled, shaking his head as Alexis buried her head deeper into his arm until her head now rested comfortably on his chest. It was just like the old days. Just the two of them against the world only now they were closer, a lot closer.

"Night, Hex," whispered Harry, kissing the top of Alexis's head gently.

"Night, Harry," Alexis whispered back before succumbing to the sleep that beckoned her.

And that night, Alexis dreamed but she knew she wasn't alone. Harry was with her, the real Harry, but neither of them were themselves. Instead they were a single form, a leg less, armless, body that was smooth, powerful, and flexible. They were a snake moving carefully, and purposely down a dark corridor that's walls were made of strange marble bookcases. Each bookcase, from top to bottom and left to right, was covered with glowing orbs all identical if it weren't for the silver plates below each with a number and description on them.

Alexis and Harry, in their single snake form, however, knew they had not reached the correct orb yet but they were close... sssssoo cloooosssssse...

Without so much as a sound, they continued onwards only stopping when they saw a man a few paces ahead. His hair was faded ginger and was slowly regressing. He sat on the floor, his head slowly drooping down as he tried to force himself to stay awake.

Alexis and Harry let out a dangerous hiss. How dare someone try and get in their way! How dare he try and sssstop ussss. He had to be punshed... hurt... killed... But they couldn't attack him. They had more important work to do...

However, the man suddenly shot up, his blue eyes widening with alertness as he quickly drew his wand from his belt. Alexis and Harry had no choice now. They reared back and struck him, biting him, making him bleed. Killing him... Killing him...

'_Dad_!'

The word was fuzz in Alexis's ear as she and Harry struck the man again, biting him a second time, making him drop his wand and his blood pour.

'_Dad! DAD!' Ron screamed through Alexis's head. 'Stop it! Stop it! DAD!'_

Their snake form struck Arthur Weasley once more and Alexis woke up screaming.

"Hex!" Harry shouted, shaking Alexis as she panicked in between consciousness. Footsteps could be heard on the stairs but Alexis and Harry paid them no mind. "Hex, wake up!"

"I'm sorry," Alexis muttered. "I'm so sorry. Oh God, oh my God. What did we do?"

Harry pulled Alexis against him and Alexis buried her head into his chest as she tried to beat the panic attack she was having. Harry rocked her back and forth, trying his best to help.

"What happened?" asked a voice but Alexis couldn't recognize it.

"I'll get McGonagall," said another.

"Harry, mate, what happened?" said a third voice, only this time Alexis recognized it as Fred.

"Your dad," said Harry. As her senses slowly returned, Alexis noticed Harry was also fighting back his own panic, if the quick rising and falling of his chest told her anything. "Your dad's been attacked."

There was an agonizing pause in the air and then -  
"What?" said the voice George.

"Your dad! He's been bitten, it's serious, there's blood everywhere..."

"It was just a dream, Harry," said a voice sounding like Hermione's.

"It wasn't a dream," said Alexis, slowly turning her head to see everyone in the Common Room. Fred, George, Hermione, and Neville were all looking at her and Harry with concern expressions. "Ron was there... He woke us up... He stopped us... We were the snake, we just kept attacking, like we wanted to... Like it pleased us to hurt him."

Everyone in the Common Room paled. Harry kissed the top of Alexis's hairline in a calming gesture but for who Alexis wasn't sure.

"Ron's dead, Hex," said George finally. "It was a dream."

"It wasn't a dream!" Alexis hissed.

The harshness of her tone had her fellow Gryffindors recoiling in surprise. Without another word, she reached into her robe pocket and tore out her notepasser. Immediately, the invisible pen began to dictate her thoughts.

_Mr. Weasley was attacked... He's in a room full of orbs... Prongs and I both saw it and he's bleeding horribly. Someone has to help him quickly..._

Without knowing what else to say, Alexis stopped there. She only just tucked her notepasser back into her robe when the Common Room entrance swung open and in hurried Professor McGonagall and Avril.

"Professor," said Harry. "It's Mr. Weasley. He's been attacked by a snake and it's serious. Hex and I both saw it."

McGonagall blink in surprise before finding her words.

"You both saw it?" she repeated. Harry and Alexis both nodded in response. "And it wasn't just a dream?"

"I swear, it was real," said Harry.

"It was," said Alexis in agreement.

Professor McGonagall nodded quickly before motioning for the two to stand.

"Follow me," she said, immediately heading towards the exit. "And you two too, Weasleys. We need to see the Headmaster immediately."

.

The trip to the Dumbledore's office was quick and quiet without so much as a word passing between the group as they hurried through the halls in the dead of night. Alexis clung to Harry like her lifeline and Harry seemed to be doing the same. Their grips on each other's hands were bone breaking but neither relented as they made their journey.

"Fizzing Whizbee," said Professor McGonagall when they reached the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office. It jumped out of the way and the five quickly made their way inside.

Three knocks later and Dumbledore himself let them in.

"I've already been informed of the situation, Minerva," said Dumbledore, already hurrying about his office in his purple night gown. "From what I understand Carter already found him." Dumbledore turned to a portrait on his wall before asking, "Correct, Everard?"

"Yes, headmaster," said the man in the portrait.

"But how-" McGonagall began.

"I believe Alexis or Harry would have the answer to that question," said Dumbledore, but his eyes never fell on the two as a witch suddenly appeared in the portrait on his left.

"They've just arrived at St. Mungo's," said the witch. "They carried him past under my portrait... He looked bad but Carter was with him."

"Thank you, Dilys," said Dumbledore before his eyes skipped over Alexis and Harry to fall on the pale faces of the twins. "And all that remains is Phineas."

"Who?" asked Harry but Dumbledore ignored him, or at least it seemed like it as he did not look Harry's way. However, despite his eyes still being on the twins he spoke to Alexis and Harry.

"When you saw Mr. Weasley's attack, where were the two of you?" he asked.

"On the couch," Alexis said bluntly, not at all pleased with the fact that once more Dumbledore was avoiding eye contact with them.

"You misunderstand me," said Dumbledore, still in the same calm tone. "I mean... can you remember where you were positioned as you watched this attack happen? Were you perhaps standing beside the victim, or else looking down on the scene from above?"

"We were the snake," answered Harry.

"Both of you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, both of us," said Alexis, trying to calm herself. "Does that matter?"

Dumbledore didn't answer as at that moment the only portrait Alexis was familiar with was refilled with a certain cranky wizard.

"Of course your here," Phineas said when he spotted Alexis. His eyes narrowed at Harry when he saw her grasping his hang for dear life. "And I shouldn't even be surprised anymore, should I?"

"Phineas," said Dumbledore, drawing the portraits attention. "What did he say?"

"Oh yes," said Phineas in a bored tone, still eyeing Alexis and Harry's interlocked hands in clear distaste. "My nephew said he'd be delighted to have them stay with him and the mutt and the pink haired halfblood."

Dumbledore nodded before motioning for Alexis, Harry and the twins to come forward.

"You've all traveled by portkey, yes?" said Dumbledore, pointing at the strange kettle sitting on his desk. The four nodded yes. "Good. We don't have much time before Professor Umbridge discovers that the four of you are gone."

At that exact moment, Peeves tore throw the floor.

"Only a floor away, headmaster," he said breathlessly, something Alexis didn't know ghost to be. When Peeves' eyes caught sight of Alexis, he offered her an encouraging smile. Unfortunately it did nothing for Alexis's mood.

Dumbledore nodded at Peeves' news before extending a strange trinket – that looked suspiciously like a beat up lunchbox – out to the four students.

"As our dear poltergeist has said," explained Dumbledore as the four Gryffindors each reluctantly took hold of the trinket. "There is little time. So… on the count of three then. One... Two..."

Harry's hand suddenly tightened into an even greater death grip than before around Alexis's hand. She almost let out a yelp in surprise when she felt the familiar sensation of traveling by portkey and then her legs buckled and she fell unconscious.

.

Without opening her eyes, Alexis came to the conclusion that someone was placing a wet washrag on her forehead and after only a few extra seconds she was certain it was Kreacher.

"Mistress fainted," Kreacher grumbled. "Makes Kreacher worry. Makes fools worry, but Kreacher does not care what fools think. Mistress is more important than fools. Fools are only good for bringing Mistress to her mother's room."

Alexis almost opened her eyes to ask Kreacher what had happened but stopped herself when she heard voices from the hall.

"And what did they say?" asked the voice of Remus.

"Without the sarcasm this time," added Sirius's voice.

There was a loud huff, which had a hint of mock annoyance to it and that sounded exactly like Swine.

"Nothing exactly," answered Swine wearily. "It's clear as day that their suspicious now, though despite the fact no one made mention of it. Fudge, however, did ask for me to meet with him around three so I can only suspect that's when we'll know the repercussions of, well, saving someone's life."

"You know, I'm quite sure I said without sarcasm," grumbled Sirius halfheartedly.

"You did your job, Carter," said Remus, ignoring Sirius all together. "It's a setback but you did what you had to do. Arthur is alive because of you."

Swine snorted.

"If you say so," he said, sounding unconvinced. "I reacted off of her message. If anyone's to thank it's those two."

"Don't let Harry hear you saying that," said Sirius. "He explained to me his and Hex's dream in more detail. He and Hex both think… I think you and Snivel-"

"Sirius," warned Remus.

"-you and Snape," corrected Sirius, "will be having your hands full soon."

"Fantastic," sighed Swine. There was a pregnant pause before he changed the subject. "How is she anyways? I know Harry is playing it tough but the Tonks said she fainted."

"She was overwhelmed," answered Remus. "Carter, what she's going through, with Moody, these dreams, her…"

Remus broke off. Sirius, clearing his throat, continued for him.

"Her unknown heritage – it's a lot on her shoulders," said Sirius. He then quickly added, "Not that she can't handle it though. Hex is a Black after all."

"But strong as she might be, she's still human," said Remus. "And everyone has a breaking point. Luckily for her, she has Harry."

"And us," added Sirius.

"And Viktor," Swine added with a chuckled no doubt directed towards the faces Sirius and Remus made. Alexis was at least certain one of them had snorted in distaste. "Where is the Bulgarian anyways?"

"I believe he's in the library," said Remus politely. "He didn't want to disturb everyone sleeping, especially since its only been three hours since Molly returned with the good news about Arthur's health."

"Huh," said Swine casually, as if the answer to the question hadn't actually been important enough for him to care. He yawned afterwards.

"Looks like it's time for you to get some sleep as well," said Sirius, sounding rather amused by Swine's yawn.

Swine made no reply, in fact, the whole hall fell silent so that the only noise Alexis could hear was Kreacher muttering to himself again. She decided that it meant the three men had gone to their own respective rooms and after a moment longer decided it was also safe for her to get up.

"Mistress needs rest," Kreacher protested when Alexis made her way to her always opened bedroom door. He immediately feel silent when Alexis shushed him.

"I'll be back, Kreacher," Alexis said quietly before slipping out into the hall and heading towards the library.

The halls were filled with an eerie silence as Alexis made her way to the library but her mind was not. It was like everything seemed to have clicked in her mind all of a sudden. She moved with a purpose, one she couldn't shake nor falter in.

'_Hex_,' said Ron. '_You know I don't blame you, right?'_

Alexis nodded wordlessly, ignoring how it was rather strange that Ron would ask something like that. He was in her head so of course he already knew the answer to his question.

'_Then why are you-'_

"I'm not hurting anyone else," said Alexis lowly. "No more suffering because of me."

'_Girly_,' started Cedric but Alexis ignored him as she approached the library door.

Taking a deep breath, Alexis pushed the black door open and stepped inside the room. Her eyes fell on Viktor sitting in an armchair by the fireplace with a novel in his hands. When the Bulgarian saw her, he grinned broadly, stood up, and placed his book down. However, when Alexis failed to smile back at him in her usual manner, Viktor's face grew solemn.

"Cheren," he started, taking a concerned step towards her but Alexis put her hand up, stopping him in place.

"Viktor," Alexis started before taking a deep breath. "I… We need to talk."

Unexpectedly, Viktor sighed in defeat before nodding his head.

"Yes," he said, his voice slightly strained. "I vas afraid you vould say that but not foolish enough to deny it."

Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"Deny -?"

"Come, cheren," said Viktor, taking up a place on the couch before motioning for Alexis to join him. "It is time ve talk. I just hope that vhen you say your vords you tell me the whole truth and not vhat you think is so."

And with that, Alexis blinked in confusion.

* * *

So that chapter is finally done. I really am not a fan of it to be honest. It took too long, wasn't all that awesome, and had its ending changed at least six times. Not to mention, I had to make Alexis extremely emotional, which, as you all should know by now, is not my strong point. But there was some Alery in it.

Quick recap of the chapter: 1. Alexis is on the verge of figuring out her feelings for Harry but isn't quite there yet. So freaking close though. 2. The dead in Alexis's head can feel (emotional) pain and fear towards things Alexis sees and experiences. 3. Swine saved Mr. Weasley thanks to Alexis's message at the cost of Fudge's trust. Hopefully we understood that hint because it's important. 4. Viktor isn't stupid, as I've been hinting at for the last book and a half.

Hopefully you all already understood all that without the recap. Now…

Review Responses:

**The Viking Stranger**: Maybe? :P And not the friends chapter yet, however, there was a lot of "finally!" in this chapter. Too bad only Hex and Harry know what happen else a certain little witch would have made some serious dough. Your third point shall be skipped but I think you'll be satisfied to know your fourth point was pretty spot on.

**HazelVex**: There will be little to no Avril in the next few chapters but understandably seeing as she's not apart of the Order. Still, the lack of Avrilness things will be made up for by a special returning guest who will even have Hex questioning her sanity.

** 91**: Sorry for the delay but here you go! Parent moment is sooner than you think btw

**LyliLovexxxxx**: Alery seems to be conquering now though, right? (laughs rather sketchily in the background) Again, we're really close to some parent bonding but that's all I'm going to say on the topic.

**Naruhina1519**: Just a little, tiny, minuscule amount left. Promise

**534667lc**: Hem Hem, me too

**Son** **of Whitebeard**: Thanks! (I think)

**mwinter1**: And here it is

**gossamermouse101**: lol hatred for certain characters is a good sign that you're enjoying the book.

**phoenixfelicis07**: Glad I made you giggle despite some of my grammar errors. And yes, a patronus may be a magical creature. Hope the Alery was strong enough for you in this chapter!

**Raven that flies at night**: Errr, not much of a spoiler but I'm still not gonna answer you :P

**caring16**: And here it is at long last!

**bridget237**: That's awesome to hear!

**A Curious Reader**: Yes and no. Hex is having a tough time being a teenager because she's being forced through a lot of things before she's ready. That's why she's so childish, because she hasn't had the time to actually go out of being childish. And I agree, just because Viktor is 18 doesn't mean he wants sex or vis versa for Hex but apparently we're part of the few that think that.

**santosedanicaa**: haha, yep. Soooo close… I swear I'm not laughing evilly in the background because of my omnipotent knowledge towards Alexis's life. Pinky promise. And I do have plans for Viktor (not killing him off, or at least not yet). Avril's patronus was already decided however, by her creator HazelVex. I recommend you read her book too.

**Hazem Moughraby**: And now I'm back again too! It's all cool here with the internet not working for you and such. I agree that the last few chapters haven't been all that great though so I promise to improve ASAP. I will give you one hint on Hermione's future because I'm feeling generous: She will marry a tall, blue eyed ginger. No promises on who or if it's even a Weasley though ;P People were shocked that Alexis had a tattoo because Alexis doesn't show it off all the time. Krum question: You're about to find out. Yes to next question. No comment on Alery status. Now for your question on "If a Slytherin died instead of Cedic"… I think it would make an interesting story but it would depend on which Slytherin honestly. Why? Because a lot of the Slytherins remain neutral throughout the whole book so killing one of their children as compared to killing say Draco or Theo would have a different impact on the morale of the Deatheaters especially considering how high ranked the Malfoys and the Notts are. Voldemort would very likely lose most of his followers or at least have a munity on his hands if he were to kill a deatheaters child. At the very, very least, we'd have someone trying to stab him in the back even if it is in vain. Make sense?

**Guest**: Lol almost done waiting, pal.

**Guest**: Will do! Enjoy the chapter!

Well, that's everything I guess. Sorry again for the freakishly large delay. I'll try updating every two weeks instead now but school is really busy and my Cadres are crazy and my roommate is a *imagine anything rude Alexis would say* so it'll be a struggle.

Until later!

Please Review!

DCF


	22. A Wolfish Snare

Chapter 22: A Wolfish Snare

Alexis didn't know what to say. How could she? Here she was, after witnessing Mr. Weasley get viciously attacked by a snake and before that making out with her best friend, sitting in her family's library with Viktor, who was explaining to her how he already understood something she didn't even know yet.

"_Cheren_," said Viktor when it became clear that Alexis wasn't going to continue the conversation on her own. "Are you all right?"

"Not really, no," said Alexis numbly. She rubbed her face roughly as if to remove sleep from her eyes. "I'm… lost."

Viktor smiled sadly at her.

"May I help you then?" he asked. Alexis nodded mutely in response. "_Cheren_, tell me vhy you are here."

"Because," said Alexis slowly, her throat growing dry all of a sudden, "because we need to talk."

Viktor nodded his head. Alexis couldn't help but to notice how he seemed to be forcing a braver look to his features.

"Viktor, what happened to Mr. Weasley," said Alexis before taking a deep breath. "What happened to Mr. Weasley was my fault. They know - Lucius had to have told him - that I'm close to Mr. Weasley. It's the only reason his attack makes any sense."

"Arthur's attack vas not your fault," said Viktor firmly. He went to comfort Alexis but she shied away.

"I was too," Alexis hissed. "I don't know how but it was. He's too close to me, it's-"

"It vas not-"

"Yes it was!" snapped Alexis, silencing Viktor immediately. She huffed in anger. "Maybe… maybe the attack wasn't planned, or maybe Mr. Weasley wasn't supposed to even be there, but it was still my fault. Viktor, don't you get it? It's always my fault!"

"_Cheren_," started Viktor, his voice calming but Alexis would have none of it.

"I'm bad luck," said Alexis. "I'm horrible, freaking bad luck." She let out a harsh laugh. "I'm like a grim, a real grim. Everyone I know and care about gets attacked and usually killed."

"_Cheren_," said Viktor, "that is not the truth. You are not bad luck."

"Tom's dead," spat Alexis. "Ron was murdered by a coward, Cedric was killed right in front of me and Harry, and Harry, the amount of times he's nearly died – then you and Al this summer. Werewolves attacked you, Viktor! They tried to kill you! And Al - Merlin knows he'll never die - but he's suffering because of me too. They're locking him up and throwing away the key all because of me existing! So don't say I'm not bad luck! Don't tell me I'm not ruining everyone's lives! I'm the reason everyone is hurt! I'M THE REASON THEY ALL DIE!"

A frightening silence filled the room after Alexis's exclamation that was only broken by Alexis's harsh breathing. She wasn't sure if she was angry or terrified. Turning away from Viktor, Alexis sunk into the couch and curled herself into a ball. There was a long pause before a hand rested itself on Alexis's shoulder.

"My father, _bashtá_, he alvays told me that even when a vomen is wrong she is right," said Viktor. "I am afraid this is not true at the moment."

Viktor squeezed Alexis's shoulder gently before continuing.

"People vill alvays die, _Cheren_," he said bluntly. "In the end ve all do. It is fact, not your fault. Vhy and how they live is a different story. Arthur Veasley lives not because of Carter or you or Harry saving him but because of his vant to live for his family. The same can be said for your uncle. Alastor survived the attack this summer for his family, _Cheren_. He survived for you.

"You are not a grim, Alexis. You are not a bad omen. You are a good omen, a luck charm, yes? People survive because of you. They do not die because of you."

"But Tom –"

"Your late guardian died so you could live, yes," said Viktor, cutting Alexis's protest off before she could really start it. "But you vere not the reason he died nor vas Carter. He died because he did the right thing vhen the vorld vanted him to do wrong and there is nothing wrong vith that, _Cheren_. Nothing wrong vith that at all."

Alexis slowly sat up on the couch. Her eyes were stinging with unwashed tears as Viktor moved his arm to a more comfortable position from her shoulder to the small of her back.

"But what about Ron? Or Cedric?" Alexis asked quietly, her lip quivering against her will.

"They vere murdered by cowards," said Viktor. "You could not have stopped them, Cheren and you know this. Thinking so insults their memory as they vere your friends. They vould vant you to be happy not feel guilt towards their departure."

A soft sob escaped Alexis and she buried her head into Viktor's chest for comfort. Viktor rubbed her back gently to sooth her but it only made Alexis feel worst. Guilt was filling her, but not the same as before. With one final sob, Alexis confessed what had happened between her and Harry.

Viktor listened the entire time Alexis poured out her failures to him, without once interrupting her. It bothered Alexis that he didn't speak as she admitted to harboring feelings (mind you, ones she still didn't fully understand but nonetheless had) for her best friend but she could not prevent herself from telling Viktor everything -because, as far as Alexis was concerned, Viktor deserved to know everything.

When at long last Alexis finished her confession, Viktor took a long pause before speaking.

"I do not know vhat I am supposed to say," said Viktor exhaustingly. His defeated tone made Alexis feel like filth in his presence. "I suppose that I cannot be surprised."

Alexis recoiled back at Viktor's words to give the Bulgarian a questioning look.

"Huh?" escaped Alexis's lips before she could help herself.

Viktor smiled grimly in response.

"_Cheren_, I have been in denial for a long time," he said, still trying to uphold his smile. "Almost as long as I have cared for you even."

"What do you mean?" asked Alexis.

This time Viktor chuckled genuinely though only softly.

"_Cheren_, for as long as I have pursued you, your heart has belonged to another but I ignored this because of my stubbornness. I competed for a heart already given away before it had even realized it itself. However, if my denial vas strong, your own vas the greatest of all."

Alexis raised a brow so Viktor continued.

"Cheren, despite my best attempts, your heart, your _sŭrtse_, belongs to another."

Alexis's eyes widened in realization at what Viktor was implying.

'_Bloody hell_!' shouted Ron. '_Now she gets it?'_

_ '__Never saw Viktor being the one to open her eyes,_' added Cedric.

'_Cliché romantic novel, boys,_' said McPherson dismissively. '_I saw it coming a mile away._'

'_Does that mean you read romance novels when you were alive?_' asked Cedric, no doubt raising an eyebrow at McPherson. Ron snickered.

'_Don't knock it until you try it_,' was all McPherson said in response.

And while McPherson defended his taste in fiction, Alexis squeezed the life out of Viktor in a hug.

"Even though you're the only boyfriend I've ever had," she said, hugging Viktor so tightly around the waist that the Bulgarian winced, "You're definitely the best. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

Viktor replied with a cough-laugh as words weren't exactly at his disposal at the moment. Finally Alexis released him, a smile covering her features.

"I mean it, Viktor, thank you," she said. Viktor smiled graciously in response. "Even if this means that we're not together anymore, I just want you to know that, well, I love you, you crazy Bulgarian."

Viktor smiled kindly, not a hint of forced emotion on his face as there had been before.

"I love you too, Cheren," he said with a bit of a chuckle.

Alexis hugged Viktor again, laughing as she did.

"Just as friends though, right?" she asked a few minutes later as the two simply enjoyed each other's company.

"Da," said Viktor. "As friends."

And at that, Alexis smiled in satisfaction. She hadn't noticed that, only a few minutes ago, a certain raven haired boy had walked in and out of the library at exactly the wrong time.

.

It was decided, after everyone else had woken up, that the gang would be visiting Mr. Weasley at St. Mungo's Hospital. Alexis had even been a bit excited about the visit thanks to Viktor's inspirational speech earlier.

Unfortunately, leaving Grimmuald Place still included a wailing Kreacher begging Alexis not to go. Sirius had been forced to physically restrain Kreacher when the house elf began wailing so loud he couldn't hear his owner's orders (or so it was assumed was why Kreacher didn't let Alexis go after being told to).

"Kreacher is really attached to you, Hex," snickered Fred while George laughed.

"What gives you that idea, Fred?" asked Tonks as she led the four Hogwarts students through London.

"Oh, you know," chuckled Fred, "it's just a hunch, that's all."

"Yeah," said George, "no real evidence behind it."

"No, not at all," Harry deadpanned before smirking.

Mrs. Weasley smiled pleasantly at the light bickering going on in the group. Alexis was pleased to see how happy she looked knowing that her husband was still alive and well. Alexis was rather happy too. She was almost in a trance as they made their way to St. Mungo's not even bothering to pay attention to how they got there – although she did notice when they went through an abandon warehouse to get into the hospital.

"What floor are we looking for, mum?" asked Fred when they group arrived inside the lobby of St. Mungo's. He and George immediately approached the hospital's floor plan while Harry admired a rather familiar portrait of a witch Alexis remembered seeing in the headmaster's office.

"Just follow me, dear," said Mrs. Weasley ushering the four towards the stairs while Tonks disappeared into the crowd in disguise. "Charlie should still be with him."

The four Gryffindors followed Mrs. Weasley obediently to the stairwell, or, at least, Alexis was until she was knocked off her feet. She had barely hit the ground when a beastly sized arm seized her and stood her up right in an ungentle manner.

"My apologies, pet," said the rough voice belonging to the man who had caught Alexis. "I didn't see you there."

"That's alright," Alexis said though she didn't mean it at all. The man, who had yet to release her wasn't at all friendly looking. In fact, the man had a rather rugged look to him, with his long, matted grey hair, and slightly tattered clothes. However, what really bothered Alexis –besides the fact that he had still yet to release her – was how the man was looking at her with his strangely familiar blue eyes. He was wearing a wolfish grin on his face that gave Alexis the impression that he was hungry.

The man leaned into her, his body now pressing against Alexis's side, making Alexis try to squirm away from him but it only led to the man tightening his grip on her.

"You smell good, pet," the man said in an almost coy manner, quite literally sniffing Alexis as he did.

"Okay, fuck off," said Alexis, finally pulling herself free from the wolfish man's grasp.

The man snared at her. He took a dangerous step towards Alexis only to stop when someone coughed. Another man, one Alexis hadn't even noticed until he coughed, was leaning on the wall watching them while the Weasleys and Harry were nowhere to be seen.

Taking the man's halt in action as a hint, Alexis hurried out of the lobby. She found herself in the stairwell and didn't hesitate to head upwards despite not exactly knowing where she was heading.

"Don't suppose any of you three have been here before and could tell me where Mr. Weasley might be?" Alexis asked as she continued to climb the stairs.

'_They changed the floor plan every few years so I doubt I'll be much help,_' said McPherson.

'_And I've only ever been on the second floor when I had dragonpox_,' added Ron.

_'__I think creature induced injures are on the first or fourth floor,_' said Cedric.

"Well," said Alexis, reading the floor sign in front of her, "looks like we're checking the fourth floor first."

She reached the door in front of her and opened it with a mighty push, revealing a long, white hallway that all but sparkled with cleanliness. Each wall had six silver doors with a window in the center of each door. The hallway seemed to continue on both the left and right side, no doubt leading to even more spotless hallways with silver doors, but bore a large map so complex Alexis would have had to be standing only a few inches away to read a simple section of it.

"OCD much?" Alexis said, stepping into the empty hall. "Do they cast cleaning spells in here on the hour or something? Dang."

'_Well, Hex_,' said McPherson, "_it is a hospital_.'

"Okay, smartass," said Alexis with a smirk as she walked down the hall in hopes of finding someone to point her in the right direction. "If you're not going to be helpful –"

_SMACK_!

Alexis jumped back as something collided with the window on the door next to her. She took eyes to it with concern only to blink.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

A very familiar, blonde haired, blue eyed man was staring at Alexis with his face pressed comically to the glass window separating the two from each other but upon Alexis making eye contact with him, the man smiled an award winning smile and open the door.

"Hello!" said none other than Gilderoy Lockhart, waving his hand in a sporadic greeting. His usually perfect hair was looking a bit loony in Alexis's opinion and he had a dazed look on his face. "Would you like my autograph?"

"No."

Lockhart blink but not in surprise. Alexis thought he looked a bit like he was trying to wake up from a trance but couldn't.

"Can I have your autograph?" Lockhart asked, his smile unwavering, though looking more and more dazed.

"No."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes."

"Really? Marvelous! Let's be friends!"

"No."

"I have cookies."

"N- fine."

Lockhart jumped up and down happily like a little child. He even squealed a bit making Alexis almost immediately regret her decision. Lockhart took Alexis's hand and all but dragged her into the ward he had been standing in like an excited child trying to show someone their new toy.

"I've never had a friend to share cookies with before!" Lockhart sang happily as the continued down the halls of the ward. "I don't like the raisin ones-" he stuck out his tongue in disgust "- so you can have all of those if you'd like. I like lilac. Do you like lilac, new friend?"

Alexis was really starting to question her decision on letting Lockhart drag her around. He seemed harmless but that didn't stop him from being annoying.

"Almost there!" Lockhart squealed foolishly as he and Alexis approached the last door in the hall. Alexis couldn't help but to notice that whatever sign was posted outside the room seemed to have been covered – along with the rest of the wall – with childish scribble that, under closer examination, Alexis realized was Lockhart's signature. "Here we go!"

Lockhart pushed Alexis into the room, all but throwing her into another person who seemed to be leaving at the same time they were entering.

"H-hex?"

Alexis looked up, surprised to see that the person she had run into was Neville. He was looking at Alexis with equal surprise.

"Uh, hi Neville," said Alexis awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," said Neville but his tone held nothing but bewilderment.

"Got lost," said Alexis before pointing at Lockhart. "Then I found this guy and he said there were cookies in here."

Upon realizing Alexis was talking about him, Lockhart stepped forward.

"Hello!" he said offering Neville his hand to shake. "She knows who I am, Nelson! We're friends and everything."

"In-interesting," said Neville as his hand was shook frantically by Lockhart. However, he looked as if this was a normal occurrence despite Lockhart calling him the wrong name.

"Where exactly am I, Neville?" asked Alexis when Lockhart got distracted by a pen on a nurse desk in the far left of the room. "Or better yet, what are you doing here?"

Neville sobered up rather quickly at Alexis's question.

"I'm with my Gran," said Neville. "She's talking to one of the healers right now. Hex, you're… well you're in the Spell Damage Ward for long term residents."

"Oh," said Alexis. Her eyes then widened with realization. "Oh…"

Despite how good of friends Alexis liked to say she and Neville were, there was always one thing that strained their relationship – their parents. Alexis, by default, had rather poor parents in comparison to nearly if not all of the students at Hogwarts, so bad that they were the reason why Neville wasn't raised by his own. In fact, if Alexis was assuming correctly, her mother (and perhaps her father) had caused Neville's parents to be held in the exact ward the two Gryffindors (and Lockhart) were standing in right now.

"Err, Neville?" asked Alexis suddenly. "I know I don't have any right to ask this but… your parents – I just want to – I mean… do you think I could –"

Neville caught on quickly but still raised his eyebrow at Alexis.

"You- you want to see them?" he asked in bewilderment.

Alexis nodded her head mutely.

"Err, why?" asked Neville but his voice held nothing but bewilderment once more.

"I'm," started Alexis but stopped to take a deep breath. "I just feel like I need to. Neville, I'm not my mother, or anyone else for that matter, but I just feel responsible. I know it sounds foolish or weird but I just want to apologize to them, to you too, 'cause of what happened."

Neville blinked. He remained silent for a long while simply staring at a nervous growing Alexis.

"They won't understand you," Neville said finally, his voice barely above a whisper. "They don't understand anything anymore. Haven't ever, really. Not since… you know."

"I'd still like to see them," said Alexis quietly, the little bravado that she had used to make her request failing her.

Neville looked at Alexis for another long moment before surprising both Gryffindors when he took Alexis's hand.

"They're sleeping right now," said Neville, leading Alexis (and by default Lockhart) to the farthest end of the room. "Which is probably for the best. It will have to be quick too. I'm just not sure how Gran would react is all…"

Alexis nodded her head (Lockhart hummed) at Neville's words. She didn't exactly know why seeing Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom was so important to her. Alexis simply had to though.

The two fifth years and ex-professor reached the right corner of the ward. Across from a bed containing a mumbling man staring off at the ceiling while the plant on his nightstand wiggled, were two beds visible through a sheer blue curtain. Cautiously, Neville led Alexis through the curtain.

Alexis wasn't as surprised as she had wanted to be at the sight of the Longbottom family heads. She had been expecting two worn, thin figures lying on clean hospital beds in a manner that gave away to all just how many years they had spent their. She had expected the two to look very much so like Neville, though she had been expecting Neville to take more after his father instead of his mother like he actually did. What Alexis hadn't expected was for the Longbottoms to look so peaceful.

Alice Longbottom, Neville's mother, particularly looked at peace in her sleep. Despite her hair being lifeless and her face rather gaunt, Alexis could see a spark of something she just couldn't place on the older woman's face.

"Your mother," started Alexis but she didn't know how to finish. Looking at Neville's mother made Alexis uneasy but she didn't quite know why. She thought perhaps it had something to do with her own mother and her connection to Alice Longbottom's current state.

"Gran says she used to be a real catch," said Neville softly when Alexis didn't continue. "She was amazing at helping magic, was almost a healer and everything, but couldn't cast a dark spell to save her life."

For some reason Neville's words twisted Alexis's stomach around. Their mothers both had been lookers to would seem, and both had been driven insane, but while Neville's mother had excelled in the light, Alexis's had gleamed brightly in the darkness. Looking closer, Alexis could see it wasn't just in their magical inclement that they differed either. Alexis's mother had been a dark beauty, nearly fitting the description of a black haired, porcelain doll. Neville's mother, or at least what Alexis could assume from the picture she and Harry had seen of her and not from the woman currently lying in front of her, had been a more natural beauty, with natural brown hair that curled softly and large, loving eyes.

"I'm sorry, Neville," said Alexis quietly. "I know that doesn't fix anything, but I'm sorry for what my… for what she did. I wasn't even alive then and I feel responsible for it."

Neville looked ready to respond and Alexis would have liked to believe his response would have been a positive one, but she never heard it for at that moment, Alice Longbottom opened her large eyes and locked them on Alexis.

Two seconds passed…

And then Alice Longbottom screamed bloody murder.

Alexis jumped to her feet in a panic, stumbling backwards into the blue curtain and ripping it off its hinges as Neville hurried forward to help calm his mother. Lockhart started screaming too, but his screams seemed to be solely in order not to be forgotten, all while Alexis continued to stumble backwards away from the shrieking Longbottom.

Frank Longbottom joined the screaming soon after as well and Alexis could hear footsteps thundering in the hall as she tried to back into the wall in hopes of disappearing. However, Alexis never reached the wall. Instead, Alexis stumbled into the plant belonging to the mumbling man.

And then, said plant proceeded to lift Alexis off the ground and choke her.

All and all, it was not looking to be a good day for Alexis.

As the strange plant - which Alexis notice all too late was Devil Snarl similar to the same kind she Harry, Hermione, and Ron had faced their first year – began to squeeze her neck, arms, chest and legs like a boa constrictor, Alexis could faintly hear Lockhart squeal in delight, "We get to hug plants!" followed by what sounded like strangling noises. Of course, Alexis wasn't sure if the strangling noises were being made by Lockhart or herself at the current moment.

Just as Alexis was sure her lungs were going to burst from their lack of oxygen, she heard another familiar voice joint the chaos.

"Give me yer blasted wand, lad!" snapped the harsh growl of Alastor 'Madeye' Moody. His words were followed by a barked spell that led to the plant strangling Alexis and Lockhart to light up in flames.

Alexis fell to the ground choking on air and the ash that had once been a man killing plant. She vaguely remembered seeing Moody shove Neville's wand back into the fifth year's hands before finding her unofficial uncle at her side.

"You alright lass?" Moody growled, using the blue curtain Alexis had torn down to cover Alexis's shoulders.

Alexis shook her head no, as she found being strangled by a plant after having two adults scream bloody murder at the sight of her as the exact opposite of okay. For some reason, amused by her reaction, Moody growl-chuckled lightly.

"I'd be worried if you were," he said while Alexis eyed him harshly. Her eyes however softened when she saw what Moody was wearing.

Like Lockhart and Neville's parents, Moody were very distinct blue hospital robes given only to those who were patients. The realization made Alexis's stomach drop.

"Al, why are you-"

Before Alexis could ask why Moody was a patient at St. Mungo's, as she had been informed that his hearing was not until after Christmas, the ward doors flew open and in poured three women. Two were clearly healers but the oldest of the three women Alexis recognized immediately despite not having ever met her because of her clothes.

She had seen Snape wearing the same vulture hat in her third year at Hogwarts.

"Good work with that incinerating jinx, lad," lied Moody to Neville who was fumbling to pick up his wand that Moody had no doubt lazily tossed back at him.

"Tha-thank you, sir," stuttered Neville, out of breath.

Moody grunted a response before forcing Alexis to her feet. He had all but two seconds to see if she was alright when the two Healers finally realized what had happened.

"We'll take care of it from here, Alastor," said the younger of the two witches in a shy voice that sounded a bit frightened. She seemed on edge when she approached Alexis and all but threw her away from Moody.

"Neville, you did this?" said Madame Longbottom. The elder woman was examining the burnt plant with scrupulous eyes while the other Healer examined a joyful as ever Lockhart.

"Y-yes, Gran," said Neville hesitantly at first. "I'm the only one with a wand after all."

Madame Longbottom simply hummed in response.

"That was a Devil's Snare by the way," said Alexis as the Healers started cleaning up the mess next to the mumbling man's bed. "Why the hell were you keeping a Devil Snare in here?"

"Had you known it was a Devil's Snare?" asked the older Healer to her younger.

"No, miss," said the younger witch. "I was never good at plants, just barely passed Herbology to be honest. Why would anyone give Mr. Bode a Devil's Snare for Christmas?"

"Maybe you're not the only one bad with plants, lass," growled Moody mockingly. "Or maybe someone wanted to kill Mr. Bode."

The older Healer huffed.

"This is exactly the kind of paranoia that has you here, Alastor," she all but sneered, shaking her finger at Moody in a manner very similar to that of Pomfrey whenever Alexis tried leaving the hospital wing early. "No go to your and Gilderoy's room until someone retrieves you for supper. Those are the rules."

Moody looked ready to snap back –and the Healers looked ready to draw wands – so Alexis quickly grabbed her uncle's shoulder. Moody immediately tensed but Alexis was pleased when he did not suddenly attack her.

"Come on Al," said Alexis softly. "We can talk then, right?"

Moody did not respond all at once but eventually did allow Alexis to lead him away. Alexis was glad when he did.

At least now she'd get some answer to her questions… starting with what Moody did in a past life to deserve rooming with Lockhart.

That took far too long and had a very poor ending. Sorry!

But there's good news! Vex is no longer! *confetti falls from the sky as fiesta music plays* Now you can't say I never did anything for ya'll.

Again, ending was rough but yeah, Moody has been condemned to the mental ward early and guess who all forgot to tell Hex? Definitely going to make Christmas more fun at the Grimmuald Place.

This is the first time that I'm posting a chapter without having started on the next one so I can't give ya'll much of a hint as to what to expect but I'll try anyway: Tonks singing, maybe some Temus, probably some Alery, Christmas, and a Big Spoiler if I told you.

Review Response:

**HazelVex**: I prefer this ending too. Writer's block sucks right now but at least we're suffering together. (McPherson: That is the exact opposite of a good thing. Me: … Fair point) The guest in this chapter, if you didn't figure it out, was Lockhart. Barty will have his time later, promise.

**caring16**: I chose to go here and I love it but it's rough. Worth it though

**534557lc**: Yep! Very Hex Luck, right?

**Guest**: It's very soon actually and no, Viktor could never hate Hex. He's a gentleman no matter how much hate ya'll throw at him. Now, the Potter family does have heirlooms but Harry can't get to them until he's of age. The reason being is although his family is an ancient line the Potters haven't always been one to keep Pureblood traditions. Sure, technically Harry is the acting head of the Potters but I like to believe (and this is true for this series sake as cannon makes no mention of it) that James and Lily left Harry his fortune in a trust he can't touch until he's of age and in that trust is also his title of Lord. Make sense? Hope so.

**bridget237**: And more to come on Alery soon!

** 91**: Thank Viktor she finally did! Bellatrix is soon (kinda) but Azkaban stuff is sooner! Also, Helena B. Carter is life.

**The Viking Strange**r: Vex is officially over (I threw confetti for you earlier)! I see about the quotes though. I got to finish a few things first before I can work them in. Only slightly sadist btw. Your seer blood may be thinning though.

**RAINBOWSNEMESIS**: That was rather deep. I'm glad you feel connected to Hex's emotions though and I hope the conversation goes as you would have liked it to. Now, to answer your questions: 1) Yes and no. It was just a dream. 2) Yes. 3) You have no idea how much planning and plotting I have going on in this head of mine

**gossamermouse101**: Viktor will get his happy ending eventually… probably. Same with Cho… as of right now. Cedric will always be dead though so at least that's a fact. Dealing with the roommate one step at a time though!

**Raven that flies at night**: lol, yep.

**phoenixfelicis07**: Harry losing control is easy to explain when you see all the pieces to the puzzle. Unfortunately you guess only have the top left corner and a bit of the center put together right now so… Swine is going to be appearing a lot more again if that answers your question. But yeah, Viktor saw this coming a mile away (much to Alexis's surprise)

**Son of Whitebeard**: Very

**mwinter1**: He is a Seeker after all. He should be able to see the obvious

**santosedanicaa**: Nope, not dead. Tired, yes, but not dead. Hope you liked the last chapter!

**Kaylee13133**: That completely sucks donkey butt. College however isn't too bad, though definitely rough. However, I doubt you plan on going to a military academy so it will probably be pretty easy for you. Yes, they kissed but Viktor isn't exactly leaving leaving. Him and Hex are done though, so yeah…

**Rose099**: Yes ma'am!

**_MAJOR –WELL, SORTA – IMPORTANT THINGY I NEED TO ASK_**… So someone PMed me a few days back and asked me if Swine and McPherson were a couple back in Hogwarts or just really good friends. I was going to answer them but then I realized I've kind of left it rather open on which relationship the two were having. So, I'm going to answer said question only after I find out what all of you people assumed the answer is. Give me some reasons too if you want. And just so you all don't think I'm going to change my mind, I'm going to PM my buddy HazelVex the correct answer so I have a witness as to my answer not changing.

Remember to vote!

Please REVIEW!

DCF


	23. Christmas Day

Chapter 23: Christmas Day

Alexis spent the next two hours all but violently plucking any information she could from her uncle as to why he was currently staying in the St. Mungo's Psych Ward. Unsurprisingly, the only thing Moody told her was something Alexis already knew: the Minister was a sneaky asshole. So while Alexis had been at Hogwarts dealing with Umbridge, Moody's trial had been moved up without any notice. Of course, the Order had been prepared but in their haste to try and keep Moody out of being admitted to St. Mungo's they had failed to inform Alexis of the trial time change. That had not sit well with Alexis and every member of the Order spending the Christmas holiday at the Grimmuald Place was regretting not telling her.

Luckily, Moody would have a chance to plead his case one last time near the end of the year. Alexis, after putting the wrath of God and several other deities into the Order members, had made sure she would be there for said trial this time.

Then, only to make matters worse for Alexis and the Order, when the gang returned home from visiting Mr. Weasley, Alexis had a letter waiting for her from the Ministry. The letter informed her of the time and place of her first official meeting with her guardians-to-be on the twenty-seventh of December. Mrs. Weasley promised to escort Alexis to her meeting but the Order was wary due to the Ministry not exactly knowing where Alexis was staying at the current moment. Of course, it was assumed she was with the Weasleys as she disappeared from Hogwarts the same night as the twins but the Order was hesitant to have any more suspicion lean on the Weasley family. So, in the end, Alexis had the displeasure of being informed that her escorted would in fact be Swine under Polyjuice Potion.

"But aren't they going to ask who you actually are?" Alexis asked for the third time in attempt to reason her way out of having to spend time with Swine.

"They'd be rather stupid not to," snorted Swine.

"And you think they'll be okay with you just saying your name is Van the Muggleborn?" asked Alexis dubiously.

"First," said Swine with more sass than most could handle, "its Van Carter the Muggleborn. Get it straight."

There was an audible sigh ringing in Alexis's mind followed by McPherson muttering incoherently.

"Second," continued Swine as Alexis fought back raising an eyebrow due to a voice in her head, "I've been working with these idiots for nearly sixteen years, Hex. They may not be satisfied with me just saying that but that's all I have to give them."

Alexis's only response after that was threatening Swine with what would happen if he ever called her Hex again. Needless to say, there was a second loud sigh in Alexis's mind as well as a chorus of sighs from the rest of the Order.

However, the Christmas spirit found its way to Alexis and her worries about her guardianship was pushed to a farther corner of her mind, not to be forgotten but not to focus on. The Grimmuald Place, despite it's rather gloom nature, seemed to be brightening up thanks to Mrs. Weasley and Sirius's hard work. Christmas tinsel lined the halls and stairs, several doors were decorated with wreaths, and even the heads of past house elves wore Christmas hats in attempt to get the Black family home into the holiday spirit. There was a few stray strands of mistletoe too, but everyone seemed hell bent on avoiding the berries save for two particular Gryffindors, much to Alexis's surprise.

Alexis had walked into her Family Tree Room only to find Hermione, who had only arrived at the Grimmuald Place two days before Christmas Eve, and Fred snogging each other thoroughly under the mistletoe in the corner. Alexis had stood still for several minutes, blinking in complete bewilderment before either of her friends noticed her frozen in the doorway. Hermione had blushed furiously while Fred had simply grinned a proud smile at Alexis as if he were making a statement, which, when Alexis thought about it, he probably was. She _had_ thought George was more likely to date Hermione than Fred after all.

"Well," said Alexis, when she finally found her words. "I have a feeling Hermione and Harry aren't going to work out."

It did not go unnoticed by either Gryffindors how pleased Alexis had sounded when she stated her comment, which was most likely why Hermione and Fred shared pleased grins between the two of them as there raven haired friend departed.

But Hermione and Fred weren't the only two Alexis found growing closer over the Christmas Break. Despite Remus best attempts at avoiding it, Tonks seemed to find a way of spending a great deal of time with the werewolf. Alexis found their growing relationship adorable and would several hours discussing with Viktor just how much she thought so. Viktor enjoyed the conversations just as much as Alexis but Alexis couldn't help but to feel as if he was always trying to hint at something when they did.

"They remind me of another couple, _cheren_," Viktor would say for the hundredth time. "Only both Remus and Tonks seem to be acting on their feelings for each other, yes?"

"Well, Remus is trying not to," said Alexis.

"Just like a certain someone, yes?"

Alexis never quite caught on to what Viktor meant by that. This, of course, only led to more sighing within Alexis's head and the Order.

Mr. Weasley was released from St. Mungo's on Christmas Eve morning and the Order decided to have a grand party to celebrate. Twice as many decorations were put up in preparation, making the house look like a Christmas fairyland with a hint of Goth. Alexis and Harry spent three hours alone decorating the Christmas tree in the living room of the Grimmuald Place laughing merrily as they worked. They only finished just before the celebration began. Everyone seemed to be in attendance as well, from Mundungus to McGonagall, and Amos Diggory to Swine.

Music was played out of what Alexis could scarcely believe was a magical radio (if it wasn't for the fact that it automatically turned itself up or down so it could be heard over the crowd) and everyone seemed to be having a grand time.

"This is pretty great, yeah?" said Tonks to Alexis when the two both went to get butterbeer.

"Yeah," said Alexis with a grin. Her grin, however, falter a little as she added, "But it's a shame Moody can't be here."

Tonks patted Alexis's back sympathetically.

"We still have the retrial, Hex," said Tonks confidently. Alexis nodded her head in agreement, cheering up a bit more. "So anyways, where's Harry? Aren't the two of you connected at the hip?"

Alexis playfully punched Tonks shoulder.

"He's actually with your lovely Remus," said Alexis, teasing her cousin to the point that she blushed and had pink hair. "Him and Sirius had something to discuss with him."

"Oh?" said Tonks. She suddenly grinned a Black family grin. "Care to come and spy on them with me, cousin?"

Alexis grinned her own Black family smile before replying with, "I thought you'd never ask. They're talking in the Family Tree Room."

Tonks shook her head in amusement. Alexis couldn't help but to enjoy just how bad of an example Tonks was for her as the two snuck out of the living room and towards the Family Tree Room giggling softly to themselves.

"I wonder if they're talking about something private," pondered Alexis for a moment. "Not that it really matters, but I am curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, cousin," whispered Tonks as the two drew closer to the room. They could hear voices coming from inside.

"Good thing McGonagall's not here," Alexis whispered back before the two fell completely silent. They approached the door closely before pressing their ears against the wood.

Sirius's voice was the first Alexis heard. It sounded extremely passionate too.

"How many times do we need to talk to you about this Harry?" Sirius sighed. "I can't possibly see what the problem is that has you so incapable of acting –"

"Sirius, she doesn't like me like that," protested Harry.

Alexis listened closely as Sirius let out a loud, mirth filled chuckle.

"And I'm a one eyed Harpy named Grindelia," he laughed sarcastically. "Remus, help me out here!"

"Harry," said Remus, his voice amused but slowly growing serious, "I don't usually say Sirius is right, but this might be one of the few occasions when I do."

"See?" said Sirius triumphantly. There was a loud thump noise followed by some rustling leading Alexis to believe that Sirius had jumped to his feet and pulled Harry up with him. "NOW, go out there, set her straight, tell her straight and the kiss her like she has never been kissed before, until her toes curl, until her mind is blank like she was given an Obliviate Maxima, until her eyes roll to the back of her head, until all she can think of is just kissing you and only you until the world burns in fire and brimstone and only until _then_ the poor fool thinks it over and realize who in the name of the ever loving Merlin and Morgana's forbidden love-child, she truly loves once and for all…"

There was a long pause inside the room, in which Alexis took the time to send Tonks a confused look only to find her cousin on the verge of squealing in excitement. Alexis decided she'd rather not know why Tonks was so excited so instead returned to straining her ears to listen to the conversation in the other room.

Remus spoke first, clearing his throat.

"Right," he said before clearing his throat once more. "Perhaps not to that extreme, Harry, if you don't mind. I'm not exactly sure why Sirius is okay with that course of action-"

"Oh Moony, stop being such an old man," said Sirius good naturedly. "Our ickle Padfoot can handle herself and we both trust Harry. He'll take care of your little girl."

Alexis realized then exactly who the three men were talking about and began to blush a violent red, however, before she could hear any more, Tonks stumbled over her own feet. Immediately there were footsteps heading towards the door.

"Run!" Alexis hissed quietly before all but dragging her cousin down the hall. They only just made it out of sight by the time Sirius opened the door.

"Well, that was exciting," Tonks huffed as the two tried to catch their breath in the kitchen. She sent a panting Alexis a knowing smirk.

"Shut up," said Alexis, fighting down a new wave of blush. Tonks let out a snort of laughter as her hair changed from a curious orange to an entertained blond. Alexis couldn't help but to laugh with her.

"You know," said Tonks, when the two cousins finally calmed down enough to head back into the living room without causing people to ask questions, "I never noticed just how green your eyes are."

"Thanks," said Alexis, a little surprised by the comment.

"Any time," said Tonks before heading over to join Kingsley and Diggory in what looked like a friendly debate. However, Alexis couldn't help but to wonder if there was more to Tonks' comment then she realized.

.

As it would turn out, Swine was more talented then Alexis wanted to believe.

As the night continued on, somewhere between Alexis's third game of exploding snap with Fleur and Bill, and her second butterbeer drinking challenge with Charlie, Swine returned to the party with a Muggle instrument called a guitar. Of course, guitars were common in the Wizard World as well but the only one Alexis had ever actually seen was at the Yule Ball so she was immediately fascinated by the stringed instrument. However, only under Veritaserum would she ever admit to enjoying listening to Swine play Muggle and Wizard Christmas Carrols alike while everyone else sung along out of tune.

"Mind if I give it a go, Carter?" Tonks asked as the night grew later. "I can play a few strings, believe it or not."

Swine's lip twitched but whatever sarcastic comment he was going to make was held back. Clearly he too could be effected positively by the Christmas spirit.

"All yours," he said before handing Tonks the battered guitar.

Tonks took the guitar at once. She strummed it twice before clearing her throat.

"So, I've got a song I wrote for the holiday," Tonks said with a Cheshire grin. "Hope everyone likes it."

Tonks began strumming the guitar softly with her eyes closed. Alexis thought that she looked rather calm as she did so. Then the Metamorphasus began to sing.

"_Oh Santa, take away these blues_," sang Tonks in a pitch perfect for American blues music. Alexis and several others grinned in excitement. "_Bring me something good this year, bring me some good news._"

"Here, here!" shouted a drunk Mundungus before falling off his stool. Alexis shook her head at him before noticing Remus. He was wearing a Santa Claus hat Sirius had all but forced on his head and was watching Tonks with an expression Alexis could only describe as fondness. The sight made Alexis grin knowingly.

_"__My mother loves me, but I ain't going home_," continued Tonks, her eyes opening up as she smiled along with everyone else at the party. "_Something stops me, Oh and I know that you know_."

Remus tilted his head at Tonks' song only to cough in a poor attempt to cover his blush after her next line.

"_Oh Santa, I've been a bad girl, you know? But give me some loving, under the mistletoe."_

Fred and George whistled loudly while Tonks winked Remus's direction. Alexis, along with several others, failed to hold back their laughter when Remus began to sputter.

Christmas Eve night continued on in a similar cheerful manner, involving laughter and teasing. Twice Alexis saw Sirius trying to trap Remus and Tonks under a mistletoe as if getting the two together was his life's mission, and she caught Fred casually stealing his own mistletoe throughout the party for whatever reason. Mrs. Weasley was having a grand time insuring there was enough food and bickering over Mr. Weasley's injuries. Viktor had taken the time to teach an intoxicated Mundungus and Amos Diggory Bulgarian Christmas Carrols while Bill and Fleur sat snuggled a bit closer than Alexis remembered them being on the loveseat by the fire. In all, everyone was enjoying their Christmas Eve night…

Everyone but Harry.

Alexis noticed that he was missing a little while after eleven that evening. She realized then, that she hadn't seen her best friend since Sirius and Remus had dragged him off for their little chat, which had been a few hours ago. Immediately, Alexis began searching for him.

It didn't take her long to find Harry lying on his back in the Family Tree Room, staring up at the ceiling and her ancestors' names. A butterbeer sat next to him only half finished.

"Hey, Prongs," said Alexis a bit hesitantly as she took a seat next to her best friend. "Whatcha looking at?"

"The Black Family Tree," answered Harry, not bothering to sit up although he did not protest when Alexis spread out next him on the ground. "Do you know you're related to every student at Hogwarts with an inkling of magical heritage?"

"Mostly Slytherins though," said Alexis, lying on her side so that she was looking at Harry and not the ceiling.

"And me," said Harry. "You're great grandfather's sister married my dad's uncle. See, Charlus Potter, right there."

Harry pointed at the wall behind in front of him as he spoke. Alexis followed his finger and found the name Charlus Potter connected to Dorea Potter nee Black.

"So we're cousins too?" Alexis asked, not at all liking the idea of being Harry's cousin.

"Not really," said Harry. "Technically yes through marriage though, but the Black Family doesn't recognize the Potter's as family because – and this is what Sirius told me – one, my great uncle never had a son, and two, the Potter's name was too light for the Black family by the time of the First War. We would have been disowned by now."

Alexis only hummed in response. She hoped her pleasure in knowing her and Harry weren't technically related wasn't too obvious to her best friend.

"So…" said Harry, when a silence fell.

"So…" repeated Alexis.

Harry rolled onto his elbow so that he was on his side like Alexis. He smiled his usual kind smile.

"Having fun?" he asked.

Alexis smiled back, "Of course. Its Christmas Eve, Prongs. I'd have more fun if you joined in on the fun."

"I bet," laughed Harry, before rolling back on his back. "Vicky not keeping you entertained?"

"Keeping me entertained is your job," Alexis said, punching Harry's side lightly. Harry caught her fist as he chuckled and began tracing circles on it with his fingers. "Why are you hiding away, Harry?"

At her question, Harry frowned. He stopped tracing circles on Alexis's hand but didn't release it.

"You really want to know?" he asked seriously.

Alexis nodded her head.

"Of course, Prongs," she said though a wave of nerves hit her as she did.

"Alright," said Harry with a shrug. He sat up and Alexis followed his action until both of the best friends were sitting on their legs side by side. It did not go unnoticed to Alexis that Harry had yet to release her hand.

"I'm hiding because I'm scared," said Harry, surprising Alexis. "I'm scared to lose the most important person in the world to me. I'm scared of losing my best friend."

There was a pause of stunned silence. Alexis opened her mouth to speak but Harry beat her to it.

"I'm scared of losing what we have, that losing you is not worth anything else... but I can't lie to you anymore, and I sure as hell that I can't lie to myself. Just because I keep saying it in my head and to everyone else, doesn't mean it's the truth..."

Harry paused again but once more Alexis failed to get a word out before he continued again. Her heart was pounding awkwardly and she felt foolish. She wanted to say something, anything, but Alexis's mouth wouldn't work for perhaps the first time.

"…and I'm so sick of it," continued Harry. "And it doesn't help that this year is so full of hippogriff dung and the fact that best friends don't normally say these things, but then again, we're never ever normal are we?"

Harry smiled at that and Alexis couldn't help but to smile back besides being completely fuzzed brain at the moment. Pulling Alexis's hand between them while grasping it with both of his own, Harry continued on in a confident voice.

"Hex, the simple truth is... I..."

"I'm sorry, but things can't change."

Alexis and Harry both jumped at the sudden new voice. It took them both a moment to realize it was Remus talking and even longer to realize he wasn't talking to either of them.

"Remus," said Tonk's voice from out in the hall. There was something about her tone that sounded almost pleading, which was perhaps why Alexis found herself and Harry sneaking into the hall.

"Dora, you need to understand," said Remus, sounding tired. He and Tonks were both alone in the kitchen. Neither noticed the two best friends poking their head inside the room from the hall. "I'm not what you want."

"And you know what I want?" said Tonks, a bit venomously despite being on the verge of tears. "I already know about your condition, Remus. It doesn't change how I feel about you."

"There are other things, factors, you don't know or understand," protested Remus. "You can't possibly want to deal with them all."

"I already told you I don't care," said Tonks stubbornly. "I care for you a great deal and don't you dare try and deny how you feel about me. You've already admitted to your feelings and I'll be damned if you're going to deny yourself a chance at being happy because of some self-righteous code you have going that makes it so that you can't ever be happy."

"You don't understand," said Remus, sounding tired. "Dora, I would never deny that I… that I have more than amicable feelings for you, but you're Sirius's cousin."

"Sirius supports it and you of all people know that," chuckled Tonks.

Remus simply shook his head. He looked close to pulling out his hair.

"Please, Dora," he said softly. "Please listen to me. You don't want this – me. I am too old for you, too broken...too dangerous…"

Something about those words sparked Alexis's memory. And then Alexis remembered why.

"Don't you dare," said Alexis, stepping into the kitchen. Both Remus and Tonks were startled by her sudden appearance. "Don't you _fucking_ dare use those words."

"Hex," said Remus, his tone surprised. His eyes widened a bit more when he saw Harry shyly entering the kitchen behind Alexis.

"I am sick and tired of you treating yourself with such a lack of respect," growled Alexis, thrusting her finger into the werewolf's chest. "All you ever do is give and give and give, Remus! You never ever think about yourself! And that's not a bad thing – well, in this case it is – but that's beside the point!"

"Hex," tried Remus again when Alexis paused in her rant but Alexis would hear none of it.

"I will not tolerate it any longer!" shouted Alexis with righteous anger. Her green eyes glowing with purpose snapped to Tonks. "Tonks, do you like Remus?"

Tonks' hair turned a bright pink as she nodded her head yes.

"Of course," said Tonks confidently besides her sudden blush.

"Good," said Alexis before reverting her glare to Remus. "And do you like Tonks, Remus?"

"Alexis," Remus started, trying very hard to sound firm despite the blush crawling up his neck. "It doesn't matter how I feel- the things I've done, what happened because of this wolf inside of me, you of all people should know, you can't honestly think I could deserve anything but solitude-"

"If you think Tonks is going to care any less about you - or any of us for that matter – you've been looking through some pretty messed up eyes," cut in Alexis. "Now start acting like a Gryffindor and less like a monk because no matter what you think, you do deserve happiness."

_'__And my mother was wrong to make you feel otherwise_,' was sent to Remus's mind directly by Alexis. The words made the werewolf freeze for a moment. He then seemed to gain a light in his green eyes before he very gently pulled Alexis into a soft embrace.

"I was being foolish," Remus whispered to Alexis before releasing her. "You are right."

Remus then turned around and faced Tonks who stood awkwardly on the opposite side of the room with Harry.

"Dora," started Remus after clearing his throat, "would you like to accompany me to a shop next week for some coffee?"

Tonks' hair shined such a bright yellow Alexis had to look away as the Metamorphasus tackled into Remus with more enthusiasm than Hermione getting a new book. Harry and she both laughed as the two adults hugged each other in a manner familiar to both of the teens. It was a feeling Alexis was only just beginning to understand. And as Harry carefully wrapped his arm around Alexis, pulling his best friend close, Alexis couldn't help but to feel like things were just starting to look up in the world.

"Remus, Tonks, come quick!" shouted Sirius, bursting into the kitchen in as close to a panic Alexis had ever seen the man. He paid no mind to either of the two pairs embracing each other but instead looked as serious as his namesake.

"What is it, Sirius?" asked Remus, slightly embarrassed by his friend running in on him hugging said friend's cousin but he did not miss the tone of panic in Sirius's voice. "What's wrong?"

"It's Azkaban," said Sirius. His dark grey orbs fell onto Alexis. "There's been a break out."

.

* * *

Now I think that was my best cliffhanger line. It almost seems cliché and just might be but it was exactly how I wanted to end the Chapter.

So, there was a starting of a relationship, an almost revealing of feelings, Hex realizing Hermione and Fred are a thing, and a prison break all on Christmas. Not too bad for a day in the life of Alexis Lestrange. Next chapter will of course have something to do with the latter of the list so there's always that to look forward to!

Sirius's Speech starting with "NOW" and ending with "once and for all…" was given to me by **The Viking Stranger**, along with Harry's confession beginning with "Because I'm scared," and ending with "the simple truth is… I.."

The song Tonks sung is an actual song sung by the actress who played Tonks, Natalia Tena. If any of you have watched the extra credits in the OotP you've heard it. I did change the lyrics so that they would work but here are the original ones (THAT I DO NOT OWN BTW): _Oh Santa, Take away these Blues… Bring me something good this year, bring me some good news… My mother hates me, and I ain't got no home… My baby left me, I got no one to phone… Oh Santa, I've been a bad girl, you know? But give me some loving, under the mistletoe. _Again, I do not own the lyrics.

Review Responses:

HazelVex: Lol I'm glad you enjoyed it then. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

Rose099: Yes ma'am

The Viking Stranger: I made sure to credit you! The quotes fit really well I think too so thanks a million and ten. Alery still isn't official yet though especially with all the crazy that's about to happen. As for your seer blood… good call on the not drinking the Slytherin Captain's blood. I have plans for him later (Spoiler). And yes, IT. SHALL. BE. GLORIOUS!

RAINBOWNEMESIS: Hints will be following soon promise. I plan on having Alexis meet the final option to who her dad is very soon too so be prepared for that. And yes, Alice screamed because of Hex looking like her mother but Frank started screaming because Alice was screaming which triggered his subconscious to remember being tortured (to the sound of his wife screaming).

Mwinter1: and here it is

Raven that flies at night: but then its spoiled!

caring16: such violence… remind me never to make you angry

phoenixfelicis07: Well, Evil is in my title, so yeah. The one shot btw is almost done. I'm only a little off from being finish promise. All and all though, being paranoid is a really good idea right now

jessica02: lol Alery then. I miss your story but I cant force you to keep writing it though. HOWEVER, if you do, please keep me in the loop as I really want to see how it goes.

santosedanicaa: Glad you liked it! Glad the Viktor fixing the problem surprised you though I'm a little hurt you only missed my story and not me lol. Just joshing you. Heres and update!

Kaylee13133: Thanks! Youre right that Viktor isn't permanently gone but he is gone forever in that way though. I will not answer your Alery related question though (spoiler). Yes the Longbottoms freaked out because of Hex looking like Bellatrix. I freaking loved writing the scene with Lockhart though and you've already received your hints on who Hex's dad might be.

Well, that's everyone! Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. More to come soon!

What might be in the next chapter: Lucius, Octanius, a frustrated Hex, Ministry workers, werewolves, and some escaped prisoners.

What wont be in the next chapter: bananas (I just couldn't find a place for them)

Please review!

DCF


	24. Familiar Faces

I'm so sorry for the wait guys! School is killer but this chapter was just not being corporative! Hopefully I can make up for it in the next chapter and there will also be a oneshot very soon (probably before the next chapter) of Harry's point of view up until mid-chapter 21 solely on Alery.

Now, enjoy if you can…

* * *

Chapter 24: Familiar Faces

Seventeen prisoners, three of which were of direct relation to Alexis and another seven being of high rank in the Dark Lord's inner circle while all seventeen were believed to be Deatheaters, escaping Azkaban had extinguished all cheerfulness in the Grimmuald Place like a cover over a candle's flame. The Christmas Party ended immediately followed by Alexis and the rest of her under aged friends (and the twins) being shoveled off to bed while the Order conducted an emergency meeting.

Alexis didn't sleep a wink that night or the next two nights to follow. Her eyes would remain open all through the night staring aimlessly at the star covered ceiling of her room. Her friends had all tried to keep her company at one point or the other but Alexis had declined them all. Even Harry could not get through to the raven haired girl. And that was because Alexis couldn't bare for even Harry to see her excited at the news everyone else found so horrible.

She felt wrong being happy that now there was a chance, despite it being a slim one, that she might meet her mother. It frightened Alexis to no end how much she wanted to meet her...

Her mother…

The woman that stole Remus's heart… and crushed it as if it were worthless…

The woman that gave her life… after ruining so many others…

The woman who was best friends with Harry's father… but was the loyal servant to his murderer…

Her mother… the woman who lied until she didn't know the truth…

And Alexis wanted to meet her, to know what it was like to be embraced like the twins embracing Mrs. Weasley. Alexis wanted to stare at her for hours and see their similarities, finding new ones with every glance like when she looked at Hermione and Mrs. Granger. She wanted to talk to her mother about things she had never talked about with anyone, even Harry or McPherson, to share secrets between a mother and daughter. She wanted to meet Bellatrix Lestrange and call her by her proper title.

It made Alexis sick with guilt.

Mrs. Weasley was constantly fussing over her especially when Alexis began growing ill. She was constantly checking up on Alexis and sending the fifth year girl to bed early every night. Alexis knew that Remus would check on her several times throughout the night but whether he knew that she was awake or not he never said. He too seemed to be caught in a guilt-filled mess and didn't know what to say to Alexis on the topic. Nonetheless, Remus was always quick to run to Alexis's side at the smallest inkling of trouble despite being safe inside the halls of the Grimmuald Place. Harry was always at her side throughout the day, keeping her in what those that did not know her well would call a cheerful mood, but when night came Alexis would not let him close. She knew it hurt her best friend to be pushed away but it couldn't be helped. Harry wouldn't understand her mixed feelings and that Alexis was sure of.

The others were just as worried for Alexis – after all, the situation was not one any of the them would have liked to find themselves in – but their concerns only added to the guilt Alexis felt. The Order, all of her friends, perhaps even Swine, were afraid that the Lestranges would go after her but Alexis wasn't even sure if that was a bad thing any more. After all, if they did, she could meet her mother…

"Ready to go Jinx?" asked Swine, snapping Alexis out of her thoughts. The green eyes of the girl narrowed up at the normally grey eyed man.

"What did you just call me?" Alexis asked, trying not to give away how she was too tired to verbally fight with Swine today.

"Don't get so snippy, Jinx," smirked Swine, opening the door for the Grimmuald Place and motioning for Alexis to go out first. Alexis took a cautious step outside into Muggle London and Swine followed directly after. "It's a nickname."

"I already have a nickname," Alexis said shortly, tightening her Gryffindor scarf (that she may or may not have worn specifically to annoy a certain Malfoy Lord) around her neck.

"Good observation," said Swine sarcastically, thrusting his ungloved hands into his coat pocket. He motioned the direction in which Alexis needed to start walking with a shrug of his shoulder. "But if I remember correctly, you told me specifically that I can't call you it."

"So you made a new one?" Alexis asked with a slight edge to her tone.

"Clearly," said Swine dryly.

A series of insults passed through Alexis's train of thought but she chose to hold her tongue, hoping it would force Swine to simply walk her to her destination in silence. It did, all the way up until the two reached the same entrance to the Ministry Alexis had taken with Harry, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley earlier that summer. There Swine started snickering.

"What?" Alexis asked through gritted teeth.

Swine shook his head, quickly regaining control of his expression on a face that wasn't his own. He led Alexis inside the phone booth and made the call to allow them access the Ministry before answering her.

"I was just remembering the six hours Dwalish and four other Aurors wasted trying to find a hippo that some witch had supposedly left outside the box."

Alexis was very glad when the phone box lost all light so that Swine didn't see her lip twitch towards a smile against her will. She knew if he had that it would only make the polyjuiced man even more unbearable.

When they arrived in the Atrium, Alexis was pleased she didn't have to spend any time more than necessary looking at the eyesore of a fountain as Swine immediately led her to the elevator. She wasn't exactly sure what floor Swine dragged her off of the elevator –she had been distracted by the newspaper an older witch was reading that surprisingly said nothing on the matter of escaped prisoners- but Alexis followed her currently shaggy haired companion mutely down a series of long hallways.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Swine asked, opening perhaps the fifth door leading to a new hallway lined with offices.

Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"You were staring at the newspaper," said Swine before nodding politely to a few curious workers pushing around trolleys covered in forms and strange letters that shook. "I don't have to be an Auror to know what you were looking for."

"Oh yeah?" said Alexis dubiously.

"Yeah," said Swine with as much sass as Alexis had used towards him. "The Ministry is keeping the breakout on the down low but that won't last long."

"Yeah, I can imagine keep that a secret would be a problem," muttered Alexis.

"Tomorrow there'll be a small article," said Swine, slowing is pace as the two approached what Alexis was hoping was the last door they would have to past through. "And it will be blaming the breakout on Sirius Black and will try to offer the people a false sense of protection."

"And?" asked Alexis, getting slightly irritated as Swine stopped her right outside the door.

"Look," said Swine, suddenly going serious. "Enough with the bullshit, Jinx."

"That is _not _my name-"

Swine waved his hand dismissively as Alexis looked ready to snap at him.

"Not the point," he said continuing. "You're fifteen years old, your best friend is wanted dead by a dark lord, your sociopath of a mother has been freed from prison, and I'm leading you to a meeting to discuss your future guardian which may or may not be a Deatheater. You should be terrified right now."

"I'm not allowed to be afraid," Alexis said instinctively.

"No," said Swine sharply. "I'm not allowed to be afraid. You may not be a child, but you're still a kid. The whole world isn't resting on your shoulders yet."

"You can't honestly think I want advice from you," Alexis growled. "And I'm not a kid."

"Uh, actually, yes," said Swine, "yes you are. You're a kid, an obnoxious, childish, annoying, bratty kid with an attitude problem, a complete lack of respect for authority, the weirdest kind of mummy and daddy issues I've ever heard of, and fetish with pissing me off to the point that I swear is making my hair prematurely turn grey, _but - _and I swear to every divinity there is that you will never hear me say this again – you are also brave and loyal and mature enough to know what the bloody hell is going on. And I'm most definitely not your friend but I don't have to be to see what you're going through.

"You're not sleeping," continued Swine with Alexis's full attention as she had never expected an outburst like this from him, "you're barely eating, and every mentioning of Azkaban has you on high alerts – not because you're terrified of your crazy relative and or relatives, but because you want to see them and you're terrified of what everyone would think if they knew."

Alexis froze. She couldn't believe that Swine had figured her out so easily. She stared up at him with a look mixed with surprise and denial. Swine simply shrugged in response.

"You're really not that hard to read, Jinx," he said tapping his temple as he did. "Which is most definitely not a good thing by the way. Reading people was never my job. Mine was always keeping people out."

Before she could help herself, Alexis snorted in agreement, making Swine's stolen lips twitch with either annoyance or amusement. Alexis couldn't tell with his new face.

"The point is," said Swine, looking ready to change the topic, "you don't have to not be afraid. You have people looking out for you and no one, especially not your friends, are going to leave you because you want to know your mother. They might think you're crazy and try their damnedest to keep you away from her because she still is a murdering psychopath that tortures Muggles and Wizards alike simply to deal with her boredom, but they won't leave you."

Alexis didn't know how to respond to Swine's words. They could almost be taken as nice had they not come from him.

_'__Well, you have to say something, girly_,' said Cedric.

_'__Maybe thank you?_' offered Ron, unintentionally causing Alexis to smirk.

'_Nice job, ginger_,' said McPherson, immediately catching on. Swine must have too.

"Don't you dare," said Swine, looking rather on edge towards Alexi's smile. "Don't you even think about it."

"Think about what?" asked Alexis innocently.

"Saying thank you," said Swine.

"But-"

"I mean it," warned Swine, trying his best to be intimidating but failing due to the situation. "Don't you dare say it."

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I won't say thank you," she huffed dramatically before her eyes gleamed something fierce. "I so very sorry me being thankful made you uncomfortable, _Van_. I apologize."

And as Swine's eye twitched, Alexis turned triumphantly to the door and pushed it open. She walked inside a cozy little room, looking very much like one would expect a counselor's office would look like, with two loveseats and a comfortable armchair all facing a glass coffee table a house elf was setting. The room almost look inviting, had it not been for Lucius Malfoy's presence and –

"Hem, hem."

Umbridge sat like a toad squatting on a lily pad in the comfortable armchair, completely covered in her usual pink. Alexis couldn't decide rather to groan in annoyance or rage in anger so she choice a median.

"What is _she_ doing here?" she growled in frustration. Alexis couldn't even fully appreciate Octanius's lip twitching in amusement before Umbridge swelled up and spoke.

"I am the acting Ministry Representative-"

"I don't care if you're the Queen of England," snapped Alexis. "You are not going to invade my personal life as well as my school life!"

Lucius looked ready to intervene with his usual smooth, Slytherin style, but he did not understand the fullness of Alexis and Umbridge's dislike for each other. Whatever his sly words would have been to gain peace between the two parties was quickly overlapped by Umbridge shouting back in a strict, tone.

"Young lady, you will not speak to adults in such a manner-"

"You can't tell me how to live my life –"

"- it is completely disrespectful –"

"- I'm fifteen years old and may be your 'student' –"

"- and lacks all aspects of proper Pureblood edict –"

"- if you can even be called a teacher –"

"- and furthermore –"

"– but I am more than capable of understanding that this situation is –"

"- as acting representative of the Ministry –"

"- total –"

"- I am within my right to –"

"- utter –"

"- demand your respect –"

"- BULLSHIT!" shouted Alexis, causing Umbridge to gasp at her language. "You cannot honestly expect me to believe that of all the Ministry employees that you were the one chosen to deal with my case? The Junior Secretary - or whatever you are - to the Minister and High Inquisitor of Hogwarts? I'm a bit under your paygrade."

"And I was under the understanding," said Octanius, joining into the conversation as casually as one would have had it not consisted of a verbal battle, "that my cousin's assigned Ministry worker was a man by the name of Swine. Was I misinformed, Dolores?"

Umbridge's thin lips thinned so much that they all but disappeared. The look on her face made her resemble a toad far more than ever before.

"Carter Swine could not attend," said Umbridge slowly. It took everything for Alexis not to look at Swine and ask why not but Swine beat her to it.

"Did he know there was a meeting today, or that he would be holding it?" Swine asked in a tone of indifference.

Umbridge didn't answer but instead focused on Swine in his disguised form.

"And who are you, if I might ask, sir?" she asked in her attempt at a silky smooth voice.

"Ask Lucy over there," said Swine, with a thumb thrust towards Lucius, who had been eyeing Swine with a calculating look since he and Alexis had entered. "I'll be seeing you soon, Hex. Got to make a coffee run."

And with those words, Swine in his disguised form fled the room, leaving Alexis alone Octanius and two of her least favorite people.

A staring match followed.

_'__He'll be back, Hex_,' said McPherson while Alexis glared unblinkingly between Umbridge and Lucius. '_For now, take a seat.'_

"Right," said Alexis, doing as McPherson suggested and taking a seat on one of the two loveseats. Luckily both Lucius and Octanius had been standing so that she didn't have to choose between which one to sit with (not that it would have been a difficult choice).

"I've made up my mind and decided who I want to live with," said Alexis and Lucius and Octanius sat together on the other loveseat only looking at each other coldly every once and a while.

"And who is that, Miss Lestrange?" Umbridge asked through a forced smile of sharp teeth.

"My uncle Moody, of course," Alexis said firmly. "So as soon as you let him out of St. Mungo's and quit with all of your Ministry nonsense-"

"I'm afraid you forget Alastor Moody has no right to claim guardianship over you," said Umbridge in a triumphant tone, "due to his lack of relation to you and because of his, well, lack of wellbeing."

"Lord Malfoy is only my uncle by marriage and has been considered a Deatheater longer than I've been alive," Alexis shot back. "What does the Ministry have to say on that lack of relation and wellbeing?"

'_Well_,' sighed Cedric, '_this is about to get interesting_.'

'_Wasn't it interesting already_?' asked Ron.

'_Shut up, ginger,'_ said McPherson.

"Miss Lestrange," snapped Umbridge. "That is in no way the proper manner in which you address a Lord-"

"Acting Lord," Alexis corrected.

"Excuse me?" said Umbridge, her voice dangerous.

"Lucius Malfoy, like my cousin Octanius, are only Acting Lords," said Alexis clearly, as if Umbridge had simply asked a stupid question "They're only the Head of their families, or rather my families, because even though I am heir I'm not of age to be a Lord and the true heads are in prison… Are they not?"

The pause in the air spoke volumes. Umbridge looked pissed, Alexis triumphant, but both Octanius and Lucius had troubled expressions. It put Alexis on edge, despite already knowing about the Azkaban breakout. Luckily, before the silence could become too loud, the office door swung open and in strolled a moody looking Swine.

"Perfect," he said in his sarcastic tone when his real grey eyes instead of that of his disguise fell on Alexis. "I knew I should have stayed in bed this morning."

"Carter," said Umbridge, feigning a tone of delight surprise. "When did you get here?"

"Just now," said Swine, peeling off his jacket and hanging it on the coat stand in the room Alexis would swear to her dying day hadn't been there before. "I was enjoying my off day when your letter arrived. A little warning would have been nice. Good Morning Lord Malfoy, Lord Lestrange."

Both Lords bowed politely while Umbridge raised an eyebrow, or attempted to anyways.

"My letter-?"

Swine thrusted a letter into Umbridge's hand that bore a broken Ministry Seal. Umbridge looked completely surprised for half a second though Swine pretended not to take notice. Alexis had to admit he was doing a far better job at being a double agent than James Bond right now.

"A bit short in comparison to most your letters, Dolores," said Swine, moving to take the armchair Umbridge had evicted only seconds earlier when he had entered the room. "Now, shall we begin, gentlemen?"

"I do believe so," said Alexis before shooting Umbridge a pointed look that all but yell 'Get the hell out'.

However, Umbridge didn't look as if she planned on going anywhere.

"If it is too much trouble, Carter, I can easily handle this case for you," said Umbridge, trying her best to sound like a caring co-worker. "After all, you have been working rather hard this week."

"Yeah," said Swine slowly, feigning confusion as to why Umbridge would be offering him help. "I'm supposed to work hard every week, Dolores. It's part of my job description. Now, not to be rude, Madame Secretary, but this is a family case."

Swine looked pointedly towards the door, expecting Umbridge to get the message. The toad witch did, but only ever so reluctantly did she finally leave the room. Alexis let out a silent sigh of relief when the door closed behind her.

"Now," said Swine, looking rather professional and annoyed at the same time. "Shall we begin?"

All three Purebloods nodded their heads in response.

"Okay," said Swine, sighing before pulling out his wand. Wordlessly he twisted it, making a scroll and quill appear from thin air. "December 27th, 1995. Noon. Custody meeting held for Alexis no middle name Lestrange in Meeting Room WCR1315. Ministry Advisor would be myself, and those seeking custody are Miss Lestrange's maternal uncle, Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Miss Lestrange's fraternal cousin, Lord Octanius Iolyn Lestrange. Court date has yet to be decided as to when guardianship will be chosen and this is the first meeting between all three parties since Miss Lestrange's guardianship problem was addressed."

Swine cleared his throat before continuing, "Today we will be focusing solely on what each party plans on doing to accommodate for Miss Lestrange moving in with them. Miss Lestrange, you have dominantly free reign of asking questions however both Lord Malfoy and Lord Lestrange have the right to refrain from answering any questions seen as too personal. Does everyone understand?"

Once more, Alexis and the two Lords voiced their agreement.

"Great," said Swine, in mock cheerfulness. "Then let's begin with you, Lord Malfoy. What are your plans in raising Miss Lestrange?"

And the meeting went from there. Alexis found it entirely boring and undoubtedly frustrating having to listen to both Lords explain how they would act as her guardian. Lucius was particularly annoying, but Alexis couldn't deny that had something to do with her extreme dislike towards him. When the meeting ended Alexis was very close to singing praise to every deity she could think of but refrained herself.

"I do hope you will be able to attend the family New Year's Party, cousin," said Octanius as he rose from his seat to leave. Lucius had already departed, leaving almost immediately after the meeting had been called to an end. "You would have loved attending last year's had you it been possible."

"Maybe," said Alexis, though she highly doubted anyone in the Order would let her go.

Octanius tilted his hat, the same hat he had worn to his and Alexis's meeting in Hogsmeade months ago, in farewell before disappearing out the door. Once the door closed behind him Alexis turned to Swine. She opened her mouth to ask him what they were going to do now when Swine spoke first, his tone laced with the same malice Alexis remembered him always using towards her in her earlier years at Hogwarts.

"Your 'escort' stopped me on the way here," Swine said with annoyance. "Said that he wanted you to meet him in the café. I suppose you know where that is?"

"Would it matter if I didn't?" Alexis shot back sarcastically. Something about being in the Ministry made her feel that lacking all forms of friendliness, no matter how small, towards Swine was a good idea.

"Not to me," said Swine before shooing Alexis out of the room.

Alexis left, catching the hint that Swine was giving her. They were going to have to meet up with each other in the café outside the Ministry entrance so no one would get suspicious of Swine leaving with a witch he was supposed to hate.

Carefully Alexis made her way out of the Ministry on her own, making sure to keep her head high so no one found her suspicious. Once outside, she went inside the café Harry and she had stopped at the summer before their third year. The shop didn't look much different inside than it had two and a half years ago though Alexis couldn't deny it was a great deal less crowded. Ordering a hot chocolate, Alexis took a seat at the same corner table she and Harry had sat.

"Man, have things changed," Alexis said aloud, looking out the window as the clouds seemed to debate between letting the sun shine or making it rain.

_'__You can't change the past, Hex,_' said Ron quietly.

'_No matter how unfair you see it, girly,_' added Cedric.

'_It's what makes you stronger,'_ finished McPherson.

Alexis sighed.

"I guess so."

"You guess what?"

Alexis's head snapped towards the sudden voice with so much speed she almost got whiplash. Standing in front of her table was vaguely familiar man. His brown hair was tucked away under a worn down soccer cap partly covering a scar over his right eyebrow.

"Do I know you?" Alexis asked carefully.

The man smirked darkly and against her better judgment Alexis scrapped the outside of his mind. She saw that of an old memory of her and Harry two years ago surrounded in an alleyway by this man and his friends.

"Dav," said Alexis, answering her own question when she remembered. "Your friends too busy to day to help you threaten little children?"

"I'm impressed you remembered my name, America," said the man called Dav. "Must have left a good impression."

"Hardly," scoffed Alexis.

"So where's your friend, sweetheart?" said the man, taking an unwelcomed seat across from Alexis.

"Which one?" asked Alexis coolly. "As I recall, you've met two of them or did you get that scar from cutting yourself shaving?"

The man gave Alexis a sour smile. He leaned forward, no doubt to threaten Alexis, when he suddenly froze, his eyes locked behind Alexis just as a hand fell on Alexis's shoulder.

"There you are, cousin," said the sly voice of Octanius Lestrange. He was standing behind Alexis with a calm but superior look to him as always. He extended his hand out to her. "Are you ready to go?"

Alexis looked back and forth between Octanius and Dav in front of her. It was very clear to Alexis that, despite her preference towards Octanius over Lucius, it was still not a wise idea for her to trust the Lestrange Lord. However, given that her opinions were either to stay in the cafe with a less than friendly wizard or accept his offered hand to escape, she chose to escape.

"You're a bit late, cousin," said Alexis smoothly, taking Octanius's offered hand so that he could help her out of her seat.

"A Lestrange is never late, dear cousin," said Octanius with a charming smile. "We arrive precisely on time while everyone else is simply early."

Alexis failed to hold back her snort in amusement.

"I do believe I've heard another wizard say something along those lines before," said Alexis, paying no mind to the dark wizard Octanius walked her away from.

"Oh?" said Octanius, opening the door to the café. "Who?"

"Gandalf," said Alexis simply. She couldn't have been more pleased by the pondering look on Octanius's face when she mentioned the fictional wizard. In fact, Alexis was so pleased with the fact that Octanius had no idea who she was talking about that it took her until they were nearly three blocks away from the café to remember she was supposed to be waiting on Swine.

"Octanius," Alexis asked, "where are we going?"

"A good question," said Octanius, winking slyly at a passing shop girl who immediately burst into girlish giggles. "As you're the one leading the way."

"I'm supposed to be waiting for someone," said Alexis.

"Well, you aren't doing a very good job, cousin," said Octanius.

"I was supposed to be waiting for someone in the café," Alexis corrected.

"Ah," said Octanius, "well, dear, I'm afraid that after seeing the kind of crowd you draw I can't in good conscious leave you alone in such a place."

"You could just wait with me then," said Alexis making Octanius laugh.

"Are you that paranoid of taking a walk with me, cousin?" he asked mockingly. "Grant me a few minutes of your time, dear."

Alexis stopped mid step and looked up at her cousin. She gave him a calculating look.

"How do I know I can trust you, Lord Lestrange?" Alexis asked finally.

Octanius smiled.

"You don't," he said. "I could easily lie to you as easily as I can tell you the truth. But I won't because we're family and I promise not to let anyone or thing hurt you."

The sincerity in Octanius's voice was undeniable but Alexis still wasn't convinced.

"You promise?" Alexis asked.

"You have my word."

Alexis shrugged.

"Seems legit," said Alexis before continuing to walk with her cousin. "But only until my… friend finds me."

"That seems fair," said Octanius, his lip twitching in amusement.

_'__Girly, don't you want to think about this a bit more_?' asked Cedric as Alexis walked side by side with her cousin.

'_Yeah, he's a Slytherin!_' threw in Ron.

'_Her decision,'_ reminded McPherson with a sigh. _'And do quit with the Slytherin argument. I think we've already established it lacks all forms of value.'_

"So," said Alexis, trying to drown out the argument that was about to break out in her mind between a ginger and a bored relative of Moody, "did you know the man? The one bothering me at the café?"

"Davis Flint," said Octanius without so much as missing a beat. "We were in the same year at Hogwarts. He accused me of stealing three of his girlfriends."

"Three?" asked Alexis.

"Well," said Octanius as he and Alexis continued their walk into the park, "not at the same time, of course. The man was lucky enough to get one at all being the brute that he was. No respect for women, or anything for that matter."

"So you did steal his girlfriends?" asked Alexis, watching curiously as a young boy ran to retrieve his Frisbee only to change his mind suddenly at the tree line.

"It is not stealing if the apple from your neighbor's tree falls in your yard," answered Octanius cryptically. Alexis let out a chuckle. She and Octanius continued on the walkway past the tree line.

"Were you always chasing skirts and flirts, huh, cousin?" Alexis asked after a small pause of silence fell between the two Lestranges.

Octanius let out a mirthful chuckle, saying, "I'll have you, dear, that, contrary to your rather bias opinion, I did not spend all of my seven years as you said, 'chasing skirts and flirts'. I did receive eight O.W.L.s and just as many N.E.W.T.s."

"Well technically I'm beating you in O.W.L.s then," grinned Alexis. "And will most definitely beat you in N.E.W.T.s when Umbridge stops messing with my-"

Alexis's words were suddenly caught in her throat when an unforgettable cackle rang in her ears. She stiffened almost immediately when her eyes feel on the last person she had been expecting to see.

"Did you miss me little Bell?"

…

* * *

Surprise! Now next chapter will consist of some old faces and some never before seen (in this series that is) faces along with some Octanius and Swine! However, it might take until Thanksgiving Break if my work load doesn't cut down soon. Sorry about that guys. I know I should be updating more and I will continue to try hard in getting chapters updated sooner but it's a crazy time right now at school.

Anyways….

Review Responses:

**HazelVex**: lol I know. Men these days, gah.

**EmoOwlQueen**: I glad you enjoy her!

g**ossamermouse101**: and possible dad too!

**Guest**: Well, your level of life hitting you in the face with a wooden bat surpasses mine right know. Sorry for your lost. Hopefully you didn't get in trouble for having your phone that late. I'll try to make the next update sooner!

**The Viking Stranger**: I figured you figured me out by now lol. Death Eaters will be coming soon (very soon) and the school may or may not have a betting pool going (I refuse to answer this question as I cant with a straight face). But let's be honest, if I looked Alery in a closet for hours I would still have the closet door open just before they revealed their feelings to each other (because I'm evil, hence the Evil in my name)…. Maybe to the last thing. I want to keep you on your toes though

**Guest**: sorry

**Kaylee13133**: Well, it was either Harry or Remus and I gave Remus the quicker happy ending (sorta). The mom-daughter reaction is going to be a tough scene but I hope everyone enjoys it when it happens.

**RAINBOWNEMESIS**: Basically she is kinda like Harry. And yes, yes she will meet them

**lizy2000**: I like the new username! And yes, Bellatrix has escaped!

**mwinter1**: and here it is

**Goddess of Leo**: Well, here you go

**Raven that flies at night**: sorry!

**Guest**: lol you're crazy but I love it!

**Caring16**: lol I couldn't help but imagine my little sister throwing a tantrum when I read your review. Thanks!

**Jessica02**: Spoilers

**phoenixfelicis07**: because I'm evil and believe in making people wait forever kind of like that cashier that has to reread you your order six times before actually putting it in.

**quickreader93**: well, here's more!

Again, sorry for the wait! Please review!

DCF


	25. A Little Strange

Sorry for the wait guys! I'm posting this straight after I finish my last sentence of the chapter so there won't be any review response for another hour or so.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 25: Just a Little Strange

Alexis took an instinctive step back as another set of crazed cackles filled the air.

"You," Alexis breathed, her eyes locking on the psychotic looking man only a few paces away from her partly hidden by the tree line. As he moved closer, still cackling as he did so, the large scar he bore on his face starting from the left corner of his mouth to the bottom of his left ear (curtesy of Alexis herself last year) became more apparent while his chocolate brown eyes gleamed with something dark and unstable. He wore rather fashionable Muggle clothes and would have blended in nicely in London had he not looked so insane.

Bartemius Crouch Jr. grinned at Alexis and against her will, Alexis's whole body shivered in fright.

"Did you miss me, little bell?" asked Barty teasingly, his face shining like a little boy on Christmas at the sight of Alexis. Out of the tree line, he took another step towards her. Alexis took a step back only to find her path blocked by something. Looking up slowly she found not a something but a someone.

Octanius stood behind her looking directly at the cackling man standing in the outskirts of the tree line.

For a brief moment Alexis almost panicked. Paranoia invaded her thoughts as she looked from Octanius to Barty. It would have been too easy for Octanius to be a Death Eater, Alexis realized far too late. He had been trying to gain her trust for so long and now Alexis had finally let her guard down. This had all been a trap, Alexis thought, and that he was going to hand her over to Barty.

But then Octanius, despite being an aristocratic, Pureblood Lord now, had not always one and the part of him that was still a rebellious youth was not above proving a woman wrong.

With a gentle yet firm grip, Octanius grabbed Alexis by the shoulder and slowly moved her behind himself until she was completely shield by his body (if she were to stop poking her head out around his arms that is). All the while his wand was pointed directly at Barty in his other hand. His eyes, Alexis noted, were focused so intently on the Death Eater in front of them that he seemed to be taking in every detail of the man.

"Not a step closer, chap," said Octanius calmly, almost sounding too casual. He sent a warning spark only inches in front of Barty that lit a small patch of grass ablaze in a strange purple flame.

The flame stopped Barty in his tracks. He looked up at Octanius with a new grin, one that reminded Alexis a great deal of one of Umbridge's forced smiles. A small chuckle, too brief to be true, escaped Barty's lips as he stared directly at Octanius with a look that said one word: _Move_.

But Octanius did not and it was then that Alexis noticed that Barty had not drawn his own wand. She could only assume it was up his sleeve ready to be used at a moment's notice – and she had a feeling that Octanius not moving was one of those moments.

Of course, this wouldn't be the first time Alexis was wrong though.

Instead of drawing his wand, Barty clapped his hands together as if in anticipation.

"Well, well, well," sang Barty. "Would you look at that! Little Tanius."

If the childhood nickname was supposed to get a reaction out of Octanius, Alexis thought it failed miserably. However, Barty carried on without much pause.

"Look at you," he said, rocking back and forth on his side of the slowly dying purple flame, "all grown up. Heard the Ministry has been making you play prince with your cousins away."

Octanius merely yawned.

"You should remember by now that taunting never really bothered me, _Crouch_," said Octanius lazily.

Alexis choked on a cry when Barty suddenly lurched forward, his hands outstretched towards her cousin's neck, only to find himself with a wand digging into his neck. Barty bared his teeth like an animal.

Octanius smirked.

"You on the other hand," he said, grabbing hold of Barty's shirt with his free hand and using it – along with his wand – to back madman into a tree, "cannot say the same."

"Careful, Lestrange," growled Barty.

Octanius let out a genuine chuckle.

"Says the wizard with no wand save for the one digging into his throat," said Octanius. "I'm a breath away from ending you and you are telling me to be careful? I would call you mad but…"

"You never had it in you to kill, Lestrange," Barty hissed.

"Yes, well," mused Octanius, "_Première Famille_ changes a few things. Stay away from my cousin."

Barty sneered before cackling coldly.

"You think you can stop me from getting to my little bell especially when it's the will of the Dark Lords?" he all but yelled.

"That is exactly what I think," replied Octanius, his eyes never leaving Barty, nor did his wand leave the madman's throat.

"You always were a hero around the fair sex, cousin," said a low, tired voice.

Alexis's eyes snapped away from Octanius and Barty to the same part of the tree line Barty had first appeared from. To her surprise, she found a ghost of a man standing there.

Thin and gaunt in the face, the man bore dark hair that hung limply around his face and in front of his familiar green eyes. In frightening realization, Alexis recognized the man from a memory that didn't belong to her.

"Rabastan," said Octanius, his voice calm though Alexis saw his body tense. Alexis could see why too. Despite looking half dead, the Deatheater before them wasn't lacking in intimidation – nor a wand, which he happened to be pointing directly at Octanius. "It has been a long time."

"Indeed," said Rabastan neutrally.

Octanius released Barty and carefully began backing away, not once lowering his wand (though now he continued to look rapidly between Barty and Rabastan). Only now did Barty draw his wand, though Alexis only caught it from the corner of her eye as she was too busy keeping an eye on the older Lestrange.

Rabastan Lestrange seemed to be examining Alexis with a scrupulous eye, as if to memorize exactly what she looked like, before finally locking eyes with the fifteen year old. Alexis stood at her full height when he did before sending him a venomous glare.

"She definitely glares like her mother," comment Rabastan calmly, never breaking eye contact.

"Wait until I hex you," said Alexis, letting her fingers crackle with excess magic as a warning, "then you'll definitely know who my mother is."

"Has her mouth too," sighed Rabastan, unfazed by Alexis's threat.

"Leave her be, cousin," said Octanius, finally positioning himself between both Alexis and the two Death Eaters.

Rabastan's face soured into a sneer worthy of a ghoul with his gaunt face and he broke eye contact with Alexis to send a piercing look Octanius's way.

"You dare tell me what to do?" Rabastan barked in outrage. "You have no power over me."

"Nor you over I," said Octanius, now eyeing both Rabastan and Barty carefully. "You're not the heir anymore, Rabastan, in case you did not realize it. And as acting head, it is my job to protect her, even from you… or has Azkaban made you forget our family law?"

"Don't preach to me," growled Rabastan, taking a step forward. "I know my place. It's you that needs to be reminded of your own."

"I don't particularly care where either of your places are as long as you two stay away from me," said Alexis over Octanius's shoulder, pointing at Barty and Rabastan.

"I think I will have to agree with the lady," said Octanius, slowly backing away until he was next to Alexis again. "Say goodbye to your uncle and his pet, dear."

Alexis wasn't quite sure what was going to happen next. Octanius was slowly moving her away from the two Death Eaters while Barty and Rabastan slowly advanced towards them in return.

"I could take the madman while you take… him," offered Alexis, not exactly sure what to call Rabastan.

Octanius smirked all the while still keeping his eyes locked on the Death Eaters in front of them.

"If it comes to it," he muttered quietly to her in response before adding clearly, "but it shouldn't. You two are going to just let us go, are you not? Let us part ways unfollowed and no alliances you have with your lord will be harmed and my family, our family Rabastan, can remain neutral."

"I would have hoped," said a new voice from the tree line, making Octanius stiffen in front of Alexis like a wooden board, "that after fifteen years, you would have realized how impossible neutral status is in our world, Octanius."

A tall man, taller than even Rabastan, with shoulder length black hair walked out of the shadows of the woods. His face was gaunt, though hidden well by his dark beard that he wore neatly groomed like his hair. The man's eyes were cold and calculating but a fascinating green in color that seemed to freeze Alexis in place when they fell upon her. This was not a man of weak constitution in front of Alexis nor was he a man too weak to lead. This man, despite his ghoulish complexion, was one that demanded respect that thrived on authority and would undoubtedly take what he saw as his own without so much as a finger – or wand – being raised to stop him. This man, Alexis knew without a shadow of a doubt, was Rodolphus Lestrange.

_'And this is exactly why I said not to trust Slytherins!_' huffed Ron.

_'Oh, shut up, ginger_,' grumbled McPherson.

_'Really not the time, you two_,' bemoaned Cedric.

Alexis would have snorted in agreement had she not been trapped under the gaze of the true head of the Lestrange family. Rodolphus Lestrange's eyes seemed to be looking into her very soul. He watched her ever so carefully that Alexis held her breath, afraid that her smallest of movements would give some important detail about her away. Finally she had enough.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," Alexis snapped, though she highly doubted she sounded any more impressive than an annoyed four year old to the man.

"Cousin," started Octanius, warningly.

"You know, I should have expected my day to go like this," said Alexis, baring her cousin no mind. "It's just my luck. First crazy shows up and then…"

Alexis paused, unsure as to what she was supposed to call Rabastan and Rodolphus. After all, technically they were her as much her relatives as Octanius. Nonetheless the Gryffindor delayed in an exact title for them.

It also didn't help that Rodolphus had yet to stop staring at her, putting her on edge.

"Octanius," said Rodolphus, his eyes still never leaving Alexis despite his head turning towards his cousin.

"Please, Rodolphus."

Alexis blinked in surprised. She had never thought it were possible for anyone to make the proud lord that was Octanius beg.

"She's under my protection," whimpered Octanius, sounding very much so like a man fighting a losing battle. He looked tense, as if he was expecting a beating from the older Lestrange. That did not help calm Alexis's nerves at all. "I can't just… please."

"A Lestrange never begs," snapped Rabastan harshly. Octanius visibly cringed, leading to a grand grin to light up Barty's scarred face and an uneasy shift from Alexis.

"Octanius," said Alexis slowly, "what are you-"

"Lordship, my dear cousin," said Octanius so calmly that only his wand hand shaking told Alexis he wasn't calm at all. "The members of a house are loyal to their family head…. I'm only the acting head."

"Octanius," said Alexis. She was growing increasingly nervous and Octanius's refusal to look her direction wasn't helping. "You told me I could trust you. This is me trusting you."

Octanius gave a forced chuckle, sounding extremely pained. At long last he looked at Alexis but not for long. His green eyes met her own for only a fraction of a second before trailing to his own feet, his head bowed like a humble servant. He then returned to looking at the Death Eaters in front of them.

"I told you I wouldn't let you get hurt," whispered Octanius. He still had his wand drawn and on a constant swivel between the two Lestrange brothers and Barty but it was becoming less pronounced. "They would never hurt you."

"Yeah," said Alexis, trying to shrug off Octanius's hand as she took a step back, "but it's not exactly them I'm worried about."

"Cousin," said Octanius, his voice soft and broken. "Do you remember what I told you? The words you would probably never hear leave a Pureblood's mouth ever again?"

Alexis's eyes widened. Octanius's wand hand began to falter.

"You son of –"

"I'm sorry, dear," whispered the defeated Lord, finally releasing his grip from Alexis's arm. Alexis, however, was frozen in disbelief at his betrayal.

"Lower your wand, Octanius," order Rodolphus and Octanius, though reluctant, did as he was told.

Alexis jumped back violently as if she had been burned. Her eyes flickered endlessly between her foes – now four instead of three – as she tried to prepare herself for whatever was to come.

"Time to go home, little bell," sang Barty with a giggle.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," hissed Alexis. "Any of you."

Out of the corner of her eye Alexis saw Rodolphus draw a wand from his sleeve. Instantly she tensed, ready to fight but Rodolphus raised his wand towards Octanius. To Alexis's amazement, Octanius did nothing towards the action but smile a broken smile.

"Not exactly a perfect family reunion, cousin," he joked grimly.

"No," said Rodolphus neutrally. "No it was not. _Obliverate_."

Alexis watched in mute awe as Octanius did nothing to avoid the true Lestrange Lord's spell. The younger of the Lestrange men closed his eyes when the spell hit him before falling forward only to be caught by Rabastan who proceeded to lower him to the ground carefully.

"Well that's no fun," sighed Barty dramatically. "I was really enjoying the crushed look on little Tanius's face."

"Hold your tongue, _Crouch_," snapped Rabastan, immediately wiping the smug look off Barty's face and replacing it with one of fury. "You speak ill of my blood."

Alexis, seeing this as her opportunity to escape as Barty suddenly got in Rabastan's face, took a large step back. She thought to run for it but the moment before she broke out in a sprint a large hand gripped her shoulder.

"While they may be easily distracted, girl, I am not," said Rodolphus sternly, his grip on Alexis's shoulder firm.

Alexis nearly panicked. She had to act fast or else she was going to be in a very sticky situation.

_'Apperate_!' shouted Ron.

Clinging to Ron's idea, Alexis thought fast of somewhere busy enough that she could lose Rodolphus and not be caught apperating. Immediately her mind went to the train station and without so much as a second thought she apperated.

Feeling a tight pull in her naval, Alexis tried hard to focus on the train station's crowded entrance but the sudden squeeze on her shoulder and her inexperience of apperating with a side along - not to mention the fact that she hadn't apperated on her own since arriving at Hogwarts - made it difficult. When she suddenly appeared in her new location, Alexis fell forward landing hitting her right side roughly on something metal but thankfully without Rodolphus holding on to her.

"Impressive," said Rodolphus's voice, making Alexis scramble to her feet in fright. She was barely able to take in the fact that she had apperated onto the actual subway track before she focused all her attention on the Death Eater before her.

"Not many fifteen year olds can apperate," said Rodolphus with only a hint of pleasure in his tone.

Alexis cautiously stepped backwards over the track never letting her eyes leave the Lestrange Family Patriarch.

"Not many fifteen year olds can say they've had a conversation with a Death Eater on a train track either," said Alexis blankly.

Rodolphus's lip gave a shadow of a twitch, the only hint Alexis had seen thus far to say that the man had emotions other than stern or bored.

"And here Bartemius said you were witty."

Alexis shrugged, moving slowly to her left as Rodolphus moved towards his, making the two go in circles.

"What can I say," said Alexis, "you caught me on an off day."

"Hmm," hummed Rodolphus.

Despite having his wand at his side instead of pointed at her, Alexis still felt very uneased by Rodolphus's piercing look. He watched her carefully like a green eye predator watching its prey all while planning the perfect time to strike.

"You look like your mother," Rodolphus finally said after several silent laps around.

"Good eye," said Alexis scathingly.

"You sound like her too," continued Rodolphus, the ghost of a lip twitch returning.

"So I've been told," replied Alexis just as sarcastically.

"Now let us see if you duel like her," finished Rodolphus.

Alexis's eyes barely had a second to widen in surprise before Rodolphus snapped his wand at her. A purple light just narrowly missed her when Alexis dove out of the way. Instead it lit up the stone wall behind her, leaving a bright purple scorch mark.

"The fuck man," muttered Alexis. Immediately she was diving again when a second jinx, this one red, was shot her way.

"Language," said Rodolphus, as if to justify his sudden attack.

"Are you -!" shouted Alexis before mumbling off, "fucking Purebloods. _Expelliarmus_!"

Gracefully Rodolphus moved out of the way of Alexis's charm, an unimpressed look on his face.

"Is that all they've taught you in defense?" he asked close to mockingly.

"You really should not be taunting me right now, buddy," growled Alexis. She was thinking hard, trying to find a way to get help or at the very least far enough away that she could apperate again without the risk of Rodolphus tagging along.

Rodolphus graced Alexis with a ghost smile.

"Alright then," he said before wordlessly waving his wand once more.

"_Protego_!" shouted Alexis before shooting back a jinx of her own.

Rodolphus dodged it flawlessly. Alexis had to admit, despite his half dead look the Lestrange Lord was an excellent duelist. Spell after spell was sent back and forth with Alexis narrowly dodging while Rodolphus barely lifted a finger.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Alexis shouted for perhaps the fifth time and for perhaps the fifth time again Rodolphus dodged it.

"It is rather boring when you use the same spell over and over," said Rodolphus dryly.

Alexis responded back to back with, "_Stupefy! Diffindo! Reducto_! Fuck off!"

Rodolphus dodged all three curses (and sent a strong stinging charm in response to Alexis's outburst) easily.

"If that is all you have," said Rodolphus, sounding close to a disappointed professor, "then I suppose it is time I end this, girl."

Sending a spell wordlessly once more, Rodolphus distracted Alexis just enough that he could charge at her. Alexis, seeing this only milliseconds before Rodolphus could reach her, reacted purely instinctively in response.

"_Crucio_!" cried Alexis, just as Rodolphus was upon her.

In his close quarters to her, the Lestrange Lord had no time to avoid Alexis's last desperate attempt to remain uncaptured. He was hit full on the dark curse, sending him to the ground twitching violently in pain.

Alexis panicked at the sight.

As soon as she realized what she had done, the raven haired girl released her curse. She fell to her knees at the side of the man only minutes ago she was fighting.

"I'm sorry," Alexis bellowed, drawing close to Rodolphus as he gasped for air below her. Carefully, she placed her hand on the twitching form of the man, trying in a vain attempt to ease the pain she had caused.

"I," she stuttered, "I'm so sorry. I didn't – I… oh God."

Rodolphus, his body still shaking in response to Alexis's curse, made no coherent reply to Alexis's blubbering.

"I didn't mean to," Alexis whimpered.

'_Hex_,' said McPherson.

"I swear, I didn't-" continued Alexis.

'_Hex, listen to me_,' said McPherson more urgently.

"Please, I-"

'_Alexis, move!_' bellowed McPherson just as a bright light began to fill Alexis's vision.

The fifteen year old froze. In her panic she hadn't even realized a train was coming despite the shaking of the track around her. However, the loud scrapping noise of the train charging her way was unable to be missed.

Alexis lost all movement in her body. Her eyes widened at the sight of the train and her brain seemed to shut down completely. It looked like the end of-

"Don't move, _Josobelle_," whispered Rodolphus's voice in Alexis's ear just as his arms pulled her against his chest and in his embrace.

"Let me-"

"_Expallesco_," gasped Rodolphus.

Alexis froze at the familiar spell just before the train reached the two of them. She closed her eyes tight as the train passed through them, listening only to the irregular heartbeat of the Death Eater holding her still.

Rodolphus's grip was tight. It did not loosen even the smallest of fractions as the train passed overhead. Yet Alexis found that she did not care. Despite the man's Death Eater status, the amount of relief that washed over Alexis when she discovered him not to be completely maimed from her use of an Unforgivable had been exhausting to say the least. She would not have even noticed that the train had fully passed had Rodolphus not sat up.

At that moment Alexis tried to break away from him but to no avail. Rodolphus had her in a secure grip. His arms remained wrapped around her tightly, but not so tightly as to cause her pain.

"Let me go," Alexis said shakily. Her voice came out barely above a whimper but Alexis failed to care. Both her body and mind were exhausted. She didn't think she could fight much longer.

Looking up at Rodolphus, Alexis did her best to send him a defiant glare, nearly faltering at the look Rodolphus gave her in return. Though he wore no true expression on his face, the Lestrange Lord's eyes held an emotion Alexis was hesitant to name.

For only a moment she would have called the emotion sorrow.

_Pop!_

_Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! _

Alexis snapped her head to the left down the tunnel when she heard voices calling her – familiar voices. Remus and Tonks were the clearest but she was sure she heard the slight Scottish twang of Mr. Diggory as well. The Order was looking for her.

"Goodbye, _Josobelle_," whispered Rodolphus into Alexis's ear, his voice so close that his beard grazed her cheek.

With his words having been said, Rodolphus pulled Alexis to her feet, kissed her ever so chastely on the cheek, stepped back, and apperated away with a loud _Pop!_

"Bloody, fucking hell," cursed Swine just as he and the rest of the Order arrived just in time to see Rodolphus apperate. He then proceeded to go down a long list of curse words Alexis was most certain Mrs. Weasley would not appreciate in the slightest know Swine had said in front of her or any other minor. But somehow Alexis found it safe to assume that the last thing on Swine's mind was the Weasley Matriarch reprimanding him.

It was the last thing Alexis was thinking about as well.

* * *

Well, there you have it! Alexis's first encounter with the Lestrange Brothers/Her (maybe) Uncle and (could be) Dad! Not as exciting or as long as I had originally planned but my time was up. I won't let there be this long of a delay again if I can help it but it will probably be only one update every two weeks until summer. That's just the kind of college I attend, sorry.

Review Responses:

**HazelVex**: lol yes, Barty is back! Though I find a certain lord to be a bit more important in this chapter to be completely honest.

**Raven that flies at night**: We're getting there, but no Bellatrix quite yet. She will be hearing about this encounter soon though. PS Sirius thinks so too.

**mwinter1**: really sorry about the delay!

** 91**: Yeah, really let that cliff hanger hang. No Bellatrix yet though. I'll try to update sooner (maybe in the next few days even)

**Em-x. everlasting**: And here it is! Not quite Bellatrix yet but your questions will eventually be answered. Perhaps even soon. Promise to keep writing!

**gossamermouse101**: The line reminded me of a mixture of Princess Diaries and Lord of the Rings too

**lizy2000**: no thank you for your patience!

**caring16**: the question really is why though

**The Viking Stranger**: You always do enjoy the complicated story parts, don't you? But quite true on what question everyone would ask. You, however, worded it in such a way that it could be a bad joke which had me laughing quite a bit.

**santosedanicaa**: Alexis=cheese now. This is a thing forever. Thank you for giving me several moments of laughter because of your review. Also, my name isn't actually Keith but yeah, missed ya'll too. The Harry POV is already posted in the Chimera Tattoo story.

**Guest**: Hoping you have some sanity left to regain, much love –Keith the Evil Dark Lord

**hmhp**: I'm sorry for your lost and your phone messing up. I'm also sorry in my delayed update. I'm working to make my updates faster. As for Dumbledore being gay, yes I did know and I also feel like his life story would make an excellent spinoff tale

**EmoOwlQueen**: I love Swine all the time (Ron: Really, Keith? Even when he was a right arse? McPherson: She created him, ginger. She made him that way)

**phoenixfelicis07**: I think Harry would listen too, but I'm not the emotionally unstable teenager trying to put her life together like Hex. I'm glad you love Octanius, but I'm curious to hear what your feelings are towards him now, seeing as his trustworthiness has finally been tested. I did post the one in the Chimera Tattoo story so it is up in case you haven't read it. Davis Flint is related to Marcus Flint (Davis is Marcus's uncle). Glad you noticed it was Barty and not Bellatrix by the way but I would have been surprised if you hadn't. You always catch the clues I scatter no matter how small ;)

**RAINBOWNEMESIS**: Nope, its Barty!

**Goddess of Leo**: Well, Swine made it eventually lol. Someone should warn Barty though seeing as your out for his head.

**LyliLovexxxxx**: Tis Barty!

**Guest**: Thank you! You the best **PinkTimelord**!

**Ingridie**: I think its because I have Evil and Dark in my title that I ended it that way…

**Guest**: That's why Hex is so torn with her emotions. All Hex has ever wanted is her mother, her real mother, long before she ever knew who her mother was. And now that she knows that Bellatrix is her mother, she can't just will away her greatest wish like it was nothing. She is trying though, hence the teenager angst

**Guest**: Sorry!

**WheresDaBeef**: updated! Sorry!

**Alexx**: Nope, still alive

**HazelVex** (again): I'm glad you understand. Again, Happy Christmas to you too!

**Goddess of Leo (again)**: glad you liked it!

**lizy2000 (again)**: Hello? Yeah, I couldn't help that one J

** 91 (again)**: and here it is!

**Kaylee13133**: Hope you did well on your exams! It sucked that you had to take one on Saturday but that's life. However, it was Barty not Bellatrix

That's everyone! Please review!

And MERRY CHRISTMAS!

DCF


	26. Firewhiskey is Followed by Cackles

Cool, a chapter warning! Haven't needed one of these in a while.  
WARNING: Underaged drinking, emotional Alexis, somewhat nice Swine, the usual sarcasm and cursing between the two, and the closest thing the two will ever have to bonding. Oh and a special guest

Enjoy!

* * *

5 Chapter 26: Firewhiskey is Followed by Cackles

"Sit," ordered Swine without so much as a glance in Alexis's direction when they entered the empty dining room. He went directly for the whiskey cabinet and pulled out a dusty, old bottle of firewhiskey and a single glass.

Swine had marched Alexis – or rather apperated her – out of the train station and back to the Order Headquarters himself while Remus, Tonks, Amos Diggory, and Mundungus broke up into teams to search for anything that could inform them on what Voldemort was up to. He hadn't said a single word to Alexis the whole time but he had kept a tight grip on her shoulder until they were back inside the Grimmuald Place. Now he stood alone with her in a room with the only thing separating them was a dining table.

"I said sit," repeated Swine, closing the whiskey cabinet carefully.

"I'm not a dog," huffed Alexis. "You can't just-"

"Sit down!" snapped Swine, bringing the bottle and glass down harshly onto the table, his silver eyes glaring fiercely at Alexis.

Alexis did as she was told. However, she glared defiantly at Swine in protest.

"Now," said Swine in a mocking calm voice, standing up straight. He pulled out the bottle's stopper and began pouring a full glass of firewhiskey. When he finished, Swine placed the bottle on the table with the stopper next to it, slid the glass towards Alexis, and sat down across from the green eyed witch.

"What is this?" asked Alexis, eyeing the glass of whiskey dubiously.

"Never seen firewhiskey before?" asked Swine, sounding just as dubious as Alexis had.

Alexis's eyes narrowed.

"I mean, why did you push it towards me?"

"Because it's poor manners not to offer your guest a glass when you're drinking," answered Swine matter-a-factly. "And as it's your fault I'm even touching a bottle so you might as well do me the decency of drinking with me."

"My fault-" started Alexis.

"Yes, your fault," cut in Swine, sounding annoyed with the fact that he had to repeat himself. "Did you really think allowing yourself to be led away to a secluded area perfect for an ambush was a good idea or are you just naturally this stupid?"

"Hey -!"

"Do you even use that brain of yours?" Swine continued, ignoring the insulted look on Alexis's face. "You think it be big with the size of your head or is it that way to make room for your ego?"

"Says the man belittling a teenage girl," scoffed Alexis.

"Did that line ever work for Tom?" shot Swine.

"No, he die before I was even eleven, let alone a teenager," fired back Alexis.

Silence followed. Alexis's throat suddenly became very dry due to the loud silence in the room and apperantly so did Swine's as they both took a sip – Alexis from her glass and Swine straight from the bottle – of firewhiskey.

The liquid burned going down Alexis's throat, which in hindsight Alexis figured she should have expected seeing as it was named firewhiskey. She coughed, letting a small flame escape her lips and a smile to cross Swine's.

"And people drink this?" Alexis choked out, glad that only a puff of smoke left her mouth as her cough lessened.

Swine's smile turned to a chuckle.

"Don't laugh at me, you Mr. Minister's buttmuncher," grumbled Alexis.

"You're not supposed to drink it that fast," he said with a poor accent Alexis found eerily similar to McPherson's. She decided to take a wild stab in the dark.

"Do you always mimic the dead?" Alexis asked ending Swine's amusement instantly. Unfortunately it also led to another awkward pause. "Bottoms up," she grumbled and took another sip of her glass.

"You are the most uncouth person I've ever met," stated Swine simply after his own swig of firewhiskey.

"Likewise," said Alexis bluntly.

Swine smirk.

"What, no yelling?" he asked in mock shock. "No sarcastic comments? No attempts to annoy me or drive me mad? How abnormal. The others might think we're getting along if you keep it up."

"I figured we'd have enough sarcasm from you that I could take a break," dropped Alexis with a fake smile Swine copied.

"You are absolutely unbearable," he said through sharp teeth.

"And you're nauseating," said Alexis sweetly.

"I would throttle Tom to death with how he raised you –" Alexis opened her mouth to speak but Swine continued over her "- I know, I know, had I not already killed him already. Please do fine knew topics of discussion. Our conversations are getting terribly repetitive."

"Should I apologize?" Alexis asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Swine responded with another swig of firewhiskey and a shake of his finger at Alexis.

"You can't apologize for being stupid enough to follow a man out of safety and into an ambush," he said bluntly.

"It was a good idea at the time!" defended Alexis.

"Meeting up with Death Eaters?" asked Swine doubtfully.

"Getting away from Dav," corrected Alexis.

Now it was Swine's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Dav?" he asked very slowly, as if he were talking to a four year old.

Alexis huffed, feeling if she too were talking to four year old. She began explaining, "The summer before third year, Harry and I were exploring Muggle London-"

"You mean the year Sirius escaped the two of you were wondering around Muggle London with the full knowledge that a supposed Death Eater was on the loose and most likely looking for Harry so that he could kill him along with the knowledge that said supposed Death Eater would willingly and without hesitation use magic in front of Muggles to complete said killing?" asked Swine, cutting in.

"We were celebrating Harry's birthday," answered Alexis calmly.

Swine responded with two extra swigs of firewhiskey and, "How the bloody hell have two of fucking survived four and a half year?"

Alexis stared at Swine for a moment before saying very calmly one word in response:

"Magic."

Swine groaned into his hand. He muttered something under his breath but Alexis only heard "Tom", "bring back", and "kill again".

"Continue," sighed Swine, not exactly sounding as if he meant his words.

"Well," said Alexis, "we stopped in a café, the same café you wanted me to meet you in. When we were there though, a group of men starting harassing us so we left. 'cept they followed us and trapped us in an alley. They turned out to be wizards and the guy in charge, the one that had been harassing us in the café, his name was Dav."

"And then what?" asked Swine.

"Octanius showed up and made Dav believe that the two of us were meeting –"

"I meant in the alley," cut in Swine.

"Oh," said Alexis, feeling foolish. "Err, well, Harry and I were going to fight our way out but Sirius showed up and saved us and then…"

"And then?" repeated Swine, motioning impatiently for Alexis to continue.

"Well, I knocked Sirius back into a dumpster so me and Harry could make a run for it," Alexis said shyly.

Swine sighed, sounding rather relieved by the end of Alexis's tale. Alexis looked at him in confusion but Swine only responded with clearing his throat and going on.

"So you ran into this arse again and that's why you left the café with Lestrange?" he asked.

"I seemed like a good idea at the time," Alexis repeated. "At least it was better than staying with someone I knew would attack me."

"Except the café is a Ministry owned business full of fully trained Aurors and other wizards that never would have let such a thing happen in the first place," dropped Swine.

"How was I supposed to know that?" asked Alexis.

"Well, seeing as half the customers were more than likely wearing robes," growled Swine, "it should have been rather obvious."

Another pause. Both wizard and witch took a sip of their firewhiskey.

"I wasn't paying attention to what everyone was wearing," grumbled Alexis, coughing only once this time.

"You weren't paying any attention is more like it," scoffed Swine. "Al would have a field day drilling Constant Vigilance into your head for that."

"Don't remind me," huffed Alexis, crossing her arms over her chest. She felt rather warm at the moment for some reason and dizzy as well.

"Anyways," sighed Swine, sounding very much like he'd rather be anywhere else, "after Lestrange got you out of the café, where did he lead you?"

"He let me lead," said Alexis. "I was just going to go in a circle so you could find me when you realized I wasn't there. There was a path through the park I remembered that looped around so we were walking that way. That's when he… when he cackled."

Alexis shivered, remembering the laughter of one Bartemius Crouch Junior. She looked down at the table trying not to think about the man but he seemed to haunt her mind suddenly.

"It was Barty," Alexis whispered, frightened that if she said the man's name to loud he would show up. "Octanius had been just as surprised as me when we saw him standing there. He had pushed me behind him and everything – we were going to leave too – as fast as we possibly could – but then it wasn't just Barty anymore.

"Rabastan, my supposed uncle showed up too, and Octanius started to get nervous. He didn't seem confident around Rabastan, and I never thought Octanius could be anything but confident. But we were still going to leave, to get away, when my…"

Alexis trailed off. She reached for her glass only to find Swine's hand incasing her own over the glass.

"It's empty," Swine said softly.

Alexis nodded her head, sniffling as she did.

"Am I… Am I crying?" Alexis asked, as she sniffled.

"Yes," replied Swine, who up until now Alexis hadn't realized had moved to her side of the table.

"Why?" asked Alexis.

"Because you're a complete milk drinker and over emotional," answered Swine with his usual tact. However, for whatever reason, Alexis found his dry humor funny for the first time in her life.

"Real ladies killer, aren't you?" she said sarcastically. "Talk your way into any girl's heart, can't ya?"

Swine smiled tenderly in response before asking her to continue.

"Who was the third man?"

"Rodolphus Lestrange," choked Alexis, suddenly breaking down into tears. She wasn't quite sure if she buried her head in Swine's chest with or without his invitation but she found herself there anyways and the man smelt like woods back at her home with McPherson.

"Did he do something to you?" Swine asked quietly, rubbing Alexis's back as she cried. "Did he hurt you?"

"N-no," bubbled Alexis. "I-I hurt him though. I hurt him really, really bad."

"What, hit him in the jewels, did you?" Swine asked, and vaguely Alexis knew he was trying to make her laugh but humor wasn't going to cut it for her.

"I hit him with an Unforgivable," replied Alexis. "I'm a monster just like them…"

She felt Swine stiffen at her words. She knew this was it. Swine was going to tell the rest of the Order that she had used dark magic. He would finally convince them that she was just as bad as her mother. They would stop trusting her. They wouldn't let her be around Harry. They-

"Listen to me."

Alexis looked up, her eyes filled with more tears as her cheeks became stained with a river of her cries. Swine was gripping both of her arms tightly, his silver eyes locked with Alexis's tear-filled green ones.

"Sometimes we do things," Swine said, his eyes never looking away from Alexis, "horrible, terrible things. Sometimes it's because we have to… other times it's because we think we have to. It doesn't change what we did, it doesn't fix it or make it go away, but that guilt your feeling – that horrible, terrible, dreadful remorse you feel eating away at your very core because of what you did – that's what makes you different from the Death Eaters – from Voldemort, from Crouch, your mother. You are human. Not a monster, just a stupid and idiotic but otherwise normal human that can't handle a single glass of firewhiskey or go longer than five minutes without being sarcastic."

_'Oh, like you're one to talk,_' scoffed McPherson, making Alexis smirk despite her distressed state.

"Said the pot to the kettle," muttered Alexis before failing to fight back a full fledge grin.

"Oi, you!" scolded Swine playfully, punching Alexis in the arm. "You better only be smiling because your smashed face or else I will Obliviate what I just said, no questions asked."

"I always knew you liked me," teased Alexis.

Swine groaned, "I swear to Merlin, Jinx –"

"Even gave me my own nickname," giggled Alexis.

"For the love of fucking magic," grumbled Swine. "Why did I think letting a fifteen year old drink was a good idea?"

"Bonding?" suggested Alexis, earning her a scowl.

"Not funny," stated Swine.

"No you're not funny," argued Alexis, sticking out her tongue childishly.

"I think I liked you better in tears," sighed Swine. "Or sober. At least sober you stick with one emotion for longer than ten seconds."

"You're grumpy," laughed Alexis.

Swine looked up at the ceiling with a groan.

"Is this what revenge feels like, Tom?" he complained. "I kill you and the repercussion is dealing with your highly emotional teenaged charge?"

Alexis sobered up (metaphorically, she was still rather effected by her first taste of alcohol) immediately, becoming surprised.

"You can talk to him too?" she asked, astounded.

Swine raised a questioning brow in response.

"Tom," clarified Alexis, "you can talk to Tom too. He's in your head. He's in mine, just like Ron and Cedric. They're all always giving me advice. Tom keeps telling me to trust you even when you're a complete ass – which is a lot of the time, by the way. I think he misses you, and he always says funny facts about you like how you can't bake-"

"Stop."

Alexis stopped without hesitation. Swine wasn't looking at her anymore but Alexis could still see the distant look in his silver/grey eyes.

"I didn't mean to insult your cooking skills-"

"You're drunk," cut in Swine, barely meeting Alexis gaze. "Go to your room and try to get some sleep. I'll tell the Order about your run-in with Barty and the Lestranges but I'll leave out _that_ detail. Just go though."

Not sure what else to do, Alexis climbed to her feet, and nearly fell on her bum doing so.

"Does all alcohol make the world dizzy?" she asked, holding onto the wall to stay up straight.

"Drinking fast makes it worse than normal," said Swine. "Not to mention firewhiskey is… a _bit_ stronger than normal alcohol. So short answer, yes."

"Stairs sound dangerous," whispered Alexis in awe.

"Uh, for fucks sake," cursed Swine, standing up. He grabbed Alexis's arm and pulled out his wand. "If you throw up on my shoes…"

With a loud _CRACK!_ Alexis found herself in her room and extremely nauseated.

"I feel like I'm gonna –"

"I just said, watch the shoes!"

.

Harry was not amused by the vague answers the Order was giving him on his best friend. He had been sitting in the library with Sirius, Remus, and Tonks playing exploding snap for the fifth time that day when Swine had shown up, cursing up a storm and demanding those in the Order who could leave come with him to find Alexis. He had tried to go with them but the Order refused to let him go save for Sirius who had been half way out the door before Mr. Weasley had hastily stunned him.

So Harry had been forced to wait on both Sirius to wake up and for someone to return with his best friend. Mrs. Weasley had not so discretely informed Hermione and the twins of the situation in an attempt to get them to distract him but it only made it worse. He had been on the verge of snapping at Hermione when she asked for the sixth time if Harry wanted to join her in a game of wizard chess and most likely would have had Sirius not woken up in time to tell everyone else to bugger off so he could talk to his godson.

And then of course, after all of the hair pulling anxiety and grumbling about how his best friend was a complete idiot to his godfather – who merely laughed at him - when Swine showed up with Alexis at his heel he hadn't even been allowed to see her. And now, the morning after, she wasn't at breakfast and no one would tell him why.

And Harry was getting very suspicious as to why.

"So where's Hex again?" Harry asked for the seventh time at the table. He narrowed his directly at Swine when he did, as if his best friend's absence for breakfast was all his and his egg and peanut butter toast sandwich's fault. Swine at least did him the decency of looking guilty about it.

"She's uh," said Swine, clearing his throat, "sleeping. Bit exhausted from her run-in with Death Eaters."

"I bet," snorted Fred.

"Think she put any of them in St. Mungo's?" joked George, earning a laugh from everyone at the table save for Swine.

"Wanted criminals don't usually go to St. Mungo's," he said dryly. "Unless they're planning on killing someone."

"But speaking of St. Mungo's," started Sirius, grinning ear to ear like the sly dog he was, "which ward did the put you in last night after the arse chewing you received?"

Swine glared dangerously at the Amungus though Harry noticed Remus looked rather amused.

"Watch it, mutt," warned Swine, looking the most sheepish Harry had ever seen the man.

"I'll have you everyone else here know that I am a pure breed as is my blood," Sirius said far too proudly.

"You still lick your own bal-"

"Carter Van Swine!" snapped Mrs. Weasley. "You are already on thin ice, young man. Do not finish your sentence or so help me!"

Much to everyone at the table's amusement, Swine silenced instantly and stayed that way for the rest of the meal. He only spoke once at the end when Harry asked for a plate to bring Alexis to eat.

"I'd recommend buttered toast and water," he said quickly before heading towards the fireplace in the kitchen, no doubt to go to work.

Though Harry found the suggestion strange, Mrs. Weasley actually did give him toast and water on a tray along with what he could almost be sure was a headache potion. He wanted to ask how the Weasley Matriarch knew if his best friend would need a headache potion but Remus simply told him that it was a good idea. So Harry trucked up the stairs with his tray without another word. He only stopped when he reached Alexis's door, which for the first time – save for this morning – was closed.

"Hex?" Harry called after knocking carefully on the door as to not drop the tray. "You awake?"

His response was a load muffled groan.

"I brought food," he clarified.

Instead of a groan in response he distinctly heard the words "Kreacher" and "door", which were immediately followed by the door opening and revealing a grumbling house elf with a wet rag in his hand.

"Kreacher doesn't like mistress's friend. Doesn't understand why Kreacher has to let him in mistress's room as well. Kreacher takes care of mistress, not this boy."

"Err, hi Kreacher," said Harry awkwardly. "Where's Hex?"

Kreacher simply pointed to Alexis's bed while grumbling insults towards Harry's intelligence. Alexis laid in the center of it, sprawled out with her blanket cocooned around her body.

"Morning, Padfoot," Harry said as he approached her bed nearly cautiously.

He received a response of "Mmphf… Prongs."

"Hungry?" he asked while he placed the tray down next to her on the bed.

Alexis removed the blanket from her face, revealing her black hair in a very wild state and a head nod.

"Starving," she said slowly sitting up.

"What got you looking like the dead?" Harry asked, eyeing his friend cautiously as she nibbled on some toast.

"Being a milk drinker," Alexis grumbled moodily in response.

"Err, only brought water and a headache potion," Harry said apologetically. "No milk, sorry."

Alexis, who immediately chugged said potion the moment Harry told her what it was, replied with, "Swine is a complete asshole and I hope owl droppings fall on his food ruining his lunch."

"A bit harsh," smirked Harry but Alexis looked at him dead serious.

"Prongs, you don't even understand," said Alexis before explaining to Harry in great detail all that happened yesterday starting with her trip to the Ministry to up until Harry knocked on the door.

However, if Alexis had been expecting sympathy from Harry she did not receive it. Instead Harry was trying his best to keep his laughter down.

"So that's why he looked so guilty this morning!" he chuckled. "Mrs. Weasley ripped him a new one last night over letting you drink firewhiskey!"

"Good," said Alexis, pleased to know Swine didn't get away with only vomit on his shoes.

"Sirius was having a field day making fun of him at the table," laughed Harry, clutching his side in his attempts to calm down. "Knowing why makes it three times as hilarious."

Alexis smirked.

"Wish I had seen it," she said. Harry looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"You can, remember?" he said, offering her his hand. "Go ahead."

Alexis hesitated slightly. She had been very careful not to look into anyone's head while at headquarters after Dumbledore had asked her not to. But Harry was offering and, well, it was only to see Swine humbled.

She grabbed Harry's hand, having made up her mind to watch the memory, but the moment she did her hand seized with pain. Harry immediately clenched his forehead near his scar with his free hand, all the while never letting go of Alexis.

_"Again," they hissed, looking with a complete lack of sympathy down at the bloody mess of two men in front of them. "They have not learned their lesson yet, Rodolphus."_

_"Yes, my lord," replied the Lestrange Lord, his wand already pointed forward at the two men. "Get up."_

_Both men struggled to stand but did as they were told with leg shaking only slightly. The taller of the two, his hair dark as Rodolphus, looked in far more pain than the other. Rabastan and Barty both faced Rodolphus ready for his next strike._

_"C-"_

_"My lord," suddenly cut in a smooth, feminine voice as a hand seductively traced Alexis and Harry's shoulder blade. A hooded woman leaned on their arm like a cat bored with her food and by the glimmer of emotion in his usually expressionless eyes, Rodolphus knew he was the food._

_"May I?" _

_Alexis felt herself grin with sinister glee at the woman's desire to cause pain. She wouldn't hold back like Rodolphus. Loyal as he was, Rabastan was still his brother and the Lestrange Lord would only put him in as much pain as he had to._

_Their bone white hand gripped the back of the woman's neck, causing her hood to fall and reveal waves of lush, raven black hair knotted and crazed. They pulled the woman back against them and bent only slightly forward so that their lipless mouth was merely an inch from her ear._

_"Of course, my dear, sweet Bella," they hissed nearly gently, pricking the woman's neck with their nails._

_They only caught a side view of her lips curling up into her trademark grin as they released her and she drew her wand without so much as a hint of hesitation. That was why she was his most faithful. That was why she was the most important._

_With one quick flicker, the woman cursed, "Crucio!"_

_She cackled as the two man screamed._

Alexis screamed with them.

* * *

Tada! Look, look, look! Its Bellatrix! I've been so excited about writing her and her she is, her first true appearance (not including memories) since book one! I fangirled at my own writing right there and I'm not ashamed of it.  
This chapter had a lot even though it was pretty short. We had Swine being an irresponsible adult, we had Hex experiencing what it's like to be an actual teenager, we had Sirius being Sirius which means nothing serious was allowed to happen around him, we had me writing that point solely to say serious three times in a sentence, we had Mama Weasley being Mama Bear, a small amount of Alery, and FREAKING BELLATRIX! Have I mentioned she's my favorite character ever?  
Anyways, hopefully one more chapter before I go back to college. Then we'll have to play the updates by ear but I will be updating!  
Next chapter should be back at Hogwarts and we'll be one step closer to the D.O.M.!

Review Responses:

HazelVex: glad you're so forgiving :P Thanks for the happy Christmas and all the good luck!

Goddess of Leo: my sister laughed at that one too!

Lizy2000: haha that was what I was going for! Thanks!

91: I'm glad you're looking forward to updates!

Kaylee13133: of most definitely. Hex and Bellatrix in the same room will be most entertaining or I expect full college flame reviews from everyone. Sorry your exams were so long! Fanfiction is the go to answer for a break though! It wasn't Bellatrix but she did make a small appearance in this chapter for you!

Raven that flies at night: so much happened but to summarize, Hex met the family minus fear old mum and her 'could-be' father tested her magic.

Kaylee13133: Hex is no Angel but she does hate herself for using the unforgivable even on a Death Eater. Can't say much else though because of fear of spoilers. And you're right, Harry if writing his little head off. Octanius would be another spoiler I'm afraid

Please Review!

DCF


	27. Returning to Hogwarts

Bit of a final filler chapter.

Warning: Ya'll asked for what happens next. YOU did this to Hex, not me. As the saying goes, I wash my hands of this.

* * *

5 Chapter 27: Returning to Hogwarts

Alexis was not having a good week.

First Death Eaters escape Azkaban.

Then a Death Eater tries to earn her guardianship.

_Then_ the other option for her guardianship all but hands her over to three other Death Eaters.

_And then_ she has a vision through Voldemort's eyes of Death Eaters torturing other Death Eaters.

What's next? Two Death Eaters jump out of nowhere and tell her they're her parents?

_'Oh wait,'_ thought Alexis sarcastically, _'Too late.'_

Sighing, she looked over at Harry who was sitting uncomfortably to her right on the living room love seat. Swine and Sirius sat across from them in separate armchairs looking just as uncomfortable. However, Swine looked particularly miffed at the moment, eyeing both Alexis and Harry as if they were strange creatures he was supposed to examine and dissect.

"Tell me again what you saw," said Swine suddenly, leaning forward in his chair.

"Carter, they've told you twice already," groaned Sirius on Alexis and Harry's behalf. "Let them be."

"No," said Swine without so much as a glance in Sirius's direction. "The Order needs to know exactly what the Dark Lord is doing."

"I think it's pretty obvious what he was doing," huffed Sirius. "Torturing his faithful for failing bring Hex to them. He's a sick bastard who –"

"Tortures his followers all the time," cut in Swine. "Why would this one torture have such a high emotion with it in comparison to any other time? What was different?"

"He had Rodolphus doing the torturing," piped in Alexis.

"That's nothing new," dismissed Swine. "The Lestrange brothers' weaknesses were always each other. Being ordered to torture his brother was Rodolphus's punishment."

"Hex's –" started Harry before stopping. "Err, Bellatrix was there. She volunteered to, uh, to torture."

Sirius cleared his throat.

"Also normal," he mumbled, avoiding Alexis's eyes.

"He wanted the two to see it."

Four heads snapped towards the fireplace as it lit up with green flames. Out stepped Severus Snape, cloaked in his usual black robes and looking serious.

"He knows Potter is connected to him now and he's going to use it against the two of them," he stated, taking a graceful seat on the empty couch.

"What are you doing-"

"The headmaster sent me, Black," said Snape clearly feeling superior to Sirius. "Now if you don't mind, silence yourself like the good mutt you are."

"Wow, a total of four seconds before you were at each other's throats," huffed Swine, sounding tired. "This must be a record or something."

"Listen Snivellus-"

"Oh, very mature, Black."

"This is my house-"

"Observation points. How did Gryffindor never win the house cup with this brain of yours?"

"Alright, that one was unnecessary," muttered Swine.

"What can you expect from a Slytherin?" spat Sirius.

"A future outside this house?" suggested Snape.

Sirius looked ready to retort when Alexis stood up.

"Are we done?" she snapped. "Here, let me finish! Harry, you're a Gryffindork. Swine, you're a sarcastic bastard. Sirius, you're a mutt, end of discussion. And Snape secretly wants a hug. No shut up and stay shut up unless you plan on telling us all something beneficial, like, oh, I don't know, why Riddle wanted Harry to see that-that scene!"

And then with a huff, Alexis sat back down next to Harry daring the three adults in the room not to take her seriously. Finally, after a bewildered pause, Snape spoke.

"He wanted Potter _and_ you to see it," corrected Snape.

"But why?" asked Swine, returning to his calculating look only this time using it on Alexis, Harry, and Snape. "Why both?"

"He knows now they are connected," said Snape. "The Dark Lord and Potter that is. He wants to know how well their connection is so he tested it earlier today for that very reason."

"But what does Hex have to do with it?" asked Sirius, earning himself a scowl from Snape.

"Have I not already informed the Order of the Dark Lord's small obsession with Miss Lestrange or do you fail to pay any attention at our meetings?" accused Snape harshly before adding, "And here I thought you wanted to be beneficial when you can't even stay awake when the adults are talking."

"Why you snake," started Sirius, growling dangerously.

"What does the Order plans to do about Harry's connection to Voldemort," cut in Alexis hurriedly to avoid Sirius's wrath, "now that he's learning how to use it against Harry."

"Occlumency," stated Snape plainly.

Both Swine and Sirius looked at the potions professor with surprised expressions.

"Pardon?" said Harry, confused as to what Snape meant.

"For a boy supposedly best friends with a girl capable of using Legilimency you are quite daft, Potter," said Snape rudely.

"What does Hex's mind reading-"

"Legilimency is far more than simple Muggle mind reading, Potter," snapped Snape. Harry had clearly struck a nerve. "The mind is not as simple of a thing to be read like book."

"Well, that's basically what I do," said Alexis. "Sometimes I flip back a few chapters and look at some memories and other times I let some people see the page I'm writing in my own book. As far as I'm concern, book is a good synonym for mind."

Snape responded with a very deadly glare in Alexis direction and, "Hence why I said you were capable and not skilled or even adept. Perhaps novice is even pushing it."

"But what does Legil-what have to do with… that other thing?" cut in Harry before Alexis could make whatever scathing comment he knew she was planning.

"Occlumency is Legilimency's opposite, Potter," growled Snape, sounding annoyed that he had to explain himself. "It is a magical defense of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic but highly effective at defending one's mind."

Snape than turned to Swine and added, "Dumbledore wants them both to learn."

"Both?" said Alexis, Harry, and Sirius together.

"Yes," said Snape, annoyed, "both. Potter and Lestrange will both be learning Occlumency. The headmaster thinks it a good idea and I am here to inform you of just that. You will both be receiving private lessons once a week but you will not tell anybody what you are doing, least of all Dolores Umbridge."

"Who will be teaching us?" asked Harry, still uncertain of what Snape had just said.

"I will be teaching you, Potter," said Snape just as unenthusiastic as Harry looked, "and Swine shall be teaching Lestrange."

It was then Alexis and Swine's turn to be in agreement.

"What!?" the two both shouted outraged.

"Why can't you teach me?" Alexis bemoaned.

"Why can't I teach Potter?" grumbled Swine.

"I am only relaying the headmaster's message," Snape answered shortly. He rose to his feet. "Now, if you excuse me, the headmaster asked to see me when I was done. Unlike some of us, I am actually beneficial to the Order."

Sirius, who had made an attempt to stay quiet after Alexis cut him off mid rant, jumped to his feet at Snape's clear attack.

"Run along then, you Death Eater scum!"

"Oh, do sit do, you mutt," sighed Snape.

Sirius went to retort when Swine cut in, "I'm coming as well. The headmaster and I have some words to share."

Snape, who was completely ignoring Sirius raving about how much of a Death Eater and Slytherin sleaze bag he was, merely shrugged.

"Be my guest," he said nonchalantly before disappearing in green flames. Swine followed seconds afterwards, leaving a ranting Sirius and two disheartened teenagers alone in the living room.

"The greasy bastard," cursed Sirius, kicking the end table in his rant. "I'll show him. I'm not useless. I'm not-"

"Sirius, you're not actually going to do anything, are you?" asked Harry. "Snape was goading you. He's a prat!"

"He thinks I can't do anything," Sirius growled. "He thinks I can't protect my pups, I'll show the bastard."

"Sirius," Alexis started but stopped. Harry had grabbed her arm and motioned for her to watch Sirius as he continued to mutter to himself in his anger. She realized that when she had thought her uncle had been talking to her and Harry he had actually been talking to himself.

"He won't stop me from protecting them," Sirius growled, grabbing the back of the couch tightly and squeezing it in his fist. "I'll protect them."

Alexis and Harry shared extremely worried looks. Sirius continued to fume, paying the two absolutely no mind.

"Sirius?" called Alexis but her uncle made no response to her.

"Bastard thinks I won't do anything to protect them," grumbled Sirius before chuckling. "Well, he's in for a surprise. Even Dumbledore can't stop me from protecting Hex and Harry."

"Sirius?" Harry tried, louder this time when Alexis had failed to gain his attention.

"I'll take the Dark Lord on myself if I have to," Sirius continued on to himself. "Just watch. I'll-"

"Sirius!" Alexis all but screamed, panicking slightly. Thankfully, however, it snapped Sirius out of whatever trance he had been in as he sent Alexis and Harry a confused look.

"Yes, pup?" he asked lifting an eyebrow.

"You're not going to take Snape's insults to heart are you?" asked Harry slowly.

Sirius smirked, looking highly amused.

"Of course not, Harry," he said with a chuckle. "Snivellus is just a bastard – but do me the favor of not telling Molly I called him that. She gets so touchy about us cursing in front of you younger ones."

"Sure," said Harry, earning him a smile from his godfather. Neither Harry nor Alexis could genuinely return it, both suddenly feeling very worried for Sirius's health.

Or… perhaps it was his sanity they were worried about.

.

When the holiday break finally returned, Alexis had never been dreading her return to Hogwarts so much in her life. She wasn't looking forward to having Umbridge's face greet her every morning in the Great Hall nor was she looking forward to her Occlumency lessons with Swine (he had failed at convincing Dumbledore to let him switch students with Snape) every Monday night. More importantly, however, she wasn't looking forward to leaving Sirius.

Since witnessing the Black Lord's strange outburst in the living room that day, Harry and Alexis had been on edge around their favorite and only shared relative. Both Gryffindors had taken to watching him carefully for any sign of what had happened in the living room to return but were thankful to find none.

Alexis had only wished Sirius hadn't been so dismissive of her and Harry's requests that he stay out of trouble while they were gone.

"I'll be fine, you two," he had chuckled in response, completely ignoring the seriousness of the two best friends. "You're the ones we have to worry about, remember?"

However, there was one thing Alexis was looking forward to at Hogwarts and that was spending time with Harry.

Since accepting the fact that she liked her best friend in more than an amicable way, Alexis had been trying her best to spend more time than ever with him. Harry seemed to be on the same wave length as Alexis too, as he seemed always be looking for her as well.

The two never spoke of the kiss in the Common Room, though they did share quite a few smaller scaled ones after New Year's when Harry finally conjured up the courage to kiss her while the two read silently together in the Family Tree Room. Alexis had very much like that moment of surprise when she went from reading about King Lear's tragic death to having herself kissed thoroughly by her best friend. It would have been even better had they not nearly been caught by a drunken Mundungus looking for the loo.

In fact, it would seem every time Alexis and Harry were mid kiss someone would random appear and almost catch the two teenagers in the act. Twice Alexis and Harry were nearly caught by Remus in the library who sent the two – more specifically Harry – very suspicious looks the rest of the day. And Alexis was positive Tonks had caught the two of them – though, Alexis had no idea how or when – as she kept winking at her and Harry with a Cheshire grin worthy of the Black family name. If she didn't know any better, Alexis would have thought that a spell had been casted on the Order so that they would always walk in once she and Harry started to kiss.

Though, to be fair, Alexis was very quick to lose track of time when kissing Harry.

Nonetheless, every time she had to break away from Harry, Alexis's loathed her returning to Hogwarts just a little less for despite Hogwarts having more people it was also much bigger and easier to hide away in.

There was still one problem, however, that remained - Talking about their relationship.

Alexis shuddered involuntarily as she, Harry, Hermione, and the twins trudged their way through snowy streets of Hogsmeade to the castle, having been dropped off in the small wizard community by the Knight Bus. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"Are you alright, Hex?" she asked.

"Just wondering how... how Swine will be teaching me Occlumency without making Umbridge suspicious," Alexis lied, having nearly admitted her true thoughts.

The twins laughed.

"The bugger didn't tell you?" chuckled Fred.

"Oh, you're in for a surprise," snickered George.

"What are you two talking about?" demanded Hermione, clearly just as confused as Alexis.

"Can't say, love," said Fred with a mock tone of remorse.

"He clearly didn't tell the three of you for a reason," added George.

"And who are we-"

"- to tell secrets-"

"- not ours?" the twins finished together.

"Fred and George Weasley, the secret spoilers?" offered Alexis.

"That wasn't even original, Hex," said George.

"How about Fred and George Weasley, the boyfriend and good friend of Hermione Granger?" offered Hermione.

"As much as I like the sound of you announcing our relationship, 'mione," said Fred, throwing an arm over Hermione's shoulder affectionately, "I'm afraid the secret must remain a secret. However, if you would do me the honor of accompanying me to Hogsmeade this Valentines, I could always make up for it."

"Oh, you better," said Hermione in an authoritative tone that was lacking due to the grin on her face.

"I think I'm going to be sick," moaned George dramatically.

"Oi!" huffed Fred. "Bite me, Georgie."

George smirked slyly, "No, that's Granger's job."

Needless to say Alexis and Harry watched in amusement as George took off running with Fred and Hermione right on his heels.

"They're so ridiculous," chuckled Harry, shaking his head. Alexis smiled in agreement.

"Just a bit," she said smirking. Suddenly an idea came to her. "Hey, Prongs?"

"Yes, Padfoot?" replied Harry, shifting his grip on his school trunk.

"Well, I was just thinking," started Alexis, feeling warm in the face, "we could go to Hogsmeade together for Valentines. We could tal-"

"Err," said Harry, cutting Alexis off. "The thing is... I promised Cho..."

"Oh," said Alexis, her inside dropping. "Oh, alright."

"It's just for tea," Harry tried to explain. "I'd rather go with-"

"No, it's alright," said Alexis, feeling beyond foolish. How could she have thought her relationship with Harry had actually changed? Clearly he still only saw her as his best friend... who he now occasionally kissed senseless. That didn't mean anything was different. After all, Lavender kisses a lot of boys and said she wasn't anything more than friends with them. Is that what Harry was to her? A boy she kissed but was just friends with? Alexis wasn't sure but she did know one thing.

Relationships were confusing.

The rest of the walk back to Hogwarts was agonizingly silent. Hermione and the twins rejoined them in the Great Hall, with George almost looking like a winter monster with all the snow he was covered in, and immediately noticed the awkwardness between the two best friends.

"Is... Everything alright?" Hermione asked the two with a worried look on her face.

"Of course," said Alexis. She did not fail to notice the hollowness in her voice and neither did anyone else. "Why wouldn't it?"

"Well," started Fred but whatever he was about to say was cut off by a blur knocking him out of the way so that it could attack Alexis with a hug.

"Hex!" cried Avril, Alexis's newest appendage. "I need your help! Harry's too!"

"Hello to you too," Alexis grumbled halfheartedly, squeezing the petite second year tightly. "What seems to be the problem?"

"It's my brother," explained Avril quickly. "Him and his friends. They -"

"Avril Nott," snapped a familiar voice in a cold manner, "get away from those _things_ this instant."

Alexis turned around, surprised to hear so much malice in the usually calm tone of Theo. However, the look on his face was one that one could only describe as hostile in the way you was looking at Alexis in her friends. He looked... disgusted.

"Theo, mate," started Fred.

"What the hell?" finished George.

"Don't talk to him as if you're his equal, Weasley," growled the cool drawl of Draco Malfoy, joining Theo in his vicious glare at the five Gryffindors surrounding Avril. He looked at Hermione with a look Alexis could only explain as pure disgust before adding, "I didn't think your family could get any lower in the dirt... That is, until you decided to bed a Mudblood."

"Wow," shouted Alexis, putting Avril down and stepping towards her cousin angrily while Harry and George held back a raging Fred. "What the fuck, Draco? That was so not okay."

"But she is," chimed in Pansy, who seemed to appear out of nowhere along with Millie. "Hermione Granger, the Mudblood."

Millie grinned nastily before adding, "If you're trying to sleep your way up to the top, you chose the wrong Pureblood, Granger."

"Not that any other Pureblood would give you the time of day," laughed Pansy.

"You see?" begged Avril to a very shocked Alexis. "Something's wrong with - hey!"

Theo swept Avril up in his arms from behind before silencing the little Gryffindor with a quick spell. He started carrying her over to his fellow Slytherins while muttering, "A good Pureblood lady should be seen and not heard, Avril."

"Says the snob whose best friend is chasing Hex!" snapped George hotly.

Theo merely looked at him and said neutrally, "Someone has to inherit the fortune she stole. Why not Blaise? Besides, he could always have a little fun with her first."

He eyed Alexis just long enough to get the message across.

"You little-" started Harry, reaching for his wand.

He had only partially pulled it out of his sleeve when a familiar, "hem, hem" filled the air followed by, "Detention, Potter."

Alexis turned around like everyone else to find Umbridge standing halfway up the stairs. She looked absolutely smug in her usual pink cardigan, and at her side stood a rather out of place Swine.

"What for?" Harry growled out through clenched teeth.

"Why," said Umbridge, sounding surprised that Harry would ask her such a question, "for drawing your wand on a fellow student unprovoked, of course."

"But he was provoked!" argued Hermione, who Alexis realized looked frighteningly angry. She could see gold flakes in her friend's honey brown eyes. "They-"

"That's not what we saw, now is it, Carter?" asked Umbridge over Hermione's words. She looked up - for he was over a foot taller than the woman and standing a few steps up - at Carter expecting him to agree with her.

And he did with a sharp nod.

"Rather like his father to blame others for his actions," Swine huffed. "I can only assume he's a usual in detention?"

"Oh, very much so," said Umbridge.

"Can't say that I'm surprised," said Swine before finally looking at Alexis. His grey eyes hardened. "Lestrange."

Alexis was almost taken aback by the amount of hate Swine had laced into his voice. It reminded her of when she had first met him. Back then he had wanted nothing more than to lock her up in Azkaban and throw away the key.

"Swine," she shot back with what she could only hope was an equal amount of distain as he had used. It seemed so as he and Umbridge gracefully walked off looking smug.

"Come along, Avril," said Theo, pulling his sister's hand roughly. "You're such a disgrace."

Avril tried to protest, but held no strength in comparison to her older brother who all but dragged her away along with the rest of the Slytherins.

And Alexis and her friends simply watched, completely baffled as to what had just happened.

_'Told you not to trust the Slytherins,_' said Ron.

Alexis only took minor satisfaction to the sound of McPherson abusing the ginger in response.

"Those little," cursed Fred suddenly. Alexis turned to him, surprised to see him tightening his fist around a small piece of scrap paper.

"What?" Alexis asked, curious.

"It's for you," Fred grumbled, handing Alexis the slip of paper. "I'm going to kill them, by the way."

Alexis took the paper from Fred and looked down at it. Six words were written in quick script:

"_Room of Requirements before the feast_," Alexis read quietly to her friends.

"Avril slipped the paper into my pocket when she charged you," huffed Fred, chuckling despite himself. "I taught the little minx that trick."

"Actually, I did," said George proudly.

"It doesn't matter," snapped Harry, impatiently. "Does that mean-"

"Not here, Harry," hushed Hermione.

Harry went to ask why before figuring out his answer on his own. The walls of Hogwarts had ears. Whatever had just happened between them and their Slytherin friends would need to be discussed somewhere less open.

"Tonight then," said Alexis. Her four friends all nodded in silent agreement.

However, Alexis couldn't help but to have an uneasy feeling about the whole situation. She wasn't looking forward to waiting until the evening, especially considering it wasn't even noon yet. She had too many questions now and only a few of them were for her Slytherin friends.

"And what on earth was Swine doing at Hogwarts?" Alexis asked aloud suddenly.

Both of the twins looked over at her darkly.

"Later," whispered Fred as he passed Alexis to Hermione's side. He cast a spell on Hermione's trunk along with his own so that they both followed behind him before throwing a possessive arm around the bookworm. "Come on, 'mione," he murmured softly.

Hermione complied, leaning into the ginger as she walked with him up the stairs.

Alexis, Harry, and George followed behind them moments later, giving the couple space out of respect.

"I hope they have a good excuse," said George, watching his twin lead Hermione up the stairs down the hall. "Because if they had said that about Angelina, I would have been testing out my Muggle fighting again."

"I think Fred would have too had we not stopped him," pointed out Harry.

"How is it only when we're about to fight back that Umbridge shows up?" growled Alexis.

"Oh yeah," chuckled George coldly, "like she hadn't been standing on the stairs waiting for Harry to draw his wand."

Alexis sighed, unfortunately agreeing with George. When they finally reached the Common Room, finding it completely empty save for Hermione and Fred sitting on the couch, she waited a total of five seconds before asking again why Swine was at Hogwarts.

"Fudge is getting even more paranoid, that's why," said Fred moodily.

"Or, at least that's what Carter thinks," added George. "The point is they're getting suspicious of him so now they're keeping him on a tighter leash."

"So he's stuck playing Umbridge's shadow?" asked Harry curiously.

"More or less," said George. "Technically he's been assigned here as Head of Discipline by the Ministry due to the lack of 'discipline' here at the school."

"Which means?" asked Alexis.

"He's in charge of all forms of punishment," explained Fred plainly. "Apparently it was in retaliation to some professors hindering Umbridge's less then ethical punishments."

Alexis casted Harry a look, both knowing full well what Fred was talking about.

"But what happened to not telling us?" asked Hermione, with a curious brow.

"It stopped being funny," said Fred seriously. George huffed in agreement.

A silence fell between the friends only to be broken when the Common Room door swung open. Seconds later Neville entered carrying his trunk. When his eyes fell on Alexis, he dropped his trunk uncaringly next to him.

"Err, hi," said Alexis awkwardly. She felt rather foolish now. Neville had no doubt heard about the Azkaban break out that included his parents' torturers who just so happened to include her mother.

"Are you alright?" Neville asked, completely ignoring Alexis's greeting. "I saw you in the café outside the Ministry, I was there with Gran – she had business with Madame Bones over something or the other – but before I could say hello I saw you leave with Lord Lestrange and then later that day I found out he was attacked by his own cousins and-"

"I'm fine, Neville," said Alexis, touched by the concern in Neville's voice. "Just breathe."

Neville blushed, embarrassed by his outburst.

"So you weren't there when the Lestrange Brothers..."

"Oh, I was," said Alexis failing to keep a scowl off her face. "And they didn't attack Octanius. Rodolphus Lestrange Obliviate him so he couldn't remember all but handing me over to him, his brother, and Crouch."

Neville's eyes widened. His hands tightened into fist.

"She got away, Neville," said Harry. "Luckily."

"But they didn't… hurt you?" asked Neville.

"No, I'm fine, Nev," said Alexis reassuringly. "I even gave Rodolphus a reason to be cautious around me if he ever has the misfortune of running into me again."

Neville laughed at that.

"Now that is something I would have liked to see," he chuckled.

And Alexis had the strangest feeling that Neville wouldn't have answered her differently even if knew what she had done.

.

* * *

So… really not an easy chapter to write guys. I had it all planned out and nearly finished and then I get this lovely text one morning telling me David Bowie passed away and then yesterday we lost our beautiful Potions Professor and just simple could not put my heart into this chapter. I'm sorry guys but these two guys were my heroes growing up. Their passing can destroy a muse pretty fast…

Anyways, I really wanted to have an update done by the 18th, my B-Day, but I'll be lucky if the next update is next weekend with how out of it I am right know. However, it should contain some answers as to why the Slytherins were suddenly being jerks and Alexis and Harry's first Occlumency lesson.

Review Responses:

Guest1: Glad to hear it! Here's more!

HazelVex: I was debating on that scene for that exact reason but then I thought, "Hmm, Hex is 15 and Swine is trying to be more guardianish (now a word) so what would a man that has never raised a kid in his life do while dealing with a teenager that on the worst occasions reminds him of his dead best friend? Probably something stupid enough that he'd immediately regret it and get his butt chewed off by Mrs. Weasley for doing." In other words, Swine made a rash decision due to lack of good judgment. However, there will be more of him now! Now, is it sad that I sang along to you Bellatrix bit? Probably but I feel no shame towards it. I still haven't seen American Horror Story (go figure all my foreign friends are the ones pointing this out to me) but everyone I know says that I would get along great with the psychopaths. That does concern me a bit… but not a lot. How did you feel about Avril in this chapter? She was merely acting the part of a worried second year but hopefully I didn't make her seem to OOC if I did at all. She was simply trying to convince a certain Toad.

mwinter: And here it is!

Guest2: Well, since you unbreakable vowed me, I guess I have no choice but to answer your questions… So… Yes to one of the two; Umbridge will get what's coming to her; I could if I wanted to but probabilities are small though not unlikely; Yes to one of the two; my list of deaths has not and will not change from the one made at the beginning of the series; probably the first one; Yes; and absolutely not because where is the fun in that? Now those are the answers to your questions but as I am an Evil Dark Lord they are not in order so basically you're still going to have to wait to find out. Much love :-D

Guest3: Its called a stupid decision. Swine's actions are never without flaw, especially now that he's trying to help Hex and doesn't have any idea on how to do so. I do agree that I sometimes go a bit over board with Hex's sass and I appreciate you pointing it out. I'll try to make it less annoying without her personality changing too much, however, sass is Hex's way of shielding herself from the world.

Goddess of Leo: *jumps as you curse Bellatrix… then smiles awkwardly as you sigh over Swine/Alexis bonding* lol glad I could bring out the bipolar in you :-D

gossamermouse101: glad to hear your strangely okay with the Lestrange lord *laughs at horrible joke* There will be more of him to come. And yes, Bellatrix has made her first real appearance!

Raven that flies at night: Well, I'm so happy to know I sent you a birthday gift even though I didn't know it was your birthday. I makes me feel pretty awesome to be honest

phoenixfelicis07: (Ch25) 1. You're supposed to be conflicted if it helps 2. Not bad at all! After all, he is married to Bellatrix, spends the most time with her, has the same eyes as Hex… Anyway, he most definitely has a better chance at being Hex's dad then Lockhart of Dumbledore. 3. Just the fact that he was going to hand Hex over to them. It was for his safety if he were questioned and so he wouldn't have to deal with feeling guilty of betraying Hex's trust. More on that later! 4. Lol I can't even begin on that one. 5. I'm glad Octanius made probation. He may or may not redeem himself later just for that *smiles knowingly* (Ch26) Yeah, basically how you should always feel about what Swine is doing. He's always half amusing, half annoying to me anyways. Jinx… Well, my sister pointed out that Swine would be that guy that would nickname Alexis something completely different then what everyone else was calling her simply to be different. I couldn't really disagree with her logic. And now Sirius is overprotective! And so are a few other Order members now that Harry manned up (sort of). More to come soon!

Amy the Guest: Hi Amy! I'm thankful I'm alive too! Hopefully you enjoyed the Alery I gave you in this chapter before I crushed it under my size five foot while cackling. Don't worry, Alery – along with most of your feelings and others – will recover eventually. It wouldn't be much of a story though if everything went smoothly from here though. We have too many loose ends to fill in.

lizy2000: Of course Bellatrix is up to no good! Glad you liked it!

Please Review again! Or just review. I'm not picky

DCF


	28. Memories Unforgotten

That awkward moment when you're on fanfiction responding to all the happy birthday PMs when an upperclassman walks up behind you and sees your penname. That even more awkward moment when said upperclassman reads your fanfiction. That _even_ more awkward moment when said upperclassman then decides to drill you for information as to what is going on between Hex and Harry in front of several other upperclassmen that have no idea what's going on. That _even more_ awkward moment when you remember that you attend a military school…

All and all, an interesting birthday.

Please Enjoy!

* * *

5 Chapter 28: Memories Unforgotten

It wouldn't be uncommon for someone to be envious Draco Malfoy. After all, Draco was a Pureblood, an heir to one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight Families' fortune, rather good looking, and had the beautiful Pansy Parkinson at his side. Not to mention he was the Slytherin Seeker, an amazing Potion maker, and a high quality dueler.

However Blaise could say without hesitation that no one would envy the glare his blonde haired friend was receiving from one half of the Weasley twins across the Room of Requirements. Twin One looked ready to throttle the Malfoy heir despite Theo starting his explanation as to what had gone down in the Great Hall that morning.

"Do you think Fred will strangle him?" whispered Avril from Blaise's left. Both were staying out of the conversation between the two groups at the time being.

"Most definitely," supplied Blaise without a hint of sarcasm despite the comment being completely that. Avril punched his arm in response.

"And what was that for?" asked Blaise, rubbing his arm as if the second year had actually succeeded in hurting him.

"No reason," said Avril with a sweet smile.

Blaise, having grown up with Avril's antics thanks to the fact that he was one of Theo's childhood friends, didn't even bother showing Avril mock annoyance.

"You are lucky you are adorable, _Diavoletto_," said Blaise.

Just as expected, Avril blushed before shouting obscenities as to how she was not adorable, clearly upset she had failed to earn the reaction she had wanted from the Italian Slytherin. Blaise, although silently amused by Avril's reaction, returned his attention to larger group in the room who were still discussing what had happened in the Entrance Hall this morning.

"So you thought the best way to convince the Toad you were on her side was to insult Hermione, my family, and Hex in front of her and her new assistant?" summarized Fred through clenched teeth. "And to protect Zabini from being seen as a blood traitor you spewed a lie saying he was only acting interested in Hex so he wouldn't have to stop being seen with us? Was that really the best you could come up with? I thought Slytherins were cunning!"

"Enough, Fred," hissed Hermione, her arms crossed over her chest. "It was actually a rather smart plan. I doubt anything else would have convinced Umbridge anyway."

"But they-"

"Its fine," cut in Hermione.

"No it isn't," said Theo. Alexis was glad she wasn't the only one to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Theo, what are you –" started Millie but Theo cut her off.

"Our actions were a ruse and a necessary one, yes," continued Theo, "but our insults and words were harsh and unkind. And for that, knowing my fellow Slytherins cannot due to their pride, I apologize for all of us."

Silence was the response. Finally, after three agonizingly long seconds of silence, Hermione spoke.

"Um, apology accepted," she said in a questioning tone.

Draco cleared his throat.

"We also need to discuss the D.A.," he said, getting straight to business.

"You're not going to drop out, are you?" asked Alexis.

"If it comes to that," said Draco, "but as of right now, no. We simply need to explain to the others that we won't be nearly as approachable outside of the meetings."

"Were you ever approachable?" asked Harry dubiously.

"Ha ha," said Millie dryly. "You do know Potter that some of you little D.A. members have taken to greeting us in the hall and trying to have us join them in study groups right? It would that some of your pupils aren't nearly as frightened of the color green as you. I myself have even gotten into the habit of studying Herbology with Longbottom in the library."

Alexis, who could tell by the look on Harry's face that he would most definitely be verifying Millie's statement with Neville, spoke, asking, "So does that mean you want us to tell everyone else to expect the same treatment you gave us this morning?"

"Never to that extreme if we can prevent it," answered Theo.

"It's just that Umbridge will have eyes on us now, with how paranoid the Ministry is getting," added Pansy.

"And this Swine fellow is an Auror," continued Draco. "He's the Minister's right hand man in fact, so he'll be reporting directly to – why are you all looking at each other like you know something we don't?"

Alexis, who like the rest of her housemates had most definitely been sharing a knowing look between them, answered.

"Err, well, Swine may actually be more of help to us then a hindrance," she said vaguely.

"What the heck does that mean?" demanded Millie.

"Just trust me on this," said Alexis. "That's all I can ask."

Draco, after a brief pause, nodded his head, answering for the Slytherins as a whole.

"Fine," he said. "But don't think I like not knowing what is going on, Alexis. We aren't your enemies, despite what we have Umbridge thinking. And yes, that includes you too, Potter."

Harry, who looked momentarily surprised by Draco's words, simply nodded in agreement. Alexis smiled, happy that she still had her friends despite their now incognito status.

"Finally, things are looking up," said Alexis with a sigh in relief.

.

"Why did you have to jinx us?" grumbled Harry as he along with Alexis and Hermione made their way from to Defense Against the Dark Arts class the next day.

Alexis's eye twitched with annoyance as the students around them openly whispered and pointed at the trio. Harry looked just as peeved. Even Hermione was getting annoyed, and twice growled at a group of students on the stairs she caught staring at them. However, it did not cease the whispers.

"Azkaban prisoners escaped-"

"-bet Potter had to go in hiding over the break-"

"-can you believe he's still associating with _her-_"

"-her parents killed-"

"-and tortured-"

"-dangerous-"

"-can't be trusted."

Alexis only let out a loud sigh in response. The whispering had been an all-day occurrence although it was not as grand as it had been the night of the Return Feast. It would seem that by the end of the break every student of wizard origin had heard of the Azkaban breakout and those of Muggle heritage were quickly informed as well.

Needless to say, the staring had almost been as loud as the whispers.

It was just like the beginning of the year all over again only this time Alexis was relieved to find the whispers less hostile towards her and Harry and more curious… Well, for Harry anyways. She was quite sure a large number of her fellow students thought she was a Death Eater in training. However, Alexis could deal with that fact considering even her woes didn't outweigh the doubt growing toward the Ministry.

Cornelius Fudge's regime as Minister, although only in the most secure of corners to avoid the wrath of Umbridge, was being question more and more. His self-given First Order of Merlin, not to mention the mass Azkaban breakout only two years after the first breakout, were raising more and more questions towards his competence. It would seem to Alexis that the Minister was finally on the receiving of the negative gossip and Alexis reveled in that alone.

Of course, Alexis still wished that had done something to end the self-righteousness Umbridge seemed to have. As far as Alexis was concerned, the toad looking professor was campaigning her own crusade against Alexis and Harry's enjoyment of Hogwarts.

And Alexis was only even more confident that this was the case when she and her friends walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom that afternoon to find a smug Umbridge standing at the front of the class with Swine.

"Good afternoon, class," said Umbridge in her usual high pitch girlish voice.

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," was mumbled in reply.

Umbridge, who had long since stopped appearing to notice her class's complete lack of enthusiasm smiled a sharp-tooth smile as the last of Alexis's classmates took their seats.

"I have a guest today that I'm sure you are all very excited to meet," she said sweetly before gesturing towards Swine.

Swine stood tall on Umbridge's left looking every inch the professional Auror the Ministry expected him to be save for his grey eyes that Alexis noticed all but screamed he would rather be anywhere else. He nodded politely to Umbridge before taking a step forward.

"This is Auror Carter V. Swine, boys and girls," continued Umbridge, her sweet smile only growing in size when Swine kept his professionalism and simply nodded to the class in response. "Say hello."

A chorus of hellos followed before Umbridge continued talking once more.

"Auror Swine, as you all remember from the feast last night," said Umbridge with a small giggle that made Alexis shift uncomfortably in her seat, "is here on the behalf of the Minister himself to serve as the school's new Head of Discipline. He is a very astounding wizard, an Order of Merlin First Class recipient, and has spent the last four years serving as the Minister's very own Sergeant in Arms. You will show him the up most respect as he may very likely be the next Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Then Umbridge, glancing around the class with a satisfied expression, looked back at Swine with her pointed teeth shining.

"Auror Swine, do you have anything you would like to say to the class?" she asked, sounding very much like she already knew the answer to her own question.

Alexis wasn't expecting Swine to say anything. After all, at the feast last night, when Professor Dumbledore had introduced him, Swine had simply nodded in response. However, Swine did not disappointed Umbridge and did in fact turn to the class to share his thoughts.

"Good morning," he said curtly.

Alexis didn't even bother joining her classmates in their halfhearted response. Swine, like Umbridge, ignored the lack of enthusiasm.

"As many of you already know, I have been assigned to Hogwarts," continued Swine, his words crisp and cold, "due to the lack of discipline being present. Professor Umbridge herself has informed me of particular hellions running about. I can assure you, this will no longer be the case. I am here to ensure order amongst the students. Rules will be followed or discipline, _strict_ discipline, will be dealt. Do I make myself clear?"

Much to Alexis's dismay, she had to admit Swine looked the part of a rather imposing figure with how he stood in the front of the class. His brown hair was pulled back in its usual ponytail without so much as a wisp out of place making his already narrowed grey eyes look three times as sharp and deadly. He wore dark toned Auror robes under a large, black trench coat like robe similar to the one Alexis always saw Moody wearing. The scowl on his lips and the way his eyes scanned the room only seemed to seal the deal.

"I said," Swine all but growled, a flicker of impatience appearing on his face, "do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," hurried the class in response, Alexis included. She would never admit it openly, but Swine had done an excellent job at intimating her and her classmates.

"Good," said Swine, gracing the class with a hint at a smug smile.

_'__Merlin help us, he's getting smug_,' groaned McPherson, the distraught in his voice sounding rather convincing.

"Now then," said Umbridge, she too sounding smug. It was almost as if the woman thought she had won a battle or something. "Auror Swine shall be sitting in on this class for the day so let us all be on our best behavior."

Umbridge let out a girlish giggle at that before smiling triumphantly in Alexis and Harry's direction. It took all Alexis had not to crush the toad woman's good mood. Instead, Alexis sent Harry a glance before opening up her textbook to the next chapter. Just like the chapter and the morning beforehand, it was going to be a long afternoon.

.

By some miracle Alexis made it to the end of the day without strangling anyone – or more specifically Umbridge. The Ministry worker was so convinced she had the upper hand now with Swine that she hadn't once stopped finding a time to rub it in Alexis's face. It shouldn't have been so bad, especially considering Alexis knew Swine was actually a part of the Order, but something about seeing Umbridge so pleased irked her to no end.

Nonetheless, when it came time to attend her Occlumency with Swine that night, Alexis actually began debating on which she would rather suffer with: a smug Umbridge taunting her or a sarcastic Swine reading through her mind.

Both seemed rather dreadful.

"I thought you'd never show," said Swine when Alexis finally arrived late that night.

Unlike Harry, she had not been able to make up an excuse for her lessons despite suggesting blaming them on detentions. Swine had been convinced however that would not be believable enough and so Alexis had to use Harry's Invisibility Cloak every night instead.

"My apologies, Auror Swine," replied Alexis scathingly. "I don't think you made yourself clear."

"Cheeky," smirked Swine, crossing his arms.

"So I've been told," added Alexis shortly. "Remind me again why I have to sneak around just for these stupid lessons. Why couldn't you just say I had detention with you?"

"You think detention would have stopped Umbridge from waltzing in here?" asked Swine in mock disbelief. "The woman would march straight to my office if she knew I had you in detention."

"Why?" asked Alexis.

"To watch and make sure you suffered accordingly," answered Swine simply. "She is, after all, a sadist with a strong dislike for you and –"

"- and clear interest in you?" offered Alexis innocently.

Swine all but sneered at her.

"That," he said dangerously, "is not funny."

"But it's so true," said Alexis, grinning widely.

_'__Oh, how I enjoy annoying you_,' Alexis thought proudly. She could hear McPherson and the others snort in agreement.

"I will vomit on you," stated Swine.

"But haven't you seen the way she looks at you?" asked Alexis, ignoring the growing scowl on Swine's face. Then, in a freakishly high pitched voice that could only be used to mock Umbridge, she added, "_Auror Swine is here at the request of the Minister himself. You will show him the upmost respect._"

"Are you done?" asked Swine, looking far from amused unlike Alexis.

"Hardly," said Alexis.

"Then should I bring up the way you and Harry seem to practically ogle each other all the time?" offered Swine.

Alexis wisely shut up, very displeased with the triumphant smirk that crawled onto Swine's face.

"Now then," said Swine, still rather smug, "you know why we're here. I need to teach you Occlumency."

"Yeah, why is that again?" Alexis asked as the blush that had taken to her cheeks due to Swine's earlier comment finally faded. "Harry's the one with the connection to Riddle. I've just made a bad habit of being in his mind whenever he gets a vision."

"Exactly," said Swine. "You use your Legilimency unsparingly. Reading someone's mind is the same as normal people reading body language to you. Tom raised you on that type of magic, which means you've spent practically your whole life using it every day."

"Not every day," muttered Alexis.

"Every day," repeated Swine. "Legilimency is a form of magic that opens up minds while Occlumency closes minds. They are complete opposites."

"But that doesn't mean I use Legilimency every day," argued Alexis.

"It does," corrected Swine, "because when I say Legilimency opens minds, I'm including your own mind as well, Jinx."

Alexis, who had almost snapped at Swine in response for him calling her Jinx again, blinked wide in surprise at his words.

"Are you telling me I've been shouting my thoughts for the world to hear every day of my life?" Alexis asked in a concerned tone.

"More or less," said Swine, failing to see how utterly mortified Alexis had just become. "But only those with a decent amount of Legilimency would have been able to tell. And you don't have to look that traumatized, Jinx. You don't shout all your thoughts, just a large majority. Why else would Snape always know when you were about to do something ridiculously stupid in his class, or Dumbledore trust you so easily? It's because they could hear the truth in your own thoughts."

"And that's supposed to make it less traumatizing?" Alexis asked scathingly.

"Absolutely not," answered Swine. "Your open mind is also what made so easy for Tom Riddle's diary to control you."

"But what about this!" said Alexis. She pulled back her left arm sleeve and summoned her Memory tattoo to her now bare arm. "This is supposed to help me prevent others from using Legilimency on me!"

Swine looked momentarily surprised at the lazy Chimera running about on Alexis's arm before staring at it scrupulously.

"Why is it so dark?" he asked, taking hold of Alexis's arm by the wrist to get a better view. "It's not supposed to be this dark."

"I've had a lot of bad memories," answered Alexis, suddenly feeling uncomfortable by the way Swine was examining her arm.

"So did Tom and I," answered Swine distractedly. "That doesn't explain this. If anything, the beast's shadow should be bigger, not it's coloring. The whole thing is nearly ten shades darker than it should be."

"And how would you know what it's supposed to look like?" asked Alexis, pulling her arm away from Swine rudely.

Swine just gave her a look that said, "Really?" before gesturing to his own arm. A memory tattoo very similar to Alexis's suddenly ran out from under his shirt sleeve and onto his bare arm. It was a grand Chimera all but identical to the one Alexis remembered McPherson having when he had been alive. It was also, in fact, several degrees lighter than Alexis's.

"How did you-?" started Alexis.

"I helped make the spell, Jinx," said Swine, answering the question Alexis was going to ask. "Tom and I were more than just best friends you know."

"Yeah, you were also married," muttered Alexis.

"So when I killed Tom it was actually just a lover's quarrel?" asked Swine, ignoring Alexis's clear jab. "How very Othello of me. Shakespeare would be proud and I'm sure Avril would love to hear this analogue."

"Yeah, also, what's up with you knowing Avril?" asked Alexis. "And I'd like to point out that you didn't deny my accusation."

"She has an annoying, you-will-be-my-friend-whether-you-like-it-or-not personality so of course I know the little imp," answered Swine dismissively. "And I would like to point out you're stalling."

"Still didn't confirm or deny," grumbled Alexis.

"Right, I'm going to try breaking into your mind now," said Swine.

"Now changing the subject," pointed out Alexis.

"Let's see how good you are at resisting now that you know your mind is open," continued Swine, blatantly ignoring Alexis now as he drew his wand.

"How ever will we be friends if we can't chat about the important men in our lives," asked Alexis sarcastically, although she strengthen her stance with anticipation.

Swine suddenly stopped mid wand wave. He looked at Alexis with a thoughtful expression before smirking in amusement.

"That technically makes me your foster mother, right?" he pointed out.

Alexis's jaw dropped, having been taken completely by surprise. When she was finally capable of stuttering a remark, however, Swine had already trained his wand on her.

"_Legilimens_!"

Swine caught Alexis completely unprepared. She stumbled backwards as a firm force pressed against her mind, breaking through the meager defenses Alexis had hastily put up with little to no effort. It would seem that in no order what so ever memories started racing in front of her.

She was five, standing on McPherson's feet as he taught her how to dance to the Eagles, both of their laughter mixing in effortlessly with the music… She was in first year again, watching in complete fascination as Norberta was hatched on the table in Hagrid's hut… McPherson was cackling up a storm as she tried to wipe the soot off her face from another failed attempt at using a wand but she only succeeded in smearing it… she was running around the boat house with Harry, laughing as Grim chased them playfully without a worry in the world… she and Harry were reading in the Family Tree room on New Year's when Harry had taken her book out of her hands suddenly and thrown it across the room. Before she could even protest he was in front of her, his hands caressing her cheeks…

_'__Stop,_' thought Alexis, as the Harry of her memory lifted her face up towards his own. _'__STOP!'_

She finally stumbled backwards far enough to run into Swine's office door. Alexis's memories had ceased flying across her mind and instead she found herself looking at a disheveled Swine climbing to his feet while spewing a few choice words.

"What's with you and the mini hurricane every time you don't get your way?" he scoffed, dusting his dark robes off before finding it a lost cause and removing them entirely so that he simply stood in plan muggle attire. He tossed his dark robes on the couch in his office where his trench coat already laid. Alexis noticed that the rest of his office now looked rather messy unlike it had when she had first entered.

"I did that?" Alexis asked, taking in the mess around her. It was mostly scattered papers but there was a vase of flowers shattered on the floor. Swine quickly fixed it with a small repairing spell.

"Yes," answered Swine shortly. "If you haven't noticed, you have a tendency of making a mess when things don't go your way."

McPherson snorted in agreement at that. Alexis made a point to ignore him.

"I got you out of my mind didn't I?" she bit with clear irritation.

"Yes, but not fast enough," said Swine. He then added, with a shrug, "And I had been taking it easy on you."

Alexis scuffed at that making Swine smirk.

"Think I'm lying, Jinx?" he challenged.

"Don't call me that," said Alexis. "And yes, yes I do."

"Fair enough," said Swine before snapping his wand at Alexis, "_Legilimens_!"

Viktor was smirking at her despite the melted gold from the dragon he had just defeated fusing in his skin… Cedric was protecting her from Moody before they knew he wasn't a threat… Draco was showing her around the Malfoy Manor for the first time… Harry was blushing after Alexis had kissed him under the mistletoe their first year… She saw her mother and the man with no true face smiling proudly at her out of an enchanted mirror… Snape was carrying her to the infirmary after facing Quirrell with Harry… Lucius was smiling down at her as he kindly fixed her form in a proper Pureblood waltz.

'_No,_' she thought, trying to shake the once happy memory away. Lucius let out a laugh genuine and rich with mirth as she asked to try leading the dance. '_Not him. I can't stand him._'

Cedric's body was motionless a few feet away from were Lucius held her still, silently healing her as Harry withered in pain on the ground… Lucius was looking at her pleadingly, begging her to let him speak without asking her…

'_I said NO!_'

Alexis smacked her head against the back of the office door as she pulled herself free from her memories.

Swine, of course, was cursing.

"Again with breaking the vase?" he huffed with clear annoyance. "What did the flowers ever do to you?"

Alexis just took a deep breath instead of answering the Auror. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing. She heard Swine repair the vase again before he grew quiet.

"He really broke your trust didn't he," Swine finally said after a moment of silence.

Alexis's eyes snapped open. Swine's words hadn't been a question but a statement. Nonetheless, Alexis answered him.

"Yes," she said, "yes he did."

"If you want I could kill him," said Swine so casually Alexis couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. Seeing this, Swine added, "It's not like it would be the first time I killed someone. After all, I killed my best friend, I think I can handle a Death Eater."

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"You're not funny," she scoffed rubbing her head as she quickly began gaining a headache.

"I believe that's been established already," said Swine dismissively. "My humor is about as good as your Occlumency."

"At least I'm trying!" Alexis shot back hotly.

"Trying won't save you!" said Swine sharply.

"Then what will?" growled Alexis. "You're not exactly teaching me anything!"

Swine let out a frustrated huff before pinching his nose. He seemed to be mumbling to himself before finally looking up at Alexis.

"You need to clear your mind," said Swine in a clearly forced voice of calmness. "Don't feel anything, no emotions."

"Just bitter sarcasm?" offered Alexis.

"Yes," said Swine, surprising Alexis. "Sarcasm is fine. Just no anger, no happiness, and no sorrow."

Alexis took a deep breath and after closing her eyes once more breathed out. She slowly began clearing her mind.

"When you're done, discipline your mind into thinking of nothing," added Swine when Alexis kept her eyes closed. "Imagine a wall protecting all of your secrets and even your most miniscule of memories. However, if the wall does begin to fall, focus on one memory and only one memory. Lock whoever tries to steal your thoughts with that one memory alone, alright?"

"And how am I supposed to imagine a wall protecting my thoughts if I'm not supposed to think of anything?" asked Alexis hotly, suddenly growing frustrated with everything Swine said.

Swine simply smirked.

"That's the tricky part, Jinx. _Legilimens!_"

Alexis closed her eyes. At first nothing happened but suddenly her thoughts began to flutter about once more and her memories began to swim through her mind.

Ron was dead in front of her but she was convinced he was only unconscious… She had knocked Harry's uncle onto his bum when he had demanded Harry fix his now balloon-like sister… McPherson was kissing her forehead goodnight after tucking her in… She was crying into Moody's shoulder over an unconscious Rita Skeeter unaware that Moody was actually Barty… Remus was apologizing for not telling her about her mother earlier… Tom Riddle's reply shown visibly in her new diary…

Alexis suddenly found herself locked on the memory of her second year. It began to consume her.

Tom Riddle was waking her up in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, her hands covered in blood… She was watching his memory talking to Headmaster Dippet about staying at Hogwarts over the summer break… He was in her dormitory, standing by her bed and looking as real as Alexis herself. He touched her leg just to show her that he could before leaning forward and kissing her cheek ever so softly while whispering in her ear, _That's my good girl_… Tom Riddle had her in an unwanted embrace but she couldn't move her body. She was terrified… He smiling possessively down at her, running his hand through her long hair affectionately, his head resting on her shoulder as he held her still. _You want to forget about them. Remember only me, just me_… She struggled once more to break away from him as he spun her around in a waltz. The eerie surrounding of the Chamber of Secrets along with the strange coldness in his laughter chilled her to the bone… _I've become quite attached to you, my dear_… His apology sounded so genuine before he kissed her forehead tenderly… _please understand, I must return_… Her vision was fading as he lowered her on to the cold floor meant to be her final resting place…

"Please," whimpered Alexis aloud. "Please, stop…"

She suddenly found herself staring up at a bare stone ceiling and lying on something far too soft to be the stone floor of Swine's office. Her head was resting on something that felt distinctively like a pillow. She slowly sat up, causing a thick crimson blanket to roll off of her just to confirm she had been correct in her guess and to discover that she had been tucked in bed.

The only problem was Alexis had no idea whose bed she had been tucked into.

Cautiously, Alexis rose to her feet. She was glad that she could stand without shaking before taking a scrupulous look around the unfamiliar room she now found herself in. The walls were mostly bare save for one that was completely covered by a full bookcase and another that had a grand window that showed a starry night. The rest of the room looked rather chaotic with boxes and stacks of books that failed to fit on the bookcase scattered about. On the wall opposite to the window was a large wooden door.

"Might as well," thought Alexis after only briefly debating on whether or not she should exit the room.

Alexis opened the door with caution, letting it open fully before stepping out of the strange bedroom she had woken in. She then found herself once more in Swine's office only slightly more organized then it had been last night thanks to her. Glancing around, she started walking farther into the room hoping to find Swine somewhere. It wasn't however until she made it to the other side of the room did she find the Auror.

Swine was lying on his back on the couch, his left arm dangling towards the ground with his wand lazily in his hand, fast asleep. It had surprised Alexis to find him there when she turned around – having missed seeing him earlier due to the couch's back facing the bedroom door – but not as much as how peaceful the man looked in his sleep bewildered her. Swine looked years younger, or rather, Alexis thought, actually looked his age. He snored near-silently, blowing the few strands that had escaped his still tight up hair into the air and out of his face with ever outtake of breath while his right hand was propped under his head as a pillow.

_'__Does anyone else find it weird how peaceful he's sleeping?' _asked Ron.

_'__What do you mean?' _said Cedric, unsure where Ron was going as much as Alexis_._

_'__Well, he did say it himself, didn't he?_' said Ron._ '__He's a murderer remember?'_

_'__He's an Auror, ginger,' _corrected McPherson coolly_. 'There's a difference.'_

_'__cept he murdered you, didn't he?'_

"Shut up," chastised Alexis aloud but the moment she did she regretted it. Swine was on his feet in a mere blink of an eye, his wand trained directly at Alexis.

It took a full two seconds for Swine's grey eyes to unfog from sleep so he'd realize Alexis was in front of him and another half second before he lowered his wand.

"You're awake."

It was a simple statement that held no emotion nor sarcasm in it at all, a pure fact and nothing more. Being such, Alexis didn't know how to respond as she still wasn't used to Swine being anything other than extremely sarcastic with her or hell bent at ruining her life. Luckily, however, Swine spoke on.

"The last attempt at shielding your mind went very poorly," he began. Alexis could only scoff at the understatement. "You were doing well at first but your walls slipped. I thought you were going to get me stuck in a loop when you trapped yourself, causing yourself to pass out."

"I what?" Alexis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You did exactly what I told you to do," clarified Swine although it did nothing to help Alexis understand what he meant. If anything it just confused her more. Swine must have figured this out by the look Alexis wore on her face because he sighed before starting again.

"I told you if all else fails, focus on one particular memory and you did," he said slowly, and Alexis could tell he was trying his very best to be patient with her. "But I should have told you to focus on a less powerful memory. The memory, Tom Riddle, had too strong of an emotional impact on your life so you locked your conscious inside it and you weren't able to break out until I released the spell."

"But I didn't mean to think about focus on Tom Riddle," started Alexis. "It just happened."

"And that's why you're here," said Swine, again sounding patient. "Occlumency will help you prevent that from happening again as soon as you learn to build walls around your thoughts. A good thing too. I don't much like sleeping on the couch when I have a perfectly good bed."

"So why didn't you just bring me to the Hospital Wing?" asked Alexis.

"And raise the question as to why I was carrying an under aged and completely unconscious witch out of my office after curfew on my first day on the job?"

Alexis was not exactly sure how to respond to that comment so she ignored it.

"How much did you see?" Alexis asked. "Of my memories, how much did you see when you were in my head?"

Swine was silent for a long time and then, "All of it."

Alexis's mouth went dry. Once more, she didn't know what to say in response.

"Jinx, this diary," started Swine after a pregnant pause had passed between them, "it's the one Snape mentioned the Dark Lord-"

"Riddle," corrected Alexis. "Tom Riddle."

"Tom Riddle," Swine said, starting again. "He was interested in the diary that possessed you. He was the diary."

"It was a memory of his younger self," said Alexis but Swine just shook his head.

"Memories can't come to life," he said approaching her. "Memories can't touch and feel and do what he did to you. That wasn't a memory. That was something much darker. To be dramatic, I would willingly say it was something evil… and it got a hold of you."

Alexis suddenly felt rather subconscious with how Swine was look at her. She really wished the man had stayed over by the couch and hadn't drawn so close to her. But he had and now he stood only a foot away from her with his grey eyes staring at her intently.

Alexis didn't know what to do. She could only imagine what Swine was thinking after the conclusion he had just made. He probably thought she had been tainted by Riddle, that his possession had made her dark as well – evil as he had said.

Of course, he wouldn't have been Swine if he hadn't surprised her with his next action.

He placed a hand on each of her shoulders gently and looked down at her with an expression Alexis sometimes forgot Swine was capable of showing: compassion.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently.

Alexis was completely stunned. No one had asked her if she wanted to talk about second year. Of course she had told Harry her possession she had never done so in detail or any farther then explaining as to how she had ended up in the Chamber of Secrets. He had never asked why she had written in the diary in the first place or what had inspired her to continue doing so, and Alexis hadn't expected him to. It wasn't something he wanted to know, nor needed. Alexis knew that all it would have done was hurt her best friend knowing the kind of emotional pain the diary had caused her… the emptiness…

"Yes," Alexis answered in a voice that could only be described as a timid whisper. "Yes I want to talk about it."

And Swine, much to Alexis's never ending amazement, listened.

.

* * *

Yeah, more Hex and Swine bonding! They're beginning quite the odd friendship if I do say so myself. I really have big plans for that in later chapters and the next two book as well so be expecting more of it. Hope at least some of you liked the throwback to second year. It was one of my favorite books to write because of the image I had of Riddle and Hex's relationship. It was a very traumatizing one for Hex and though she doesn't ever talk about it except for in snide comments it really did affect her emotionally. Now that someone is willing to listen to her talk about what happen, the whole detail that is, she's going to be feeling a lot better and unknowingly a lot friendlier to a certain best friend killing Auror.

Anyways, back at the top, yes the Slytherins are only acting like jerks to keep Umbridge on their side. They're Slytherin and that's just what they do.

Umbridge is beyond thrilled to have Swine working at Hogwarts with her, take that as you like, and seeing her in such a mood is dampering Hex's despite Hex knowing Swine is on her side technically. She just doesn't enjoy a happy Umbridge.

Totally could not resist the urge to write a badass Auror Swine scene. It was simply impossible for me to miss the opportunity. And yes, Swine knows Avril as I mentioned above. And yes, I deliberately made Swine not answer Alexis's questions on his and McPherson's relationship. And yes, it's because I'm evil.

Lastly, I made an attempt at explaining in more detail the working of Legilimency and Occlumency this chapter but purposely did not go into too much. More on that later though.

Again, hope you enjoyed the throwbacks in Alexis's life that appeared this chapter. More on those later as well.

Review Responses:

** 91**: Thank you. I miss them both too as well as Frey from the Eagles.

**gossamermouse101**: Harry has asked you keep your hands to yourself *hands restraining order* I miss Alan Rickman too.

HazelVex: I'm glad I did Avril justice last chapter, please let me know if I failed to do so this chapter though!

**AmyRoxx123**: Look, house elf! A new reviewer! *house elf looks before sniffing rudely and walking away* Well, alright then… I appreciate your idea. There will be more comical relief from McPherson, ginger, and Cedric soon. (Ron: not you too! I have a name! McPherson: shut up, ginger. Cedric: *sighs) Thanks for the review and I hope you had a good New Year too!

**mwinter1**: and here it is!

**phoenixfelicis07**: yes, basically Harry and Snape's lessons will be going the same as cannon, you are correct there. Also, you should be worried about Sirius's sanity as he is a Black but more on that later #spoilers. Wow, okay, never using a # again. I do have plans for the two-way mirror later so I haven't forgotten it but it won't be appearing any time soon. As for Harry and Cho's relationship, do remember we're only seeing this from Hex's side. I am glad you enjoyed the secret snogging though. I thought you would. More on the Slytherins to come later though, mostly in the next chapter actually if all goes according to plan.

**Raven that flies at night: **I still forget that he's gone and when I finally do remember it's like relearning about his death all over again. He was more than just a potions master, he was an alien, a lord, a mayor, a sheriff, a duke, a spy, a mastermind, and a hero. He shall be forever missed.

**EmoOwlQueen**: Happy late birthday! Glad you liked the chapter!

**Hazem Mougraby**: Sorry about the mix up! Hope you understand what happened to the Slytherins now. More on them later though. Glad you liked the chapter!

**Goddess of Leo**: 'tis true. But do be easy on Draco.

Thanks Everyone for the reviews again!

Please Review!

DCF


	29. Occlumency at Work

5 Chapter 29:

So this chapter is entirely different from what I originally wrote thanks to my computer crashing due to a poor and not funny in anyway joke leading to all my Microsoft Documents and Microsoft itself to be deleted off my computer. Never get into a prank war with a computer science major.

Please enjoy!

* * *

5 Chapter 29: Occlumency at Work

_Alexis smiled lazily as the sunlight streamed in through the window of the living room warming the couch she had been napping on. Taking her time, she sat up and stretch her petite arms above her head while letting out a long yawn. Leisurely she rose to her feet and headed towards the kitchen only picking up her pace when an aroma of deliciousness assaulted her nostrils._

_"Morning sleepy head," teased McPherson, grinning cheerfully at Alexis as she wondered into the room. _

_Alexis responded by hugging him around the knee, seeing as she barely reached his waist, and smiled up at him a toothy smile that was missing a few of her baby teeth. McPherson smiled back, patting Alexis on the top of the head._

_"Made you some eggs, Hex," he said before ruffling her hair solely to annoy the little girl._

_A miffed expression crossed Alexis's features but it was only halfhearted._

_"Thanks, Tom," she sang before skipping over to the table for breakfast…._

_Alexis smiled lazily as the sunlight streamed in through the window of the living room warming the couch she had been napping on…_

_"Morning sleepy head," teased McPherson…._

_…. expression crossed…_

_… Tom…_

_… Morning…_

_… Morning…_

Alexis sucked in a fresh breath of air when Swine finally pulled out of her mind. For some reason whenever she finished her Occlumency training she always felt as if she had just broken to the surface after having held her breath far too long under water. The air around her was rich and Alexis sucked it in greedily.

"Not bad," said Swine, placing his wand down next to him as he leaned back on his desk. "You kept consistent with your memory and made sure it was insignificant."

"Yeah, I did do pretty good, didn't I?" Alexis asked cheekily having finally slowed her breathing.

"You didn't do bad," corrected Swine. "Good would have involved you building a wall to keep me out of any of your memories."

"You didn't see anything I didn't want you to see," huffed Alexis. "I say that was pretty impressive."

"Wrong again little Jinx," chuckled Swine. "Impressive would have been you throwing me out of your mind. If I hadn't grown bored I could have stayed in there for as long as I wanted."

"With only one 'insignificant' memory to watch on loop," Alexis argued but Swine merely shrugged.

"Eventually you would have grown tired, Jinx," he said, pushing off his desk and instead moving to his armchair. "Occlumency is a lot harder to do than Legilimency especially when wands are involved."

Alexis opened her mouth to argue but was beaten by Swine who added:

"It doesn't matter if you can't use a wand, Jinx," he sighed. "The magical pull needed doesn't change."

"If it's so much easier then why aren't more people Legilimens?" Alexis asked.

"Because both are amazingly advance forms of magic and despite Occlumency being harder to do, it is increasingly easier to keep up once mastered unlike Legilimency," answered Swine fluently.

"Dumbledore said that Legilimency takes years to master but it can also be inherited like mine was," started Alexis, "so can Occlumency be inherited as well?"

"Most definitely," said Swine without so much as a hint of hesitation. "It's actually a very common magical ability inherited amongst Purebloods. The Crouch, Malfoy, Nott, and I think it's the Prince family - or something of that nature - are the four families most known for their Occlumency skills which isn't very well known at all if that tells you anything. It's technically a gift you would like to use to your advantage without your enemy knowing you have after all. Likewise, they have a difficulty learning Legilimency because of it."

"So what if someone inherits both Legilimency and Occlumency?" asked Alexis curiously.

"It's extremely unlikely," answered Swine. "Say their mother was a Legilimens and their father was an Occlumen then both abilities would likely cancel each other out – no I can't explain why, I'm an Auror not a pedigree chart maker – or the child would only inherit one ability."

Alexis nodded her head, taking in every word Swine said on the topic.

"So there's still a chance that Barty…"

Swine didn't need to be a genius to know what Alexis was thinking. He had been invading her mind for the last few weeks and had seen enough to know of the fifth year's fear towards who her father might be.

"Well considering your only partly psychotic…" said Swine, trailing off with a contagious smile that Alexis caught.

"Prat," she shot at him failing to fight back her grin.

Swine clutched at his heart dramatically.

"You wound me with your words, Jinx."

Against her will Alexis laughed, amused once more by Swine's antics. She couldn't help but to feel amicable around him ever since their unexpected – and never ever talked about – moment of truce between the two of them all those weeks ago.

After she had finished telling her complete tale of her second year and her experience with the memory of Tom Riddle, Alexis hadn't stopped there. She told Swine about her relationship with Lucius and why his betrayal had wounded her so deeply, she shared with him the traumatizing experience of discovering that Barty Crouch had tricked her all year, and with tears in her eyes explained to him how horrifically violated she had felt knowing her memories had once again been modified.

Of course it was strange when she thought about it, the fact that she was now lax enough to share her secrets with the same man that four years ago had personally tried throwing her back into Azkaban where she was born, but Alexis couldn't help it. She trusted Swine now, not just because he knew all of her secrets but also because she knew all of his as well.

Because the look in his eyes when he apologized that night for the things in Alexis's past he had no possible way of controlling was a look Alexis knew all too well as it greeted her in the mirror every morning. Because Swine knew her pain. Because their pain was the same.

"So how is yours and Harry's little army coming along?" Swine asked nonchalantly though he did drag out the word army a bit longer than necessary.

"Pretty good, I guess," said Alexis, taking a seat on the spare armchair next to Swine and the fireplace. The lesson was now officially over but it had become unspoken tradition for Alexis to remain afterwards and banter back and forth with Swine usually pertaining to the Order or the D.A. But on rare occasions of course, the two made very brief talk about the elephant in the room: Tom McPherson. However, this was not one of those nights.

"We've been working on the Patronus charm still," Alexis continued. "A large number of the members can now make corporal Patronuses."

"Patroni," corrected Swine before adding, "and who? No doubt Hermione but who else?"

"Well Avril was the first one to learn it after break," explained Alexis. "I think she did it to show up Theo for being able to do it on his first try."

"Really?" asked Swine, sounding impressed. "Wish I could be surprised. The little imp is a stubborn one so I wouldn't have expected anything less from her to master a spell simply in spite of her brother. It's a bird isn't it? Her Patronus?"

Alexis nodded her head, "A sledge wren that has an obsession with chasing Blaise's own short-toe snake eagle Patronus."

Swine snorted at that,

"Again, not surprised," he said with a chuckle. "Anyone else?"

"Luna casted her first successful Patronus today. It's a jackalope. Neville got the spell down last week, his is a bear, then there's Draco and Pansy, you'll never guess what theirs are."

"Oh, do tell," said Swine and a painfully sarcastic voice despite Alexis knowing for a fact that he was curious. However, she played along.

"Well if you're going to be rude," she huffed mockingly.

"You little wanker," chuckled Swine, "just tell me."

Smiling triumphantly, Alexis did.

"A Chinese fireball and a Fenguang."

Grey eyes enlarging with surprised, Swine once again looked honestly impressed and highly amused. "The Slytherin King and Queen's Patroni are the lion-dragon and the snake-hunter?"

Alexis nodded her head fervently.

"Yep," said Alexis with a wide grin. "It was almost as entertaining as when Fred's Patronus turned out to be jackal like Hermione's."

Swine couldn't help but to let out a contagious rumble of laughter. Alexis laughed along with him surprising herself with how pleased she was to find McPherson's best friend enjoying himself.

"And what about you?" asked Swine when his laughter had finally died down. "Have you successfully casted a Patronus yet?"

Alexis's smile wavered.

"No," she said quietly. "Not yet."

Swine nodded, humming, "It's not the easiest spell to master. Give it time."

"But what if I don't have a happy enough memory?" Alexis asked, embarrassed by the way her voice betrayed her concern.

"You're looking at it the wrong way, Jinx," sighed Swine. He leaned forward in his chair and folded his hands together. With his elbows firmly planted on his knees, he let his forehead furrow in thought as he rested his chin on his clasped hands. After a short while he spoke again.

"Do you know any of your classmates memory that they use?" he asked. "What they're thinking of when they summon their Patronus?"

Nodding, Alexis said, "'course."

"And what are they?" Swine asked.

"Well, Theo's is the first time he got to hold Avril after she was born, Neville's is when he first used magic, and Luna's is of when she was a little spending a whole day with her mother and older Weasley boys at the stream picking berries."

"And what's so special about those memories?" Swine asked carefully, as if he were hinting at something Alexis couldn't see. "Why do they matter so much?"

"I don't know, because they're focused around someone?" guessed Alexis mindlessly. However, Swine clapped his hands together triumphantly.

"Exactly," he said, sounding pleased. "Theodore's memory focuses around Avril, his little sister. _She_ is his happy memory. No doubt for Neville he's thinking about making his grandmother proud -"

"His parents," said Alexis, suddenly understanding. "He had been afraid he was a squib and that he would dishonor their memory by not being able to do magic... And Luna's mother, she died a few years ago, but Luna loves her so her memory of her mom -"

"- would be a perfect memory for casting a Patronus," finished Swine with a broad grin. "It's not just about the memory, Jinx. It's about the person in the memory as well. That's why remembering the first time you rode a broom, or made a potion doesn't cut it someone else, someone very special to you, is involved, be it directly as it were in Theodore and Luna's case or indirectly as it was for Neville."

"So why didn't Remus just say that when he first taught us?" asked Alexis.

"Because Tom and I never got around to publishing our theory," Swine answered offhandedly despite Alexis finding it anything but nonchalant. However, before she could ask him anything on what he had meant, Swine was ushering her out of his office.

"Get to bed, Jinx, or you'll sleep through your entire Hogsmeade weekend and you promised Hermione a meeting," Swine said before closing the door to his office, leaving Alexis alone in the barren hallway.

"Well alright then," huffed Alexis, slightly miffed by Swine's quick dismissal of her. "Night to you too."

Turning around with a huff, Alexis was about to head towards the stairs when Swine's door open again suddenly.

"Night," said Swine before tossing Harry's invisibility cloak at caught it with ease but before she could say anything Swine had already shut the door once more.

"That man," Alexis said, shaking her head. However she couldn't help the smile fighting it's way onto her face. Once again she headed for the stairs.

_'I'm still confused on how we're supposed to feel about the block,' _said Ron.

'_How so?_' asked Cedric.

_'Besides the fact that he killed him?_' said Ron, no doubt pointing to McPherson despite Alexis lack of vision towards the act.

"He regrets it," added Alexis.

'_Yeah, well they say Grindelwald regretted facing Dumbledore,'_ said Cedric. '_He's still seen as the first Dark Lord of the twentieth century_.'

"Who's side are you own?" Alexis huffed.

'_He's only making a point, Hex_,' said McPherson. '_Carter has done a great deal of bad things to you and only now sees his mistake. He knows he can't fix what he did but he is trying_.'

"I still trust him," stated Alexis firmly.

_'And you trusted Malfoy_,' pointed out Ron.

Alexis wrinkled her nose.

"That was a low blow, ginger," she grunted.

'_Well, he does have a point, girly_,' mused Cedric. '_You can be a tad bit over trusting.'_

_'A tad?' _questioned Ron. '_Second year she told all of her secrets to a diary containing the memory of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, third year she did the same thing with a dog that turned out to be an escape Azkaban prisoner in disguise, and last only year she spilt the beans to a psychopath with the hots for her mum. Now she's gone and told your murderer everything about herself and let him read her mind. A tad is a bit of an understatement_.'

"You're a real ass, you know that, Ron?" grumbled Alexis.

"You know, where I'm from it's very disrespectful to talk ill of the dead."

Alexis nearly jumped out of her skin when Blaise Zabini's stoic but exotic voice filled the air. She cursed herself for not having thrown the invisibility cloak on instead of simply carrying it.

"Did I scare you, _Arabella_?" Blaise asked.

"No," said Alexis a bit too forcefully. Trying to quickly change the subject she added, "What are you doing up at this hour anyway?"

"Stargazing."

Alexis raised a sole eyebrow strongly debating on whether or not to question Blaise further. She had no idea whether or not he was lying to her without reading his mind due to his amazing poker face but reading his mind was out of the question. As part of her Occlumency training she wasn't supposed to open her mind up and using Legilimency did exactly that.

"Did you need something then?" she asked instead.

"I would only like to offer you my arm in walking you back to the Gryffindor Tower," said Blaise with a small bow.

Alexis smirked before motioning for the snake to join her, completely ignoring Ron's rant on this being exactly what he was talking about when it came to her being too trusting.

"Well, come on," laughed Alexis. "I don't have all night."

Blaise let one of his rare smirks grace his face before hurrying with Alexis through the halls.

"I was wondering," Blaise asked as the two neared the portrait of the Fat Lady, "what you thought of poetry."

"Well, it's nice," said Alexis with a thought. "Bit gushy sometimes, don't you think?"

"I suppose," mused Blaise before taking Alexis's hand and stopping her in place. "But what do you think of this?"

And before Alexis could ask what Blaise meant, the Slytherin raised his wand and started to write in the air. Golden letters written ever so neatly appeared in the air.

Alexis smiled.

"That's beautiful," she said softly. "Petrarch?"

Blaise nodded his head yes. "_Non al suo amante piú Dïana piacque._ Only the first verse."

"What's it mean?"

Blaise sent Alexis a cheshire grin that seemed to be more fitting than the usual stoic look on his face.

"It means, '_Diana was not more pleasing to her lover, when by chance he saw her all naked in the midst of icy water.'_"

Alexis made a face which caused Blaise to laugh.

"You were the one that said they were too gushy," he pointed out, leaning against the wall closest to them.

"And now you're perverted," said Alexis, trying to sound annoyed but laughing in the end. Her laughter died away, however, when Blaise continued to stare at her with a soft smile on his lips. "What?"

"Potter is very lucky," said Blaise.

"I doubt Harry would agree with you," scoffed Alexis. "He kinda has a Dark Lord after him and everything."

"But he has you."

Alexis fumbled for words.

"Harry is my best friend," she finally got out. "Of course he has me."

Blaise shook his head like someone would to a child.

"Theo and Millie are best friends," he explained. "They bicker and argue like you and Potter but that's all. They don't look at each the way you and Potter look at each other. They certainly aren't as affectionate either."

"Harry and me are just friends," said Alexis trying her best to sound firm. "Besides, he and Cho are an item now, if you must know."

Blaise cocked an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked, pushing himself off the wall before adding in a tone Alexis couldn't help but to hear a hint of suppressed satisfaction, "Since when, might I ask?"

"I'm… not sure," said Alexis, frowning. "But he's taking her to Hogsmeade for Valentines so..."

If anything, Blaise actually looked more satisfied. He glanced down at his and Alexis's still interlocked hands before speaking again.

"Well, if you and Potter aren't an item as you say, and you and Mr. Viktor Krum are no longer such thing either-"

"How do you know-"

"You stopped wearing his courting bracelet," answered Blaise before Alexis could even finish his question. "No doubt he told you to keep it, but as I've never seen you without it since he gave it to you, I found it a safe assumption."

"You do know what assuming does, right?" Alexis asked, slightly miffed but not denying Blaise's accusations. The only jewelry she wore now was the Black family ring, her mother's engagement gift, the her Chimera pendant from Draco, and the identical necklace Harry got for her.

"Aye, I do," said Blaise, gracing her with one of his rare smiles. "However, I am not wrong so it does not matter. Besides, I had a question for you before you so rudely interrupted me."

"Oh, well excuse me," said Alexis with enough sarcasm it rivaled Blaise's usual amount. "Do continue."

"Only because you asked so nicely," said Blaise smoothly, allowing his already rare smile to grow a fraction at the smile forming on Alexis's own lips. "I would like to have your company to Hogsmeade this Valentine's Day."

Alexis blinked several times before finally forming a word.

"What?"

"Hogsmeade," repeated Blaise. "You and I."

Alexis, much to her own dismay, opened and closed her mouth twice before finding her voice.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Blaise?" she asked completely bewildered and wishing more than anything for Blaise to show some form of emotion other than that of a sly snake staring into her soul.

"Why, I never said a date, _Arabella,_" said Blaise, coyly. "Our time together may be called whatever you would like. Date, gathering, meeting, whatever suits you. I care not of the title as long as you say yes."

"I- but- what?" fumbled Alexis, completely at a lost.

_'Did she really have no idea he liked her?' _asked Cedric_. 'Not even a little bit?'_

_'Oh, you should have seen her with Harry,' _chuckled Ron._ "Err, well, you did, didn't you? But I mean the whole thing fourth year too.'_

_'Our Hex is very observant to everything but the obvious,'_ chimed in an amused McPherson.

'_Not helping, guys,'_ thought Alexis, moodily just as Blaise let out a soft chuckle. He kissed Alexis's hand politely before saying, "I'll ask you again when you're able to make full sentences _Arabella_. Goodnight."

Blaise bowed in a gentleman-like manner before turning around and heading towards the stair leading to the basement where the Slytherin House rested. It took Alexis until he was halfway down the corridor to find her voice again.

"Blaise!" she shouted, perhaps a bit too loudly. She winced when her words echoed the nearly barren halls but was satisfied when the stoic Slytherin turned around to face her as she hurried over to him.

"Yes?" he asked calmly, as if Alexis had simply stopped him on the way to class and not in the middle of the night when either of them could be caught by a professor for being out of bed. "May I help you?"

"Err, yeah," said Alexis awkwardly. "About Hogsmeade… I, I have to meet with Hermione at the Three Broomsticks first. But after that…"

"Of course I'll go on a date with you afterwards, _mi Arabella_."

"I thought you said it wasn't a date unless I said it was a date?" questioned Alexis.

"Ah, but that was when I asked you," said Blaise, looking extremely smug for someone that was usually stoic. "This time you asked me."

"I did not!" Alexis cried, wincing again at her loudness. Blaise, however, simply chuckled.

"_Mille fiate, o dolce mia guerrera,_" he said as if he were rehearsing a line. Alexis could only assume he was. "And I would do so a thousand times more, my sweet warrior, if only to make peace with your lovely eyes."

"I- Petrarch?" asked Alexis, too distracted by the Italian words for you to notice the English straight off the back. However, when she did, she had to fight away her blush.

"With a small addition of my own," said Blaise calmly.

"What's it mean?" asked Alexis before shaking her head. "Actually, don't tell me. I think I'd rather not know. Just, just know I did _not_ ask you on a date but simply to hangout and that's it… so… goodnight."

And with whatever remained of Alexis's pride fled with her back up the moving stairs to the Gryffindor Tower all the while Blaise watched her go with a fairly amused look in his eyes.

.

In all honesty Alexis had no idea what possessed her to spend time - as it was _not_ a date - with Blaise at Hogsmeade but what ever had caused it received little attention as Alexis immediately became distracted when she entered the Three Broomsticks late Saturday morning.

Hermione was waving at her from a far corner of the tavern with the most peculiar drinking buddies: a down in the mouth Harry, an always dreamy Luna Lovegood and none other than Rita Skeeter, ex-journalists on the _Daily Prophet_.

Rita Skeeter had been the last person Alexis had been expecting to see today and the last person she had been wanting to see for a very long time.

Since her first Occlumancy lesson with Swine, it was becoming increasingly more common for Alexis to have memories once long moved past reappear. Usually they were small and innocent but always caused by triggers, like using mistletoe in potions reminded her of kissing Harry in their first year or Crookshanks jumping on Hermione's lap reminded her of second year when Hermione accidentally used cat hair in a Polyjuice potion. They usually had a smile crawling on her face much like one would while reminiscing.

But some of her returning memories were darker. She couldn't help but to remember Ron's motionless form every time she saw a magical chessboard or feel haunted by Riddle at the mere sight of the second floor bathroom.

However, never had a trigger effected her so much as it did when she saw a bored looking Rita Skeeter staring lazily at her nails unaware of Alexis's presences as much as her friends were of her sudden terror filled trance.

It was almost as if she was back in fourth year heading to Moody's office. She could see Rita Skeeter's beetle form flying out the door, the feeling of pure anger pumping through her veins. She stunned her, changed her back to her human form, and then woke her up. And then, and then...

_Rita Skeeter woke with a start, immediately trying to climb to her feet in a panic. When she realized she was unable to because of Alexis's foot on her chest, the reporter looked up at Alexis with panic filled eyes._

_"We have to run," Rita Skeeter whispered in a frightened tone. "He saw me. He knows who I am. Please, we have to run. We have to-"_

Alexis wished she had listened. If she had things would have been different.

_"Shut up!" Alexis snapped, silencing the reporter woman instantly. "You're an illegal Animagus!"_

_Rita Skeeter nodded her head frantically._

_"Yes, yes," she rambled. "I know. Please, we have to-"_

_"You've been spying on my friends," Alexis accused. "You've been spying on me! You even tried to spy on Moody!"_

"_Yes it's true," Rita Skeeter admitted hastily. "Turn me in! Just get me away from here! Don't let him find me!"_

Her plea should have been the sign Alexis was looking for. It should have stopped her.

"_You can't possibly think I'll listen to you, can you?" Alexis hissed, her blood boiling. "When Moody gets back-"_

_"NO!" Rita Skeeter wailed. "Please! Not him! He's not who you think! Just let me go! Let me go! Let me-"_

_Alexis let out a painful yelp when Rita Skeeter, in her panic to get away, bit her ankle. _

She deserved that pain. It should have shown her reason. It should have made her wonder what had frightened the woman so badly. Instead...

_Growling angrily as the woman scrambled to her feet, Alexis cast the one spell she never thought she'd use, especially not on someone whose back was turned to her._

"_Curcio_!"

The joy she had felt at that moment... It was sickening twice more the second time around but she still couldn't escape the unnatural fascination she held as she watched Rita Skeeter scream on the floor by Alexis's feet.

Nor could she forget the vile taste that filled her mouth when McPherson snapped her out of it.

_"I'm so sorry," Alexis apologized, falling to her knees at the reporters side. "I didn't mean, oh God."_

_She tried to help the injured woman but Rita Skeeter merely shrieked in fear, doing everything in her capability to get away from Alexis._

_"Stop!" Alexis hissed, coving the panicking woman's mouth. Alexis was panicking too. She had used one of the Unforgivables merely because she had been angry. Now Rita Skeeter laid in front of her twitching in pain, her body bent in angles they shouldn't be._

_"Please," Alexis whimpered, panic fully taking over. "Please, let me help you. I didn't mean to... I just..."_

Her words had been followed by an Oblivate and -

"Are you alright, Jinx?"

In a panic, Alexis jerked wildly at the sudden pressure on her shoulder only to find herself caught in an unfamiliar embrace. It took her a moment to realize where she was and a moment longer to realize just exactly who had her and why.

Swine, complete in his usual guise of Van with blonde hair, blue eyes, and all, had a firm arm around Alexis, keeping her from falling to the floor or violently lashing out. He held a small look of worry on his face he was clearly trying to cover.

Alexis almost asked him what he was doing at the Three Broomsticks before she remembered last Hogsmeade break. It would appear that Swine had once again drawn the small straw when it came to babysitting.

"Are you done panicking?" Swine asked, slowly releasing Alexis from his grip. Alexis simply nodded her head in response. "Good. Now go join your friends, alright?"

"Alright," breathed Alexis, not really minding the fact that Swine still had a tight grip on her shoulder to both steer and calm her down. Taking a deep breath, Alexis forced a smile worthy of the Family Black.

"That's more like it," chuckled Swine. He led her over to where Hermione, Harry, and Luna where sitting along with Rita Skeeter in a booth before mutely disappearing towards the bar.

After a small pause and silent greetings in the form of smiles and nods from her friends, Alexis gave her own greeting. "Morning."

Rita Skeeter's eyes fell on Alexis and almost immediately Rita flinched back before seeming to scowled herself. A round of butterbeers chose to arrived at the table at that moment.

"Nearly noon," corrected Rita Skeeter in a voice Alexis could hear the forced calm. She then sent a wicked grin Harry's way. "Although the morning seems to have already been a busy one. Mr. Potter was just about to tell us all about his date, weren't you Harry?"

"I was not," said Harry firmly as Alexis took her seat on his right. He glared dangerously at the reporter woman like one would expect a child to glare at broccoli.

However, Rita Skeeter seemed unperturbed by the death glare of one Harry Potter and instead turned her attention over to the bar where Swine was cradling a bottle of butterbeer.

"And busy for you as well, I suppose, sunshine," she said with a diabolical look. "My-my, he is a bit older than Viktor, but I suppose that's what you're into."

Alexis, who had the misfortune of taking a sip of her butterbeer at that moment, began choking violently. Harry instantly began patting her back while Swine sent a curious look in the table's direction.

"Most definitely not," asserted Hermione firmly and Alexis praised her internally for doing so. "Hex has not been in a relationship with anyone since Viktor and most certainly not with a man old enough to be her father."

"Though the two are good friends," sang Luna in her usual dreamy voice. "It's really quite lovely, truly."

Alexis just kept choking.

"Right, can we get this over with?" asked Harry, sounding extremely impatient.

"Exactly what is it that we're getting over with?" asked Alexis, soothing her throat with another sip of butterbeer.

"So what are you doing here?" Alexis asked, doing her best not to have her eye twitch in annoyance at the growing grin on Rita Skeeter's face.

"Why," said Rita with a mock tone of surprise, "I would have thought your bushy haired friend would have told you already. She's blackmailing me after all."

Alexis's eyes shifted to Hermione who was casually taking a sip of her butterbeers completely unperturbed by Rita Skeeter's accusation. If anything Hermione looked smug.

"Hermione has _convinced_ Rita," started Harry, "to help us deal with our propaganda problem."

"Oh?" asked Alexis cocking an eyebrow. "How so?"

"By writing your well rehearsed tale, sunshine," said Rita with her usual overly bright smile. "Of course your friends here want to publish it in the _Quibbler_, but at least I'm getting paid so-"

"Who said anything about you getting paid?" asked Hermione with a cheshire grin. "Didn't you just say that this was blackmail? Authors of the _Quibbler_ aren't paid."

Rita Skeeter gaped like a fish for several seconds before finding her words.

"Now see here-!"

"I'll pay you double your usual fee," said Alexis, surprising the table. "But only if the story is the truth and not out of context from what Harry and I say, deal?"

Rita Skeeter hesitated for a moment before nodding her head.

"Good," said Harry. "So let's begin..."

.

* * *

Okay so this chapter was supposed to end after Hex's 'date' with Blaise and it had... until I got into a prank war that ended with all of my Microsoft documents being deleted including the original copy of this chapter and a few homework assignments. To be fair though, I did delete his entire collection of music despite my action being unintentional. Nonetheless, I'll try to not take nearly as long on my updates. The prank war has ended with for pairs of drowned shoes and a longer than necessary lasting neck smiley face thanks to sharpie (and this what college is really like) so it shouldn't take this long again.

We had a lot of Swine in this chapter and I'd love to hear what ya'll think about that. His and Alexis's relationship is changing a lot now (though not how Rita Skeeter thinks) and more of his background will be revealed soon.

Review Responses:

**HazelVex**: I'm glad I did Avril right. Yes, I most definitely dropped her nickname in there. :-)

**EmoOwlQueen**: I'm happy to know I have someone else that shares my view point on sarcasm!

**stephanie . rebecca91**: Well, here's more

**raven that flies at night**: Good to know

**RAINBOWNEMESIS**: Honestly, if you do that in your free time, I highly recommend you read The Memory Palace of Matteo Ricci by Jonathan D. Spence. Ricci, who is a real guy that lived as a monk and taught memorizing techniques in China roughly after the time of the Reformation, was probably the worlds first real Occlumens. You might not like it but you might like it as well so it's a fifty fifty shot.

**gossamermouse101**: lol fair enough

**mwinter1**: and here it is

**Goddess of Leo**: is this enough Swine/Hex?

**lizy2000**: just a bit (enormously) awkward

**jessica02**: yes.

**AmyRoxx123**: well, my complete apologies for calling you such. Secondly, I'm glad you like Swine. He's one of my favorites too. Thirdly, here's some trio but Alery shall come later. Same goes for Umbridge

Please Review!

DCF


	30. To Be Friend-Zoned out Not to Be

5 Chapter 30: To be Friend-Zoned or Not to Be

Several galleons lighter, Alexis left the Three Broomsticks with the briefest of goodbyes to her friends. It had not been her intention to run off so quickly after spending the last three hours retelling her and Harry's take from last year but the moment Harry and Cho's date at Madam Puddifoot's was brought up...

To put it bluntly Alexis had ran away, but not before loudly mentioning how she had her own date with Blaise to get to.

'_That was rather childish, you do know that, right?'_ asked Cedric on Alexis's earlier action.

Alexis's reply was tightening her Gryffindor scarf around her neck and ignoring the third voice in her head.

'_Girls_,' huffed Ron, defeated. _'I don't get it.'_

_'You're not supposed to,'_ answered McPherson cheekily.

Ignoring the backstage commentary going on in her head, Alexis picked up her pace. She was heading for the Post office where she and Blaise agreed to meet. Technically she was going to be early but from her experience with Purebloods, early was on time and on time was late.

And as if to prove her point, the first sight Alexis was greeted with was a patiently waiting Blaise sitting outside the Hogsmeade Owlery on a stone bench. However when he noticed her arrival, Blaise rose to his feet and approached her.

"_Arabella_," he sang with a proper Pureblood bow. "I'm glad you could join me."

"So you say," teased Alexis.

Blaise smiled in response.

"Come with me," he said, offering Alexis his hand which Alexis happily took.

"Where are we going?" Alexis asked as Blaise began hurrying Alexis down the snow covered path past Honeydukes and Zonko's joke shop. She couldn't help but to admire the smile still gracing Blaise's face. Very rarely did he show such emotion.

"To the end of the lot," he explained matter-a-factly.

"What's there?" asked Alexis, fighting down a giggle as Blaise expertly zigzagged them both through a crowd of students having a snowball fight.

"Nothing," answered Blaise simply. "It's the end."

"So why-"

"Because then we can stop at every shop on our way back," answered Blaise before Alexis could even finish her question. "This way we won't miss a single shop or sight there is in Hogsmeade."

Then Blaise stopped so suddenly Alexis nearly ran into him. They had reached then end of Hogsmeade and the Italian wizard was pointing directly at a rather large tavern Alexis couldn't help but to recognize.

"Except for that one," said Blaise, his stoic features returning. "Under no circumstances are we stopping in there. I don't do sparkles and frills despite Draco and Theo's willingness to do so for the fairer sex."

At that Alexis let out the giggle she had been fighting back.

"Agreed," she said. "No Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop whatsoever."

Blaise smiled softly at that before squeezing Alexis's hand.

"Which means our first stop will be Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop," he said, before leading Alexis over towards the door. "Wonder what they sell."

The lack of sarcasm in Blaise's words made them all the funnier and Alexis quickly found herself forgetting her troubles as she ran around Hogsmeade with Blaise. The Slytherin had her laughing at all kinds of things and surprised her when he too would laugh or do anything besides be sarcastic. She truly enjoyed his company despite the fact that twice she seen Swine watching them from afar with a bored expression as if chaperoning was the most painful experience he had ever had to deal with.

As the afternoon slowly became evening, the two finished their adventure around Hogsmeade at the Three Broomsticks. However, when they walked inside to find the place packed with students and patrons alike, Blaise got their butterbeers to go and instead led Alexis over to a clearing with a wonderful view of the sun setting behind the Shrieking Shack.

"That's beautiful," said Alexis, in awe of the changing colors of the sky. She could hardly remember the last time she had watched the sun set. It had to have been back in third year.

Crap.

As Blaise sat down next to her, Alexis's mind filled with the memory of her and Harry in the Astronomy Tower.

The two had been down mouthed over the destruction of their broomsticks, Harry more so than Alexis, and had been talking about the effects the Dementors had had on them during the match. Harry had been really down in a rut and it had been driving Alexis crazy.

Then...

_Suddenly an idea popped in her head._

_Alexis wrapped her hands around Harry's side, grinning._

_"Hex, what are you... Don't you dare."_

_"Smile, Prongs," said Alexis. She engaged Harry in a full fledge tickle assault._

_"Stop!" cried Harry between laughs that now sound painful, "Padfoot, stop!"_

A smile graced Alexis's lips as she relived her old memory from back at a time where Harry and her relationship was simple.

"I enjoyed spending the day with you, _Arabella_," hummed Blaise, drawing Alexis only semi back to reality.

"I did too," said Alexis, but her thoughts were becoming fuzzy. She couldn't help but to wonder, had Remus not shown up that night, had she understood her feelings back then...

Blaise placed his hand over Alexis's, startling the Gryffndor.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked softly.

Alexis didn't know what to say. A wave of guilt crashed over her as she realized how wrong of her it was to be thinking about Harry while she was on a date with Blaise.

"What do you think about?" Alexis suddenly blurted out. Blaise raised an eyebrow in response.

"Nothing at all," he said bluntly, though his lip twitched. "Perhaps if you were more specific..."

"When you cast your Patronus," said Alexis, "when you cast it, what are you thinking about? Is it a memory or is it a person?"

There was a long pause in which Blaise looked at Alexis with questioning eyes before he spoke.

"Do you know that my mother has been married six times?" he asked softly, in a voice Alexis had never heard him use before. It held a new emotion Alexis didn't quite understand.

"No," she replied. "I don't know much about your family actually."

"To be fair, I don't speak much about my family for there to be much to know," said Blaise with a cheeky yet forceful smile. "But my mother has been married five times since my father, each man completely different from the last, although always wealthy and a bigot."

"Oh," said Alexis, unsure what else one could say in this situation.

"And each man has died within two years of their wedding day," added Blaise.

"_Oh,"_ said Alexis with an awkward cough. "Err, how did they...?"

"Illnesses, food poisoning, household accidents," answered Blaise dismissively. "The usual. The point is they've all come and gone from my mother and my lives but my father... Well, _Arabella_, I never met the man but he never truly left my family."

"What do you mean?" asked Alexis. "Is he a ghost or something?"

"Oh no," said Blaise with a sad smile. "Not like the ghost at Hogwarts anyways. But his memory still effects my mother and me to this day."

Blaise leaned back on his hands with a sigh before continuing.

"He was killed during the first war," he said softly. "Death Eaters killed him when he refused to choose a side. We never found his body but mamma knew. Their wedding rings were made so that the two could always feel the other's heartbeat as long as they wore it. She still wears the ring on a necklace in remembrance of him."

There was a pregnant pause that fell between the two before Blaise spoke once more.

"So to answer your question, neither. I think about a man I've never met, nor never will meet, and imagine the memories I could have if he had survived."

"That's," started Alexis but she stopped. "I'm sorry, I just think that's beautiful."

Blaise let out a genuine chuckle.

"And here I thought you didn't like gushy?" he teased. He wasn't at all surprised when Alexis smacked his arm.

"Wanker," she said, hushing him but it only made Blaise smile more.

"Careful, _Arabella_," he laughed. "You're sounding awfully British."

"Take that back!" Alexis cried defensively before beginning a bumping war with the Slytherin who dared call her British. Laughter filled the air as the two fought. Alexis was giggling hysterically while Blaise cackled along with her.

It was all fun and games until the two friends rolled off the rock they had been sitting on and into the powder snow. Landing on their backs side by side, Alexis couldn't help but enjoy the sound of their laughter slowly dying away together. She liked this side of Blaise. It reminded her of how Viktor acted when it was just the two of them. She felt special knowing she was one of the few to see the usually stoic Slytherin out of his emotionless shell.

"Alexis," whispered Blaise as he lifted himself up onto one of his elbows.

"Yes?" Alexis asked, her laughter not fully gone from her voice.

"May I kiss you?"

At that moment it felt as if the world froze around Alexis. She couldn't slow the beating of her heart and her mind seemed to have turned to mush. Blaise's dark features were looking down at her fondly but Alexis couldn't see him. All she could see was a certain shaggy haired boy.

Alexis sat up, letting the snow fall from her unceremoniously.

"No," she said and although the hurt look in Blaise's eyes wounded her she continued on. "I can't kiss you, Blaise."

"Why not?" asked Blaise. Alexis didn't miss the way he tried to force his voice back into its usual stoicalness.

"Because despite how hard I try," began Alexis, "despite how much I want to, and deserve to, and need to, I can't stop thinking about someone else and that's not fair to you. You're amazing Blaise, I'm sure of it. Your funny, and charming, and handsome, and sarcastic as hell but the boy I care about is awkward and dorkish, with shaggy hair and wears his emotions on his sleeve. He's my best friend and I don't know what I'd do without him."

"But him and Cho," argued Blaise but Alexis simply shook her head.

"It doesn't matter to me," said Alexis. "I want him happy even if it's not with me."

There was a long pause before Blaise, looking resigned, stated rather than asked, "You really love Potter."

Alexis chuckled, "I don't think I believe in love, not that kind anyways. But I do know my best friend is the most important person in the world to me."

Now it was Blaise's turn to laugh.

"Oh, _Arabella_," he said standing up, before offering Alexis a hand, "what do you think love is?"

Then in perhaps strangest yet most comfortable silence ever, the two walked back to Hogwarts together.

.

It was nearly the end of March - almost a full month after Alexis and Harry's interview and Alexis and Blaise date, three weeks since the most painful Quidditch match Alexis had ever watched, and only two days since Alexis felt completely normal being just friends with Harry - when Rita Skeeter's article was published in the Quibbler and with it came a storm.

Sitting on Harry's left a breakfast, Alexis was in the middle of a discussion with Avril on the new technics to make Polyjuice Potion when two barn owls simultaneously landed on her and Harry's shoulders.

"The _Quibbler_," said Hermione breathlessly but before Alexis or Harry could even remove the first owl's delivery, a half a dozen more landed in front of them.

"Merlin, look at all these owls," exclaimed Dean in awe just as a dozen more found their way to the table, landing in everyone's food.

"What are they all for?" wondered Harry aloud as Alexis open the first letter that turned out to be a copy of the _Quibbler_. The title read: "_HARRY POTTER AND ALEXIS LESTRANGE SPEAK OUT AT LAST: THE TRUTH ABOUT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED AND THE NIGHT WE SAW HIM RETURN_."

"They're letters from the readers," said Luna dreamily as she skipped over to them. "Daddy published the story yesterday after all."

Alexis grinned.

"Guess we can see how many people believe us now," she smirked to Harry. Harry chuckled in response.

"Need help, Harry?" asked Collin, excitedly before taking a picture of the mass amount of letters on the table.

"By all means," said Harry, handing Collin a random letter to read while Luna and the rest to the Gryffindors around him also took a letter and began helping him read them all.

"This one thinks your both crazy," said Avril cheerfully before throwing the letter over her shoulder.

"And this woman recommend Shock Spell Therapy at St. Mungo's," added Hermione with a disappointed frown.

"Oh, but this one believes you!" exclaimed Neville from Harry's right.

"This one's in two minds," said Fred. "Says you both don't come across as a mad, but he really doesn't want to believe You-Know-Who's back so he doesn't know what to think now... Blimey, what a waste of parchment..."

"At least he was honest," defended Hermione but only half heartedly. "This one here says not only does he believe you but that he'd like to have tea with Hex... Oh. Oh, think the man is flirting."

The table erupted with a joyful laughter as Hermione blushed while Alexis laughed saying, "I just got one like that for Harry. Look, the witch sent a picture too."

"Wow," said Seamus and Dean at the sight of the photo.

Harry then let out a sharp cackle that he quickly covered with his hand over his mouth.

"What?" asked Alexis curiously.

"This one is convinced you've brainwashed me with your 'womanly wilds' to keep me off the market," chuckled Harry.

Alexis laughed too.

"Like I need my 'womanly wilds' to keep you off the market," she hushed him. "You've been wrapped around my finger since we were first years."

And although Alexis had been joking she couldn't help but to blush when Harry took her hand under the table and added, "That I cannot deny."

"Oi! Save it for the Common Room you two," huffed George. Hermione, Avril, and Fred all simultaneously slapped him on either the arm or the back of the head.

"We were just joking," muttered Alexis before opening her next letter one handedly. She had tried to free her hand from Harry's grasp but only halfheartedly when it became apparent he had no such desire to release her hand.

"Yeah," said Harry with a smirk, "only joking."

"Because Cho -" started Alexis.

"And Blaise -" began Harry.

"What?" the two said together. "Aren't you-"

"What is going on here?" said a falsely sweet, girlish voice.

Alexis snapped her head away from Harry. Professor Umbridge was standing behind Hermione and Luna, her bulging toad's eyes scanning the mess of owls and letters on the table in front of Alexis and Harry. To her right stood Swine wearing a scowl and behind them both Alexis could see many of the students watching them avidly.

"Why have the two of you gotten all of these letters?" Umbridge asked slowly.

"Fan mail?" offered Avril before very casually flipping a bowl of oatmeal over an Howler on the verge of bursting open. The second year paid little attention to the smoke now seeping out from under the rim despite Swine raising an eyebrow at the sight.

"With Howlers?" asked Swine dubiously.

"Some fans are more dramatic than others," supplied Dennis happily. Avril nodded at him in approval.

"Right," clicked Swine, not at all convinced.

Umbridge let out one of her horrific, girlish giggles. "Why would anyone be sending the you two fan mail?"

"People have written to us because we gave an interview," said Harry, throwing his arm over Alexis's shoulder. "About what happened to us last June."

"An interview?" repeated Umbridge, her voice thinner and higher than ever. "What do you mean?"

"He means a reporter asked us questions and we answered them," said Alexis, smirking at an already grinning Harry.

"Here," said Harry and he threw a copy of _The Quibbler _at Umbridge. She caught it and stared down at the cover. Her pale, doughy face turned an ugly, patchy violet.

"When did the two of you do this?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Last Hogsmeade weekend," said Harry and rather proudly Alexis would add.

Umbridge glared up at them both, incandescent with rage, the magazine shaking in her stubby fingers.

"There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for you, Mr. Potter and Ms. Lestrange," she whispered. "How you dare... how the two of you..." She took a deep breath. "I have tried again and again to teach you both not to tell lies. The message, apparently, has still not sunk in. Fifty points from Gryffindor each and another week's worth of detentions."

"Oh lovely," said Swine with scathing sarcasm. "I love spending my evenings with children."

Umbridge huffed in agreement before stalking away, clutching _The Quibbler _to her chest, the eyes of many students following her just like Swine.

By mid-morning enormous signs had been put up all over the school, not just on House notice boards, but in the corridors and classrooms too.

_By order of The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts,_

_Any student found in possession of the magazine The Quibbler will be expelled._

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-seven._

_Signed:_

_Dolores J. Umbridge _

_High Inquisitor _

"Well, that's one way to make sure everyone reads our interview," giggled Alexis later that afternoon as she and Harry made their way through the Entrance Hall after their last class.

Harry grinned in response.

"See you at dinner?" Harry asked, knowing better than to say after his Occlumency lesson with Snape.

Alexis hummed playfully before replying with, "Oh, I suppose."

Harry grinned wider before heading towards the stairs leading to the dungeon.

"Later, Padfoot!"

"Bye, Prongs!" Alexis called after him cheerfully. She smiled as he disappeared from her view. When he was finally gone, she began to make her way towards the grand staircase only to stop in her tracks.

At the foot of the steps, with her dark eyes locked on Alexis, was Cho Chang.

Alexis stared at the sixth year Ravenclaw and the sixth year stared back at Alexis. There was a long pause and then...

"I'm not trying to steal Harry -"

"I'm sorry."

Alexis blinked. Had Cho just apologized? Apparently Cho had and she wasn't finished either.

"I was always so jealous of you and Cedric's relationship despite his persistence that he saw you as a little sister," rambled Cho with tears forming in her eyes. "I just overthought everything because I loved - no, I _love_ \- Cedric with all my heart and I was terrified of losing him. But now he's gone and I couldn't even think about how others were dealing with his death, how you and his father, and his friends felt about him, because I had been so selfish with my own sorrow and blocked everything out. It wasn't right for me to try and forget how I felt with Harry - I knew from the beginning how he felt about you, he had told me - but I wanted to feel again, even if it was just a ghost of what I felt with Cedric."

Cho sniffled loudly and Alexis, who had fallen into a stupor of silence, handed her a handkerchief. Wiping her eyes, Cho continued, "But when Harry told me at Hogsmeade, that despite trying - and he tried so hard, Hex - he couldn't move past you, that he didn't want to, even if that meant only being your best friend while you and Zabini were together as long as it made you happy, I realized what a horrible hag I've been to you. I'm so sorry, Hex. I'm so, so very sorry."

Alexis grunted in surprise when Cho suddenly pulled her into an embrace. She sobbed on Alexis's shoulder shamelessly while Alexis patted her back soothingly.

"It's alright," murmured Alexis. "It's all alright."

"But it's not alright," hiccuped Cho. "Cedric's gone. He's gone and he's never coming back. What am I suppose to do without him? I can't just move on like you. I can't just forget..."

Alexis didn't know what to say. Sure, she had lost loved ones before, but it wasn't the same as it was for Cho. They were still with Alexis, hanging on by a strand in her subconscious, encouraging her, guiding her.

'_Oh, Cho,_' moan Cedric and Alexis could hear his agony. _'I'm so sorry, love.'_

If having a weep girl on her shoulder wasn't bad enough, having a torn-hearted voice in her head really pushed Alexis's limits. She wouldn't have known what to do in either situation but put the two together and things became twice as difficult.

"I haven't," started Alexis, patting Cho's head awkwardly. She was amazed no one had walked by yet to see this strange sight especially with classes already out. "I haven't just forgotten Cedric."

With a sniffle, Cho lifted her head up so that her dark eyes, now red and puffy from tears, met Alexis's green eyes.

"And... And I haven't just moved on either, Cho," said Alexis, growing more and more confident with her words. "I could never move on after his death, or Ron's, or Tom's for that matter, because their always with me - in far more ways than one - helping me through the day. You say you still love Cedric, and I believe you, but he wouldn't want you to just give up, or to simply stay trapped fantasizing about a future that could never happen." ('_Right?_' thought Alexis. '_Right_,' answered Cedric with choked sob.) "He'd want you to go on with your life and be happy but you don't have to forget him. In fact, never forget him but don't let his memory rule your life. He wouldn't want that and deep down you know that because Cedric's main goal in life was always to make you happy because. He. Loves. You."

"Loves?" breathed Cho.

Alexis nodded.

"Yes, loves," said Alexis. "He loves you."

Cho hiccuped a laugh, smiling at Alexis.

"He must love us both then," she said. "You're a good person Alexis Lestrange."

"Saying the truth doesn't make me a good person," said Alexis, but she smiled nonetheless. Having Cho say something like that about her seemed to lift a weight off her chest. It made Alexis feel like she actually was a good person, a feeling she hadn't felt since attacking Rita Skeeter last year.

"Thank you, Hex," said Cho, hugging Alexis once more only this time Alexis didn't feel nearly as uncomfortable.

When they broke apart, both girls were smiling kindly at the other. Cho then squeezed Alexis's shoulder with a soft sigh.

"Now it's my turn the favor," Cho said.

"Oh you don't have - ouch! What the hell?"

Alexis clutched the back of her head where Cho had slapped her.

'_I'm confused,_' said Ron_. 'Didn't they just makeup?'_

_'Yeah, I'm a bit lost myself, to be completely honest_,' added McPherson, which said something.

Cedric however laughed._ 'Get ready for a lecture, girly_.'

And sure enough Cho delivered.

"What in Merlin's name has possessed you to not see how much Harry adores you?" Cho demanded but before Alexis even had chance to defend herself - or more than likely ask Cho to explain what she talking about - Cho continued her scolding.

"I don't know who you're trying to convince that you two have a platonic relationship because no one, and I do mean _no one_, believes you. And I tried, trust me, I did, but it's like a bloody stupefy to the face! The flirting, the hand holding, the pet names - it's been obvious since first year! I found out the other day that there's even a betting pool going around - which even has teachers involved, mind you - and yet you act as if Harry isn't even a part of the male population!"

Alexis flushed. She hadn't expected Cho, of all people, to tell her how stupid she had been about Harry over the years - especially when over last few months Alexis had been convinced Cho and Harry were an item.

"But I-"

"Here's what you're going to do," said Cho Alexis fruitless attempt to explain herself. The Ravenclaw took hold of Alexis's arm and began pulling her over towards the stairs leading to the dungeon. "You're going to find Harry, and talk about your feelings. I don't care if you two end up snogging or awkwardly agreeing on a simply friendship but two _will_ talk about this or I will lock you both in a broom closet until desired results are reached. Do I make myself clear?"

"Err, yeah," said Alexis awkwardly. "Just one question. Weren't you just crying?"

Cho smiled brightly down at Alexis.

"I was," she said proudly, "but than you told that Cedric loves me and reminded me that he would want me to be happy. So, in return, I'm going to make myself happy by winning Cedric the betting pool."

There was a pregnant pause and then...

"What?"

"Cedric bet before he died that you and Harry would be together by the end of fifth year," explained Cho in the same tone one would talk about the weather. "Fifteen Galleons. He can never get the money of course, but nobody else can either and I know if he is watching us, then that would make him happy and in turn me happy."

"Oh, I bet it would," muttered Alexis darkly before receiving a nudge from Cho.

"Now go find him," Cho shooed.

"But he's-"

"_Go_," said Cho firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. Her posture reminded Alexis eerily of the Weasley matriarch.

"Yes ma'am," sighed Alexis but she smiled despite herself. "Thanks, Cho."

Cho only smiled before motioning for Alexis to get going. And Alexis did, all the while scolding a certain voice in her head.

"You bet on me?" Alexis whispered aloud as she hurried towards the potions classroom. "No, more importantly, you bet on my love life?"

_'So has have the school, girly,' _defended Cedric_. 'And someone else started the pool anyways.'_

_'He called you out, ginger,'_ chuckled McPherson.

"Tails!" hissed Alexis.

'_How was I supposed to know Hermione was going to continue it after third year?' _huffed Ron_. 'We had already made over fifty Galleons.'_

_"_Who isn't involved in this?" Alexis asked with a frown, struggling to believe that she had had no knowledge of a betting pool until now especially considering it was on her.

'_Merlin knows,' _said Ron_. 'Roughly all of Gryffindor, a handful of Hufflepuffs, Draco -' _Alexis snorted in disbelief _\- ' and a few professors. But that was only third year. I have no idea how big it's gotten since then_.'

'_McGonagall joined the same day I did,' _offered Cedric_. 'She bet on the end of sixth year, beginning of seventh.'_

_'Oh, just like James and Lily,'_ smiled McPherson. '_That's actually rather adorable._'

"Tom!" Alexis cried in disbelief.

_'Oh, don't yell at me, missy,' _chuckled McPherson_. 'I was long gone and cold in the ground by the time ginger here started the betting pool. I will admit to being surprised the bookworm had a hand in it though. I wouldn't have thought she had it in her._'

'_Shows how much you know, Hermione_,' snorted Ron.

Alexis rolled her eyes. Despite the unbelievable revelation that her friends had bet on her love life, she couldn't really stay surprised. They were her friends after all and they were all known for doing the unbelievable every once in awhile. Besides, she had more important things to think about.

Like what she was going to say when she saw Harry again.

The thought consumed Alexis as she made her down to the potions classroom, so much so that she was paying little attention to where she was walking. Hence the reason Alexis let out a small cry when she suddenly felt as if a bucket of ice water was poured over her.

"Lady Lestrange," said the gruff voice of the Bloody Baron.

"Mr Baron," shivered Alexis, quickly stepping out of the transparent man she had accidentally walk into. "Sorry about that."

"I have grown accustomed to children screaming at this school," he said evenly.

"I meant the running through you part," muttered Alexis. "But I suppose the screaming was a little unnecessary too."

"If you suppose," the Slytherin ghost said evenly.

"Do you even feel it when people, you know?" Alexis asked but the Bloody Baron simply ignored her question in favor of his own.

"What leads you to the dungeons at this hour?"

"Oh," said Alexis, slightly taken by surprise by the Bloody Baron's willingness for small talk. "Well, I'm looking for Harry. He has... Remedial potions with Snape."

"Professor Snape is in his office with the boy," said the Bloody Baron. "However, I would suggest you think of a better lie next time. The later was insulting to my intelligence."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Mr Baron with no name," said Alexis cheekily. She down right refused to shiver at the glare the Bloody Baron sent her way. "By the way, if you couldn't tell, I still want to know what your name is. It's only fair considering you know mine."

"Quite," mused the Slytherin House Ghost. He then disappeared, without so much as another word to Alexis through the wall.

"Quite rude you mean," Alexis huffed after him. "Oh well."

With a small sigh, Alexis continued her way down the hall towards Snape's office. She was within arms length of the door when she suddenly heard a great cry from within.

"Get out, get out, I don't want to see you in this office ever again!"

Before Alexis could so much as jump out of the way, Snape's office door flew open and Harry came hurtling out from inside just as a jar of dead cockroaches exploded on the wall near the door. Alexis was knocked to the floor as Harry, in one swift motion, slammed the office door behind himself and took off running right into Alexis.

"Harry!" Alexis cried after him but Harry paid no mind as he frantically ran away from the dungeons.

She could hear more glass shattering inside Snape's office as she struggled to her feet. It worried her, but not as much as the look of pure fear that she had seen in Harry's eyes.

"Harry, wait!" Alexis called out, running as fast as she could after her best friend. She charged down the hall, searching for him.

"Harry!" Alexis yelled when she reached the stairs but still found no sight of him. She climbed the stairs out of breath and quickly losing faith in finding him. Alexis was about to give up entirely when she took a corner and found Harry leaning against the door to an empty classroom, panting.

"Prongs, what's wrong?" asked Alexis softly. Harry nearly jumped at the sound of her voice. He looked up at Alexis with lost eyes.

"Hex?" he asked, as if he expected Alexis to only be a figment of his imagination. It broke Alexis's heart to see him like that. Immediately she kneeled at Harry's side and pulled him into an embrace.

Harry accepted Alexis's embrace and buried his head into her shoulder. He did not cry, in fact, neither of them made a sound for a long time until finally Harry spoke.

"Snape was right," he murmured into Alexis's sleeve.

"About what?" Alexis asked softly, rubbing Harry's back soothingly. It was so much more natural for her to comfort her best friend than it was to comfort Cho. "What was Snape right about?"

"My father," said Harry. "Snape was right about my father. He was... Hex, my father was every bit the arrogant bastard Snape described him as!"

Harry proceeded to tell Alexis everything that had transpired in Snape's office earlier that night. How Snape had been training him twice as hard for some reason, how Harry had been sure he would pass out from exhaustion, and how in an attempt to stop Snape's next assault on his mind Harry had casted Legilimency on Snape first.

"You should have seen him, Hex," said Harry dejectedly. "He didn't even give Snape a chance to defend himself. He just started hexing him because Sirius was _bored_. And my mother... She hated him. How could he possibly be the great man Sirius and Remus talk about? He was worse than Dudley!"

Alexis said nothing as she held her best friend close. She knew it was best that she didn't until Harry asked for her opinion.

"I can't even think of my father now without seeing a bully," whispered Harry. Finally he lifted his green eyes up to meet Alexis's. "What am I suppose to do?"

Squeezing Harry's shoulder, Alexis smiled a soft, encouraging smile.

"You don't need to beat yourself up, first off," said Alexis. "You're not your father, Harry. You're Harry freaking Potter and you're not an arrogant bastard or a bully. And your father, he was fifteen, Harry! People change and a lot of the time they're not proud of what they once were."

"But Snape - "

"Hasn't forgiven your father," cut in Alexis. "Just because the old Prongs cleaned up his acted doesn't mean his past offenses went away. But that also doesn't mean new Prongs should feel responsible."

Slowly, taking in every one of Alexis's words, Harry nodded.

"Do you think, if I apologized..." he started but trailed off.

"It be a start," offered Alexis before standing up. She extended her hand out to Harry who took it graciously.

"Thanks, Padfoot," said Harry with a fond smile that Alexis returned graciously.

"That's what best friends are for," she said with a noncommittal shrug.

"Then I have the greatest best friend in the world," teased Harry and Alexis laughed. "But, if you don't mind me asking, why were you outside Snape's office?"

"Oh," said Alexis, her cheeks quickly growing red, "well, I..."

Whatever words were to be said were drowned away as a woman's scream came from the entrance hall. The two best friends instinctively ran towards it together.

.

* * *

Well, another chapter down and believe it or not we're actually getting very close to the end of the fifth book. I have no idea what I'm going to call the next one so recommendations are being accepted. Next chapter however, might be un_predict_able... Wow, that was a heinous joke.

Review Responses:

**HazelVex**: well, I suppose that's fair. I'm glad you liked the last one. I have plans to increase the bickering between Hex and Swine again soon so be sad no longer.

**mwinter1**: and here it is

**lizy2000**: most people do and you're welcome!

**EmoOwlQueen**: interesting oneshot idea... Glad you enjoy the sarcasm!

**gossamermouse101**: Hermione's Patronus was originally an otter but I changed it to add in her more OOC characteristics. Same with Fred, who I don't think actually had a Patronus. Luna simply should have been a jackalope because, well, it's just so Luna! And Neville didn't originally have one but he's maturing a lot faster in my tale then in canon so he figures out how to cast a corporeal Patronus a lot faster too.

**AmyRoxx123**: *munches happily on chocochip cupcake as I write this response* thanks! Glad you liked the extra facts in the story though most of the things Swine says about Occlumency and Legilimency are not all canon. It's usually what I picture Rowling meant or was going for on the two subjects or simply whatever I think makes sense. A fenguang is a mythical creature of East Asia similar to a phoenix. It is usually seen as a feminine entity very commonly paired with a Chinese dragon (Draco's Patronus) which is traditionally seen as a male. Hope that explains it for you. More Slytherins to come!

**jessica02**: Blaise will have his happy ending too, don't worry... Well, he probably will...

**Raven that flies at night**: lol I love to hate them both

**Goddess of Leo**: And that my good friend is the true reason why I will never ship that relationship. Yes I attend a military school. It's awesome! PM me and I'll tell you about it if you'd like.

**RAINBOWNEMESIS**: I'm glad you liked it! I'm having a lot of fun with flashbacks but I don't think there will be too many more anytime soon. The Patroni actually took way too long to decide on to be honest but I'm glad that they suited the characters. I hope you liked the book or will like it when you read it if you read it.

Until next time lovelies!

Please Review!

DCF


	31. Try to Be Sibyll

Short chapter but here it is!

* * *

5 Chapter 31: Try to Be Sibyll

The Entrance Hall was packed when Alexis and Harry arrived despite it having been barren only minutes ago. Students - no doubt early goers for dinner - poured out of the Great Hall to see what was going on. Others were crammed together on the marble staircases to get a better look. Alexis and Harry pushed through a knot of sixth years only to find themselves on the inner layer of a great ring of onlookers, some looking shocked, others even frightened.

Alexis, herself, was filling with an unreasonable amount of rage at what she saw.

Professor Trelawney was standing in the middle of the entrance hall with her wand in one hand and an empty sherry bottle in the other, looking utterly mad. Her hair was sticking up on end, her glasses were lopsided so that one eye was magnified more than the other; her innumerable shawls and scarves were trailing haphazardly from her shoulders, giving the impression that she was falling apart at the seams. Two large trunks lay on the floor beside her, one of them upside-down; it looked very much as though it had been thrown down the stairs after her. Trelawney was staring, apparently terrified, at Umbridge standing at the foot of the stairs.

"No!" she shrieked. "NO! This cannot be happening... It cannot... I refuse to accept it!"

"You didn't realize this was coming?" said Umbridge's high, girlish voice. "Incapable though you are of predicting even tomorrow's weather, you must surely have realized that your pitiful performance during my inspections, and lack of any improvement, would make it inevitable you would be sacked?"

"You c-can't!" howled Professor Trelawney, tears streaming down her face from behind her enormous lenses, "you c-can't sack me! I've b-been here sixteen years! H-Hogwarts is m-my h-home!"

"It _was _your home," said Umbridge, the amount enjoyment stretching her toadlike face as she watched Trelawney sink, sobbing uncontrollably, onto one of her trunks undeniable, "until an hour ago, when the Minister of Magic countersigned the order for your dismissal. Now kindly remove yourself from this hall. You are embarrassing us."

"Hex, wait!"

But Alexis paid no heed to her best friend's warning and instead broke violently from the crowd of students and began charging towards Umbridge.

"You foul, worthless, decaying mass of walking vomit!" screamed Alexis, her fist still clenched as she grew dangerously close to Umbridge, who's eyes actually widened with fear when Alexis didn't yield in her charge. She wanted to hit the women, to hurt her, maim her, but as she drew within arms length of the toad a familiar arm secured her by the waist and pulled her roughly back.

That, of course, didn't stop Alexis from fighting to break free and it most definitely didn't silence her vicious words from spewing at the quickly-composing-herself Ministry worker.

"You're a monster!" Alexis howled. "An ogre, an error, a TOAD! You talk about embarrassing - I will never get over the embarrassment of belonging to the same species as you, let alone share the title witch with the likes of you! You are vile, worthless, less than nothing! You're a fool, an ignoramus! Muggles look down on you! You are unreservedly pathetic, a -"

"There we go," said Swine, pushing his wand back up his sleeve as he struggled to keep Alexis away from Umbridge. "I always wanted to cast a silencing hex on you. Makes you far more civil."

And, as if solely to prove Swine wrong - and to let out a fraction of the built up anger in her system - Alexis responded by slamming her heel into Swine's foot.

Swine let out a series of curse words even Alexis wouldn't dare say in front of first years let alone the whole school but still refused to let her go. Umbridge, clearly finding herself safe now while Swine held Alexis still, returned to grinning evilly at the sight before her.

"If I hadn't known any better, Miss Lestrange, I would have thought you were about to attack me, a Hogwarts professor and Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic," said Umbridge with one of her girlish giggles. Later, Alexis would realize that it was a good thing Swine had silenced her or else she probably would have told Umbridge that attacking her was _exactly_ what she had been planning on doing. "Nonetheless, your unbelievably rude words and manner towards myself and Auror Swine are completely unacceptable. A hundred points from Gryffindor and two weeks of detentions follow the week you earned earlier today."

A hysterical laugh sounded, returning everyone's attention to Trelawney.

"You think, you think detention and a childish point system puts you above this girl?" asked the shivering, petite Divination professor, her voice barely audible yet slowly growing quieter as she spoke. "This, this girl who Tom... You truly don't understand that she... _a child of_... _Blackest blood_... That this girl could ever... _her path intertwined_... She... _All Hollows_..."

Several students screamed as Professor Trelawney fainted. Alexis finally broke free from Swine's grip to run over to her fallen professor but in the back of her mind Alexis thought that he only released her because of what he had heard as Trelawney spoke. Some of her words had been... over lapped by other voices in the same manner Alexis remembered hearing Trelawney voice in third year when she gave an actual prophecy.

Kneeling down, Alexis hastily checked Professor Trelawney's pulse as the students around her began to whisper frantically. Then she heard footsteps. Professor McGonagall had broken away from the spectators, marched straight up to Professor Trelawney and was helping the waking woman sit up before Alexis could even blink.

"There, there, Sibyll... Calm down... We've got you... It's not as bad as you think, now... You are not going to have to leave Hogwarts..."

"Oh really, Professor McGonagall?" said Umbridge in a deadly voice, taking a few steps forward only to halt with a single glare from Alexis. "And your authority for that statement is...?"

"That would be mine," said a deep voice.

There were few occasions that compared to this where Alexis had been more than pleased to see Dumbledore as he entered the castle. She did not bother to wonder what on earth he had been doing outside at this hour as he joined McGonagall and her at Trelawney's side in the center of the circle of onlookers.

"Yours, Professor Dumbledore?" said Umbridge with a singularly unpleasant little laugh. "I'm afraid you do not understand the position. I have here" — she pulled a parchment scroll from within her robes — "an Order of Dismissal signed by myself and the Minister of Magic. Under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts has the power to inspect, place upon probation, and sack any teacher she — that is to say, I — feel is not performing up to the standard required by the Ministry of Magic. I have decided that Professor Trelawney is not up to scratch. I have dismissed her."

The fact that Dumbledore's smile never faded with Umbridge's words made Alexis have hope that the old man had a trick up his purple robe sleeve. The headmaster did not disappoint when he said, "You are quite right, of course, Professor Umbridge. As High Inquisitor, you have every right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to send them away from the castle. I am afraid," he went on, with a courteous little bow, "that the power to do that still resides with the headmaster, and it is my wish that Professor Trelawney continue to live at Hogwarts."

At this, Professor Trelawney gave a wild little laugh in which a hiccup was barely hidden.

"No — no, I'll g-go, Dumbledore! I sh-shall l-leave Hogwarts and s-seek my fortune elsewhere —"

"No," said Dumbledore sharply. "It is my wish that you remain, Sibyll."

He turned to Professor McGonagall.

"Might I ask you to escort Sibyll back upstairs, Professor McGonagall?"

"Of course," said McGonagall. "Up you get, Sibyll..."

McGonagall helped Trelawney to her feet carefully.

"And might I ask you to help Professor McGonagall with Sibyll's bags, Miss Lestrange?"

Alexis nodded - as she still had a silencing hex on her - before grabbing Trelawney's bags from off the ground. She sent Umbridge her most dangerous glare yet, which Alexis knew for a fact made the bigot woman flinch, before following obediently after her two professors.

Finding herself very lucky for the two trunks had been charmed to be as light as a feather, Alexis still struggled when they finally reached Trelawney's tower to get the two trunks up the ladder without magic. When she finally did succeed in doing so and Alexis, at last, stood inside Trelawney's tower with minimal panting, she found Professor McGonagall making a cup of tea no doubt for the dazed looking Trelawney rocking back and forth in an old wooden rocking chair. The window closest to the chair was open, a strange occurrence of its own seeing as the windows were never opened in the Divination classroom. Alexis had high suspicions that its opening was due to a certain Transfigurations professor who detested the smell of incense but she said nothing on the matter...

No that she could say _anything_ at the moment to begin with.

"Here you are, Sibyll," said McGonagall, pouring a now finished cup of tea from the kettle. "This will help."

Alexis, not wanting to feel useless, nodded her head adamantly in agreement before taking the teacup from McGonagall. She extended it to Trelawney with both hands who took it with her left while patting Alexis's left arm with her right.

"Thank you so much, dear child," said Trelawney quietly. She took a long sip from her tea that seemed to genuinely sooth her. "Yes, thank you. That makes me feel so much better."

Alexis wanted to ask if there was anything else her professor needed but couldn't. Luckily, McGonagall was on the same wavelength as her.

"Would you like anything else?" she asked, squeezing Trelawney's shoulder comfortingly. "Miss Alexis may leave if you-"

"Oh, don't send her away," cut in Trelawney, who once again patted Alexis's arm affectionately. "Minerva, dear, could you grab me my book - the brown leather one? It should still be on my nightstand."

"Of course," said McGonagall before heading towards the only door in the entire tower against the far wall.

"I'm sorry, my child," said Trelawney to Alexis once McGonagall disappeared out of sight. "We never planned any of this happening to you. Tom and I, we had known that eventually... Well, I can only imagine that he had your best interests at heart with whatever he did, but sometimes Tomas could be so narrow minded!"

'_Tom...?'_

_'Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies, Alexis,_' said McPherson seriously.

_'You can't just -!'_

_'Drop it,'_ cut McPherson.

Alexis huffed through her nose at her late guardian's words but knew it was hopeless to try and get the man to say anything he didn't want to say. However, Trelawney was a different story.

The owl eyed woman had began humming a tone strangely familiar to Alexis as she rocked back and forth in her rocking chair.

_'Is that... Tom, is that _Desperado_?' _thought Alexis in disbelief_. 'Why is my professor humming the Eagles?_'

McPherson paused before responding, '_Perhaps she has a good taste in music?'_

_'The Eagles are a Muggle band_,' stated Alexis dryly. '_Trelawney is a pure blood line,' _

_'So is McPherson!_'

'_Tom...'_

_'Ask me no questions..._' McPherson reminded Alexis stubbornly.

"That was your favorite song as a babe."

Startled, Alexis snapped her head up at Trelawney to find her smiling kindly at her.

"Tom only had to hum a few bars and you went back to sleep, even at two months," continued Trelawney, oblivious to the wary look Alexis was sending her. "Oh, but you should have seen him when he first arrived with you wrapped in his cloak rather like a loaf of bread than a new born. He had no idea what he was going to do with you, and me, having not expected the two of you, well, I nearly stupefyed the two of you back down the trapdoor." Trelawney let out a found chuckle. "How he was able to sneak into the castle without Dumbledore knowing I'll never understand."

"Is this the book?"

Professor McGonagall entered the room once more with a large, leather bound book in her hand.

"Oh, yes, Minerva, thank you," said Professor Trelawney, graciously smiling once more only this time at McGonagall as the Transfigurations professor handed her the book. "I was just about to tell Alexis how, when she was a babe, Tom and I would take turns rocking her to sleep in this very rocking chair."

Alexis blinked at Trelawney's words. McGonagall sent her a raised eyebrow asking for an explanation but all Alexis could do was shrug in confusion.

"Sibyll," began Professor McGonagall. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Oh, only the one... bottle."

"Of course," clicked McGonagall before sending Alexis an apologetic look that seemed to say _I hope this serves as a life lesson for you against drinking_. Alexis nodded as if to say that it most definitely had.

Meanwhile, Trelawney paid neither of them any mind as she continued to reminisce, fumbling to through the pages of her book that turned out to be a photo album. She hiccuped loudly in a rather triumphant manner while pointing at a specific photo near the back of the book.

"Here you are, my child," Trelawney sang, lifting the photo album clumsily. The photos were upside down until Professor McGonagall turned the book right side up but that didn't stop her or Alexis from recognizing a certain brown hair, blue eyed young man holding a pale infant in his arms.

McPherson was fast asleep with a baby Alexis couldn't even deny being her because of their similarities even fifteen years later dreaming peacefully on his chest. The only thing moving in the entire picture that told Alexis it was magical was the rocking chair - the same rocking chair Trelawney currently sat in - rocking back and forth. And in the picture to its right was infant Alexis again, only, this time, she was wide awake and giggling as a certain owl-eyed woman danced playfully with infant Alexis in her arms.

'_Fuck_,' cursed McPherson for perhaps the first time in Alexis's life.

'_Oh, you are so dead,_' snickered Ron.

Professor McGonagall gently closed Trelawney's book and placed it down on the nightstand near the rocking chair.

"I think it's time we put you to bed, Sibyll," she said softly before offering Trelawney her arm. As the Divination professor used it to shakily get back to her feet, Professor McGonagall looked at Alexis and said, "I'll be right back if you would be so kind as to wait for me, Miss Alexis?"

Alexis nodded her head and watched as her two professors slowly made their way out of the room. Once they were gone, she immediately launched herself at the leather bound photo album.

'_Alexis, I wouldn't -'_

_'Don't you dare speak to me right now, Tom,' _Alexis hissed as she flipped open the book with gusto.

'_You know this is about to be one of those moments where someone says I can explain only when I say it I actually mean it_,' said Tom.

_'Oh, I _highly_ doubt the latter_,' huffed Alexis, skipping the first few pages of the book as they all seemed to be of Trelawney's earlier years at Hogwarts. The woman had been a Ravenclaw and apparently always wore her owl glasses, scarves, and bangles even as a first year.

_'And I highly doubted that line would work but I tried it anyways,' _grumbled Tom_. 'But honestly - Merlin, I had amazing hair that year!'_

_'Wha-?_' Alexis stopped mid page flip to raise an eyebrow at a photo of McPherson smirking at the scene in front of him that seemed to consist of - as unbelievable as it seemed to Alexis to even imagine - Swine, Sirius, Harry's father James, and Remus being taught to dance by a sixth year Trelawney. Well, Sirius and James seemed to already know how to dance but we're arguing over what kind of dance while Trelawney fought to make Swine let Remus lead. Pettigrew was no doubt the acting photographer.

_'I don't even want to know,'_ said Alexis before quickly skipping to the middle of the album due to the fear of more bizarre photographs.

Once more Alexis found herself at the photo of a sleeping McPherson rocking her infant form. She flipped to the next page only to find one more photo of her infant self along with McPherson. It seemed to be the last photo in the entire album. McPherson was standing by the window with Alexis cradled in his arms as he looked out at the snow. McPherson looked highly amused as he bounced a giggling Alexis gently up and down in his arms and despite being upset with the man Alexis couldn't help but smile at the youthful expression her late guardian wore. Underneath the photo read the words:_ First Christmas._

_'We left for the States the next week,' _said McPherson softly. '_New Years day, actually.'_

_'But why were we even here?'_ Alexis asked, slowly closing the album. _'Why Trelawney? Why didn't you trust Dumbledore or Swine?'_

McPherson didn't answer right away. When he did, however, he spoke in the voice of a defeated man.

_'I'm not perfect, Alexis,' _McPherson said_. 'I was trying to do the right thing but I didn't know who to trust. I made errors but I did what I could for the right cause.'_

_'Then why wouldn't you tell me?'_

McPherson sighed_, 'Because of Carter.'_

_'What do you mean by that?' _Alexis asked but McPherson was saved from answering her when McGonagall returned.

"Professor Trelawney is finally resting," the Transfigurations professor stated simply. She eyed the leather photo album, no doubt noticing that it was out of place, before looking at Alexis with thin lips. "Miss Alexis, I recommend that you refrain from sharing Professor Trelawney's... strange outburst with your fellow classmates - aside from Mr. Potter as I know you will tell him regardless. If her words were to be perceived as true, Hogwarts will have a scandal on its hands."

Alexis opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Remembering the silencing charm Swine had casted on her earlier, McGonagall quickly removed it with a flick of her wand.

"How so, Professor?" asked Alexis now that her voice was back.

"Well, Miss Alexis" began McGonagall, "you may be considered simply a nuisance to the Ministry now, but if the word were to get out that you had been hidden inside of Hogwarts at the time when the Ministry saw you and your previous guardian as Unmentionables, the repercussions may be grave. Especially now, with the Ministry trying to find anything and everything to discredit yourself and Dumbledore."

Alexis nodded her head.

"Understood, Professor," said Alexis.

"Good," said McGonagall with a small smile. "Now I suggest we both head for supper."

Without another word the two made their way down to the Great Hall. Alexis's mind was swirling with questions McPherson stubbornly refused to answer the whole way. She was growing frustrated but gave up once she entered the Great Hall and found Harry anxiously waiting for her.

"Hey," Alexis said awkwardly, her earlier problems put on hold when she remembered why she had been hunting down Harry earlier.

Harry wore a look of worry on his face. He made no attempt to smile as he finished closing the gap between himself and Alexis. Then, very carefully, he handed Alexis a cream envelope baring the Ministry of Magic's seal.

"An owl just dropped it off for you," he murmured to Alexis with his eyes darting around them both for anyone listening in. "Umbridge looked.. very pleased to see it."

Sure enough, over Harry's shoulder Alexis could see a very pleased looking Umbridge grinning at them both. Doing her best to ignore the toad woman that still had Alexis debating on whether or not homicide was a completely evil act, Alexis focused back on the letter in front of her with a growing amount of dread.

_Dear Alexis Lestrange,_

_It is the Ministry of Magic's greatest hope that this letter reaches you in good health..._

.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! secrets of Hex's childhood revealed AND a promise for Hex's guardianship case next chapter! I know, about time, right? Sorry for the delay! No promises for quick updates until the summer, though. Good news is only four or five chapters until the craziness that is four Blacks (including Tonks here) in a single room!

Review Responses:

**gossamermouse101**: you're comment was an emotional hurricane but thanks lol

**HazelVex**: yeah, but Blaise took it like a champ too. I'm glad Cho has finally gotten some slack from at least one person and yes, oatmeal is roughly porridge.

**santosedanica**: lol well, I'm glad you're caught up now!

**EmoOwlQueen**: well, it be a bit AU but maybe I'll make that one-shot later on for you.

**raven that flies at night**: never give up when there's more books out there!

**mwinter1**: here it is!

**lizy2000**: all in good time

**AmyRoxx123**: hey there Amy... Dark Lord Keith here... Thanks

**babascoup**: your suffering is almost over and the waves are picking up

**Phoenixfelicis07**: (28) no worries! Carter &amp; Tom are a reoccurring theme in the story so I might drive you made with the two of them side noting everywhere but such is life. Hex and Swine will be unintentionally getting closer from here on out until otherwise shown but their snarky relationship will always be a part of it. As for info on the tattoo...spoilers. (29) Blaise is just being Blaise but his actions will help Hex, in the end, promise, so that's good. But yes, Alery shippers are living a struggle life. More on Patroni to come! (30) lol, I meant it when I said it was a struggle life. Good news is Sirius already gave such a relationship his blessing if it were to happen. Hope this was necessary enough for you

**Guest**: *every character in series* us too!

**An Echo In Time**: And she'd make a pretty penny for it too lol

**jessica02**: perfect sense

**I can't be bothe**: well fill free to comment as a guest anyways! You have an excellent theory going but I'm not going to say more on it!

Thanks everyone for reading!

Please Review!

DCF


	32. Fudge!

No excuses to give any of you but a peace offering instead to make up for the long delay in updating and a delay in finding out Hex's guardian. Read to find out!

Enjoy!

* * *

5 Chapter 32: Fudge!

Dumbledore was gone.

Fudge himself had driven him out of the castle on the charge of treason. Unfortunately for the Minister of Magic, he had been foolish enough to do so at the end of dinner and in the presence of nearly the entire student body remaining over the break. So instead of capturing the "treasonous" Headmaster, Fudge and his band of loyal Aurors created a war zone out of the Great Hall.

Of course, Alexis couldn't say she and her friends were completely innocent of the problem. In fact...

"So Saturday?" repeated Harry for the second time.

"Yes, Prongs," sighed Alexis, only giving her best friend half her attention as she watched her fellow DA members mock duel each other. There was only a few of them still there as Easter Break had officially begun. Their numbers had also dropped thanks to Draco's untimely news that he and the rest of the Slytherins had no choice but to break all connections to the DA upon being voluntold to join Umbridge's Inquisitor Squad by their parents. It had hurt everyone's morale to watch Hermione painstakingly remove their names from the list of members but it had been done.

And in hindsight, Alexis would agree that was for the best especially when Dobby bursted into the Room of Requirements in a mess of frantic arm waving.

"Harry Potter, sir! Misses Alexis!" cried Dobby running towards them and sliding in his colorful socks as he did so. "Terrible news, Dobby has! Terrible warning from old Master Draco!"

With one final slide, Dobby crashed into Harry's legs with a grand thump. He landed back on the marble floor comically before jumping back up hastily.

"What is it, Dobby?" asked Harry, giving the house elf a concerned look.

"She is coming, sir," cried Dobby frantically. "She is coming and she isn't alone."

"Who, Dobby?" inquired Harry but Alexis answered for him.

"Professor Umbridge."

The whole of the room fell silent and then -

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Harry bellowed. "RUN!"

Nearly everyone took off towards the door at once. Alexis could hear them all frantically running through the halls as she ran towards the memorial wall.

"The list, Hex!" shouted Hermione as Fred all but carried her from the room. "Hide it!"

Tearing it down from the wall, Alexis stuffed the list into her robe pocket before turning to Dobby.

"Take all of these photos and get out of here, Dobby!" ordered Alexis, only in hindsight noticing how harsh her tone had been. But the house elf disappeared with a snap of his tiny hands along with the photos on the wall leaving only Alexis and Harry in the room.

Alexis ran over to her best friend in the center of the room. Harry had pulled out the Marauders Map and now had an anxious look on his face.

"They're all taking different routes to the Great Hall for supper," said Harry, his anxiety lessening a fraction. "It looks like none of them were caught... But..."

Alexis hurried over to Harry and peered down at the map. Only a hallway from the Room of Requirements was Umbridge, and Dobby hadn't been lying when he said she wasn't alone.

"We can't make it past them," stated Alexis, her shoulders lowering in defeat while Harry cleared the map before returning it to his robe pocket. "Prongs, what do we do?"

Harry shrugged before offering Alexis a smile.

"I suppose we wait, Padfoot," he said calmly.

"Brilliant idea, Harry," said Alexis sarcastically. "Because we're so patient."

Harry smirked impishly at his best friend's sarcasm and soon Alexis found herself smirking as well despite the situation.

"Well, I can think of one thing we could do to pass the time," teased Harry.

"Oh?" said Alexis, half listening, impatiently waiting for the door to be thrown open at any moment.

"Yeah," said Harry, before shrugging. "Though I will admit, I had planned on waiting for a more appropriate time to tell you."

"No time like the present," muttered Alexis, still only half listening. "Might as well get it over -"

A gentle hand on her cheek turned Alexis's eyes from the door to look directly at Harry.

"You know, it's very difficult telling you my feelings when you find a door more interesting than me, Hex," chuckled Harry but his words held no malice. "So, if I could steal your attention for just a moment before I have to snog you senseless, that would be great."

Alexis's eyes widened for a moment before she blushed.

"Damn it, Scarface," she growled, but her words also held no malice. "If you're going to ask me out can you just get it over with so you _can _snog my senseless?"

Harry let out a mirthful laugh before embracing a grinning Alexis. His hands rested possessively on her hips as he seemed to tower over her protectively.

"This took way too long," Harry whispered, lifting Alexis's chin with his hand.

Alexis, along with three certain voices in her head, all snorted in agreement.

"Just so we're clear, though," said Alexis, as Harry's hold on her had her shivering with excitement, "I don't like Viktor or Blaise or anyone else you might have thought I liked. It's just you, Prongs."

"Same," smiled Harry. "Of course, I don't think you ever thought I liked Zabini."

Alexis punched Harry in the arm.

"Will you just kiss me already, you -"

With a satisfied smirk, Harry silenced Alexis by taking her lips with his own. Alexis didn't bother protesting either and instead pulled the Gryffindor by his tie closer just as the door of the Room of Requirements was blown off its hinges.

"Caught in the - Potter!"

Painstakingly, Harry released Alexis's lips from his own. His back had been facing the door, hiding Alexis from view. Very calmly, and with his hand quickly sliding from her hips into Alexis's hand instead, Harry turned around to be greeted with the sight of the Minister of Magic himself.

"Lestrange!" snapped Fudge, in his newly befuddled state. To Alexis, he looked like a floundering fish surrounded by his Aurors, Umbridge, and a suspiciously close to smirking Swine. Clearly, Fudge hadn't been expecting to find just the two of them in here.

"Yes, sir?" said Harry, feigning innocence so well, Alexis had to fight back a snort. "May I help you?"

But Fudge was without words. Unfortunately, that was not the case for Umbridge.

"Don't play innocent, Potter," growled Umbridge. "We've caught you red handed this time!"

Alexis and Harry shared a look.

_'Play dumb?' _offered Harry.

'_Oh, most definitely,'_ agreed Alexis.

"Err, sorry?" said Harry with a shrug.

"Yeah, hormones get the best of everyone," added Alexis, truly enjoying the awkward look several members of the Aurors shared. "But, um, is there a reason why the Ministry cares who's with who at Hogwarts?"

"Never mind that," snapped Fudge, finally composing himself. "You two are being taken into custody. Swine, Dawlish, grab them."

"Hey, no need to get hands-y," grumbled Harry as the two Aurors dragged the fifth years out of the Room of Requirements. "We can walk on our own."

"Yeah, we're fifth years not five," added Alexis but both Swine and Dawlish paid them no heed as the followed Umbridge and Fudge down the stairs.

The walk was done relatively in silence save for Fudge and Umbridge whispering to each other. The Aurors behind them, which included Kingsley and an anxious looking Tonks along with two others Alexis had never seen before, seemed to be locked lipped. Finally, they reached the doors to the Great Hall.

"Thanks for the escort, Minister," said Alexis. "But I think Harry and I can find the way to our table from here."

"Yeah, but thanks, though," said Harry cheekily. However, neither fifth years could break out of the Aurors grasps. "Or you can join us for supper."

"I'm sure there'll be some room at our table," added Alexis. "It is Easter Break after all."

"Oi, shut up, brat," snapped Dawlish, roughly shaking Alexis's arm. Her eyes weren't the only ones that narrowed at his harsh treatment.

"You know, it's moments like this when I start to think we're not friends, Dawlish," Alexis said scathingly.

Dawlish looked ready to retort but whatever he was about to say was cut off when Fudge made some weird gesture and suddenly the Great Hall doors were thrown open by the two unnamed Aurors. There was a series of gasps and cries of alarm at the sudden banging of the great doors, flying open, no doubt, Alexis thought, the response Fudge wanted with his dramatics.

The students remaining at Hogwarts over the break watched in avid fascination - and worry for some - as Fudge led his Aurors and the restrained Alexis and Harry up towards the silent staff table. A girl at the Ravenclaw table wearing a large hat seemed to hide her face in fear as they approached. McGonagall looked anxious, her eyes swapping between looking at Alexis and Harry with a strong amount of worry while Snape glared at the two of them as if it was their fault his dinner had been interrupted. Even Flitwick and Sprout looked unsure as to what was about to happen. However, Dumbledore sat in his usual spot at the head of the table, completely unperturbed and almost amused when he looked up from his lamb chop to find Fudge huffing his way forward.

"Ah, Cornelius!" greeted Dumbledore, sounding far more cheerful than Alexis had been expecting. "Had I known you were coming I would have had the house elves set you a seat. I'm afraid we will be a bit crowded with you joining us unless your Aurors wouldn't mind too terribly in situating themselves at their old House tables instead. With so many students home for the holidays, there's plenty of room amongst them."

"I am not here to share a meal with you Dumbledore," snapped Fudge, slightly out of breath from his hasty march down the long hall.

"Oh?" said Dumbledore, sounding innocently surprised. His eyes then quickly graced Alexis and Harry, but far too fast for either fifth years to make eye contact. "I suppose then I must ask as to why you have two of my students restrained by Aurors."

"I suggest you ask them yourself," said Fudge smugly.

All eyes fell on Alexis and Harry who shared a look. Finally, the two best friends shrugged and Harry cleared his throat.

"Apparently it's a crime to snog your best friend senseless, headmaster," said Harry with not even an attempt at controlling the grin that found its way onto his face.

The remaining students let out a roar of whistles, cries that sounded suspiciously like "Finally!", and cheers simultaneously at Harry's announcement that the noise was near deafening. Even the few remaining at the Slytherin table let out their own "about time"s and "took long enough"s as the Gryffindor table visibly shook with excitement. Alexis watched in amusement as suddenly a series of galleons and other coins were tossed in Hermione's direction, before being counted up by the bookworm, split, and then casually ran over to Cho - who was doing some sort of victory jig - across the hall. It also did not go unnoticed by Alexis when McGonagall and Snape both begrudgingly handed a grinning Flitwick coins of their own, nor did Alexis miss both Kingsley and Tonks pass Swine small notes that looked to have the letters I.O.U. on them.

Dumbledore, who seemed completely unperturbed by the loud rupture of noise - that had sent Dawlish and Fudge both jumping - save for the twinkle in his eye, nodded his head slowly.

"I must admit, this crime has escaped me," he said seriously, only making his words all the more amusing. "I suppose a law may have been passed since my dismissal from the Wizengamot but -"

"That - that is not why we are here!" sputtered Fudge, red in the face, and all but steaming.

"No?" said Dumbledore, letting his bushy eyebrows rise. "All is well then. I suppose we shall discuss this behind closed doors then, as to let the students eat peacef-"

"Oh, no," snapped Fudge. "You're not hiding the truth from them anymore. I want everyone to know what kind of fraud you are!"

Dumbledore did not look disgruntled by this - though McGonagall did for him - and instead clasped his hands together and gave Fudge his full attention.

"Does that mean we can sit down then?" asked Alexis. "'cause I'm pretty sure I see mashed potatoes and they're my favorite."

"You and potatoes," snorted Harry.

"Give me a break, I was raised by an Irishman," huffed Alexis.

Harry snickered, "Hex, you can't just say that. People might-"

"Excuse me!" exclaimed Fudge. "Cease and desist your side babbling this instant!"

Both Alexis and Harry rolled their eyes but did as the now near purple Minister of Magic commanded.

"As I was saying," grumbled Fudge, trying to regain his composure. "These two, two _troublemakers_, have committed treason against the Ministry of Magic!"

Umbridge let out an audible gasp that Alexis thought might have been intended to cause others to gasp in surprise as well. However, few, if any as far as Alexis could tell, students reacted in surprise to Fudge's words. That was either due to the students remaining being a part of the DA so they knew that wasn't true or they couldn't fathom Alexis and Harry being evil after the Quibbler article. Of course, some might have actually thought Fudge was telling the truth but had already accepted the fact that Alexis and Harry would one day rule the Wizarding World but leave Dennis and Collin out of this.

"When?" asked Alexis, quirking an eyebrow up.

"_When_?" repeated Fudge with a laugh. "You're asking me _when_?"

"Yeah, and while you're at it," said Harry dryly, "mind throwing in the act of treason you're talking about?"

"And are you sure this isn't a behind closed doors conversation?" added Alexis.

The vein in Fudge's forehead was pulsing as he scowled at Alexis and Harry. He looked ready to blow when he took a deep breath and instead looked up at Dawlish and Swine.

"Right then," he breathed out, obviously trying to keep his cool. "John, Carter. Silence them, if you please."

"Oh real -"

"You're right, Swine," smirked Dawlish, having casted a silencing charm on Alexis. "She is more civil this way."

'_Really? 'cause I've never wanted to physically maim someone so much in my life,'_ thought Alexis, loudly so that Harry could hear her. The smirk that fought to cover Swine's lips and the way Snape buried his head in his hand told her she may have been too loud.

"As I was saying," said Fudge, sounding a far more confident now that Alexis and Harry couldn't interrupt him. "Harry Potter and Alexis Lestrange are accused of treason for the crime of forming an army to use against the Ministry of Magic!"

Again, Fudge was not greeted with the reaction he had been hoping for as not a single student blinked. Dumbledore looked far too amused as well.

"And where is this supposed army, Minister?" Dumbledore asked kindly. "I see no one but Mr. Potter and Miss Lestrange and you can hardly call two fifth years an army."

Umbridge cleared her throat before smiling.

"Allow me, Minister," she said proudly, stepping forward. "You will remember, Minister, that I sent you a report back in October that Potter and Lestrange had met a number of fellow students in the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade -"

"And what is your evidence for that?" cut in Professor McGonagall.

"Willy Widdershins - who happened to be in the bar at the time, heavily bandaged, but his hearing was quite unimpaired - gave me his testimony," said Umbridge smugly. "He heard every word the two said and hastened straight to the school to report to me -"

"Oh, so _that's _why he wasn't prosecuted for setting up all those regurgitating toilets!" said McGonagall, raising her eyebrows.

"What an interesting insight into our justice system," said Snape in his dry, yet scathing tone that had even a few Slytherins smirking.

Meanwhile, Hermione was scribbling down something at the Gryffindor table barely ever ceasing in scratching her quill across the napkin in front of her.

"The purpose of Potter and Lestrange's meeting with these students," continued Professor Umbridge, completely ignoring McGonagall and Snape, "was to persuade them to join an illegal society, whose aim was to learn spells and curses the Ministry has decided are inappropriate for school-age -"

"I think you'll find you're wrong there, Dolores," said Dumbledore quietly, peering at her over the half-moon spectacles perched halfway down his crooked nose.

'_Well now it's getting interesting,_' said Ron.

'_And the fact that Hex was accused of forming an army wasn't_?' asked Cedric.

'_Oi! Shove off!_' snapped Ron.

_'Will you hush your face_!' barked McPherson before groaning mournfully. _'Merlin save me, I've gone American_.'

"Oho!" said Fudge, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet again, bringing Alexis back into the present. "Yes, let's hear the latest cock-and-bull story designed to pull Potter and that girl out of trouble! Go on, then, Dumbledore, go on — Willy Widdershins was lying, was he? Or was it their identical twins in the Hog's Head that day? Or is there the usual simple explanation involving a reversal of time, a dead man coming back to life, and a couple of invisible Dementors?"

Dawlishlet out a chuckle.

"Looks like you're not the only funny one, Carter."

"Yeah, you think so?" said Swine dryly.

"I don't believe," started Dumbledore, smiling fondly down from his seat at the head table, "Cornelius, that I - nor, I am sure, does Alexis or Harry - deny that they were in the Hog's Head that day, nor that they were trying to recruit students - but," Dumbledore had to raise his voice as Fudge shouted a loud _aha! _"it was for a Defense Against the Dark Arts group, and not an army."

Fudge looked stricken for a moment, unsure what to say next. Umbridge was quicker on the recovery but as if he had read her mind, Dumbledore added almost casually, "And I would like to remind you that, at that time, such a group was not against Ministry decree. If you remember, the Ministry decree banning all student societies was not put into effect until two days after that Hogsmeade weekend, so no rules, or laws for that matter, were broken in the Hog's Head at all."

Once more Fudge looked lost for words. The Aurors around him began shifting awkwardly, clearly unsure what to do.

Again, Umbridge recovered first.

"That's all very fine, Headmaster," she said, smiling sweetly. "But we are now nearly seven months on from the introduction of Educational Decree Number Twenty-four. If the first meeting was not illegal, all those that have happened since most certainly are."

Now it was the students turn to shift awkwardly. Alexis caught sight of Dean fidgeting in his seat while Seamus and Ernie shared a look of worry across the hall. Zacharias looked particularly green and the whole Ravenclaw half of the DA had stiffened their backs in anxiety. More noticeable, however, was the way Fred and George were huddled together, whispering about something that had Hermione shaking her head no vigorously all while she continued to scribble down notes.

"Well," said Dumbledore, surveying Umbridge with polite interest over the top of his interlocked fingers, "they certainly _would _be, if they _had _continued after the decree came into effect. Do you have any evidence that these meetings continued?"

Umbridge didn't miss a beat.

"As a matter of fact," said Umbridge with a horribly wide toadlike smile, "I have a witness."

Still smiling Umbridge turned towards the Ravenclaw House table. All eyes in the Great Hall followed her line of sight that seemed to be looking directly at horrified Cho Chang.

"Miss Edgecombe," said Umbridge taking an already shocked Alexis by surprised. She didn't see Marietta anywhere at the table and the only one sitting neck to Cho was the girl wearing the large hat.

"Miss Edgecombe," repeated Umbridge more forcefully, "if you please."

The hat wearing girl turned towards Umbridge and lifted her head only to bury it in her hands sobbing when a series of gasps filled the air. The girl was, in fact, Marietta but she was horribly disfigured by a series of close-set purple pimples that had spread across her nose and cheeks to form the word _SNEAK_.

_'Talk about justice_,' thought Alexis, with a whistle or she would have whistled if she hadn't been silenced.

"Miss Edgecombe," said Umbridge at once, "informed me just today of these meetings and how Miss Lestrange and Mr. Potter have been holding them regularly. Miss Edgecombe, if you would tell us how long these meetings have been going on, dear. You can simply nod or shake your head, I'm sure that won't make the spots worse. Have they been happening regularly over the last few months?"

Alexis, along with what seemed like the entirety of the student body of Hogwarts, held her breath as she waited for Marietta to respond. Silently Cho stood by her friend shaking her head in disbelief, a disbelief few other members of the D.A. shared. If anyone were to turn traitor it would have been Marietta... Or Zacharias.

But Marietta only shook her head no violently from behind her hands. When at last she spoke, her words came out as a hysterical cry.

"I-I-I don't know anything."

Marietta bursted back into load sobbing once she had finished. Fudge looked at Umbridge unimpressed.

"Now now, Miss Edgecombe," said Umbridge hastily with her sweet voice sounding on edge. "You can tell everyone. You're safe here. The Minister himself and his Aurors are here to protect you. Just simply tell the truth."

Slowly, Marietta's sobs subsided. She peaked her eyes out through her opened fingers before finally uncovering her mother.

"You want me to tell the truth?" Marietta asked, her lips and voice both quivering.

"Yes," said Umbridge, "yes, of course, my dear. Tell the Minister the truth."

Marietta took a deep breath. Alexis bit her lip, knowing it was all over now. If only she could -

"Professor Umbridge is forcing me to find a reason to have Potter and Lestrange expelled by threatening to fire my mother!" Marietta screamed frantically and as if she were trying to tell anyone in the farthest ends of the castle.

'_Balls-y little raven,'_ whistled McPherson. Cedric chuckled in agreement.

'_You sound American again_,' sang Ron with a snicker. The snicker was ended instantly with a distinct smacking sound.

"Why you -" cursed Umbridge, suddenly reaching for her wand.

Alexis was amazed by the multitude of responses Umbridge's action caused. Dumbledore and the rest of the Hogwarts professors were on their feet in an instant as were nearly all the members of the D.A. Fred and George had even drawn their wands and formed a wall with Hermione and Angelina between Umbridge's view of Marietta while Cho had pushed her friend behind her so hastily that Marietta had fallen from her seat with a loud squawk in surprise. But no reaction had been more surprising than Swine.

With lightning reflexes, Swine had snatched up the wrist of Umbridge hand reaching for her wand with his left hand and had drawn his wand with his right. Very coolly and quietly he spoke, saying, "You will calm yourself, Dolores. You wouldn't want to get yourself into any trouble that even the Minister can't get you out of by _attacking a student_."

Swine's last words were hissed so lowly that Alexis barely heard him. However, it was clear Umbridge had as she almost immediately composed herself.

"Dolores," said Fudge, with the air of trying to settle something once and for all and regain control of a disastrous situation, "the meeting tonight — the one we know _definitely_ happened -"

"Yes," said Umbridge, pulling herself together enough that Swine released her arm and that everyone retook their seats, "yes... well, Miss Edgecombe tipped me off and I proceeded at once to inform you, Minister, and retrieve reinforcements, so as to catch those in the meeting red-handed. It appears that they were forewarned of our arrival, however, because when we reached the Room of Requirement the only ones we found in the room were Potter and Lestrange. The two clearly cleaned up any evidence remained in the room but I'm sure if we were to search the two..."

Whether it had been the reaction Umbridge had been looking for or not, Alexis and Harry both jumped back in an attempt to pull away from their holders. Harry was more successful, as Swine had partially released him when he had grabbed Umbridge, but Alexis was not so. Dawlish grabbed her roughly by the scuff of her robes and hastily began searching her pockets.

"This is highly irregular and inappropriate!" shouted Professor McGonagall, standing on her feet as if she planned to face Dawlish herself, but her intervention was too late.

Dawlish lifted his grubby fist in triumphant, the list of names visible between his fingers.

"Thought you were being sneaky, huh?" mocked Dawlish. He was lucky when Kingsley grabbed Alexis's shoulder, ceasing her charge towards the man.

Dawlish uncrumpled the list and read it over before his eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"What is it, Dawlish?" asked Fudge. "Proof that the two were forming an army? Well, spit it out!"

"It's a list for an army, Minister," said Dawlish, finally composing himself. "But, sir, look."

And to Alexis's horror, Dawlish handed the list to Fudge.

"Excellent," said Fudge, a smile spreading across his face. "Excellent, John. And... by thunder..."

He looked up at Dumbledore,who had long since returned to his chair at the head table.

"See what they've named themselves?" said Fudge quietly. "_Dumbledore's Army."_

Dumbledore summoned the list to himself with a silent _Accio_. He gazed at the heading scribbled by Hermione months before and for a moment seemed unable to speak. Then he looked up, smiling.

"Well, the game is up," he said simply. "I suppose now would be best for last few words to my students before my departure - or will there be a problem with, Cornelius?"

Alexis saw Tonks and Kingsley look at each other. There was fear in both of their faces, as well as all of the professors'. But Alexis did not understand what was going on, and neither, apparently, did Fudge

"Last words?" said Fudge slowly. "What - why -?"

"My plans were to defend you all from the corruption of Ministry and darkness they currently fail to protect you from by teaching not just how to protect yourself but how to protect others," continued Dumbledore, still smiling as he stood from his chair. "You see, Cornelius, there was an army. Not Potter or Lestrange's but my own. _Dumbledore's Army_."

The whole of the student body began to whisper. Fred and George both let out indistinguishable cries of protest. Fawcett covered her mouth in realization while Cho gasped all the while Hermione was scribbling away furiously.

"But - but -"

Understanding blazed suddenly in Fudge's face. He took a horrified step backward, bumping into Dawlish.

"You?" he whispered, stumbling forward off the Auror's now stomped foot.

"That's right," said Dumbledore pleasantly.

"It was yours?"

"Indeed," said Dumbledore.

"You recruited these students for - for your army?"

"Tonight was supposed to be the first meeting," said Dumbledore, nodding. "Merely to see whether they would be interested in joining me. I see now that it was a mistake to invite -" Dumbledore glanced once more at the list looking rather impressed, "- so many."

Dumbledore closed the list. Fudge looked from it to Dumbledore, his chest swelling.

"Then you _have _been plotting against me!" he yelled.

"That's right," said Dumbledore cheerfully.

Harry shook in protest, trying to shout but failing under the silencing charm. Kingsley squeezed his shoulder in warning, McGonagall widened her eyes threateningly, but Alexis suddenly understood why her best friend was trying to protest.

Dumbledore was taking the fall for them.

"Calm yourself, Potter!" barked Fudge, who was still ogling Dumbledore with a kind of horrified delight. "Well, well, well - I came here tonight expecting to at least expel Potter and Lestrange but instead -"

"Instead you get to arrest me," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It's like losing a Knut and finding a Galleon, isn't it?"

"Tonks!" cried Fudge, now positively quivering with delight.

Tonks stumbled forward, surprised to have her name called as she stared with giant saucers up at Dumbledore.

"Yes... sir?" she asked, shifting her gaze from looking at Dumbledore to Fudge.

"You heard everything he said, his confession, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good," said Fudge cheerfully. "Go send an owl with everything in detail to the _Daily Prophet_. Make sure to include the bit about how he's been trying to build up an army against the Ministry, how he's been working to destabilize me! Be quick about it so that we can make the morning edition!"

Tonks hesitated a moment, unsure what to do until ever so faintly Dumbledore nodded his head a fraction.

"Yes, sir," said Tonks in an attempt to not sound grim, before taking off out of the Great Hall, her bright pink hair a morbid brown as she went.

As the Great Hall doors slammed behind Tonks, Fudge turned back to Dumbledore, a wide grin covering his face.

"Well, children," said Fudge, now radiant with glee. "You will now watch as a traitor is escorted back to the Ministry to be formally charged before being sent to Azkaban to await trail!"

Once more the Great Hall exploded with whispers and cries of surprise. Fred and George had once again jumped to their feet and no matter how stern of a glare McGonagall sent their way the two did not reseat themselves.

"Ah," said Dumbledore gently, "yes. Yes, I thought we might hit that little snag."

"Snag?" said Fudge, his voice still vibrating with joy. "I see no snag, Dumbledore!"

"Well," said Dumbledore apologetically, "I'm afraid I do."

"Oh really?"

"Well, it's just that you seem to be laboring under the delusion that I am going to, what is the phrase? 'Come quietly' I am afraid I am not going to come quietly at all, Cornelius. I have absolutely no intention of being sent to Azkaban. I could break out, of course - but what a waste of time, and frankly, I can think of a whole host of things I would rather be doing."

Umbridge's face was growing steadily redder, she looked as though she was being filled with boiling water. Fudge stared at Dumbledore with a very silly expression on his face, as though he had just been stunned by a sudden blow and could not quite believe it had happened. He made a small choking noise and then looked around at the remaining Aurors. Dawlish gave Fudge a reassuring nod before roughly handing Alexis over to Swine and moved forward a little, away from the group. Alexis saw his wand slide into his right hand, almost lazily, from its arm holster.

"Don't be silly, Dawlish," said Dumbledore kindly. "I'm sure you are an excellent Auror, I seem to remember that you achieved 'Outstanding' in all your N.E.W.T.s, but if you attempt to - er - 'bring me in' by force, I will have to hurt you."

"Don't be senile, Dumbledore," smirked Dawlish.

"And don't be arrogant, Dawlish," hissed Swine, drawing his own wand into his left hand. Alexis could have sworn he had been holding it in his right hand when he had confronted Umbridge minutes ago.

"You're speakin' as if he could take us all on single-handed, Carter," huffed an Auror, moving forward from the back. His mousy brown hair was long and rather knotted with a long crimson streak through it. If Alexis had to guess, the man looked as if he were wearing Muggle makeup around his brown eyes and hardly looked the part of an Auror. If anything he looked like that of a rocker or, Alexis supposed, a pretty pirate.

"Scabior," warned Swine when the man winked roguishly at a disgusted Alexis.

"What?" said Scabior, faking innocence. "Ol' Dumbles doesn't plan on fighting us single-handed, does he?"

"Merlin's beard, no," said Dumbledore, smiling. "Not unless you are foolish enough to force me to."

"And he won't be alone!" shouted the twins so suddenly as they jumped away from the Gryffindor table that they startled the whole Great Hall, including Dumbledore.

"Weasleys, what on earth-" began McGonagall but her rant was cut off by Fudge.

"Enough of this rubbish!" said Fudge, pulling out his own wand. "Men! _Take him_!"

Dumbledore casted a wandless _Protego_ as six - two of which were conveniently off course and struck the wall above him - _Stupefies_ flew at him. Three were easily redirected up towards the evening sky ceiling while one was returned to sender, knocking the unlucky Auror Alexis still didn't know unconscious.

"Protect the students!" Dumbledore ordered and without hesitation McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout sprung into action. A powerful_Protego_ spell was casted by each Head of House over their table as the Dawlish, Scabior, Fudge, and Umbridge began casting wildly at Dumbledore.

"_Expelliarmus_!" shouted Fred, hitting Scabior just as the Auror looked ready to send a nasty curse Dumbledore's way.

As Scabior's wand went flying out of his hands, the knotted haired Auror sneered at Fred. He made a start towards the twins when Alexis and Harry both oh so casually stuck their feet and tripped him. Scabior fell, taking Umbridge along with him when he grabbed her cardigan in a last attempt to catch himself. Umbridge fell with a loud scream and a wild ray of spells that would have hit several students had the Head of Houses not been protecting them.

Alexis had been roughly pushed to the ground by Swine along with Harry by Kingsley in an attempt to protect the two fifth years from any ricocheting spells from Dumbledore's impressive shields. In fact, Alexis noticed with a small amount of amusement that all Dumbledore had done so far was cast silent _Protego_s over himself and the occasional professor that happened to get too close to him in the cross fires.

"You're not escaping, Dumbledore!" shouted Fudge as he narrowly dodged a _Stupefy_ shot at him by George. Unfortunately, his green bowler was not nearly as lucky.

"On the contrary, Cornelius," said Dumbledore calmly. "I am."

A streak of silver light flashed around the room, seemingly blowing out every candle lit in the hall. Students cried out in alarm at the darkness of the moonless night. There was a loud bang like a gunshot, and the entire room seemed to tremble. A second silver light slashed through the room all around Alexis, lighting the room just enough for her to see Swine dive to his stomach. There was another shriek from the students and one much closer to Alexis followed by a thud and somebody cried, "No!" that were briefly followed by frantic breathing, a groan and then silence.

"Harry?" said Alexis, suddenly finding herself able to speak in the pitch dark. A hand squeezed her own in response.

"Remember to close your minds," whispered a voice in Alexis's ear making her jump. She landed on something, or rather someone, as a loud groan escaped the person below her, followed by a strong _Lumos_ from her right.

Dawlish had casted the spell - and Swine had been Alexis's unfortunate victim - but the Auror needed not to have casted it as suddenly the light returned to all the candles above, relighting the room once more.

"He's gone!" Fudge cried aloud, having frantically looked all around the moment he could sit back up.

Umbridge sat up next, pushing the still disoriented Scabior off of her. Immediately her eyes snapped to the Gryffindor table where Fred and George had once been standing.

"And so are those traitorous Weasley twins!" she exclaimed.

"Well they couldn't have gotten far!" cried Fudge, seemingly unaware of the fact that every student and professor of Hogwarts was staring at him as if he was the living embodiment of the word idiot. "Dawlish, take Kingsley -"

"Right away, Minister!" answered Dawlish, grabbing Kingsley by the arm and shoving him towards the Entrance Hall.

Alexis was surprised when Harry appeared in front of her without a word. He offered her a hand up, which she graciously took.

"And you two!" shouted Fudge, turning towards the two best friends. He marched towards them, picking up his smoldering green bowler along the way. Smashing the steaming hat on his head, Fudge glared mutinously at Alexis and Harry. "Alright, spill it out! Where did he go?"

"Perhaps their bushy-haired friend knows," added Umbridge when she reached here feet. "She's been caught several times _fornicating_ with one of those Weasley twins, Merlin knows which one."

Alexis watched Hermione slam her quill into the table, snapping it in outrage.

"Perhaps I should interrogate her, Minister," suggested Scabior, sending Hermione a feral grin. He took barely a step before finding Swine's hand on his shoulder and a fierce look on his face.

"The students know nothing," Swine hissed, shoving Scabior away from Hermione before moving towards Fudge. "And I suggest we leave and attempt to find Albus Dumbledore before he makes any important stops. I recommend Gringotts or his cottage."

Swine grabbed Fudge's arm and whispered lowly to him.

"But anywhere is better than here, Minister, unless you wish to cause a scene."

Fudge nodded his head in agreement, clearly wanting to save any face he had left. He straightened his still smoking bowler and fixed his robes before clearing his throat.

"Well students," he said with a wide opening of his arms, "I am sorry that you had to see the true face of you ex-headmaster but it was for the best. Now you all know who is truly on your side and who will truly protect you. Have no fear, however, as order will be restored and you will all play a role in keeping it strong!"

For the umpteenth time that evening, Alexis was sure Fudge had been expecting a different response than the one that he received. He looked as if he had been waiting for cheers or praises from the students but instead all he received were empty stares and shaking of heads.

"Right then," said Fudge, looking slightly miffed. "Scabior, retrieve whatever Aurors you see fit to march on Gringotts and force the goblins to close the Dumbledore Family Vaults."

"Aye, aye, Minister, sir," said Scabior with a grin. He turned towards the door before looking down at the fallen Auror from early in the battle. "Err, Minister, sir?"

"Yes, yes, take him as well," said Fudge waving Scabior away as he turned to Umbridge. "Dolores, insure that Tonks notes reach the Daily Prophet tonight and that they include this, this spectacle."

"Of course, Minister," said Umbridge, nodding her head so adamantly that it was making Alexis dizzy.

"Good, good," said Fudge. "I have full faith in you, Dolores. We'll have to hurry if we wish to make you Hogwarts new Headmaster."

Umbridge's eyes widened with glee the same moment Alexis's widened with horror.

"Yes, of course, Minister," said Umbridge, hurrying out of the Great Hall.

Fudge paid her little mind as he looked back up at the staff, all of whom had remained standing with their wands drawn. The four House Heads were still holding their protection charms over their respective tables.

Noticing this, Fudge chuckled.

"No need to worry," he said gesturing towards the drawn wands. "The students no longer need your protection charms."

"I would strongly," drew out Snape, his onyx eyes sharp and piercing, "beg a differ, Minister."

"If you would be so kind as to exit the premises now," added McGonagall, looking like a protective mother bear, "Minister Fudge, and take your Auror with you so that we may send the children _safely_ to bed."

"Why," said Fudge, sounding insulted on someone else's behalf. "Auror Swine has as much right to be as you, _professor_. After all, someone must replace Umbridge as Defense Against the Dark Arts and who is more qualified than Carter?"

Alexis had never seen anyone go so still in her entire life as Swine suddenly did. The man's eye began to twitch as he slowly turned towards Fudge. Swine looked quite pale all of a sudden as if he were living in a nightmare. In a very quiet voice, he asked but one word.

"What?"

"I know it's last minute, Carter," said Fudge, completely unaware of Swine's shocked state as he rambled on, grabbing Swine by the arm and dragging with him towards the Entrance Hall. "But it will be for the best. Dolores needs someone of your skill working inside Hogwarts and I personally think -"

Fudge's words were cut off as they disappeared out into the hall, leaving the Great Hall in complete silence for a total of three seconds.

"Huh," said Alexis, cocking her head to the side as she broke the silence. "So that's what genuine pity feels like."

.

* * *

To a chapter that simply would not let me right it, fudge you chapter. Anyways, next up is the chapter where Hex's Guardian is decided and then were only a few chapters (very few promise) away from a family reunion like no other!

Review Responses:

**Can't be bothered logging in**: you may say aha, I knew it later :-)

**gossamermouse101**: I'm sorry

**HazelVex**: it was guardianship related so technically you were right but next chapter

**Emmy**: glad you liked it! I'll avoid long breaks again!

**Goddess of Leo**: It's back! Sorry for the wait!

**Raven that flies at night**: same. That and they hurt my brain with their inaccuracy.

**RAINBOWNEMESIS**: but I did mawahahaha. I made up for it though, right?

**lizy2000**: Welcome!

**EmoOwlQueen**: happy to here you enjoyed it!

**NeverBeyondRedemption**: I'm glad you refound the series! I've missed you! Just a few more chapters until the reunion of mother and daughter!

**mwinter1**: here you go!

**AmyRoxx123**: Well, you got a bucket or two of Alery and all the professor action I could muster in this chapter. Plus Fudge! Yeah!

Guest: I'll be honest, I did not think Hamilton. However, Alery now!

**tiffanyrebecca7**: YOU ARE WELCOME! I FIND YOUR PRAISE VERY FLATTERING!

**Toolazytologin**: not sure if this is the same person as can't be bothered logging in but thanks for the review! In payment, have some Alery!

**phoenixfelicis07**: so hopefully this made up for all the Alery interruptions. More on Sybil, Carter, Tom, and Bellatrix's relationships with the Marauders to come though. And whatever it is that was going on between our dear Carter and Tom (Ron: we could call you Carm! Cedric: or McSwine! Unless of course you were with Sybil, then it would be McLawney McPherson: WE WERE JUST FRIENDS!) but I did as you asked and made Alery happy... for a minute

**DimitriLuver**: fair argument but only the next chapter will tell!

**Anon**: I'm glad you liked them! Hopefully, I can continue in writing chapters you enjoy

**Guest**: here's your update!

**Idea**: you actually mentioned a few things I have planned to do but not at all how you think. Though, I'll admit, your idea of what the story could be like if Ginny was a character was genius and may give birth to a oneshot later on. Great job!

** 91**: that's all good! Glad you enjoyed them!

That's all folks so please review and cast your opinions on Alery finally being a thing!

Points to anyone that figures out nameless Auror!

Also, the lovely PinkTimelord has given us another piece of fanart on Deviant Art! Go see a baby Hex!

DCF


	33. True Faces

5 Chapter 33: True Faces

I'll try to get the next update ready by next week so be ready for it!

Enjoy!

* * *

5 Chapter 33: True Faces

Alexis had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing at the sight before her. Sitting in the Ministry of Magic's Private Affairs Department's waiting room filled with wizards, witches, ghost, the occasional half troll - Alexis didn't ever want to know how that was a thing - and two rather impish looking goblins was not at all how Alexis had wanted to spend her Saturday morning but was rather amused by the situation now.

The whole of the room had been divided by what each side was reading with Alexis stationed in the middle. On her right, and sending Alexis the occasional look of contempt, disappointment, or simply a frown, where those reading the _Daily Prophet_ that bore two grand headlines on it.

THE HEADMASTER THAT LIES: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE A TRAITOR TO THE MINISTRY

And in smaller print:

GOLBINS REBEL: GRINGOTTS CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE

On Alexis's left, a different story was being told in the Quibbler with headlines instead reading:

GOLBINS AGAINST FUDGE: NO BANK UNTIL NO FUDGE

And

MINISTER FUDGE IS AN IDIOT: REFUSAL TO ADMIT DARK LORD'S RETURN LEADS TO DUMBLEDORE TAKING ACTION

A petite middle aged witch, with a small child with her, sent Alexis a smile as she read from her copy of the Quibbler all the while holding her rambunctious child that was trying to climb up a half troll's mountain-like arms as he snored in the chair next to them. In fact, the entire left side of the room seemed pleased with Alexis being in the room, unlike the right side.

Smirking to herself, Alexis turned her attention to back to her own copy of the Quibbler. Hermione had been brilliant by sending an owl to Rita Skeeter seconds after they had been dismissed from the hectic scene Fudge and his Aurors had caused. Rita Skeeter had delivered perhaps the greatest article in her career from the information - embellishing as she did best on Fudge's arrogance and surprisingly painting Dumbledore, and even Snape, in a good light - only to top her work hours later with the incident at Gringotts.

Fudge's decision to send Scabior and whatever Aurors he thought best to seize Dumbledore's vault from the goblins had been an even bigger error than Fudge's attempt to face Dumbledore himself. Scabior, who Alexis had already figured was either a horribly entitled Pureblood or at the very least an arrogant pounce, and his men had not only angered the goblins when they had tried to force a takeover of the bank, which had been solely in the goblins' hands since Merlin knows which Goblin Rebellion, but had infuriated them so much that the goblins actually closed Gringotts London Branch. Wizards and witches everywhere were furious and demanded the Minister of Magic march down to Gringotts and not leave until he was given the goblins ultimatum. The goblins gladly gave him their demands:

The London Branch would only reopen when Fudge resigned.

Needless to say, Alexis was quite pleased to be sitting next to two goblins and seriously considering hiring Rita Skeeter as her own propaganda manager.

The waiting room door opened. In stepped a tired looking middle aged woman carrying a clipboard. Her thick red hair was tied in a loose bun that had far too many strands free for it to have been on purpose. When a ghost from the right side of the room wearing what looked like a Victorian Age gown zoomed over to her the woman let out a great sigh.

"For the last time, Madame Sneed, the Ministry of Magic cannot stop your husband from remarrying. In fact, he already remarried, a hundred and twenty years ago, and has long so passed away. Now please, stop haunting our waiting room."

Madame Sneed humphed loudly before returning to her corner of the room. In return, the Ministry Worker sighed before looking down at her clipboard.

"Miss Alexis Lestrange?" she said, reading Alexis's name off the clipboard. Alexis raised her hand. "Right, your custody case will be in courtroom seven. It's down the hall on the right."

"Awesome," said Alexis, though she felt anything but.

With a deep breath, Alexis stood up and made her way out of the waiting room as the Ministry Worker continued directing others to their courtrooms. She was not looking forward to the Ministry deciding her new guardian especially considering her choices.

"Any last minute ideas, boys?" Alexis asked aloud.

But before the voices of her head could speak another voice answered her.

"Should I be concerned about your habit of talking to the walls, dear cousin?" asked the seemingly always smirking playboy Lord.

Alexis spun on her heel suddenly to find Octanius Lestrange standing in an open doorway. He smiled kindly at Alexis, a smile Alexis did not return.

"Cheer up, Josobelle," he said amicably. "I know it's not how you wished things were going, but it could always go far worse."

Without being able to help herself, Alexis snapped in retort, "Yes someone could hand me over to a bunch of Death Eaters instead."

"That's only if Lucius wins, dear," Octanius said with a chuckle.

It was only then, when Octanius found humor in her words, that Alexis realized that Rodophlus had actually Oblivated her cousin's full memory of his betrayal all those months ago.

"You really don't remember," she stated rather than asked. A twinge of pity hit her when Octanius only cocked his well-featured head to the side in confusion.

"Remember what, cousin?" asked Octanius moving forward. Alexis recoiled on reflex, genuinely surprising the aristocratic prince. "Josobelle, I don't -"

"It Alexis," the fifth year corrected curtly. "Not Josobelle. Not anything he would call me if you'd please."

"Anything _he_ would call you?" repeated Octanius, quirking an eyebrow. "Dear cousin, forgive me for saying I'm a bit lost. Has Lucius been -"

"It wasn't exactly a perfect family reunion, was it, _cousin_?" Alexis cut in and Octanius turned a new shade of pale at her words. "Shame only one of us remembers it."

And with that, Alexis turned back around and moved to head down the hall. Octanius, for the first time Alexis could remember, was sputtering for words behind her for what seemed like forever until he took her by surprised and called after her by her given name.

"Alexis!" called Octanius, stopping Alexis in surprise. She looked over her shoulder to find him hurrying, another action she had found uncommon with Purebloods that Octanius was now doing for her sake, over to her. "Or Hex, or whatever you want me to call you my not dear or Josobelle young cousin. I don't know what it is that I have done to upset you -"

"Oh, what could possibly make you think I'm upset?" Alexis asked scathingly but Octanius continued over her unperturbed.

"-but I can only assume it has to do with the incident following our meeting over the holiday," he said.

"So you do remember?" asked Alexis.

"No," answered Octanius, shaking his head. "I can't remember much of anything and that's what's worrying me."

Octanius reached for Alexis's shoulder. When she shied away, it only added to the growing alarm on his aristocratic face.

"Alexis," he repeated, the word clearly sounding foreign to both Lestranges when Octanius said it. "I know you were with me before my memory was altered. Whoever did it purposely left it so I'd find holes, but I can't remember who had cast the spell. However, I find that minuscule in importance as of right now. I need to know what... what happened? What did I do to have you keeping me at arms length like Lucius? Did I... did I not protect you?"

Alexis wanted to laugh bitterly at Octanius's question but she could not find it in her to do so. The Acting Lord truly looked concerned at whatever it was he couldn't remember. Alexis could only imagine him thinking the worst of the situation by how she was acting around him. Which, in hence sight, was probably accurate.

"You all but handed me over to them," said Alexis, after a silence that seemed to last a lifetime. "At first, I thought I could trust you - I did trust you - but then he showed up and you..."

She stopped and looked away. Octanius looked mortified - not in embarrassment, but horror - as if Alexis had confirmed his greatest fear had come true. Finding the conversation over, Alexis turned to leave only to find Octanius once more placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I cannot say no to him, cousin," whispered Octanius. "And he'd never hurt you-"

"My supposed _father_," hissed Alexis, "is not who I'm worried about. You seem to forget, however, that you're not the only one bond by a master."

Alexis went to move but Octanius still did not release her shoulder.

"I am sworn as acting head to protect you -" he started but Alexis hissed over him:

"From all threats but those within!"

"No, from even within our family," argued Octanius. "But, again I must repeat, your father would never harm you. Family first, remember, cousin? I can protect you, however, from the Dark Lord if it's what you want. I can keep you safe."

"Until Rodolphus asks you where I am for his master," countered Alexis.

"And I cannot tell him something I do not remember," replied Octanius, surprising Alexis at what he was alluding to.

"You'd let me Obliverate you?"

Octanius nodded before adding, "It would no doubt be a foolish action and more than likely lead to several hours of torture with me on the receiving end but what is love if not foolish and painful, and what is a family without love?"

"You expect me to believe you?" asked Alexis coldly.

"Dear cousin, I would swear an Unbreakable Vow just for you to believe me!" exclaimed Octanius. "You are my family and a Lestrange will always cherish family over master. It is our family law."

"And yet our true family head would act otherwise," said Alexis, feeling rather as if she were beating a dead horse.

"Do not be so quick to think so," said Octanius. "Dark as he may be in your eyes, Rodolphus actions have always been for the safety of our family and the continuation of its prosperity."

"Joining Voldem-"

Octanius's hand clamped over Alexis's mouth unnaturally fast before she could finish. Angrily, Alexis went to pry his hand away but the moment her hand reached his own, Octanius snatched it and pulled free Alexis's Lestrange Family Ring.

"Here," said Octanius, shining the gold and black ring in the light. "I hadn't thought he'd have escape so it never crossed my mind to think - but this is why."

"Why what?" Alexis hissed, trying to snatch her ring back.

"Did you not find it strange how out of nowhere, they found us in the park?" Octanius said, turning the ring around in his gloved hand. "Your ring is an heirloom to the next Lord of the family. A very power family makes enemies and, of course for a family as powerful as ours, we'd want our heir protected. It stands to reason, that, like most Pureblood families, our heir then would be protected directly by the lord. Your ring, when worn on your finger, allows Rodolphus to find you."

"And you gave it to me?" asked Alexis scathingly.

"Did I not just say I had not thought he would leave Azkaban so soon?" said Octanius with a half smirk. "Nor did I think he would have even considered you might have the ring in the first place. I had only just come across it by chance myself before giving it to you."

"So take it back," said Alexis hastily but in truth she had grown rather fond of the ring. It was a piece of her heritage and although she was not always proud of her family it served her as a reminder that she did indeed have one and knew who they were when after so many years she had known nothing at all. It was foolish perhaps, but she was not at all upset when Octanius refused to take the ring back.

"It is yours," Octanius repeated in his argument as to why Alexis must keep the ring. "But as long as you keep it off your finger - and if it is ever on it, never let him touch it, for the ring will then not be able to come off until you are of age - he will not be able to use it to find you."

"But why tell me this? I thought -"

"That I want you and your father to know each other as I would know my father and Rodolphus had known his?" supplied Octanius. "I do. But I am not foolish enough to think this would not be dangerous for you at a time like this and a war brewing around the corner. You and your father sit on opposing side and both of you do so because you think what you are doing are right in some way or the other."

"He's supporting the Dark Lord!" shouted Alexis.

"The same man that freed him from Azkaban," countered Octanius.

"And the same man that put him there!" argued Alexis, furious that Octanius would even consider defending Rodolphus's decision to become a Death Eater. "How is that for protecting the family?"

"Perhaps you should instead ask why is it that my uncle, Rodolphus and Rabastan's own father, ended up dead in the family villa when your father first refused to take the Mark," hissed Octanius.

"I - what?" said Alexis, startled.

Octanius smiled a very painful smile at her astound look.

"Oh yes," he said, in a mock tone of indifference. "The Lestrange Family Lord, murdered in his very home, just a room away from all of us. Aunt Josobelle had only just called us all to a family dinner, as was our tradition at the beginning of summer each year. We had no idea he had been murdered, let alone attacked, until Aunt Josobelle sent me to fetch him from his study. It was a gruesome sight to see at my age, having only just started Hogwarts. I much rather had seen the aftermath of a Killing Curse than what they did to him... I'm quite sure... Rodolphus and Rabastan would agree...

"You have no idea what the war was like, cousin," continued Octanius. "You could never imagine the fear, the _constant_ fear everyone was living in. As the years went by and before I had yet to even leave Hogwarts, I was terrified whenever an owl appeared from home, whenever break would arrive and I had to _go_ home to the same house where my family lost their neutrality and their head. You see, it was not just Muggleborns and Halfbloods that were afraid, Alexis. If your family was dark everyone already expected you to be in allegiance to the Dark Lord. They did not cry when your family was massacred over night when the head refused to choose a side. They did not _care _about us."

"But Dumbledore -"

"Albus Dumbledore was only good for protecting the youths until they were old enough to decide which side of the battlefield they wished to die on," spat Octanius venomously.

Alexis was stunned. She had been since Octanius had first told her Rodolphus originally refusing to join Voldemort. Everything he said to her gave her a new light on a subject she had thought she already knew. If Rodolphus had joined Voldemort to protect his family, could she really fault him? Her mind went to her third year, when Sirius and Remus had cornered Wormtail and demanded his reason for betrayal. Wormtail had acted to save himself, but Rodolphus and Rabastan, if what Octanius was saying was true, they had acted to save their whole family.

Her mind wondered to all of her friends. Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Moody, the Weasleys, Tonks, Viktor, even Swine (on occasion) and most of the D.A., they were all her family. Would Alexis not have done the same for her family too? She honestly didn't know. Alexis knew, however, that her family would never understand her if she ever did - not the way Octanius clearly understood Rodolphus and Rabastan's choice.

"My, my," said the forever notable drawl of Lucius Malfoy's voice, pulling Alexis from her thoughts. "I seemed to have failed in getting an invitation to this family get together. How embarrassing that I would show up uninvited."

The Malfoy Lord brushed a loose strand of platinum blond hair back from in front of his regal face before walking over to the two Lestrange cousins. Lucius did not seem at all uneasy when Octanius wordlessly handed Alexis back her ring nor did he when Alexis subconsciously positioned herself closer to Octanius.

"Shall we join the others or is there more we must discuss in the Ministry's halls?" asked Lucius, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I have nothing to discuss with you," snapped Alexis.

Lucius frowned but he did so mockingly, no doubt having gotten use to Alexis being cold to him by now.

"Now, now, Alexis," he tutted motherly. "That is rather unbecoming of an heiress."

"And so is cursing, expressing an opinion, or showing an emotion other than boredom," shot back Alexis. "As I said, I'm quite done with talking to you, Mr. Malfoy. I would tell you to have a good day but hope yours is awful."

With that, Alexis once more turned on her heels and continued on her way to the courtroom. She did not know if Octanius or Lucius followed her and she did not care. The sooner she finished here, the sooner she could return to Hogwarts. At least there she could pretend the Order would save her from her fate and what she and Harry had wouldn't be short lived.

At least there she wasn't in a room full of supposed Death Eaters, Dark Lord sympathizers, and Ministry workers - not to mention Swine - like she was now.

Courtroom seven was not at all like the courtroom Alexis and Harry had been in earlier that summer. Instead of a circular room with several lifted benches to fit the Wizengamot and a chair in the center for the accused, Alexis found the courtroom to have four walls and look very plain. Starting from the door, a third of the room was taken up by benches all filled by wizards and witches. A few Alexis found vaguely familiar, having seen them at Draco's twelfth birthday, but other wise had no idea who everyone was. There was a single stand in the front of the room and against the far wall where the presumed judge was seated. In the center of the room were two tables lined with two chairs each.

"And here she is," said Swine, turning from his place near the judge's stand. An elderly woman in plum robes not too different from those belonging to the members of the Wizengamot sat in the chair in front of him fixing a large pile of paper that seemed ready to tumble at any moment.

"Up here, Miss Lestrange," said Swine. Alexis didn't need to be told twice. The crowd of wizards and witches around her made her quite uncomfortable.

"Why is it you seem to be everywhere in my life?" Alexis asked once she had drawn closer.

"Because I'm multitalented and you're just lucky," said Swine with his usual air of I'm-going-to-be-a-straight-ass-to-you-because-Minister-workers-are-around. "And as you were told at our last meeting, I am your assigned Ministry worker."

"Like my lawyer?" asked Alexis.

"No, like your assigned Ministry worker," repeated Swine. "This isn't a trial. You're not being accused of anything... yet."

"Oh, real helpful, you are," huffed Alexis.

Swine rolled his eyes before turning back to the judge. "Madame Hophirk, permission to use the side room to discuss her case with Miss Lestrange?"

"Granted," said the judge, half paying attention as she cast a wordless spell on the pile of paper so that it stayed still.

"Come along," called Swine.

Alexis followed Swine off towards a door on the right side of the room. It led to a much smaller room with only a small table and two chairs inside. Once inside, Swine closed the door, silencing all noise from the courtroom.

"You're late," he stated simply.

"I got held up in the hall," said Alexis.

"By who?"

Alexis gave a hasty explanation as to what had happened in the hall only to end up letting Swine use Legimency on her instead. When he had finished seeing everything, Swine frowned.

"Do you think we can trust Octanius?" asked Alexis.

"Well, he's definitely a better decision to Malfoy," said Swine. "The Order has no idea how we're going to fix this problem, just in case you couldn't tell, but we are trying. Octanius, if he is being truthful, might be our only option for now."

"He told me about my ring," added Alexis. "About how without it the Death Eaters never would have found us."

"I've never heard of such a thing," said Swine, frowning even more. "But then again, Pureblood traditions aren't exactly my field of expertise so I'll need to look into that. All things considered, however, it's best you keep it off your finger for now. Attach it to one of those Merlin forsaken necklaces you're always wearing."

Alexis stuck out her tongue.

"They're gifts," she huffed but put the ring on the necklace Harry got her anyways.

"If you say so," shrugged Swine. Alexis glared at him.

"So are you excited about being the new Defense Professor, Swine?" Alexis asked, trying to get under Swine's nerves and succeeding.

"I'm only watching the class," said Swine. "I am not a professor and most definitely not the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"Afraid?" asked Alexis with a smirk.

"I'm not allowed to be afraid," said Swine. "But I am bloody terrified of getting cursed so shut your trap, Jinx."

"It could be worse," giggled Alexis. "Umbridge could have a thing for you too."

"Shut up," said Swine.

Instead, Alexis made kissing noises.

"I will end you, Jinx," scowled Swine. "I mean it, shut the hell up or I'll drag Potter into this."

"Go for it," smirked Alexis. "We're a thing now, remember? Just like you and Dolores."

Swine made a face as if he had just swallowed something sour. He sent Alexis a betrayed look.

"Look," he said. "I get that I killed your late guardian, tried to throw you in Azkaban, was a complete arse to you for four years, and gave you hell whenever I could... but what the bloody hell did I do to deserve that mental image?"

"You bet on my love life," said Alexis plainly.

"So did everyone else!"

"Yeah," said Alexis, "but I'm supposed to hate you, remember?"

Swine rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said with a sigh. "Back to business. When Hophirk asks which family you'd prefer, who do you want me to say?"

"Octanius," said Alexis with half a thought. "I know we don't trust him but -"

"When compared to a Death Eater, he's our best choice," finished Swine. "Then let's go. Oh, and expect Lord Lestrange to introduce you to his father, Tevere."

"Octanius has a father?" Alexis asked, surprised.

"Yes, Jinx," said Swine cheekily. "Everyone but you has a father."

"That's not what I meant," said Alexis. "It's just, why would Octanius be acting head if his father was still alive? Wouldn't his dad be the acting head instead?"

"The man is blind," said Swine. "And rather old, though, I suppose, not by wizard standards. Anyways, he was unfit to lead the family so the honor went to Octanius. Now, enough questions. I for one would like to get this over with. Come on."

Wordlessly, Swine led Alexis back into the courtroom. At the left table sat both Octanius and Lucius, sharing what looked like sharp words with each other. Behind them both, and on the front bench of the audience seating, sat Narcissa Malfoy (Draco's mother), a pleased looking Umbridge, and older looking gentleman with silver-white hair. Swine and Alexis took their seats at the right table. Once they had settled, the quiet murmur throughout the room silenced.

_'I didn't know there were this many Purebloods in England,_' thought Alexis.

_'To be fair, most of the Lestranges are from France_,' pointed out McPherson.

"Are we ready, then?" said Madame Hophirk looking down her nose at Swine from her judge stand. Alexis noticed that the judge's mountain of paper had finally been tamed.

"We are, your Honor," replied Swine.

"Very well," said Madame Hophirk, clearing her throat loudly. "We will begin the custody hearing for one Alexis Lestrange, heiress to the Black and Lestrange Families, andcurrently the ward to Hogwarts. This hearing today will decide Miss Lestrange's future guardianship until she becomes of age on the first of November in the year 1996.

"Serving as judge will be myself, Mafalda Jodie Hophirk, Head Official of the Ministry of Magic's Underage Cases. Acting advocate for the underaged witch: Carter Van Swine. Those seeking guardianship of Miss Lestrange: Miss Lestrange's uncle, Lord of Malfoy Family and Acting Head of the Black Family, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, and Miss Lestrange's cousin, Acting Head of the Lestrange Family, Octanius Iolyn Lestrange.

"Now," said Madame Hophirk, looking down her nose this time at Alexis. "Miss Lestrange. Do you understand why you are present here today?"

Swine leaned over to Alexis and quietly said, "Please refrain from saying the first snarky comment to comes to mind."

"Because the Ministry of Magic is run by an idiot that for some bloody reason has a vendetta with a fifteen-year-old girl whose only crime was being born to Death Eater mother she's never met," stated Alexis bluntly, silencing the room save for a buzzing beetle and the choked laughter in Alexis's head.

Umbridge looked outraged and seething with anger. Lucius looked completely ruffled with an annoyance one only got from repetitive viewing of the same misbehavior. Narcissa had a knowing look as if she had not expected anything else from Alexis but still saw the uncouthness of Alexis's words, while both Octanius and the silver haired man behind him wore mask of indifference although Octanius's had only just covered his amused look.

"That was exactly what I meant for you to refrain from saying," sighed Swine, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, it wasn't the first snarky comment that came to mind," huffed Alexis, crossing her arms like the moody teenager she had every right to be at the moment. "And your welcome. I cleaned it up significantly."

Madame Hophirk finally recomposed herself. She cleared her throat as she swatted irritably at the beetle zooming past her in a delightful dance.

"Err, incorrect," said Madame Hophirk, shuffling the mountain of paper next to her with an awkward twitch. She seemed to be trying very hard to ignore what Alexis had said so dispassionately. "Miss Lestrange, you are here today, along with everyone else, to find out who it is the Ministry has chosen as the best choice for your legal guardian."

"That was my next guess," said Alexis sarcastically. Swine looked ready to slam her head into the table. Again, Madame Hophirk ignored her.

"Now, Carter," said Madame Hophirk. "I believe your charge has given you the name of her preferred guardian."

"She has, your Honor," said Swine.

"And who have you decided?"

"After discussing with my client, she has informed me her choice of guardian is Lord Octanius Lestrange -" a series of complaints sounded throughout the courtroom but Swine continued over them " - and having thoroughly examined this case, I support Miss Lestrange's choice."

Unsurprisingly, Octanius shot Lucius a smug look, which in turn Lucius gave Octanius an icy look of indifference. Several members of the audience seemed to be arguing what they had just heard. The room was still rumbling in disagreement or support when Madame Hophirk once more cleared her throat.

"Very well," said Madame Hophirk. "I shall take this into consideration. However, there is still one more matter to discuss." She reached back to the mountain of paper and retrieved the first three sheets along with the beetle resting on them. Once more shooing the beetle, Madame Hophirk cleared her throat. "Miss Lestrange, do you know what these papers are?"

"Manners," grunted Swine to Alexis when the fifth year opened her mouth. Rolling her eyes at him, Alexis answered:

"No idea, ma'am."

"This is your Hogwarts track record," said Madame Hophirk. "It is... significantly larger than most."

Alexis held back a snort. If that was here track record, she could only imagine the size of the twins.

"Headmistress Umbridge has taken the liberty of summarizing it for us to discuss -"

"Madame Hophirk," interrupted Swine. "On what grounds does Miss Lestrange's actions at school involve her future guardianship?"

"Hem, hem."

Alexis actually thought slamming her heard repetitively into the table might actually be a good idea now that Umbridge was getting involved.

"If I may, Madame Hophirk," said Umbridge in her sickly sweet voice. "Miss Lestrange's school record is pertinent to her guardianship as it will give her future guardian and Madame Hophirk an idea of what kind of... _child_ they're working with. It was my decision as headmistress that they be discussed."

"Yeah, headmistress that can't even get into the headmaster's office," mumbled Alexis darkly but not at all quietly so that Umbridge sent her a very sharp smile.

"Any other questions?" asked Madame Hophirk. "Very well." Her eyes scanned over the papers getting wider as she went. "It says here you tried fighting a troll your first year?"

A snort escaped Alexis before she could help it.

"If by fight you mean get smashed to pieces by a troll while giving my friends time to get out of harms way, then yes," said Alexis, failing to hold back her smile. "I tried fighting a troll."

"And you also tried fighting a fifth year boy, Marcus Flint?" asked Madame Hophirk.

"He was hurting my friends," huffed Alexis, a bit sour as she remembered losing a hundred and fifty points because of that particular fight.

"And your second year you were accused of opening the Chamber of Secrets," said Madame Hophirk.

"And was proven innocent," added Alexis, knowing that was only half true.

"Your third year, it says here that you were in cohorts with Sirius Black?" said Madame Hophirk, this time sounding more surprised than ever.

"If by in cohorts you mean Stupefied by, held at wand point, and only survived being killed by due to, coincidently, a well time shifting of the clouds, a werewolf, and a stag Patronus," said Alexis all in one breath, "then yes. In cohorts."

"You would disagree with Headmistress Umbridge's reports?" asked Madame Hophirk.

"I would disagree with almost everything Umbridge says," Alexis answered flatly. "They're usually lies or delusions of the truth."

"Including that this year where you," Madame Hophirk paused to look down at her notes, "disrupted the Welcome Feast, maimed a fellow student after a Quidditch match, have served countless amount of detentions, and were caught being involved in Albus Dumbledore's conspiracy to start a rebel army against the Ministry?"

"Well, no. Actually, those are all true," said Alexis failing to even attempt sounding apologetic. "But I'm happy to hear my fourth year has gone untarnished."

"Save for the fact that you assaulted an International Quidditch Star during the TriWizard Tournament, an event being held to unite Ministries of Magic throughout Europe," read Madame Hophirk before looking down at Alexis. "Viktor Krum, I believe."

Much to Swine's annoyance, Alexis shrugged.

"He called me princess," she said shamelessly. "I went to the Yule Ball with him afterward and we're quite good friends now so it worked out in the end."

Alexis's words led to a series of chuckles throughout the audience including Narcissa, the Lestrange Lord, and his father.

"Miss Lestrange, I don't believe you understand the seriousness of this situation," said Madame Hophirk, nearly knocking over her mountain of paper once again. "You are on the verge of being old enough to be punished as an adult and the Ministry believes you have yet to see the grievous errors in your behavior. You need a strict hand to guide you and one that will keep you in place.

"This is why," continued Madame Hophirk, a glazed look suddenly crossing her face, "I see there to be no more reason to delay. By the order of the Minstry of Magic, you are hereby the ward to Lord Lucius Abarax Malfoy -"

"You can't just -!"

"- and his wife Narcissa Malfoy née Black until you reach the age of seventeen on the first of November in the year 1996," Madame Hophirk raised her voice to speak over the outcries. Apparently, Alexis wasn't the only one taken by surprise by the Ministry worker's sudden exclamation. "Lord Malfoy, do you accept this responsibility?"

"It will be my pleasure to take my niece in," said Lucius as politely as he could but failing to keep all of his smugness back.

"Then it's settled," said Madame Hophirk, as if that was it took.

Octanius, like several others, disagreed.

"She is a Lestrange and she belongs with her family!" he hissed loudly, a hint of an accent flaring up in his words.

"But she is also a Black," said Lucius smoothly. "And my niece."

"She's my cousin!" snapped Octanius. "She hates your very existence!"

"She is but a child," said Lucius. "She does not understand the true meaning of hate."

"But she understands trust," said Octanius, slamming his fist into the table as he stood up.

Madame Hophirk tried to protest.

"Now, gentlemen -"

"And you've broken her trust far too many times," accused Octanius over the judge's cries for order.

"Do not try and play the prince around me," said Lucius icily. "You are not so innocent as you would like her to believe."

"I do not lie to her," growled Octanius.

"Which is what makes us different," said Lucius. "For I'll always do what's best for her."

"_Famille ne Première,_" said Octanius. "That means family first, Lucius. Something you would know nothing about."

This time, Octanius's words were enough to have the Malfoy Lord raise to his feet.

"Do not speak of things you do not understand," hissed Lucius.

"I understand plenty," growled Octanius. He and Lucius both were very tall men so neither had a height advantage, yet, looking through the audience, Alexis could see far more green eyed witches and wizards who would no doubt side with Octanius if things got out of hand - which seemed very likely.

"Take your seat, Octanius."

Alexis's eyes fell on the silver haired man sitting to Umbridge's left. She had paid little attention to him before now but something about him suddenly seemed off. His eyes were the same green as her own and nearly every Lestrange in the room but his pupils seemed to be marred with silver instead of black. His voice was not loud but it demanded silence, which it almost instantly received. Yet something about him seemed familiar to Alexis.

"And you, Lucius," said the man calmly. "Both of you will sit and allow Madame Hophirk to end this case."

Much to Alexis's surprise, Octanius and Lucius both obeyed the man's order without another word.

"Thank you, err, sir," said Madame Hophirk, sounding relieved to once again have control of her courtroom despite being just as surprised as Alexis on how the man had done it.

The silver haired man simply nodded politely. His eyes then fell on Alexis.

"Who's that?" whispered Alexis as Madame Hophirk finished up. Alexis paid her little mind. Suddenly her guardianship seemed of little importance compared to knowing who the man was that could silence both Lords.

"Octanius's father, Tevere Lestrange," whispered Swine.

"I thought you said he was blind," said Alexis, feeling uneasy at the intensity of a supposed blind man's stare.

"Let me rephrase that then," said Swine. "It's supposed to be Tevere Lestrange."

"Supposed to be?"

"Something's different about him," added Swine as they were dismissed. "I don't know what but -"

A familiar beetle landed on Swine's shoulder. Alexis instinctively scooped it up before the silver eyed Auror could flick it away.

"This would make a very good propaganda story," Alexis said aloud, looking down at the squirming bug in her hand. "Show the Ministry in its true light."

"Yeah," said Swine, raising a brow. "Your point?"

"Nothing," said Alexis with a smile. "But I'd pay money to read it is all."

And the beetle flew away with an extra spring to her step.

.

The newest edition of the _Quibbler_ was published before Alexis returned to Hogwarts and, despite its banned status, seemed to have circulated the whole school by dinner. Once more, Rita Skeeter had work wonders on hurting the face of the Ministry by bringing out the big guns and alluding to child endangerment, a topic that would no doubt work on mother side of Wizarding community. Unfortunately, with the level of scandal Rita Skeeter's work was bound to cause, with not only mentioning Alexis's trial as a heartless and crude sentence rather than a reunification of family but also referring to the Ministry's failed attempt to make Hogwarts better for students, it was only a matter of time before Umbridge found out about it.

"Detention with me, Lestrange," said Umbridge just as Alexis joined Harry and Hermione for dinner. "_Now_."

"But she hasn't eaten anything yet!" complained Hermione.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for questioning a professor, Miss Granger," snapped Umbridge. "Miss Lestrange, I expect to see you in my office in five minutes or your punishment will be far more than detention."

"Right," said Alexis, standing up once again after a long look at the mash potato bowl right in front of her. Umbridge gave a huff before heading off. "I guess I'll see you guys later."

"Be careful, Hex," said Harry seriously. "She's going to try something. I can feel it."

"I'll be fine, Prongs," said Alexis with a reassuring smile. "You and Moony just save me some food for later, alright?"

Not at all convinced, Harry watched Alexis walk away with a concerned look on his face. Alexis paid it as little mind as she could. She too excepted Umbridge to be up to something. The toad woman was technically headmistress now, so whatever it was she planned on doing to Alexis, she would most likely get away with.

Which is why it came as no surprise to Alexis when a familiar quill was placed down in front of her and a sickly sweet smile was sent her way.

"You will be writing lines, tonight," said Umbridge with a girlish giggle. "Potter seemed to enjoy these very much. Let's see if you do too."

Barely restraining herself from throttling her professor for mentioning the permanent scarring Umbridge had caused to Harry's hand, Alexis looked defiantly up at Umbridge.

"What am I writing?"

"Oh," said Umbridge, tapping her chin as if she hadn't already decided what she wanted Alexis to write, "how about, 'I am a liar'. Quite similar as to what Potter had to write, if I remember correctly."

"Right," said Alexis through gritted teeth.

She had no intention of writing 'I am a liar' on her hand but she was going to write for just like Umbridge, she had a point to make. Alexis took her time retrieving paper from her bag. By the time she started writing, Umbridge was busing herself with a plate of sandwiches.

'_Hex_,' warned McPherson but Alexis paid him little mind.

Slowly the name Tom M. appeared sketched in the skin on her hand. Alexis wrote it again on the paper followed by Ron W. As Ron's name began to form she started over once more. _Tom M... Ron W... Cedric D..._

More and more names were added to her list as she repeated it over again. It wasn't long until she had listed everyone she could think of who's lives had been destroyed beyond repair thanks to Voldemort.

_Tom M... Ron W... Cedric D... Alexis M... James P... Lily P... Alice L... Frank L... Fabian P... Gideon P... _

As her hand began to bleed from its deeper wounds, Alexis than moved onto the list of all those who's lives the Ministry was ruining.

_Sirius B... Albus D... Alastor M... Amos D... Carter S... Remus L... Harry P..._

She didn't know who's name she would write next as she once again began rewriting her list, the blood from her hand leaving at an alarming rate.

_Tom M... Ron W... Cedric D... Alexis M..._

"Miss Lestrange," said Umbridge, suddenly looking up from her dinner and seeing the steadily growing pool of blood on her table. "What are you doing?"

Alexis ignored her.

_James P... Lily P... Alice L... Frank L... Fabian P... Gideon P..._

"What are you writing, Lestrange?" Umbridge asked more firmly but again Alexis ignored her. "That is not what I told you to write!"

_Sirius B... Albus D... _

"Stop writing this instant!" Umbridge ordered jumping to her feet. Instead, Alexis pressed the quill harder into the parchment in front of her making the letters bolder.

_Alastor M... Amos D... _

"Lestrange, I am ordering you to stop!"

She pressed even hard, smearing the names as her shaking hand ran across the paper.

_Carter S... Remus L..._

"LESTRANGE!"

Umbridge went to snatch the quill from Alexis's now shaking hand but to no avail. Alexis slammed the quill into the parchment, tearing through it. She all but carved the last name into the oak desk.

_Harry_ -

"_Crucio_!"

Alexis screamed a soundless cry, digging the quill in her hand deeper into the desk leading to a sharp pain unlike any other in her wrist that surpassed even the crucio on her. She fell out of her chair and onto the ground, her cheek landing in the puddle of blood that had come from her bleeding hand. There was so much blood, so much warm fluid covering the stone floor. Alexis tried to breathe but her breath was ragged, making the pool beneath her ripple ever so slightly. She looked up at Umbridge and for a brief moment expected the woman to help her only to find Umbridge staring down at her with an expression of both satisfaction and disappointment. And then the most horrifying look crossed the toad woman's face.

Umbridge had an idea.

"Oh, what will the Malfoys say when I tell them you, in your depressed state, decided the world was too much? I stepped out if the classroom for just a moment, only just, and you decided to end it all?"

Alexis's eyes lit up in a faint disbelief. Surely Umbridge wasn't going to let her bleed out on her office floor. But Umbridge made no movement to help her. Somehow that wasn't as surprising as Alexis had thought it would be.

But death didn't seem so bad. Alexis had made her point, and there were so many people already waiting for her in death. She'd get to see McPherson again, too... Now if only she wasn't surrounded by hideous cat plates and spending her final moment with an evil toad.

"Harry..." Alexis breathed, her mind growing fuzzy as Umbridge stepped over her humming. "Harry..."

Alexis's eyes fluttered shut for perhaps the last time just as a knocking came from the office door.

.

* * *

As expected, cliffhanger. But we had more on the Lestranges and proof that Alexis is willing to fight fire with fire media wise. Also, Umbridge is a toad, a horrible, horrible toad. I wonder if Hex will survive?

Review Responses:

**HazelVex**: I'm glad the last chapter was party popper worthy! Shame about the tea, though. More Swine and eventually Avril next chapter!

**stephanie . rebecca91**: I'm glad you enjoy them! I hope you found Alexis's custody case interesting enough!

**babascoop**: Minister Fudge was born to get trolled and Dumbledore, let's face it, is the king of trolling. I'm glad you like Swine and Hex so much and thank you for giving the name of the next fanfiction I read!

**mwinter1**: thank you!

**EmoOwlQueen**: happy to here!

**lizy2000**: a good question to be answered next chapter!

**Goddess of Leo**: Ima take that as a good thing!

**morganna12**: thank you! Here's more

**Raven that flies at night**: They've moved on to bigger and better schemes - err - plans.

**phoenixfelicis07**: Voluntold is my second favorite word right after facetious. To be fair to Snape though, he bet that Harry and Hex would never go out because he's spiteful like that. We love him nonetheless. Especially his sass. Mister Sassy Dungeon Bat. Fudge deserves every embarrassing situation he ends up in if I do say so myself. Unfortunately, Swine has to suffer a bit as well. He too noticed the unluckiness of those that claim the title of Defense Professor and isn't at all thrilled about it. And the answer was Savage. He's not important in canon but he'll make a few more appearances this series especially seeing as he's Scabior's partner.

**AmyRoxx123**: *munches on muffin happily* I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Hex's Patronus will appear soon so don't worry! Have another great day!

**gossamermouse101**: lol glad you liked it

**GraySky127**: I'm so glad you like the series. It means a lot to me to hear that. Cheers back!

**Dare Queen**: Wow, I'm really flattered you like Hex so much! I love writing her character even though sometimes I think she maybe too sassy sometimes. It's been a trip make her without over powering her or making her too weak and I've never stopped having fun writing her friendship with Harry. I'm happy to know I've gotten you to support Fred and Hermione and not hate me for killing Ron. Have a good one!

**Robyn-in-the-air**: I hope you didn't put off studying anything important lol. I'm glad you love Swine and Hex's relationship too. It's one of my favorites to work on.

On a real note, we're very close to the end of the fifth book - which means were, really really close to our mother-daughter reunion - and I've already begun working on the sixth. The only problem is naming it, though. I'll offer some names soon and any suggestions are welcome!

Please Review!

DCF


	34. Of Swines and OWLs

I'm officially stupid. I thought it was July and wished Neville a Happy birthday an early Happy Birthday to Harry. My calendar is apparently broken too. This chapter is being updated only two days after the last so if you're confused it's because you skipped chapter 33 on accident.

A oneshot for Father's Day has been uploaded to the Chimera Tattoo. It focuses around Alexis and McPherson.

Special thank you to **Lilian123** for giving the 500th review! One of the many motivations that got this chapter finished so fast!

Side note: in unrelated news, ladies and gentlemen, I have proudly been sorted as a Pukwidgie, the greatest house at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! William will be my BFF before he knows it.

* * *

5 Chapter 34: Of Swines and O.W.L.s

Alexis heard shouting but couldn't understand any of it. She thought that perhaps someone had entered the room and supposed that person was arguing with Umbridge but she couldn't be sure as the noise around her was muffled by her shallow breathing. She tried opening her eyes but it was too exhausted. The shouting got louder but Alexis still found it unintelligible.

Suddenly the shouting stopped. Alexis vaguely registered a pair of arms lifting her up. Her head smacked roughly into the chest of a man as he picked her up and carried her bridal style out of the room. The shouting returned but it came from behind the man that held her and quickly grew distant as the man began running. His pace was too fast for Alexis's liking. Her head continued to snap around wildly as the man hurried down a flight of stairs but even her best attempts to ask him to slow down came out as a gurgle that led to an even faster pace.

Sound began returning to Alexis but it only came and went. One moment she could hear the heartbeat of the man carrying her, the next a strange buzzing. Her eyes were still too heavy to open but Alexis kept trying nonetheless.

"Out of the way, Peeves!" was shouted distantly yet Alexis knew it came from the man carrying her. She tried to speak once more but failed. Again the pace increased.

Then there was a door being thrown open and a scream.

"Poppy! I need your help over here!"

The voice was more distinct now. Alexis could almost tell who it was that was speaking.

"Place her... here..."

Alexis felt herself being laid down on a soft bed before losing consciousness once more.

.

"I'll never survive this war if you let her keep this up, Tom."

Alexis held back a groan as she awoke. Her neck ached and her right hand felt stiff as if it were covered. Looking through her eyelashes, as the room's lights were far too bright despite being very few, Alexis discovered that her hand was in fact covered by bandages. She also noticed a certain silvered eye man sitting next to her bed talking to the wall.

"I can't... I can't keep doing this," Swine said quietly, rubbing his face tiredly. "I don't want to keep doing this. You're the hero, not me. I'll... If she keeps it up, I'll fail her. You no I can't keep up the act like you. I'm only even doing this for you! I... I just... If you hadn't... If you had just done your job.."

Alexis held her breath. Swine seemed to have taken a break to instead glare at the floor. When he spoke again his voice was bitter.

"I'm not saying it was right, but it was our job, damn it!" he cursed. "The war was finally over. We could have still followed the plan with us against the world. But you just had to be a hero. You just had to do the right thing... You just had to go and... and leave me...

"I would have killed her," Swine whispered. "Like you... I would have killed her like I killed you." Swine let out a cold chuckle. "I guess that's what makes us different, huh? It's not just mud but filth in my blood as well. Some Gryffindor I am."

Alexis heard Swine sigh before shifting in his seat. Opening her eyes just enough so that she could see through her eyelashes, Alexis caught Swine cocking his head at her with a quizzical look on his face.

"Hope she gave you hell, though," he said with a faint smile. "Yeah, I bet you were a real hell raiser, Jinx."

Unable to help herself, Alexis said, "I did flood the house with bubbles once when Tom refused to get us a pet dragon."

Swine cursed. Alexis opened her eyes to find him recovering from being taken by surprise.

"You little shi-"

"Language, now," teased Alexis, sticking out her tongue. "Professors are supposed to set an example for students."

"Alright brat," said Swine, narrowing his eyes. "That's not at all funny. I am _not_ a professor."

Alexis smirked glad to see Swine all worked up. Swine seemed to catch on however and rolled his eyes.

"What were you thinking, Jinx?" asked Swine.

"Oh, that it was high time I had a good cleansing of the blood," said Alexis sarcastically.

"I'm serious," said Swine. "And don't you dare make _that_ joke or I will immediately regret saving your arse from the toad."

"No fun," huffed Alexis. Swine gave her a stink eye that told her he wasn't in the mood. "I wasn't exactly thinking, alright?"

"Not surprised," said Swine.

"I just wanted to make a point," said Alexis, ignoring Swine's comment. "I didn't exactly know how to get out of that situation. Umbridge was going to make me use the blood quill anyways so I thought I might as well mar my hand with something more symbolic than 'I am a liar'."

"You wrote names, Jinx," said Swine.

Alexis shrugged.

"This way I won't forget who I'm fighting for," she said.

"It was stupid," said Swine bluntly. "You made a list of those you cared about. If the Ministry or the Dark Lord got ahold of that... You're an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot!" exclaimed Alexis.

"Yes, you are," countered Swine. "You put members of the Order in danger too. Sirius, Amos, Remus to name a few- you can't just have those names together and not expect the Ministry to make connections! Sirius is still a wanted criminal, remember? If I hadn't burned the printed copy, Umbridge would have given that list to Fudge in half a second and a second more everyone on it would have been tossed in Azkaban."

"Including you?" asked Alexis.

"I have no intentions of ever stepping foot in that hell hole again, thank you," growled Swine. "Once was more than enough. But they would try, yes. I'm already on thin ice with the Ministry, more so now thanks to today."

"Because you saved me?" asked Alexis.

Swine nodded mutely.

"The only reason Umbridge hasn't used her direct Floo to the Ministry in her office to report me 'protecting an enemy of the Ministry' is because I've got blackmail," said Swine smugly. "I have evidence that she used an Unforgivable on you."

Alexis looked up at Swine in surprise.

"How?" asked Alexis.

"I casted _Prior Incantato_ on her wand when she tried lying about helping you," explained Swine. "When cast on a wand that last preformed an Unforgivable, it shows the victim of the spell."

Remembering Harry and Voldemort's battle last school year were the ghost of Voldemort's last victims appeared, Alexis didn't have too much difficulty believing that.

"So we can get her thrown out of Hogwarts then?" asked Alexis hopefully.

Swine shook his head.

"Doubtful," said Swine. "She still has the Minister protecting her. Even if we could get Skeeter to work her magic again, it wouldn't be enough evidence to have her forced out. It's literally our word against hers, which in turn means our word against the Minister's."

"Well, that sucks," sighed Alexis, sinking back into her pillows. It was then that she realized how dark it was in the hospital wing. Only one candle stand was lit and the sky outside was dark and starless. "Err, what time is it, exactly?"

"Roughly, two in the morning," said Swine. "I should probably warn you by the way. I haven't exactly told Potter you're in here so more than likely we're both going to get an arse chewing later."

"You didn't tell Harry I nearly died?" asked Alexis in disbelief.

"Yeah I was a bit busy with the whole, you nearly dying," said Swine sarcastically. "It might be best if you keep it a secret anyways. He might lose his head and -"

"I have to tell him," said Alexis. "I promised him no more secrets after..."

As her words trailed off, Alexis subconsciously looked down at her wrist that Swine had bruised earlier that year. The action was not missed by Swine who seemed to sober up quickly. A look crossed his silver eyes, a look Alexis was becoming all too familiar with. He was closing up, just like Remus and Harry. Alexis wasn't ready for that.

"My boggart," she started before clearing her throat. "My boggart is of Harry and Hermione, Ron, Draco, Tom, basically everyone I love being tortured because of me. Is that... Was that the other form your boggart was talking about?"

Swine was silent for a long moment. It made Alexis wonder if it had been a mistake to bring up Boggarts at all but she was curious and she needed answers.

"It was just Tom for me," said Swine in a low voice. "Dying. During the war, I was always afraid he'd get killed. He was so reckless despite always having a plan... But, as you have often reminded me, I was the one that made that fear a reality. Both fears actually.

"I was always afraid of becoming a monster," said Swine. "Killing Tom made me exactly that."

Swine looked away leaving Alexis speechless. The more she knew about Swine, the more she sympathized with his struggle. Alexis couldn't say she pitied him anymore, though. She had moved pasted pity and moved to a higher level. If anything, Alexis wanted to say she understood.

"_Amo t_-"

Alexis fought back a startled choke when Swine's wand was suddenly digging into her throat. A furious look was in his silver eyes, one that Alexis had never seen the likes of before.

"Don't you dare," hissed Swine. "Don't you ever - you don't get to pity me! You don't get to care! Not about me!"

"Why not?" coughed Alexis.

"Because everyone that cares for me dies," explained Swine darkly. "If I have to hurt you, abuse you, I don't care what it is I have to do, but I will do it if it keeps you from ever caring."

"Then why," Alexis coughed, "why keep saving me? Why not just let me die and be done with it?"

"Because," sneered Swine. "Because I... Damn it, just because!"

"Well then, tough," snapped Alexis, finally succeeding in slapping Swine's wand away from her throat. "Because I'm not the only one that cares! Tom never gave up on you, neither has Remus or Sirius or Al, and neither will I! You're the one pitying yourself if you think otherwise. So shut up and get over it!"

And with that, Alexis turned over on her side as if to go to sleep. A moment later, Swine rose from his chair and left without another word.

.

Weeks past since Alexis and Swine's spat. Alexis shared it all with Harry, including the story to her new scars covering her hand. He was not happy at all pleased to see the scar that lined Alexis's hand before coiling around her wrist, and it had taken a lot of convincing to keep the Boy Who Lived from attacking the headmistress but Alexis had succeeded in the end.

But even stranger things were to follow the incident in the hospital wing. For starters, Alexis, Harry, and Hermione met a giant named Grawp, who was Hagrid's half-brother, and had been brought to Hogwarts by Hagrid.

Then of course there was the prank war that had started throughout the school in honor of Fred and George's departure from Hogwarts. Students were setting off traditional Weasley pranks wherever and whenever they could get away with it in spite of Umbridge. However, no one was as active in this more than Peeves and Avril. In fact, it seemed as if it became Peeves's life mission to ruin Umbridge's day while Avril was pulling so many pranks it was almost as if the Twins had never left.

Days pasted and new rules were made, although the only one that Alexis was truly concerned with was not being allowed within twelve inches of Harry or any other male wizard for that matter. Teachers were band from talking to students on subjects outside of the course. Wand use outside of class was all but prohibited except with an approved note stating that it was for homework. Prefects seemed to have lost all power and it had instead gone to the Inquisitor Squad members, which wasn't too bad unless it was Montague or Cassius Warrington who abused their power the most. Worst yet, Gryffindor was losing the House Cup.

Finally, the final days of classes arrived and with them O.W.L.s.

"I don't want to retake my O.W.L.s," bemoaned Alexis for perhaps the fifth time. Her, Harry, Hermione, and Neville were studying in the Common Room in a last minute attempt to remember all the goblin wars for History of Magic.

"We know, Hex," said Harry with a smile despite having to flip through another one of Hermione's color coded stack of notecards.

"Honestly, I don't see the problem," said Hermione. "You can score higher this time around."

"The only two that weren't Outstandings or Exceedings were Ancient Runes and History of Magic," complained Alexis. "I don't even need those for my career choices."

"Which reminds me," said Hermione looking up from her notes. "What did you all choose?"

"Gran wants me to be an Auror like my mum and dad," said Neville. "But I really like Herbology and I have no faith in scoring an O on my Potions O.W.L. so that's out of the question."

"Well, I'm thinking about working in Muggle Affairs," said Hermione. "Or Magical Creature treatment. Or anything that can make a difference to all the unfair treatment happening under the Ministry's nose. I just want to help, really."

"So run for Minister," said Alexis cheekily. Hermione sent her a betrayed look. "You'd be my favorite."

"I don't want all the power, though," said Hermione. "I'm rubbish with direct leadership. Maybe an advisor, like -"

"Senior Undersecretary?" offered Harry sweetly. Hermione glared at him.

"You two are a real laugh," mused Hermione darkly. "And what career did you choose exactly?"

"Auror," said Alexis and Harry together.

"Though Hex is also looking into Magizoology," added Harry.

Alexis nodded enthusiastically adding, "Magical creatures are awesome! I really want to learn more about the rarer breeds and origins of beasts like the Quintaped and the Nundu - oh, and Lethifolds! They devour their prey after suffocating them while in their sleep! Plus it means I get Hagrid for class next year 'cause I'll have to continue Care for Magical Creatures."

"And you can take Herbology with me," pointed out Neville happily. "It's one of the careers Herbology is mandatory for. I saw it on a pamphlet Professor McGonagall gave me."

"Yeah, completely skip over the fact that Hex wants to get a more in-depth study of the three most dangerous creatures in our Magical Creature textbook," chuckled Seamus as he and a snickering Dean entered the Common Room from the dormitory stairs.

"Evening Seamus and Dean," said Harry. The two friends called out similar pleasantries.

"Read to bomb some O.W.L.s?" asked Dean, sinking into the armchair by the fire.

"Don't say that!" exclaimed Hermione horrified. "Our O.W.L.s are the second most important test in a Hogwarts career! First even, as if we fail them we'll never make it to our NEWTs in the first place!"

"Take a deep breath, Hermione," said Alexis, trying very hard not to laugh. "You never freaked out about Fred only having three O.W.L.s."

"That's because Fred doesn't need exam scores to tell him how brilliant he is," explained Hermione simply. Seamus and Dean both made mock gagging noises behind her. "_What_?"

"You're a love sick pup, Hermione," laughed Seamus.

"Wolf," corrected Alexis and Harry before laughing along with Seamus, Dean, and Neville.

Hermione's upper lip twitched up, shining her pearly whites like a predator about to job its prey. Her five fellow Gryffindors sobered up instantly.

'_Blood scary, that one_,' mused an awed Ron.

'_You said it,_' agreed Cedric.

'_Bookworm's my favorite_,' said McPherson with a cheer to his voice.

"So, err, why are you studying Goblin Wars when Charms is first thing tomorrow?" asked Dean, eyeing Hermione wearily.

"Because we're switching subjects every thirty minutes," said Hermione sweetly, a smile on her face since receiving the fearful reaction she had wanted from her housemates. "You two are joining us, correct?"

"Err..."

Alexis would have spent the next day teasing Seamus and Dean on how easily Hermione had roped them into studying with them had she not found her morning predominantly taken over by her Charms O.W.L. It was a very boring exam especially as it was nearly identical to the last one she had taken. Transfigurations wasn't much harder and neither was Herbology, though her Thursday Exam, Defense Against the Dark Arts, was rather amusing.

"Miss Lestrange?" repeated the very old woman in charge of giving Alexis her practical exam. Alexis recognized her immediately. Her name was Griselda Marchbanks and she had given Alexis her last Defense Exam. Alexis also remembered the woman seeming rather fond of Remus. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

"My O.W.L.s professor," said Alexis respectfully both because she had found Professor Marchbanks to be an amusing lady the last time they met and also because Umbridge, who had conveniently been snooping by while Swine watched the other half of exam takers, would once again be enraged to the fact Alexis seemed to be respectful to everyone but her. "The Ministry deemed my last O.W.L.s as _faulty_... So I have to retake them all."

"Oh, really?" said Professor Marchbanks, who's eyes narrowed at Umbridge and lips thinned in such a way that Professor McGonagall would have been jealous. "O.W.L.s that I gave... Me, Griselda Marchbanks, who's been giving O.W.L.s longer than half the Ministry's staff have been alive, gave a faulty exam?"

"Professor Umbridge said it, not me," said Alexis, handing the buck to Umbridge without any remorse. "I'm just following the Ministry's orders like a good sheep."

"Indeed," said Professor Marchbanks curtly, still eyeing a now nervous looking Umbridge dangerously. "Well, then I'm sure this exam will no doubt be a breeze for you as it was your third year."

"_Hem, hem_."

Alexis was actually slightly impressed that Umbridge dared interrupt her exam after the dangerous looks Professor Marchbanks had sent her but she would never admit it even to Harry. Umbridge stepped forward with a nervous smile.

"Professor Marchbanks," started Umbridge in her sickly sweet voice despite clearly looking nervous. "Miss Lestrange has no wand. How can she possible take her O.W.L. -"

"Wand?" snapped Professor Marchbanks. "A wand is not necessary!"

"But the rules for proper O.W.L. examinations clearly state -"

"I wrote the rules!" huffed Marchbanks indignantly. "A wand is allowed not necessary! Now you will keep quiet silent until all exams are over, Dolores, or so help me!"

Umbridge hurried away with her tail between her legs. Alexis had never loved a woman as much as she did Professor Marchbanks right then.

"Now," said Professor Marchbanks, smiling smugly when she saw Umbridge hiding near an annoyed looking Swine, "shall we do this again?"

Counterjinx after counterjinx and every defense spell in between, Alexis performed them all flawlessly. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the same had been for Neville who had actually left Umbridge speechless and Swine looking impressed, a result Alexis had a feeling every member of the D.A. had caused in their exams. As Alexis finished her last jinx, a Riddikulus on a Boggart before it had even properly taken form, she was greeted by the sight of Neville's Bear Patronus running joyfully through the exam room with a silent roar. It stopped to sniff Alexis before running back to a grinning Neville beginning highly praised by his examiner.

"Ah yes," said Professor Marchbanks. "It would seem Professor Tofty has found another student that can cast a corporal Patronus for bonus points. It's been a strangely large number this year, and, as I remember correctly, last time you were only successful with casting a non-corporal. Care to try again, Miss Lestrange?"

Alexis nodded her head, remembering all too well failing to cast a full Patronus last time. She had, of course, been one of the few that had successfully casted a non-corporal and her disappointment in failing to cast a full one had been swept away immediately after Remus told her she had scored the highest out of the class.

"I'll take a wack at it," said Alexis before taking a deep breath. This would be her first time attempting a Patronus since Swine's advice to focus on a person she cared about rather than just a memory. Automatically, Alexis thought of Harry. She saw her best friend smiling at her, a goofy look on his face as they both watch gleefully as Umbridge was run out of Hogwarts.

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

A roar of silvery light burst out of the palm of Alexis's left hand, more light than ever before. From the light the transfigured form of a magnificent four-legged beast erupted and charged across the exam room with grace and agile, leading to a series of cries of alarm.

"Huh," said Alexis as her Patronus prowled back over to her and around her before nudging its silvery head into her hand for affection. "I was expecting a Chimera."

'_So was I,_' agreed McPherson.

.

The next eventful exam was Potion, although Alexis couldn't exactly say she took the exam. Professor Snape had down right refused to allow her, as he said, "A N.E.W.T. level student sit in an exam with a bunch of toe-ragged fifth years who would only be tempted more so to make the idiotic decision of trying to cheat off of her." The O.W.L. examined, especially Professor Marchbanks, all agreed.

Unfortunately, Umbridge had not at all been pleased and later that night Alexis heard a group of first year Slytherins whispering in the hall about Snape being put on probation for disobedience - although the first years had certainly seemed as if they were praising Snape's action rather than scolding it.

Care of Magical Creature followed and had been the exam Alexis had been most excited for. She had been absolutely tickled pink having the opportunity to take care of a Fire Crab and had been the only one - including the examiners - that hadn't shivered at the idea of having to clean it's heavily jeweled shell.

Divination had been as fun as always and Alexis had even been extra creative on what events her future and the examiner's held before hurrying back to the Gryffindor Tower to get a nap in before Astronomy exam. Harry had awoken her with just enough time for the two of them to run over to the Astronomy Tower before the exam started. She had felt rather confident about her star chart and even Harry's, who she had been tutoring in constellations since she discovered just how heinous he was with them over the summer. Double checking the spelling of all the stars in the constellation of Serpens was now just waiting for exam to end when out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry jump.

'_What is it?'_ Alexis sent to him via thought habitually. It hadn't even crossed her mind that a cheating detecter might catch her until Harry replied:

'_Someone is leading a group of men to Hagrid's from the castle._'

'_Hagrid's?'_ repeated Alexis, staring hard at her exam despite wanting nothing more to run over to Harry and see what he was seeing.

'_And he's letting them in_,' added Harry.

There was a pause but before Alexis could break it and ask Harry if he recognized any of Hagrid's nightly guest, a roar broke through the silent night. Several students jumped, startled. One examiner, who looked about as old as Professor Marchbanks, clutched his heart.

"Dear me," he said with a pant one gets from being startled. "It's alright boys and girls. Just return to your ex-"

But Alexis and several other fifth years were on their feet the moment they heard what sounded like Hagrid's cabin door being thrown off its hinges and a second loud roar. She ran over to Harry's side just as a massive figure blurred in shadows, but no doubt being Hagrid threw a much smaller figure out of his cabin and across the grounds. The figure did not get back up again but Hagrid marched out of his cabin growling so loudly as a series of red lights continually struck him that it could be heard from the Astronomy Tower.

"Now children, this is an examination!" exclaimed one of the examiners but by now no one was paying him any mind. Instead, they all watched as Hagrid began to fight back his attackers with only his fist.

"Be reasonable, you old oaf!" shouted one of the many smaller figures casting stunners at Hagrid.

Hagrid roared in reply, "Reasonable be damned, yeh won' take me like this, Dawlish!"

Alexis could see the tiny outline of Fang, attempting to defend Hagrid, leaping at the wizards surrounding him until a Stunning Spell caught him and he fell to the ground. Hagrid gave a howl of fury, lifted the culprit bodily from the ground, and threw him just like the first. The man flew what looked like ten feet and did not get up again.

"We got to go help!" cried Alexis, grabbing Harry's shoulder and trying to pull him to the tower's trapdoor.

"Look!" squealed Parvati, who was pointing to the foot of the castle where the front doors seemed to have opened again and a single long black shadow was now rippling across the lawn. The person was then sprinting toward the battle beside Hagrid's cabin.

"How dare you!" the figure shouted as she ran. "How _dare _you!"

"It's McGonagall!" whispered Hermione. And Alexis released Harry's shoulder. If anyone could protect Hagrid from whatever injustices we're going on, it was McGonagall.

"Leave him alone! _Alone, _I say!" said Professor McGonagall's voice through the darkness. "On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such —"

Alexis covered her mouth as Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender all screamed. No fewer than four Stunners had shot from the figures around the cabin toward Professor McGonagall. Halfway between cabin and castle the red beams collided with her. For a moment she looked luminous, illuminated by an eerie red glow, then was lifted right off her feet, landed hard on her back, and moved no more.

"Those sons of -" and no one, including the examiners, corrected Alexis's language as she let out a long spew of curse words she was quite sure she had stolen from Swine but found appropriate for the situation at hand.

"COWARDS!" bellowed Hagrid, his voice carrying clearly to the top of the tower, and several lights flickered back on inside the castle. "RUDDY COWARDS! HAVE SOME O' THAT — AN' THAT —"

"RIP THEIR ARMS OFF, HAGRID!" cried Hermione. It did not go unnoticed by Alexis or Harry that tonight was the last night of the full moon and the main reason Hermione was calling for blood, which startled quiet a few examiners, but almost everyone - including a furious looking Professor Marchbanks - seemed to agree with her.

Hagrid took two massive swipes at his closest attackers; judging by their immediate collapse, they had been knocked out cold. Then Hagrid reached done and retrieved Fang's limp body before draping him around his shoulders.

"Get him, get him!" screamed the voice Umbridge, but her remaining helper seemed highly reluctant to go within reach of Hagrid's fists. Indeed, he was backing away so fast he tripped over one of his unconscious colleagues and fell over. Hagrid had turned and begun to run with Fang still hung around his neck; Umbridge sent one last Stunning Spell after him but it missed, and Hagrid, running full-pelt toward the distant gates, disappeared into the darkness.

A silence followed the half-giants departure only to be broken by Professor Marchbanks.

"I'm going to kill that toad."

Alexis always knew she liked Professor Marchbanks best.

The exam ended minutes later and Alexis, Harry, and a rather feral Hermione were the first to hurry out of the Astronomy Tower. The trio sprinted off for the Entrance Hall in hopes of helping Professor McGonagall and had just made it there when someone hissed after them.

"Are you three mental!"

It was Draco, who - along with Pansy, Theo, and Blaise - had chased after them when the exam ended.

"Professor McGonagall -"

"Do you honestly think someone isn't out there now with her?" asked Draco, pulling his cousin back by the shoulder. "The whole castle woke up to that mess!"

"Well, I'm going out there to rip some arms off because Hagrid failed to," growled Hermione. Both Blaise and Theo jumped to help Harry stop her. Pansy looked at the bookworm impressed.

"Full moons suit you, Granger," said the Slytherin girl.

Before Hermione could thank or snap at Pansy, the Entrance Hall doors flew open. Seven students quickly hid in the shadows of the staircase as furious looking Swine marched inside levitating an unconscious McGonagall. Umbridge and the last remaining Auror followed in after him.

"Get Madame Pomfrey, Savage," barked Swine. The punkish looking Auror hesitated, looking back and forth between Umbridge and Swine. "_Now_."

Savage, who Alexis vaguely recognized as the unnamed Auror from the Ministry's last attempt to interfere with Hogwarts business, hurried off in a frightened sprint. He had only just disappeared when Umbridge expressed her displeasure.

"I can't quite understand why you're helping a woman that betrayed the Ministry -"

"I don't have time for your bullshit, Dolores," snapped Swine over Umbridge's words, continuing to levitate McGonagall down the hall. "Professor McGonagall's only crime was trying to defend a wizard from you and a bunch of lowlife Aurors that shouldn't have even been here in the first place."

"That _halfbreed_ -"

"That _wizard_," corrected Swine with a dangerous hiss, "is a professor at Hogwarts, on probation or not. You had no right to approach him with a gang of Aurors nor dismiss him without my presence or at the very least my knowledge."

"The Ministry finds you currently untrustworthy with certain knowledge," huffed Umbridge.

"Like how you tried to _kill_ a student?" accused Swine. "Or has the Ministry still have no idea you did that?"

"Now look here-"

"No you look here!" called Swine's voice as he and Umbridge disappeared from sight. "Apparently, I didn't make this clear last time. Touch another person under my care and the last thing either of us will have to worry about is the Ministry's trust."

Umbridge's reply was inaudible but Alexis wasn't foolish enough to think she hadn't had one. In fact, Alexis suddenly felt very worried for Swine.

"Well, that explains what you meant about Auror Swine being more of a help," mused Theo, breaking the silence that had fallen on the group.

But Theo's words didn't help the situation at all. When Friday finally arrived and all fifth years were waiting in the Entrance Hall to take their final O.W.L., Swine walked straight out the castle doors accompanied by both Dawlish and a smug looking Scabior. It worried Alexis quite a deal as it very much looked as if Swine was being escorted against his will. She had no time to do anything, however, as she was then called in with the rest of her classmates to take their History of Magic O.W.L.

"Seats are arranged alphabetically as always," called Professor Marchbanks as they all filed in. "Come now! This isn't any of yours first O.W.L. You should at least know this much by now."

Whispering a quick good luck to an exhausted Harry, Alexis hurried to the middle of the hall along with Neville. Umbridge stood at the very front, switching between looking smug and nervous whenever Marchbanks eyes fell on her with a glare.

The exam began and very soon Alexis grew bored by its dullness. She could never keep her dates straight on anything other then the goblin wars and that was only because Alexis had always found it horrifyingly fascinating how many times the Wizarding World could make the same mistakes over and over. Had those wars not been the majority of her last O.W.L. Alexis highly doubted she would have passed the exam at all.

Letting out a quiet sigh, Alexis searched through her exam for any more questions on the goblin wars before giving up when her search came up empty. It had never occurred to her that she might actually score worse on an O.W.L. this time around.

_'Don't quit yet, girly_,' encouraged Cedric. '_There's bound to be a few more you know_.'

_'Yeah,' _said Ron_. 'You've already answered more than I could've. What about the one on dragon egg trading?'_

With that, McPherson snorted.

'_That one was on my exam,' _he said still sounding amused_. I never got around to answering it though I doubt I could have if I had tried. But Carter had before falling asleep in the exam. The words _Dragon eggs trade has henceforth_ were inked on his cheek the rest of the day.'_

Alexis silently chuckled to herself while the two younger voices in her head roared with laughter.

'_You never reminisce, Tom,'_ mused Alexis, starting instead on an essay as to what Uric the Oddball's work with the magical creatures called Fwoopers produced. '_Feeling alright_?'

_'Actually, I think I might be dying_,' answered McPherson tactlessly, although no one in the vicinity of Alexis's mind nor Alexis was bothered. '_That or I'm getting old_.'

Ignoring the bad pun as best she could, Alexis refocused on her work with a smile on her face. The smile was replaced by droopy eyelids as she finished a rather lengthy explanation as to Uric the Oddball's work was considered a failure by the Wizards' Council he reported to. Absentmindedly, Alexis wondered if she had paid too much attention to the fact that Uric wore a dead badger as a toupee before resting her head on her arm to avoid her wet ink. Why hadn't she gotten more sleep last night?

Alexis smiled, making she to only stare at her scarred hand in fear of catching someone's eye as she blushed furiously. That's right. She had been helping Harry with some last minute studying. Only, they both had become rather distracted especially after Hermione had left them, exhausted by waning of the moon and no doubt herArithmancy O.W.L.

Smiling once more, Alexis let her heavy eyes trace over the names on her closed fist. McPherson's name was as neatly written as Alexis had ever managed to write (an impressive feat, as her handwriting was dreadful). The T covered the knuckle of her index finger before the rest of the name followed at an oddly artistic slant. Ron and Cedric's names came next and although they were not as neat or as bold as McPherson's, they were still just as distinct. Alexis Moody's, however, was by far the neatest, as Alexis had had many years to practice writing it legibly. The red headed young girl Alexis would never meet, but had had the most impact on Alexis's life, name justly found itself running across Alexis's lifeline. Her name, along with the Potters, were the only names to that appeared on the palm of her hand. Rightly so, as well, seeing as Harry was the second most influential person in her life and the Potters were his parents.

Continuing on the back of Alexis's hand and beginning just below the fifth year's thumb were the Longbottoms and Mrs. Weasley's twin brothers, Fabian and Gideon. Both pairs were important to Alexis, though in different ways. Alice and Frank Longbottom's names reminded her of the things she couldn't change and that her mother _had_ changed from the once loved Trix to what she was today. It served as a warning, that Alexis could never forget the damage Bellatrix had caused to everyone, from Remus to Neville, no matter how much Alexis loved her mother. The Prewett twins, however, were her link to the Weasleys and indirectly Ron once more. Their names served as a secret promise, a promise to never let Mrs. Weasley or any of the Weasley's lose a family member to the dark ever again.

And then, on the very tip of her wrist, was Sirius, the man that had revealed to her who she was. His name shined particularly brightly in the sunlight seeping in through the windows of the Great Hall. It caused Alexis's lips to pull up towards another smile.

Dumbledore and Moody followed. Both were important, both were grandfather figures in a way, and both had far too complex of a relationship with Alexis then even the Alexis fully understood.

Amos Diggory - another promise and another indirect connection. Alexis would find a way to help the kind man that had loved his son Cedric more than anything in the world if it was the last thing she did.

_Carter S_. The name, like the last four, was much bolder and larger than the first few. It took up a large portion of Alexis's wrist but was easily concealed under her watch to avoid suspicion. Looking at, Alexis avoided the thought as to why she had written it but instead wondered idly if she should start calling Swine by his first name instead. Despite being hesitant to admit it aloud, she didn't hate the man anymore and couldn't help but to think maybe calling him Carter would make him uncomfortable.

Smiling once more, Alexis glanced at the next name, a one _Remus L_. He was the man that deserved so much more than he had. Alexis loved him dearly and she knew, with a impish grin, that so did a certain Metamorphous witch. Perhaps with Tonks Remus could finally be happy, finally have the family he deserved, and finally move on past Trix.

Lastly, Alexis's eyes fell on the boldest of all the names: Harry. Despite the unbelievable amount of pain quite literally carving that name into her wrist had caused, Alexis was most fond of it. Eyes drifting close at last, Alexis couldn't help but to smile for the umpteenth time, the thought of her best friend and all of her loved ones invading her mind as she drifted into a snooze...

She dreamed about a grand tea party in the Weasley's backyard where everyone she knew and loved was there. Even Fudge and Umbridge were present although they were both being splashed about in the lake like ragdolls by the Gaint Squid while Norberta and Buckbeak flew above them hungrily.

As Alexis took her seat next to Harry with her back to the lake where Umbridge and Fudge were both screaming frantically for help, she grinned down at the far end of the table where McPherson sat next to both an amused and miffed Swine. McPherson was talking gleefully to all of the Maruarders (save for Wormtail but including James, Harry's father) and Professor Trelawney while using wild hand gestures that seemed to be explaining something about a kitchen exploding and Swine's involvement. Next to them were Mrs. Weasley and Lily Potter talking happily and next to the two women were a smiling Cedric and Amos Diggory bonding over something or the other as Amos had his arm thrown over Cedric's shoulder fatherly like.

Turning her attention away from that side of the table, Alexis look to the other end to find Moody, no longer in St. Mungo robes but his usual Auror trench coat and all, roaring with laughter at some spell Kingsley and Viktor had casted together. His laugh was still rather frightening but those around him (a vulture hat wearing Dumbledore, a snorting pigged noise Tonks, and a whiskered covered McGonagall) seemed completely at eased with it along with a certain red headed little girl that sat in Moody's lap with a youthful smile on her lips. Neville sat with his mother and father (both looking as young and as healthy as they had in Sirius's photo of the original Order) laughing about something or the other as the Prewett twins snuck over to Mrs. Weasley. They surprised their sister with exploding flowers that had startled the Weasley Matriarch at first before she and Lily both joined her brothers in laughing.

Snickering at his mother was Ron, who like Cedric, had his father's arm thrown over his shoulder but along with it was Bill's. The Charlie and Percy both sat with them trying politely not to laugh at Fleur's thick accented voice as she told them all a story. A little ways away was Hermione, the twins, and the rest of the Quidditch team who were preparing to cut a cake. Tonks crossed to the other side of the table (as the team debated over who was going to cut the cake) to share a seat with Remus, who smiled fondly down at her despite earning a wolfish whistle from James and a wink from Sirius.

Fred had just reached over to whisper something in a glowing Hermione's ear when the cake exploded and with a flash of his camera Colin appeared. The little fourth year took off running across the table happily as he snapped photo's of everyone laughing and enjoying themselves. Alexis could help but hope he got a good shot of Avril laughing so hard it almost looked painful at a cake covered Blaise and Theo with Millie, Draco, and Pansy laughing just as happily.

"You've gotten cake on you, Misses Alexis," said Dobby cheerfully, sitting across from Alexis in his usual queer assortment of unmatched clothes and next to Seamus and Dean who were nodding their head along to Luna's humming of a song that suspiciously sounded like an Eagle's song.

"Come on," said Harry, taking Alexis's hand and pulling her to her feet.

An impish smile crawled onto his face despite it growing read as well when his own father wolf whistled him as he had Remus. Lily rolled her eyes at her husband's action but Alexis fought down a laugh by biting her lip as Harry dragged her off to the Burrow. He gave her a playful peck on the cheek before pushing open the door and...

Alexis stepped into the cool, dark corridor to the Department of Mysteries again and did not slow down her pace as she hurried along the endless shelves of glowing, glass orbs. She was so close this time, so very close to reaching it. The very idea shook her with so much excitement she nearly missed the label reading number ninety-seven. Alexis made a sharp left turn and hurried on for two more rows...

A battered looking man laid on the floor in front of her clearly in pain. The sight... thrilled her.

And then a voice left her own mouth, a high, cold voice empty of any human kindness, "Take it for me... Lift it down, now... I cannot touch it... but you can..."

But the man said nothing and instead shift heavily on the floor. Alexis narrowed her eyes in anger.

"_Crucio_!"

The man on the floor let out a scream of pain, attempted to stand but fell back, writhing. The sight filled her with a new kind of pleasure. She very much enjoyed it when they tried to play hero. It made her job so much more fun despite being time consuming.

Finally, she released her curse as a grand laugh completely unlike her own escaped her.

"Lord Voldemort is waiting..."

Very slowly, his arms trembling, the man on the ground raised his shoulders a few inches and lifted his head. His face was bloodstained and gaunt, twisted in pain yet rigid with defiance...

"You'll have to kill me," whispered Sirius.

"And I have every intention to in the end," said Alexis in a cold voice that could never be her own. "But you will fetch it for me first, Black... You think you have felt pain thus far? Think again... I've grown quite fond of your scream... And we have hours ahead of us and nobody but me to hear you scream..."

Voldemort raised his hand again, only in enjoying the screams that escaped Sirius's raw throat.

But it was Alexis and Harry's scream that echoed through the Great Hall and it was not Voldemort that heard their cries.

.

* * *

Guys, I'm freaking out here, I'm so excited. We're on the verge of the scene the last four books have building up to and I'm freaking out! Just a few more chapters and then BAM! Hex and Trix reunion! I've rewritten the scene five times over the last few days and it's literally driving me mad so fingers crossed that I'm finally happy with this one.

Review Responses:

**Ingridie**: Soon enough for you? :)

**HazelVex**: ... You see right through my so clever plan. Unrelated note, someone may be willing to pay us to renting out our army. Just a heads up

**stephanie . rebecca91**: I agree on all three points

**jessica02**: ... Err, please don't do that. I would be very much upset. Sorry for the betrayal, so... have a chapter with every awesome character ever making an appearance.

**Raven that flies at night**: Lovely Lucy

**lizy2000**: How about attacked by the Giant Squid and munched on by Norberta? Close enough?

**mwinter1**: it has been strongly considered but I will neither confirm nor deny what will happen in order to avoid such a major spoiler

**gossamermouse101**: Alexis would like that fire of hate you have towards the toad and Ministry. I know I do!

**AmyRoxx123**: yes, it is Hex's luck for bad things to happen unnecessarily. Unfortunately, I can't say much about Sirius with how close we are to that scene. Thanks for the strawberry muffins! They're one of my favorites! Also, I love Swine too. In another life, he could have been the main character.

**Dare queen**: Here's more then!

**Lilian123**: me either! And guess what? You made the 500th review so you can request a oneshot idea!

**EmoOwlQueen**: Food! *loud munching noise begins along with a sighing house elf muttering about crumbs*

**phoenixfelicis07**: Actually I had watched Robin Williams' _Hook_ movie last night but thank you as I'm now benching the Ninth Doctor again. I'm glad you caught Rita in there as she'll be becoming hopefully more important than canon from now on. You should be suspicious of both the verdict and Tevere but don't put too much faith in the Malfoys as Hex's home yet. There's a description of the scars in this chapter specially for you and a view of Umbridge's castle starting to crumble. Love the names, especially _The Memories of Tom _as that could allude to both Riddle and McPherson, as you said, who will both hopefully have their past enlightened a great deal next book. List of book names will hopefully be up next chapter!

**Goddess of Leo**: I'm glad you liked it and yes it was Carter at the door. And look, Carter and Hex moments!

Please Review!

DCF


	35. The Department of Mysteries

Almost there guys!

Enjoy!

* * *

5 Chapter 35: The Department of Mysteries

"We're fine."

"Honestly, it was probably something we ate."

But Professor Marchbanks would hear none of it as she marched both Alexis and Harry out of the Great Hall.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," she said as if screaming bloody murder in the middle of an exam was a common occurrence. Apparently it was as Professor Marchbanks next words were, "This happens every year, you know."

"I think I just need some water," offered Alexis.

"Yes, I think that would do you both some good," agreed Marchbanks. "And then you two can finish up your last questions. You've only got twenty minutes left now."

"I've already answered all I can," said Harry quickly.

"Me too," said Alexis.

"Then off to the hospital wing," said Professor Marchbanks. "You should ask Poppy to give you both a calming drought after that episode. Off you go!"

Alexis and Harry both began heading towards the hospital wing until Professor Marchbanks disappeared back inside the Great Hall. Once she had, the two best friends turned on each other, their calm demeanors melting away instantly and turning instead to panic.

"He has Sirius!" Alexis cried.

Harry grabbed her arms and tried to comfort Alexis as best he could despite his own fears.

"I know, Hex," said Harry. "I know."

"We need to tell the Order," said Alexis. "McGonagall - Snape, either one."

Harry nodded his head.

"Right," he said. "You go find Snape. I'll go to the hospital wing and look for Professor McGonagall, alright? Be safe."

Alexis wordlessly responded with a head nod before taking off in a sprint towards the dungeons. All she could think about was Sirius. The way his body twitched under the Cruciatus, the way Voldemort cackled in glee at his pain - it all invaded her mind as she ran. She had to find Snape. She had to save Sirius from that madman. She had to -

An uncharacteristically high shriek escaped Aleixs as the feeling of buckets of ice being thrown over her head hit her. She jumped back only to find an unamused looking Bloody Baron standing where she once had been.

"Shouldn't you be taking your O.W.L.s Miss Lestrange?" asked the Slytherin Ghost coolly.

"Shouldn't you be bothering someone else?" quipped Alexis before taking off for Snape's office once more. The Bloody Baron cut her off, passing right through her to do so and earning another cry of alarm from Alexis. "I need to see Professor Snape!"

"He is no longer in the castle," said the Bloody Baron as Alexis tried to shimmy around him.

"What?" cried Alexis. A strong feeling of dread hit her. "But I need him - I - where did he go? _Why_ did he go?"

The Bloody Baron floated past Alexis, brushing her shoulder with his own no doubt on purpose for her rather rude behavior.

"Where, I know not," he called over his shoulder. "However, he left when Master Carter warned him to leave at post haste. Apparently this mock headmistress had ill plans for the both of them... You and Master Potter as well."

Bloody Baron vanished into the stairs, leaving Alexis to gawk after him. Swine and Snape were both gone. That meant the only one left from the Order was Professor McGonagall and she was probably still unconscious in the hospital wing. Nonetheless Alexis took off once more, hoping more than anything that Harry had gotten to their Transfigurations Professor.

But as Alexis reached the Entrance Hall once more, she would find her hopes to have been in vain.

"They've taken her to St. Mungo's," panted Harry, out of breath from no doubt running all the way from the hospital wing. "Professor McGonagall, they took her this morning."

"But Sirius, Harry!" exclaimed Alexis in a frantic voice. "If they're all gone, how are we supposed to help Sirius?"

"_Hem, hem_."

Alexis's blood froze. Her eyes widened along with Harry's as they both ever so slowly turned to face a lone witch standing in front of the Great Hall's doors. Umbridge's wand was out and pointed at the both of them.

"How indeed."

"Professor," started Harry but silenced immediately once Umbridge focused her wand on him.

"Not another word, Mr. Potter until my office," said Umbridge with a wicked smile. She then trained her wand on Alexis as if to let Harry know exactly what would happen if he disobeyed. Then Umbridge without removing either fifth year from her sight turned her head to the side and shouted, "ARGUS!"

Footsteps were her reply. As they drew closer the caretaker Filch appeared, running to Umbridge's side like an out of breath old dog.

"Yes, headmistress?" he asked eagerly with a pant.

"Have Mr. Warrington and Mr. Montague collect Miss Granger once her O.W.L. is over," ordered Umbridge sweetly. "There should only be a few minutes left. Then have them bring her to my office. I would like some leverage in case our two criminals refuse to give me what I want."

"Of course, headmistress," said Filch before hurrying off as quickly as he had arrived.

Umbridge smiled at Alexis and Harry.

"Shall we be off?" she asked sweetly.

Umbridge had Alexis and Harry lead the way silently to her office. Alexis had hoped that at least someone would have been in the halls to find the headmistress leading to students at wand point suspicious but the corridors were deserted. Soon enough the three were inside the pink, cat covered office.

Umbridge shut the door behind them. She motioned for Alexis and Harry to sit both neither of them did so. Unperturbed by this, Umbridge walked over to her side of the desk in front of the fireplace and sat down in her own chair. After a long pause, Umbridge crossed her hands over her wand and smiled.

"Now then," said Umbridge, sounding more as if she had invited Alexis and Harry to tea rather than to interrogate them. "I don't see why I should bother with an niceties as neither of you have ever done me the curtesy. You will tell me where Sirius Black is hidden."

Alexis and Harry both shared a look.

"We don't know," they said together, sounding very much like the twins when they did.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" shouted Umbridge, jumping to her feet and slamming her fist down so hard on her desk the plates on her walls shook and the kittens in them ran away in terror.

Umbridge cleared her throat with her usual "hem, hem," and quickly composed herself.

"You are both trying my last patience," Umbridge whispered, retaking her seat. "I can not be held accountable for my actions if you push me much farther."

"But we don't know!" said Harry.

"But you have been keeping contact with him, yes?" demanded Umbridge. Harry went to speak but Umbridge spoke over him. "Do not try to deny it, Potter. Why else would Miss a Lestrange have been in so much of a panic earlier? _'How are we supposed to help Sirius_', I heard you say it - saw you with my own eyes! The two of you have been harboring an enemy of the Ministry!

"And if you think," continued Umbridge, "for a second that I will be satisfied with anything less than the two of you being sent to Azkaban for this treason, you are sorely mistaken."

Silenced followed. Alexis and Harry remained lock-lipped refusing to speak, but Umbridge seemed completely unfazed by this. Minutes past before a tapping came from the office door. It opened with a swish of Umbridge's wand and in tumbled far more people than Alexis thought could fit comfortably in the small office.

First there was Cassius Warrington, dragging Hermione into the office by her hair. Behind him were eight other Slytherins, each holding their own person Alexis felt complied to call captive. Draco had followed in after Cassius with his wand trained on a bloodied lip Neville and closely behind him were Crabbe and Goyle with Dean and Seamus apprehended. Next was Montague carrying a still viciously kicking Avril and after him was a nervous looking Theo who was eyeing Montague as he mishandled his sister with a large amount of distaste despite holding little Dennis by the cuff of his robes. Blaise, who had his wand pointed into a strangely camera-less Collin, shared Theo's look, although he made his best effort to hide it behind his usually stoic features. Pansy and Millie brought up the rear with Cho and Luna respectively.

"My apologies, Madame Headmistress," said Cassius. "When Montague and I went to apprehend her, a bunch of her traitorous friends tried to stop us. Luckily, Draco and his companions were there as well to be recruited to help."

"Wonderfully," said Umbridge, sending a praising look to all the fifth year Slytherins present. "Fifty points to Slytherin for all of your willingness to help your fellow house members."

Crabbe and Goyle were the only ones to beam with pride at Umbridge's praise. The others only nodded politely with barely any recognition of thanks. Draco's eyes met Alexis's in a way Alexis had not seen since the summer before their second year. He was asking her to read his mind.

However_, 'Be ready_,' was Draco's only thought before Umbridge began speaking again.

"Miss Lestrange and Mr. Potter here," began Umbridge wit a growing smile, "were just about to share with me how long they have been keeping contact with the mass murderer, Sirius Black. I would be more than pleased to have a few _reliable_ witnesses."

"I personally have nothing to say on the matter," said Alexis coolly. Umbridge's smile turrned to a sneer only to switch to an unnerving grin.

"Then let us see if after a few minutes watching your friends under the Cruciatus your answer remains the same," she said pulling out her wand.

"You can't!" cried Hermione. "Professor - its illegal!"

Hermione wasn't the only one taken aback by Umbridge rather out-of-the-park idea. Besides Neville's jaw tightening at the mentioning of the same spell that put his parents permanently in St. Mungo's and Seamus and Dean sharing uneasy glances. Draco and his fellow fifth year Slytherins all had a hard time hiding their surprise behind their emotionless mask. Alexis could only wish that Umbridge had surprised her. She had been watching the Ministry worker slowly crack throughout the whole school year - hell, Alexis had helped crack her - and knew that it would only be a matter of time before Umbridge went off the deep end.

"This is an issue of Ministry security," said Umbridge, her eyes glinting something between madness and excitement. "Yes... Yes, you and Potter are forcing me... I do not want to, of course, but sometimes circumstances justify the use... I am sure the Minister will understand that I had no choice..."

"We will testify that they provoked you, Madame Headmistress," said Cassius far too eagerly, tightening his grip on Hermione. He, like Montague, had a sudden look of eagerness at the idea that Umbridge might cast an Unforgivable in front of them. I reminded Alexis of just how enthralled Cassius had been of watching Barty disguised as Moody cast all three Unforgivables in class last year.

"The Minister wouldn't approve of you breaking the law, headmistress," said Theo, earning him a glare from four of the eight other Slytherins. However, Umbridge seem unperturbed by him completely.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," said Umbridge, who was walking slowly in front of each Slytherin and eyeing their captive as if to decide which one would be best to torture first. "He never knew I ordered Dementors after Potter last summer, but he was delighted to be given the chance to expel him, all the same..."

"That was _you_?" howled Harry furiously. "_You_ sent the Dementors after me?"

"You disgusting toad!" growled Alexis rightfully angry in her best friend's defense.

"_Someone_ had to act," answered Umbridge, as a smug look crossed her crazed face. "Just like how someone had to make sure Miss Lestrange went to a man capable and willing to control her or did you honestly think Madame Hophirk decided on her own to send you to the Malfoys?

"No," continued Umbridge, her smug grin only growing. "I saw the way Lord Lestrange treated you. He did nothing nor would he do anything to fix your down right dreadful behavior and complete lack of respect for the Ministry! He just wanted you to be happy. _You_! A spoiled, arrogant brat, with no respect and no _right_ to have even survived being born let alone the right to live past your eleventh birthday!

"Where did he hide you anyway?" asked Umbridge. She seemed to momentarily become distracted from her idea to torture students and instead focused her intense, toad like eyes on Alexis. "Where did Pherson hide you? We searched that blasted shack of a house for hours never once finding a clue! WHERE WERE YOU?"

Alexis's eyes widened. A gasp nearly escaped her before transforming instead into a howl of fury. Harry grabbed her as his best friend suddenly sprang towards Umbridge seemingly without warning. It was as if Alexis had gone mad. But Alexis had done no such thing. On the contrary, Alexis had finally figured it all out.

The reason Umbridge's voice had sounded so eerily familiar, what Swine had meant when he said Alexis had met the woman before - it all connected. Two others had been with Swine the day he killed Tomas McPherson: one man and one woman. Umbridge had been that woman.

"You want to know where I was?" Alexis snapped, shaking Harry's grasp off her as she glared dangerously at Umbridge. "You want to know where Tom hid me? Where I sat, paralyzed by the man you tortured! The man that raised me! That saved me! You want to know where I was as he screamed despite his best attempts not to? Where I was as he mocked you, jeered you on as you grew purple in the face with anger, damning him for never breaking under your wand? BEHIND THE FUCKING COUCH!"

Umbridge raised her wand, pointing it at Alexis's throat but no sooner had she done this a series of unexpected occurrences happened inside the heinously pink office. For starters, both Draco and Neville, acting almost as if they were one being, pointed their wands at Umbridge an shouted in overlapping cries, "_Stupefy_!" A similar fate befell both startled and confused Crabbe and Goyle by Pansy and Millie. Simultaneous to Umbridge's stupefying - that had sent the unfortunate headmistress flying back over her desk and into the mantel of the fireplace - Cassius received a painful kick to the shin from Hermione that made the seventh year too distracted to know his own housemates were attacking each other. Before he had recovered enough to see Blaise knock Montague out Muggle style (with a right hook to the temple), Hermione had taken ahold of his and her wands and used them both to knock him out with her Stupefy.

Alexis, whose anger had been suddenly halted by the unexpected teamwork she had just seen happen right in front of her, could only blink owlishly as Theo walked over to the downed Montague and kicked him harshly in the face.

"I don't know if I'm more upset that you hit him first, Blaise," said Theo neutrally, "or the fact that he won't feel that until he wakes up. Either way, next time please allow me the honor of being the big brother and protecting my sister."

Blaise shrugged, looking completely unapologetic.

"You're not the only one that cares about her," the Italian replied simply.

"Awe, you care about me, Blaise?" teased Avril.

"Absolutely not, _Diavoletto_," said Blaise stoically. "I simply enjoy breaking the surface of my knuckles across the face of seventh years from time to time. It takes my mind off my O.W.L.s."

"Right," said Alexis, suddenly snapping back to reality and finally accepting everything that had just happened seconds ago. "Forgetting the sarcasm for a moment, can someone explain what just happened?"

"Please," added Harry, who looked just as confused as Alexis felt.

"After our O.W.L.," started Draco, "Warrington and Montague showed up outside the Great Hall and tried to grab Granger. It was pretty obvious that the two were doing as Umbridge told them and what was even more obvious was the fact that it no doubt had to do with the two of you so I headed over to see if I could trick the idiots into letting me help when all of your Gryffindork friends went to Granger's rescue. I figured that they could easily over power two seventh years when Crabbe and Goyle got those two from behind."

Draco thrusted his thumb over at Seamus and Dean who both scowled.

"So I grabbed Neville and told him to play along," continued Draco. "I used him as an excuse to join them on their way here. But then Avril saw Granger still struggling with Warrington and Montague so she tried to help but instead got grabbed by Montague as soon as Warrington got Granger under control."

"And seeing that his sister was now being dragged off," cut in Pansy, "Theo grabbed the first Gryffindor he saw" Dennis waved excitedly, "but as he was too incapable of lying to say that Dennis had been trying to help free Granger, Blaise also grabbed a Gryffindor and did it for him -"

"And Pansy and I," said Millie, now cutting in as well, "knowing full well the boy's would botch up the plan if we left them alone, grabbed Lovegood and Chang, who were both heading to lunch, so we could follow as well."

"So we followed Warrington and Montague here," finished Draco. "You know what happened after that."

Alexis blinked.

"Huh?" said Alexis honestly confused. Her cousin and his friends hadn't done a very good job explaining, well, whatever the hell they had just tried to explain. Luckily she had the very blunt and straightforward Theo to but the tale into laymen's terms.

"We saw Granger was in trouble, figured it had to do with you two, formed a very last minute rescue plan, and then acted upon it the moment we had a chance," said Theo in one breath.

"Oh," said Alexis.

"We just said that," huffed Draco.

Eight Gryffindors and two Slytherins all instantly disagree saying, "No you didn't."

"I actually had no idea what was going on until just now," said Seamus honestly. Dean and Cho nodded their head's in agreement.

"I thought we were going to tea," added Luna dreamily.

"Draco told me on the way what the plan was," said Neville earning him an appreciated look from Draco. "I don't have any idea as to why we had to save you two though."

"Umbridge thought we were communicating with Sirius," said Alexis. She was quite glad that the few members that she and Harry had told the truth about Sirius were for the most part in this room. It saved her from having to explain that falsehood behind Sirius's crimes. "But we're not and that's entirely the problem."

"Sirius has been kidnapped by Voldemort," said Harry.

Fourteen pair of eyes fell on Alexis and Harry with looks shifting between curiosity and confusion.

"Why do you think that, Harry?" asked Hermione patiently.

"Because we saw him," said Harry. "We saw Voldemort torturing Sirius. They're in the Department of Mysteries, both of them."

"But how do you know -"

"We just do, alright?" snapped Harry frustrated that they were wasting so much time debating. "Hex and I both saw him and we have to get there soon if we want to save him!"

"But it could be a trick," said Draco. "Think for just a second, Potter. You are talking about the Dark Lord here. He's very good at what he does."

"I know what I saw!" hissed Harry.

"He has Sirius," said Alexis with conviction. "He has to have him."

"Okay, okay," said Hermione trying her best to keep the whole conversation as calm as she could. "But what can you do? You'll need to tell the Ord... tell someone that can prove whether or not Sirius has been taken."

"Everyone is gone, Hermione," said Harry. "We're the only ones that know. We have to do something or else-"

"The notepasser!" cried Hermione as suddenly as the idea had struck her. "Just message him. If he doesn't reply, Moony will and he can tell you whether or not whatever you two... saw... was true."

Feeling foolish for not thinking about her notepasser sooner, Alexis tore through her robe pockets looking for the Marauder-made device. She paid little attention to all the curious looks her fellow D.A. members sent her once she pulled out the thin sheet of yellowed, aged paper.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The once blank page quickly began to bleed to life with earlier conversations that had been passed through it, none of which Alexis paid any mind to as she placed her hand firmly on the paper.

_'Grim'_, Alexis wrote. There was no reply. '_Sirius, answer me_.'

This time an answer did appear and by the looks of it from Wormtail's notepasser to boot. But the words were not Sirius's.

_'Master Black is not here'_, wrote agonizingly slowly into the notepasser. '_Master is all gone_.'

A chill went down Alexis's spine at the sight of these words. She could not shake the feeling that if notepasser had sound she would be hearing a cruel cackle along with the words.

_'Where is he? When will he be back?'_

_'Master Black is never coming back. Master is all gone. Now Kreacher may serve his Mistress instead_.'

Alexis's heart jumped and not at all in a good way. She tore her eyes from the accursed paper as did Harry, who had been reading every word over her shoulder with just as much anxiety.

"Is that enough proof for you, Hermione?" asked Alexis through clenched teeth. She was caught between wanting to vent her fear through screaming or crying but withheld from either course of action.

"We have to get to London," said Harry.

"And how do you plan on doing that, Potter?" asked Draco. "You can't exactly apparate. And there's no way I'm letting you and my cousin go by yourselves to face the Dark Lord."

"Who said they would be going alone?" said Hermione coolly. Neville nodded his head fiercely in agreement.

"If they go, we go too," said Neville.

"Us too," said Seamus and Dean.

"I'll be going too," said Luna with a tranced smile.

"Me as well," said Cho.

"Me too!" said Avril.

"Like bloody hell you are!" shouted Theo, snatching Avril up in an instant. "I will have no such thing happen! You are under no circumstances ever even going to step in the presence of the Dark Lord, let alone face him as long as I have anything to say about it!"

"But Theo -"

"No buts!" snapped Theo in such a voice even Avril looked hesitant to argue with it. "And the same goes to you, Creeveys!"

"None of you are coming!" said Harry. "I'm not going to let any of you risk your life for us."

"We need to do this alone," confirmed Alexis.

"No you don't," said Neville. "You don't have to do this alone at all."

"Yes-"

"No," repeated Hermione firmly. "We're your friends. You two both are my best friend, in fact. And I'll always be here for you both whether you want me to or not no matter what. So if you have to take on the world, or simply study for O.W.L.s or even face a Dark Lord a time or two, I'm going to be at your guy's side. This isn't open for discussion either."

A chorus of agreement followed Hermione's words. Alexis couldn't help but to feel touched by the display of loyalty she and Harry received from everyone. It made it difficult for her to find her words.

"But we can't all go," said Harry, still slightly overwhelmed. "And Malfoy... Draco, you can't go. None of you Slytherin can actually. And its not the fact that you're Slytherin, its because -"

"If the Dark Lord sees us," continued Blaise, "he'll take it out on our relatives in his ranks. _Arabella_, my mother, she and I already cheated death at the end of his wand once and at a grave cost. If I..."

Alexis nodded her head.

"I understand," she said. Alexis was glad to see her words somewhat lessened the look of defeat already plastered on Blaise's face. Avril did not look pleased either but ceased arguing after realizing that she would be putting Theo in trouble if she went.

"I think you're forgetting the fact that you still have no way to get to London," threw in Millie.

"Floo powder," said Alexis. She looked at Harry and added, "Swine told me that Umbridge had a direct floo connection to the Ministry."

"Oh yeah?" said Harry, a grin spreading across his face. "Brilliant!"

"So that's it then?" said Cho. "We're going?"

Alexis nodded her head once more.

"You don't have to come, Cho," said Alexis. "This isn't going to be safe and Cedric -"

"Wouldn't want to hide while the girl he saw as a sister put her life on the line," cut in Cho. The sixth year smiled at Alexis. "I'm a big girl, Hex. I'll be damned if I didn't do the right thing especially when Cedric died doing just that. It would be a disgrace to his memory if it did."

Despite the serious circumstance, Alexis graced Cho with a smile. Nodding her head, she turned to Harry just as a pitiful moan escaped one of the _Stupefied_ victims.

"Now or never," Alexis said.

"We'll hold down the fort until you get back," said Collin. Dennis nodded his head enthusiastically in agreement.

Harry nod at them both in response before taking Alexis hand. He wordlessly led her over to the fireplace. Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Luna, and Cho followed them, each stepping over the ungraceful lump that was an unconscious Umbridge. Cho lit the flame while Harry grabbed the bag of Floo Powder off the mantel and handed it out. As soon as Alexis took her scoop Draco called her name.

"Yes?" said Alexis, slightly worried that her cousin might try and stop her. He would fail if he tried. Draco looked equally worried.

"I'm not going to say goodbye, but..." said Draco. "But I want you to know that I will be very upset if I don't see you tomorrow for breakfast. We're having another picnic by the lake."

Alexis smiled softly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Draco," she said just as softly as she had smile.

Draco nodded in approval before narrowing his eyes on Harry.

"I expect that you'll be sure that my cousin makes it tomorrow, Scarface."

"Of course," said Harry, the underlines of a promise lacing his voice. "We'll be back... all of us... I promise."

Without another word, one by one the select members of Dumbledore's Army disappeared in green flames. When they were to reappear it would be in an equally hideous pink office only decorated with even more horrific cat plates than the last.

"Why am I not surprised that both her offices are horrible?" asked Dean. "There honestly can not be this much frilly lace in the world!"

"Shut up, Dean!" hissed Cho. "If this is Umbridge's office, and if she's the Senior Undersecretary, then that means we're on the same floor as the Minister himself!"

And then, as if his name was taboo, Alexis heard Fudge's voice ring throughout the hall.

"You must understand why Dolores had you brought in then, Carter," said Cornelius Fudge. his voice was traveling as if he were making his way towards Umbridge's office from his own.

"No, I can't actually," said Swine, his voice clearly miffed. "I'm only doing my job, Cornelius. If you let her keep this up, she'll be what ruins your reputation and we both would_hate_ to see that happen, Minister."

"But Dolores assures me everything is running smoothly at Hogwarts!" argued Fudge. Thankfully it sounded as if he and Swine had both just passed Umbridge's office door without so much as a glance.

"And I'm assuring you this is not the case," said Swine. He continued on but Alexis could not make out his words as he and Fudge no doubt disappear down the hall.

A breath Alexis hadn't known she had been holding was released. She followed Harry like the others out into the now deserted hall.

"Well, that was close."

"This is level one," said Cho. "You said we needed to get to the Department of Mysteries, right Harry?"

"That's right," said Harry with a nod.

"That's level nine," said Cho. Her words were followed by several groans.

"The lifts here are always packed," said Neville. "There's no way we can make it to level nine without being seen."

Alexis bit her lip. They couldn't give up now. They had just started!

"We could always take the stairs," offered Luna while pointing to a small door crammed into the corner of the hall and partly hidden by a fake-looking plant. Alexis could have kissed her.

"Brilliant, Luna," said Harry before charging towards the stairs. He grabbed Alexis's hand as he passed her and together they led the way through the small door and down the dustiest and most deserted set of stairs Alexis had ever seen.

It was a long truck down and a silent one as well. No one spoke a word. Alexis doubted she could even if she tried. All she could think about was Sirius being tortured. She feared that if she did speak it would only come out as babbles of panic so instead Alexis, like everyone else, kept her lips sealed.

At last, they reached a platform with Level 9 written by a small door. Harry, barely giving anyone time to catch their breath, threw it open but did not go inside. When no one came running to the door or any noise could be heard in the hall, he turned to everyone once more.

"Wands out," whispered Harry, chiding himself silently for not saying that early. "And stay together. If we do have to break up, go in pairs, alright?"

Everyone nodded quietly, a serious expression marring each Hogwarts students face.

"Let's go," he whispered, and led the way into and down the deserted corridor of level nine.

A plain black door Alexis remembered distinctly from her dream was the only other exit save for the lift apposing it. Wordlessly Alexis tailed right behind Harry as they made their way to the door. Harry turned the knob and pushed the door open easily enough before cautiously leading them all inside.

The room they were standing in was large and circular. Everything in there was black including the floor and ceiling — identical, unmarked, handle-less black doors were set at intervals all around the black walls, interspersed with branches of candles whose flames burned blue, their cool, shimmering light reflected in the shining marble floor so that it looked as though there was dark water underfoot.

'_Don't close the door!'_ hissed McPherson. Too late were his words, however. Neville, who had been bringing up the rear of the group, had closed the door the moment they were all safely inside.

A great rumbling noise sounded throughout the room. The wall, lined evenly with its dozen doors and blue flames suddenly began to spin, rotating around the gang so fast it was nearly impossible to tell which door had been where when the spinning finally ceased.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" cursed Seamus silently.

"I think it was to stop us from knowing which door we came from," offered Luna in a whisper.

"It succeeded," huffed Dean.

"But how are we going to get back out?" asked Cho in a hushed voice.

"That's not important right now," said Alexis. "We need to find Sirius first before we can leave anyway."

"Right," said Harry. "And as its best we don't just go about calling his name in case we're not alone, I suggest we stay together and search each room until we find him."

"But the room spins!" argued Dean. "We'll end up searching the same rooms over and over if we're not lucky."

"I know!" said Hermione, an idea clearly striking her. She pointed her wand at each door one at a time and one at a time each door was engraved with a number.

"Brilliant, Moony," said Alexis. Harry nodded his head in agreement before hurrying over to the door engraved with the number one.

"Might as well start from the beginning," he said with a strange quip of humor. "I'll take point."

No one argued. The door in front of Harry swung open easily with a strong push. Harry, wand raised and a determined look on his face, entered first. Alexis and everyone else filed in after him, all ready to strike at a moments notice.

Alexis realized immediately that they were in the wrong room. There were no glittering, shimmering, blue light escaping countless orbs lined on shelves upon shelves. Instead they were greeted by the sight of a long, rectangular room brightly lit by lamps handing low on golden chains from the ceiling. Desk were scattered in the middle of the room and the whole of the walls were lined with a mixture of different sized fishtanks and filing cabinets in a patternless order.

The water inside the tanks were a sickly yellowish color. On closer inspection, Alexis was disturbed to find it was not at all fish that were inside the tanks.

"Those are brains!" exclaimed Seamus.

"They can't be," said Cho but she sounded more curious than ill at the idea. "Why would the Ministry be studying brains?"

"Um, because they're mental?" offered Dean scathingly. He was looking by far the most unnerved at the sight of human brains in tanks. "Can we go know?"

"Yeah," said Harry, his eyes then widening with realization that he had become distracted by the brains from his original purpose. "Of course. Come on. We need to find Sirius. Let's try the next door."

More than a little uncomfortable around the brains despite still being curious herself, Alexis led the way back into the center room. Once more Neville closed the door behind the last of the gang and once more the wall of the circular room spun.

"The numbers!" exclaimed Hermione, forgetting at that moment to be quiet. No one corrected her, however, for sure enough the once numbered doors where blank again.

"It doesn't matter," said Harry, trying his best not to so disheartened. "It was a genius plan, Hermione, but it didn't work. We'll just keep trying."

As if to prove he would not be disheartened, Harry headed towards the next door. Like the first, it opened easily when Harry pushed on it. Again Harry led the way in and again Alexis followed him inside with everyone else a step behind her.

The next room they entered was not at all like the last but it still was not the room Alexis and Harry saw in their dream. It was not a brightly lit room like the one containing brains nor was it full of desks or any other object save for one. The center of the room was sunken, forming a great stone pit some twenty feet bellow the group. They were standing on the topmost tier of what seemed to be stone benches running all around the room and descending in steep steps like an amphitheater, or the courtroom Alexis remember Harry being tried in by the Wizengamot. Instead of a chained chair, however, there was a raised stone dais in the center of the lowered floor, and upon this dais stood a stone archway that looked so ancient, cracked, and crumbling that it seemed to be a miracle the thing was still standing. Unsupported by any surrounding wall, the archway was hung with a tattered black curtain or veil which, despite the complete stillness of the cold surrounding air, was fluttering very slightly as though it had just been touched.

'_Get out of here,_' hissed McPherson.

But Alexis paid him no mind and instead hurried down the stone benches after Harry.

"Careful!" cried Hermione after them, her whisper carrying far more than she seemed to have expected as it echoed off the layers of stone within the room.

Alexis scrambled after Harry who in turn seemed to be scrambling after something he saw near the veil.

'_I mean it, Hex,'_ warned McPherson. '_Alexis, listen to me and get away from that!'_

Hearing McPherson call her by her first name reminded Alexis that she should be cautious. In turn, that meant make Harry be cautious whether he realized it or not.

"Stop, Prongs," said Alexis grabbing Harry's shoulder as he reached out towards the veil.

Harry lowered his hand but did not remove his eyes from the fluttering veil.

"Someone is behind it," said Harry, his voice sounding distant. "I can hear them, Padfoot. Listen."

But Alexis heard nothing but her late guardian's warnings growing more and more urgent.

'_Don't let him touch it,' _said McPherson_. 'Get out of this room. Get out of this room now!'_

"Harry, we need to leave," said Alexis. "Come on."

"But someone..."

"We need to find Sirius," argued Alexis. "He's not here. We both know he's not."

Harry was reluctant but he did not fight Alexis as she dragged him away from the veil and its archway. Her best friend continued to be looking at the veil longingly until they all returned to the center room and the door closed, ending Harry's view of the strange artifact. Immediately, Harry recovered.

"The next door," he said, steeling himself as he headed straight for the door that settled in front of them.

_'Tom, what was that_?' Alexis asked as they all approached the third door. '_Tom_?'

McPherson made no response.

"The door won't open," hissed Harry, pushing his whole body against it to prove it.

"Here, let me," said Hermione, pointing her wand at the door. "_Alohomora."_

The door still refused to budge.

"Forget it," said Alexis. "We know the door we're looking for is unlocked. Let's try the next one."

Moving on, Harry crossed over to the next door. The door opened as he pushed it and Harry hurried inside. Alexis followed him in just as quickly, the rest of the D.A. on her heels.

"This is it!" whispered Harry, a look of relief crossing his features as his eyes scoured over the seemingly endless sea of rows filled with glowing blue orbs.

"It's huge!" said Seamus in a hushed voice.

"It will take forever for us to find Sirius," said Hermione, pushing her lips into thin lines remarkably like Professor McGonagall's. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" hissed Alexis, growing impatient.

"Nothing," said Hermione too quickly.

"What, Hermione?" said Harry. "What is it?"

"Well," whispered Hermione. "We could split up."

"Are you mad?" asked Dean. "What if one of us gets lost? We can't exactly start calling for help if Voldemort is here somewhere."

"Patronus," said Luna suddenly.

"Huh?"

"That's right," said Neville, clearly catching something everyone else missed. "We can all summon a Patronus. If we find anything or get lost we can just send our Patronus to find someone."

"No," hissed Harry. "No, we need to stay together."

"But, Harry," started Cho. "You said it yourself, we don't have much time."

"I can't let you all get picked off if Voldemort is here though," said Harry firmly. "We stay together. We're strongest together."

Alexis nodded in fierce agreement. Although she was growing more and more anxious with every second they wasted not searching for Sirius, she wasn't about to let her friends become easy picking for Death Eaters hiding in the shadows.

"Harry's right on this," whispered Alexis. "And we're just wasting time arguing about it. Come on. Row ninety-seven, right?"

"Right," said Harry before leading the way. "Keep your wands ready to go. If anything were to happen, it would be now. Riddle and his lackeys were never big on giving others warnings."

Alexis caught sight of Cho visibly stiffen before forcing herself to keep going. The sixth year Ravenclaw clenched her teeth and wand in such a manner even Alexis felt wary to face her.

The members of the D.A. passed rows upon rows in silence. Small, silver plaques numbered the end of each row. Wordlessly the gang passed a door when they reached fifty-three. Harry led the way with eyes on a constant swivel even Mad-Eye Moody would be impressed with while Alexis took the rear with Neville. She couldn't help but to be on edge - the idea of a sneak attack from the rear keeping her from being at Harry's side.

'_Hex_,' said McPherson as the group passed row seventy-eight. '_Hex, there's something important I need to tell you._'

Alexis held back a bitter snort.

_'And now could not be an even more inopportune time, Tom,'_ thought Alexis.

_'I'm sure there could always be a more inopportune time,' _quipped McPherson. _'But that's besides the point. Right now I really need you to listen to me.'_

'_I am, aren't I?_' thought Alexis, nervously glancing down row eighty-four.

_'Alexis..._'

Alexis's step faltered at McPherson saying her proper name in the tone he did. When she had been younger she had only ever connected it to when she was in trouble. However, in the last few years before Hogwarts Alexis realized McPherson only ever called her Alexis when he was being very serious; he sounded very serious indeed.

_'What is it?' _asked Alexis, dragging behind her friends ever so slightly so to lower the chances that any of them saw the worried expression crawling on her face. Somehow knowing that McPherson was being serious made this entire situation seem much more dangerous.

_'Row ninety-one,_' said McPherson_. 'Go down row ninety-one. It's on your left.'_

Row ninety-one appeared. Before Alexis could even consider it, she broke silently from the group and went left. No one notice her disappearance and Alexis spent a moment watching them all continue on. Row ninety-two... ninety-three... ninety-four...

_'Keep going left,'_ said McPherson. His voice was hard to read but Alexis followed his orders nonetheless.

Alexis didn't dare cast a _Lumos_ as she hurried down the row all but blind save for the light shining from the blue orbs. She waited anxiously for McPherson to say something again.

_'What's going on?_' asked Cedric, clearly burning with as much curiosity as Alexis.

'_You'll see_,' mused McPherson cryptically. '_Stop, Hex. It's that one. On your left like I said._'

Alexis stopped and looked to her left. She was met with a series of orbs, which under closer examination she realized had small yellow labels under them that seemed to be rambles.

"Which one?" Alexis asked aloud in a whisper. "What are these anyway, Tom? Do I need it to help Sirius?"

_'It's the one labeled Christmas 1981,_' said McPherson. '_S.P.T. to T.A.M. Take it - for the love of Merlin don't break it - and go catch back up to Harry. Hurry.'_

Hesitant at the idea of taking such a fragile looking object with her to face the Dark Lord but more worried about whatever trouble her friends were getting into with every second she was away, Alexis grabbed the orb off the shelf. The warmness of the orb she had expected to be ice cold had surprised Alexis enough that she had almost dropped it but the fifth year had adjusted her grip before hiding the orb away in her pocket.

Alexis then hurried back down the rows as quietly as she could despite being more than a little frantic to find her friends. Row ninety-four... ninety-five... ninety-six...

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

.

* * *

Oh my Merlin, we're finally here guys! This is the scene that created the whole story! The mother and daughter reunion! Next chapter! Now as long as I don't muck it up everyone will be happy.

Chapter Note: I change a good bit about how the gang got to the Ministry obviously but it seemed the most fitting. I really was tempted to bring some Slytherins along but it just couldn't work. Seamus, Dean, and Cho went instead and before anyone starts complaining about Cho please do remember a certain ponytailed ministry worker everyone hated until recently and give her a bit of a chance. I promise she's done chasing Harry and is now a lifetime member of team Alery.

Review Responses:

**HazelVex**: Eventually, yes.

**stephanie . rebecca91**: here's that update then

**AmyRoxx123**: Cupcakes! Yes! I love cupcakes. And to be honest, I wrote the names out on my hand to imagine what it would look like and was pretty pleased with it despite somehow misspelling James (I honestly have no idea how or why I did it but I forgot the a).

**mwinter1**: If it does happen I'll make sure they do or at the very least get to watch. As for Hermione being a werewolf, she is not. Third year she was scratched by Remus in his werewolf form leaving her in a similar state to Bill after he's attacked by Greyback. Hermione's is more severe as Bill was attack at a time other than a full moon. And earlier in this book Hermione mentions the lunar cycle and her own cycle lining up making her extra feral. Throw in exams which even in canon made her savage to anyone that got too close, Hermione is **_very_** similar to a werewolf during her O.W.L.s.

**Raven that flies at night**: I would not like you dying so please refrain from doing that and Alexis will refrain from becoming a Death Eater

**Ingridie**: Yes, yes I am.

**lizy2000**: you're welcome!

**phoenixfelicis07**: (Chimera Tattoo) Yes, Hex remembers but she's been a bit hesitant to say anything on the matter for obvious reasons. It will be brought up later, however. (chapter 34) Yes, it was foolish of Hex to mar her hand but Hex isn't known for not being foolish every once and awhile. Carter still has his grip on the Minister which will come into play later too. I'm curious to know what you think of the D.A. members on the rescue mission. Sorry that Alery has to take a bit of a side role in the next few chapters but at least its finally official. I'll have it make a nice appearance before the end. And you can only imagine the excitement I'm going through fixing up the scene where Alexis and Bellatrix finally meet

**gossamermouse101**: Professor Marchbanks and swine appreciate your support

**EmoOwlQueen**: Food! yes!

As promised, here are some of our name choices:

_**A**__**_l_**__**exis Lestrange and the Altered Memory**_

_**Alexis Lestrange and the Chosen One (**offered by phoenixfelicis07**)**_

_**Alexis Lestrange and the Memories of Tom (**offered by phoenixfelicis07**)**_

_**Alexis Lestrange and the Relationship Riddle (**offered by phoenixfelicis07**)**_

_**Alexis Lestrange and the Secret Unknown**_

_**Alexis Lestrange and the Vanishing Cabinet**_

Other names and opinions are welcomed!

Please Review!

DCF


	36. A Black's Heart

I have never been so worried about a chapter in my whole life.

Enjoy!

* * *

5 Chapter 36: A Black's Heart

Alexis froze in the shadows cast by rows ninety-six and ninety-seven. To her right were her friends all huddled behind Harry, who was holding a blue orb in his left hand, and to her left dark figures were appearing out of the thin air. The figures, with their bone white masks, dark robes, and wands drawn at the ready, were all undoubtably Death Eaters and stalking forward towards Alexis's friends.

"To me, Potter," repeated a familiar drawl as the Death Eater held out his hand, palm up.

Alexis did not have to see him remove his mask to recognize the Death Eater as Lucius Malfoy. She moved farther into the shadows to stay hidden. Her friends were outnumbered over two to one. A hidden helper might be their only chance at escaping.

Meanwhile, a look of panic crossed Harry's features despite his best efforts to school them. Alexis watched him search frantically around him only to realize why.

'_I'm behind the row, Prongs_,' sent Alexis quickly. '_Don't look!_'

Only just catching himself before he could give Alexis away, Harry nodded his head stiffly. At last, he was able to steel himself and send the Death Eaters a dangerous glare.

"To me," said Lucius yet again.

"Where's Sirius?" asked Harry.

Laughter escaped the masked Death Eaters and filled the hall. Alexis clenched her teeth at the sound but her eyes were to widen as the next voice sounded through the air.

"As foolish as his father," sang a pleased, melodic voice that seemed to drip with a certain type of insanity. It came from a woman, the only woman amongst the Death Eaters and the only Death Eater who had opt to wear only a hood over her features instead of a bone mask. "How... disappointing."

"Indeed," agreed Lucius softly as the woman slithered gracefully to his side. "Now, give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I want to know where Sirius is!"

"_I want to know where Sirius is_!" mimicked the woman Alexis had already identified.

The woman threw back her head and allowed a grand cackle escape her. When she looked back at Harry, her hood having fallen back, she sent him a cruel smile. It did more than unnerve Harry and the others for the face that greeted them was none other than a dark eyed Alexis.

Bellatrix Lestrange, however, seemed unperturbed by the D.A. member's reactions, or at the very least assumed that their reaction was due to everyone knowing her reputation as Voldemort's most loyal. Alexis could only imagine how Bellatrix would feel if she knew the real reason.

"Did you honestly believe that your dream was anything more than that?" mocked Bellatrix with another insane cackle. "More than a dream? And they told me you were intelligent!"

"I know he's here!" hissed Harry, pointing his wand directly at Bellatrix. However, if he thought his action would have silenced the woman, he was poorly mistaken.

"Oh, look at you!" giggled Bellatrix. "You think you can take us on, little Prongslet? Take on me?"

"Oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix," said Malfoy softly. "He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him. _Now give me the prophecy, Potter._"

"I know you've got him!" snapped Harry, tightening his grip on the prophecy.

The cruel laughter filled the air once more, Bellatrix's the loudest of all.

_'He's not here, Harry,' _said Alexis, a feeling of sickness hitting her with her realization. _'Voldemort used your connection to his advantage. He tricked us.'_

"It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter," said Lucius. "Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands."

"Try it," said Harry, raising his own wand to chest height. As he did so, the six wands of Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Cho, and Luna rose on either side of him while Alexis positioned herself to get a perfect shot off at three burly looking Death Eaters standing close together.

But the Death Eaters did not strike and none of the Hogwarts students had to be a mind reader to know why.

"Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt," said Lucius coolly.

"Oh sure," snorted Dean on Harry's right. "I'm sure they'll just let us all run on home after too, Harry."

"My thoughts exactly," said Harry with just as much scathing sarcasm as Dean had used.

"Think they'll give us a ride while they're at it?" threw in Seamus.

"Maybe invite us for some biscuits as well?" said Neville.

"I could go for a late lunch," shrugged Cho.

"Will there be pudding?" asked Luna dreamily.

With a sneer taking over her face, Bellatrix shrieked, "_Accio Proph_ -"

Hermione and Harry both cast powerful Protegos, having been ready for Bellatrix's attack.

"For some reason, I don't think they're going to invite us for lunch," said Hermione simply.

"You and your friends want to play, Potter?" hissed Bellatrix, a grin replacing her sneer. "Very well, then -"

"I TOLD YOU, NO!" Lucius Malfoy roared at the woman. "If you smash it -"

"Silence, Malfoy," growled a Death Eater, removing his mask to reveal a twisted face of a man. Alexis recognized him from his photo in the _Prophet_ as Antonin Doholov. "Let Bella handle our guest."

"You need more persuasion?" cried Bellatrix, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "Very well - take the blonde one," she ordered Doholov beside her. "Let him watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it."

Alexis watched as Harry and the other closed in around Luna. Harry himself stepped so that he was right in front of her, the prophecy held up to his chest. "Touch any of them and I'll smash this prophecy to pieces," he said with a dangerous undertone. "I doubt your boss would be very pleased if that were to happen, now would he?"

None of the Death Eaters moved. Bellatrix stared at Harry with narrowed eyes, the tip of her tongue moistening her lips.

'_Keep them talking_,' Alexis sent to Harry, carefully moving around behind the self. '_I'll look for a way out of this_.'

Harry nodded his head ever so slightly in a response that it could have easily been mistaken as a twitch.

"So," said Harry, "who all did old Tom send to do his dirty work? Surely not just you and Trixie, Malfoy."

"Oh, several were willing to deal with you under the Dark Lord's orders, I assure you," said Lucius lazily. "But I hardly think introductions are necessary here."

"But Merlin forbid I be rude," said Harry scathingly. "After all, just because I'm half filth doesn't mean I should act it. Should we introduce ourselves first?"

"Your wit will not help you slither your way out of this situation, Potter," said Lucius coolly.

"No, not my wit at all," agreed Harry with a smirk. "But I might as well ask what kind of prophecy this is anyway?"

_'Have them smash the rows_,' thought Alexis to both Harry and Hermione.

Another head nod from Harry and a startled look around from Hermione were the only response Alexis received before Lucius spoke.

"What kind of prophecy?" repeated Lucius, a dry chuckle escaping him. "Do refrain from jesting, Potter. It will make this all go smoother."

"Who said I was jesting?" asked Harry in an Alexis-like manner. "I'm simply asking you."

"Do not play games with us, Potter," said Lucius.

"I'm not playing games," said Harry while Hermione whispered the plan to the others.

"Dumbledore never told you that the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries?" Lucius sneered.

"I - what?" said Harry, and for a moment Alexis was quite sure he had forgotten the plan.

_'Focus, Harry,_' sent Alexis but Harry ignored her.

"What about my scar?"

"Can this be?" said Lucius, sounding absolutely delighted; some of the Death Eaters were laughing again, and while they were distracted, Alexis inched to a better position to help her friends. "Well, this explains why you didn't come earlier, Potter, the Dark Lord wondered why you didn't come running when he showed you the place where it was hidden in your dreams. He thought natural curiosity would make you want to hear the exact wording..."

Lucius trailed off. He looked to his right where Bellatrix was standing to find the witch's shoulders shaking rather violently, so much so that no one could not notice her strange behavior.

"Bella?"

Much to everyone's surprise, Bellatrix let out another grand cackle.

"How very cute of you, Potter," she said without ceasing her mad laughter. "You must think yourself so clever, trying to pull one over us."

Harry could only stare in response. He was just as lost as everyone else. However, Bellatrix seemed unperturbed by this and continued to cackle, though softer, before saying a sing-song voice, "I'm afraid your little sneak attack is about to cost your little friend their life."

Harry's, along with Alexis's, green eyes widen.

"NO!" howled Harry, diving forward only to be restrained by Neville and Dean.

At the same time, Bellatrix whipped out her wand and pointed it in Alexis's direction while screaming with her mad cackle, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

"NO!" cried Lucius, lifting Bellatrix's arm with urgent speed. It threw her curse off course just enough that it missed a paralyzed Alexis.

Glass orbs shattered all around her from the impact of the curse, throwing Alexis from her frozen state into diving out of the way. As she just cleared being cut to pieces by several prophecies, a rough arm seized Alexis's shoulder and pulled her to her feet. She sent the first spell she thought of, a stinging hex of all things, at the Death Eater holding her but no sooner had he released her, a second grabbed her and dug his wand into Alexis's throat.

"Let me go!" Alexis choked, the Death Eater's wand making it difficult for her to breath as she thrusted about violently for freedom.

"Bring her to me," said Lucius coolly.

"No!" barked Harry, still struggling to charge in Neville and Dean's grasps as Alexis was dragged over to Lucius. "Don't you touch her! Let her go or I swear -"

"You'll what?" asked Bellatrix locking her crazed dark eyes with Harry's furious green ones. She looked over the moon at the reaction she had received from Harry. "What will wittle Prongslet do?" she mocked in her baby voice, blinking ridiculously to jeer him.

Harry said nothing but a dangerous look Alexis remembered only seeing once crossed his face. It had been the same look he had sent Sirius all those years ago when he had thought the man was going to hurt her.

Bellatrix, however, did not appreciate Harry's silent answer and in response pointed her wand at Alexis the moment the Death Eater forced the fifth year on her knees near Bellatrix. But Bellatrix's eyes, unlike that of several Death Eaters, remained on Harry.

"Tell me, Potter," sang Bellatrix, her dark eyes filled with a gleeful insanity. "What's the little sneak to you? Is she worth your stubbornness? Will you willingly let her be tortured for you? Let her _die_ for you?"

But Harry still did not answer. His hands were clenched around his wand and the prophecy while his eyes, like that of many Death Eaters and all of the D.A., were trained solely on Alexis and the wand Bellatrix was now pointing lazily at his best friend without so much as a glance in Alexis's direction.

"Should I kill her, Lucius?" asked Bellatrix in a mock whisper. "Set an example?"

"Bellatrix," warned Lucius with a hiss.

"Well, do hurry up," said Bellatrix, quickly growing impatient. "If Potter isn't going to tell me whether she gets to die, you might as well."

Lucius, however, like Harry, seemed to be lacking in words.

Alexis on the other hand...

"You could at least look me in the eye before you kill me," Alexis said slowly, forcing a chuckle that sounded eerily similar to her mother's now that she could compare the two. "It's only polite."

The silence that followed was deafening.

Bellatrix froze. The gleeful grin on her face melted away until her lips were but a thin line. Her arm, like the rest of her body, stiffened as Alexis's laughter filled the air. Almost as if in slow motion, Alexis watched as Bellatrix - the ex-best friend to the Marauders, the one called Trix, the ghost of Remus's first love, the once favorite cousin of Sirius, _her own mother, _and now loyal Death Eater_ \- _turned to look at Alexis for the first time in over fifteen years.

It was as if looking up at a carbon copy - an older, dark eyed clone. Alexis had never imagined the similarities between her and her mother to have been so strong. Even after seeing memories of the woman, after hearing just how much they looked alike, Alexis had never thought Bellatrix and her would be so identical. If not for her eyes being a familiar dark charcoal like that of Sirius, Alexis would have thought she was looking at her future self.

And then defiant green eyes met those of crazed coal and everything around them seemed to melt away.

"My star," breathed Bellatrix, her black as ash eyes filing with something Alexis failed to recognize. "My beautiful star."

"Mom," said Alexis but her voice had lost whatever bravado she had used before. This time, her words came out in a whisper, an equal amount of disbelief in her tone as in the woman pointing her wand at her.

She did not know what to do, let alone think, especially when Bellatrix lowered her wand and fell to her knees beside her. Hadn't this been all Alexis had wanted since she was a young girl: to meet her mother face to face?

Bellatrix reached out for Alexis, her slim hand frighteningly similar to Alexis's own with the only significant difference being the rings they wore - Alexis, the Black family heir's ring, and Bellatrix, a thick golden band. Hesitantly, her hand caressed Alexis's damp cheek, wiping away tears Alexis had not known she had shed.

"My precious star," whispered Bellatrix, bringing up her wand hand to cup Alexis's other cheek.

"Mom," repeated Alexis, her lip quivering as she did. She placed her own hands over mother's, lost in the face of the woman before her.

Alexis could not stop from seeing the reflection of future herself in Bellatrix. How she would age and develop, it was all perfectly visible in the woman before her. The laugh lines that would appear around her eyes, the point of her chin once the last of her baby fat left her, the beautiful woman she would one day become was staring back at her with the same small smile that played on her own lips.

"Hex..."

Alexis broke eye contact with her mother. She looked up at Harry, who had called her. He was staring at her, a look of pure worry in his green eyes. He was afraid and Alexis didn't have to ask why.

"I won't go," she said aloud. Her voice was barely a whisper yet Alexis was certain Harry heard her.

"I promised you forever," Alexis said louder this time, seeing the spark light her best friend's eyes. "And I won't break that promise."

Alexis saw the confusion flood her mother's eyes. She smiled sadly at this, knowing it was only going to get worse but not ready to let go quite yet.

"I love you, mom," Alexis said, fighting down a sob. "No matter what you've done, I still love you. I'll always love you."

Bellatrix breathed a joyous laugh at this. She pulled Alexis into her embrace, squeezing the young girl against her. Alexis hugged her back just as tightly.

"My little star," whispered Bellatrix. She broke their embrace all too soon, re-grasping Alexis's cheeks so that she could look at her once more. "Finally home."

Alexis smiled softly, leaning into Bellatrix's caressing hand.

"My name, mom," she whispered. "What is my name?"

Bellatrix stared at Alexis for a moment, her words seemingly lost like that of everyone else, and then, very clearly she spoke as if announcing to the world what she had to say.

"Alya," said Bellatrix, a smile of her own gracing her lips that was neither crazy nor mad. "You are Alya Josobelle Lestrange, and you are my daughter."

Once more, Bellatrix pulled Alexis into her embrace and Alexis did not fight her. Alexis soaked in the feeling of her mother's affection. It was all she had yearned for growing up with McPherson, what she had envied for every time she watched Mrs. Weasley or Mrs. Granger hug their children. This was her own mother hugging her, and Alexis couldn't help but to find the feeling worth the fifteen year wait.

"I'm a Gryffindork," Alexis choked with a laugh into Bellatrix's shoulder.

"I know," cooed Bellatrix sympathetically. "But it doesn't matter. You're sorry, I know, my dear Alya, and are forgiven."

But Alexis laughed again, only more bitterly.

"This is our last embrace," Alexis whispered into Bellatrix's ear, failing to make herself hate her own words.

Bellatrix broke their hug then but did not release Alexis from her arms.

"Alya?" she said quietly, confused.

"My name," said Alexis, standing up as if to help Bellatrix to her feet. Instead, she took a step back towards her friends... and another.

The two Death Eaters who had first caught Alexis moved to stop her but were halted by the D.A.'s wands all training on them. Bellatrix stayed kneeling, incapable of understanding what was going on.

"My name," Alexis repeated as she took another step back, "is not Alya Josobelle Lestrange."

"Yes it is!" pleaded Bellatrix before sounding slightly impatient. "You are my daughter!"

"I am your daughter," repeated Alexis. "But I am not Alya. I was born without a name. I was raised with a borrowed one, by a man borrowing time to keep me safe. I am Alexis and Hex to my friends. I'm a Gryffindork and so very proud of that. And I..."

Alexis paused. She looked back at Harry and found him smiling softly at her. Alexis then looked directly at her mother once more.

"And I love you," said Alexis, taking her final step back before grasping Harry's waiting hand. "But I'm not sorry. Nor do I want your forgiveness. NOW!"

As a roar escaped a now furious Bellatrix, six different voices behind Alexis and Harry bellowed "_REDUCTO_!" Six curses flew in six different directions and the shelves all round them exploded as they hit. The rows came crashing down in between the Death Eaters and the D.A. led by hundreds of blue glass orbs bursting apart as they hit the ground.

Alexis had little time to take in what the ghostly figures escaping the shattered orbs were saying as Harry had dragged her away without so much as another glance towards where the Death Eaters had been standing.

"Don't stop until you get to the center room!" Harry yelled over the noise of more shelves falling and the Death Eaters cursing behind them. He had a tight grip on Alexis's hand as the two of them brought up the rear of the group.

The shouting and cursing of the Death Eaters were drawing closer and more and more often were Alexis and Harry throwing nasty hexes over their shoulder just in time to stop a Death Eater from drawing too close. Suddenly, a series of red lights smashed into the rows just ahead of the group causing the massive shelves to begin to crumple.

"Hurry!" shouted Seamus from the front. He led the example of covering his head with his free arm as prophecies began shattering all around them. "Almost there!"

Alexis could not help but realize this was a lie. They had not even reached row fifty and every second the Death Eaters drew closer. Twice Harry had Stupefied one that nearly succeeded in grabbing someone.

Another red light sailed past them, this time missing Harry's shoulder by mere inches. It collided with the foot of row fifty-three, blowing away the leg of the shelf completely.

"Look out!" cried Hermione, all but tackling Alexis and Harry out of the aisle as the row began crumpling down on itself.

"The others!" shouted Alexis but she had little time to focus on them.

Harry guided her and Hermione to the door they had once ignored in a hasty attempt to find cover. He threw it open, and, never minding what could be in there waiting for them, ushered Alexis and Hermione inside, and slammed the door behind him.

"_Colloportus_!" gasped Hermione and the door sealed itself with an odd squelching noise.

"The... the others," panted Alexis trying to catch her breath.

"They must have run for the first door," whispered Harry. "The shelf - I'm sure that when it collapsed it blocked the Death Eaters enough for them to get away... I'm sure..."

But Harry did not sound convinced and Alexis, not wanting to think about the idea of her friends being captured, looked around the room the trio had hidden themselves in. Unlike the Brain room they had run through earlier, this room was scattered with clocks of all kinds. Grandfather clocks, pocket-watches, sundials, cookoo clocks, hourglasses and every clock Alexis could ever imagine - and quite a few that she couldn't - were mingled about the room in a cluster. The only thing seemingly organized in whole room was a far corner full of glass cabinets holding what looked like time-turners inside. However, the most noticeable decor of the room was a crystal bell jar almost as large as Harry that stood on a desk in the center of the room and appeared to be full of a billowing, glittering wind.

"Come on," said Harry, pushing off the door. "We need to get out of here. This way."

The trio moved away from the door and began looking for another exit. Hermione had just pointed out a black, handless door identical to those in the center room when a loud crashing sound came from the door they had just sealed. Someone was ramming the door.

"Out of the way," growled a deep voice from the other side. "_Alohomora_!"

As the door flew open, Alexis, Harry, and Hermione each dove under desks. A loud slamming of the door followed, signaling whoever had enter had closed the door behind them and a quick peak out from under the desk informed them that two Death Eaters had enter the room.

"Are you sure they went this way?" asked one Death Eater. He was answered with an animalistic snarl that made him jump.

"Don't question me, meat," growled the deep voiced Death Eater. "I know they went this way..."

Slowly, as if in no hurry whatsoever, the Death Eater made his way forward through the room. Alexis, whose heart was hammering away in her chest a mile a minute, could have sworn she heard the familiar noise of a dog sniffing the air. He drew dangerously close to Hermione's desk before speaking again.

"Parchment," he said, tapping the top of the bookworm's desk before thankfully moving on.

Unfortunately, the next desk he reached was Harry's.

"Broom polish," said the Death Eater but once more he moved past Harry's desk.

He settled in front of Alexis's desk. Alexis could see his dark leather boots stained with a crusty, brown substance she couldn't help but assume was dry blood escape from the bottom of his Death Eater robes. Then, graciously, the man began to move once more.

"Vanilla."

Alexis cried out in alarm as a massive hand snatched up her ankle and dragged her out from under the desk as easily as if she were a ragdoll. She was pulled against the massive body of the Death Eater before she could properly defend herself, her hands pressed against her chest uncomfortably.

"'ello pet," grinned the Death Eater. Alexis recognized him instantly. It was hard to forget such an animalistic man as the one she met at St. Mungo's all those months ago. His long, gray hair was matted and his sharp blue eyes looked as hungry as ever. "Did you miss me?"

Before Alexis could make a remark - it would have been scathing, she was sure - Harry and Hermione both jumped out of their hiding spots and began sending a series of hexes and jinxes towards both Death Eaters. The Death Eater holding Alexis, momentarily distracted as his partner screamed pitifully, gave Alexis a perfect opening for an attack.

Focusing as much force as she could, Alexis shouted, "_STUPEFY_!"

The Death Eater went flying across the room. He crashed into the glass cabinets in the far corner, shattering them all when his burly body collided with them. His fellow Death Eater did not fair much better. Hermione and Harry both were able to double team and sent him flying into the crystal bell jar. Alexis had expected for the jar to shatter on impact, but instead, the Death Eater's head sank through the surface of the bell jar as though it was nothing but a soap bubble and he came to rest, sprawled on his back on the table, with his head lying inside the jar full of glittering wind.

Alexis would not have been concerned by this, had the man's face, now stripped of its bone mask that laid across the room, had not begun to age backwards. For a long moment Alexis, Harry, and Hermione all watched with a mixture of amazement and horror as the unconscious Death Eater slowly became the unconscious Death Eater with an ugly baby head.

"Let's get out of here," hissed Harry urgently.

Alexis, with one final look of confusion at the now baby head turning Death Eater, hurried with her friends out the black door. To her immense relief, they arrived in the center room once more with all of her friends already there to boot. Unfortunately, three Death Eaters were there as well.

Seamus, Neville, Luna, and Cho were all facing the Death Eaters together while a seemingly unconscious Dean lied spread eagle between them.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!_" shouted Harry as a Death Eater raised his wand with a vicious grin towards a distracted Seamus. Neville was quick to _stupefy_ him before he could recover.

"Potter!" hissed one Death Eater easily identified as Doholov. "Give me the prophe -"

"_Silencio_!" cried Hermione as Doholov raised his wand towards Harry. Once more, a _stupefy_ ended the threat, while a quick _Petrificus Totalus _put the last Death Eater out of action when he became distracted by his fallen comrades.

With all of the threats handled, Alexis hurried over to Dean. The fifth year had begun stirring when she took a knee next to him

"Are you alright?" Alexis asked, relieved to find Dean breathing. Dean looked up at her at the sound of her voice.

"Got hit with an _Impedimenta_ in the weird space room we ran through," answered Seamus for his best friend. "No gravity in there so when he hit the door he kinda kept going. Got to admit, Dean. If I hadn't been terrified you died, I would have thought it was cool."

Dean groaned but still smiled, saying, "I'm sure once I can feel anything other than pain from my back, I'll agree with you."

"And everyone else is okay?" asked Harry, sending a concerned look to each of his friends.

Five head nods were his answer.

"Only a few cuts and bruises," said Cho. "Neville had to blow up Saturn, and, well, let's just say we're better off than the Death Eaters we left behind."

Neville paid no mind to the compliment but instead help Seamus get Dean to his feet.

"We need to get out of here, fast," said Harry. "Stay together, alright?"

"Sounds good to me," huffed Dean, clearly in discomfort. "Just, someone remind me that after this I'm becoming a Healer. If I stay your friend much longer, healing magic might be the only thing that keeps me alive... No offense."

But even if Harry had wanted to retort, the opportunity was stolen from him as the far door flung open.

"There!" shouted Lucius, leading a large portion of Death Eaters into the center room.

"Run!" cried Harry. The members of the D.A. hurried after him towards the closest door.

"Hurry, Seamus!" exclaimed Alexis, casting a shield spell as a series of stunners came flying their way.

"I'm trying!" huffed Seamus as he and Neville struggled to maneuver Dean through the threshold.

Finally, they succeeded. Alexis, perhaps a bit to forcefully pushed Luna inside after them. She moved to follow after -

"_Impedimenta_!"

Alexis went flying as the spell hit her hard in the side. She could hear Harry and the others calling after her but had little time to process it as her back slammed into another black, handless door only to throw it off its hinges. Alexis skid across the floor of the room she had unceremoniously been blasted into, her head hitting against a stone wall of some kind as she came to a halt.

Head still spinning upon impact, Alexis watched in a daze as a burly figure stalked towards her like a predator. Loud calls were coming from the center room and in the back of her mind Alexis could tell they were filled with a mixture of worry, anger, and panic but they were silenced the moment the burly figure casted a _repario_ on the door. Something about that and the idea of being alone in a room with a man Alexis could only assume was a Death Eater did not sit well with Alexis and she immediately tried to sit up.

"Oh, don't stand on my accord, pet," growled the Death Eater, drawing closer.

For some reason, realizing just which Death Eater it was Alexis was alone with did not help at all.

"I stunned you," coughed Alexis, pushing herself against the stone she had crashed into early. She hastily climbed to her feet by leaning on it only to realize it wasn't a stone wall at all but a grand stone fountain larger than even the one in the Minister's atrium. However, instead of water, a strange pearl colored liquid poured out of the faucets.

"It takes a bit more than a simple stunner to take care of a werewolf," grinned the steadily approaching Death Eater.

Hiding her surprise as best she could, Alexis took a good look at the man in front of her. His rugged looks and wolfish grin weren't the only thing that should have given the man's true nature away to Alexis earlier. She realized all too soon that the man had sniffed her and her friends out when they were hiding.

"Guess I'll just have to hit you harder next time," said Alexis knowing full well her words were mainly just her natural bravado kicking in.

The Death Eater of a werewolf seemed to know it too as he let out a feral growl of a laugh.

"Your cousin said something of the same nature last time we met," growled the werewolf. He brushed a strand of gray hair behind his ear to reveal the tip missing. "Cut off my ear afterwards... I wonder how he'll feel when he knows I evened the score with what I'm about to do to you."

The missing chunk of ear reminded Alexis of a not so nice fact she had learned early last summer. Swine had told her about a werewolf being after her under Voldemort's orders - the same werewolf that had bitten Remus and the same werewolf Sirius had cut off the tip of his ear in a duel.

"Fenrir Greyback," said Alexis softly.

Greyback let out another growl of laughter.

"So my reputation perceives me," he chuckled, his stalk towards Alexis becoming more of a leisure walk. It was obvious he was toying with her. "Doesn't that ruin all the fun?"

"Oh, a real shame," said Alexis scathingly.

Before she had any time to react, Alexis found herself once more thrown across the room. She tumbled in an attempt to catch herself, but still ended up crashing into a mass of shelves containing the most peculiar looking items. In fact, Alexis was quite sure the row above her head had several wigs made of Veela hair and the row above that was littered with still beating hearts, but Alexis had little time to double check. The moment she got her bearings, Alexis went to action defending herself.

"_Stupefy_!" she shouted as Greyback charged.

The werewolf didn't even bother shielding himself but instead allowed the hex to slide him back a few paces before continuing his charge forward.

"_Stupefy! Impedimenta!_" cursed Alexis one after the other as Greyback grew closer and closer. "_Cruc_-"

Alexis gasped for air, her feet now dangling a foot in the air as Greyback held her up with one hand tight around her throat. If he had looked feral before, the werewolf now looked like a rabid wolf as he snarled up at the suffocating Alexis.

"Such a dark spell playing on your pretty, little lips, pet," he growled with fierce blue eyes daring Alexis to try anything. "One would think you were just like your mother, casting such a curse without so much as a warning."

A sputter of breaths in a vain attempt to regain airflow escaped Alexis as Greyback tightened his grip on the fifth year's jugular. She attempted to kick the werewolf but every attempt she made failed to do anything other than amuse Greyback.

"Scared?" asked Greyback, his wolfish grin only growing larger. "I know you are. I can smell your fear."

As if to prove his point, Greyback leaned in so that his face became buried in Alexis's dark hair and took a deep whiff. He let out a pleased sigh against Alexis's neck, making her skin crawl with disgust and her mind flood with the fearful idea of being bitten despite yesterday having been a full moon and not today.

"How... delicious," Greyback growled into Alexis's ear.

Still struggling to breathe did not stop Alexis from replying in a series of wheezes, "F-fu-uck off."

Greyback snarled back furiously, his whole face contorting to that more fitting of a beast than that of a man. He seemed to try his best at crushing Alexis's throat before thrusting his head forward to bite.

Alexis once more found herself gasping for air as Greyback collapsed in front of her. Almost idly she noticed how he twitched and howled in pure anguish but found it extremely difficult to pity the werewolf when she could hardly breathe. Pushing herself as much as she could off the shelf behind her, Alexis tried crawling out of the corner without another glance at Greyback's convulsing body but found that she could not. Air simply was not returning to her lungs fast enough.

"It's alright," said a voice. Alexis could not make out the owner due to her eyes still being full of tears from lack of oxygen. "I'm here now."

A series of coughs escaped Alexis as she slowly regained the ability to breathe. An affectionate hand patted and rubbed her back to help sooth the process.

"I won't let him touch you like that again, little Bell."

Despite her lacking strength at the moment, Alexis found it in her to surge backwards and away from none other than Barty Crouch Jr. His scarred face lit up with its usual twisted smile that Alexis had the most disturbing feeling was only meant for her.

It was moments like this when she would rather be getting strangled by a werewolf.

"What's wrong, little Bell?" asked Barty, moving towards her. Alexis continued to hurriedly crawl backwards.

"Don't you dare come anywhere near me," hissed Alexis through her damaged windpipes. "Stay away!"

"Now, dearie," chided Barty with a growing smile. It was quite a frightening sight as his scar seemed to enhance the already mad look on his face. "You're being unforgivably rude right now. You've already upset your mother. The least you can do is say thank you to your father."

"You're not my dad, _Crouch_!" shouted Alexis hoarsely.

Knowing full well that calling Barty by his last name would send the man into somewhat of a frenzy, Alexis used this to her advantage to cast a Stupefy in the madman's direction. Barty successfully blocked it but it still gave Alexis enough time to get on her feet once more.

"Now, now, little bell," said Barty, quickly recomposing himself. "You don't want to have to fight me again, do you?"

"That's actually exactly what I want to do," said Alexis roughly. "_Reducto_!"

Barty dodged her spell once more a grand grin splitting his face.

"As you wish, dearie," stated Barty gleefully, a giggle escaping him as their duel began.

Alexis could not say she was much of a fight. Although she was quite creative in her attacks, her spells were weakened from her lack of voice. Barty seemed to simply be playing with her as they fought, cackling every once in awhile, especially when Alexis sent a rather dangerous spell his direction.

At last Barty seemed amused enough to end their duel and shouted, "_Carpe Retractum_!"

An orange whip-like light shot from Barty's wand at the same time as a loud _bang_! sounded behind Alexis, distracting the you witch long enough for the orange whip to grab Alexis and pull her towards Barty. With a quick flourish, Alexis was able to break the spell and send Barty tumbling backwards. However she too lost her footing and began to fall just as an arm wrapped around her waist and caught her.

"I'm sorry, Barty, but this is my dance," said Swine in a déjà vu moment that reminded Alexis of the Yule Ball, which was the last thing she needed to be thinking about right now. Swine grinned at her. "Miss me?"

"Shut up," Alexis huffed.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Swine, grinning wider.

"Keep it up and I'll say thank you," threatened Alexis.

"Oh, Jinx," laughed Swine, throwing up a shield just as Barty sent a curse his direction. "You say that sweetest things. It's no wonder Skeeter thought I was mad for you."

Solely due to the fact that Barty seemed convinced he was her father, did Alexis count Swine's snide remark as a high quality battle taunt. After all, it did successfully send Barty into a father-instinct induced frenzy while Swine pushed Alexis out of the way.

The duel that ensued was very much like the one Alexis remembered watching just last year between the two men. Every time Alexis tried to help she was thrown out of the way by both parties. Before long both wizards were panting, bruised, and cut. Barty had cornered Swine so that he had the grand fountain behind him. At last, Barty seemed to get the upper-hand as Swine continued to be pushed farther and farther back towards the fountain.

"Hey, Jinx?" called Swine over Barty's onslaught of curses. "Wanna see something cool?"

Alexis very much wanted to call Swine a moron for wasting his energy talking to her but before she could Swine stood at his full height and threw both his arms out in front of him. A second wand, seemingly identical to the one in his left hand shot out of his right sleeve and into his free hand. Before Barty could even reaction or finish sending what ever nasty curse he had playing on his lips Swine brought the wands together.

The result of these to wands colliding reminded Alexis very much of a sonic boom. A nearly transparent ring of yellow magic surged from the two wands sending Barty - and Swine - flying backwards as if being hit by a very powerful _Impedimenta_. Barty went crashing through the black door leading to the center room (which Alexis hastily casted a_repario_ on after his departure) while Swine was thrown into the depths of the fountain.

'_Carter_!' cried McPherson as his best friend disappeared below the surface of the pearl colored liquid.

"Shit!" hissed Alexis at the same time. She hopped to her feet and hurried over to help the Auror to save him from drowning.

However, Alexis need not have worried as Swine broke to the surface before she had even reached him, looking very much like someone had tried drowning him in eggnog.

"Gaugh! Never ready the kick," said Swine, swimming towards the edge of the fountain where Alexis stood. "Get me out of this, will you?"

Swine extended his arm for help. Alexis took it and pulled the silver eyed man out of the fountain. And then the strangest of things occurred.

"Jinx?" asked Swine.

He sounded quite alarmed. Alexis couldn't for the life of her tell why. She was only hugging him. After all, he did save her and she would hug Harry if he had been the one to save her instead, so why not hug Swine? Come to think of it, Swine saved her a lot. And why was she always calling him Swine? Alexis thought it would be more appropriate if she started calling him Carter. Wow, did he smell nice! And he was so strong and handsome! Alexis never wanted to let him go. Why should she? Carter was hers now. Alexis didn't want to share him with anyone and perhaps he felt the same. If he did, Alexis could only imagine how -

"Oh for fucks sake!" cursed Carter, struggling to unentangle Alexis from him as she stared up adoringly at him. "If you try to kiss me, I swear to Merlin and Morgana!"

"But Carter!" whimpered Alexis, sounding completely heartbroken.

"Absolutely not!" shouted Carter, who, upon successfully detaching Alexis froze her in place. He then proceeded to scourgifying his entire body until every ounce of the pearl colored liquid was removed.

"Now," he said with a tired huff. "Do you still have an unbelievably horrific amount of desire to be affectionate to me?"

Alexis, who, in all honesty, had been on the very verge of professing her unknown feelings of affections to the man, suddenly became stricken with a feeling of complete horror.

"What the hell just happened?" she demanded, finding it very difficult to look at Swine - and Swine only, forever and ever, thank you very much! - without feeling the strongest of desires to bury herself in a hole and die.

"The fountain is Amortentia," said Swine. He too was looking anywhere but at Alexis and looking every bit as uncomfortable. "The world's most powerful love potion. I was drenched in it so even Greyback wouldn't have stood a chance once he got a sniff of me."

Although knowing this help Alexis a minuscule of an amount, she still cleared her throat awkwardly.

"We speak of this to no one," she said firmly.

"Absolutely," said Swine, just as seriously as Alexis. "Including Harry."

"Especially Harry," confirmed Alexis. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Harry!"

Rushing to the door, Alexis ran back into the center room with little attention being paid to Swine as he called after her. On the far side of the room, she vaguely saw Barty groaning on the ground, a thick red liquid trickling from the back of his head but found no reason in her to care. She had to find Harry.

"Jinx, wait!" called Swine, grabbing Alexis by the collar when she blindly charged towards another door. "The Order is here! They're helping Harry but I need to get you out of here -"

"I'm not going anywhere with out my best friend!" shrieked Alexis, taring herself free from Swine's grasp despite to causing her collar to strangle her. "Where is he?"

Swine was not the one to reply to Alexis. Instead, the center room walls did: spinning until the door in front of Alexis threw itself open. Alexis charged inside despite Swine's best efforts to stop her.

Immediately, Alexis had to duck a stray purple curse that left a nasty burnt mark on the wall behind her.

A war seemed to have broken out it in the dark, amphitheater looking, room. Seamus and Kingsley were fighting over a bleeding Dean against two vicious looking Death Eaters while Viktor was helping Cho against a wizard Alexis distinctly recognized as Theo's father. Just as she enter the room she had seen Tonks get blown backwards by a painful look curse only for a vengeful Remus to take her place. The whole of the Weasley boys, save for Percy, were fighting back to back against four masked Death Eaters and Alexis could see not too far from them that Amos Diggory was helping Neville carry an unconscious Hermione out of the crossfires to where Luna sat breathing slowly with a leg going the completely wrong direction.

However, much to Alexis's surprise was the fact that Alastor Mad-Eye Moody, was in the middle of rather soundly crushing two Death Eaters while only wearing his St. Mungo's patient robes and his heavy Auror trench coat.

"Get the lass out of here!" he barked before sending one of his unlucky enemies flying across the room and into the far wall. The Death Eater hit the wall with a loud _smack_! before sliding to the ground onto an ungraceful heap. He did not get up again.

But Alexis paid her guardian no mind as she jumped down step after step in her rush to get to Harry, who stood at Sirius's side only feet away from the bizarre veil McPherson had warned her so adamantly about, fighting together against both an unmasked Lucius and Rodolphus.

"Jinx, no!" shouted Swine, trying to stop Alexis once more. But as he reached for a Death Eater appeared and sent a nasty curse his way. Swine took the spell head on and proceeded to find himself being thrown across the room to smack his right side roughly into a stone bench.

A howl of pain escaped Swine upon impact along with a sickening snapping noise, but Alexis had little chance to help him as the Death Eater seized her.

"This is no place for you, _niece_," hissed the rich voice of Rabastan Lestrange.

"My name," Alexis growled. "_Is Hex!_"

A burst of raw magic threw Rabastan back just long enough for Alexis to take off running once more towards her family in the center of the room.

"_Expelliarmus!_" cried Alexis, sending Lucius's wand flying from his hand before he could properly shield himself from Harry's _stupefy_.

"Nice one, Hex!" chuckled Sirius as Alexis hurried over to them. It was not hard for the three of them to take out Rodolphus together, sending the bearded Death Eater flying from the lifted ground just as Lucius had moments earlier.

"Well done, you two!" praised Sirius. "But you pups need to get out of here!"

"But we can help!" said Harry.

Sirius squeezed Harry's shoulder, a smile playing on his lips.

"You've already done, beautifully," Sirius said. "James would be jealous of your wand work, that's for sure. But your fight hasn't even begun yet. Now get out of here, and take care of my girl, alright? Merlin knows what kind of trouble she can get into."

"Hey, you prat!" shouted Alexis indignantly.

It made Sirius laugh heartedly.

"I love you both," said Sirius before ushering them to get going. "Now go. Go! I'll see you back at -"

A jet of light hit Sirius squarely on the chest, just barely missing Alexis's shoulder. The affectionate smile had not quite died from his face, but Sirius's black eyes widened in shock.

"Sirius!" cried Alexis, grabbing the man's arm as he began to fall backwards but her grip failed her and Sirius continued to fall.

Sirius's back arched and his head graced the thin veil behind him. Then, as if being grabbed by invisible hands, Sirius's feet lifted from the ground and he was pulled backwards into the veil, disappearing from sight.

"Sirius!" yelled Harry. "SIRIUS!"

Distraught, especially when her uncle did not reappear from the veil, Alexis acted solely instinctively when she grabbed Harry's shoulder to keep him from charging through the veil to retrieve his godfather.

Sirius had to be alright, Alexis just knew it. She would have heard him if he was... if he had...

"He's alright," whispered Alexis frantically. "He has to be alright."

"Sirius!" Harry cried again.

"He's okay," murmured Alexis. "I'd know... Harry, he has to be okay."

But Sirius did not reappear from behind the veil and Alexis knew, as Remus tore her and a raging Harry away from the veil and pulled them out of the crossfires of Death Eaters and Order members fighting all around them, that he would reappear again.

Sirius Black was gone.

.

* * *

... I love you? Thought I might throw that out there before anyone sent me a life threatening review. I honestly can't even make a joke right now after writing that last scene. But I couldn't not do it as Sirius's departure has the most lasting impact on Harry, arguably even more than Dumbledore's. It was necessary, painfully, agonizingly necessary. So I'm sorry but he is officially gone.

Review Responses:

**HazelVex**: I have a feeling that if you did use a party popper it was near the beginning of the chapter and only then. Last chapter I threw in some hints at you-know-what that hopefully might happen a lot more next book with your help. For obvious reason it will be slow paced though. Thanks for the votes and yeah, I noticed that too but I find the origins of their fears to be completely different. However, good stuff to relate on between them!

**lizy2000**: Sorry!

**stephanie . rebecca91**: well, the reunion has finally happened!

**EmoOwlQueen**: and here it is!

**mwinter1**: anytime!

**Raven that flies at night**: err... At least you don't have to worry anymore?

**NeverBeyondRedemption**: Yes, the prophecy is important and connected to what Trelawney had said earlier. Thanks for voting!

**gossamermouse101**: I'M GLAD YOU DID!

**phoenixfelicis07**: I'm trying to make up for the slow updates during school tbh. I'm glad the second prophecy has intrigued you though. More on that soon! I actually have a worse fate planned for Umbridge if it helps that the centaurs didn't snatch her. May or may not be similar to what you said but not exactly. Again, you'll find out how the Order realized the D.A. went to the Ministry soon but not quite yet. And yes, Carter is still quite important to the Ministry with that silver-tongue of his. As to why Tom knows so much about the D.O.M., you'll see soon enough. Thanks for the votes and opinions! Good guess on Harry's reaction to a missing Hex btw!

**Guest**: will do!

**Chocolatefeminist**: thank you for voting! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**AmyRoxx123**: Fourth of July cupcake! My favorite snack AND my third (Beat only by Fifth of November and November 10th, USMC's B-Day) favorite holiday in one! You spoil me. Thanks for voting!

**Dare Queen**: Thank you!

If you need to cry out your feels, I would recommend doing so to _Bridge to the Other Side _by Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls.

DCF


	37. The Results of the First Battle

It seems Alexis's given name has a few people confused so I'll explain it real fast. Alya is the traditional name for the star Theta Serpentis located in the Serpens constellation. It's Arabic for tail or the end of something. Josobelle, of course, is French, and just in case anyone forgot that we were dealing with the Lestranges and Blacks, means pure child/beauty.

_**Warning in advance**_, this chapter was typed and posted via cell phone. My spell check and grammar may be awful but my computer shut down. Also, training will be staying very soon so this may be the last update for next few weeks which sucks because we only have two or so more chapters to go and we're on to the sixth book

_**Edited Note**_: I just got my computer fixed so hopefully I caught all my earlier mistakes.

And now...

Enjoy!

* * *

5 Chapter 37: The Results of the First Battle

It was a cackle that awoke Alexis from her numbness - a cackle that reminded Alexis of where she was and what she had just witness. It was a cackle that sent Alexis, paralyzed in the arms of Remus Lupin along with her best friend, into a furious bloodthirsty rage.

And it was the cackle of her mother.

"I killed Sirius Black!" sang Bellatrix Lestrange somewhere in the room.

Alexis could not say where her mother's voice was coming from. In fact, she could not say a lot of things at the moment. She could not say how Harry broke free from Remus's grasp before her. She could not say how Antonin Doholov found himself thrown into the veil upon striking Remus with a nasty-looking blow from behind. And she could not say how she had torn past her friends and the members of the Order who called her name in a plea to stop her. However, one way or another Alexis found herself running out of the Death Chamber, through the center room, and once more down the long hall to the lifts.

"Damn it!" Alexis cursed aloud when she found both lifts already moving upwards to the eighth floor. But she did not let this alter her plan, whatever that plan was.

Bursting through the door to the stairwell, Alexis took the steps two at a time, never ceasing in her climb. It wasn't just Sirius's death that fueled her anger. It was Ron's, Cedric's, Tom's. It was Riddle's betrayal. It was the lies everyone had told her.

It was everything.

It was her mother.

Throwing the door to level eight open, Alexis charged into the room in time to see Harry raise his wand, a furious look on his face, and cry with all his might, "_CRUCIO_!"

Her own mother, Bellatrix, took the spell to the chest. She fell screaming but her body did not twitch and contort in agony. Soon Bellatrix's scream faltered and as Harry released the curse it quickly became a cackle.

"Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you, boy?" Bellatrix yelled, pulling herself back onto her feet. "You need to mean them, Potter! You need to really want to cause pain — to enjoy it — righteous anger won't hurt me for long — I'll show you how it is done, shall I? I'll give you a lesson -"

But before she could raise her wand, Alexis pushed Harry aside and yelled, "_Crucio_!"

Bellatrix's scream filled the air once more only this time there was a noticeable difference. Her anguish was clear, perhaps just as clear as the betrayal in Alexis's eyes. Alexis wanted Bellatrix to understand just what Alexis could never put into words. She wanted the woman to know, to feel the pain she had caused, to realize the agony she had put Alexis in and to know it would not be easily forgiven - that it may never be forgiven.

A comforting hand rested itself on Alexis's shoulder. Instantly, Alexis released the curse from her mother. She turned to Harry, half expecting to find disgust or betrayal marring his face but only found a look of understanding and endearment in her best friend's eyes.

Harry wanted to see Bellatrix suffer. He thought she deserved it for what she did to Sirius.

"You... you dare..." panted Bellatrix, struggling to lift herself up onto her elbows. "... you dare look... at my daughter with such affection!"

"You dare call her yours!" hissed Harry, his face lighting up with anger once more as he lashed out at Bellatrix. "You know nothing!"

"She is mine!" barked Bellatrix venomously. "Alya is my daughter - my child! You are unworthy of even gracing her presence! Had the Dark Lord not wished to kill you himself I would take your life with my bare hands!"

"Like you did to Sirius?" growled Alexis darkly. Had she hoped her mother would have at least acted guilty towards her crime, Alexis would have found herself greatly disappointed.

"My traitorous cousin deserved his fate and more!" spat Bellatrix.

"He was your friend!" exclaimed Harry.

"He loved you!" said Alexis over him.

"And he was a fool to believe in such things as love and friendship," hissed Bellatrix. "And you, Alya! You will be a fool if you fall to such pitiful beliefs as well!"

"Pitiful - I loved Sirius!" cried Alexis enraged. "And you took him from me! From Harry! Without Sirius, I wouldn't know who you are! Who I am!"

"You are Alya!" howled Bellatrix.

"I AM NOT!" shouted Alexis, her body shaking with fury. "I am Hex! HEX! And I may be your daughter but I am not a Lestrange! I am not your precious star! I am not yours! I am Harry's and Hermione's and Remus's and Moody's! I am my family's - my real family's! The one's that raised me! The one's that love me and care for me and die for me and I would gladly die for as well! You mean NOTHING!"

Bellatrix, with a tremendous roar, snapped her wand at Alexis, sending a nasty curse her way. Instinctively, Harry pushed his best friend behind him as he threw up a shield. He did not hesitate to respond with a curse of his own.

"_Crucio_!" Harry cried again.

Bellatrix screamed once more. Her body twisted uncomfortably as her shrieks filled the air. The results were not at all the same as Harry's first cast of the Unforgivable. In fact, to any onlooker, it would look as if Harry was quite familiar with the Cruciatus Curse by the way Bellatrix howled and shuddered.

Alexis did not know how long she watched her best friend torture her mother. She was quite numb to the screams in the air - numb to everything, honestly. Sirius was gone; her own mother had murdered him; and now Harry, the Boy Who Lived and champion to the Light, stood in front of her casting dark magic on her mother. It should have sickened Alexis, frightened her - anything!

But no. Alexis watched mutely... emotionlessly... numbly.

"_Good, Harry..._" hissed a voice distantly. "T_ortu__re her... make her feel your pain... Alexis's pain... Let her understand the cost of her action..._

_"But why stop there?_" hissed the voice, suddenly drawing closer. "_Why let her live any longer?_" The voice sounded now as if it were whispering in Alexis's ear yet Alexis knew Harry could hear it as well. _"You could kill her, Harry..._"

Harry had ceased in his casting of the Unforgivable. He was panting over an unconscious Bellatrix with his eyes squeezed shut in pain. Alexis watched, frozen in place as Harry collapsed to his knees, covering his ears.

_"You know the spell - it's only two little words..." _continued the voice, growing louder with each breath_. "She took Sirius from you... doesn't she deserve to die? Don't you deserve your revenge?_"

"Hex..." groaned Harry closing his eyes even tighter. "He's... he's here..."

Before Alexis could ask who, she discovered the answer on her own as a frighteningly familiar voice breathed past her cheek.

"She already knows, Harry," chuckled Voldemort from behind Alexis, his cool, bony fingers crawling onto her shoulder like a spider on his web. "I dare say, she hardly looks surprised by my presence either."

"Get away from her!" shouted Harry, stumbling to his feet. He quickly put himself between Alexis and Voldemort like he had with Bellatrix, his wand raised and at the ready.

Voldemort only gave a throaty chuckle at the sight.

"Now, Harry," he said with a snakish grin on his lipless mouth. "I have no desire to take your little friend from you. Useful as she may be, I am here only for the prophecy my Death Eaters failed to retrieve for me." He then looked past the two fifth years at the motionless Bellatrix and added, "A failure I will not soon forget.

"Give me the prophecy, Harry," repeated Voldemort. "Give me the prophecy and I will spare your life."

"You're just going to have to kill me then, Riddle!" snapped Harry. "Because it's gone! I don't have it!"

"Because I do," cut in Alexis, surprising her best friend.

Alexis reached into her pocket and retrieved the glowing blue orb. Idly, she noticed that it was smaller than the one she had seen Harry with but doubted it was a fact that would be noticed. Carefully, Alexis held the prophecy up so that both Harry and Voldemort could see it.

"Very good, my dear," praised Voldemort. "Very good indeed. I'm sure your mother, if she were to have her bearings at the moment, would be very proud of you. Now hand it over to me, Alexis."

Alexis instead pressed the prophecy against her chest. She had to buy time.

"First your word," Alexis said. "Promise to let Harry leave here alive and unscratched. Swear it."

Voldemort only laughed again.

"My niceties may only go for so long, dear child," he said with a slippery grin. "One way or the other, the prophecy will be mine."

"But not today," said Harry. "_STUPEFY_!"

Worldlessly, Voldemort blocked Harry's spell. However, it still gave the two fifth years enough to time to take shelter behind the hideous fountain that sat in the center of the Atrium. A bright flash of green light darted over Harry's head as the two ducked for cover behind the fountain.

"Any ideas?" asked Alexis hastily.

"Don't die," Harry replied simply.

Had Voldemort not spoken seconds later Alexis would have called her best friend a prat.

"Gryffindor, yet you hide. Ay, Potter?" jeered Voldemort. "Your mother did the same before I killed her. I wonder... will you beg like her too?"

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" bellowed Harry from around the golden goblin statue of the fountain. Alexis did likewise from behind the centaur but both spells were blocked almost too easily by Voldemort, who in turn sent a fury of green lights back in return.

"Shall we play this game again, then?" shouted Voldemort. "You're only dragging out the inevitable, Potter, and in the processes putting your dear little friend's life at risk... But then again... you've gotten use to others dying for you by now, haven't you?"

Before Alexis could stop him, Harry jumped to his feet once again. He and Alexis both were startled to find Voldemort leering over him with only a few feet separating them.

"Goodbye, Harry Potter," smiled Voldemort. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Alexis screamed for her best friend to move but Harry remained motionless in surprise. The infamous green light flew from the tip of Voldemort's wand charging towards Harry. But much to Alexis forever gratitude, it was not Harry that the light connected with but the golden goblin statue. Harry had, in turn, found himself quite roughly tossed across the room by said statue.

"Dumbledore!" hissed Voldemort.

Alexis had never heard so much venom in the Dark Lord's voice. However, when Alexis repeated his word at the sight of her Headmaster, standing before them with his wand drawn and his beard thrown over his shoulder and out of the way, it was in complete and utter gratitude. It almost sounded as if she was praising a higher being for at last answering her pray.

"Dumbledore," Alexis breathed. "About fucking time."

The aged headmaster had the modesty of only allowing his lip to twitch upwards before beginning an all-out battle of will and wand with Voldemort. Spells and curses Alexis could have never dreamed existed filled the air and crashed in every direction as she stumbled over to Harry. Hastily the two took shelter behind a Foo fireplace.

"You alright?" she shouted over the battle behind them.

"Never better," huffed Harry, babying his left arm.

"It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom," said Dumbledore calmly. "The Aurors are on their way."

"By which time I shall be gone, and you dead!" spat Voldemort. He sent another Killing Curse at Dumbledore but missed, instead hitting the security guards desk, which burst into flame.

Dumbledore flicked his own wand. The force of the spell that emanated from it was such that Alexis and Harry both felt their hair stand on end as it passed, and this time Voldemort was forced to conjure a shining silver shield out of thin air to deflect it. The spell, whatever it was, caused no visible damage to the shield, though a deep, gonglike note reverberated from it, an oddly chilling sound...

"You do not seek to kill me, Dumbledore?" called Voldemort, his scarlet eyes narrowed over the top of the shield. "Above such brutality, are you?"

"We both know that there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom," Dumbledore said calmly, continuing to walk toward Voldemort as though he had not a fear in the world, as though nothing had happened to interrupt his stroll up the hall. "Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit."

"There is nothing worse than death, Dumbledore!" snarled Voldemort

"You are quite wrong," said Dumbledore, still closing in upon Voldemort and speaking as lightly as though they were discussing the matter over drinks. "Indeed, your failure to understand that there are things much worse than death has always been your greatest weakness."

The door to the stairs was thrown open. Rodolphus and very battered looking Rabastan appeared. They looked upon the battle raging between Voldemort and Dumbledore with their green eyes blazing.

"Retrieve the prophecy!" hissed Voldemort at his Death Eaters without ever taking his eyes from Dumbledore. "The girl has it!"

As the Lestrange Brothers' eyes fell upon them, Alexis and Harry immediately began casting whatever spells they could think of. It slowed the two Death Eaters down but did not stop either on their advance. In fact, not even the golden goblin statue that had once saved Harry did much to tether Rodolphus and Rabastan once the Lestrange Lord melted it with the same melting hex Viktor had used last year.

"Hand me the prophecy, Josobelle," said Rodolphus when they had drawn close enough to be heard over Dumbledore and Voldemort's much more violent duel.

"Yeah, no thanks," sneered Alexis.

"Then we will take it by force," hissed Rabastan, raising his wand once more.

"No, I don't think so!"

Seemingly appearing out of thin air, Swine sent Rabastan flying into the desecrated fountain. Upon impact, Rabastan's shoulder was pierced by the arrow of the now headless centaur. The younger of the Lestranges let out a hollow of pain as his skin tore due to his weight dragging him down. But he did not fall, no doubt stuck with the arrow caught under a bone, and his cries of agony were not pleasant at all.

Rodophlus turned his attention then to Swine, his green eyes dangerous even when compared to his already threatening aurora. He could easily crush Swine, whose right side seemed heavily damaged and clearly still bleeding. However, it was not Swine that sent Rodolphus into a defensive stance, with a powerful shield charm to protect himself.

"HANDS OFF MY CHARGE, YOU DEATH EATER SCUM!" bellowed the powerful voice of Mad-Eye Moody, stomping into the Atrium with his wand raised and magical eye on a swivel.

And so another battle broke out in the Atrium only this one between Rodolphus and Moody. Later, Alexis would find it a bit cliché to see her guardian and supposed father battle, but now was not then and instead Alexis tried focusing on whatever words Swine was saying to her and Harry.

"We need to get you to out of here," he stated rather obviously in Alexis's opinion. "The fireplaces on the right, they'll get you two - fucking hell!"

Swine forcefully pushed Alexis and Harry down as a ricocheting flash of nasty purple flew above them.

"Only you two could get caught in the middle of something like this," growled Swine when it was safe enough to let Alexis and Harry back up. "Come on!"

Grabbing both fifth years by the arm, Swine hurried them in a zigzag pattern through the war zone around them. The three hurtled the still unconscious Bellatrix and dodged a countless number of hexes before taking cover behind the fountain on which Rabastan was still hanging by his shoulder howling in pain.

"Hang in there, Lestrange," quipped Swine.

Alexis choose graciously to ignore the ill pun that really deserved a slap to instead yell, "Look out!"

Rodolphus had momentarily stalled Moody by throwing him into the crossfires of Dumbledore and Voldemort's battle and had used this opening to jump Swine. Despite looking like a proper lord - or rather a proper lord gone mass murderer - Rodolphus did not hesitate to attack Swine's weakened side. Due to their sudden close proximity, the duel quickly became one of Muggle nature and, unfortunately for Swine, Rodolphus's large build gave him the upper-hand.

"A stunner would be great!" shouted Swine as he struggled to avoid Rodolphus's much larger and more violent fist.

"I'm trying!" shouted Harry in reply and he really was trying but Rodolphus knew better to give either fifth years a chance to strike.

"The prophecy, Josobelle," ordered Rodolphus, at last overpowering the now wandless Swine and holding him at wand point. "To me."

"I swear to Merlin, Jinx," coughed Swine behind a bloodied nose. "If you play hero and give it to him I will hold it against you."

Rodolphus hit Swine with a curse that made him grunt in pain. It wasn't quite the Cruciatus but it still didn't look at all pleasant.

"Alright, alright!" said Alexis hastily. She extended her hand out with the orb towards Rodolphus. "Catch!"

Alexis threw the prophecy high into the air. Rodolphus, distracted by the gravity defying orb, failed to stop Harry's quickly sent Expelliarmus. The Lestrange Lord's wand went tumbling through the air before sliding across the marble ground between Bellatrix and the statue. However, Rodolphus paid it no mind as he dove for the prophecy along with a miraculously still conscious Swine.

In slow motion Alexis watched the prophecy fall just out of both men's reach. It shatter, letting out a small ghostly smoke of a woman's face with magnified eyes right beside the two wrestling men, but whatever words were spoken failed to be heard by Alexis and Harry. The smoke faded and as it did Rodolphus finally succeeded in knocking Swine out.

"NO!" hissed Voldemort, seeing the destruction of the prophecy. In a fit of rage, he sent a surge of magic rippling off him that succeeded in sending both of his opposers, Dumbledore and Moody, tumbling backwards.

Then the Dark Lord was gone. Alexis almost cried with relief but instead let out an awkward chuckle. It was over. The madness was done. They just had to apprehend Rodolphus and -

Harry let out a thunderous cry. Alexis spun around in horror to find her best friend collapsed on the ground, his hands clamped over his inflamed scar and his eyes firmly shut tight.

"Harry!" Alexis screamed, hurrying to her best friend's side despite the protest she heard from her headmaster and guardian. "Harry, speak to me! What's wrong?"

Harry's eyes snapped open at her words but it was not her best friend's green eyes that she found looking at her. Instead, the piercing crimson eyes from Christmas met her worried look.

"Kill me, Alexis," said Harry but Alexis knew it was not her Harry that spoke. "I don't want to live any longer. Kill me."

"Oh, Harry," moaned Alexis, heartbroken by the look of pain in her best friend's face.

But this Harry did not want her pity. He seized her arm, his fingers digging in painfully so where her Chimera Tattoo rested roaring, hissing, and screaming as if it were being hurt by his very touch.

"I said kill me," hissed not-Harry. "Do it! If death is not the worst of fates it should be easy. Just say the two words. Say it!"

Alexis tried to break away from not-Harry's grasp but she was struggling in vain. Her arm was throbbing from the pain and her heart clenched at the mere idea of Harry dying, once more, in her arms. Harry wouldn't want death, he would never ask her to kill him... yet she could hear his thoughts...

'_Let the pain stop,' _thought Harry._ 'End it... Death is nothing compared to this... And... I'll see Sirius again...'_

Harry let out a silent cry. His red eyes melted away to green as a dark mist seemed to escape him before returning to the form of Voldemort, who leered over the two fifth years with malicious intent.

Fireplaces lit with green flames. Dozens upon dozens of wizards and witches suddenly began appearing all at once. Soon the Atrium was full of people, most of whom screamed at the sight of Voldemort and if not him the blood-filled fountain where Rabastan hung.

Voldemort sneered before disappearing in a blur of dark mist. Alexis watched almost as if in a trance as Rodolphus vanished as well along with Bellatrix, leaving only Rabastan behind.

Whispers of You-Know-Who filled the air as none other than Cornelius Fudge marched forward along with Dawlish. Alexis couldn't help but notice offhandedly that all three, along with the majority of the witches and wizards present, were wearing dress robes. Looking over at the unconscious Swine, who was being checked on by Moody, Alexis realized that he too was formally dressed.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Fudge. His head seemed to snap in the direction each person covered in scratches and bruises inside the atrium before finding his words once again. "What in Merlin's name are you all doing here?"

Dumbledore ignored him to instead speak to Moody.

"Alastor, if you would, kindly return Harry and Alexis to Hogwarts and my office, where I will meet them in one hour," he said calmly. "If anyone is to give you trouble, I'm sure you will handle the situation quite discreetly."

Moody snorted at the very idea.

"And Carter?" Moody asked.

"I think the medical ward at St. Mungo's may be best for him," said Dumbledore. "That looks like quite a nasty angle for an arm to be bent in."

Moody snorted in amusement before moving towards Alexis who was helping Harry back onto his shaking legs. Fudge cut him off.

"Now just a moment, I demand to know what -"

Several wizards and witches gasped. Moody's big, calloused hand had seized the front of the Minister's robes, lifting the poor man off the ground. The ex-Auror stood strong, despite his earlier injuries, with a very stern and dangerous expression that faltered even Dawlish's attempt at helping Fudge. Even with the fact that he wore nothing more than his St. Mungo's patient robes underneath his classic, bulky trench coat, Moody looked exactly the part of a deadly ex-Auror one would expect if they were drenched in the blood of their enemies.

And considering Moody was covered in the blood of his enemies...

"Do you know what you would find if you looked up the word idiot in a Muggle dictionary, Minister?" he asked in a dangerous growl that could easily send chills down even the most hardened of Aurors.

Fudge's lip tightened as if he were trying to look brave and annoyed at the same time. All it did was make him look like a spoiled child not getting his way.

"If you say a photo of me -"

"No, you'd find the definition of the word idiot - which you are!" barked Moody, causing Fudge and any surrounding onlookers to visibly recoil in a mixture of fear and surprise. "An' in this case, while describing you, you'd also find the synonyms coward, fool, and useless filth that will be receiving one, and only one, warning. If you come anywhere near my charge again, if you ever threaten her, make a foolhardy scheme to ruin or end her life ever again then I swear -" Moody dropped Fudge from the air. Instead, he grabbed his right hand and jerked it up in the air causing a yelp to escape the Minister. Moody clasped it with his own right hand and pressed his wand to it. Without so much as a word, Dumbledore waved his wand above both hands. "- I swear on my magic and life, I will give you and the whole world, Magical and Muggle, a reason to lock me away and throw out the key."

A light illuminated from Dumbledore's wand before twirling itself around Moody and Fudge's hand like a small rope. It glowed brightly for only a moment before fading away into both men's skin.

Moody released Fudge's hand after tight squeeze that had the Minister whimpering. When he finally recomposed himself, Alexis wasn't at all surprised to still hear stupidity come out of the Minister's mouth.

"She is still the legal ward to Lord Lucius -"

"You mean the Death Eater downstairs?" quipped Harry. "Somehow, I think his capabilities as a guardian are going to be put to question soon."

"Now, now see here!" fumbled Fudge. "Alastor Moody is of no blood relation to Miss Lestrange. Her cousin, Lord Octanius -"

"Finds that Alastor Moody is far more suited to take care of Alexis than anyone else," said the voice of Octanius Lestrange as the Acting Lord pushed his way through the crowd. "Including myself. Now will someone please remove my cousin from the statue before he bleeds to death? Death Eater or not, it's still murder if you do nothing."

Finding the situation around her suddenly bizarre, Alexis couldn't help but to scoff a chuckle. The world here was so strange and the Atrium itself seemed to be spinning like that of the center room of the Department of Mysteries.

"Hex!" called Harry as the world seen through Alexis's eyes was swallowed in black.

.

'_Wake up, Hex...'_

Alexis groaned with annoyance. She tried to snuggle back into her sheets, unwilling to awaken from her peaceful slumber. Suddenly she sat up straight, her green eyes opened wide.

"Sirius?" she asked hopefully.

There was a pause...

'_No, Hex, not Sirius,_' said McPherson. _'He's not here.'_

"But he," started Alexis before choking on a sob. "Sirius has to be there. I saw him die. He... Sirius!"

She broke down into tears. Sirius was gone just like the others. Alexis's own mother had killed him. The pain of her loss was only amplified by this fact but she had never considered, she had never thought that... Oh, if only she could hear him!

The privacy curtains around her bed were pushed back. Alexis hardly noticed as she was caught in her own sorrow.

"It's very hard to be sarcastic when you're crying," muttered Swine from Alexis's side, making the poor girl jump. She immediately hissed with pain. "Carefully, you idiot."

Alexis scowled at the man beside her. Swine looked a great deal better than he had the last time Alexis had seen him (considering he wasn't a pummeled mess on the floor any longer) but his right arm looked uncomfortably stiff and quite a few bandages were visible. He was wearing Muggle pants under his St. Mungo's patient robe. A robe, Alexis realized, that was quite similar to her own.

A quick look through her now open privacy curtains confirmed the fact that they were indeed in a ward a St. Mungo's.

"Why are we here?" Alexis asked softly.

"The ultimate question of life," mused Swine.

"Can't you ever not be a sarcastic bastard!" barked Alexis violently only to hiss in pain.

"Right, because me pitying you is what you want," snapped Swine right back.

Alexis clamped her mouth shut. Luckily, however, Swine decided to answer her earlier question.

"While I decided to take a nap after my rather sound beating from good old Rodolphus Lestrange, you apparently passed out due to a punctured lung," he said dryly while taking his seat in the chair by Alexis's bed. "Alastor and Dumbledore had us taken to St. Mungo's as Madame Pomfrey's hands were a bit busy with your classmates. Oh, and Tonks is here too - just past the curtain on the left and out cold. Us heroes got special ward all to ourselves."

"And Harry?" asked Alexis.

"Physically better off than all of us, that's for sure," said Swine. "He's at Hogwarts with the others, no doubt losing his mind worrying about you and grieving over his loss."

Alexis looked down at this.

"He really is gone then?" she asked quietly despite knowing the answer already.

Swine nodded grimly.

"Nothing returns from the veil, Jinx," Swine said softly. "It's a one-way ticket to... nothing. I'm sorry, but Sirius is gone."

A sob seemed to be struggling to escape Alexis when Swine confirmed her fear but Alexis held it back. Her vision began to blur from tears. Alexis quickly wiped them away.

"Not to be insensitive," started Swine again.

Alexis couldn't help but to snort, "When are you not?"

"Alright brat," huffed Swine although his lip twitched with amusement. "This is actually a bit important, believe it or not. It's about that prophecy you smashed. I know it wasn't Harry's."

"That's because it wasn't," said Alexis. "I grabbed it when we were all looking for Sirius in the Hall of Prophecies. I lied and said it was Harry's because I was trying to distract Voldemort long enough to get us out of there."

"That's bullshit," said Swine bluntly. "You expect me to believe you just picked up that orb on a whim? Only those who the prophecies are written about and the Keeper of the Hall of Prophecies can touch those orbs without serious consequences."

Alexis faltered for a moment before trying to change the topic.

"Why do you know so much about the Department of Mysteries anyways?" she asked. "Or that we were even there in the first place? And while you're at it, how come you found me but everyone else was with Harry and the others?"

"Because I arrived first to the Ministry," said Swine. "Apparently, Sirius had left his notepasser activated in his room and Kreacher had gotten a hold of it. The little bugger must not have known it was you, considering how nasty he was, but anyways, Remus saw the message and Floo-called me at the Ministry. As soon as I was able to get away from Fudge and sneak away from his mandatory award banquet - by the way the man gave himself another Order of Merlin First Class - I Flooed to Hogwarts only to find Umbridge tied up and gagged in her office. It would seem Avril convinced your Slytherin friends it was the proper thing to do while four unfortunate Slytherins found themselves jammed together in a small cabinet. Anyways, Avril told me that you eight had gone to rescue Sirius in the Department of Mysteries so I Flooed there right after telling the Order what had happened."

"But how did you find me?" Alexis repeated.

"Because I asked the hall which room you were in," answered Swine. "Which reminds me, how exactly did you get into the Love Room? We have it constantly locked up."

"We?" questioned Alexis. However, when Swine shot her a look she decided it was best to answer him. "Greyback was nice enough to open the door by using me as personal batting ram."

"Well, that would do it," mused Swine. "That would also explain the punctured lung and nearly crushed trachea."

"That last one I think was him trying to choke me to death," added Alexis. "That actually keeps happening a lot to me now that I think about it. I guess if I'm going to go, it might as well be from a lack of air in my lungs."

Swine looked ready to retort when the door to the ward was thrown open and in walked a very harassed looking Fudge.

"Carter, I need your help at once!" exclaimed Fudge without so much as a glance in Alexis's direction. "The world is in an uproar! Everyone wants answers and Dumbledore isn't helping and now my capabilities as Minister are being questioned -"

"Good," cut in Swine. The single word startled Fudge out of his rant.

"Good?" repeated Fudge. "I don't think you understand."

"Oh, I understand, Cornelius," said Swine, rising to his feet. "The truth is out about Voldemort -" Fudge yelped in surprise "- and his Death Eaters being back, everyone has realized Dumbledore and Potter have been telling the truth, and you're stuck looking the fool. Yes, I'd say you're stuck in a pretty tight spot right now, aren't you?

"The thing is," continued Swine with a shrug, "it was only a matter of time before karma bit you on the arse. And I've never been so happy to see such a thing in my whole life."

Fudge stared at Swine with his mouth hanging agape. He still looked like a buffoon with his mouth hanging open when Moody entered the ward with a classic scowl on his face.

"Ah, Al," said Swine cheerfully. "Just in time. I'm afraid your performance is going to top mine, though. You always were a bit showier than Tom and I. Guess I'll just have to figure out something that competes with your spectacle last night."

Fudge looked completely bewildered.

"Carter?" he said in surprise. "What are you talking -"

"Oh, I know," said Swine over Fudge.

"You know wha-"

With unimaginable speed and force, Swine slammed his head forward, head-butting the Minister of Magic square in the nose and mouth. Fudge fell to the ground, blood pouring like a fountain from his now broken nose and upper lip mouth. It would seem a few of his teeth had actually been knocked down his throat for as he choked on blood, Alexis could see now empty - though, very bloody - spots in the front of his mouth where his canines and one of his front teeth should be.

"How I've been wanting to do that," mused Swine in a voice dripping with pleasure. His eyes raised to his eyebrows when he noticed warm blood dripping from his own wounded forehead. "Oh, and look! You cut me. Perfect."

He took a step towards the fallen Fudge, who, up until the moment Swine had redrawn his wand to his left hand, had been busying himself with trying to stop the blood flowing from his face. However, when Swine's wand was now pointed directly at his face, he instead used his hands to scramble backwards against the hospital door.

"Now-now Carter," Fudge rambled frantically, shielding his face with his hands in a pathetic form of defense. "I-I understand you might be angry, but-but let's be reasona-"

Swine let out a bark of laughter.

"Angry?" he cackled gleefully. "I'm not angry! I'm never angry, only ever driven, righteously so, though Tom always said it was self-righteously."

Is that what this is about?" Fudge asked in a panic tone. "I-I understand your upset! Tom-Tomas was a tragic, and unfortunate death-"

"Oh, that wasn't for Tom," cut in Swine. "Oh, no. That wouldn't even begin to fulfill the retribution for what you did to Tom - what you made me do because of your lies. That was for having me work with your cowardly arse for five fucking years. And this... this is for Alexis."

Wordlessly, Swine whipped his wand at Fudge, who once more let out a loud yelp. But instead of pain, instead of agonizing pain taking Fudge as Alexis had so severally hoped, his face healed. His teeth reappeared in his mouth and his nose - after a loud, sickening crunch - reformed to what it had been. Even the blood on his robes and face disappeared.

Looking just as baffled as Alexis felt, Fudge could only open and close his mouth as Swine, restored his wand to his left sleeve once more, and lifted the Minister of Magic back on his feet. Finally, once he was on his feet and still staring in bewilderment at Swine, words came to the man.

"Carter, I-"

With a new, and much more sickening crunch that made Alexis cringe, Swine's fist collided with Fudge's face, sending him once again to the ground. Fudge's head smacked the tiled floor loudly but he still looked up at Swine with a horror-stricken, bloodied face.

"Now," said Swine, flexing his left hand slowly as Fudge whimpered on the ground more than likely soiling himself in terror. "I want you to look around this room very carefully and see who else is in here. One is unconscious and will no doubt remain that way for the next day or so while the two others would more than likely very much seeing you suffer a very agonizingly slow death due to all the grief you caused them - and believe me, Minister, not a single one of us is above killing you. I personally wouldn't hesitate to end you if only asked."

"Carter," begged Fudge. "Please! I never did anything that wasn't best for the Wizarding World! Sacrifices have to be made and sometimes that includes the innocent!"

"I killed my best friend believing that lie and now I'm spending the rest of my life trying to make up for it," said Swine darkly. "You and the Ministry can go straight to hell. You can go there now if Jinx wants you to."

And with that having been said, Swine's gray eyes fell on Alexis as if it were the first time he had ever seen her. It took her a moment to realize exactly why too. He was asking her, giving her the power to choose. It was her choice, her decision whether Fudge lived or died. Moody was doing nothing to stop it. He simply stood off in the corner, with his real eye locked on Fudge's bloodied face as his magical one was no doubt studying the halls in case anyone walked by. It was her choice and hers alone, and Alexis believed with every fiber of her being that Swine would kill Fudge if only she asked. It was when she realized it was the only way Swine could ever apologize to her.

"Don't."

Alexis's answer was so quiet she doubted Swine had heard her but when her green eyes met his gray eyes there was a look of acknowledgment in them. Nonetheless, she repeated herself.

"Don't," Alexis said more clearly without looking down at the man whimpering half on the ground and half being held in the air by Swine. "If you kill him it proves him right... It insults Tom's memory, and it makes you the monster you're afraid of becoming... It makes me the monster I'm afraid of becoming... Don't kill him because if you do, he wins."

Swine stared at her, an unreadable emotion lighting his eyes before he nodded. Fudge all but fainted in relief.

"Yes, well," said Swine, clearing his throat before looking back down at the all but crying Minster of Magic. "So it looks like I'm not killing you, Minister."

"Thank you- thank you so much! I always knew you were good! It's just my job - for the sake of the people - I couldn't just -"

"But -" said Swine, once more cutting the blabbering man off. "Didn't you ever wonder why after ten years in the force, I all of a sudden began using my left hand as my wand hand? See, I never was much of a Southpaw. Quite the opposite, really."

Without so much as another second of warning, Swine's right fist collided with the left side of Fudge's temple, knocking the man completely unconscious and to the floor once again.

Alexis stared at the bloody heap on the ground rather impassively. McPherson was talking to her but she couldn't hear him, she couldn't even hear herself think. Alexis simply stared at Fudge's body, watching carefully as his chest rose and fell because of her, because she had chosen to let him live.

Swine straightened himself out. He was taking slow, even breaths Alexis could easily hear from her bed as he slowly calmed himself down. As far as Alexis could tell, he paid no mind to Moody as he moved to stand at his side, nor did he look away from the unconscious Minister of Magic. He, like Alexis, simply stared.

"That wasn't your wand," stated Moody in his usual growl.

"It has been for five years," said Swine. "I haven't used my own since it casted an Unforgivable. No one ever seemed to notice the sudden change in wand anyways, especially not now. Besides, it's nearly identical to mine and they are brothers."

Moody simply sighed through his nose. Alexis could only assume it was his way of accepting the fact that all this time Swine had been the one with McPherson's wand all these years. He patted Swine's shoulder affectionately before wobbling to the door.

"I'll go get a nurse so keep that wand hidden well, lad," he growled. "Don't want anyone thinking that the Minister hadn't suddenly gone berserk and attacked his own man for refusing to hurt a wounded lass in her bed."

"Exactly," deadpanned Swine before Moody left the room with a snort and a click from the door.

And then there was silence, complete and utter silence. Silence so quiet, that only then could Alexis hear McPherson speaking to her.

_'Please, Hex,_' he begged, his request unworded but known to Alexis long before it had been asked. '_Please_.'

"Would you talk to him?" Alexis finally asked, her voice a lot meeker than she had expected. "If you could, if I let you, would you talk to him?"

Despite the softness of her voice, Alexis knew Swine had heard her yet he did not turn around. He simply continued to stare in front of him, his back still facing Alexis.

"He wants to talk to you," Alexis persisted. "He wants to-"

"No."

Alexis blinked in surprise.

"No?" she repeated, unsure if she had heard Swine correctly.

Swine finally turned around and faced her, his face calm but still rather grim like it had been when he had first entered the room.

"No," Swine said yet again. "I won't speak to him. I don't want to speak to him. I may want his forgiveness and I may want yours but I haven't forgiven him either, Jinx... He... He left me. He swore he never would, that it would always be the two of us, against the dark, against the world, and he just left... And he left because of you. But I can forgive you - I've already forgiven you, but not him. I can't... I just... I just can't. He didn't even say goodbye or even..."

Swine trailed off, his gray eyes growing distant and dark. It made Alexis feel sick with guilt. Before she could help it, words of comfort fell from her mouth.

"He loved the Eagles," she stated randomly, earning a confused look from Swine. "He said they reminded him of an old friend, the same friend that introduced him to the band. And he always told me I wasn't allowed to be afraid until it became my mantra but it was yours first - you said it yourself. He always talked about his friends at Hogwarts but never named them but I knew, I knew he was always talking about the same one most the time.

"They were always happy stories," continued Alexis, "about him and that one friend, and I thought, maybe, long before my letter arrived, that I'd one day meet the friend I always knew was his best friend. That maybe he'd like me like Tom and that I could bring them back together but when I told Tom this, when I explained my plan to one day find his best friend, all I did was make him cry... I had never... Tom never... It was the first and only time I ever saw him cry and it was the last time I ever thought about his best friend... about you."

The room was silent long after Alexis finished but her words still hung heavily in the air. Swine remained hovering over Fudge's unconscious body, refusing to look at Alexis while Alexis seemed incapable of looking away from Swine. She had never seen the man look so... emotional.

"You know," said Swine in the end. "You're not too bad for a monstrous demon."

.

* * *

And we've escaped the Ministry. The second half of this chapter mainly focuses on answering some last few questions that have been building up for a while the beginning ends our run-in with the Death Eaters. Bit of a mess but I never was good at fight scenes.

I want to quickly mention Harry using the Cruciatus twice. He fails the first time because he's only powering the spell with righteous anger. He succeeds the second time however because he's now taking in his own self-rage and the fury Bellatrix causes him when she raises her wand towards Alexis. His spell is powerful enough to knock the witch out by the time he releases it. Alexis does not stop him because she doesn't exactly feel connected to what's going on when it happens.

Review responses:

**stephanie . rebecca91**: Bellatrix as a mother will never cease in amazing me

**HazelVex:** honesty, I don't think you understand how much I laughed at the tea comment but I'm afraid that might be an inside joke only I understand

**Toffuti**: I was afraid it would be but I honestly don't think there was a way around it being so. They haven't exactly seen each other in... well, they've never seen each other technically so cheesy I can work with.

_I_**ngridie**: But unfortunately Sirius's death is the most important death in the whole series save for Lily's. He had to die in the end as much as I hate to say it

**Raven that flies at nigh**t: Oh no! I'll get super glue to fix it or maybe just punch Fudge in the face a few times and see if that helps mend your shattered heart.

**lizy2000**: Thank you for liking it!

**NeverBeyondRedemption**: sorry to shatter the dream of more mother-daughter time but it looks like Lucius may be losing custody of Hex. I'm glad that the first mother-daughter meeting was up to standards, though! Harry knows that Hex has and will use dark magic although Alexis never plans doing such a thing. It happens purely instinctively. Much like Fudge, I have plans for Umbridge soon so stay tuned.

**mwinter1**: not exactly killed but I don't think she'll be walking too much in the morning thanks to Harry

**sandflight**: I very happy to hear I did disappoint in the union of mother and daughter! Last chapter was the greatest challenge I had while writing this series because I wanted the chapter to be perfect. To hear that it caused so many emotions ensures me it wasn't a complete fail! Thank you for enjoying it so much! And as for your question, I've never seen Game of Thrones though I've been assured by many of my friends that I'd love it. I promised myself I wouldn't watch it until I read the books first which I still have yet to do, unfortunately.

**Dare queen**: glad you liked it but please refrain from dying externally as well

**Guest**: 3 as the wise rockers say "Love hurts, love scars. Love wounds and mars." It also summarizes Hex and her mother's relationship.

**gossamermouse101**: I know, it's the feels

**phoenixfelicis07**: I couldn't not make a reference to Trix's Marauder days somewhere in there. And you can most definitely tell Harry and Hex have influenced their friends with all the sarcasm (the true power the Dark Lord knows not lol). Glad you like our mother-daughter moment but I cannot believe I messed up precedes and perceives. Figures I would. Yes! Evil Ten was the goal actually :) loving the pop culture references to all the feels I caused you and that you noticed Alexis having an encounter with most her maybe-daddys (not using that term again. Sounds too much like baby-daddy which is creepy to think about). Alya is actually a star name though but only a traditional form. Is it bad that I'm slightly proud for traumatizing you? :D

**jessica02**: good things always happen when we go away. Or bad things depending on how you look at it. I'm guessing bad things if the feels involve heartbreak and pain

**AmyRoxx123**: lol good job to your bae. I'm glad you enjoyed it and that it wasn't just sad the whole time. Thank you so much for all the cupcakes!

**EmoOwlQueen**: I'm glad you like the name. It took forever to decide on

Lastly, will try to get at least one more update done before training!

In the mean time, PLEASE REVIEW!

DCF


	38. An End Only Begins

5 Chapter 38: An End Only Begins

So, kinda lied to you guys but in a good way. This is the last chapter. The next update will be me announcing the next book and answering questions that I don't deem too big of spoilers. In the meantime...

Enjoy!

* * *

5 Chapter 38: An End Only Begins

The Burrow found itself quite crowded on the last day of the school year. Its living room was packed with the members of the D.A. that had fought in the Department of Mysteries along with four of the Weasley boys and Fleur, all of whom were enjoying the presence of their loved ones a week following the battle they participated in.

Alexis had not returned to Hogwarts since being released from St. Mungo's and would not until next year under Dumbledore's approval. Instead, she had been brought straight to the Weasley Family home by Moody. Harry and Hermione had met her there, having been the only ones healthy enough to make the trip from Hogwarts. There the three had stayed while waiting for the rest of their friends to be patched up before joining them and in that time Harry had revealed everything that Dumbledore had told him after the battle.

Afterwards, it had been very difficult for both Alexis and Hermione not to express their worry for their dear friend when he explained that the prophecy Voldemort had been after was about how one of them had to die at the hands of the other, and it was a grim thought to focus on until Neville arrived to tell them some rather joyous news.

Professor Umbridge had been arrested for child endangerment and attempted murder by a mass of Aurors led by a rather smug looking Swine. Apparently, the school had been in such a state of gleefulness that her escort off of Hogwarts property had turned into somewhat of a parade led by a mass crowd of students and staff alike. Peeves had sung quite loudly throughout the school a rather clever tone about the toad woman's departure but Neville was blushing too much to share the profanity with his friends.

Eventually, the others joined them as well and it was on the last day when Seamus and Dean arrived while Order members discussed Tonks being released from St. Mungo's with a clean bill of health that the group of friends were finally all together.

"I think I need a haircut," said Alexis idly, pushing her long hair behind her ears as she looked down at Harry, whose head rested in her lap on the love seat.

"You think so?" asked Hermione, finding herself in a similar affectionate position with Fred, who, Alexis noted early on, hadn't let Hermione out of his sight for long after the Department of Mysteries.

"Yeah," said Alexis, running a hand through her best friend's (as she still preferred this title over boyfriend for Harry) hair.

"Gonna get a buzzcut?" quipped Dean with a friendly smile as he, Seamus, Neville, Bill, Fleur, Cho, and George played Exploding Snap.

"I think that might look quite strange," said Luna dreamily behind her copy of the _Quibbler_. She smiled widely when Charlie returned from the kitchen with a glass of chilled pumpkin juice for her.

"Not exactly that," smiled Alexis. "Just short and nothing like... her."

"You're nothing like her, Hex," said Harry without any hesitation. Neville was the first to agree with him but everyone else quickly followed. "Although... I still think you would look quite adorable with short hair if you did cut it."

Beaming, Alexis pecked Harry on the lips. It was a chaste kiss but it didn't stop their other friends from groaning at the display of affection.

"I need a girlfriend," bemoaned Seamus, mock growling when everyone else laughed.

"Or a hobby," suggested Cho. "I'm personally focusing all my time this summer planning next year's Quidditch training schedule so Ravenclaw can kick Gryffindor's butt."

"Like to see you try, Cho," said Alexis amicably.

"Luna and I can take you," joked Cho, winking at her housemate who smiled dreamily in return.

"I vould very much like to see this," chuckled Viktor as he entered the living room from the kitchen. He smiled over at Alexis and Harry. "The meeting is over, now. Remus vants to see you both. He is outside by the lake."

Seamus and Dean stood then.

"Guess we might as well head back for supper with ma," said Seamus, stretching a bit. "Dean's spending half the summer with us in Ireland."

"We both still expect owls weekly from all of you," said Dean.

"Of course," said Alexis.

"This is our exit as well," said Fred although he did not make any motion to stand up or let go of Hermione.

"We've a dinner date with our realtor," said George with a wink. "More of a celebration dinner one could say..."

"You found a shop?" asked Hermione.

"Found and bought, 'mione," corrected Fred with a teasing smile. "Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes should be open and selling by the end of June."

Hermione beamed.

"That's wonderful, Fred!" she exclaimed, hugging her boyfriend just as enthusiastically as he had her all those months ago when she had found out she was Prefect.

"Careful, Fred!" chuckled George as everyone else shared their congratulations for the twins. "You might get Prefected again."

"Go point," laughed Fred, pulling away from Hermione just a smudge. "Guess I'll have to sit by you, Georgie while the Prefect can sit by Angelina."

"Fredrick Weasley," huffed Hermione with a mock scowl. "Are you asking me to go with you?"

Fred only grinned his infamous Weasley grin before adding quite nonchalantly.

"I wonder where that rather gorgeous dress came from that's on your bed?" he asked innocently. "It be a shame if you weren't to wear it tonight."

"Oh, you're the worst," said Hermione rather unconvincingly by the size of the smile on her face.

"It comes naturally," Fred teased right back. He looked quite pleased when Hermione kissed him soundly on the lips before running off upstairs to change.

"Definitely, need a girlfriend," repeated Seamus. Dean, Neville, and Viktor all huffed in agreement while Charlie simply shrugged and threw his arm across the top of the couch.

"I'll stick to dragons for now," he said with a yawn. "Plenty of time to wait on my silver eyed witch."

Rolling her eyes, Alexis hugged her friends goodbye and called upstairs to Hermione that she would see her later before heading out of the Burrow with Harry.

The two took their time down to the lake while walking hand-in-hand. It was a beautiful day outside with clear skies and a nice breeze whistling in the trees. The lake had a lovely reflection of the orchard and sky that Alexis couldn't help but to admire idly as she and Harry drew closer and closer to Remus.

Out of everyone, Remus seemed to have taken Sirius's death the hardest. He constantly looked as if the full moon had only been the night before and Mrs. Weasley had to all but force feed him just to get anything into the werewolf's system. The worst part was that the scarred man tried to fool everyone into believing he was fine and had taken to avoiding anyone who questioned otherwise. In fact, that was why Alexis had not spoken to the man save for once since the Ministry, and it had only been over idle matters before Remus had been making an effort to avoid her. Yet is was still one more than Tonks who had been quite distraught for not having received a single visit from the man she cared so deeply for.

Remus watched nervously as the two approached. He seemed as if he were debating on whether or not he or they would bolt first. But Alexis and Harry held their ground and continued towards him, forcing the man to do the same.

"Evening, Remus," said Harry softly as the approached nearer. Alexis simply smiled kindly at the man.

"Are you two alright?" Remus blurted out when Alexis and Harry reached him. "I haven't had a proper chance to speak with the two of you since..."

"We're fine, Remus," said Alexis, hugging Remus tightly. She ignored how the man stiffened under the affectionate display almost as if a hug was the last thing he had expected. She tried to ignore how awful that made her feel. "The question is, how are you feeling?"

Remus scoffed a dark chuckle.

"I feel like I did when James and Lily died," he muttered quietly before hugging Alexis and now Harry as well back. "I know that he was your godfather, Harry, and Alexis's cousin, but he was one of my best..."

"Friend," finished Alexis when Remus could not. "Remus, it's not your fault."

"It could never be your fault," added Harry.

But Remus shook his head in disbelief.

"If I had replied sooner -" he made a start but Harry cut him off.

"And if we had sent a message sooner," said Harry, "thing may have been different. _May_. There's no changing the past, Remus. No bringing back the dead... Hex and I have tried..."

"You can't let the guilt eat you away," Alexis said, continuing where Harry had drifted off. "It's not your fault my mother killed him nor is it yours or Harry's. It's hers."

"But I loved her..." Remus whispered dejectedly.

"So did I," said Alexis. "And I still do, but they say those who you love the most do the most damage. Like you're doing to Tonks."

Remus at least had the decency to cringe and look shameful.

"It's wrong of me to care for her as I do," said Remus quickly.

"Why?" asked Harry. "Because she cares for you too?"

"She deserves someone better," argued Remus.

"But I love you."

Alexis, Harry, and Remus all snapped their heads up the hill towards the Burrow. Standing only a few paces away looking no worse for the wear save for her hair being a lifeless brown was Tonks. She must have just arrived back from St. Mungo's as her medical band was still visible on her arm.

"Dora," breathed Remus. He looked ready to bolt but resigned to the fact that Alexis and Harry would never let him do such a thing. "I'm glad you're okay."

"But you never visited," said Tonks as neutrally as her brown hair.

Once more, Remus had the decency to realize he was in the wrong.

"I didn't know what I'd have said if I had," he answered honestly. "What could I have said?"

A long silence followed. Alexis and Harry debated silently on whether or not this was their hint to leave. However, it became quite clear that neither Remus nor Tonks were paying them any mind at the moment and Alexis had half a doubt that if she and Harry were to leave Remus would run away too. And Merlin knows how much Remus and Tonks needed this so the two fifth years, now to be sixth years opt to stay and wait.

"Marry me, Remus," whispered Tonks.

Remus looked up at her in shock. Alexis and Harry couldn't help but to look at Tonks the same way.

"Dora, I -"

"Marry me," Tonks repeated, her voice quivering. "Please. Please marry me, Remus Lupin."

A torn look crossed Remus's features. He seemed without words. Alexis and Harry most definitely were.

"You know I can't do that, Dora," he said lowly, in a defeated tone.

"Yes you can," argued Tonks, stepping forward boldly. "I love you, Remus, and I don't want to lose you without... If this war - when this war gets worse - because it will - if I were to lose you, if either of us were to die -"

"Don't talk like that."

"We both know it might happen, Remmy," argued Tonks. "There's no denying it now... Not after we both lost Sirius... I just... I just want you to know, if one of us were to ever be killed, I want us to have memories of the other, good memories. I want you to always remember that I love you, that I love you with my very soul Remus Lupin, and I will always love you."

"You don't understand. I can't-"

"You can!" exclaimed Tonks, tears filling her eyes. "You love me, do you not?"

"It's not the matter of how I feel towards you, Dora,Atfirst" said Remus, tiredly. "Yes, I love you too. I'd give you the world if I could. It's just- there are things that you don't- that you could never -"

"No secret could change how I feel about you," argued Tonks firmly.

"You don't know what your -" started Remus.

"Don't you dare tell me I how I feel!" cried Tonks, drawing so close that she could and did poke Remus in the chest. "I love you even though you're a werewolf! It will never bother me like it does you. It's you I love! You, Remus!"

"My lycanthropy isn't the problem, Dora," muttered Remus with a tone of resignation. Alexis couldn't help feeling awkward at the moment for more reasons than just being caught in a lovers quarrel. "It's something different entirely. Something you won't like to hear and will probably hate me for once I tell you."

"That Alexis might be your daughter?" asked Tonks so evenly that it took all three remaining members of the party a long moment to understand what she had just said.

"You know?" asked Remus slowly, his face palming more than it already had.

"I was certain around Christmas," explained Tonks dismissAt first, I thought I was just over thinking how similar the two of you were, especially you eyes - Merlin's beard, your eyes have always thrown me for a loop with how similar they are! - but it wasn't until Christmas when Hex and I overheard Sirius call her your little girl. But I don't care. Well, that's not true. I _do_ care. I care about Hex and that she has you in her life. And I worry so much about whatever it was my aunt did to your heart to make you so afraid to love. But it doesn't change how I feel about you. I love you and I'll be damned if you don't let me spend the rest of my life proving to you that I do.

"Now," began Tonks again after a short pause for air. "Remus John bloody Lupin, will you marry me?"

Remus sputtered without actually making real words. Alexis and Harry were grinning at each other, realizing that despite it now being clear they should have allowed two adults to speak in private that the results were far too entertaining to make them feel guilty about it. Not to mention, at least they didn't have their noses pressed to the kitchen window like a certain group of Order members.

"Is this really what you want, Dora?" asked Remus when his ability to speak English returned. "To marry?"

"To marry you, Remus," corrected Tonks. She then sent a sheepish look towards Alexis. "That is, as long as I still have Hex's blessing."

One adamant head nod from Alexis but the Metamorphmagus at ease, causing Tonks's brown hair to look a bit more lively.

Remus cleared his throat, his face suddenly quite neutral.

"Well then," he said, clearing his throat a second time. "Dora... I love you very dearly and..." Alexis heard a loud squeal that sounded suspiciously like both Mrs. Weasley and Fleur escape from the Burrow as Remus dropped down to one knee but the four by the lake all pretended not to have heard it. "... and I would very much to share the rest of my life with you. It's not much, and I don't even have a proper ring give you at the moment, but will you, Nymphadora Tonks, marry me!"

A blur of clumsiness now donned with bubblegum pink hair half fell and half jumped into Remus's waiting arms.

"I asked you first, you wanker!" exclaimed Tonks in between sobs of joy. "But yes!"

A grand clamor exploded out of the Burrow as everyone came running outside to congratulate the happy couple while Alexis and Harry stood by smiling. Mrs. Weasley reached the two lovers first and all but forced them both into what looked like a bone crushing hug. She was still sobbing happily when everyone else finally arrived singing their congrats and excitement for a wedding to plan. Even Moody threw in his two cents although unsurprisingly it was on the security and not the flower decorations or dresses that Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, and Hermione immediately began discussing with the future bride.

"You know if you ever upset her, she can quite literally send you to the doghouse, Remus," quipped Swine as he patted Remus's shoulder.

"Keep it up and I'll find a different best man," said Remus dismissively. He nonetheless sent the sarcastic bastard into a stunned silence instantly leading to the laughter of everyone present.

Alexis, however, laughed for a different reason as she leaned against a softly smiling Harry. Her family was all around her once more. The world was still turning and her friends could still find the happiness they needed to survives. Sirius might be gone, but Alexis knew that he would want everyone to move on and now they had taken their first step in doing so.

She could only hope that it would get better from here.

.

* * *

Ladies and gentlemen, book five, Alexis Lestrange and Dumbledore's Army is officially done! I know we have some unanswered questions left but that's what book six is for! Look for it, sometime this August as I have training for the rest of the summer until school, hence the quick updates.

Review Responses

**PandaBear121**: Thank you!

**HazelVex**: I wish emjos worked on fanfiction as a laughing face with tears in my eyes would summarize my reaction nicely. We were talking about the same video it would seem as my school and work use it in ever sexual harassment/assault prevention powerpoint they show us. More Avril next book and most definitely more Swine. Like, a _lot _more Swine.

**EmoOwlQueen**: And its what Swine calls her the first time they meet too

**Goddess of Leo**: lol I'll keep that in mine. I wouldn't want Hecate after me or anyone that swears to her. I have a tendency to work in a lot of dark and spooky places which seem to be her playing grounds

**WhovianGeronimo**: I'm glad that I could be of some inspiration! Social awkwardness is my specialty at fixing, mainly because I won't leave you alone until it's been overcome, so if you need any extra help I'm right! Thank you for liking the series!

**AmyRoxx123**: Thank you for the cupcakes and the review, I will cherish them always... err, the review at least. My belly will cherish the cupcakes. Sixth book will be started as soon as I can get to it after training!

**stephanie . rebecca91**: I can't wait to write more! There are plans for a larger amount of Swine next book and more development on his and Hex's strange friendship as well as more Bellatrix and Rodolphus but most Rodolphus.

**mwinter1**: Voldemort, Bellatrix, and Rodolphus escape - "Voldemort sneered before disappearing in a blur of dark mist. Alexis watched almost as if in a trance as Rodolphus vanished as well along with Bellatrix, leaving only Rabastan behind."

**lizy2000**: Yes, Fudge got a nice little beating for our favorite sass master and Hex and Harry showed a bit of dark magic can go a long way

**Raven that flies at night**: :D spoilers

**phoenixfelicis07**: I really thought that both Harry and Hex using the Cruciatus was important but I'll explain why later. As for Rabastan, he got left by Rodolphus yes, but not without Rodolphus wanting to save him but again that will be explained in more detail later. Honestly, though, Swine might be the only one who deserved to punch Fudge more than Hex. He had to deal with the man for fifteen years after all. Although, Moody definitely comes third on the list as McPherson is his nephew and Fudge did throw him in a psych ward. My thoughts exactly on Sirius being a voice in Hex's head. Prophecy to be explained next book along with a lot more other juicy secrets too!

**Dare queen**: Nice job. Now Swine won't stop smiling smugly :P

**SurvivorTierEXO**: I will try!

**Guest**: Me too but it would make the story run a bit (and when I say a bit I mean a lot) differently

Again, next story will be up in August so be ready for it! I'll post a note and answer some questions on here as a notice when I've uploaded it! Title to look for is:

_Alexis Lestrange and the Rise of the Dark Lord_

I know it wasn't an original choice from the list but a friend of mine offered it up the other and I think it's perfect for where the story plans on going.

Please review and ask any questions you'd like. If I deem it not to big of a spoiler I'll share the answer when I upload the next story!

Until we meet again next book,

Keith the Evil Dark Lord

DCF


	39. Note and Next Book Announcement

Note

My lovelies, it has finally been uploaded! Alexis Lestrange and the Rise of a Dark Lord's chapter one is now officially on fanfiction. My apologies for the delay and for the chapter being very much like the original but to make up for it, here are some questions answered and some lovely teaser lines!

**Questions** (all from the lovely **Pheonixfelicis07**):

_1\. Will the staff at Hogwarts this year be following canon?_ Yes. Professors that is and their subjects.  
_2\. Will Alexis be in Moody's custody, and Harry in the Dursleys'? For how long will they be separated?_ Moody is once again Alexis's legal guardian and Harry is still stuck with the Dursleys. However, the two won't be separate for long (though the may act like they were)  
_3\. Will Draco manage to avoid taking the mark?_ ... *whispers* spoilers...  
_4\. Will Draco even be the one takes with infiltrating Hogwarts and killing Dumbledore?_ ... *whispers* spoilers...  
_5\. Does Kreacher know he betrayed his mistress? What is his reaction to this news?_ Yes but he didn't know when he did so nor does he see his action as a betrayal.  
_6\. Will Sirius' will be read in the beginning of the next book as it is in canon? Will Hex or Harry be bequeathed Grimauld Place and Kreacher's servitude?_ This will be answer early on in the book so you'll just have to wait for this one.  
_7\. What are the crew's OWL scores? Do Hex's scores differ at all from the last time?_ Answer soon to come!  
_8\. Cho mentioned planning for Quidditch. Will Harry be made captain for Gryffindor? For that matter, is Cho captain for Ravenclaw? I don't remember if that was already established, or she was just teasing._ Yes, Harry will be Gryffindor's captain and although it's not officially canon so will Cho for Ravenclaw  
_9\. Will both Harry and Hex be receiving lessons from Dumbledore? The split for Occlumency training makes me wonder..._ No.  
_10\. Will there be emotional drama in this book to equate the turmoil in canon that comes from the whole Ron/Lavender ordeal, or the Dean/Ginny jealousy for Harry, or the Romilda/Love Potion fiasco?_ ... Well... Not exactly but yes? No? Sorta. Just wait and see. You'll understand

**Teaser lines**:

_I don't think we can call Tonks, well, Tonks, much longer._

_Purple flames, seven potions, man in turban, Dark Lord, headmaster eating an earwax flavored jelly bean..._

_Good times._

_Gellert? What kind of name is that for a Dark Lord?_

_You could always show him your teeth, Moony..._

_Yeah, maybe growl a bit._

_You want to name me what?_

_Baby Al._

_You've got goat issues._

_And __you've__ got mum issues._

_How can such a wonderful dream go so horribly wrong?_

_By thinking the dream was anything other than a nightmare._

_The Hallows..._

**Review Responses**:

**HazelVex**: lol I can only imagine the grin. No tea indeed. Younger Avril is making a very small appearance next chapter but only in passing. Tell me if you see it! Carter also enjoys your serenade even though now the twins are mocking him with it!

**mwinter1**: and at long last its here!

**Goddess of Leo**: Thats pretty cool! My older brother is Wiccan but he doesn't talk about it much which sucks as I take a pantheistic view on religions. More Carter and Hex fun to come!

**Phoenixfelicis07**: Remus is moving on yes, slowly but steadily. His character is hopefully going to continue to be built on this book too. Honestly, I'm happy at least one person has picked up on a certain future relationship that still has a few years to develop. I'm not sure many others have caught the hints yet. Glad you liked the parade for Umbridge too. Rodolphus's decision for leaving Rabastan will be addressed later on. I thought of making a oneshot to it but as you can see have been a bit busy. Thanks for all the great questions! The story direction might surprise you a bit though!

**gossamermouse101**: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Sorry for the delay!

**Raven that flies at night**: Because Sirius latched himself to your heart and refused to let go. That, and if you're like me, you didn't fully accept his death until the last page of the book when he didn't come back

**Dare queen**: how kind!

**EmoOwlQueen**: and finally it's here!

**AmyRoxx123:** I'm glad you liked the ending. Hopefully the sixth will be just as great if not better. Thank you for the muffins!

**guest**: I struggled with the final chapter of the fifth book and agree with some of your points. I'll be sure to avoid such errors later. Thank you!

**GanjiaQueen91: **I'm happy to hear you enjoyed the series so much! Unfortunately deaths are necessary to keep Harry and Alexis's struggle going!

**Parry Hotter**: that's so sweet, thank you!

**santosedanica:** *offers tissue* see you next book!

**Alice**: I would like to update the Chimera Tattoo more often yes. Feel free to make request if you have anything in particular in mind.

**wickedclownsmile**: Thank you for the nice review. I'll try not to disappoint!

**guest**: I've been working on a Bellatrix POV for a while now actually. She's just extremely difficult to write for.

**Janet**: school dying from over homework and too many courses

**Guest**: one month later...

**CrystalEarth**: 1. I hate myself for killing him too... 2. Yeah... My b 3. Yes, hippos are cool 4. It's a surprise! 5. Here's the update!

**Guest**: I asked my professors the same question

**Guest**: and buried with assignments

**Guest: **oh well now I've got to update soon!


End file.
